Picture Perfect Turnabout
by MasterMindOfFiction
Summary: A picture is worth a thousand words - especially if they are of scantily clad guys. Apollo is completely scandalized when he finds out Trucy has discovered magazines with pics of the aforementioned. And even more so when he discovers that someone has taken and submitted pics of him in the newest issue and they are surprisingly popular. He may never set foot into public again. . .
1. The Prologue

Um. . .I honestly have no idea where this story idea came from. All I know is, it came to me while I was sweeping the kitchen floor and then helping wash dishes. But the idea seemed just too interesting to pass up, so I wrote it down and now I'm just letting my strange mind take the wheel. ^ / / / / ^

This will have multiple chapters, making it my first_** multi-chapter **_EVER. I'm not too proud to say. . .I'm so nervous. But excited. And shaky. And my voice would probably be weak and small if you were to hear me say this.

I don't really know how magazines work, you know, I'm not very informed of how long it takes to add in the pictures and small articles or what kind of work goes into writing. . .these kind of magazines. If you know what I mean. But, nevertheless, I will try. Why am I saying this, you ask? -Suggestive smirk- Because. . .you'll see. . .it's a plot element.

_**DISCLAIMER: "The Ace Attorney series is most certainly not MasterMindOfFiction's property, nor are the characters in said series."**_

_**0~0~0~0~0~**_

Picture Perfect Turnabout

Chapter One – The Prologue

(Written And Published By – MasterMindOfFiction)

_**0~0~0~0~0~**_

It was a rather ordinary, rainy day for most. The clouds gathered in the sky, showering the streets with unending rain water and proving to be inconvenient for those traveling to their businesses and homes on foot. This lasted all day, making quite the gloomy atmosphere. Unless, of course, those rain-lovers were out basically dancing in it.

But we digress, for that is irrelevant to the story.

Shall we zoom a little closer in?

On a street corner, there was a bookshop. It usually had rather good business considering it was probably the only bookshop that sold both magazines and books of all kinds but also offered an outside sitting area for things like chatter and coffee. Right now, a giant awning was covering that area and rain pelted over the scene rather eerily.

Seeing as though it was late in the afternoon, school hours were over. One student, Trucy Wright, she always passed by this area when going home. Today, she hummed and traveled down the street corner with skip in her step and an umbrella over her head.

Today was rather great for her; she managed to finally get a good grade on a history test, didn't get caught focusing on new magic tricks during said test when she didn't know an answer, and she even managed to convince a group of snobby girls to attend one of her shows so they could officially determine whether or not she was 'lame'.

If she wanted to, she would have closed her umbrella and took a moment to dance in the rain, feet splashing through the puddles and her body swaying with impressive grace and balance. But eh, she decided against it when a rumble of thunder suddenly started up and lightning flashed in the distance.

"Hmm, it looks like the thunderstorm's really picking up!" Trucy noted aloud, craning her neck and watching another flash lit up the sky. She flinched and then hurriedly started walking away. "I don't think there's any way I can get home before I'm struck though. . .maybe. . ." She glanced over at the bookshop and the corners of her lips formed a smile of relief. "Hey! I can use that place for shelter! Hmm. . .I never even knew this place existed."

It was true. She must have passed this building a thousand times, and never once realized its existence. Oh well, she did have an interest in reading sometimes and it sounded like a fun way to pass the time for the storm to lessen. If it would. If it didn't, she would have to call for a taxi and that would be difficult at this time.

Trucy closed her umbrella, propped the curved handle on her wrist, and she opened the double doors and stepped in.

Immediately, she was met with warmth and the lingering sent of coffee throughout the establishment. It was a fairly large bookshop, with at least twenty-nine people visibly walking around gazing at the many different sections. She smiled and felt welcome, even if that current employee standing near the door stacking best sellers was too rude to say 'hi'.

She thoughtfully wandered around, eyes darting around taking in the best sellers, religious section, classic section, and then finally the history section. Seeing as she needed to try to raise her grades in history a little more, the young magician was about to change her direction into that part. . .just hoping that they would have something World War One related for her report.

"(Maybe they'll have what I'm looking for. Although I find it's difficult to find books on that particular war, it's like EVERYONE cares about the second only.)" Trucy inwardly noted, humming and strolling over to the history section. She twirled her drenched umbrella a little, picking up her pace. "(Jeez, historians, it's not as if there wasn't an original war. . .hmm. . .what's that?)"

She was almost at the history section, when a magazine rack in the very center of the row of sections caught her attention. Trucy froze, slowly rotating around and curiously examining them. It's not like she was an avid reader, but sometimes she did take peeks at them with titles that stood out.

And in particular, that really stood out. It was slightly covered by a very large price sticker. . .and front page was almost covered entirely by one of those teenage girl magazines. She backed up a little and then approached the rack, her hands reached out and got a good grasp on the one that caught her attention. She could have sworn that she heard of it somewhere before; but where?

Trucy successfully pulled out the magazine and she held it in her hands, looking over the front. Her eyes widened in awe and her face promptly lit up a bright shade of red.

The magazine cover featured a rather attractive guy whom looked to be twenty. His jet black hair was perfectly messy and his smirk was very suggestive. He wore a rather thin sheet over one shoulder, part of his chest, and crotch. . .and not much else.

Without awareness of it, a dreamy smile took residence on her face and drool started to trickle from the corner of her mouth. "Hey. . .he's kind of cute. . ." She promptly sighed dreamily. And then, she raised a hand and smacked it against her cheek to drag her out of this trance. Coming to, she gasped and nearly dropped the magazine. "W-what am I doing?! Yeah, he's cute. . .but this is one of those magazines that girls drool over among _**other **_things!"

Scandalized with herself, Trucy promptly shoved the magazine back into the rack and hurriedly spun around before stomping away. Her heart was beating crazily like it hadn't before and her face had yet to lose any color. That. . .that wasn't what she intended to see when browsing the shop!

But still, that guy must work out a lot. Seriously, those arms and those abs were amazingly-

No. . .no, she could focus on that! She had to get that image out of her head!

Yet, he was much too attractive and looked like one of those rowdy types. If only she knew who he was, she'd personally hunt him down and-

Oh God, no! Get out! What would her dad think if he knew she was looking over that kind of trash and letting it dominate her mind?! WORSE: what if APOLLO found out? She would never hear the end of it!

These kind of magazines weren't taboo or anything, it wasn't uncommon to see such things in bookshops around this area. And strangely, none of the prudes ever worked together to make complaints and ban them from innocent eyes. Trucy assumed they would try. . .at least once. Because the last time she checked; this country was still in the gray on whether or not selling things like this out in the open was acceptable.

Trucy finally arrived in the history section. She sighed with relief and then began creeping around, browsing the various content. She saw books on military history in Japan, something about the history of Scotland, World War Two material, that raunchy men-exploiting magazine. . .

. . .Wait, that last one sounded unusual.

Proven by the fact it was the same most recent issue, with that familiar drool-worthy hot guy on the front. Looks like someone must have been reading it – without paying no less – and then randomly stuck it here since it was the closest location.

She promptly gawked, she couldn't help it. _**Those abs**_. Suddenly, her hands began to shake as they extended closer to grasp the magazine. To ensure no one she knew was passing by, Trucy's eyes shifted left and right. It just so happens. . .the correct amount of money to purchase this was safely tucked inside of her hat. And we still don't know how that works, but let's not dwell on it.

But. . .then again. . .wouldn't buying such a thing out of curiosity and teenage hormones make her. . .you know. . .perverted? After all, these magazines existed only to make girls – and the occasional guy – horny and that's about it. They chose the most physically attractive guys to pose scantily clad, and it was also capable for them to willingly submit pictures of themselves hoping to earn a place inside. And some cash. And fangirls. And, if they really became popular, business in pornography.

Well. . .maybe she could blame this on the fact she was a teenager. And teens ALWAYS do crazy things without a care in the world, right? And should daddy or Apollo find out, she could always pull a detective Skye and say she bought it. . ._**for science**_.

"Excuse me, miss, are you looking to buy that?" Trucy's eyes widened and she screeched. Before whirled around on her feet, still holding the magazine, and finding herself almost face to face with a woman wearing a name tag and apron over her clothes. "As the label states, you can purchase it for five."

The woman was wearing such a polished up smile and spoke so gently. It was almost as if she didn't even catch a teenage girl drooling over a guy way out of her league on a magazine cover.

Trucy tried to calm down, she panted a little, holding her heart. This woman was so creepy. "U-um. . .I was just. . .browsing. . ."

"Aw, are you certain?" The woman asked, finally opening her eyes so she looked a lot less creepy. She looked rather disappointed in the possible loss of a sale and then gestured to the magazine. "This issue is a good one, miss. Very appealing. . .eye candy, as a matter of fact. And all of them young, perhaps sadly too young for a lovesick woman my age. . .sigh. . ."

Eye candy, hmm? Trucy's eyebrows raised with interest and she smiled very widely. "Well, I guess that would be a five bucks happily spent! You're on, I'm buying!"

The employee promptly brightened up again, she smiled in a totally creepy manner once more. A part of Trucy died having to see it.

"Follow me over to the cash register, miss. Seeing as that is a great issue, I will not waste any of your previous reading time."

_**0~0~0~0~0~**_

The rain was still pouring, although not as much as it was moments ago. The lightning stopped and the thunder could no longer be overheard. Still, curiosity was winning the upper hand and Trucy simply had to give in and then indulge in a little. . .'eye candy'.

She flopped down in a chair at one of the small outside tables. With the newly-purchased magazine in hand, she smiled rather gleefully as she flipped to a random page. Half the fun of reading this would probably be randomly skimming pages at a rapid speed and landing on a rather nice feast for the eyes.

After a few seconds of rapid skimming, she stopped at page number thirteen. That was when. . .her expression altered from glee to pure shock. She was. . .flabbergasted, for lack of a simple word.

That large picture on page thirteen. . .that guy. . .he looked EXACTLY like Klavier Gavin! She performed a double take and then wiped her arm over her eyes before looking again. It WAS Klavier.

There was Klavier, the background was that of his bedroom. He faced the camera directly, lying on his side in a more or less suggestive sort of position, hand resting on his thigh. He was clad in his jacket. . . _**only**_ the jacket. . .she didn't know whether to be happy or frustrated that the magazine editors found it appropriate to censor his crotch area with a large label stating the theme of the picture.

Just. . .just that smile. . .he was smiling way too innocently for someone posing pretty much naked on their bed for a magazine.

A hand clasped over her mouth and her eyes became so wide she felt they may burst from the sockets.

_**0~0~0~0~0~**_

"I told you, you didn't have to walk me back home." Apollo muttered, annoyed. Though perhaps not much so between the lines as he wanted the man alongside him to believe. His eyes slowly raised to view the large purple umbrella over their heads. "And honestly, this looks wrong. I mean, in some cultures, two people using an umbrella sends. . .implications. . ."

Klavier merely smiled merrily alongside, not bothering to remove the umbrella. Either because he was having a good hair day or he wanted to ensure Apollo didn't get sick after being pelted with rain. Either one of these reasons were acceptable. He also didn't seem interested in calling him out on the complaints.

"Jeez, I should have bolted while I still could. It's like my legs won't cooperate when the weather is bad." Apollo folded his arms and heaved a long sigh. It should be noted that he still allowed him to protect them both with the umbrella. "Well, at least there's not a chance of many people seeing this."

Klavier happened to be glancing around randomly at that time. He squinted and looked towards the left side where the bookshop was. He easily spotted Trucy facing away from them reading something.

"I think I see Trucy over there at the bookshop. Let's call out to her!"

Apollo promptly stumbled in place. He looked over in the same direction to see her seated at a table, sitting an angle where she couldn't see apparently reading something.

And there was no way he would allow her to see them in this kind of position! Well. . .actually, he was paranoid. Because Trucy more than likely wouldn't think anything of the fact they were walking home. Together. Sharing an umbrella. Gasp! That was so. . .not scandalous at all!

Except the walking HOME together. That sends wrong implications.

Before Klavier could call out to her, Trucy seemed to notice them first. She suddenly leaped up from the chair somewhat shakily to her feet. She looked to be staggering for a blink-and-you-miss it moment before straightening up and then hurriedly gathering her umbrella and what she was reading.

She hurriedly opened her umbrella, cradled the magazine under her arm, and then bolted over to where her brother and idol stood. Her brown eyes were wide with astonishment and her pale cheeks unusually red.

"Oh, I'm, I'm so happy to see you guys over here!" Trucy stated immediately, not giving them a chance to talk. She almost sounded like she was out of breath. Klavier and Apollo exchanged the same concerned/disturbed expression. "The strangest thing just happened to me. . .okay, look, I bought this magazine! For science class!" Apollo, meanwhile as she took a breath, felt his bracelet pinch his wrist. But seeing how flustered she was, he didn't call her out on her lies. . .this time. "I need Klavier to explain this picture right here, I mean, it's just so astonishing! Here, look."

She promptly dropped her umbrella, moved in a little closer underneath their large one to protect her and the magazine, and finally she held the magazine with both hands and flashed a particular page to their view.

Apollo stared, his jaw unhinged and fell open. Klavier gasped dramatically.

"I cannot believe it. . ." Klavier at first seemed to be referring to his picture on the page. However. . .that belief changed when Trucy noticed his eyes were locked on the picture of the _**other guy**_. "Look at his chest; it really needs to be waxed!"

Apollo recovered from his gawking long enough to join Trucy in giving him a very blank 'are you freaking me' kind of expression. Klavier merely recoiled with disgust momentarily before glancing at them, he blinked repeatedly for he did not understand the actual situation.

"Forget that guy's body hair!" Apollo scolded, before placing his index finger at the picture of Klavier, he was flushed vividly and seemingly trying hard not to look there again. "THIS is the problem. I think I understand why Trucy is freaked out."

"Exactly!" Trucy added in. She gazed at Klavier, whom seemed to be having a moment of realization as he stared at the picture of himself. "Did you submit your own pictures to this magazine. . .willingly?"

Apollo, still trying to keep his eyes anywhere but that picture, he finally locked eyes with Trucy. And he looked hardly amused. More like ticked off big time. "And a question for you would be: why were you reading that trash?! 'For science class'? Don't start trying to borrow Ema's excuses!"

Guilty of her own actions, Trucy's expression fell downcast and she nervously fiddled with her hands. "Polly, you were a teenager once. Don't you understand curiosity the way I do?"

Apollo suddenly froze up, horrified. Trucy and even Klavier were now staring at him curiously, as if really wanting to know if he ever picked up a raunchy magazine for. . .ahem. . .research?

He lowered his head, feeling his cheeks just flare with color and heat. "No! I, unlike everyone in this city, didn't want to get my mind lost in the gutter!" When he raised his head, he looked an odd combination of both ticked off and embarrassed enough for all three of them combined – embarrassment that Trucy and Klavier SHOULD have felt. "And for your information: there's nothing fulfilling about snapping pictures of yourself and selling it off to a trashy magazine for the entertainment of other people! Really, you would have to be really sick to want to see that in the first place!"

_**0~0~0~0~0~**_

MEANWHILE. . .

Detective Ema Skye casually at her desk. Her legs were propped on the neat and organized desk, the only thing really littering it being her snackoo bag lying on its side spilling a little.

Seeing as there wasn't much going on at the time being, and no one else was around to witness this, she pulled out her copy of a certain raunchy magazine aimed for women – and the occasional men – and began browsing through it.

She reached page thirteen, and ignoring the would-be-attractive-if-he-waxed-his-chest guy, her eyes fell on Klavier. They widened with utter horror and her jaw unhinged and fell open.

But, very quickly, she recovered and her expression melted into a very unimpressed and perhaps bitter grimace. "Ew, hairy chests and now THIS." Her eyes traveled a little lower onto the page and she sighed, less than amused. "That label needs to be adjusted just SLIGHTLY higher. For the love of God, we don't need a sneak preview of that!"

_**0~0~0~0~0~**_

Trucy shrugged her shoulders. "You judge people much too quickly, Polly."

"Whatever, that's not the point right now." Apollo replied quickly. He sighed and then accidentally gazed down at the magazine picture again, Klavier was holding it and seemingly not making an attempt to hide it. Feeling enough embarrassment for him, he flinched and hurriedly averted his eyes. "I should tell Mr. Wright about what you spend your money on. I'm sure he'd have a few words to say about the subject."

How could he say that?! Trucy was flabbergasted once more, but soon she rested her hands on her hips and angrily stared at him. "You wouldn't dare tell Daddy, Polly! Don't even try suggesting such a thing! Besides, after this big deal you've made out of the situation. . .I wouldn't dare risk buying another. . ."

Klavier stopped looking back and forth between their drama. He cleared his throat to get their attention and remind them he was still standing there. Just as anticipated, they both straightened up and looked his way – Apollo hurriedly redirecting his gaze when it accidentally fell on the picture –.

"I haven't a chance to explain this submission. Did you want to know why this exists?" He seemed to be directing his words to Trucy, he grinned and she swayed a little trying to look cute; hoping he would think she was too cute and chaste to be perverted. "Let's see. . .I happened to meet an editor for this magazine through random circumstances, and then was asked if I wanted to submit anything for the upcoming latest issue. He assured me that there were a lot of girls who would be delighted to see someone like me in there, so, I accepted. Besides, I," He paused to run his fingers through his hair and showing off how beautiful it was, Apollo watched him whilst rolling his eyes. ". . .I'm proud to say I am not ashamed of my body. You were given your body for a reason, so why hide it? It's nothing to be overly-ashamed about. . .unless you're a guy with a hairy chest like the one right here."

"So, let me try and get this straight," Apollo chimed in, looking less than okay with the overall situation. As a matter of fact, he seemed to want to materialize right through the ground and hide in the darkest corner of the world. "You randomly stumble across an opportunity to expose yourself inappropriately, and you take it happily because you think you're God's gift to eyes?"

"Hey! He IS rather easy to take in with my eyes, Polly!" Trucy immediately defended, looking somewhat offended by the fact he said that last part almost mockingly.

"I'm afraid I don't understand why Herr Forehead is so hateful towards this situation." Klavier spoke up, making a 'tsk tsk' sound and then closing the magazine and handing it back to Trucy. "I didn't ENTIRELY expose myself, I told them to strategically censor what they felt necessary and it was carried out nicely."

Quickly, Trucy unraveled the magazine and then flipped to the page that caused so much drama. She surveyed it, her cheeks eventually flushing again. "Well. . .looking closer, I think the label could have been placed just a few centimeters higher because you can see a flash of-mmm!" She was cut off immediately by Apollo shoving a palm to her mouth. He looked distressed and utterly mortified.

"Really?" Klavier grabbed the magazine and surveyed the picture very critically. Ah, there it was, if he tilted it just the right angle and focused enough. His face promptly felt hotter than it should but he otherwise smiled as if oblivious. "Oh well, that's, it's not very noticeable. Nothing like the uncensored picture, which I. . ." He regained his composure by suggestively leaning close against Apollo for he was the closest one. Or maybe this was intentional. ". . .Happen to be carrying on hand~"

"You people. . .!" That was all Apollo could sputter. He grimaced as if annoyed, and then turned away from Klavier, trying to keep his face hidden.

Trucy just sighed and took the magazine back. She nervously swallowed and then tapped the magazine a little. "So. . .uh. . .you aren't going to tell Daddy I bought this and I like it, right?"

"It would be cruel to do so. Then again, as your dad, he should know." Klavier thoughtfully glanced upward for what seemed to be no true reason. As a matter of fact, that happened to be correct. "Well. . .I have a way to settle this predicament." He grasped Apollo's arm and turned him back around to face them. "Me and Herr Forehead WILL promise to keep it on the down low. However, there is a cost. To prevent me from doing the right thing, Herr Forehead must agree to submit pictures of _**himself**_ scantily clad to the magazine – this issue came out a week ago so they will have the next one prepared at least one month from now."

Apollo wasn't paying much attention. . .until he heard something about him and scantily-clad pictures. That was when he felt like he could pass out cold on the ground and not give a damn.

Trucy gasped, but with delight more than anything. "Oh, Polly, please agree to this! This way, Daddy won't think I'm going to get hooked on pornographic imagery and send me to professional help!"

"Besides, he saw me in such a state. . .and it's only fair the role gets reversed." Klavier helpfully added, he was so not hiding the fact he was grinning with anticipation.

"W-w-what. . ." Apollo glanced at Trucy's puppy dog eyes and then Klavier's very eager expression. He would have passed out, if only his stupid brain would just cooperate at the moment. He shook his head in a disagreeing manner. "It doesn't matter how long you two stare at me like that! I-I swear, it's n-not happening!"

_**0~0~0~0~0~**_

THIRTY MINUTES LATER. . .

The thirty minute mark passed, a usual turning point for convincing someone to do something. Trucy _**still**_ used her wide puppy dog eyes and even shed a couple of tears on command. Klavier was leaning way too close, arms folded, and yes he was _**still**_ grinning.

Everyone literally stood there on that street corner, in the rain, in those same positions, for thirty minutes.

Finally, Apollo's grimace fell apart. He reverted to total mortification, hanging his head. "I said I wouldn't do it, and I MEANT it."Trucy and Klavier exchanged looks of sorrow. "Nothing will make me approve of anything that has happened in the last several minutes – not even those looks of persuasion!"

"As I stated earlier, there's nothing wrong with showing off what you're blessed with." Klavier spoke up, still hoping to persuade him. A theoretical score board gave him one point extra, in the back of his mind. That would make it Klavier: One. Apollo: Zero. He shook his head, as if disappointed. "Unless you're not very well-endowed underneath those lackluster clothes."

In seconds, Apollo's shoulders began to tremble rather noticeably and he looked very tense. But no one could see his expression.

Trucy realized where he was going with that comment. Especially when Klavier met her curious gaze, winking knowingly. She broke into a smile, playing along; "Oh, you're right! That's why he's so against this magazine in general; because Polly clearly KNOWS he'll NEVER be in their league~"

Apollo, whom had taking a hold of the umbrella seeing as though Klavier had released it, his hands very roughly curled and crushed the life out of the umbrella handle, making an audible _**SNAP**_.

"But don't feel ashamed, Herr Forehead!" Klavier commented, waving a dismissive hand and trying not to laugh. "Not being muscular, strong and manly, or very well-endowed doesn't mean the end of the world. You're still pleasant to look at." As an after-thought, Klavier smirked and loudly theorized; "Perhaps your forehead is supposed to compensate for-"

"THAT'S NOT GOING TO WORK." Apollo blustered angrily, his head rose and by that point his face was so red. He soon whirled around and pretty much dragged the bent umbrella with him. "I'm not going to do that, absolutely NOTHING will change my mind! And, for your information, my forehead doesn't make up for anything else. . ." With that said, he furiously brushed past Klavier and he pretty much ran down the rain-covered street glaring the whole time.

Trucy and Klavier still stood in their original positions. . .they looked highly disappointed. But still, they couldn't deny being ultimately amused by his reactions on the inside.

"There goes my last hope. . ." Trucy murmured sadly, her eyes went downcast and she sighed.

"He took my umbrella with him in that hasty retreat." Klavier commented rather sadly, he raised his arms to try and cover his hair from the rain.

Showing kindness, Trucy stepped a little closer and shielded Klavier with her own umbrella. He thanked her briefly, and the two began strolling down the side of the street rather calmly despite all of the previous tension.

It wasn't until the two were a few blocks down when Klavier finally asked the big question he had been trying to comprehend.

"I don't believe he's so bitter about the situation because he thinks your innocence will be tainted. And he more than likely isn't as cursed with inferiority like we joked." Klavier mentioned. He continued to look thoughtful as he asked the big question; "Why does Herr Forehead think this is scandalous? But, perhaps more importantly, why won't he gamble theoretically and expose himself?"

"Oh he's just really, REALLY self-conscious." Trucy was quick to reply, for she knew the answer all along. That was why she never honestly had hope Apollo would let this predicament get resolved.

"But why? I wasn't joking when I said he was pleasant to look at. . ."

"Hmm. . .I don't know the real reason, he's too self-conscious to tell me. However, I personally think he needs to gain some confidence rather than conscious."

"That is exactly what I was thinking! I mean, it would be a little crazy to think I, ahem, requested he strip down and submit pictures for everyone – including myself – to see because I want that to happen. Well. . .maybe that is somewhat truthful. . ." He smiled rather guiltily before ignoring Trucy's stunned expression and then picking up the walking pace. "Also, Herr Forehead is extremely sensitive and he shouldn't be. To be honest, I wasn't going to tell Herr Wright about your scandalous reading at all. Whether or not he submits pictures of himself, this can be a secret only the three of us know."

A gasp escaped Trucy's mouth and she suddenly froze up and pulled Klavier aside. She gazed up into his eyes, and he swore he saw them sparkling brilliantly. "Really?! Oh my God, I could fall at your feet kissing them right now!"

"Well, there is no need to embarrass yourself." Klavier assured her, he couldn't help grinning. Her smile was contagious. Honestly, he noticed a lot of girls around her age, their smiles were the most infectious. "By the way, who says you have to kiss _**just**_ the feet to show gratitude. . .?"

"Hmm? Did you say something?"

"Er. . .no. . .okay, let's return to talking about Herr Forehead!"

"Okay~" Trucy backed up a little to give him space and then she assumed a thoughtful position. "So, um, aren't you going to inform him about the situation?"

"And spoil a good chance for entertainment? You are around him so much, you must realize how it's very fun to mess with his mind."

"Oh. . .you always make the unbreakable and solid points. . ."

"Herr Forehead can continue to believe I'm going to tattle about your reading choices. . .just so I can see him cutely scowl and explode when I talk to him again. As a matter of fact, you can really seal the deal by acting paranoid and fearful of the 'moment I tell on you'. And between all of this, everyone else will be treated to the sight of him scantily-clad in that magazine next month."

"But you know he's too self-conscious. What will convince him to do it?"

". . .I never said he would WILLINGLY submit pictures. He doesn't have to know about our plan, nor will any clue exist about the pictures until he happens to find out by picking up the issue and reading."

Trucy suddenly froze up whilst looking thoughtful. And she slowly processed everything that he was saying, everything, and the puzzle pieces began fitting together. Within a few minor seconds, she looked totally stunned and yet very amazed.

"You mean. . .?" Trucy smiled widely and placed her palm over it. She felt the question didn't have to be finished out.

"Oh yes, I mean. . ." An impish smile appearing on his lips while he nodded, Klavier reached into his jacket and for some random reason. . .he apparently had a digital camera stashed in there. "Let's just say, I'm going to follow him home and wait for that one picture perfect moment he gets undressed. Just so you are aware, I'm not doing this because I have certain fetishes." Trucy blinked. Klavier nervously chuckled.

And with that, Klavier and Trucy continued their walk down the streets. The rain was soon to lighten up and at least a little sunlight was trying to peak through.

Apollo had already returned back to the talent agency, but he hadn't forgotten any of those comments or the situation. He was still fuming. It wasn't a good idea to approach him for any reason, it could be hazardous to your entire life span.

As far as he knew, however, this chaos would all rest by tomorrow. Bury into the earth never to rise again and torment him. Apollo used this fact to try and calm down, knowing that he wouldn't have to deal with a certain magazine. . .finding about what Klavier did in his spare time when alone with a camera. . .and most importantly; Klavier would do the proper thing and tattle about Trucy even reading that trash in the first place. Even if she hadn't seen anything too graphic yet, jeez, a young girl shouldn't have their minds in the gutter like that! Phoenix NEEDED to know that he was doing a poor job of shielding her from things like that! At least. . .this was what Apollo thought.

Unfortunately for him, even more havoc was preparing to be wrecked the next day. Just because he refused to expose himself, it didn't mean that someone couldn't snap a picture when he did not expect it and submit it for him. Oh, if only he had any idea as to what Klavier was planning. . .

TO BE CONTINUED

_**0~0~0~0~0~**_

Whew, prologue complete! I swear, even if it was shorter than an ordinary one-shot of mine, this freak took forever to write! Oh well, I am just relieved that I succeeded when I doubted I could.

I know this probably. . .makes no sense at all. This is just the prologue, and a proper prologue DOES NOT make sense – that's a belief of mine. Klavier seemed to have a weak reason for even going through with submitting such pictures of himself, he seems to be quite eager to see Apollo get stripped down, and he also has successfully left a mental scar on Ema. Apollo is self-conscious and ready to self destruct at the mere hypothetical situation of him 'exploiting himself' and he also doesn't know what the big plan is. Oh jeez, where the bloody hell will this go. . .? O / / / / O Truthfully, I know, but I am not telling you before the next chapter is written. So you must wait.

I know the story may not be very good yet, but I hope it will. This story will probably have four to five chapters at the most. . .and more will certainly happen. So I do hope you tune in as soon as the next one is ready! And please, send a review and let me know how it is so far and all of that jazz~

Well, uh, that's the A/N! See you soon, MasterMindOfFiction out~


	2. Snap And Run

_**0~0~0~0~0~**_

Picture Perfect Turnabout

Chapter Two- Snap And Run

(Written And Published By – MasterMindOfFiction)

_**0~0~0~0~0~**_

_**. Flashback Moment .**_

"**So, I assume you've noticed the results of your submission?" A rather refined-looking man whom was probably in his forties asked Klavier, whom was at the opposite side at the booth.**

"**Let's just say, I don't regret anything. When I was walking up to your doorstep, I noticed your rather attractive neighbor watching me with a dreamy expression." Klavier responded rather contently, leaning back in the booth sipping some alcoholic beverage that the refined-looking man offered to treat him to. "With my law career taking the wheel now, I almost have forgotten what a dreamy and excited expression on a girl looks like."**

"**Yes, I hear that a lot." The refined-looking man smiled, amused. He soon downed a large sip of his own beverage. It didn't take a genius to know he was starting to look rather under the influence. "I assure you, taking a risk like this won't ruin anyone's life. Most certainly not someone with a career like yours. What's so scandalous about a prosecutor having a little fun?" The man promptly, in a drunken manner, began laughing as if he was told of a HILARIOUS joke.**

**Klavier awkwardly watched the man release his amusement. Somewhat reluctant to down another, worrying he may end up like him. . .though any witnesses would inform you that he was ten times as bad this man when under the influence.**

**But, rest assured, Klavier had not agreed to go out for a chat and drinks with this man just for the heck of it. No, he had a reason. And he was reminded of this reason when he stopped looking refined and began laughing and disturbing many other people in the establishment. Apollo flashed through his thoughts, and that was when he remembered he wanted to ask the editor about submitting pictures of him in his place.**

**He wasn't sure if he could tell the entire truth. Even if this guy obviously hadn't sobered up very much in the past ten seconds, he may still recall that the magazine wouldn't accept pictures unless the one responsible had given one hundred percent permission. As he recalled; Apollo was ready to self destruct at the mere scenario of him doing such things.**

**A white lie would work out. It didn't have to be big, nor did it have to include many false leading. All Klavier had to do was stretch and somewhat screw with the facts and conjure a suitable story that would, for the moment, be accepted by this once-refined-looking editor.**

**Apollo would have to later thank him. . .when he finally gets over that strange sheltered attitude and he realized how awesome it could be to have attention and even a few eyes constantly looking his way. It would take some time, and a lot of persuasion, but nothing could possibly backfire!**

**. . .Though he probably shouldn't jinx it that soon. . .**

"**Ahem, um," The man's clear of the throat and his prompt stammering brought Klavier from his thoughts. He watched as he awkwardly fumbled with his drink and tried brush his graying dark hair back in place. "As I was saying, did you find any faults with the liberties we took?"**

"**Well, there was one minor fault." Klavier responded promptly, recalling another thing he wanted to mention. And even though it seemed he was referring to himself, that belief was shot down when he suddenly stated; "Why does my picture have to be next to a guy who WOULD be attractive if he did something about that forest on his chest?"**

"**Let me be blunt: that was NOT my intention." The now-once-again-refined editor stated. He rolled his eyes and then propped his head on his hand. "There is another editor on the team, she was the one in charge of where the pictures were positioned. Let's just say. . .she has a fetish for body hair but also finds you to be on the same league as a sex god. Well. . .do you get the point?"**

"**I don't understand this city. . ."**

"**Neither do I. Want to drink to it?"**

"**That sounds like a reasonable suggestion."**

**They both drank to that agreement about the city. A long and exhausted chug.**

"**I almost believed," The editor paused momentarily and dared to smirk. It looked so wrong on him. So very wrong. "Your concern would have been about the censorship. When she took one look at the uncensored copy of the picture, she fainted."**

**A warmth spread from his cheeks to his ear tips, but Klavier just kept quiet and drank. Maybe he could blame all of this on the liquor. Yeah, that's a good plan. Wait, did he seriously just think that was a good plan?**

"**But I do hope you didn't assume before snapping such a picture, you were going to make me and all of the other guys feel. . .you know."**

"**No, no, that wasn't what I was intending. . ."**

"**So why snap a completely nude picture?"**

"**How else would I get to show off this outrageously-blessed body?"**

**There was a small period of serious silence.**

**The editor stared at him.**

**Klavier just calmly drank, starting to see things through a little haze. . .oh no. . .**

**Finally, they both cracked up laughing. And honestly did not freaking know why. People began to look their way, finding their laughter infectious.**

"**Well, you do have a point!" The editor, no longer looking or sounding refined, commented as his laughter began dissolving. He collapsed backward into the booth and happily reached for the bottle nearby and filled his glass with liquor. "If you can make people faint at such imagery, she shouldn't have censored it! Hot damn, we'd all be RICH by the time the next issue went into construction!"**

"**But I'm ALREADY rather rich. It wouldn't change my life!" Klavier commented with drunken glee, randomly waving around his glass and causing the contents to splash onto the table surface. "Hey, did I ever tell you about what this girl on the detective squad did after she discovered my submission. . ."**

**ONE HOUR AND HALF LATER. . .**

**The editor, after an hour and a half of drunken chatter and chugging liquor like God knows what, he crashed to the floor of the establishment. And Klavier, well, Klavier was finally sobering up at least a little but he was still leaning over the table – German curses flying left and right and his fingers massaging his temples.**

**You see, this is what happened: Klavier got more than a little tipsy. And so he began sharing a lot of very random stories that honestly hadn't any relevance to their original conversation. He told of random hijinks he got into during his spare time, he told him of the very disgusted reactions Ema had when he suggestively asked if she knew what he had been doing lately, and also about how he and a guy with a large forehead discovered that guy's sister reading the magazine and were a part of a dramatic moment.**

**The editor was drunkenly entertained by all of this, he also shared stupid stories of his childhood that honestly no one cared about. And whenever he mentioned something that could be considered tear-jerking, he howled with laughter. YEAH. . .**

**As Klavier began sobering up, he realized that he had a massive headache. It was so intense, it felt like it would just burst or something. Then he remembered he knew someone whom looked like they would have a lot of pain considering theirs was huge in size. And it was at that point when he recalled this guy had something to do with his reason for spending time with this editor guy. . .**

**Oh! That was it! With all of the drunken antics, he had forgotten about his decision he was to tell the guy and request he give him pictures of Apollo!**

**The editor groaned as if in severe pain and he pushed himself to his knees and then grasped the table surface, using it as his life line to keep him from the floor.**

"**I just remembered something!"**

**The editor promptly gasped, immediately plugging his ears. He so did not need to hear shouting right now. He gave Klavier a very annoyed expression, prompting him to look apologetic for a second.**

"**I want you to know, I didn't come here just to drink and chat personally." Klavier finally revealed, now rising from the both and lowering himself down to the editor's level and putting an arm around his back to help him up. "This idea occurred to me yesterday, I have a rival in the courtroom – whom I honestly don't see as a rival but he likes to think there's tension – and he discovered my entry into this magazine. He told me. . ." He averted his eyes, sighing silently. It was wrong just giving a little white lie, but hey, there was really no other choice. "He's interested in the concept and wishes to submit pictures too. But, sigh, the problem is. . .he's too flustered to arrive at your office and submit any himself in fear someone he knows may see him."**

**Klavier reached into one of his pockets and then pulled out a photo. Just a regular photo of a fully-clothed Apollo looking into the camera with that cocky smile and Trucy was next to him flashing a peace sign and leaning on his shoulder.**

"**This is the guy." Klavier informed him, gesturing to Apollo. The editor critically surveyed it, finally sobering up at least a little. They both rose to their feet and he finally rose a brow with interest. "Apollo Justice is the name. Don't let that smile fool you, however, he's rather clumsy and often freaked out."**

"**Hmm. . .that girl is cute." The editor commented, eyes focused on Trucy. His eyes, by the way, were lit up with interest and a dreamy expression crossed over his face.**

**Klavier recoiled momentarily, horrified. "She's not legal yet."**

**And. . .there went his hopes and dreams. Among other things. The editor promptly slapped his dreamy expression right off his face and then averted his eyes to Apollo. "Ahem, in that case, let me now try and get my eyes to focus properly."**

**The editor, horribly flustered, snatched the picture away and turned as he began surveying only Apollo. "Okay, um, let's survey this. . .what's-his-face." The editor lowered his glasses, looking very stern. His eyes burned theoretical holes through the picture taking in the overall sight of what's-I mean, Apollo. It was good thing that this was a full body picture and not just a close up. "Hmm. . .interesting hair style, that's a plus. Big brown eyes, generic color but it is a turn on for most. Boyish features. . .a slender build. . .a seemingly clear complexion. . .no noticeable scars, moles, bumps, or any other physical flaw. . ."**

**Klavier stood behind him anxiously clasping his hands and awaiting the reply. He was also trying so hard not to realize that all of those things he said about Apollo, well, although he was around him every day to take all of it in. . .he hadn't noticed that was kind of cute in a strange way.**

**Finally, the editor swiveled back around while smiling confidently. He handed the picture back to Klavier and replied belatedly; "What's-his-name just might have a chance in this magazine. We always choose physically attractive guys, usually the ones who are manly and seemingly flawless. But while he can be considered much younger than his probable age, he doesn't look ugly or anything. I just. . ." His smile retreated and he sighed. "He may not draw in the targeted readers. The other editor will more than likely have to place him towards the front with the ones whom aren't very. . .appealing. . .as the ones toward the back."**

"**Why not put him on the front cover?" Klavier suggested, grinning in a way that obviously showed he was plotting something. "He would really love walking past a bookshop, seeing a magazine rack with THAT in his view." *I know I would~* - He thought to himself, trying not to snicker out loud.**

"**Have you any pictures of him. . .less clothed?"**

"**Not yet. However, I intend to be the one to snap them."**

"**Well, I suppose that's a good thing. I must admit you really pulled off that one of yourself, all ten thousand, nine hundred fifty four readers agreed to that."**

**Ten thousand, nine hundred fifty four? Klavier's eyes widened and he was stunned. Not in a bad way. More like, I really great way. Well, the number COULD be bigger. But that was more than enough to satisfy him.**

**If that many drooled and swooned over his picture, just what kind of number would Apollo make? Well, he simply had to find out because the curiosity was killing him!**

_**. Flashback Fade Out .**_

Ten Thousand, nine hundred and fifty four readers that openly shared their thoughts. . .and that number could only grow and grow to the point of breaking the overall scales of math itself. Or something very over the top like that. Hey, Klavier couldn't see the future. . .this was just a fantasy he had as to recall that afternoon he spent with the editor two days ago.

The editor, once sobering up, actually claimed Apollo could have a chance at bringing in the readers. Although he mentioned afterward; it wasn't up to him concerning where the pictures went. They were entirely left up to this woman who clearly needed to check her blood pressure, because he personally didn't think he was THAT well-endowed if you know what we mean. Well, that was for the people to debate, not him.

Klavier found himself standing before Apollo's residence at around nine in the morning. Although he wasn't one of those early riser types, oh boy, FAR FROM IT, the excitement over the situation was enough to keep him wired and ready to take on the world. He knew that Apollo often woke up by this time, and as far as he knew. . .this was his opportunity snap a picture and then flee before he was noticed. It wasn't like he didn't know how to use a camera. . .

After all of the times fangirls would sneak into his bathroom and try to video him showering, yeah, he kind of learned how cameras worked. He suddenly realized. . .he wasn't just comparing himself to screaming and almost mindless fans. . .was he? Holy sh-

He nervously fumbled with the digital camera in his hands, his cheeks scorching. It's. . .it's not as though he was doing this because he wanted to see the action up close. He was only doing both Apollo and many other people a favor. So it doesn't count as being perverted, right. . .? Right. . .?

Maybe this wasn't such a good idea, it just didn't seem appropriate-

No, that's untrue! This was perfectly okay, they were both guys, it wasn't like anything he'd see would leave a mental scar!

Still, just think of what Apollo may do or say if he finds out that he decided to photograph him against his wishes and-

For the love of God! This wasn't anything complicated! Just snap a picture and run like hell!

This was a moment guilt didn't stand a chance against personal wants. Even if he was risking causing Apollo mortification and rage against him, even if he was probably going to look like a peeping tom to some of the neighbors or random people bustling to and fro, and even if this entire plan backfired by the very end. . .Klavier was okay with that. He was certain he would find some way to get a silver lining.

Because, again, he was not joking when he said Apollo was pleasant to look at. A little bold on the eyes, but still pleasant when all was said and done.

_**. Flashback Moment Part Two .**_

**Merrily, Klavier and the editor guy exited the establishment. Both feeling as though everything was well with the world for the both of them. The former would get a chance to see Apollo scantily-clad, he was doing someone a favor for once, and he actually got away with one slight white lie. The latter was merely ecstatic at the thought of earning even more cash – those refined types always like the cash.**

"**Well, I suppose we go our separate ways here." Klavier mentioned, tucking his hands in his pockets and giving the editor guy a slight smile. He was surprised he could, his head was still pounding and he swore he was seeing double. "That was. . .interesting. But let's not mention it to anyone else for the sake of our reputations."**

"**Ah, you make a good point." The editor guy nodded in agreement. He was stumbling as he stood, groaning under his breath and looking overall like he was going to pass out. "Before we depart, could you tell me his name again? I can't recall what it was the first time."**

"**Apollo Justice."**

"**Oh. . .and does he have any relevance in your life?"**

"**Well, sort of. After all, he is the son of a famous singer and a so-called rival in the courtroom."**

**The editor guy suddenly went rigid and he was gaping. He overall looked lost in awe at something he said, Klavier backed up slightly to give him room for realization.**

"**He's the son of a famous singer. . .? Who? If this kid's got a voice like the parent, and he's well known, then HOT DAMN, I really WILL be bathing in cash!"**

"**Wait, wait, don't get ahead of yourself!" Klavier tried to warn him, staring with horror at what may happen if he gets so excited while experiencing the after affects of liquor. When the mood calmed down, he sighed and mentioned; "Lamiroir is his mother, but he is not a singer in any shape or form. It's quite sad. Anyway, he's actually a defense-"**

"**Lamiroir?! That's perfect!" The editor guy suddenly clasped his hands, the colors dancing away in his eyes. He whirled away from Klavier, whom watched him with a blank expression, and gazed skyward dramatically. "Who cares if the kid doesn't sing?! If people find out who he's related to, they'll REALLY tune in and check out the magazine! And when it becomes popular, he may be convinced to do something productive like become a stripper at a club or perhaps go into pornography and then I can manage his career and become SO RICH that I could. . .!"**

**Klavier briefly massaged his temples again. He couldn't handle that spoken fantasy, for it was too loud on him right now. He couldn't help crushing his dream by pointing out; "You really must be under the influence. I'm sorry to say this, but Herr Forehead is only interested in submitting pictures to the magazine through me. . .and it's unlikely he will pursue those kind of lifestyles."**

"**Well, just in case," The editor whirled back around, smirking more than a little smugly. "It would be worth suggesting to him. It would benefit me greatly. . .I mean him. . .yes, him. . ."**

_**. Flashback Fade Out .**_

Klavier began walking around the building. He kept looking for any way to get high enough to a window to snap a picture. He was getting disappointed, however, to see that the windows were far too high and he couldn't reach them. He couldn't go through the door because it had been locked. . .

As far as he knew, Apollo didn't lock his windows. Guess he doesn't realize that someone could be climbing through his windows and snapping pics of his body.

The windows were high, but not all of them had curtains covering them. The ones on the second floor were not covered, and the ones on the bottom concealed view by means of blinds. There was a fire escape, however, but. . .would those very unstable-looking steps hold him up?

Klavier was willing to risk it.

He lined up himself up with the very unstable-appearing ladder attached to a small series of steps. Klavier calmed himself and tried to logically think this through. Before he, out of the blue, lunged for them. He leaped into the air and let his feet land and grip the little bars, his hands grazing the others and then gripping to keep himself there.

He still remained there above the ground, eyes screwed shut. Was he severely injured yet? Obviously. . .not. . .he didn't feel a concussion coming on, and that material of the ladder was cool underneath his palms. Slowly, he opened them and looked upward, releasing a sigh.

Okay, so all he had to was climb up and pray this crap could remain steady with his weight atop. Determined, he got his hands and feet in gear. Klavier couldn't help feeling at least slightly nostalgic, however, this reminded him of THAT time. . .when he and the band had to all hurry down a fire escape of a hotel when someone released deadly chemicals in the room and their lives were at stake.

He could almost go into a flashback right now. . .

And. . .took one hand and smacked his forehead. He couldn't dwell on past events right now! He was nearly at the top of the series of escape routes anyway, there was no time for nostalgia!

Just as Klavier's hand grazed over the top handle, it suddenly made a horrible screech-like sound and began breaking in half. His eyes screwed shut and he cursed under his breath, that was too loud!

_**0~0~0~0~0~**_

In Apollo's bedroom, the aforementioned occupier of the bed was comfortably sleeping. Any minute now, his alarm clock would ring and alert him to a new day. Limbs were all over the place and his face was buried in his mattress.

But this peaceful scene was soon disturbed. . .in three, two, one. . .

_**EEEEEEE! CRASH! **_"OH GOD. . .!"

Apollo promptly bolted to a sitting position, eyes now fully wide open and terrified. He briefly was in a daze, shocked from the rude awakening of a screech, crash, and someone that sounded rather similar to Klavier panicking. He hurriedly threw the warm blankets and sheets, pretty much throwing himself out of the bed and scurrying over to the window.

Apollo was very panicky in raising the window and then leaning out a little, gazing around and surveying the scenery. His eyes scanned every inch, taking in the bustling streets and cars, the people passing by, his neighbor peeing in the yard – too much information –, but he didn't once gaze downward towards the right side at his fire escape – where the noise had been coming from.

Below him, on the fire escape, was Klavier. Klavier stared up at him, eyes wide and a truly terrified expression on his face. One leg was balanced on the ladder, the other was dangling, and both hands were desperately gripping half of the step that didn't break off and crash.

But Apollo never thought to look down there. Slowly, his bewildered expression melted to a blank one and he shrugged his shoulders. Probably thinking he was just hearing things.

_**0~0~0~0~0~**_

Klavier didn't dare to move, breathe, or even use monologue. He was truly horrified, worried that either the ladder or his shouting stirred him and he would catch him in the act of what seemed to be stalking for pictures.

But very thankfully, Apollo never once looked down. Shrugging his shoulders, he reeled back into the room and then pulled the window back down. With that, the faint ringing of his alarm clock began going off obnoxiously on the inside.

He waited for a few seconds, straining both his eyes and ears. His target never once opened the window and looked out again. Okay, that was a good sign, the coast was clear – so to speak. With determination, he once again resumed his perilous climbing act as silently as he could manage.

_**0~0~0~0~0~**_

"(Jeez, it's annoying when I wake up before the alarm goes off.)" Apollo thought, annoyed as he shoved the button down and silenced the bedside alarm clock. He gazed at it for a few seconds, folding his arms across his chest. "(I usually don't hear noises like that in the morning, only at night. Maybe there are stray animals around the building or something, hope they don't try and get into the trash cans. . .)"

He sighed aloud, but then reverted to yawning as he began to stretch his somewhat wore arms. "(Oh well, that's not very important now. I better get my clothes, jump into the shower, and down a breakfast. Somehow, I'll have to face seeing Trucy at the talent agency and attempt to look at her the way I always did.)"

He crossed the room to where his clothes had been lied out and then began draping them over his arm. A hot flush crept into his cheeks and a scowl appeared on his face. "(Speaking of that, Klavier hasn't mentioned the scandalous magazine since. I don't think he's told Mr. Wright yet, but knowing him, the truth will come out sooner or later.)" He made a 'tsk tsk' sound and then began heading in the direction of the bathroom connected to the bedroom. "(Maybe they're still waiting for me to exploit myself, if so, they've been very skillful in hiding it. Well, it's NOT HAPPENING in this lifetime! I still refuse to do it, that's. . .it's completely. . .ugh, it's just senseless!)"

With a twist of the knob, the door flew open. Apollo entered with the clothes in hand and mocking Klavier and Trucy's previous words aloud even more than they were that day.

_**0~0~0~0~0~**_

Speaking of Klavier, he finally arrived at the top of the platform after a very long journey of trying to keep a grip on the creaky old fire escape and accidentally getting the leg of his pants caught on random old screws. He survived it. Once arriving at the top, he considered breaking out into a victory dance before deciding against it.

From this distance, he had a rather clear shot of the bedroom. He could easily snap a picture of his target if he would just get undressed there out in the open. Certainly, Apollo didn't have to be impossible even when no one was around. . .right. . .?

Klavier shuffled around to one of the sides of the window and then he pressed himself flat against it. Trying to stay out of sight. Lucky for him, the curtains weren't blocking anything. He smiled anxiously, expecting to see something drool-worthy, and leaned his head around the side and peeked through.

However, he could not see anyone in the room. His eagerness promptly deflated. He went through so much trouble just trying to get up here! He was NOT about to leave without one drool-worthy shot!

. . .Oh God. . .he sounded like a fangirl. Hopefully, this would not last. As soon as this was all over, he could only pray that this wouldn't be a constant occurrence. Sneaking onto the fire escape of Apollo's residence and ogling him every morning. That sounded so-

Klavier shook his head, attempting to forget about these thoughts for a moment. He reached into his jacket pocket for the camera and was just about to fish it out. . .when he overheard a door slam and Apollo babbling out loud.

"He's coming back. . .!" Klavier whispered in a distressed manner. He wildly gazed around, trying to find somewhere to hide. But it was kind of impossible. . .so he promptly fell down to his knees and hoped that he wouldn't be obvious.

Keeping his fingers on the window sill, however, that proved to be not a very good idea. . .

_**0~0~0~0~0~**_

"I can't keep forgetting to shut the window _**tightly**_!" Apollo mentioned aloud, briskly approaching the window. Klavier wouldn't have been able to get a very good shot anyway, he was still wearing a t-shirt and sweat pants. Speaking of the determined new-found photographer, he was not noticed at all.

Apollo raised the window high with a good shove. Waited a few seconds, and then. . ._**CRUNCH.**_

_**0~0~0~0~0~**_

_**CRUNCH. **_There went all of the feeling in Klavier's fingers.

His eyes promptly bugged out and his jaw fell open to top it off. A horrible pain spread throughout his fingers, surging and just. . .'ouch' didn't do that situation justice.

"(OPEN THE WINDOW. . .! HERR FOREHEAD, OPEN THE WINDOW. . .! OH MY GOD! HURRY!)"

Thankfully, Apollo raised the window. Possibly to do that _**again**_. . .and that was when Klavier hurriedly reeled his crushed fingers only seconds before the thing slammed down once more and Apollo, satisfied, turned and briskly walked away.

Now that Apollo was gone, Klavier allowed himself to collapse onto the platform on his face, cradling his fingers, tears accidentally began pouring out and he cursed so much that it can't even be mentioned do to the intensity.

_**0~0~0~0~0~**_

The door was firmly shut, the water began pouring from the shower head, and dirty clothes hit the basket on the floor. Apollo soon disappeared behind the curtain.

Admittedly, he felt somewhat paranoid. There was the strangest feeling that someone was just outside of that door waiting for their chance to do something. . .

But he shrugged it off and began scrubbing. If there was one thing he needed to shake off, it was his random paranoia that loved to act up whenever. NO ONE would be stupid enough to climb his fire escape and come inside through the window or anything. . .

_**0~0~0~0~0~**_

Klavier, once getting a very slight amount of feeling back into his battered fingers, pulled the window open and then climb inside from where he stood on the fire escape platform.

As soon as he made it inside and rose to his feet, he felt a blast of chilly air. The room was positively freezing! How was it possible for Apollo to not freeze to death?! Even the stray tears that remained on his eyelashes would probably turn into icicles!

But the good news was. . .his crazy entrance worked. And even though he had to deal with a lot of shock and crushed fingers, there was no way he could turn back now. This was the point of no return, and he WOULD get what he came for. Before Klavier walked to the direction of the bathroom door to peek in, he surveyed the room. Smiling casually.

This wasn't a bad place, it almost looked too coordinating to be real. The colors were bland, but matched, and he didn't have a ton of unnecessary furniture – only practical things. The floors and corners were surprisingly free of clutter, but that kind of sucked for him because he was tempted to prowl around for anything that would humiliate him.

Well, maybe a quick little browsing wouldn't harm anything. If he peeked into the bathroom too soon, Apollo may notice him. He sounded like he was in the shower, so he would have to go in to the front line when he least expected it. Besides, he had paranoid vibes.

Klavier hummed under his breath, calmly strolling around, still cradling his fingers that he couldn't move too much, and just gazing in every direction. If he wanted to see anything exciting however, he would probably have to search underneath and between furniture however. Apollo seemed like the type to hide humiliating items in that manner.

Something finally did catch his eye, however. Atop the nightstand, he could see something rather familiar on atop crystal clear. Klavier strolled over, leaning and taking in what he could almost not believe he was seeing. Then again, he really shouldn't be surprised.

It was that censored picture of him. Ripped carefully, right out of that magazine what's-its-name.

"You're not so chaste as you advertise, Herr Forehead~" Klavier couldn't help commenting under his breath. A very approving smile appeared on his lips and he actually chuckled. He had so many theories as to why this was here out in the open, and they were far from innocent.

Strangely, he was rather fond of this discovery. When, in any normal situation, shouldn't he have been at least a little mortified of just WHO was looking at this stuff? . . .Eh, not really.

_**0~0~0~0~0~**_

It was a good thing his camera didn't have a loud noise when it snapped pictures, also, another pro to be considered was that he could choose whether to have the flash or not. He didn't want to draw attention after all. He could just imagine how freaked out Apollo would be if he knew he was being exploited.

'GET THE HELL OUT!' Apollo would probably yell, seconds after reaching for that camera and then hurling it against the wall.

Very quietly, Klavier approached the door and his still-aching fingers curved over the knob and opened it up. His other hand held the camera, turned on and awaiting to capture a moment. It was a good thing that the door had been left slightly ajar, he could practically burst inside. Jeez, how could he be so concerned about tightly closing a window, but he left doors ajar?

His heart pounding, the other part of his hands – that hadn't been crushed – were shaking, and he was overall nervous. . .of screwing up. All Klavier needed was one perfect shot, and he would not settle for something blurry or otherwise imperfect. He only had one chance, time wouldn't just rewind in the event a failure occurred.

Within seconds, he was inside of the bathroom. He gazed around, before his eyes landed and locked on the closed shower curtain which entirely prevented a view of silhouettes. That was like him. . .to have a completely-concealing shower curtain even though he _**lived alone**_ and there was _**nary **_a chance of anyone seeing him. How modest could one get?

Trucy knew him like the back of her hand, apparently. . .when she said he was self-conscious, she WASN'T joking.

Klavier rolled his eyes and, not expecting much, he reached for a handful of the curtain and pulled it aside swiftly and silently. After all, if he was THIS self-conscious, perhaps there wasn't much pleasant to look at under those. . .clothes. . .anyway. . .?!

Suddenly, he was eating his own not-stated-aloud words when he took in the sight he was greeted with. His eyes widened and they roamed up and down, leaving no section undiscovered. Suddenly, a hot flash consumed him from his feet to his toes.

"(And HE'S self-conscious. . .?!)" Klavier breathed a little quickly and suddenly shut the curtain before Apollo would open his eyes and catch him. He promptly fell down to his hands and knees, trying to hide. "(That's utterly senseless. . .! Yeah he's a little scrawny here and there, perhaps he should eat a little more, but. . .I see no other imperfection! And as far as being 'well-endowed' goes. . .that forehead doesn't HAVE to compensate. Not at all.)"

He didn't know why, but he suddenly felt worse than a lovestruck little tween girl whom just saw her crush getting undressed for gym. Okay, that sounds so awkward. But it, sadly, was honest! Truthfully, he hadn't expected very much when he first decided to do this. . .and now he would have to feel stupid for somewhat-crudely joking about him being 'way out of their league' to convince him to submit pictures.

It didn't help. . .Apollo was unknowingly looking teasingly as he closed his eyes and scrubbed his hair, oh, and he was giving him a nice frontal view. If you know what we mean. Yeah, you probably do.

Klavier pushed himself to his feet again, finally catching his breath and letting his pumping heart slow down and not freaking explode. All of this was so wrong, and he'd be having some interesting dreams tonight, but he couldn't flee YET. Not before he captured such a view! And it was in that moment he remembered his camera still in hand.

With frenzied movements, Klavier scrambled to his feet and then once again grasped a handful of the curtain. He drew a breath and exhaled, trying to not get so awestruck. Though he couldn't help it – he had the feeling he was NEVER going to look at Apollo in the same manner ever again.

He drew the curtain aside and peeked in, eyebrows raising and his eyes shimmering with delight. Now, Apollo was turned away and rinsing shampoo for his hair. . .now he had a perfect view of his behind. . .how was he not doing this on purpose?!

"(Now who WOULDN'T smack that?)" Klavier randomly thought, smiling in a dreamy manner as he stared in a manner that seemed mindless. . . .After a few seconds he realized just what he stated in the mind. Take our word for it, his expression was beyond bewildered. "(That sounds so. . .wrong. . .I need a moment.)"

Again, just before Apollo could turn around and grasp the towel hanging over the top of the bar to wipe his eyes, Klavier suddenly reeled away and closed the curtain, promptly dodging his gaze by falling down to his knees, Jeez, he wouldn't be surprised if they ended up bruised by the next day.

This was too stressful! He shouldn't look so enticing to touch!

. . .Wait, Klavier suddenly noticed that he was focusing on the wrong thing. Well, as much as he would like to correct that thought through monologue, he kind of felt lazy about it.

Once more, he drew a breath and exhaled. His numb fingers pressed the 'on/off' button and it flickered back on. Duh. Klavier then took a chance and stood up again. A third time, he shoved the curtain aside and he held the camera in front of his eyes.

And a third glance of his courtroom rival was just as good for the eyes – among other things – as it was the previous two times. Thankfully, Apollo was hopelessly oblivious to his presence. He had his back turned to the shower head, standing underneath letting it flow down him. Oh God. . .this was perfect!

_**CLICK.**_

Klavier, although he had gotten the picture, cringed. When it was previously stated that the camera wasn't loud when it snapped pictures. . .um. . .yeah, only when you _**set it**_ to that.

And, because of his fascinated ogling, he sort of. . .forgot to adjust that. Though, at least he did remember to get rid of the flash.

Klavier promptly turned and made a rapid dash for the tiny closet-like thing that was nearby. Presumably for towels and other bathroom supplies. He JUST managed to dive in and slam the door shut when Apollo asked aloud what was that sound and peeked around the still-left-open curtain.

_**0~0~0~0~0~**_

Okay, this was not the most comfortable position to be in. This really couldn't even be considered a closet at all, more like a corner of the bathroom had been sealed off on one side with two extra walls and had a door to allow entrance and exits. It seemed like a major flaw in the building's design and it sure wasn't very roomy or comfortable. Did we mention it wasn't comfortable?

Klavier sat against some baskets of towels and washcloths, and stacked rolls of toilet paper and he swore that thing his feet were on was a hair dryer. He awkwardly tried to adjust his position, hoping to make it less uncomfortable. When he realized that was impossible, he blew hair out of his face and just accepted this as it was.

Besides, he had been in here for what felt like several minutes anyway. Eventually, Apollo would leave the shower, get dressed, do some prep work, and then leave. . .and he would be in here for a very long time because Apollo had so much to do just to go out into the world. He would be a hypocrite if he said he didn't know what that was like, however. He just stayed quiet.

To try and kill the time, Klavier fished his camera out of his pocket and then turned it back on. A dreamy, 'I am totally not conscious of the world around me' kind of smile appeared across his lips as he gazed at the picture displayed on the screen.

Notably, there were no irritating blurs or other imperfections inside of it. One minor detail was the steam, but then again. . .the fact that the steam enveloped him like that, it strangely made it look hotter. Literally. From this angle, nothing below the waist was shown. . .okay, well, only SLIGHTLY but give him a break, it was hard to focus in that moment. There was a slight glimpse of his hips too, but that was totally okay with him. His eyes were closed and his expression was relaxed, water could be seen falling over him too. Something that really added to this scene was the way one arm was raising to his neck and seemingly trying to message it a little.

Klavier nodded approvingly. This was so going to be on the front cover.

Suddenly, he overheard the water flow lesson and eventually stop entirely. He heard the curtain be shoved back and a splash. Hmm. . .who says he had to take only one picture? Why not two? Eagerly, perhaps. . .TOO eagerly, Klavier threw himself over to the door and pulled it ajar just enough to see out of with one eye.

He could see Apollo now out of the shower, sighing and drying himself off. From this angle, he could see him from the side as he furiously tried to lap up every droplet of water. He smirked and turned back on the camera and then began messing around with the settings. Just to ensure that he didn't accidentally let it make the loud noise when another was taken.

Even though, if someone else were to know about what he was doing, he may seem like a peeping tom or something equally unhealthy. . .Klavier couldn't help. Something about him drew his eyes to his body – that sounds wrong too – and this was a force he couldn't battle away. It was like. . .one of those things you just HAVE to stare at.

Apollo finished drying his body and tied the towel around his waist. He soon claimed a seat on the edge of the bathtub and reached for another folded at his side. He took it and began pressing water from his hair.

. . .Perfect! This would work too! Klavier waited until the door didn't seem to be in his line of vision any more and then he shoved it open a little more, enough for him to press the camera against and capture him.

_**SNAP.**_

. . .Curse you, digital camera. May you and your complex settings burn for all of eternity.

Apollo raised his head, startled by the sound of that noise. But, by that time, Klavier already realized and reeled away back into the stack of toilet paper – knocking it over in the process – and then his shoulder blades painfully connecting with the basket of towels and washcloths.

Again, Klavier put the latest picture on the screen. He chuckled, so amused by the fact this actually worked out well. In this picture: The towel wasn't entirely below the waist very well, it was noticeably slipping and flashing a little more skin than necessary. His legs were clearly seen, very much shaped nicely and only slightly showing hair – NOTHING like that guy with the forest growing on his chest that Klavier was forever traumatized by. His arms were held high as they held a smaller towel against his head. Brown flat locks still poked out from underneath. Also, another different feature was that his eyes were open and he was certain people would like to see how big and full of life they were.

Yeah, these two would work just fine. Klavier was anxious to return home, download the pictures to his computer, and then print them out in all their glory. Pardon that bad choice of words toward the end. But, first, he would have to wait for Apollo to finish up or at least go to the other side of the room so he could sneak back out. It seemed, he would have to wait around for a little while before he could leave.

"(However. . .)" Klavier thought, smirking once again and then approaching the ajar door. He gazed out perhaps much too charmed in this moment to be considered normal. "(Watching Herr Forehead will certainly help pass the time. Self-conscious. . .for God's sake, WHY would he have issues with THAT body?!)"

Yes, it didn't make sense! But Klavier was certain he would eventually discover the origins of these issues with his body. He was certain that he would eventually get out of this cramped flaw in the building design and download the pictures. And eventually. . .his fingers would be bruised and horribly injured-looking. It 'twas but a price to pay for the two awesome pictures he scored, however.

He couldn't wait! This was going to be so, so entertaining and pay off in time! If only Apollo, however, had any clue of what he had been doing all of this time. Alas, he was blissfully unaware and he continued about his day just trying to get over the things that Klavier had teased him with previously. He probably should have been suspicious, but strangely, he chose to be oblivious.

_**0~0~0~0~0~**_

"Mmm hmm. . .maybe if it goes this way. . ." . . . "Ugh! That's still not working! Lift!"

Brown eyes glared daggers, filled with intense dedication. A heat flash soared over his body and this was becoming much too out of control. Very out of control, it was just indescribable! And he really didn't have time to deal with such an inconvenience this early in the morning!

Oh, he TRIED to deal with it. This was a rare occurrence, so Apollo wasn't very accustomed to giving in like this. He TRIED to make it rise. However, there seemed to be no luck today. It was just dead. Theoretically.

"Okay, let's have another go 'round. . .but this will be the last time! It better count!" His hands were moist already, the air beginning to dry it out and that wasn't a very good thing. It wouldn't help that up at all. . .maybe he should have stirred at eight instead, in that situation he would have more time. . .

Once again – those words keep being abused, am I right – his hands went into the theoretical front line, into the fray, meeting the chaos head on, oh dear Lord this sounds over the top, and they worked themselves to absolute bone.

He couldn't take it, it was too much pressure. Already, from exhaustion, his heartbeat was on the rise and his breath turned into panting. His hands, they roamed all over leaving no inch uncovered and getting rather quick.

"Can't. . .take this anymore. . ." He said through deep breaths. Already, he was about to fall to his knees in defeat and just give in. His face felt like it was on fire and he leaned over, removing his already-dry fingers. "Game. . .over. . .you've won."

Apollo accepted defeat, trying to catch his breath. Once recovering at least a little, he approached the mirror again. Sadly gazing at the flat hair falling to his forehead and REFUSING to cooperate today.

"Ugh, I should have bought more hair gel yesterday. Now there's not enough to style it." He sighed, depressed, and then began walking over to that flaw in the building's design – as it had been dubbed. "Maybe I have some stored in there. It's worth a look."

He lined himself up with the door, twisted the knob, and pulled it open.

"AAH!"

"AAH! WHAT THE HELL?!"

Here's the context: Apollo, whom had already dressed and was trying to get his hair just right in typical over the top fashion, he wasn't expecting to find anything out of the ordinary when he opened up that flaw in the building's design. Nope, all he intended to find was a back up bottle of hair gel.

He didn't expect to see Klavier uncomfortably half sitting and half crouching against the clean basket of towels, with toilet paper rolls all over the floor, and he was staring up at him looking like he just got busted for snatching the cookies before they were to officially come out of the oven.

And does this make any sense outside of context? . . .We're looking into it.

They just gawked for different reasons. For a rather long amount of seconds, might we add. And eventually, Klavier, after having overheard the dramatic fight to get his hair in place, he reached his hand behind him to get the bottle of hair gel that had been there the whole time. He also used this opportunity to inconspicuously hide the camera with his other hand.

Without a word, Klavier just smiled like they were in a casual social situation and outstretched his hand, offering the bottle.

Apollo, looking utterly baffled, his hand hesitantly outstretched and accepted it. He awkwardly lowered his gaze to his feet, shuffling them a little. Trying to figure out what he wanted to say, and if it would be fitting in this moment.

Oh well, he was prepared to take a risk. . .

_**0~0~0~0~0~**_

"_**GET OUT OF MY CLOSET. . .!**_"

"_**Ah! Don't yell, Herr Forehead! I was already trying to come out!**_"

Due to the window not being closed. . .that noise echoed out from the bathroom, through the window in the bedroom, and people bustling to and fro near the apartment stopped walking long enough to stare up at it with quizzical expressions.

_**0~0~0~0~0~**_

"(W-who knows how long he's been in there. . .he could have easily seen. . .!)" Apollo thought, terribly panicked just trying to comprehend what Klavier could have seen when sneaking in here for an unknown reason. Without much awareness, he began furiously gnawing his own fingernails. "(No, that curtain IS rather dark and blocks out any view. There's only a tiny chance he could have seen anything he shouldn't have; and realize WHY I never wanted to exploit myself that day. Which reminds me, I am still pissed off about that. . .but the topic can wait! I taste soap. . .why am I biting my fingernails?)"

Inconspicuously, and slowly, Apollo wiped his fingernails off on his shirt. And it was during that time when Klavier hastily crawled out of the flaw in the building's design – that's a mouthful to say, can we abbreviate it – and successfully managed to pocket the camera before he could see it.

"Should I even bother asking why you're hanging out in that closet?" Apollo finally asked, folding his arms across his chest and forcing a stern expression across his face. Couldn't let him know how panicked he was.

Very hastily, Klavier searched for a distraction. He found it, zeroing in on Apollo's hair. He even gestured to it of all things, smiling with admiration. "Have you been doing something different with your hair? It's so becoming!"

Rather than having a quick reply, Apollo became silent. His arms fell down to his sides and his eyes traveled upward gazing at the long brown strands dangling. "R-really?" He smiled, flattered, and began swaying a little and averting his gaze. "Yeah, it's kind of plain. . .but I guess some people may be interested in that kind of thing. . .And you're trying to distract me, Klavier!" He broke free from his trance and angrily stomped a foot.

"The only distraction is your sexy hair. . ." Klavier leaned a little closer and began caressing some of the locks delicately. He didn't know whether he was serious or not, and that was the sad part to this moment. "Can I smell of it?"

"No! Because my knuckles will be shoved _**up your nostrils**_ if you don't stop trying to turn on the charm!"

Hmm. . .he didn't know if Apollo was being serious with that threat or not. But, seeing as he had enough strength to slam a window onto all ten fingers and leave them without absolutely no feeling, it was more than likely not ideal to screw around with him.

Klavier just released the hair and then took one big, retreating step away. Yet, he didn't look very fazed. As a matter of fact, he didn't even seem nervous like he was about to start lying about his reasons for being here. That was on purpose, he couldn't let him see how nervous he was or he may start staring for a prolonged amount of time and then saying he dug his own grave. Or something like that.

"Well. . .Herr Forehead. . .I was. . ." Klavier racked his brain for some kind of little white lie. But sadly, nothing stable came to mind. All could find were pathetic and transparent ones. Maybe. . .he would just have to settle for one of the worst. He sighed, now calm, he directly met Apollo's eyes penetrating his very soul. "I happen to be doing research. For science class." Hey, if Apollo didn't call Trucy out on using the lame 'science class' excuse, maybe he would-

. . .Famous last words. Apollo made a 'tsk' tsk' sound and then put his eyes back in his head. For the record, he wasn't wearing the bracelet now and he wasn't entirely certain if he could find the nervous tic he was trying to conceal. He only had a faint vibe whenever it wasn't worn. Seriously, 'science class'? Lamest lie of the century, anyone?

"Klavier, you are not a college student. Nor do I believe you would seriously conduct research for a class anyway."

"You don't know. . .maybe I never did go to college, so now I'm doing it before I become wrinkled and gray-haired."

"What kind of person studying law never GOES to college?"

"The kind of person whom has a mental phobia concerning leaving the house."

Apollo gritted his teeth, the bottle in hand being tempted to throw right about now. "You aren't enrolled in a college, there is no research to be done, and you do not have a mental phobia concerning leaving the house!"

"As I was saying, it was for science class. It was my first claim and I'm keeping it no matter how many flaws you point out." Klavier stubbornly replied, looking to be pouting a little.

"Humph," Apollo turned and began strolling over to the bathroom sink. He placed the bottle there and then leaned over it, hiding his face from view as he more quietly mentioned; "Fine, keep the claim. But. . .I'm just hoping this 'assignment' didn't have anything to do with anatomy or something like that."

"Are you suggesting I'm a pervert?" Klavier suddenly blurted out, horrified. Fittingly, he had been attempting to slip his fingers into his pocket and pull out the camera to gaze at the pictures secretly.

"You didn't. . .um. . .see anything. . ." Apollo screwed his eyes shut, feeling his face burn with mortification. He couldn't believe he had to deal with this so early in the morning. "Were you ATTEMPTING to catch a peek after that topic of the exploiting magazine rose the other day?"

"No, not at all! Why would I have any interest in seeing another guy naked?" He suddenly smirked _**impishly**_ as he rambled on; "I'm not like you, Herr Forehead, cutting out pictures from that same issue and putting them on your nightstand of all places."

Apollo really did throw the bottle that time. Among anything else he could reach.

Klavier just dodged and then ran like hell. Apollo following after.

_**0~0~0~0~0~**_

Okay, so maybe he had to totally confuse Apollo by claiming to be going back to college. Maybe he would later have this kick him when his words were contorted. And maybe he would be even more suspicious than ever. Oh, and not to mention! He also had crushed fingers and nearly got attacked with random items, all while making his escape and meanwhile not being told his intentions for keeping such pictures near his bedside of all places.

But the pros were most certainly outweighing the cons. Not only did Klavier achieve what he wanted, but also had quite the interesting displays, perhaps once-in-a-lifetime stuff. It was ideal to savor. When he said he wouldn't have any interest in seeing another guy naked, it can only be assumed he was in denial. Also, he realized Apollo had a fire escape platform and series of steps and ladders – which he could totally use to gain access again because he allegedly forgot to close his window tightly! And also! He found out that, despite his previous flustered and scandalized reactions to his own submission in that magazine, Apollo obviously liked seeing that. He didn't know why, but this made him feel accomplished.

Klavier hurriedly bolted down the steps, his feet barely even touching them. He could overhear Apollo not very far behind, shouting orders to leave and not come in uninvited ever again. At the last two steps, he leaped off, slid a little on a rug, and once more picked up the speed.

He was quite fast, dashing across the room, nearly tackling a tall lamp in a really tacky shape, and he approached the door. . .which he remembered was locked after furiously attempting to open it.

Gasping for breath, he tried to figure out his next escape plan. It wouldn't be easy. And although Apollo's rage was kind of hot, this was not a very ideal situation to be in! No literally, his rage was hot. . .because he's. . .you know, we're shutting up now.

It should be noted. . .all Klavier had to do was grasp a handle, twist it, and then the lock would be undone. It took him approximately twenty whole seconds to realize this fact. Giving himself a mental facepalm, he hurriedly did the aforementioned simple action and then took off at full speed away from the apartment and to his motorcycle.

Apollo, whom had been flat against the hallway wall near the small flight of stairs, he curiously peered around the side and then he began walking down the stairs to check out the damage. The rug was rolled up, the lamp he once found on the street corner was violently swaying, and the door was still wide open and he could overhear that motorcycle zooming away in the distance.

He cracked a smile. And then pressed a palm to it trying not to laugh. "(Did he. . .take that act seriously? Yeah I was upset he was trying to lie about going through a college class and then breaking into my house for some disguised reason. But, I wasn't out for blood or anything.)"

His shoulders shrugged and then he walked over to the door and shut it firmly. Not forgetting to lock it at the same time to ensure he wouldn't be breaking in again.

"(One of these days, I will bring it up and mention I was joking. But, for now, after all of that mocking he gave me when I made my refusal to exploit myself. . .Klavier just has it coming.)"

He felt rather satisfied with world right now. As soon as Apollo calmly fixed the lamp back in place, unraveled the rug, and then briskly traveled back upstairs to belatedly fix his hair, everything seemed chaotic. The vibe that he wouldn't have to look into it much after this came into the scene.

But he did not realize. . .was that these chaotic events, you know them? Well, good news! They were about to become even more stressful!

_**0~0~0~0~0~**_

CHAPTER POSTSCRIPT 1/3

"A little more on that end. . .some lift here and. . .no! Turn the other way! HURRY!"

There was much more yelling at the bathroom mirror. Apollo liked to be convinced it was normal to do so whenever something good or bad happened in prepping for the day. And in this apartment, yeah, that was rather normal because he did it so much.

Right now, the situation was very dire! How could he not freak out and yell protests?! He managed one antenna, but the second one kept trying to curl around and make a 'Q' shape! A 'Q'! It wouldn't be so bad if 'Q' would be related to something. . .then people whom payed attention to him would think he was trying to be endearing by making a reference to his name, someone he knew, or just a quirk about him. Unless. . .he allowed this to happen and claimed that the 'Q' stood for 'quirky'.

Hah, not that HE was quirky or anything. . .

"Oh my God. . ." Apollo promptly raised his fingers again and furiously used them to raise the stubborn antenna back in place. His eyes widened, for he was stunned, and he stumbled over the sink, closer to the mirror. "Now it's staying up on its own but it's BENT." He hung his head, groaning and feeling defeated once more. "Ugh. . .now I'll have to start it _**all over again**_. Well, either that or go out into public with both of these looking different. But I'm not one of those attention-addicts so. . .let's start all over again."

He would have to remember to call Trucy and inform her it would be another very long forty minutes before he would meet up with her at the talent agency.

For now, he proceeded to walk over to the shower, peel back the curtain, and begin running the water. . .

_**0~0~0~0~0~**_

CHAPTER POSTSCRIPT 2/3

". . .Could you be any slower?" Klavier complained for pretty much the twenty-eighth time. His battered fingers tapped the desk surface. His eyes roamed back and forth, back and forth, left and right, double time left and right, keep up the sync, dear Lord make it stop. "I would like to download these pictures before the magazine itself stops running, thank you."

He didn't understand it. He had the very latest computer and it was mind-bogglingly expensive. It managed to be very fast in other areas, but seemed to be lacking in the downloading section. If he had been keeping track of the time, Klavier believed he was sitting here for a grand total of forty-seven minutes bored out of his mind.

The computer screen showed a square showing the downloading process. A very irritating icon of planet earth spun around and a folder icon was rapidly rocket-launching papers into it. There was a very long line and the percentage of progress remained stuck at. . .fifty. And it was supposed to reach one hundred.

Klavier leaned back, raising his hands to his eyes and rubbing them tiredly. Finally, slowly letting them fall down and pull the surrounding skin near them. Oh, look, it moved up! Only one percent!

"I swear, this computer must be evil." Klavier concluded, irritatedly watching the screen. He sighed and then closed his eyes.

He relaxed, trying not to loose his cool over something as simple as waiting for pictures to download on to the computer. However, the moment he closed his eyes, he began to relive what he witnessed earlier today. . .mental pictures that weren't going anywhere anytime soon.

Maybe he was being just a little hypocritical, but he couldn't help smiling in a dreamy manner as they all assaulted his mind.

But only a little. Hey, we've all our own flaws. . .

_**0~0~0~0~0~**_

CHAPTER POSTSCRIPT 3/3

Ema's eyebrows raised very high with interest and as she continued gazing through the magazine. Yesterday, she hadn't much time to finish it after being disturbed by the pictures of a guy with a chest like an ape and then Klavier of all people. She had been too traumatized.

Luckily, she recovered. Enough to hurriedly go past page thirteen. She was relieved beyond anyone's understanding when two other nobodies were there equally scantily-clad. So, with this reassurance, she was more than happy to continue.

But as she began staring and drooling, she couldn't help wondering. . .if Klavier submitted pictures of himself, then did that mean anyone could do so? Like, maybe some of these guys weren't even offered a page, they just handled the camera themselves and then sent them off?

Not that she. . .was. . .you know. . .questioning it or anything, but would happen if say, someone else she knew submitted pictures for a future issue? And she had a good idea of a perfect canidate.

A mental picture of Apollo flashed through her mind. Er, not by choice mind you. We swear. Come to think of it, he was rather self-conscious when something like this entered the topic. . .if so. . .could that imply he wasn't so bad to look at underneath those horribly plain clothes?

A dazed smile appeared on her lips, looking much too uncharacteristic in this time frame. Her eyes were hazy and without awareness of it, just a little bodily fluids were trying to release from her mouth.

Hey, he would probably be a thousand times better to look at. She almost envied Trucy, Trucy probably had infinite chances to catch him in some state of undress. Though, she would never admit this out loud. And probably not to herself ever again.

If Apollo really did do such a thing, she would personally deck any other person who dared to put their dirty fingers on the issue before she could get to it. But, hah, come on, WHAT were the chances of something like THAT happening?!

TO BE CONTINUED

_**0~0~0~0~0~**_

Klavier, you hypocrite. Ema, you naughty girl. Apollo, . . .you need to totally alter your wardrobe. D : Not to call anyone out or anything, but it MUST be done for this chapter.

Ah, after writing a short prologue, it almost felt good to write a longer official chapter. Though my fingers are getting worn out as I type this A/N. I would have published this chapter much sooner, however, I've been busy. . .with. . .stuff. . .okay, I admit it, I was mostly spending my spare time _**playing video games**_! - Shamefully lowers her head -

Well, at long last, the next chapter will feature a one month time skip. And you know what that means. . .? DUH, it means Apollo's bad luck will be increasing as the issues go flying off the shelves and racks! : ) Anyway, see you then! In the meantime, I do hope you read and review. . .just to let me know how the story is going~


	3. Exposed And Cornered! Gasp!

Well, here you go, the third chapter! I feel the need to admit. . .I never thought I would be able to keep focus like this and be able to deliver promised updates. Even if the story may not be, this feeling is awesome. -Breathes in, just trying to savor the moment-

Now this chapter provides some interesting situations, perhaps even more interesting than what you previously read. Apollo, at long last, realizes what is going on. Hey, welcome to the chaos, you're among friends! : D . . .That's all I have to say. . .because I don't do early spoilers unless you already are aware like from, say, the summary.

_**DISCLAIMER: "I, MasterMindOfFiction, swear on my 3DS, I still don't own the Ace Attorney series."**_

_**0~0~0~0~0~**_

Picture Perfect Turnabout

Chapter Three – Exposed And Cornered! Gasp!

(Written And Published By – MasterMindOfFiction)

_**0~0~0~0~0~**_

_**. Flashback Moment .**_

**Once again, Klavier and the refined-looking editor guy were out for drinks and a chat. This time at a bar downtown that was only open during the day. . .because it turned into a sly strip club at night. And it's safe to mention, the bar was surprisingly less chaotic. . .**

"**Okay, Mr. Gavin, let's see these pictures you've taken." The guy prompted after taking a large and not so much careful sip of his alcoholic beverage. "This will be the big moment where I decide whether he can have an entry or not."**

"**Of course, I have both in my pocket." Klavier lowered his hand to his jacket pocket and then fished around for the two pictures that he previously downloaded and printed. "And, not to bring it up before its time, I hope you've considered my suggestion about putting him on the cover and give him a page. He deserves the. . .attention."**

**The editor guy shrugged his shoulders, but he said nothing. And rather than bothering to say anything, he reached for his tall glass and began chugging it like there was no tomorrow.**

"**Here they are, tell me your thoughts." Klavier placed both pictures down on the table surface. Across from him, the editor guy who was starting to get a massive headache and clumsy movements, he took his free hand and grasped them.**

**The editor guy placed his beverage down and he held the large pictures between two fingers. He closely surveyed them for any faults and seemed to be staring so intensely, it was stunning how they didn't burn holes directly through. Klavier, meanwhile, he kicked back against the booth, one leg crossed over the other, he was smiling as if rather proud of himself.**

**God knows he deserved to have some kind of pride. . .he needed something to make up for his fingers. Which, by the way, he gazed down at to ensure the bandages around all ten weren't peeling off.**

"**Hmm. . .good form, no visible camera flaws, seemingly oblivious to the camera being there, visual effects of steam and water. . ." The editor guy cracked a smirk. "This is most certainly useable. I almost wonder how you two did it, it looks as though what's-his-name was really taking a shower and you peeked in."**

"**Well, uh, that's what the theme is supposed to look like." Klavier was quick to respond. Notably, he was sounding somewhat flustered as he spoke. Probably because he stated that he almost thought he peeped in on his shower to take the pictures. "Anyway, is it possible to put him on the cover and give a page?"**

"**Yes, there are some pages up for grabs, and we haven't selected the cover image yet." The editor guy chugged down the remains of his alcoholic beverage. And maybe it was just the liquid, but he was beginning to feel intoxicated and moved clumsily. "So if you give us the okay to place the pictures wherever we feel, then they will be inserted. Are the terms okay with Mr. what's-his-freaking-name?"**

"**Herr Forehead agrees with the terms. So you've nothing to worry about."**

"**Excellent! I will take them to the second editor later and we'll begin the work! Tell your. . .uh. . .Mr. . .ugh! Tell the guy with the giant forehead that he will have his place next month!"**

**Klavier couldn't help it. Even though this could mean some intense chaos, he smiled with no restraints and then raised his glass high. "Perfect! Let's drink to it~"**

**The editor guy beamed himself, filled his glass to the brim, and then raised it high. "I second that!"**

**Their glasses clicked and they proceeded to chug down the contents like there was no tomorrow.**

_**. Flashback Fade Out .**_

It was another bright and sunshine-filled morning. The light emitted from the skies and filtered through the window of Klavier's residence. He briefly raised his head from the pillows on his bed, eyes blinking and trying to get adjusted to it. But he couldn't freaking handle it at ten in the morning.

He sleepily murmured something and then let his face collapse back into the pillows, rolling over to the opposite side and pulling the blankets up to his chin.

All of a sudden, his cellphone began to ring. And he knew that because it still had his old Guilty Love ring tone blaring loudly through the peaceful silence. Klavier's eyes cracked open, alert and disturbed. He sighed and outstretched his hand to grasp the phone.

"Ugh. . .hello?" Klavier murmured, still trying to awaken properly. He stifled a yawn and rubbed his eyes with his free hand. No one responded. He tried again; "Anyone. . .there?"

"Oh! Mr. Gavin! I apologize for the belated comment!" That was the unmistakable voice of the alcoholic editor guy he had been meeting with. But hadn't heard from in a month now. "Seeing as I don't have the phone number of that guy with the large forehead, I felt it was appropriate to call you instead. The latest issue for the magazine has hit the racks today."

". . .Did you seriously just use the words 'hit' and 'racks' in the same sentence?"

"Kind of. . .but it sounded better in my head."

Klavier nodded, not saying a word. That would sound much better through monologue than it would with the tongue. Something about it made it seem wrong.

But then. . .he suddenly had a late moment of realization. Excited, he suddenly threw his covers aside – briefly shivering due to the cold air and the fact he was shirtless –, and then sat up with more alert expression. "Wait a second! Did you just tell me that a month has already passed? The latest issue is out?"

"Er, kind of. Why do you ask-" Klavier promptly pressed the button and ended the call before its time. He suddenly found the needed motivation and energy to get his lazy behind out the bed and into the world.

He tried not to, but a series of snickers began to pass his lips as he made off-the-wall movements to express his excitement. Truth be told, the time had passed so fast and during this time he had been busy still watching Trucy pretend to be panicked when the three of them were in the same room and he suggestively bring up his entry in the magazine to Apollo to see him look like he would explode on the spot.

Klavier had been absolutely dying for the big day when the magazine issue would be sold. He knew it had a lot of readers, and this city had a rather large population one would always run into no matter what the destination. If he was confronted, he probably couldn't describe exactly why he was so pumped up. It was just. . .out of the ordinary and exciting.

One of those once-in-a-lifetime things. It would certainly be for Apollo; he remained oblivious. As the days turned to weeks, seconds and minutes turned to hours, the self-conscious attorney never looked at him in the same manner as he did before – but admittedly, the situation was reversed for Klavier too – and he would always cringe whenever memory of the magazine rose from the depths. He would look like a stern and disapproving parent whenever Trucy looked into his eyes with fake paranoia too. And Phoenix just looked at the both of them, obviously thinking: 'Keep walking, man. Eyes straight ahead. Don't get involved.'

"Well, it's time to wake up~" Klavier randomly proclaimed with a sudden burst of enthusiasm. Any trace of sleepiness beaten into nothing, it's no exaggeration when we say he leaped out of the bed, to his feet, and hurriedly began gathering clothes.

_**0~0~0~0~0~**_

MEANWHILE. . .

Passing by the bookshop on her way to purchase groceries for the week, Ema was picking up her pace trying to hurry. After all, there was a lot that had to be done on a Saturday.

Let's see. . .she had to shop for groceries – food items and paper products, pay a stupid bill, go to some guy on the detective squad's house and get an item from him, remember to hurl rocks through Klavier's window when she knew he'd be standing there, and finally she had to go back home and clean up after that get together last night. . .wait a second. . .

Ema had been mentally naming off the things she had to do in her head. But that was when a very important moment of realization struck.

"(Oh, that's right!)" She hurriedly froze and then rotated around to the bookshop. Cracking a smile as she surveyed the inside through the windows. "(It has been a month. . .maybe the latest issue is out. Hopefully. . .no one will see me looking for it.)" Her brows connected with focus and her expression revealed much dedicated concentration.

No one knew her secret. . .the fact she had been a long-time reader for this magazine and often enjoyed goofing off during work hours just to ogle the. . ._**ahem**_. . .'eye candy'. Oh, she would be lying if she said no one has ever come close to discovering it and mocking the fact she was trying to conceal it. She could remember countless; mostly involving Klavier.

It was like the man had a vibe every time he stopped by and she had JUST turned the page to someone smoking hot. As a matter of fact, by now, maybe. . .though she was humiliated to realize it. . .he probably _**already**_ knew. That could explain a few things. . .and if THAT was why he bothered to submit pictures of himself, well, let's just say the concept made her sick to her stomach and she had to smack a palm to her mouth to try and keep her disgust down.

Honestly, she could only get on her knees and pray that this wasn't his motive. But she decided against doing that on the street corner, that was a hazard.

Ema glanced left and right, ensuring that no one she knew was around. And slowly, she rotated around and began walking backwards toward the front doors. She wore an innocent expression and continued looking left and right, effectively dodging all of the tables in her backward walking.

At long last, her heels bumped into the double doors. She sighed, very much relieved she made it this far, and then quickly whirled around and composed herself. Entering normally, as if she wasn't totally nervous of doing this and risking total humiliation at its finest.

The very rude employee at the cash register didn't offer a 'hello' or anything when those glaring eyes met Ema. But that was to be expected. . . they did that to everyone. As a matter of fact , Ema dismissed the hostility and then she tried to ignore the scent of desserts coming from the area where they sold coffee.

She had to make a dash for the magazine rack, get her hands on the issue first, and then run like hell to the cash register before anyone noticed her. Ema, while walking rather fast, she reached into her pocket and pulled out her wallet. Ensuring she had a few dollars to spare. And thank God, she DID.

This couldn't be anymore perfect for her! Just so happening to pass by the bookshop on the same day the latest issue hit the racks – that somehow sounds best UNSAID –, wasn't called out for paying the place a visit despite her busy Saturday schedule, and she also had more than enough money on hand to buy the issue and maybe even some junk food over there too! Smiling, on the inside, Ema could not help wondering if this scenario would be any more joyful. . .

And that was when she approached the magazine rack still positioned in the very center of the book sections. Proving to be inconvenient for anyone whom wasn't paying proper attention. Employees would be able to tell of very sad tales. . .that consisted of customers running into them and not putting the magazines back in order. Leaving them to get butt in gear and do it themselves.

Not preparing to see anything majorly shocking – it wasn't like Ema didn't know the difference between both genders – she locked her eyes on the magazines and let her hands roam all over in search of the one in particular she was on a quest for.

She finally found the large name popping out – though she couldn't see all of it because apparently they felt the need to slap the price tag over it – and noticed by the date next to it. . .this was the one she wanted! Score! Eagerly she reached for the teen gossip magazine blocking it from her view, throwing it very far behind her to the floor, and FINALLY it was in her view. . .

. . .Causing her jaw to once again fall open, and this time, heat scorched from her neck all the way to her ear tips. _**What has been seen shall never be unseen.**_

"Wha-. . .tha-. . .is. . .is that. . .APOLLO?"

_**0~0~0~0~0~**_

At that same time, there were readers all over the place just happening to look at that same magazine cover, and there were also some reading it thoroughly and happening to stumble upon the second picture included on page number fifteen.

And they all had the same thought: 'HOT DAMN, WHO _**IS **_THAT GUY?'

_**0~0~0~0~0~**_

Ema promptly considered she could be hallucinating. Maybe this wasn't real. . .because COME ON, why would Apollo of all people submit such pictures of self to this kind of magazine? So. . .she calmed herself, turned away, and rubbed her sleeve across her rapidly-blinking eyes.

Yeah, she was calm. She was in security. Nothing at all mind-blowing was before her. Content with these facts, she nodded and then turned around and gazed back at the magazine cover.

. . .That guy on the cover still resembled Apollo. He. . .oh, screw this! That was totally Apollo! She couldn't deny those giant brown eyes showing characteristic, over the top dedication as he seemed to have just stepped out of the shower and was drying his hair!

Bright red color clearly rose on her cheeks the longer she stared at that picture. It was good. . .perhaps too good. . .it almost entirely didn't look staged, like he truly had no clue he was being photographed. That expression was so exaggerated it was leaning toward adorable, his hair was actually a little more longer than one would assume – she couldn't help noticing it as it peeked out from underneath the towel in the back and slightly over his huge forehead, almost made him look disheveled and. . .casually. . . .hot. She hadn't ever payed close attention to just how much staring into those eyes would leave her lost in a trance. And she couldn't help lowering her gaze a little.

She was barely even scratching the surface. This was the first time she had EVER seen him in any state of undress and Ema intended to savor every second seeing as she would never get another opportunity. Her eyes ogled his flat, not really muscular chest, those nipples were rather distracting in a good way. That towel didn't really cover quite as much as possibly intended, she had a full view of his slender and perfectly proportioned legs and there was teasing glimpse of his hips too. Another thing to gawk at would be the way the towel was slipping, and there was a blink-and-you-miss-it glimpse of surprisingly-sized ge- . . .er. . ._**forehead**_. . .yeah, forehead. That's a safe swap, right?

Okay. . .this was bad. She swore she was getting totally turned on in the middle of a BOOKSHOP.

"Wow. . .that's surprising." Ema commented, still speechless. She swallowed thickly and pulled at the neckline of her shirt. . .wondering just when it got so freaking hot in here. "THIS is what he's self-conscious about? I can't help questioning what is wrong with him, because whatever it is, it's more mental than physical!"

Ema curiously looked behind her shoulder, checking to ensure no one was looking. She did not know what made Apollo decide to submit pictures of himself to this magazine, or did she care at this point. All she knew was that she NEEDED this issue desperately.

Swallowing thickly, again, her hands outstretched and advanced upon the magazine issue. Prepared to have it safely in her possession. . .for. . .personal reasons. . .her fingers just grazed the side of it.

But in that moment. . . "Hey, Ema~"

"AAH. . .!" Ema promptly let her hands fall back to either side of her and she whirled around sharply, notably looking busted.

Trucy stood in front of her, her eyes wide and she held a rather large book on World War One.

It took Ema a moment to realize how badly she freaked out. She stared back at Trucy, looking no less busted than she was seconds ago. She shuffled her feet and placed a palm against her thumping heart. "Oh. . .um. . .Trucy, it's just you." Her eyes shifted, hoping to glance to the other side at the issue. She tried to be inconspicuous in slipping a little closer to hide it with her body. "Interesting see you here of all places on a Saturday. Shouldn't you be, um, with your dad or something?"

"Oh, Daddy's in the mystery section! We decided to spend some time together out today, and I remembered I needed to get a book on World War One for school." Trucy responded cheerfully, bouncing on her toes and cradling the book with one arm. She seemed oblivious to Ema's obvious discomfort. "Anyway, I happened to see you over here and decided we could talk. Is there any latest excitement going?"

Ema promptly began mumbling and stammering so much, she pretty much began choking. She tried to straighten up, and Trucy looked both concerned and confused.

Okay, how was she supposed to respond to that? Well, if Ema was being honest, she would mention the magazine issue she was going to purchase. . .now pretty much only to satisfy her own fetishes seeing as Apollo had a submission or two in here. But she couldn't possibly let Trucy see it!

Firstly: she was here with her dad. And God knows what Phoenix would say or do if she became interested in perverted magazines. Secondly: for whatever reason she didn't know of, Apollo had pictures of himself in here and they may think SHE was perverted for drooling over it in the first place!

Okay, okay, so maybe she WAS a little impure for getting so excited over it in the first place. But give Ema a little credit, she couldn't remember how long it had been since one man drove her to such undignified levels. . .since that interest in Miles Edgeworth, she needed someone new.

"Well, er, Trucy, nothing much has happened lately." Ema shakily mentioned, raising her hand and clearing her throat. She awkwardly settled her eyes on the younger girl and forced a very out of place and twitchy smile that was SUPPOSED to look friendly. "I would love to talk fair-weather-ish, but Saturdays are always very busy for me. Besides, you should carefully browse the table of contents in that book to ensure it's what you need."

"Aw, I really wanted to talk!" Trucy's eyes went downcast and she pouted slightly. Kind of hoping she would seem cutely immature and Ema would be swayed by it. Admittedly, Ema looked to be reconsidering. "Just between you and me, I left Daddy in the mystery section to check something else out myself. . .something he doesn't know I have my eye on."

That was so vague, Ema became curious. She leaned a little closer as Trucy began lowering her tone and one of her eyebrows raised to signal interest. "Just out of curiosity; what exactly are you looking for?"

Trucy's cheeks promptly reddened and she almost dropped the book. But she kept a good grasp and a typical smile on her face as she had the nerve to meet Ema's eyes. "Yeah. . .um. . .I recently found out that this place sells a certain magazine. Um. . .the one with scantily-clad guys and the label is always covered by a price tag."

Ema slowly had moment of realization. During this time, she felt her brain black out as she felt like this couldn't end well. Her expression was blank as she managed to process this information, and soon reverted to looking embarrassed enough for her. When, in reality, it was mostly because she herself was on the hunt for it. . .and found what she wanted and exactly what made her life feel complete and that she could die with a smile on her face.

"E-Ema? You look very stunned!" Trucy was obviously worried, she took her free hand and snapped her fingers in Ema's face to drag her out of her moment of unmovable and stunned realization. "Come on, it's not THAT shocking! You were a teenage girl once yourself, you probably know what it's like to see something like this and feel as though you absolutely have to get a glimpse. . ."

"Y-yes, but when I was a teenager, I didn't have to worry about anyone catching me reading the stuff." Ema was quick to reply, her brows knitting together. Suddenly, she looked like a stern parent scolding the naughty daughter who just returned home hours past curfew. "I swear, you've too many people who could discover your secret and use it as either harmless blackmail or worse. . .they could broadcast it publicly and humiliate you so much – you'll be reduced to a crippled position on the floor every time you hear it in the future!"

"I couldn't help it. . .I just. . .that guy on the last issue cover had very nice abs. And besides, when I saw Klavier on page thirteen-"

"Hey! Have you no decency?!" Ema promptly plugged her ears. She looked disapproving as she continued to chastise Trucy for bringing that picture of Klavier into the conversation; "I don't need to hear what you thought of when seeing that fop shamelessly flashing the world!"

Trucy broke out into a grin. "What's so bad about it? Yeah, it was stunning, but actually. . .you have to admit that he was the best highlight of the whole magazine."

"Ugh, as if I want to see him stripped to pretty much nothing trying to be a show off." Ema slowly unplugged her ears and then rested her hands on her hips. As the seconds passed, she irritatedly tapped a foot. "I will admit, he was distracting. When I first saw him, I had to stuff my face with snackoos just to be comforted in my moment of _**horror**_." She shook her head, and against her will. . .she began smiling a little dreamily as another person entered the topic. "At least _**Apollo **_looks rather normal, no perfect body, it's nice and what I would expect on any ordinary guy. You have to admit, he's tempting to just touch all over and especially pinch his perky nip-"

Ema's eyes opened with horror and she cut herself off. It just occurred to her what she was dreamily rambling about. . .rather loudly, might we add.

Trucy's expression went from disagreement to utter bewilderment.

And that was so. . .painfully awkward. . .

"Ema. . .how do you know what Polly looks like undressed?" Honestly, Trucy didn't mean to prompt her with that question out of the blue. But seeing as this could mean what she thought it did, well, let's just say she had to know.

It didn't take seconds for her pale cheeks to lit up red and scorch oh so badly. Ema lowered her head, screwing her eyes shut and cursing herself out in her mind. She just HAD to ramble, didn't she? Why did she HAVE to give away all of that information which could be considered slipping into 'too much info' territory as she began to describe how she wanted to randomly sneak upon him and grope his chest. . .which kind of severely reverses the roles if you think about it. . .

"U-um. . .not that I would. . .damn, I'm suddenly really hungry!" Ema promptly whipped out a bag of snackoos (God knows where it was stored all of this time) and she promptly scooped some out and began eating. Not that she was mad this time, just panicked and not in the mood to discuss this topic further.

Trucy was still rather bewildered. She blinked. Probably thirty times. "You didn't answer my question. How. . .how could you know what Apollo looks like undressed?"

"We hook up every Saturday night and he lets me ravish him – _**I don't know**_. . .!" Ema promptly began eating again and as soon as she swallowed, the color in her cheeks intensified as she averted her eyes. "And, just so you're aware, that first part of the reply was _**sarcasm**_."

But Trucy thought she knew. Her mind reeled that event a month ago, when she first discovered this magazine in the first place and she confronted Klavier about the picture of himself. It was on that day when they both pretty much assaulted Apollo with the suggestion of him exposing himself. . .and if Klavier really did snap the picture he needed and submitted it. . .

Obviously, it would be in the latest issue. Which hit the. . .shelves today. Which Ema was standing in front of and seemingly trying to block it by any means necessary. It all perfectly clicked together. Trucy's lips fought to curve to a joyful smile at the puzzle solved, but she wasn't sure Ema should know exactly WHY Apollo had pictures of himself in there and HOW they got there. She must have seen the cover.

Now, all she had to do was make her move. So she could get a glimpse. "Well, I guess I don't need to know how you're aware of what he looks like undressed. Because I can still read that issue myself and find out that way."

"Okay, I'm glad you learned your-" Ema promptly cut herself off, utterly flabbergasted. She recovered from the twitchy eye spasms going on and found proper words to say, rambling onward, "You can't read it. . .! There's TWO reasons! Number one," Ema calmed herself, put back on a stoic expression, and raised one finger in the air to demonstrate. "You're still young and allegedly innocent, you should not be reading this until you're eighteen. . .tops. Besides, these guys are WAY out of our league so even I shouldn't be reading it. Number two," Ema's second finger lifted to join the other. She looked rather flustered now, using her free hand to stuff snackoos in her mouth. She ate them and continued; "Apollo doesn't know who in the world could be reading this. Wouldn't he be kind of embarrassed to realize you and I are shamelessly ogling him like he's God's gift to eyes. . .?"

"Well, I know he's self-conscious. . ."

"Self-conscious enough to want to die every time I lower my eyes to his butt."

". . .You do that?"

"What do you expect? Sometimes. . .sometimes he stands in front of me all annoyed by the gibberish other people are rambling and he starts swaying little trying to balance his weight, and, ugh! That is NOT the point, Trucy!"

Trucy promptly smiled in one of those 'you just keep digging yourself deeper and deeper, mind if I give you a shovel?' kind of ways. Still, she made some sense when she proclaimed, "You admitted that he is in that issue a while back. So, ah, is it okay if I have a peek at the pictures?"

"No, it's wrong. If YOU were to ever do a striptease during one of your shows, do you think Apollo would be in the front row drooling over it?! And GOD FORBID you ever do that, PLEASE don't get any ideas. . ."

"So basically, you're trying to say I shouldn't ruin the way I see him for the rest of our lives and vice versa?"

"Yes. I can't say I apologize, but, you're in no position to see such things."

"Ema. . .you probably stared at the magazine so long that it almost burst into flames with intensity, however. And you have to be in the same presence as him a lot. How are you going to see him the way again?"

"M-Me. . .?! Um. . .uh! Well. . .!" Ema promptly began pulling at the neckline of her shirt, glancing over her shoulder really, really paranoid all of a sudden. "It will take time. . .um. . .but. . .actually, I have the feeling I can certainly live with the brand new vision. Stop giving me that look."

"It's too bad you won't let me see the pictures. . .uh. . .I 'found out' what he was 'planning' to do and he. . .'said' it would be 'okay'."

"Oh, you'll try anything to make me show you the pictures. . .! Fine!" Ema promptly whirled around, hurriedly redirected her eyes when they fall on the cover, and she grudgingly grasped the magazine and then held it out for Trucy. Now blushing vividly and keeping her eyes away. "Take the source of our drama. At least I know I won't be responsible for taking away the virginity of your eyes. . ."

Trucy would have danced in victory. But she restrained herself from doing so. Smiling widely, she snatched the magazine out of her hands and eagerly surveyed the cover. It should be noted, she was perhaps too eager.

Promptly, her smile broke as she began gaping. Jeez, hopefully there were no flies around. It wasn't so much the fact that this was the first time she had ever seen him almost entirely nude, no, it was. . .due to the fact Klavier actually bothered to _**infiltrate his bathroom**_ just to snap some pictures. Double jeez, focus on the right thing!

. . .Or something. . .

"He would probably lock himself away in his apartment and never go outside again if he found out what we were looking at. . ." Ema couldn't help commenting aloud, watching Trucy's reaction and then lowering her head as if ashamed greatly.

"But Polly doesn't HAVE a reason to! I mean, look," Trucy promptly flashed the cover to her view. Ema hadn't seen it coming, she gasped and once more ogled it. . .any trace of shame lost. "Does THIS look 'unattractive' and 'below average' to you? Yes, he should at least a little more and get some weight in correct places. . .but that's the only flaw I can find! Dare I say. . .he looks hot!"

"Who 'looks hot'. . .?"

Trucy and Ema, they both immediately went rigid. Tense, horrified, and they looked as if they had just witnessed a nightmarish experience. They didn't reply to that strikingly FAMILIAR voice they knew too well. . .

"H-he's right behind me, isn't he?" Trucy asked very nervously, her words strained as her eyes widened.

Ema said nothing, her finger raised and outstretched as if to literally point out that he was in fact standing behind her. She looked so horrified that she could pass out and regret nothing.

To their total horror, Apollo happened to be standing right there. He looked rather curious, and was sipping some coffee he must have bought. Trucy slowly and shakily rotated around to stare at him. Their eyes met. She promptly had to place a hand over her mouth to not accidentally gasp very dramatically.

"HOLY CRAP!"

Apollo and Trucy both cringed and glanced at Ema, whom had belatedly reacted and was now frantically trying to compose herself.

That was. . .weird. Apollo didn't really know what was going on. All he was aware of, was the fact that seeing as it was the weekend, he decided he should probably spend it relaxing a little. He felt a peaceful, non-chaotic Saturday was in order. Besides, after passing by this bookshop a month ago on the way home from the courthouse, he thought, 'hey, why not try the coffee'. Can one blame him? This place had freaking good coffee.

They made it personally, it took freaking forever to get the beans and. . .wait. . .this is irrelevant. . .

Anyway, he happened to notice two familiar figures and thought 'hey, maybe they have something interesting to discuss today seeing it's a casual social setting'. Apollo was admittedly curious when he overheard them talking about someone 'hot' and he had the vibe he should inquire. Only because if they were talking about someone he knew, he wouldn't be locked out of the loop. So to speak.

But right now, he felt more locked out than ever. He curiously watched as Trucy promptly stuffed what appeared to be a magazine under her armpit and whirled around and then hid behind a very shell-shocked Ema.

"You're both hiding something, aren't you?" Apollo finally asked, looking suspicious. And you know when he looks suspicious, much like in that moment, his eyes pierced their very souls. It was. . .almost unholy. Unsettling. And Ema felt like she was going to blush if he continued to look at her in particular. "Usually, you're not alone together. And that magazine under Trucy's arm. . ."

"Apollo, I swear, this is NOT what it looks like!" Ema denied, her hands flailed back and forth and she really wished she could have eaten snackoos while saying this. Because she SO didn't want to talk right now. "I had no idea you were intending. . .well. . .I wouldn't have talked you out of it. . .but it's not because I was curious! I mean, well, a little, ugh! This is all YOUR fault for catching my very-hard-to-acquire attention!"

Ema promptly reached for her bag of snackoos, and turned around to hide her face while she stuffed it. Her munching was furious, frantic, and random.

Apollo's expression showed he was even more confused than he was one minute ago. This was made crystal clear when he walked closer and grabbed one of the girls' shoulders for them to turn and meet his questioning eyes. "Ema, Trucy, could someone just explain what's going on? You're really drawing attention from other customers right now and it's a little embarrassing."

"Well, if THAT embarrasses you. . ." Trucy bravely chimed in, finally, walking out from behind Ema. She kept her eyes averted and silently drew a breath as she handed the now-crumpled magazine to Apollo. "You may or may not want to see this magazine cover."

"Whatever it is, I'm certain it's nothing scandalous." Apollo mentioned, now sending a stern look Trucy's way as he hastily grasped the magazine and pulling it away – not bothering to look down at it yet. "At least, I can only hope you're not reading any more. . .trash. . ." Trucy outstretched her hand, used it to reach around Apollo's head, and pushed it down lower. His eyes fell on the magazine cover. Three. . .two. . .one. . .

The cup of coffee promptly fell out of Apollo's limp hand. Its contents very sadly wasted as they littered the floor and his and Trucy's feet. His eyes widened and he began trembling. . .any moment he was going to break down. . .break down like a computer in the crashing process.

_**0~0~0~0~0~**_

In the mystery section, Phoenix was leaning against one of the shelves surrounding him. He was calmly reading a book about a post-apocalypse world, a couple destined be together but were thwarted by some mind-controlling guy, and there was something about a world-wide thief causing chaos. Or something like that. It was so nicely-written that he didn't give a damn as to how ridiculous it managed to be.

"_**WHAT THE FREAKING HELL IS THIS. . .?!**_"

"_**It's you, DUH!**_"

"_**WHA. . .HOW. . .?! **_**OH MY GOD! **_**I'VE BEEN PUBLICLY EXPOSED FOR ALL TO SEE. . .?!**_"

Phoenix briefly looked up from the novel. He could have sworn he heard Apollo screaming with extreme mortification and Trucy pointing out the obvious.

. . .Nah, it couldn't be. He promptly concealed a yawn with one and then lazily turned the page, not convinced he should get involved.

_**0~0~0~0~0~**_

Trucy and Ema exchanged expressions that looked worried. They thus returned to watching Apollo attract EVEN MORE awkward stares by customers as he trembled pathetically, gawked at the magazine cover, and generally looked like a person reduced to a hopeless shell of themselves. For lack of simple descriptions.

"Apollo. . .try breathing." Ema suddenly suggested, pushing Trucy aside just a little and then approaching him, placing her hands on his shoulders and forcing a smile. "Just breathe in and out, in and out, this _**isn't**_ as bad as it seems. . ."

He couldn't even look at her. Not anyone. ESPECIALLY not that magazine cover of himself. Apollo just resorted to staring at the floor now having a pool of perfectly good coffee coloring it brown. He attempted breathing, all of that screaming was too strong for his throat. He, when he did start breathing, he sounded more like he was choking to death.

This made no sense. . .! He didn't remember anyone sneaking into his house! Except for Klavier, but Klavier apparently had been in there for 'science class' and he hadn't been caught with a camera when he discovered his presence. Still, forgetting that memory, let's focus on the present. . .THIS HORRIBLE SITUATION. Which, in all honesty, really WASN'T that bad. But try telling that to Apollo. . .just try it – we shall remember you as you once were –.

"You. . .didn't know that this was on the cover of the latest issue?" Ema asked, looking totally shocked. How could he have not known if something possessed him to do this? Unless. . .no, it couldn't be. Who would sneakily take pictures of him in that state?

"How could I. . .? I. . .I never once. . ." He responded, still out of breath. Apollo finally rose his head, meeting Ema's shocked face and Trucy's. . .smile? His cheeks promptly reddened. "What are you smiling about, Trucy?"

"Smiling?" No, he saw it! Trucy promptly let the smile fade away and she put on a fake curious expression. Tapping her chin and gazing away. "I wasn't smiling, but, um, now that I have your attention. . .why are you majorly overreacting?"

"This is the PERFECT time to overreact!" Apollo promptly insisted, raising the magazine and gesturing to it out of habit more than anything. Ema's cheeks reddened and she stared, while Trucy just stared whilst smiling with approval. It took Apollo a good eleven seconds to realize this, he promptly crumpled it back up. "All this magazine is good for is erotic pleasure and nothing else! It's mindless and completely sick! And. . .and for some reason, I'M right here on the cover! Why am I on the cover?! Besides. . .what's so hot about THIS?"

A random teenage girl happened to be passing by when Apollo asked the last part, even going as far as to use his free hand to trail down his chest, torso, down to his knees rather suggestively. The girl stopped, staring and smiling mindlessly.

He immediately cringed and slowly turned around to face the girl when he heard her whistle. They locked eyes, she winked in a flirty manner, and then walked away with a skip in her step. Apollo just straightened himself up, embarrassed.

"Well. . .I'm on that girl's side." Ema couldn't help commenting, she suddenly smiled suggestively. Apollo, utterly shocked, could only gawk. He had never seen her smile like that, it was. . .this totally didn't help him feel ANY better.

"Forget this, I'm going home." Apollo promptly tossed the magazine away, which Trucy caught, and he turned around and began sulking away slowly.

"Apollo! You can't just go home!"

"Yeah, wait!"

Ema and Trucy promptly bolted over, stepping over the puddle of coffee carefully, and they both pretty much attacked him to get him to stay. Ema was at his side, both hands digging into his shoulder, and Trucy behind him locking her arms around his neck. It should be noted. . .this was an awkward position.

But actually, nobody noted it. Apollo just froze, folded his arms and keeping his eyes on the floor. "Why can't I leave? It's only a matter of time before many other people – who read that trash like you apparently – discover this and no one takes me seriously EVER AGAIN."

"You are overreacting! Okay, so you're 'publicly exposed', what's the big freakin' deal?" Ema pointed out, rather logically might we add. It was only a matter of time before she snapped out of her fulfilled fantasies and realized the situation. "Look, it's not the end of the world! And, on another note, HOW are you not angry about Trucy reading that magazine?"

"I caught her reading it before, I guess she still hasn't learned her lesson." Apollo calmly mentioned, though he looked no less angry. He sent Trucy that same, disapproving expression and she shamefully lowered her head. Suddenly, Apollo wrapped his arms around himself – for asking one of them to hold him would have been. . .awkward. "That doesn't matter now! I guess. . .you'd just have to be in my position to understand how bad this is. How indescribably HORRIBLE this is."

"Get a hold of yourself!" Ema glanced at his arms still trembling as they wrapped around his chest and back. She suddenly felt more than a little stupid, and quickly followed that up with; "I mean. . .do you need the world's smallest violin to come and play a tune?! Man up! I insist you stop freaking out before you embarrass yourself any more than you have in the past several minutes!"

"Let him have his moment. . ." Trucy suddenly whispered, shifting closer into Ema's ear. She wore an expression full of pity for him. She didn't even know why. But deep down, she thought she was a little crude for thinking his overreacting was becoming disturbingly amusing.

"Let go of me, I really should leave!"

"No! Not until you realize this isn't as bad as you believe it is!"

"Yeah, listen to Ema! I mean, what about when Klavier took pictures of himself for that last issue? I would bet all of my money that he was kind of embarrassed when he realized what he had just done. . ."

"No, you heard him say he thought he was 'blessed' with a perfect body." Apollo was quick to reply, actually sounding. . .bitter. He turned around and pried off the arms of Trucy and hands of Ema. Looking at them with. . .quivering eyes? "The whole topic is completely disgusting and wrong, but if you DO have a 'blessed' perfect body. . .I guess it's not ENTIRELY embarrassing. But anyone in my position who looks so. . ."

"_**HOLD IT **_right there!" Ema suddenly interrupted once more. Both Apollo and Trucy exchanged looks of confusion as to why she suddenly lowered her voice after 'hold it'. The detective stepped forward, grasped the magazine, and flashed the cover to his view. And when he looked away with a bright shade of red gathering into his cheeks, she got a grasp on his neck and shoved it back to look. "Apollo, have you even SEEN yourself in a mirror? Or are you just in denial? Look at this cover picture, it's. . .and don't get the wrong idea. . .well. . .it's _**hot**_; as Trucy loudly stated."

"You're really not the best person to attempt to cheer another up, no offense." Apollo looked like he shot right past hysteria and moved into the stage of complete hopelessness. All Ema could do was gape, good thing there were no flies around in this building or that would have been unpleasant. "There's nothing particularly attractive about THIS." Again, he did that rather suggestive and slow gesturing thing. Not the best timing, another girl whom looked to be maybe around his age passed by and took the time to stop, smirk, wink, and continue going. He recoiled. "I have to stop doing that to try and prove a point."

Trucy, whom had gotten bored and turned to flipping through the magazine randomly, she stopped at page fifteen. And, ignoring the really buff guy in only his boxers, her eyes fell on Apollo's second picture and her eyes widened. "Whoa, there's even a SECOND picture! Check it out, he probably wasn't covered by ANYTHNG when it was taken!"

"A. . .se-. . .second. . ."

"Oh, you really HAD to get him started again."

Still, Ema curiously approached Trucy from behind and glanced over her shoulder. She smiled, drool starting to trail down. In this picture, Apollo was in the shower and even though it was too steamy to see his crotch area. . .that didn't change the fact that if she tilted her head and looked at it a certain way, she could see it vaguely. "Ooh~ This is a nice angle. I can't believe I just said that aloud. Oh well."

Apollo leaned over, surveying the picture. Bad move, very bad move. Scandalized, he began walking backward, just hoping to get the hell out. Eventually, he turned and began running.

Ema and Trucy both raised their heads, wiped the drool away, and only briefly saw a streak of red before the doors loudly slammed shut.

_**0~0~0~0~0~**_

This was so bad. . .completely, overwhelmingly, just utterly TERRIBLE. And how could this even happen in the first place? It just didn't make much sense. . .one day he discovers someone he knows reading that sick, sick magazine and then he's basically forced to submit pictures of himself to it, but THEN he refuses and somehow finds pictures submitted one month later! If someone had been sneaking into his house and took those pictures, they would have to do so that one day when he found Klavier on his 'science class field trip' or WHATEVER that was. The only person he was. . .well. . .guess who.

But Klavier couldn't have possibly taken those pictures. Even if he was the one to eagerly suggest he do so, he hadn't a camera at hand at the time. Not to mention. . .he would at least heard a snap or seen a flash. Maybe the person who sneaked into his house was a ninja or something. . .it's a theory. Besides, as Klavier stated, why would he have any interest in seeing another guy naked? Unless, of course, he was just saving face.

Right now, Apollo hadn't much of an opportunity to think any of this logically. As a matter of fact, he didn't have any interest at the time. Alarms were just flashing theoretically and all he instinctively knew was. . ._**run, just run and don't look back**_. We're talking; run like you've never before. So fast you'll have cramped legs for weeks.

But eventually, Apollo knew he would have to stop for rest. He finally couldn't take it after bolting down at least three or four blocks. He finally gave out, gasping for air and falling onto a bench from the back part of it.

Ooh, bad move. Again. The instant Apollo crashed for some rest, he won the attention of two girls whom looked to be in their late teens. They were standing near the bench both reading the same magazine, and soon their similar-colored green eyes widened and they gazed back and forth between a magazine page and Apollo.

We'll give three guesses as to what magazine they were reading. Let's just say. . .it shouldn't be too hard to find out.

The two girls finally held a gaze. The one who looked slightly older and dressed rather plainly, she smiled and began to giggle. The second girl who was chubbier and dressed in darker but no less plain clothes, she blushed and took hold of the magazine.

Finally finished panting, Apollo was tempted to raise his head from the cool material of the old bench. He couldn't help overhearing the girls' very obnoxious giggling. They sounded high-pitched and bubbly, the thinner and older girl sounding more nasally however. His eyes opened up and he, with a blank expression, gazed at the scenery before him.

He could make out the usual cars, buildings, streets, and the two girls now having changed positions and were a few centimeters away from the bench looking his way and giggling. Why were they giggling? Apollo gazed around, even checking himself over, but he couldn't see anything that was worth giggling at.

It was probably going to haunt him later for asking this. . .however. . .Apollo rose to his feet and began walking towards the girls.

"He noticed us!" The thinner, nasally-voiced girl pointed out in an obvious manner.

"Well, that's a good thing. I wasn't sure how we were going to approach him first." The chubbier girl replied, smiling dreamily.

Apollo soon stood before the two girls and he gave them a quizzical expression. Implying that he didn't know what the heck they were giggling about, but he felt it was only natural they spill the information for him.

"I don't mean to intrude on anything, but why are you two staring at me and giggling?" Apollo asked, nervously shuffling his feet as he lowered his eyes. Somehow, he had the vibe he would SO regret this. . .

The two girls were silent and exchanged dreamy smiles. The chubby one began boldly giggling again, the thinner one remained quiet but she also approached Apollo and stunned him by randomly settling a roaming hand on his shoulder.

"We were just. . .browsing through the latest magazines. . ." The thinner one started, her hand roamed all over the place. Apollo watched, very tense and not at all okay with it as the hand went from his chest, to his shoulders again, to behind his neck, and was TRYING to reach down his spine.

The chubbier one approached him, grinning and flashing a familiar magazine cover to his view. She must have found it endearing when he gawked, cheeks rapidly flooding with color. She giggled once more. "You're the mysterious cutie that's been featured on this cover, right? We're rather avid readers of this magazine, so we may seem chaste, but you're dealing with rather forward sisters here."

"C-c-cute. . .?" That was all Apollo could focus on, apparently. He promptly started cursing this whole situation in his head, lowering it too to try and hide his face. But the alleged sisters found it even more endearing.

"You really are cute, such a huge change from the usual manly dudes we see." The thinner of the two piped up, she made some kind of fangirlish brief squeal when Apollo raised his head wearing the most half scandalized and half mortified expression they had ever seen. "See?! You're doing it again~"

"I-I have to. . .go home. . ." Apollo promptly sputtered, reaching for the thinner girl's hand and peeling it off. He was fast in whirling around and just starting to run away – when the chubbier girl's hand reached out and grasped his arm. "Ah! What are you doing?!"

"You haven't a reason to leave so soon!" The chubbier of the two insisted. She tucked the magazine away in her jacket pocket and then moved in close and pressed herself against his back affectionately. Just breathing in his scent. He smelled. . .rather good, actually. "You would have a better time with us, we know how to show the guys a good time."

Apollo just went completely tense, eyes wide and his hands nervously touching and moving a bit frantically. He gasped briefly when the girl against his back lowered her face and nestled against his shoulder. And the thinner one, briefly looking jealous, she was not to be outdone – she actually approached his side and smiled suggestively as she began caressing his burning cheeks.

"My rather bold sister doesn't provide much, unlike I." The thinner one felt the need to say. Her green eyes basically gleamed, as did her teeth that began to show. And suddenly, Apollo felt like he was their prey unable to escape unless the situation went dire for them.

He was totally at a loss for words. And the only thing he could think was. . .he wanted to deck the jerk who simply HAD to sneak into his house as undetected as a ninja and submit those pictures! These two girls were so fangirlish. . .so forward. . .so very inappropriate in broad daylight!

But his mulling was interrupted when he felt a hand graze very low, following the curve down to his hips. He promptly shouted out and hurriedly broke away, staring with much shock at the chubbier girl.

The girl just smiled innocently, holding her hands behind her back as if she had done nothing. But he sent her a very disapproving look, just wordlessly telling her he didn't do that kind of touching with strangers.

A simple handshake, yeah that's okay. Hey, we just met and now were are becoming sociable, that's cool. But. . .when you get too touchy-feely too soon, that just sends alarms whirring and sirens wailing!

"Did you just try and feel up my butt?" Apollo, offended, asked the girl as she faked innocence. She just nodded, blatantly. He recoiled, but looked no less ticked off. "We just met, and we don't even each others' names. . .! Okay, look, this is getting REALLY uncomfortable!"

Apollo promptly whirled around, fuming. He was prepared to leave in a huff, but then. . .that all fell apart when yet another hand dared to smack against his behind this time, he even felt overly-long fingernails leave a little impact in its trail.

He gasped and then craned his neck. There was the thinner girl, her hand still raised, she looked very blatantly suspicious. He promptly felt blood rush into his face all the way to his ear tips, but he still scowled and once again tried to hurriedly leave.

He didn't give a damn if they didn't react rather. . .normally to the first encounter. All he wanted to know was why they were giggling, he did NOT expect to have role reversed assault in the middle of the day! Right now he was so disgusted, ticked off, and crippling embarrassed, he just started walking away quicker than what could be considered necessary.

Unfortunately. . . "Hey, cutie~ don't just leave us behind!" The thinner girl suddenly called out, hurriedly jogging up to Apollo's side. Even as he continued to angrily leave, eyes straight ahead, she still hurriedly paced herself alongside and began smiling uncharacteristically innocent. "We kind of. . .we want to get to know you better! I swear, when I first saw that picture of you, I KNEW we would totally be made for each other if we met! Hey. . .! Don't pick up your pace, I'm not athletic. . .!"

Suddenly, the chubbier girl managed to catch up. She sprinted alongside, beginning to raise her hands to her long red locks and put it up in a ponytail. "If you two don't mind a third entry into your affairs, can I join? I mean, even though we're sisters and that's kind of. . .ew. . ."

Suddenly, Apollo stopped walking altogether. There wasn't enough words to describe how disgusted and mortified he was. He could remember what he was like leaving the apartment this morning, so. . .unsuspecting of anything chaotic. But he simply HAD to pass that bookshop and be lured in by _**damn good **_coffee and a strange conversation by Ema and Trucy! Speaking of those two, he almost wished he had stayed there. . .maybe then he wouldn't have encountered these two psychos! BUT NO: he had to instead let his crippling embarrassment take the wheel and strand him. . .here.

The girls weren't physically unattractive. They actually looked kind of likeable in a plain sort of way. But with their very intense random dedication and freaky words, not to mention the inappropriate touching. . .he just wanted to go home and shower. Just shower like he never had before, roughly scorching his skin with warm water and scrubbing away all of this. . .this. . .ugh!

Then again, taking a shower was what sent him here in the first place. . .he almost thought maybe he could not shower at home ever again. Just pay for a hotel room once a night and use the bathroom there, maybe?

"You two have to stop following me! What do you think I am? Some kind of attention-loving celebrity?" Apollo finally blustered, having enough of their antics. The sisters stood close together on their toes literally, very tense and shocked by his raise in tone. "I don't mean to sound too rude or anything, but I freaking need some personal space. . .! And WHERE do you get all these thoughts that I'm 'cute'? I'm really not very attractive, I don't try to be, I just look decent because I HAVE to look like I can put up a good verbal fight against people in the courtroom. But you act. . .you act like I'm some kind of sex god or something. . ." He suddenly faltered, lowering his eyes as he felt a major blush coming on. "And it's. . .it's really embarrassing."

The sisters immediately clasped their hands together, faces brightening up. The thinner one went as far as to squeal audibly and look starstruck.

Apollo just facepalmed. Enough said.

"That's just TOO cute~" The thinner one proclaimed, jumping up and down. Looking. . .stupid. "Your manner of speech is just too awkward and unconvincing!"

"Even if you don't find us appealing to spend a little personal time with, can you please talk some more? I just love hearing your voice, it's exactly how I imagined it!" The chubbier one requested, she admittedly didn't look as stupid as her sister. Although she was annoying as she approached Apollo's side and latched onto his arm like he was her captive.

"Really, just stop. . .!"

_**0~0~0~0~0~**_

Hmm, there was something rather awesome about life in general. Just look up at that crystal clear blue sky, the sunlight beaming down over the earth and rays warming every direction one would take, the city was filled with the noisy people chattering and vehicles zooming back and forth. If one strained their ears close enough, they may even hear the splashing of a fountain or the laughter of the carefree folk.

Klavier suddenly stopped briskly walking, taking the time to sigh and place a hand over his face. He couldn't believe he was mentally taking in all of the scenery and the little things like that. Again. This only happened when he was feeling like life was nicely in balance for himself. And it was.

He felt so accomplished that he actually bothered to walk around the city, mentally describing little scenery things that he usually didn't take time to elaborate on. He also was looking for Apollo, it had been a little while since they last 'accidentally' encountered in between work and let's just say he was very curious when he rapped on his apartment door and he was nowhere to be found.

He just tucked his hands in his pockets and joyously continued his way down a few blocks. A random little tune that was too sugary sweet and dreamy to have any relevance to real life entered his head and he actually hummed it along the way. Yeah, life wasn't so bad.

"_**EEEEEK~ YOU'RE TOO MUCH~**_"

"_**SO CUTE. . .!**_"

Klavier promptly froze again, quickly scurrying over to a pole and pressing himself flat against it. He was totally quiet, not daring to breathe or enter the scene just yet. He knew those kind of cries anywhere. . .the kind of cries that either mean awesome nights or your worst nightmare.

Those were the cries of fangirls. Specifically, he heard a group consisting of two. One thin, the other possibly chubbier but certainly not too overweight. They may be related. . .though that was a risk to contemplate. But judging by the direction their cries came from, he was not their target.

Their target must not have been too far away. For he could hear their comments and giggles not a large distance away. And their target, by the sound of it, this guy was desperate to ditch them and preserve his sanity. But he was alone, no one else was there to provide much-desired help.

Klavier ditched the pole and he promptly began hurrying down the rest of the block. He turned a sharp corner, navigated his way past two guys in construction worker clothing, and he found himself outside of the supermarket. Next to some little section with planted bushes and a bench with one of those cube-things that people go into to make calls when in town, there was the stressful scene.

He watched, in pity. The two girls were one of THOSE types. . .couldn't say he hadn't put up with them before. They were the type that didn't take 'no' for an answer. 'No' wasn't in their vocabulary and never would be. They were dedicated, sly, forward, blindly lovestruck, and they sure did know how to navigate a guy's erogenous zones faster than one could count to three.

Poor guy. . .he looked just like Apollo. Wait. . .

No, that COULDN'T be. . .right. . .?

Klavier stared, utterly stunned. He promptly began to wipe his eyes, thinking that he was just seeing everything through a dream land or something. Maybe he hadn't woken up this morning after all, and this was just a dream.

When he slowly left cracks, his fingers still somewhat over his eyes, Klavier gazed through. And sure enough, he was seeing this correctly. That really was Apollo with one thin girl wrapping her arms around his neck and attempting to lip lock with him, and a chubbier girl was behind him tracing circles on his back in a feeble attempt to sooth him.

"(. . .Should I pity him or laugh?)" Klavier randomly asked himself, letting his fingers retreat from his face and rap against his skull trying to come up with a reaction. "(At least I think I know why he's being hassled by those two. Maybe I should step in with the typical strategy.)" He smirked briefly, one hand lowering to a folded magazine picture that he happened to have in his pocket.

It looks he would have to step in. Pulling out the ultimate strategy, the one thing that ALWAYS made rabid fangirls back off without a second thought. Klavier, trying not to snicker about the situation anyway, he hurriedly approached the scene.

_**0~0~0~0~0~**_

"You're much too tense, it's not like I'm too unpredictable to handle." The thinner of the two sisters slash fangirls mentioned. She looked at her prey still hopelessly trapped within her arms. Apollo gawked at her, sweat beginning to drip from his brow, he didn't think he would be able to survive this without passing out. . .

Wait. . .that would actually be a GOOD thing. . .

Or would it? No, no it wouldn't! Just the THOUGHT of what dirty things these two would do to his unconscious body made him break into shivering all over and the floodgates opened in his cheeks, blood rushing out.

"Now you just remain still and let me initiate the kiss, alright? It'll be over before you know it, and then my sister will pick up where I left off."

"And I WON'T go easy on you."

Apollo tried to resist, he tried to back away. But he couldn't! He was far too terrified to speak, he felt like he was going to start hyperventilating and everything!

The thinner girl began advancing upon him, lips puckered ready to go. Apollo was certain the world should have ended in that second, it would have been lovely. Because then, then he wouldn't have to-

"Hey, what do you two think you're doing to him?"

It was like a chain reaction. The chubbier girl removed her hands and stood up properly, the thinner girl reeled her still-puckered lips away staring at this unexpected person with wide eyes, and Apollo stopped bracing himself and cracked an eye open. . .desperately looking around for the source of those _**angelic **_words from an utter savior.

There was Klavier, he looked kind of. . .ticked off? Huh, that was oddly becoming. He approached the three closely, eventually stopping and tapping a foot while his hands settled on his hips. It was half prissy, half disapproving.

"Um. . .what are you doing?" The braver thinner girl asked, her arms still wrapped around Apollo. Apollo was still breathing very quickly and staring at Klavier with a VERY hopeful expression.

"I would prefer to hear an explanation to MY question. Let me try this again: why do you have your hands all over him?"

"Um. . .well. . .I. . ."

"Have you even considered he may ALREADY have someone special?!" Klavier promptly gestured to himself, a scowl passing over his face. A perfectly mastered one he could force on command, might we add. "Sorry to rain on your parade, he's gay. And he already belongs to me. You may want to back away now."

That worked perfectly. The girls promptly stared, shocked. It was either due to the fact they really believed their target was gay and incompatible with them, or because Klavier was really scaring them. As a matter of fact, the chubby one promptly straightened herself up and took a big step away from Apollo, the thinner one was frantic in reeling her arms back and then backing up herself looking very awkward.

Apollo just continued to stand in the same position, much too shell-shocked to move. His eyes however, they shifted to Klavier and he was consciously aware of what he was saying. . .and why he was saying it. . .he would have to remember to later be embarrassed about that.

"I'm glad to see we understand each other." Klavier commented, his voice now rather sweet. . .too sweet to be real. He smiled joyfully, eyes even closing. "But if either of you try that again, I won't be hesitant in resorting to _**drastic measures**_." He walked over to Apollo and, while he was still frozen with ultimate horror, he played this moment as much as he could, going as far as to embrace him from the side and then press a tiny peck against his nose. He was trying so hard not to break the act and chuckle a little as he did so.

And then he sent a death glare in the girls' direction. A very chilling and unholy glare that could probably make oceans rage with turbulence, the earth crash into the sun, and a person to die on the inside. The girls were scared to death, all of the color in their faces drained and they promptly turned around and hurriedly ran for their freaking lives out of the scene.

Klavier watched until they were out of sight. He had already broken the glare, and cracked a smile. "That always works for those types of fangirls. . .they can't handle it." He gazed down, staring at his arms still affectionately locking around Apollo's waist, while he stared up at his eyes blushing furiously and looking scandalized. Klavier took his time reeling away, saying during that time, "We should do this _**more often**_, Herr Forehead~"

_**0~0~0~0~0~**_

CHAPTER POSTSCRIPT 1/2

Breathe in. Breathe out. Breathe in. Breathe out. In and out. Keep up the mantra. Everything will somewhat be okay. Just keep breathing.

Klavier glanced down at Apollo from where he leaned against the outer wall of the supermarket. Apollo, on the other hand, he was hyperventilating big time and looking utterly freaked out as he breathed into a paper bag. He sat on the ground too, his ankles felt too weak to hold him up. Of course, as long as he kept that up, he should be okay. Maybe.

Blushing a little, he redirected his eyes back to his feet as he carried on with his explanation for his. . .sudden appearance and act. ". . .So I knew I couldn't leave you without help. I, er, don't properly know why you were being harassed like that, but those type of fangirls ALWAYS back off if you tell them you're gay – and bonus points if you have another at your side whom is willing to act over-protective and give a decent glare." Smiling in a nostalgic manner, Klavier looked to the sky. "I personally have ran into those types before, and I never would have shaken them off it was for that classic act. I could almost go into a flashback right now. . .but perhaps that can wait. Right now we need to ensure you're not harmed."

Finished trying to recover, for the moment, Apollo shuddered and pulled the bag away. It took several seconds, but he managed a normal breath and he weakly replied, "I'm not physically harmed. . .just mentally. . .Klavier, I don't know what the hell they were even thinking of! They just wouldn't stop advancing and touching me so inappropriately! And the whole thing. . .!" He promptly started getting terrible memories from moments ago in his head. Apollo gasped and then began trying to breathe into the paper bag once more. It rose and fell, rose and fell, all in a wordless mantra.

"Yes, it was rather indecent. But don't worry. . ." Klavier lowered himself down on the pavement and he smiled and gingerly pat Apollo's shoulder. "Those two girls? They'll never bother talking to you again, even if you're seen totally alone. So just calm down. . .I wouldn't let anything bad happen to my alleged 'boyfriend'." Apollo promptly froze, even the breathing settled normally. He had just enough strength to send him a disapproving look. But Klavier wasn't offended, rather, he continued to beam.

Apollo soon, however, had calmed down. At least a little. But he was still very shaken, unsure of what would happen next. Whatever it was, it wouldn't be enjoyable. He finally removed the paper bag and took a proper breath before gathering his knees close and letting his face bury into them.

"Ugh, I'll have to go home. . .for ten years tops. There's no way I can show my face in public now." Apollo murmured, sounding like the perfect definition of hopeless. Although it can be assumed he was overreacting to something not that bad. He felt his cheeks scorch dangerously as he pressed his face as far as it would go.

Even though Klavier was fully aware as to what he was talking about. . .why not play dumb? He continued beaming even as he assumed a normal sitting position, legs brought close too. "Yes, because hyperventilating in public can be very damaging for your dignity. It makes you seem so frenzied and generally-"

"That's NOT what I was talking about." Apollo sighed and briefly raised his head. He kept his eyes straight ahead at the buildings and traffic lights, unable to gaze over at Klavier. "Something happened recently, and I don't even know how. That one day when you were on your 'science class assignment'. . .someone must have. . .ugh, I can't say it!" His willingness to explain instantly deflated and he folded his arms, burying his face into that.

But Klavier. . .he could say it. Loud and clear. More than ever, he played dumb and then reached into his pocket for that picture he had carefully ripped from the magazine after purchasing it. . . .What? So he was curious. . .

"Herr Forehead, would this distress happen to come from. . ." Apollo raised his head at one hell of a good time. Klavier took this opportunity to flash the picture to his view, holding it before his eyes and smirking oh so much. "This picture in a certain 'trashy' magazine?"

There it was again. . .! Wait, did Klavier seriously purchase that magazine? No, this was horrible. . .!

"Y-you. . .h-hey, get rid of that!" Apollo promptly blustered, he desperately reached his hands out to take it. Klavier merely chuckled and held it very high out of his reach. "Klavier. . .!"

"Settle down~ as far you know, this is my only copy." Klavier craned his neck, suddenly reverting to looking saddened before he immediately looked back at Apollo smirking once more. You see. . .those two pictures were his only copies and they were sent off to the magazine-thing.

"Throw it away! I don't want to be reminded that exists!"

"But you look so calm and relaxed, it's rather nice looking at! Also, just look at that creamy white skin, you don't have any physical imperfection!"

"Burn it, shred it, rip it, drown it, just get that damn picture out of my sight!"

"Aw, but I haven't ever seen you undressed before. . .it's surprisingly nice. And, oh, look! You do have some imperfections after all – although not terrible ones so don't worry – there are two small moles right there above your belly button and the shape makes it look like a face with an open mouth. . .hey, that's kind of cute!"

"KLAVIER!"

Apollo promptly furiously got a grasp on an upper corner of the picture. Angrily, he snatched it away, crumpled it up, unraveled it, and finally held it both hands before Klavier's disappointed face and he smiled wickedly while splitting it in half and then ripping it to several pieces.

The pieces were scattered about the pavement, nobody really cared that they may be at mercy of disapproving witnesses if they were seen littering like that. Very sadly, Klavier watched them. He was just trying to make a freaking point.

Apollo's wicked smile disappeared just as fast as it appeared, he soon returned to looking utterly hopeless and humiliated, burying his face back into his knees. "If only I could do that to EVERY issue of that ridiculous magazine. . .but no. . .it's too late now. I may as well change my name and leave the country and go to the _**other side of the world**_. . ."

"This magazine is also translated into Japanese and is very popular over there. I just felt the need to point that out, Herr Forehead."

"Thanks for the tip. . ."

Klavier sighed and once again gazed at the scenery. All was quiet for a moment, before he suddenly looked very relaxed. Even though he lost his only copy of that picture. . .now he would have to purchase another. "I just can't understand how you wouldn't notice someone entering your home, snapping pictures and then running. It seems I have to believe that happened, because you just don't seem to have it in you to willingly do such things."

"Well, that shower head does shoot out water rather violently. It's very loud, I guess I wouldn't have been able to identify camera noises anyway."

"Yes, I believe you. Ah, what an interesting predicament. . ."

"Interesting? More like unbelievably embarrassing! I'm not like you, Klavier, I'm just not comfortable with all of this shameless trash polluting the world. . .and besides, it's not like I'm worth looking at. . ."

Not worth looking at? Was he insane? It took all of Klavier's strength to not randomly burst out into a lecture about how he was being way too negative, that he personally thought even though he was bold on the eyes – he couldn't help thinking he was nice to stare at. He didn't say this aloud, for it sounded much too wrong. . .besides, Apollo may become suspicious and assume he saw him from his head to his feet and everything else in the middle while on his science class field trip-thing.

". . .Well at least there's one small silver lining." Apollo sighed once more and raised his head. Trying to smile. He tried. He couldn't. So he rolled his eyes, irritated with himself. "Trucy must be happy, she doesn't have to worry about Mr. Wright finding out about her reading choices. Although I still think she could just come clean and look him in the eye and freaking say-"

Ah, so he still remembered that event. It was almost too distant for Klavier, but he could remember it too as he thought it over. He hid his impish smile with his palm and then reached over and rustled Apollo's hair mock affectionately. "Actually, Herr Forehead, this doesn't count. You said it yourself, you DON'T know how pictures of you ended up in the magazine. . .I knew right from the start you couldn't possibly have submitted these willingly – you looked much too calm. In conclusion," Klavier removed his palm, revealing the smile. And all of his amusement was even more displayed in his tone like a flashing sign on the dark highway. "Trucy's going to have quite the scolding when I stop by the talent agency just to tattle on her in clear earshot of Herr Wright~ And it's all because you didn't do this WILLINGLY~"

Apollo's eye twitched. So much. And that was honestly the only indication was still conscious and had yet to pass out at long last. He was silent, horrified. Until he finally recovered and sent him a grimace. "You know what? I don't care anymore! Act like a kid and tattle on her, it doesn't matter to me!" His knuckles curved roughly and crushed the paper bag inside. He snatched that up and then jumped to his feet with new-found energy. "I am NEVER going to willingly take pictures of myself and go through this again! It's bad enough I just want to lock myself in my house and never leave again! And if you want to see anything, you're better off doing what that jerk did and sneak into my house when I'm either showering or undressing!"

Disgusted, furious, embarrassed, ect, Apollo promptly started hurriedly leaving. It started off as very fast walking, but it suddenly evolved into all out running. Within a few moments, he was totally out of sight and Klavier was all alone.

Klavier sighed and then slowly stood up, thinking to himself, "(Did he just invite me to peek on him again, and also not even give his alleged 'boyfriend' a thank you kiss. . .?)"

_**0~0~0~0~0~**_

CHAPTER POSTCRIPT 2/2

"That guy looks like he's wearing hair extensions!" Trucy pointed out, giggling as she placed her finger on the magazine picture. This picture was of a somewhat-attractive guy who was scantily-clad but also had hair that was much too long to be real.

"You're right." Ema commented, raising an eyebrow, taking the magazine, and then holding it at an angle to judge it better. Yeah, totally hair extensions. "Rule number one: NEVER use hair extensions when posing for a magazine. This guy must not have gotten that alert."

"Turn the page, I think there's other good ones too."

"Gladly. That one right there next to 'hair extension guy' is in front of a rainbow-colored curtain and it's giving me a headache. . ."

The two were now outside sitting at a table. They had coffee and Ema also had her bag of snackoos right next to that. Trucy was looking over Ema's shoulder as they read through the rest of the latest issue. They had seen good things, so-bad-it's-good things, downright embarrassing things, classy things, and of course. . .things they simply HAD to joke about. Well, it's debatable if the detective was joking. That tone. . .

The page was turned. One half showing a tall guy who looked to work out a lot, he was in only his undergarments and smiling charmingly at the camera. The second had a stoic guy with black hair, a permanent blank expression, and the only things that covered his frame were skull accessories and a bed sheet.

Trucy stared, startled by the conflict. Those two pictures clashed with each other so much. . .but. . .both guys were attractive. Also, she noticed the first guy as a popular athlete, but the skull-wearing guy. . .he was a nobody. Ema couldn't identify either, but she did crack a hint of smile as she locked her eyes on 'skull-wearing guy's sexy. . .form. . .yeah. . .

"So who do you think is hotter?" Trucy asked, hoping to make conversation. She beamed and settled her eyes on the skull-wearing guy. "Personally, he's not bad looking. . .if only he would crack a little smile."

"Who needs to smile when you've a body like that?" Ema promptly blurted out, too turned on to think clearly. She noticed that Trucy stared at her now, slowly inching away and wearing an awkward expression. She cleared her throat and began munching on snackoos so she didn't have to correct herself.

Ah well, that probably didn't matter anyway. Who needs to explain when you can eat instead?

Seeing as Ema was preoccupied, Trucy decided to take control and turn the page. She almost forgot about that one little picture on page fifteen. . .until she revealed it. The coffee she was drinking WAS in her mouth. . .but soon splashed all over the table when she saw it again.

"Hey! Don't drown the snackoos!" Ema hissed once swallowing a bite. She hurriedly yanked the bag away from the brown puddle and held them protectively. Trucy just coughed behind her hand, still trying to recover from the second shock to the system. "Honestly, you people have no respect. It's like everyone thinks these things cost a. . .small amount of cash. . ." She soon trailed off, eyes unable to resist landing on Apollo's. . .forehead. We swear. . . .eh, not really. "Hmm, nice page to turn to. I hadn't gotten the chance to look at THIS picture very closely."

"Do you even care that this almost made me choke to death?"

". . .Mmm. . .not in this moment."

Unable to help it, both girls tilted their heads and forgot about the original fair-weather conversation. They gazed at the picture in all its – TOO EASY –. . .yeah anyway, their eyes lit up with fascination and they smiled like life was indescribably awesome in that moment.

"He should do more of those centerfold things." Ema promptly commented mindlessly. Trucy broke free from her trance long enough to gape and stare at her, causing Ema to promptly clear her throat and then speak in a more normal tone of voice trying to save face; "Um. . .w-who said that?!"

"I don't know. . ." Trucy replied, playing along. She briefly rolled her eyes and then couldn't help wondering if Ema was really pining for him badly or if she was just overall lonely. She, however, soon dropped that topic and returned to staring at the picture. "Anyway, do you think Polly would be even more upset if he saw us gawking at his picture?"

"Oh, he would more than likely spontaneously explode or something. I wouldn't look into it much." Ema propped her head on her hand and her eyes began to roll in a dreamy manner. Even when Trucy waved a hand in her face, she still didn't react. "Someday I want to meet whomever took this picture, I would fall at their feet basically worshiping them."

Okay, pulling herself from her trance, Trucy had to stifle a laugh coming on. She felt kind of prompted to inform her that Klavier took the picture.

. . .Eh, but why spoil all of the fun? She would eventually find out. . .MAYBE. . .

And so the plot thickens.

TO BE CONTINUED

_**0~0~0~0~0~**_

-Pouts- Wish I could be in that position, I'd LOVE to have a glimpse of that particular picture on page fifteen. -Suddenly realizes she said that rather openly- Um. . .! I-I mean. . .! You see. . .um. . . -red faced, she hurriedly bolts over into the next room and slams the door shut and locks it-

-Later she returns acting as if that didn't just happen- Well, I digress, thank you for reading this monster of a chapter! Really, this chapter was a MONSTER, my fingers are still hurting from typing. And honestly, I have strong fingers so this makes no sense whatsoever. . .

Originally, I was going to have Apollo appear in the chapter earlier than he did. It would have been one of those filler moments, but it also included a few jokes here and there that would probably make you facepalm. I wrote it down on the back of an old sheet of paper I wrote down a practice test for my actual Japanese test (Which I FAILED anyway. – _ –) and then my irritating neat freak of an older brother threw it away when seeing it lying there. I TRIED to locate the paper, I couldn't find it and so. . .here's the result without it.

Anyway, so that concludes this third chapter! As usual, please read and review to let me know what your personal thoughts were. . .and I shall consider them as I crack my fingers and anxiously prepare to type up chapter number four~


	4. Perils Of Popularity

_**0~0~0~0~0~**_

Picture Perfect Turnabout

Chapter Four – Perils Of Popularity

(Written And Published By – MasterMindOfFiction)

_**0~0~0~0~0~**_

For as long as he could remember, he had been someone to fade into the background. He tried to get noticed, take hold of the spotlight and steal some kind of attention. Also, he recalled that no one had ever treated him like he was some kind of sunglasses-at-night-wearing attention-addict. Never had girls flung themselves at him in different ways like he was some kind of living and breathing sex god.

. . .speaking of gods. . .GOD, HELP HIM. Apollo didn't know what to do, he was completely powerless against this sudden illegal swerve – okay, maybe the illegal part is exaggerated – on the wrong side of the road of life.

It was amazing how one, so very simple against-the-will entry of scantily-clad photos could cause this kind of distress. For days, Apollo barely left the house and he ignored any calls to get behind in gear and serve some justice. . .wow. . .that would sound awkward spoken aloud. Kind of sounds like-

Ugh, that isn't the point! Returning to the overly-dramatic opening narrations, Apollo couldn't leave the house because everywhere he went. . .he was reminded of this sick, sick action the mystery photographer took. Whether it be that magazine issue on the racks, advertised in some manner, commercials for soap on the television – with their shameless glimpses of men and women from either the back or shoulders up, Trucy shamelessly bringing that topic up to 'joke about it so he would stop feeling embarrassed', and even random female readers – and one VERY determined _**guy**_ – stalking him and requesting he do centerfolds more often.

His world was slipping off the theoretical axis, not that it was very much upright to _**begin**_ with. . .

On the plus side, when he told people his name, they actually remembered it. Though Apollo would have preferred to not have used in this form: "That's Apollo Justice, some ordinary dude who totally blew my mind when I saw these totally, like, very much sexy pictures!"

On another plus side – the part Apollo didn't know about – Klavier was so entertained, the level of his entertainment cannot even be mentioned because a whole new scale of numbers needs to be invented.

So let's zoom in once more. . .wait for it. . .and. . .now.

_**0~0~0~0~0~**_

"(Well, it's been four days since that magazine hit the. . .you know, the magazine was put up for sale.)" Apollo thought, wearing a rather bland and emotionless face as he stood by the calender on his bedroom wall. He awkwardly twirled a pencil between his fingers and eyes went back and forth, back and forth gazing at the days. "(Maybe I should go back and get some work done. What kind of lawyer lets something so trivial put them in a dark and overly-dramatic setback? I know I'm being ridiculous. . .but I can't help it. That's human nature.)"

He crossed off the previous day with an 'X' and then tossed the pencil back into an empty jar used for storage. Shaking his head, and flushing just a little, he turned and began walking to the center of the room. "(And what kind of perverted excuse of a person sneaks up on you while showering and takes pictures? I could understand putting on a dress, wig, and then grabbing a knife and murdering said occupier of the shower, but TAKING PICTURES? God, that's messed up.)"

Yes, Apollo, because a murder in the shower isn't as crazy as picture-taking.

Still very much distressed, and generally not very at ease, Apollo didn't think he should bother going and getting any work done. He just had zero motivation, and even if he did wind up in court, he probably wouldn't be able to focus properly. . .worried that some of the females there – and THAT FREAKING GUY – could be watching and all they can remember when seeing his face, forehead, or whatever their eyes landed on first, all that came to mind was those pictures.

Yes, he was in fact exaggerating the situation. Ordinarily, shouldn't he consider a certain theory. . .that perhaps by the time the next issue came out, no one would remember this? . . .Eh, probably. But does THAT make for good old-fashioned paranoia and insecurity?

_**0~0~0~0~0~**_

MEANWHILE. . .

Yet another stupid person decided to climb Apollo's fire escape. It was a young girl, perhaps sixteen or so. Not much could be said about her besides general appearance – short and curly orange. . .ish hair, a very determined look on her young features, and she was dressed in what looked to be a school uniform but with a blazer and pants, as apposed to some schools who force girls to show off their legs

She. . .was one of THOSE types. The stalker-ish fangirl who wouldn't give up on the chase for their crush no matter what. Unless he or – rare usage alert – she were already taken.

_**0~0~0~0~0~**_

"On one hand, this city is crazy and needs people like me to bring the truth to light." Apollo mentioned, leaning to one side as if a human scale. He looked regretful, but a familiar shine of determination had ignited in his eyes. He then promptly leaned to the other side looking horribly embarrassed and wanting to go crawl underneath his bed for the next ten years. "On the other. . .this whole thing is horribly scandalous and wrong, and there's no one I can share my problems with!" He stood upright and groaned, pressing his head into his hands. "This couldn't get any worse. I'm probably going to have people climbing through my windows and snatching up my personal belongings now. . ."

Dear Lord, he wouldn't be able to handle that kind of scenario. Shamelessly stalking the address books for directions or phone numbers, all for getting the opportunity to be climbing through his windows and snatching up personal belongings. Though. . .perhaps there should be more concern on what these people would be doing with the items. Er, on second thought, that sounds inappropriate to discuss in a mixed party.

Ema had been telling him that he should get the world's smallest violin to play his personal soundtrack. Remembering this, Apollo raised his head from his hands and tried to calm down a little. Yeah, he didn't need anything that drastic. . .his life hadn't reached that point, right? Right?

He groaned once more, resisting the urge to crash to the floor and curl up in a ball of hopelessness. There was no sense in not at least TRYING before giving up like that. It was time to get dressed, wash away the shame, and bolt down the streets in the direction of the talent agency.

What he didn't know was this: behind him, the stalker of a fangirl reached the top platform and wasted no time in pulling the window wide open. She crouched down, just enough to rest her arms on the window bottom and gaze inside silently. He didn't realize this, and to her delight, he began pulling his t-shirt over his head. . .

The girl's eyes widened, excited. Her lips formulated a very pleased grin and she leaned just a little closer. Today must have been her lucky day; she reached the top just as soon as he was going to not care today and undress in the bedroom. The only thing that would make this better. . .would be popcorn. Scarfing down popcorn and peeping on guys in the morning. . ._**living the dream, baby**_!

It didn't take long for him to strip the shirt right off. He sighed and then shoved it into a ball before tossing it backwards. He simply didn't care anymore. Who gives a damn if the room is messy? Not him.

The girl's mouth opened with awe, taking in his back. She could see the rather nice curve from his shoulders, spine, down to his hips. He must use some rather great lotion, soap, or something! His skin looked so soft. . .from this angle. If only she could get some of that.

Her ogling eyes lowered, however, when she saw the flash of gray. The shirt landed on the floor very close to the window. She greedily snatched it up and then pressed her nose into it and inhaled the scent. . .jeez, he smelled good~

But she tried to recover from the intoxication for a moment. Once more, her eyes widened with delight to see that his hands were lowering to pull off his undergarments. Perhaps. . .too slowly. How could he not do this on purpose?! She leaned even closer, still clutching the shirt and nearly falling in by that point. Yeah, she hadn't really grown up around guys so she didn't know what to expect – but this was the big moment she'd. . .

And then his hands retreated away. One dangled at the side and the other raised to give his aching neck a quick massage. Too much stress does that. And the fangirl was certain her excitement just died. Among other things.

"AW JEEZ. . .! REALLY?!" Thundered the fangirl, her eyes forming a glare and her blood boiling now. She quickly, however, gasped as she was stunned with her own displeased reaction.

"WHAT?!" - That was Apollo's reaction, mind you. He suddenly whirled around, and the first thing he noticed was the fangirl looking either very busted or very aroused. She was clutching his shirt too, like it was her life line.

It's difficult to determine whom happened to be more stunned. In different ways. It took Apollo pretty much ten seconds to realize the situation, and he was quick to gasp and try and shield his chest with his arms. Though it should be noted he lacked anything that really needed covering. Maybe he was just self-conscious of his lack of muscular appearance or something.

. . .Did we seriously try and diagnose the reason?

". . .Um, hi?" The girl didn't bother hiding the fact she was snuggling his shirt. She raised one hand and waved delicately while wearing a casual smile.

"G-get out of here! You can't just climb fire escapes and peep on people!" Apollo shivered, out of discomfort more than anything. It really wasn't cold in here today. He took one hand and gestured beyond the fangirl at the scenery. "Anyway. . .shouldn't you be in. . .school or something?!"

"Mmm, let's see, school vs. watching cute guys. . .yeah, no contest." The girl replied, flashing a toothy grin. Apollo's eyes narrowed and gazed over his shoulder, suddenly feeling very bad for the generation of tomorrow. "All I have on hand is a few dollars I was supposed to use for lunch today. But uh, let's say I toss 'em your way. . .will you dress up in more layers and then slowly strip totally bare for me?!" The girl leaned even closer. . .eyes wide with thrill and her smile very eager for his answer.

Apollo said nothing, however. His eyes were wide, but one twitched repeatedly and he slowly backed away in the overall horror of that suggestion. Yeah, this city really was crazy.

_**0~0~0~0~0~**_

With one click of the lock, Apollo was safe and sound in the refuge zone of his bathroom. Still freaked out, he slipped off his feet slowly down the door until he was on the floor. His body shivered as if he had been trapped in a blizzard and he felt his breathing quicken again. No hyperventilation this time, but he wouldn't say he was safe from it just yet.

Thankfully, he had been smart enough to snatch his cellphone that had been on a desk near the window. He could use it to call for help. Although. . .looking down at the phone grasped tightly in his shivering hand, he questioned if anyone would take him seriously if he frantically shared the news of a fangirl on his fire escape.

They would probably ask WHY he had a fangirl. Although Apollo didn't one hundred percent understand how being inserted into a magazine issue two times could bring this kind of perilous action. It was probably one big 'you suck, so deal with this' from the world. Or something.

One number came to mind. But he felt that calling him would make things even more awkward. For the past few days, whenever fangirls surrounded him, he had to quickly pull out the cellphone and dial Klavier's number for some kind of tactic to shake them off. He was the only one who was skillful in making the pathetic and more strong fangirls back off.

It was bad enough, the first time this happened, Klavier's plan to get rid of those two related fangirls was to hug him, give him a little peck, and pretend to be his boyfriend and then frighten them away with a subtext death threat.

He set the phone down on the tiled flooring near him and massaged his temples. Feeling an unnecessary barrage of flashbacks coming on. Another 'you suck, deal with this' from the world as he was reminded of the way he had to resort to Klavier's skillful and yet over the top strategies to repel the fangirls.

_**. Flashback 1/4 .**_

**It was the first day after the magazine issue was ready to be sold. Placed upon racks everywhere as it always was, long-time and even newcomer readers eagerly picked a copy up and ogled the eye candy as well locking themselves in their bedrooms with only the issue in hand.**

**Apollo remembered that he needed to pick up some groceries. Not much, just some food items mostly. He was rather calm actually, briskly entering the supermarket and totally not giving in to the looks some people were giving him. Until. . .**

**He was in the canned food section when he accidentally bumped into a young woman's back. They both were moving to where the vegetables were after all. He apologized softly and then proceeded to move past in an attempt to reach what he was looking for.**

**The young woman, on the other hand, she found herself gawking at him and was unable to say anything properly without stammering. Apollo overheard her struggle, so, he thought he should provide help.**

"**Are you okay? You sound like speaking is impossible." Apollo moved a little closer, inspecting her face. Once pale, her cheeks turned vividly red as she grinned.**

"**You. . .you're that guy!" The girl proclaimed, raising a finger almost into his face – good thing he backed up with intimidation. Said pointing girl began talking rather fluently afterward; "The one on the cover of the latest issue of. . .! Huh, that's odd, I forgot the name. Yeah, the one with the guys all posing pretty much in the nude!"**

**ONE MINUTE LATER. . .**

"**Klavier. . .um. . .are you busy?"**

"**I was eating lunch, why do ask? You know. . .if you're interested in joining me, I can throw away this sandwich and the two of us could meet up at-"**

"**I wasn't trying to invite you to a restaurant! Look, here's the gist of my current situation, there's a fangirl chasing after me and I'm hiding behind a pyramid of paper towels. . .you know, I can HEAR your laughing."**

"**Okay, okay, I can think of a plan that will make this fangirl leave. All you have to do is tell her. . ."**

**A FEW MOMENTS LATER. . .**

"**. . .The guard at the facility just let me out of the sound-proof, white-walled room today. But for some reason, he thinks I'll still cause mass murder." Apollo managed to say with a casual smile on his features, purposely letting his fingers twitch as he turned his head back and forth rather quickly.**

**The girl, standing before him, she pressed a hand against her gaping mouth and she didn't really react. . .until Apollo stepped forward forcing a rather crazed look in his eyes.**

**That was when she shrieked loudly and shoved past confused customers, running for her life. **

_**. Flashback 2/4 .**_

"**Klavier, I was on my way home and then these three girls started following me and now I'm-"**

"**Slow down, I can't hear what you're saying when you ramble like that."**

"**I'm speaking normally!"**

"**Yes, but I was TRYING to take a shower. Anyway, I suppose that is irrelevant. Have you been approached by fangirls again?"**

"**Yes! I started walking really fast, trying to ditch them! But they realized I knew they were following and now I'm underneath a bench!"**

"**Herr Forehead, those girls won't KILL you or anything. They just think you're really h-"**

"**DON'T SAY IT."**

"**Okay, let's see. . .tell the girls. . ."**

**ONE MINUTE LATER. . .**

"**. . .Whenever I see cute girls like yourselves, I feel tempted to drug you up and then keep your removed heads in a box under my bed." Apollo facepalmed briefly, just disgusted with the fact he had to say that aloud.**

**But it worked like a charm. "MY GOD!" "HE'S INSANE!" ". . .what kind of drugs? EEK! WAIT, I DON'T NEED TO KNOW!"**

_**. Flashback 3/4 .**_

"**It's happened AGAIN!"**

"**Herr Forehead, I'm trying to whiten my teeth-"**

"**Forget your morning prep work for a second, this is important! I was walking past that bookshop where they sell coffee and this really creepy girl dressed all in black was reading that. . .you know, that issue. . .now she's cornered me up in the alleyway and she's coming back after 'touching up her eyeshadow'!"**

"**You certainly are becoming a girl magnet, Herr Forehead. Is she cute?"**

"**Yeah, if you're into very thick purple and black makeup, bony arms, and creepy monotones! Look, I really, really, REALLY hate having to request this again. . .but for the sake of my life, PLEASE give me another crazy thing to tell the fangirl!"**

"**Oh, that sounds terrible. . .if she has bony arms she needs to eat more. . ."**

"**Hello, do I matter to anyone. . .?"**

"**Of course I'm concerned of you too. Okay, let me think. . .ah! She sounds like she's rather into the dark side of life, so all you have to do to repel her is say. . ."**

**TWO MINUTES LATER. . .**

"**. . .And the sunlight is very soothing, I love its warmth and the symbolism of light in general. How can someone walk among such a beautiful life source and wear a grumpy expression? You should smile a lot more often, you'll probably look cuter. And not to mention we probably would freeze to do death without the sun always there to light up the day and warm everything. And another thing that is very enjoyable is bright colors, they're so bold on the eyes but they really do make life, you know, life."**

**Apollo briefly started choking on his own breath, trying to recover from having to babble all of that in a very exaggerated cheery manner.**

**The fangirl continued to stare at him through her smoky eyes, glaring. She said nothing, she just slowly turned around and walked away.**

_**. Flashback 4/4 .**_

"**All I was doing was picking up the newspaper, that's all, but then a trio of girls walking by stopped and looked over at me and one of them even whistled. . .I'll give you a few guesses as to why one of them whistled. . .anyway, help! Now they're right outside my door rapping on it and I'm behind the couch trying not to be loud so they'll think I'm dead or something."**

"**Herr Forehead, why can't you accept you're attractive and boldly handle these problems on your own? I am trying to get some work done, not that I don't MIND hearing your voice-"**

"**W-why do you people keep saying I'm so hot?! Anyway, that doesn't matter now, this entire situation is just stupidly embarrassing!"**

"**It seems I cannot convince you. In that case, here's what you should tell the fangirls. . ."**

"**. . .Really? I can't tell them THAT. It's bad enough you once used that form of a strategy the first time, but I draw the line this time!"**

"**Do you not want peace and quiet for the moment? Aren't you mortified by the way you're suddenly being hunted by girls – which I see absolutely no problem with?"**

**FIFTY SECONDS LATER. . .**

"**M-m-my. . .um. . ." Apollo held the door open, trying to keep his eyes on the three smiling fangirls standing there ready to strike at any moment. He felt his cheeks burn and redden as he just lowered his head. "Um, ah, my boyfriend is calling me from upstairs. He doesn't like to be kept waiting for the second round in the morning. Also, you may want to leave because he's wanted in ten countries – including provinces."**

**The girls instantly went from looking eager to pounce and either violate his lips or rip his clothes off, to very horrified, to mildly interested in a strange way as they tilted their heads, and finally stopped at looking all out disappointed that their target wasn't compatible with them.**

"**Well, er, bye. . ."**

"**Yeah, um, er, I have to go home now."**

"**Hope you know what you're doing. . .and tell this guy he's damn lucky. . ."**

_**. Flashback Fade Out .**_

Apollo just knew the fangirl was still chilling on his fire escape awaiting him to come back into the bedroom. . .that sounds oddly strange. Well, anyway, he also knew she believed he locked himself in here either because he was seriously contemplating her suggestion or as dressing in more layers to strip off. And either way, he really needed some bleach. . .for his brain,

This whole situation was ridiculous! Those flashbacks certainly proved that, Apollo assumed. He would rather not go through that again, he felt he'd start hyperventilating again and that was NOT fun in the slightest. Somehow, he had to swallow whatever pathetic percentage remained of his pride and make the call.

Seconds before Apollo made his decision, the cellphone's ring tone – a default one sounding like a beeper having a malfunction or something, yeah he _**needed **_to change that – began going off obnoxiously. He pulled himself off of the floor. . .when had he started lying down anyway?. . .he fumbled with the phone in his hands before gazing at the number popping up.

. . .Klavier's number, to be exact. Damn, he's good.

"Good morning, Herr Forehead~ I called because I had a certain vibe you were in a possibly-distressing situation~" Klavier proclaimed immediately once he answered the call. His tone was much too sing song like, and most definitely mocking. Or at least, it seemed that way. Apollo scowled and raised to his feet. "Let me take a wild guess as to where the fangirls cornered you; by the soda machine downtown?"

"I really want to strike your shoulder right now. This is no laughing matter!"

"Ah, you're right. I shouldn't take this in such a manner, so I'm going to try and be more serious. . ."

"THANKS. Now, here's the situation in brief detail: I was feeling so down and not caring that I kind of started undressing by room with the window wide open-"

"Really?! Who. . .who are you? The _**real **_Herr Forehead wouldn't take such a risky walk on the wild side!"

". . .I wasn't thinking clearly. You wouldn't either, if you were in my position."

"Ahem, I HAVE been in your position. And, bluntly, that was one of the_** best **_times of my life."

"As I was saying, this fangirl's weird. . .she skipped school just to climb my fire escape and peep on me! What kind of stupid person would do something like that?!"

". . .Ummmm. . .I have no idea. . .no one comes to mind!"

"So what kind of fangirl is she? The 'climbing and casual' type or something? Because she's acting so nonchalant about what she's doing! It makes me sick!"

"I swear, I didn't climb your. . .! Oh, you're off of the topic. Let me think this over for a second. Hmm, the climbing and casual type, ah! Here's what you need to say, considering the fact you've used this one before and she may be convinced if she sees that picture you have of me. . ."

_**0~0~0~0~0~**_

"(How many times will I have to use this sick, sick lie on these girls? If I tell so many people about this, eventually they'll gossip about it and it will get leaked into newspapers and whatnot. . .oh God. . .this just gets WORSE and WORSE.)"

Apollo massaged his temples. The cellphone was placed back on the sink counter and he had found a robe in the bathroom to wear to preserve SOME form of modesty. This day was so going downhill before it could officially begin.

Finished basking in his own misery, Apollo took a breath and exhaled before opening the door up and leaving.

He exited the bathroom and tried to remain calm and not think about the intense heat gathering in his cheeks. As soon as he approached the window, he was not surprised to see that the fangirl was still there. . .she perked up when seeing him and eagerly leaned forward once more tightly clutching his shirt.

"Nice robe. . ." The fangirl commented, nodding approvingly. She must like the color gray with some patches of what was either brown or a very dark crimson. Apollo stared at her, taken aback. But he recovered when she smirked naughtily and did some kind of twirling gesture with a finger. "Now let's get to stripping! I personally would prefer music, but seeing as there is none, I'm cool with silence-"

"Firstly, I am not going to strip for you." A finger rose to symbolize one. The fangirl promptly pouted. Apollo then raised another finger to join it. "Secondly, the reason I can't is because. . .uh. . .my boyfriend, doesn't like sharing me with other people. He can be rather clingy."

"Boyfriend? As in, you're. . .leaning that way?"

"As much as I can't stand saying this aloud. . .as far as you know, yes."

"Mmm, I don't believe it. Show some kind of proof."

He really didn't want it to reach this level. God knows he didn't. But there was no other choice, and the fact that he even bothered to purchase an issue of that magazine just to cut out on particular picture probably implied something dirty anyway. Apollo could not get that freaking picture of Klavier out of his freaking head, that was the ONLY reason he did this. But it turns out that it has some use. . .

It was just as Klavier implied; she may be convinced he's allegedly hooking up with him if he kept something like that in his room. Not that. . .um. . .Apollo really did have some deep, dark reasons for doing so. ONE reason. NO MORE, we swear.

"(Klavier, you are so dead if this doesn't work. . .)" Apollo swiped the picture he had ripped out. . .for. . .reasons. . .and then he took it and flashed it to the fangirl's view. "This guy's my. . .ugh. . .boyfriend as far as you know. Why else would I have ripped this out and left it here near my bed? Why else would I be kissing it goodnight in substitute of the real thing?"

Apollo mentally gave himself a facepalm. He could not. . .just. . .not. . .believe Klavier told him to say this. It kind of made him wonder, did HE ever have to say this about someone else to get fangirls off his back?

But it seemed to be working. The fangirl's mouth kind of fell open and her eyes roamed back and forth, taking in every inch of that picture. "HE'S your boyfriend? Like, honestly, KLAVIER GAVIN?"

"I don't believe it either. . ." Apollo murmured, rolling his eyes. Maybe this wasn't going to work. . .

"EEEK~ This. Is. Perfect~" Apollo's eyes widened and he nearly fell backward, as the sudden peppiness to her voice was overwhelming. The fangirl was blushing now, and briefly seemed to be a little embarrassed. "Ahem, um, not that I find your two together to be strangely arousing. Because I swear I'm not into that stuff. I've the mind of a prude, no, I AM a total prude!"

"You can't make me believe that. Climbing through my window, snatching one of my shirts and inhaling it, requesting I strip for you, and even screeching over the alleged together. . .ness of me and Klavier?"

"Look, it's not my fault you guys are hot. And you being together makes the SITUATION hot as Mercury or something."

There was a brief period of an awkward silence.

And then the fangirl took the shirt, stuffed it into a ball. . .and then shoved it inside of her own shirt. Which kind of made her look like she had a large stomach because it kept falling. She wore a disappointed expression and stood back to her feet.

"Well, I can understand why you're unwilling to strip for me. You're just trying to save your body for Klaver; it makes sense. Actually, a friend even told me that couples in some cultures are totally scandalized by people other than the better half seeing more than typically-shown amounts of skin." The girl said in a much lower, very depressed tone of voice. She hung her head low and began sulking away from the window.

Apollo was baffled by how this worked, but also really relieved. He scurried over to the window and watched her as she began leaving. She fearlessly lined herself up with the crappy steps and handles of the ladder and gave him one last suggestive look.

"But you do realize. . .I now have to go back to school and gossip about this with other people. See 'ya around the area, cutie~"

"Thank God. . .wait. . .gossip to WHO?!"

But the girl was already gone. She quickly made her escape and then ran out of the scene laughing like an idiot and earning odd expressions by pedestrians.

Back at the window, Apollo scowled and raised his hand, gazing at that picture he was. . .still holding. He was far too ticked off to be distracted by the sexiness. "Well, here's what I think about you and your damn strategies to 'help' me. . ." He promptly took both hands and ripped it into many pieces and smiled in a rather sadistic manner as he scattered them in the mind.

It took him approximately twenty seconds to realize what he had just done. Apollo reverted from sadistic enjoyment of taking out his frustration to. . .shock and horror with himself. He leaned over the window once more, eyes wide as he watched the several pieces scatter about in the wind. That was his only copy. Not that he cared.

But then he realized just what he was thinking. And slowly closed his window, pulled the curtains over, and then he lowered himself down to the floor to lie and let the embarrassment wash over him for a moment. Stupid, stupid secret photographers being like ninja and snapping their pictures. . .

_**0~0~0~0~0~**_

With the harsh and shrill noise of a bell, school was over for the day. Many students cheered and threw papers and notebooks around like they would normally do if it was Spring Break, or Summer, or any national holiday that didn't require they attend school really. . .

"Jeez, I almost believed the day would never proceed with that REALLY slow fire drill!" Trucy commented to the girl walking alongside, she was smiling fondly and yet relieved. The two remained at a fast walking pace, ready to just get the heck out of here. "I don't think you were here when they did it, however, Marmalade."

The girl alongside now addressed as Marmalade. . .due to the rather bright shade of orange hair of hers, she nodded and happily kept up with an unusual suggestive smile on her lips. Maybe we should be more _**concerned**_ of whether that was her real name or just a pet name.

"The teachers sounded convincingly stern and also slightly disturbed at the same time. So that's a plus. I was wedged in between one of the jocks and his really tall cousin, however, so that was rather uncomfortable in a way." Trucy recalled the event, she looked briefly affected with fondness. "However, his cousin is so sweet and adorably timid; he actually apologized when he accidentally grasped my hand when we were walking in a narrow formation~"

"But you know he liked it anyway. Those timid types always apologize for making a move, and I'm one-hundred percent convinced that was no mere accident!"

"Yeah, it totally wasn't an accident. He's not my type of guy, but I'm hoping he does wind up with someone. Actually, his cousin and I were the ones chosen to handle the fire extinguisher and I took that chance to mention he should set him up with someone."

"Trucy, as much as I like hearing about interesting things that happen when I'm skipping school for half of the day," Marmalade smirked suggestively and then pulled Trucy aside for a second. Of course, the other girl had no clue what she was anticipating so she allowed her to. "There's this event that happened to me today I HAVE to tell you! You'll be so jealous!"

"Jealous, eh? It must be something _**really juicy**_!"

"HOT. That's what it is."

"Ooh! You may continue to explain as we depart, my. . .acquaintance!"

The two once more picked up the pace and hurriedly exited the building. They began walking down two series of steps and that was when, er, Marmalade as she is apparently called began to go into detail about her adventures from that morning. . .

"As you know, I like to browse the magazine racks often. Always hiding one within those giant epics I pick up occasionally. Recently, I picked up the copy of that one with the scantily-clad guys and the price tag ALWAYS covering the name. . .you know the one?"

Trucy's feet almost stumbled out of order as she took the next to last step. Marmalade noticed and shot her a fearful glance for a moment.

"Uh, well, I'm. . .sort of familiar." Trucy belatedly replied, smiling a little guiltily as they continued down to the second series of steps. "Please don't tell anyone else, Marmalade. . .those who do know about it are treating it like it's serious or something."

"Anyway, so I find out where one of the guys who had entries lived. By stalking him of course." Marmalade continued to ramble excitedly, it was as if she didn't seem to care that Trucy begged her between the lines to not blabber about it. They reached the very last step and both leaped off. "I climbed the fire escape and was just in time to catch him in the middle of undressing, isn't that awesome?! He looks just as he did in that picture – no airbrushing whatsoever! Oh, and," She reached into the bottom of her shirt – causing Trucy to stop and stare at the amount of skin she was unintentionally showing – and then pulled out a folded and crumpled gray item. "Smell of this! It's the shirt he was sleeping in. . ."

Trucy now looked baffled, as the excitable fangirl tossed the rolled up shirt at her hands. She caught it with ease and then shrugged her shoulders and breathed in the scent anyway. . .because hey, if she really did score an article of clothing from one of those hot guys. . .wait a second. . .

She had to take a second sniff of it. Hmm. . .it smelled rather good, actually. But it also reminded her of Apollo. Oh, wait, this must mean that Marmalade peeped on. . .

With realization, a series of snickers began to escape. Trucy pressed a palm to her mouth, trying to contain them. But they weren't unheard of, Marmalade even snatched the shirt away and gave her a blank look. Wondering just what the heck was so funny.

_**0~0~0~0~0~**_

It wasn't very long afterward when Trucy found herself at Apollo's front door. She previously walked rather hurriedly there, hoping that she wasn't too late. She previously had forgotten that she was going to visit him and see how he was coping. . .because she hadn't seen him at all since he discovered his inserts into the magazine.

She hoped he wasn't too affected to never come outside ever again. From personal experience, she knew he could get more than a little dramatic. When push comes to shove. . .there's no convincing him that an event that previously occurred wasn't as terrible as he described and believed.

Well, she would have to take a risk. Trucy put a cheerful smile on, brushed off any wrinkles in her clothes, and then extended her finger to the doorbell. She stood there, still smiling and also humming as the very obnoxious doorbell rang. . .and rang. . .and eventually faded out. With no one answering.

"You've got to be kidding me. . ." Trucy sighed and pressed a palm against her eyes. "When he doesn't answer the door promptly, you know there's something wrong. Oh well, I didn't want to have to do this. . ." She made a 'tsk tsk' like sound and then turned her attention her gloved dominant hand.

She slipped off the glove and then fished out a single key from it. A key that she once. . .'borrowed' from Apollo and forgot to return, of course, he had gotten a spare since so she didn't think to bring up the topic again. Though, right now, he probably didn't give a damn if she stole his keys. As a matter of act; she seriously considered joyfully asking him to give her a little cash. He may do so.

Anyway, she took the key and inserted it through the lock. Doing so in a casual manner, she opened the door and made her entrance.

_**0~0~0~0~0~**_

"Polly~ I came to visit, hope you don't mind!" Blustered through the living room. Trucy briskly strolled around randomly, looking around for Apollo. She didn't see him, nor did she receive an answer. "Anyone home? Can someone besides these unsettling echoes reply? Ooh, I love the way my voice gets all fierce when it echos!"

For some reason, she received no replies. It was almost too creepy. . .going to eerie levels straightaway. And honestly, Trucy felt this was ridiculous. He was so home, and he was being ridiculous again. She sighed and, on a whim, she decided to stroll into the kitchen.

She ended up checking the kitchen, living room again, tight corners, the coat closet, she even climbed his fire escape – why does everyone keep doing that – but then she climbed back down when she logically realized Apollo wouldn't willingly be that high. The search was exhausting, and she finally wound up on the small hallway of the second floor, trudging along tiredly.

"Haven't. . .checked the second floor yet. . ." Trucy mentioned to one in particular, trying to catch her breath in between words. Why did he have to be so difficult sometimes? And why was she bothering to put up with this? "Polly. . .must be here. . .okay. . ."

Well, it's not really worth going into much detail about. . .but she infiltrated his bedroom and he was not there. There wasn't a trace, and she finally gave out and collapsed face first onto the bed's mattress. Maybe she would just have to rest here until he returned home or something. Because obviously, she must have been wasting her time-

". . .Trucy?! What are you doing here?"

Trucy immediately raised her face from the mattress and she leaped up, twisting her body around. She could see Apollo leaving the bathroom sporting a robe, his hair all left alone, and for some strange reason he held an old doorknob.

She stared at him, eyes narrowed and her lips a flat line. Though she didn't voice it, she kind of thought he looked more or less. . .bluntly. . .in terrible shape. But when he apparently realized she noticed his appearance, she brightened up in response and then jumped to her feet.

"School's over for the day, I thought I should come visit you." Trucy belatedly mentioned, trying to look like she wasn't theorizing if he hadn't changed his clothes or appearance all day. And exactly what he was spending his time doing all day. "Um, I understand you're really bothered by the whole 'magazine' incident, but I think it's time to say that it's not a big deal. If that is keeping you from living your life, you REALLY need to-"

"What makes you think my life is hanging by a thread because of that? I'm doing okay. . .I'm coping!"

Trucy didn't seem convinced. An eyebrow rose quizzically and she raised her hand and then gestured to Apollo in general. He gazed down at himself.

And then, he placed the old doorknob on a nearby shelf. Doing so to ignore her gaze. For some reason, it kind of burned. "Well. . .what's the point in dressing up if you're not going to be in contact with people anyway? And no one will see my hair either. Besides, I spent my day doing productive things."

"What kind of 'productive things', Apollo? What?"

"Um. . .replacing this doorknob with one that actually _**locks **_and also. . .flipping through channels aimlessly, and, um, honestly none of this got me anywhere."

"Thank you for admitting it. Now the next step is doing something about it."

Trucy approached him. She looked into his eyes full of concern, but then her gaze fell on long brown strands of hair which dangled even when he stood motionless. Captivated, she started twirling her finger around one as she started talking normally. . .

"I'm worried about you, you're been freaking out ever since we discovered the magazine. And you seem to believe that people seeing you naked and gaining instant fangirls are horrible. . .but is it REALLY that bad?" Her eyes lit up with excitement and locked on the locks she swatted. It was fun. But this whole scene, to Apollo, kind of looked like a cat enjoying playing with someone dangling a cord. How could she focus on conversation and his hair? "Personally, I think you're overreacting! AND you're way too harsh on yourself, you really aren't that bad looking and even Ema agrees, so I think that must mean something."

"No. . .this is awful. It's possibly the worst thing I've had to go through." Apollo looked rather distressed, raising his arms and wrapping them around himself. He seemed to not care that his hair was being played with. If he did care, that topic obviously didn't matter. "It's not really ideal to flash yourself to the world, and these eyes actually liking it. Honestly, that's just. . .ugh. . .it's so wrong. For me, I'm not especially a pleasure for the eyes and the thought of anyone knowing that. . ."

"You sound like such a prude, Polly. Honestly. . .sometimes I think you were born in the wrong century."

"A p-prude?!"

"See, you even blush whenever you say the word. . ."

Apollo promptly grasped Trucy's wrist as she was still pulling at the dangling brown strands. He scowled, removing it and placing it on her other arm. "I'm not a prude-"

"You're turning even redder! Whoa, I bet if you said that word ten times, you'd probably turn a whole new shade no one's put in the scheme yet!"

"Why do you insist on pointing that out?!" Apollo asked, he was either furious or really mortified. Honestly, it was safe to assume either and still be correct. Or, you know, it could have been both. "Anyway, I, I just don't like way everyone thinks these days! And somehow, the girls are WORSE about this stuff. . .the way they keep approaching me and saying things with double meanings and smacking my butt. . ."

"You're just. . .a girl magnet?" Trucy offered, smiling as if she believed it. But that smile promptly faded and she looked terrified. "Oh God, I never believed the would come when I said THAT about you."

"I'm more of a freak magnet, not that I wasn't before, but now it's worse. . ." Apollo replied rather tonelessly. This was no moment to assume he was joking, he was serious. Because hey, let's face it, he had a point.

"Polly, um, I know you're really affected by this situation. But I swear it is not as bad as it seems; and you're not going to solve the 'problem' by hiding away in your apartment spending your day wearing a robe and replacing doorknobs so no one will sneak in again."

"Trucy, I don't have a choice. There's a lot of loony fangirls who now stalk me, search high and low for my phone number, flirt in over the top manners, and they even climb through my windows and steal my clothes like one with orange hair did this morning! And it won't be long before everyone realizes that 'the defense attorney with the loud voice and broad forehead' is the guy and no one takes me seriously ever again!"

"Uh. . .that girl with the orange hair is one of my classmates and we talk sometimes." Trucy commented, smiling in a nervous manner. She then backed away when he began scowling at her – presumably mad because she interacted with freaky people like that girl. "Anyway, secondly, I don't see how it matters if people realize that a defense attorney of all people is mysteriously appearing in perverted magazines. I mean, really, prosecutors get all the fun these days. . ."

"They can have their 'fun', I want no part in it! I would never willingly do this, as a matter of fact, I would have to be _**drunk out of my mind **_to even consider!"

"Really. . .?" Trucy smiled innocently. Her thoughts, however, were anything but. . . "(Note to self: tell Klavier about this possibility at a later date.)"

"I don't mind you stopping by, but I think it's better if you leave. Right now I don't feel like talking, and seeing as you've reminded me of what propelled me into this. . ." Apollo began walking up to her side. Her took a hold of her upper arm and began trying to push her along, get her feet moving with his. Unfortunately for him, Trucy remained motionless and stared at him as if he was an idiot. "Trucy, let's go. Now."

"You're absolutely right." There was something. . .about the way Trucy grinned and then suddenly slipped out of his hold, rotating around on her feet and then turning the tables. Now she stood before him, with both hands holding a wrist. "We're going. . .outside into civilization! Just you and me, we'll take stroll and get a little fresh air, along the way I will prove to you that you don't have to become one of those paranoid people in horror movies!"

All she needed was some really cheesy fanfare in the background, then that declaration would have been perfect. But then again, her wide and cheerful smile kind of made up for it. While she was basking in the thrill of the moment that seemed to be trying to find a silver lining, Apollo was looked nothing short of terrified.

"Later – you're going to thank me for this. Now let's see. . .unless you want to expose yourself anymore than you unwittingly have, you'll need to get dressed. Oh! And don't bother fixing your hair because that look is really becoming! Ah, yes, you should also pull the curtains over that window if you don't want Marmalade or anyone else peeping in on you."

"I get it, I get it! Seeing as I don't have much of a choice, I'll go outside. . .but I'll only do so with this paper bag over my head."

"Don't be a wuss! You'll never get over this if you don't show your face!"

"Look, enough has been shown already. Besides, I'm certain no one reading that magazine looks at the face first. Speaking of that. . .do you mind leaving the room while I get dressed?"

"Ugh, now you're being a prude again. Honestly, Polly, you'll never get anywhere in life if you don't-"

"Less lecturing, more leaving! Thank you!"

_**0~0~0~0~0~**_

Chapter Postscript 1/2

He was hesitant to try going out. God knows what may happen if they encountered fangirls. . .or the fangirls encountered them. . .either way, the results were going to be rather far from pleasant. And Apollo knew this. That was why he was so against doing this until the theoretical heat died down.

But unfortunately, the world wasn't finished inserting him into crazy situations and then kicking back and watching it all go down. The world and its crazy, crazy way of working.

Maybe he shouldn't be focusing on what COULD happen, perhaps he should be a little more POSITIVE about it. Eh, yeah right, as if he was going to not be on his toes and have that large paper bag in hand just in case.

Just as he pulled his arms through the sleeves of his shirt, his ears picked up a few sounds. Kind of like. . .

_**SCRAPE. SCRAPE. **_With a few grunts mixed in.

And if his theory was correct, there was indeed a person taking the long way up by the fire escape that he wouldn't risk using even in an emergency situation. Honestly, he wouldn't, because that metal crap was more dangerous than a room full of growing flames and smoke. Ahem, anyway, back to the situation at hand. It sounded like it could be another one of those crazy fangirls.

He pressed his back flat against the wall, where he couldn't be seen. Yes, he was already dressed by that point so he wouldn't really care if someone happened to sneak a peek. Right now, they were probably almost at the very top of the platform. . .they probably were expecting some kind of show and believed that they had the best timing imaginable.

"(Will I ever survive these freaks? Will they ever realize I'm not worth climbing perilously for?)" Apollo thought silently, very disturbed and panicked. He couldn't call Trucy for help, even though she was just outside of the door and she could be used as a good diversion.

_**SCRAPE. SCRAPE. EEEEEE! **_. . . **_SCRAPE._**

"(Maybe. . .if I just give them what they want, they'll back off faster because it's not like there's anything left.)" He silently considered, assuming his thoughtful stance. And with much concentration that was perhaps not needed in this moment, his thumb pressed over his furrowed brows. "(I'll never live it down, but the silver lining definitely outweighs the initial shame.)"

Yes, he would never be able to get over it. He'd always have to find one moment out of the day to kick himself over what he had decided. Not that he willingly was going to go through with it. . .no, that was sick. Instead of being willing, he was the most hesitant he had ever been.

But it did seem that the only way to combat the incoming fangirls in this moment was to give them a glimpse of what they felt was necessary to see. With a shudder, he walked back over to the window. His shoulders were tense and his eyes were squinted shut as he grasped the curtains and pulled them aside, he opened it too.

Then, even though Trucy would probably poke her head through a crack in the door to ask what the heck was taking him so long, he turned away from the alleged fangirl about to enter the scene. . .and began stripping.

From his neck to the tips of his ears, a deep coursing heat spread. But he tried to put up with this. He wouldn't shake off this alleged fangirl unless he gave her what she wished for. Right? Well. . .it sounded better in his head rather than spoken. Hands trembling, he lifted his shirt off his head and shoved it at the nearby desk. He heard a gasp and a brief smack of feet against the platform.

Soon after, he still sensed the presence of someone on the platform. No, he didn't do something logical and close the curtains back and pretend he wasn't home, or even threaten to call the police. Rather. . .he slipped his pants off and let them fall to his ankles. Picking them up and shoving them over there with the shirt, he hoped to God he wouldn't have to remove his undergarments too. . .

"I know you're still out there." Apollo stated aloud, acknowledging the presence of this apparent fangirl. He couldn't believe he was actually talking to one, that orange-haired one was bad enough. He was certain that he should turn up the air conditioning even higher; his face was hot enough to burst into flames. "Look, if you're intending to see any more than this. . ._**forget it**_. Gawk all you want to, if that will get you off my back." He shuddered once more, folding his arms across his chest and just feeling so exposed and overall scandalized. Honestly, he looked as if he needed a hug.

Soon after, he heard a whistle. One of those 'just letting you know, I've my eyes on you' kind of ways. Except, it sounded. . .familiar somehow. . .and Apollo's horror sky-rocketed and his eyes bugged out as soon as this 'fangirl' began talking; "It's amazing how soon one can throw caution to the wind, Herr Forehead! If you INSIST, I suppose I can pay you one good look!"

Very slowly, Apollo braced himself for any horrors that he was to find. He took all of the time in the world to slowly rotate around and then stand before the window seeing Klavier of all people. Klavier was smiling in a manner someone would be as their partner approached the bed ready for lovemaking. For some reason he assumed was perverted, a camera was clearly visible in his hand.

Of course, Apollo was far too taken aback to think properly. Originally, he would have screamed. Or toss anything heavy. Even find some way to cover up. His mind short-circuiting, all he could do was stand there giving Klavier a nice view, if you know what we mean. If only he realized that Klavier had seen more than just that, so he wasn't very shocked. Just. . .clearly delighted.

"Somehow, I approve of that look. Good job, Herr Forehead." Klavier belatedly complimented. Although one may wonder if he was truly complimenting him or if he was just milking this moment for all it was worth. Either one was acceptable in this context. He took his free hand and beckoned him closer, the smile altering to just a smirk. A sexy smirk. "If I throw you some money and get a pole, will you-"

"Of course. . .when there's a cold day in hell!" Apollo promptly spat, totally not wanting to hear his inappropriate mocking of this very sick situation. He was radiating rage, scowling so much that it could become his permanent expression.

But Klavier was amused. Being this entertained should seriously be outlawed. He shook his head, just to hide his now-very-amused smile. "Okay, so you aren't willing to let me see any more. Even after I came all the way here on my. . .um. . ." He suddenly lost his composure for a moment. Having to resort to another lame excuse. For Klavier didn't want Apollo to know he was sneaking upon him hoping to catch another picture – for HIMSELF to view. _**Yeah**_. "Um. . .my science class_** assignment**_. Don't mind me, I'm only here to get a good view of the plant life."

"It's interesting how your 'science class' assignments keep bringing you to my apartment, even after I made it clear I didn't like you sneaking around."

"And it's interesting how you're standing there letting me ogle your scantily-clad body."

. . .He just made a valid point. Apollo only then remembered his state of undress, and while Klavier seductively looked on and meanwhile questioning in the back of his mind if he was worse than any fangirl could be, he promptly made a fail attempt to cover himself with his arms and then glared harshly at Klavier and hurriedly reached for the curtains and pulled them to a close.

Inside of the bedroom, Apollo didn't feel much better. He couldn't knowing that his silhouette was still visible even through the curtains and somehow. . .Klavier's random appearance was based on the fact he could be curious as to how he looked totally undressed – although he had yet to figure out he already had seen EVERYTHING previously and was totally accomplished. His heart was pounding, shocked and too excited in a bad way. His head was spinning too, trying to take in all of this pure nonsense. There was no doubt in his mind. . .everyone in this city needed some purity back in their lives, they were much too caught up in sickness.

Ticked off, disgusted, mortified, ect, Apollo tried to just dress AGAIN so he could confront Klavier about his sudden appearance. Somehow, he just kept the lingering feeling he was lying right through those overly-perfect teeth of his. He hadn't a motive, however, so this felt out of place. But, pardon the upcoming rhyme, whatever the case. . .

He entirely forgot he left the window open. It was child's play for Klavier to eagerly slip his once-abused hands through them and then _**shamelessly **_pull the blocking drapery aside to see what he wanted. Of course, it didn't take but three seconds for Klavier to realize he could really be a closet pervert. Ooh, wait, yeah, the shame was sinking in now. . .

Apollo was perfectly oblivious. And yes, we did say perfectly. He was turned away from him, but Klavier managed to turn on the digital camera, hover it in front of his eyes at the scene before him, and then. . ._**SNAP.**_

Technology. It's the spawn of demonic forces. At least. . .it seemed to be the case over all of these rather quirky events.

Klavier promptly fell down to his hands and knees as to not be seen when Apollo turned around. For some reason, he felt this has happened before. Of course, he knew it was true. And this time, hooray, no broken fingers!

Apollo didn't SEEM to notice him even when he leaned out and glanced around as if curious as to why he heard a camera and Klavier's sudden disappearance. So Klavier just pushed himself up a little and then grinned whilst setting the latest picture on the screen. His fatal mistake was his obnoxious snickering.

In this picture, Apollo had been reaching off screen to gather his clothes. He was turned just slightly, enough to see some of his face and upper body from the front. Hey, he was just happy to get this, having the opportunity to see that well-shaped. . .

"_**YOU ARE SUCH A PERVERT**_. . .!" Crap. It was time to abort the whole affair. Klavier hurriedly scrambled to his feet, but found himself standing there frozen in horror looking like an intimidated child as he met Apollo's aggravated expression. Apollo kept one arm clasped over his chest and the other hand was armed with a rather heavy-looking dictionary. "Snapping pictures?! What is wrong with you people?!"

"Herr Forehead, please, let me explain my reasons. . ." Klavier tried to begin, clasping his hands and looking almost apologetic. But when Apollo allowed him to go on, even raising a curious eyebrow, he suddenly faltered whilst feeling himself turn a vivid shade of red. "On second thought, that's. . .well, I may sound worse than any fangirl you've encountered over the last four days. Besides, um," He smiled. . .timidly? Really? Hmm, that was almost becoming. "I told you, I have no interest in seeing another guy naked. Clad in their underwear? Possibly. But I wouldn't cross a certain line."

Apollo sighed, irritatedly. And admittedly, his rage was calming at least somewhat. But he was still very much freaked out and he hated the fact his neighbor was more than likely overhearing all of this right now.

Klavier turned away, just to hide the smile. He didn't want to be seen smiling timidly, for he may get ideas that aren't as ridiculous as one may assume. "Should I keep the picture?"

"Keep the picture?!" His breathing was getting turbulent again. Apollo felt as if he could hyperventilate once more, but he remained okay momentarily as he dropped the dictionary elsewhere and then leaned forward to gaze at Klavier. "Delete it this instant! You'll accomplish nothing by following after the jerk who snapped pictures of me first!"

"But I don't want to delete it. You're bold on the eyes, but rather pleasant when all is said and done." Klavier suddenly walked closer and he gave Apollo a charming little smile, while his own eyelids seem to try and close in a dreamy manner. "I only wish you would see it. Yes, I know I'm quite blessed myself and that's why I know a good thing when I happen to see-"

"Right now, you're just blessed because I haven't punched your lights out." Apollo murmured bitterly, just looking totally angry and not really charmed this time. "Delete that freaking picture before I entirely lose my temper and hurl that dictionary in your direction. . ."

"Ooh, I don't need a black eye. . ." Klavier slowly backed up, raising his hands in surrender. This action was approved by Apollo, for once he believed that he understood his point of view. "Well, Herr Forehead, you do have your little valid points. I shouldn't be here trying to sneak a peek while on my science class assignments. . .and this won't happen again. I swear."

"It better NOT. Look, I'm actually somewhat thankful for your strategies to make the fangirls back off. . .but I still won't be hesitant to make your pretty eyes hideous in one swing if you do this again." And with that, Apollo shot him one last scowl in hopes of him getting the point. He backed away inside and then pulled the drapery back over the window.

Klavier had been standing there the whole time smiling in a manner that seemed too innocent and understanding to be real. He also had been nodding like he was very agreeing. And the instant the curtains were pulled to a close and Apollo reached for his clothes, the new-found photographer whipped out the camera AGAIN.

Let's face it, some habits just die hard. Besides, um, Klavier had yet to get over how blessed Apollo was.

He sneakily approached the window, drew the drapery away from view and was rather pleased by the sight he was immediately shown. Apollo once more was turned away and was in the process of pulling up his pants, he however, must have heard the slight noise of the curtains because he craned his neck as soon as the camera was fished out of his pocket.

Capturing Apollo still in the state of undress, and his expression so cutely startled, Klavier felt that he loved his life so much all of a sudden. Everyone in it and every little event that he became a part of. Nothing could rain on his parade.

Klavier just pulled the camera away once scoring the picture, smiling and offering a delicate little wave.

The response he was given? A hostile shout of; "YOU ARE SO SICK. . .!" Klavier gasped and promptly fell to his hands and knees as a dictionary was suddenly hurled in his direction – it whooshed right over his head and it fell into the street with a thunderous _**THUD**_.

Honestly, that could have killed him. Have you ever seen the size of a dictionary? Do not anger someone wielding one of them, turns out logic can be a powerful weapon.

Of course, Klavier was not offended by any of this. Rather, if he could glomp and shower himself with love, he would so do it in this moment because this excitement never would be happening if he hadn't gotten the impulsive plan. Well. . .he COULD give himself some love right now, but can someone say AWKWARD?

While Apollo fumed, leaning out of the window shouting all kinds of vulgar comments and perhaps offensive kind of language that cannot be mentioned in order to protect the innocent, Klavier made his escape. There wasn't a chance Apollo would stand so high up on a really weak and unstable platform, so Klavier succeeded in coming down the way he first traveled and with much triumph – he hurried and sped away like God knows what.

_**0~0~0~0~0~**_

Chapter Postscript 2/2

Life was just awesome in this time frame. Could it get any better for him? Klavier didn't know, he was rather ecstatic about the whole affair. But if you didn't know that already. . .

Seeing as he had gotten that picture from the magazine he purchased ripped to pieces and littered by Apollo himself, he needed something new to ogle. Maybe he was a closet male equivalent of a fangirl. . .or maybe, despite his constant insisting otherwise, he kind of liked staring at the guys undressed as much as he would a girl. But don't get certain ideas. We saw that raise of the eyebrow.

He found himself alone in his room with nothing but that camera with one of the pictures on the screen and his hand. . .resting behind his head while he lied down. You did not see that coming, huh?

The most dreamiest, totally unaware of the real world smile appeared across his lips as he held the camera high and continuously scrolled back and forth between the first and second picture. This felt so wrong, but it felt too satisfying to stare at so his own human nature outweighed any decency his mind may have salvaged.

"I've said it before, I'll say it again: you're not bad looking in this state. . .why be in denial?"

He sighed, not getting it. Just the thought as to why he hated showing off was severely getting under his skin and he felt the matter could not be swept away for now. He needed to know. But Apollo wouldn't tell him. . .not after he blatantly showed up again just to sneak a peek and snap pictures in the same manner as this 'mystery jerk who started this' must have done. Ah, if only Apollo realized he was the 'mystery jerk'. Perhaps he would confess that. . .eventually.

There were so many ways he could take this affair. He could leave it alone and let the excitement slowly fizzle out and return to normal, offer a hand for Apollo – theoretically – and make it die down before its time just to see him finally calm down, or he could. . .fan the flames for Apollo.

Okay, so the next magazine issue would come out next month, right? And seeing as he was rather well-loved and people still couldn't get over the fact he photographed himself. . .but they also seemed to notice the certain charm the 'mystery-forehead-guy' had. . .that refined and perhaps borderline alcoholic editor guy would get his wish and become rich. Everyone would be swimming in cash.

Work with us here, what if they were _**both **_in the next issue? If he could successfully get the refined slash alcoholic editor guy drunk enough. . .he could convince him to work them in. Hey! Maybe next to each other too! One side of the page him, the other would be Apollo. The thought was enough to make him grin, looking like that of an imp about to wreck some havoc.

Apollo would love to see that. . .he'd be so ecstatic that his head would meet the floor in a rather intense encounter.

Well, Klavier really shouldn't be giving himself these kind of ideas. He knew it would be kind of pushing the limits and crossing the line to once more conjure some appealing and scantily-clad pictures for the magazine again. He did it himself because he just loved the attention, he loved the fact that people were unable to control the drool slipping from their mouths as they stared at him in all his glory.

How Apollo could not love every second of this was beyond his understanding. There were a lot of things Klavier understood, although one thing he doubted he would grasp is fire escapes that are more dangerous than an actual fire itself. But that's beside the point. Anyway, Apollo should be proud of the realization he wasn't so bad looking after all and girls would get into a fistfight with each other just to say 'hi' to him and maybe steal a kiss. . .or two. . .and so on. . .

Honestly, what kind of guy doesn't enjoy THAT?

Well. . .it's not like the magazine wasn't appealing to guys leaning that way. Apollo once mentioned he had one guy who seemed to be an admirer, but he kept his distance and only looked on from afar yet totally not hiding his dreamy smiles and prolonged stares when they encountered.

. . .So maybe Apollo wasn't waiting for the guys to notice him. Otherwise, he would have jumped that distant fanboy of his. Hey, if this fanboy of his was ATTRACTIVE then why not-

Okay, Klavier was debating the preference of another person. Way to go, dude, you'll get _**far **_in life.

Setting these thoughts aside, Klavier had made up his mind. He continued staring at the pictures dreamily and meanwhile reached across the bed to his cell phone and get one of the numbers for speed dial.

He waited for a moment, and then held the cell phone close to his ear. On the other line, he heard a familiar 'hello'? In that snobby tone of voice.

"Hello, I have a request for you. It concerns more submissions for the next issue. . .but we can discuss it more casually over drinks at the usual place. . ."

TO BE CONTINUED

_**0~0~0~0~0~**_

Apollo, why you not install a freaking camera and one of those spy movie type security systems?! D : But, perhaps more importantly, why you so in denial over cuteness?!

Ahem. . .I just asked that last part out loud, didn't I? O / / / O I. . .uh. . .I was eating really sugary apple pie and, um, yes I was um, high on sugar! I meant to say. . .er. . .OH FORGET IT. – / / / / / – My parents already think I'm _**crazy**_ for openly mentioning I wanted to hug him when I first saw him in the game.

But my embarrassment over finding video game characters attractive? That's irrelevant! Hey~ Thank you readers so much for tuning in to the fourth chapter~ It means a lot, really, and the fact that anyone actually reads this strange stuff I spawn is more than enough to keep the aforementioned coming. But I understand if this chapter seemed to drag on and on.

To be honest, this was intended to be a filler chapter. Its purpose only being to reveal to everyone what kind of chaos Apollo is enduring. And also, the parts with Trucy trying to lure him out of the house and Klavier peeping and calling up the editor guy, those are paving the way for events to come that ARE necessary for story-telling! I feel kind of bad for putting Polly into this situation. . .though for some reason I'm not lamenting very much. -Snickers-

So the fifth chapter is soon to be written. I apologize for the sudden pause, but a lot has been happening recently – stuff in my personal life that you probably don't care about – and I'm also busy having fangasms and the like over the upcoming Ace Attorney 5 thing. . .HOWEVER! I shall update as soon as possible! Read and review in the meantime! -Puppy dog eyes activate-


	5. Grieving The Luck

_**0~0~0~0~0~**_

Picture Perfect Turnabout

Chapter Five – Grieving The Luck

(Written And Published By – MasterMindOfFiction)

_**0~0~0~0~0~**_

"Polly! I told you wearing that ridiculous bag over your head wasn't necessary!" Trucy scolded, walking at a rather brisk pace. She craned her neck and sent a disapproving expression in Apollo's direction – whom was sulking after her holding that paper bag over his head. "If you continue to wear it, you'll probably bump into something in the next few moments and gain some awful bruises. . ."

"I'd rather risk awful bruises than show my face." And that was all Apollo replied, groaning afterward and pulling the bag even farther to where it now nearly reached past his throat. "We shouldn't be doing this, it's hopeless and. . ." _**SMACK! **_"OW!"

Trucy stopped walking, wearing a smile of triumph. She turned and jogged over to the very tall pole that met Apollo in a rather fast and violent encounter.

Her paranoid companion now lie on the side of the street on his back, limbs everywhere, and not moving. Trucy lowered herself to her knees and inspected him closely whilst wearing an expression full of concentration. When he didn't move, even after thirty seconds, she started jabbing a finger into his stomach to ensure he hadn't, you know, passed on before his time.

"HEY! That kind of hurts!"

"Oh, you're not dead!"

People around them gave each other rather strange expressions. For they had gathered after seeing the mysterious person sulking around wearing a brown paper bag. Really, who wouldn't gather around to see such a sight?

Trucy did tell him to not drag the bag along. Did he listen? Haha. . .no. He did not. And this was leading to his downfall because he obviously couldn't navigate around with that blocking his vision – and how was he even breathing?! If it weren't for the finger test. . .

"Come on, Polly, just admit I was correct and then throw that bag away." Trucy stated, smiling in a manner that was supposed to be encouraging. It had no affect because he couldn't see it anyway. Apollo, however, didn't make any attempt to remove it let alone rise back up. She pouted. "Polly, you can't lie there and bask in your own grief forever. Come on, people are staring at us and everything – aren't you bothered by that?"

That worked like a charm, Apollo suddenly gasped and then he rapidly rose up from the street's side to a sitting position. And although it was done very hesitantly and with no free will whatsoever. . .his shaking hands reached up to the bag and lifted it up high and gave him vision once more.

He regretted following her advice. He regretted it so much. Not only was Trucy staring at him as if he had totally lost his mind, but many other random people whom had been bustling back and forth had gathered around to be a part of the scene – they gave him the fact same looks that Marmalade had been given when she ran away from his house laughing uproariously.

Right now, he really didn't care for the attention. Keeping his eyes off of them, and saying nothing, he lifted himself up from his crumpled position and stood up. He also clutched the paper bag in one hand and Trucy's wrist in the other, hastily dragging both away from the scene.

And in case this is too overwhelming in the beginning, here's the gist of the current situation: previously, Trucy seemed to have the idea going out into public and facing the issues with many people finding out whom he was. . .that would be a wonderful plan. Somehow, it would make him realize he was being a wuss by not tackling the problems and showing everyone else that he didn't care what they thought of him – or at least fake this aura.

Apollo had been against it from the start, he had no hopes for this plan. As soon as he was finished dealing with Klavier and his 'science class assignments' he felt more self-conscious than ever. He was willing to wait ten years before stepping outside again. He was, unfortunately, almost literally dragged out of the apartment by a rather determined Trucy. The young magician was much stronger than she looked, she was able to hold him close with his arms weighed down by hers. . .and even his feet desperately scraped the floor and unraveled the rugs as he was dragged out totally hesitant.

As soon as they left the apartment, he put the bag he was instructed not to bring. Good thing he swiped it as he was being dragged away in the undignified manner. Trucy was irritated he insisted on wearing it, but allowed him to do so for the first few moments of their late-afternoon stroll. If it made him feel security. . .he could go for it. But she so foreshadowed he'd regret doing so.

This was the second time he collided with something. The first was when he smacked into a parked vehicle and also fell into busy traffic. That would not have been an enjoyable experience – thank God Trucy had acted fast and pulled him out of harms way.

Now, Trucy found herself being dragged down the street. She couldn't keep up, though she probably could have released her captive of a wrist at any time. "Didn't I tell you wearing that bag was a bad idea, Polly? Aren't you going to admit it?" She was half scolding and half amused, probably because of how dramatic he was being.

Apollo just said nothing, at first. He kept his gaze on the sidewalk beneath their feet, and hastily walked along the path looking rather embarrassed. When they reached the edge, close to one of those ending points before having to cross the streets, he finally made conversation; "If anything, I shouldn't have allowed you to drag me out here. Fangirls could pop out of random places and not only do I have a horrible pain in my stomach because of colliding with the pole, but that HAD to be seen."

"Because you insisted on wearing the paper bag. It wouldn't have happened otherwise, besides, I'm positive those people were only concerned." Trucy quickly replied, she sounded as if she was going to chastise him firstly. . .and soon melted to merely attempting to be consoling. Only a little. She gave him a smile when he found the backbone to finally lift his gaze and peer at her. "Don't be so easily-defeated just because of one minor appearance in a magazine. They weren't looking at you because of the pictures, okay?"

Wow, it sounded as if she was really trying to comfort him. It was as if she was concerned very much more than what would be assumed, and her reason for dragging him into public came from this.

Normally, that would really bring someone out of their pit of 'woe is me' depression. Except, it had vague effect on Apollo. . .actually, it was so barely-there that no description could provide detail.

". . .I'm sure they may have noticed me somehow. That magazine is advertised everywhere, I would know because I see it almost every time there's a commercial on TV." Apollo randomly pointed out, now once more appearing in need of a hug. Or two. Who's gonna step up and do it. . .?

Trucy looked him over, freaked out a little herself. Good God, why did he have to be so dramatic? "Honestly, this whole thing will be blown over as soon as the next issue comes out! Polly, you just need to calm down and let us continue the stroll." She walked closer and forcefully peeled his arms away from his chest – self hug therapy's more cheaper, though it has little effect – and her smile grew as she positioned herself at his side and latched onto his shoulder.

She was trying to shove him along and make him move. For they were apparently wasting daylight by standing around. Apollo lowered his gaze to their feet once more, and his shoulders kind of tensed the longer her hands reclined there. He didn't seem to have any motivation to show his face in public any more, as revealed by the way his expression was extravagantly blank and full of no hope.

"Polly, let's go already! Get those feet in gear!" Trucy snapped suddenly, failing to get him to move with her. She rolled her eyes and then once more lined up behind him and leaned closer, chin positioned on her arms which folded over his shoulder. "Work with me, I'm only trying to help. You've way too negative self image, and it's NOT going to get any better if I don't take you around aimlessly and prove that not everyone remembers you for the lack of modesty!" She suddenly smiled. It just seemed out of place. ". . .Though I can understand why they would. I said it once, I'll say it again, you actually did look kind of hot."

In record time, his eyes bugged out and a rather scorching flush spread throughout his cheeks. And although he was initially shocked and mortified as to hear her say that so easily, he was rather quick to revert to giving her a disapproving look and replying in a hostile manner; "Trucy, you can't just say things like that in broad daylight!"

"But it's REALISTIC."

"N-no it's not!"

"Argue all you want, but good looks aren't always unseen by the public. . .and seeing as you're still harsh on yourself. . ." Trucy backed up, giving Apollo space to look freaked out as he trembled all over and gazed around all paranoid to ensure no one was eavesdropping, she assumed a thoughtful pose and gazed around for a test subject or two.

She needed random people on the street. Anyone at random, to even more randomly approach and find out once and for all if Apollo was much too harsh on himself and also if his life would forever be screwed up because of people only remembering from that magazine. This was Trucy's plan. They hadn't left his apartment to go to a set destination after all, just aimlessly roaming the streets were all they needed to do.

Trucy finally found whom she needed. There was a woman possibly much into her twenties, she happened to be leaning against a nearby light pole fishing out something from her purse. Her eyes lit up, and she extended an index finger and pointed it at her with a flourish.

"We'll use her to settle the score!" Trucy randomly declared, finger still aiming at the woman randomly. If only she was looking their way, she would probably be disturbed. Apollo even calmed down and he gave her a blank expression. She turned around and sweetly smiled in his direction. "Okay, Polly, so the reason we're out here right now is to prove that not everyone can only see you. . .as you were in those pictures, and also that you can live without paranoia. Well, all you have to do is one simple action and then I'll have mercy and let you go home."

Apollo was actually kind of intrigued. Although there was a feeling creeping on him. . .the kind of feeling he would ultimately regret asking what he was asking. . . "What kind of action are you talking about?" Ah, he asked it, and he regretted it already.

"You can only run back home if we prove that I'm right. If you go over there and talk to that woman, and she immediately recalls you were one of the guys in the magazine or even acts abnormal, we're still strolling downtown until I say it's over. Do you think you can handle this, Polly?"

"Well, I think that plan has many flaws-"

"Perfect! Go on, talk to her!"

That plan couldn't have been anymore flawed, just as he tried to tell her. But would Trucy listen? Well, normally she probably WOULD. But honestly; is there ANY fun in that? We're looking into, but for now as it stands. . .it seems that she shouldn't do this.

It was far too late for changing the mind, for Trucy began lowering her hand to his shoulder blades. Apollo remained in the same spot, gawking at the woman really hesitant to go over and make conversation only to prove someone's state of being correct. She gave him a helpful, forceful shove but he barely budged.

"Go on!"

"I-I can't. . .Trucy, this. . .it's ridiculous."

"There's nothing ridiculous about it! Just say 'hello', or 'do I look familiar', or SOMETHING!"

"But she probably doesn't have time to acknowledge me! Besides, she's. . ." Apollo suddenly faltered on that comment. Not really wanting to continue on, and reveal that another reason he didn't want to approach her randomly was because she looked kind of pretty.

But Trucy would not give him a break. Come to think of it, it must have been YEARS since anyone has given him one. For most of his life, the world and its sick humor found that never letting him have one second of calmness and security was amusing.

The woman still stood at the pole, furiously digging through her purse. She didn't seem to notice that, in the background, there was a teenage girl dressed in a magician costume babbling to a guy with disheveled hair and bags forming under his eyes flailing his arms around while he babbled in return.

Some people just aren't observant these days. But then again, if anyone was being observant, we would have a greater different tale on our hands. . .and it would be_** hardly**_ interesting.

The babbling match had been won by Trucy, however, she became victorious with ease by shoving Apollo forward with great force while he was distracted in the verbal match. She shoved him so forcefully and ended up walking with him even as his feet once more dragged and dented the sidewalk during the destination.

"Aha! There's my credit card!" The woman announced in triumph, yanking a silver-colored card out of her purse which she had dropped with excitement. She grinned like an idiot, just taking in the way the setting sun reflected its glory.

She soon sighed happily and then neatly stashed the card into the pocket on her shirt. She also lowered herself to scoop up her forgotten purse, and that was when she found herself gazing at two pairs of shoes before her. The woman blinked stupidly, trying to take in what this meant, and soon lifted her gaze slowly noting that she saw bodies and finally faces of two unfamiliar teenagers.

Trucy and Apollo, in case you were wondering. Although the latter doesn't really fit in with the 'teenager' description, but that remains something we can't really help. . .

"Oh, uh, hello?" The woman uttered, promptly leaping back to full height after swiping up her purse. Not much could really be said about her. She had curly and long black hair, brown eyes, and was dressed casually and comfortably. Even Trucy had to admit, however, she did look kind of pretty. Maybe it was just her distracting bust size. . .

"Hi~ it's so nice to meet up with someone friendly-looking on the side of street, but actually, this guy here," Trucy smiled brilliantly and gestured to Apollo at her side. Apollo had frozen up, looking as if he was lost in a trance as his gaze kept falling to her chest area. Way to make an impression. "he wants to know if you have seen him _**somewhere **_before! Does he _**ring a bell **_in any manner?"

The woman just stared at them, looking kind of confused. She didn't get confronted by teenagers after school hours like this, so she kind of didn't know what to say. Also, what was wrong with the poor boy next to the girl? Was he shy or something, because it seemed he couldn't look at her face. . .

"Uh. . .I don't know. . ." The woman mentioned, nervously gazing around. This was so awkward for her, she didn't usually get cornered like this. Especially not by teenagers. "Have we met?"

"No, we've never seen you before! But Apollo here, he's been getting _**exposure **_to the public lately. . .if you know what I mean." Trucy finished her reply and obvious implications with a wink. Causing a rather flustered Apollo to glare at her, wishing he could just leave right now. This was so ridiculous.

". . .Does he perform public exposure or something? Is that what you're trying to make me figure out?"

"No, ma'am, but you're on the right track. . ."

"Mmm. . .this is a game, huh? Well, uh, are you implying he's one of those nude-protesting types?"

"From a certain point of view, but that's not really it. . ."

"CAN WE JUST DROP THE TOPIC?!"

The woman and Trucy both cringed and gazed at each other worriedly, probably fearing each others' hearing due to the rather loud blustering of Apollo. . .whom just looked like he wanted that pole to collapse and take them all away from this scene. Not that he had dark side, he just thought this was getting REALLY inappropriate REALLY fast.

And if you think about it, it seems strange to confront people on the side of the street. Confronting them and asking if a guy looked familiar, only to turn this into an inappropriate guessing game of sorts. Honestly, he wanted nothing more than to crawl under his bed covers and block out this very stress-inducing universe we call earth.

Well, at least you've some friends in this so-called 'stress-inducing' world. . .or, you know, not. But that's not very encouraging, am I right?

"U-um, we're sorry about this sudden interrogation!" Apollo suddenly blurted out, stepping forward and actually meeting the confused and rapidly-blinking eyes of the woman. Trucy remained at his side, her brows connected and she wore a very ticked off expression as he raised a hand and used it to lift her hat a little and pat her head. "She's not very accustomed to social situations; always blurting out random questions like that. . .we're looking into it a little deeper! So, ah, no reason to try and figure out if I'm familiar! Okay?!" He laughed in a fake manner, sounding rather forced might we add.

The woman gave them both a disturbed expression. The level of her confusion and disturbance was so high that it's impossible to narrow it down. _"__**O-kay**__._ . .weirdo kids. . ." She adjusted her purse over her shoulder and hurriedly began walking away, craning her neck and giving them that same expression all the while.

It was not until the pretty and now-mentally-scarred woman was out of their sights, did Apollo revert to wearing a disapproving expression as he removed his palm from Trucy's hair – which could have started to combust if he brushed through it any rougher by that point. Ooh, that would not have been pleasant. . .

"Let's go, you've done more than enough confronting for the afternoon. . ."

"But Polly, we didn't receive an answer from the woman! You cant just give up like that- hey, stop dragging me!"

Apollo began hurrying away, palm roughly grasping a handful of Trucy's cape and dragging her along as if she was a stationary and heavy item of sorts. For lack of simple descriptions. The two were practically sprinting a few blocks down the streets by that point, crossing the street involved. And that was when Apollo suddenly stopped at a bench – unfortunately reopening the mental wound he received from the first fangirl encounter, this was the bench that had been nearby in that scene – he collapsed onto it and hopelessly let his head fall into his hands.

Trucy stood by him, scoffing and readjusting her cape. Jeez, he had an iron grip when he needed to. As soon as she was happy with its position, she gave it the seal of approval and then gazed down at the pathetic form of Apollo. "I don't mean to point out the obvious. . .but you don't seem to be faring any better. I think we need to try something different."

"I didn't want to leave the apartment anyway. . .I knew this idea was STUPID." Apollo promptly reached for the paper bag – we're just assuming he had stashed. . .somewhere. . . – and seemed rather fond of it as he gave it a brief hollow smile. . .and then returned to looking mortified just before it blocked his face from the crazy world.

"Well, that bag isn't going to solve all of your problems. Yeah, it's good for hyperventilation. But using it to hide yourself," Trucy, the only one of them with backbone in this moment, she leaned down to his sulking level and smiled innocently whilst getting a grasp on the bag. "That's more 'stupid' than my idea. So we're even. And if my plan must be aborted before it can work, so will yours." She slipped her fingers underneath the opening and with a flourish, managed to snatch it away. Apollo gasped, dramatically, and promptly sat upright.

"What are you doing?! I need that bag, Trucy!"

"You didn't need it before, and you don't need it now."

"Give it back! What if anymore fangirls jump out from nowhere and corner me up?"

"This is fun~ come on, try and get a hold on the bag~ ooh! Too slow!"

"GIVE ME THE FREAKING BAG!"

People in the distance began to actually bother to gaze over at the little scene going on near the supermarket. On that corner with the old-fashioned pay phone and bench, a couple of crazy teenagers seemed to be acting as if they weren't even their assumed age. Rather, they looked like they were five years old. And perhaps that isn't giving five year old children much credit. . .

Apollo just knew he NEEDED that bag. That was the only item that could block out the craziness of the world, but it also protected him from being discovered by these freaks that inhabit the aforementioned crazy world. He NEEDED it back, before he was discovered!

Trucy did not seem to understand. She didn't have to, because his logic was gibberish in this time frame. He was OBVIOUSLY overreacting and should calm down before he started getting those unsettling gray hairs. Hey, if she looked close enough. . .

_**0~0~0~0~0~**_

TEN MINUTES LATER. . .

The ten minute mark passed. The usual point in which a person would become the victor of a rather childish fight. And yes, Apollo and Trucy did in fact fight over the fate of a paper bag. . .for ten minutes.

The whole little battle was completely ridiculous. Trucy kept standing atop the bench and holding the bag out of his reach. She would laugh and obnoxiously tease him, because he would usually be on the ground repeatedly leaping and trying to grasp it in the process. Just when he assumed he would get to pull it back to his hold, she would suddenly climb off the bench from the back and then jog around and force him to get his legs in gear and try and corner her up.

There was much whining and obnoxious comments of impending 'victory' mixed within all of this. And although we should probably mention what they were, they are kind of _**embarrassing**_. . .so we'll overlook it.

At long freaking last: they managed to finally collapse into a position that would determine who would get away with the fate of the paper bag once and for all. Apollo tried to outsmart her, and he surprisingly managed that by slowly advancing as if a wrestler in the ring and so she began backing up and settled for defense rather than guard. With no open ideas for thwarting his attempts in mind, Trucy had made a big mistake. And so he suddenly bolted around the bench, approaching her from a blind spot and then thinking fast and settling his desperate grasp right on the end of the paper bag.

Honestly, it's amazing that paper bag could handle all of the sharp pulls and tugs. Usually, from the experience of most people, paper bags are so easy to rip or split. Where does one acquire such an _**immortal**_ bag anyway, hmm. . .?

Trucy gasped dramatically as soon as she felt the bag being yanked right out of her palm. But she was not to let him win and make the situation seem even more hopeless by hiding his face! She wanted to HELP him, damn it! So she responded by stumbling over to the bench, hoping to fall atop that and shake him off. But she wound up dragging him with her, and Apollo caused her to, gasp, drop it by suddenly wrapping his arms around her torso and capturing her.

So the paper bag lie deserted on the pavement – or whatever that stuff is. Trucy was trapped against his body and she finally stopped trying to elbow him in the ribs and sighed, lowering her head with defeat so he would not see her exaggeratedly sad expression. "Okay, Polly, you've made your point clear. I can't convince you that this entire situation could be avoided if you were more positive."

"And we could have avoided this little fight if you listened to me in the first place." Apollo pointed out, staggering a little and sounding like he was still trying to catch his breath. If he had been more composed in that moment, he probably would have been more than a little flustered to realize that his arms were locked directly on her chest more than anything. In, gasp, broad daylight of all things. "So, if anyone asks. . .this didn't happen."

Ah, but what 'did not happen'. . .? The childish way of acting or the accidental position of your arms. . .? Maybe this doesn't matter, but it would have helped if that was specifically-

"I won't tell anyone this happened."

"So are you going to try and snatch the bag one last time?"

"Polly. . .you better have quick reflexes. . ."

With that, they both totally cast away whatever the hell remained of their dignities. Not like they had much to begin with, but it makes for good description, Apollo and Trucy fell to the ground and both looked very desperate as they reached out for that. Freaking. Paper bag.

_**0~0~0~0~0~**_

MEANWHILE, NOT VERY FAR AWAY. . .

At a booth in the bar-by-day-strip-club-by-night establishment, there were two men both very much intoxicated and finishing up their drinks like there was no tomorrow. You probably can guess who they are, but we'll mention them anyway, Klavier and that editor guy. Shocker.

The two had been here for a little while. Neither really knew, they were just rather out of it and simply didn't give a care. In a few more hours, the bar would close for the strip club antics to start up where not very strong alcoholic beverages were sold. If you wanted the good stuff, you would have to get it when the bar was open in broad daylight of all times.

And although they currently chatted endlessly about topics that didn't matter to anyone of anything,_** previously**_. . .

_**. Flashback Moment .**_

**The editor guy chugged down his glass of. . .whatever it was, it smelled very strong and didn't look appealing – though it could have been the MANNER it was being downed. If you asked this guy, he would probably compliment it to no end.**

**He then promptly threw the empty glass behind him, with an echoing noise to imply what happened to it. "AH! That was AMAZING!" He looked to be in ecstasy, grinning like an idiot.**

**Klavier was across from him, drinking something that he hoped wasn't as intense as that guy's beverage of choice. Though, with the way he was starting to feel heavier than his actual weight and the manner a haze appeared in his view. . .oh God, no. . .**

"**Booze, alleged friends, chatting like there's no tomorrow, you know how to live!" The editor guy complimented suddenly, he seemed to be sending it to Klavier. And when Klavier gave him a terrified look for a moment, as if he was hanging out with an entirely different person, the editor guy hurriedly composed himself and began talking in his snobby manner again; "Ahem, as I was saying, I can't help wondering why we're even here in the first place. Other than to chug down this glass of Heaven itself. . ."**

**He was hoping not to become too drunk like that guy. Unfortunately, Klavier couldn't help it. He smiled randomly and carelessly waved the glass around as he replied; "I did have a reason. It's concerning the magazine you work with. . .are you prepared for a second glass?"**

"**Refill me up! I'm prepared for anything!"**

**During the pause in the conversation, Klavier slid the large bottle over, the editor guy caught it and gleefully poured the contents into his glass to the point of it flowing from the top all of the way down to the table. Good thing the employees weren't walking this way to chastise them for causing a mess they would have to clean up. . .**

"**Concerning the magazine. . .isn't it true that early next month, the next issue will be on the racks ready to be viewed by the public?"**

"**That's correct, we always try to be scarily on time and work our fingers to the bone in the process. . ."**

"**Yes, and you do a good job. I've a suggestion for the upcoming issue, that is if there's two spots yet to be taken. . ." Klavier suddenly felt the want to randomly pause and drink. He filled his own glass and although he was going to regret this, he slurped it down and continued speaking. "Maybe we can arrange, you know, a second submission from Herr Forehead and I?"**

**At that, well, let's just say that the alcoholic beverage the editor guy was drinking WAS going down his throat. But as soon as that was uttered, he soon spat out the contents rather randomly onto the table. Klavier watched it, looking horrified as he began standing up on the booth seat and trying to avoid the large puddle.**

**Even other customers were gazing at them, the sober ones rolling their eyes and thinking that guy was kind of stupid. The employees exchanged looks of depression, not wanting to clean that up.**

**The editor guy began choking a little, he soon sat upright looking prim and proper once more. It was almost as if he was switching between alternate personalities, it's strange what the booze can do.**

"**I. . .didn't intend to do a spit take." For the record, mind you. The editor guy was sincere with that comment. He offered a very out of place apologetic smile of sorts. Klavier just wore a blank expression and slowly lowered himself back into the seat. "Now that it's over, let me give my true response: I'm stunned you're going to do this again. It's not unheard of, yet the fact you and him are going to BOTH have a page. . .hot damn. . .I can see the piles of cash right now."**

"**Of course, I didn't intend to be a mere one-once-in-a-lifetime sight. With this kind of body, you're entitled to provide some. . .excitement whenever the opportunity." Klavier mentioned, and to add emphasis to his words, he suddenly lied down on the booth seat in a more or less suggestive position and sent a flirty wink in the direction of a passing woman – she glanced over momentarily and squealed under her breath whilst now stumbling along clumsily.**

**The editor guy merely gazed at the woman until she had clumsily departed out of the building. He wore an unamused expression. "You must really be in a high league, women never squeal and act like that when I flirt wordlessly. . ."**

**Klavier merely shrugged the whole random moment off, rising back to a sitting position as if that did not just happen. But even as he calmly continued drinking. . .he couldn't help wondering if the editor guy knew the reason for his repel effect on women was due to his creepiness. . .**

**Oh well, there is no reason to rain on a poor, money-hungry-and-booze-loving editor's parade. Right?**

**Well, that wasn't the topic he was here to discuss. Klavier, once swallowing the intense round of the drink, he continued on the previous and more important topic; "As I was saying, I, um, discussed this with Herr Forehead and he likes the idea. He just needs more exposure, if you will. And only this magazine will add some diversity to his current way of living." Klavier sighed and dramatically brushed a hand over the hair beginning to fall over his forehead. And as if really fatigued, he slouched. "And although I was a good highlight some time ago, I'm willing to do it again. Because blessings are hard to come by."**

"**This is going make me sound more than a little gay, but I agree you're very blessed." The editor guy commented. . .smiling. He looked creepy to begin with, but it seems utterly wrong when he smiles. Or was it just the haze Klavier was seeing him and everything through?**

**Hey, if the haze was the reason he saw the random woman wearing clothing more revealing than what they really were and her necklace to look like a snake trying to attack. . .then the condition of his smile may not be so absurd. Wait, does this even matter at all?**

"**I'll let you in on a detail," The editor guy mentioned in a low tone now, pausing to look around with shifty eyes as if about to reveal a secret code. Klavier, eager, he leaned closer and began downing the drink almost unconsciously. "We still need seven more submissions. It will not be long before the spots are taken. . .so if you will hurry and get a picture of you and a picture of him before next week-"**

"**I have one more suggestion; I feel it would be interesting for me to have a space on the cover, and also on a page. . .with Herr Forehead beside me."**

"**Ooh, you've made a sly suggestion."**

"**So it's not going to work out that way?"**

"**No, no, not at all! We can certainly arrange such a thing; as long as you fill this spare glass for me and don't shy away when I lose my composure and chug like a freak."**

**Klavier was prompt in smiling and then hurriedly reaching for the bottle and filling the glass pushed closer all of the way to the top. Hey, if this was all he had to do. . .he'd personally sport a really tacky bartender's uniform and work behind the counter serving him thousands of glasses of his drink of choice!**

**WAIT. Did he really just think that? Oh God, he hoped he'd sober up before it was too late. . .**

_**. Flashback Fade Out .**_

Klavier wasn't certain if this was really going to go his way. Yes, he succeeded through alcohol to convince the editor guy to give them both places next to each other, and he was going to work perhaps borderline obsessively to come up with a suitable cover picture.

All that must be done now. . .snap two drool-worthy pictures of himself – which honestly wouldn't be difficult if you think about it deeply – and then repeat history and go on a. . .'science class field trip thing' to Apollo's apartment.

Maybe he was just drunk out of his right mind, but this plan seemed flawless. Maybe? Actually, there was no denying the alcohol had completely taken him over and he was really proving to be a distraction for everyone else as he did things like stand atop the table and very randomly confess personal secrets to the whole freaking building.

As a matter of fact, before either of the drinking buddies – or whatever they were – knew it, they were being roughly escorted out of the doors by a large man who didn't look to be the type to screw around with.

"Jeez, how anti-climatic. . ." The editor guy, finally sobering up a little, mentioned in an offended manner. He watched the large man slam the doors shut after telling them to never return.

However, Klavier was most certainly not sobering up yet. He was laughing for no true reason as he grasped the man's shoulder and used it as a prop, saying, "My feet didn't even touch the floor as he dragged us away! Is that awesome or what?!"

". . .Or what." The editor guy replied flatly, giving him an annoyed look. A headache promptly ensued for him, he cursed and began massaging his temples as Klavier inexplicably began slipping off his prop. "MY HEAD. . .gah. . .someone turn the sun away or something. . ."

"Yeah, enough about the crazy ways of feet dragging the floor, I was kinda curious if. . ." Klavier babbled, laughter subsided just slightly, he swayed clumsily and then latched onto the guy's upper arm. He stared into his eyes looking like that of an excited child almost. "Is our agreement-thingy still on? It's on, right?"

"Of course. I may be experiencing awful after-effects of alcohol with you, but it doesn't mean I'm not going to keep my word."

"Thanks! Hey, my body is kinda heavy, can you. . .carry me back to my house. . .?"

"Er. . .actually I have. . .things. . .to go finish."

_**0~0~0~0~0~**_

Both Apollo and Trucy struggled to crawl over each other and snatch the paper bag first. But with Apollo on the ground trying to shake off Trucy whom had sat down on him desperately holding his arms, yeah, absolutely no progress had been made.

Until. . .

"Trucy, isn't that Klavier approaching us?"

"Don't try and distract me! I'm only doing this for your own good!"

"No, really, I see him approaching us and. . .is it just me or is he stumbling around looking ridiculous?"

It wasn't until Trucy gave in, releasing his arms and gazing up and seeing Klavier merrily stroll over in a clumsy manner did Apollo manage to hurriedly grasp the bag and then rise up to his feet in victory.

Trucy kind of ignored him however. She hurriedly adjusted her clothes and other accessories to the outfit, and then sprang to her feet smiling as if she had not been practically wrestling him in public. "Hi, Klavier~ it's so nice to see you here in this part of town~"

"(How does Trucy not have him wrapped around her finger with lines like that?)" Apollo briefly wondered in the background, gazing over at Trucy and Klavier with only a half-interested expression. Honestly, he was still ticked off with Klavier so he didn't want to even_** look his way**_.

That closet pervert. . .his little 'science class assignment' affairs weren't going to be easily-forgiven and shoved into the past.

Anyway, it was kind of strange how Klavier just randomly approached them out of the blue. Well, although this tended to happen often, right now this context hardly made sense. It was almost as if he was lost in a fantasy land, not really paying attention to Apollo at the moment. Usually he would at least look his way and provide inappropriate commentary, and wouldn't he at least bring up that peeping incident just to see him act like a prude trying to find the self destruct button?

"Um. . .what's going on, Klavier?" Trucy asked, asking what was on the mind of Apollo too. But she didn't know this at the time, she assumed he was just happy with the fact he now could conceal his face. Klavier suddenly smiled and then approached her very closely, her eyes widened and she leaned back a little. "Isn't that a little too close?"

"I have something really important to tell you!" Klavier randomly proclaimed. And yes, we did say randomly. He gave no prior indication and the way he invaded her personal space was almost suspicious. While Trucy seemed to both like and be intimidated by it, Apollo watched with a horrified expression. "Remember that one day, the one when I mentioned that editor guy for that magazine?! Yeah, we were talking and then-"

The more he spoke, the more alcoholic fumes she could pick up. Trucy's eyes began to water but she forced a smile anyway, obviously him and the alleged editor guy spent their time drinking.

Apollo just watched in the background, too curious of what he was saying rather loudly for all to hear. He couldn't help theorizing that his very clumsy movements, lack of knowledge that personal space exists, and his very loud rambling whilst being unaware of the fact this was one-sided conversation, these things could mean he was drunk. . .drunk out of his mind.

"But why am I rambling over the details you already know?!" Klavier promptly reeled himself away and began laughing. . .for no reason. Trucy watched, smiling, very disturbed on the inside because she didn't know where this was going. He calmed down and drunkenly continued; "Anyway, I wanted to tell you I'm considering _**another**_ submission of Herr Forehead in the magazine! Isn't that great?! It's great for me, I swear I could have been turned on the first time I sneaked into his bathroom and peeled away the-!" Very fast, Trucy's gasp cut him off and she rushed forward and shoved a palm against that motor mouth of his.

Apollo still remained where he was standing. And he looked hardly amused. While Trucy craned her neck to gaze over, smiling much too innocently and keeping her palm over that motor mouth. Klavier was still stumbling in place and swayed, eyes wide and innocently curious as he gazed down at what was preventing him from blabbering _**confidential**_ info.

A – theoretical mind you – light bulb began to shine. Apollo folded his arms over his chest, becoming kind of furious by the sudden theory that was flashing through his mind. That was shown in the manner he crushed the paper bag still in his hand.

"I don't know what's happening. . .I honestly don't, this is becoming too fast-paced." Apollo mentioned, his tone flat and serious. Implying that, perhaps, he was getting serious on them. "It's interesting how you suddenly cut him off, Trucy, I wanted to hear what ELSE he had to ramble about."

"H-he wasn't going to say anything else!" Trucy answered too quickly, that was her downfall. She chuckled nervously and then slowly turned to look back at Klavier, giving him a smile that was much too exaggeratedly sweet and angelic. "Right, Klavier? Someone must have been drinking a little too much and got a little over the top."

"Well, there's no denying he's drunk." Apollo admitted, rolling his eyes. He didn't have to get close and get a whiff of his breath to know what kind of crazy beverages he had been consuming for some reason. "Anyway that isn't the point, but THIS is: remove your hand and let him ramble some more."

"You're. . .you're kidding, right?" Trucy sounded fearful all of a sudden, and looked the part rather well too. Her body went tense and Klavier noticed her expression looked like someone who was hiding from a chainsaw-wielding maniac. "Polly. . .believe me, you really DON'T want me to let him ramble."

Unfortunately, Apollo seemed to believe that he needed to hear this. Here's his point of view; he was becoming convinced that his random submission into that magazine, a secret photographer running around, Klavier claiming he's going back to college, Trucy trying to prove points, and those things that Klavier was blabbering about and Trucy trying with all of her strength to keep him quiet about it. It all seemed. . .well, it all seemed to fit suspiciously _**well**_.

Maybe the world was giving him a break after all, it brought the three of them together in one moment that would hopefully reveal the entire situation they were tangled into. Perhaps the world was saying 'Okay, you still suck, but here is your first break of the month.'

Apollo, still looking serious and stern, he approached the two. He reached for Trucy's hand – she was lowering her head looking very defeated – and peeled it off of Klavier's mouth.

Immediately, Klavier drew a breath. In Apollo's face, he was almost prompted to pass out due to the INTENSE stench of the alcohol. Though passing out would definitely have been enjoyable due to all of the madness he was going through, he remained on his feet.

Klavier watched him, smiling all the while. So innocent, so carefree. Probably awaiting whatever he was going to say. If he was always like this, Apollo would probably consider-

"Wait, Polly!" Trucy randomly shrieked, she hurriedly threw herself at Apollo and tightly held him against her body with arms locked around his neck. "You are going to regret this! We shouldn't make him say anything else, we should. . .rather. . .take him home or something!"

Klavier watched them, curiously. Maybe he was just out of it, but that looked rather painful. Apollo was making frenzied movements to shake her off as she kept arms around his throat.

Eventually, Trucy realized what this must have looked like. She gave all of the people now beginning to stare a slightly embarrassed look and shrank away. If Apollo wanted even more stress and mortification entering his life. . .so be it. . .

With Trucy backing away to a reasonable – but not too far away – distance, Apollo composed himself again. Which consisted of running his hands through and brushing back the dangling locks of hair, brushing dirt and dust off his clothes, and then lining himself up with Klavier.

"Klavier. . ." Apollo began, locking eyes in a one-sided serious manner with Klavier. Klavier stared back looking casual, totally okay with this. He was like an obedient child or something, it was time to turn that against him. He should get him drunk before courtroom drama. . . "You and Trucy seem to have secrets you're keeping from me. And even though I'm still angry with you for peeping on me earlier, I have to know what you're hiding."

". . .Okay~" Apollo leaned back, stunned to see that actually worked. And while he did so, Klavier clasped his hands and drew a breath, preparing for this next drunken rambling that didn't seem to end; "Well, one time when I was six, I stole money from my father to buy these really cool shoes! When I was eight, I found a puppy on the side of the street and took care of her in my room and no one ever found out; she even ran away when I was ten and still no one realized she was ever there! When I was twelve, I had my first crush on a girl in many of my classes and I went to a slumber at her house undercover as a girl just to find out if she felt the same way about me. . ."

_**0~0~0~0~0~**_

A VERY LONG FIVE MINUTES LATER. . .

Apollo was randomly looking disheveled. He struggled to stand as he stared hopelessly at the cell phone screen which stated the time. This could not go on longer. . .COULD IT?

". . .So Kristoph never once found out I was the one who stole all of his clothes including the bed sheets that day. And on my sixteenth birthday, I got really sick off of the food at the restaurant and let's just say that whoever owned that lime green car would be scrubbing the driver's seat for a long time. One time I purchased a pornographic movie and learned through others walking in that you should never watch one in your own-"

"RECENT secrets, Klavier! RECENT!" Apollo suddenly blustered, a rather wild look was in his eyes and he looked utterly furious that this was dragging on and on.

Actually, his blustering managed to wake up Trucy. She started getting tired by the tenth secret, and only recently gasped and stood back up alertly gazing over at them.

Klavier briefly looked intimidated by the blustering. He soon, however, nodded in understanding. Hopefully it was understanding. What else could it have been? Didn't he do as he was told?

". . .Um. . .not that I'm mad or anything." Apollo suddenly said, hoping to sooth his intimidation. He awkwardly stepped closer and delicately ran his fingers over his head. God, what was he doing? How does one get their hair so silky smooth like that? "Just spill recent secrets, for me. . .?"

That must have worked. Somehow. Klavier suddenly appeared nonchalant once more, before shying away briefly, smiling in a manner that wasn't at all something he saw often. . .it looked like that of a tween girl watching her crush from a distance. For lack of less awkward description.

"In that case! Recently: I've been quiet about the fact me and Trucy began talking after you ran away one month ago after we teased you about your body!" Klavier blatantly declared, once more looking casual and stumbling drunkenly. Apollo stared, shocked. But also briefly cringing as he recalled those crude remarks they made. And meanwhile, in the background, Trucy freaked out and began tightly holding into her wrists to hold herself back. "We talked about how it's strange you're so self-conscious of yourself! Now, I STILL don't understand why. . .you really aren't bad-looking and I would seriously consider hooking up with you, but that's kind of irrelevant! Anyway, we talked. . .about me being the one who takes the. . ."

Out of the blue, Klavier's drunken movements and chatter settled. He began looking less cheerful and alert. . .and more drained and tired. To Apollo's shock and mild discomfort, he yawned loudly and then suddenly collapsed forward. . .and stupid reflexes, Apollo unfortunately caught him in his arms when he crashed.

Of course, that scene must have looked rather awkward to passing people. What, judging by the fact there was a guy looking very uncomfortable as he struggled to hold another guy passed out into his arms. It's not something you see every day. But they also had to admit. . .there has been many a strange scene in this part of town today.

". . .Did he just die in your arms?" Trucy suddenly piped up, walking closer and looking close to sorrow for the sudden death.

Yeah, it must have been something he said. . .

However, judging by the fact Klavier's chest still rose and fell and his breathing could be slightly picked up, that kind of dissed the idea he died. . .in that way. He obviously must have crashed from the terrible after-effects of drinking.

"Come on, Klavier, you were just starting to make some sense." Apollo mentioned in a rather sour manner, looking blank and overall not amused by the fact he had to react on his feet and catch him. Maybe a encounter between his head and the street would have been good seeing as he had it coming. In response, all he received were very peaceful breaths. "You better not be doing this on purpose."

Trucy seemed to materialize over to the two of them. She slid over as if the ground beneath her feet was slick and oiled, and wore a very out of place cheerful smile as she closely inspected the sleeping man and even going as far as to jab her finger into his forehead very repeatedly.

And through very intense and deep observations and complex theories with kinks to work out, Apollo and Trucy finally reached the conclusion that he was INDEED truly into dreamland and not deceiving them. Either that was some strange beverage, or he wasn't getting enough sleep.

"(At least he didn't confess what he did. If so, Polly would never get over it and forgiveness wouldn't be easy.)" Trucy noted, now worriedly gazing over at Apollo whilst he looked unamused and tried to balance their weight. "(At this rate, we're going to have to convince him he's going to have to wake up and realize he's kinda hot and there's no sense in acting like such a prude. Polly CAN'T find out what Klavier has done until that happens, well, at least now we're aware of what he's like when drunk. Sooo. . .what about you, Polly, can you loosen up when under the influence?)"

"Trucy, you're staring into space." Apollo randomly pointed out, now looking her way and visibly seeming concerned of that. Honestly, when a character like her stares off into space, it can only mean the world was planning something else terrible to happen to him. "What's the problem? Other than me having to try and hold this dead weight with only two arms."

"Oh! There's no problem!" Trucy promptly returned to her peppy self, and lowered a hand to gingerly graze over Klavier's back. "I was. . .just noticing how he's kind of adorable when asleep." That wasn't a lie, she really had been noticing that before her serious thoughts took over. Honestly, the man was showing hints of smiling and he was so unconscious of the world around him. He was angelic.

Apollo must have realized that too. He lowered his gaze at his peaceful face, thinking that the only thing that would make that scene any more endearing would be a halo over his head and the light shining down just right. . .unconsciously, he full-scale and with no restraints. . .smiled.

Only for him to suddenly lift one hand to smack across his cheek briefly to forcibly drag him out of that. . .whatever that moment was. He didn't know.

"Let's find a bed to toss him into and move on with life." Apollo suddenly mentioned a deadpan manner, even wearing a blank expression as he and Trucy began combining their strength and weight to move Klavier.

"You know, Polly, his house is all of the way across town. As cute as he is asleep, he's also a shocking DEAD WEIGHT!"

"I noticed that too. But it's not like we can just ditch him on the street corner, I'm personally not worried or something untrue like that, but what kind of person would I be to do that?"

"Aw~ you can be so caring, Polly! I can see your _**smile**_ as you stare down at him, you know!"

". . .H-how would you know if I was smiling or not?! See? . . .I'm wearing the bag now."

"Deny it all you want, but even though Klavier has joked about your once-assumed lack of attractive form, he's also perilously climbed your fire escape just to peep and takes pictures for his own enjoyment, but it's clear to me you're totally ignoring the fact you. . .hey. . .you're wearing the BAG! Give me that thing!"

_**0~0~0~0~0**_

CHAPTER POSTSCRIPT 1/2 

Well, although that afternoon concluded quite randomly and perhaps anti-climatic, Apollo couldn't say he was happy with the results of Trucy's determination to get his life back on track. If anything, he felt more stressed and on edge than ever. You can bet this infuriated Trucy, although she still refused to accept defeat and rather boldly penetrated his personal space to smile wickedly and mention she still believed she was right about him being overly-dramatic again.

Also, she hoped that bag would eventually be ripped into pieces and scattered into oblivion. That was all. She then sweetly ruffled his hair and bolted out his apartment door when she recalled it was time for dinner.

Klavier just had to live so far away, the two really didn't enjoy having to drag him along to a safe location where he could sleep and overcome a possible hangover. And even though he viciously disagreed to the arrangement, Apollo caved in and wound up with a still-sleeping and unusually peaceful Klavier sprawled out on his living room couch affectionately cuddling a decorative and generally useless pillow.

The argument to the arrangement was kind of short-lived:

"I can't watch Klavier all night, I'm exhausted and besides. . .in some cultures-"

"Polly, you are the only one who can keep an eye on him! Daddy would get the wrong idea if he saw me bringing him home while he's sleeping and smells of alcohol. . ."

"Too bad, let him get the wrong idea. In this moment, I don't give a damn and I want to be left alone."

"Look, Klavier even likes cuddling you! How can you reject THAT? Y-you don't have soul. . ."

". . .Well, um, h-he does seem _**affectionate**_ in his sleep."

"Polly."

"Y-yes?"

"I can sense your cold heart melting and your soul returning. Have a nice night, you guys~"

"HEY. . .! TRUCY! TRUCY, DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE WITH-"

_**SLAM**_. With that slam of the door, the short-lived argument concluded and Apollo was left all alone with a still-sleeping Klavier.

Apollo sighed irritatedly and began pacing in front of the couch. Going back and forth, back and forth, all in a silent mantra of sorts as he tried to calm down. Honestly, he should know that pacing only intensifies fury. Only occasionally, his eyes darted to the other side to get a glimpse of the dead weight over there in an intimate moment with the pillow. Lucky pillow, many would have killed to be in that position.

. . .Not that Apollo noticed that because he harbored unhealthy envy for a pillow. No, that's. . .moving along. . .anyway, he finally paused and then collapsed into a recliner positioned near the couch. Rubbing his eyes tiredly and feeling the most intense need to go into a rant.

Although Klavier wouldn't hear him. So what was the point of ranting in the first place? Well, he was willing to senselessly do it. Because no one has sense anymore in this country.

"I can't believe I had to deal with this. . ." Apollo began, thinking that maybe this would remove some stress seeing as he finally found someone to blab it to. Well, a sleeping figure, but CLOSE ENOUGH. "I'm really beginning to believe my life is meant to suck. Although you probably wouldn't understand what's that like, Klavier, any hit to the axis holding up yours must be weak."

He paused momentarily and sank into the seat, a very troubled expression was displayed clearly on his features but he also seemed to not so much harbor a sour outlook. Naturally, he didn't receive a response or even commentary. Klavier still curled up with the pillow as they. . .had a moment. . .

"Though it doesn't seem like it, I don't mind Trucy trying to control the damage that's been done. She means well, yes, but it's her WAY of trying to help that I didn't like. She tried to pull me back into the world when I wasn't ready – it was too sudden, random, fast-paced, and I really didn't feel comfortable when she believed pulling a woman aside and asking if I was familiar would BENEFIT us." He sighed deeply, tiredly during another pause. Of course he received no response or commentary. But he went onward; "Right now. . .I don't think I can go out into public yet. I'm too paranoid, my guard's raised too high and for what? I don't know, but until I get over this at least a little, I'm going to sit around here all day. Does it seem like a decent plan?"

All Klavier did was randomly roll over to the other side, pillow still clutched to his chest. Apollo watched, meanwhile sitting upright once more and briefly offering a smile that one would wear if they saw something endearing. But said smile didn't last long.

The clock on the wall showed the seconds ticking by over and over, eventually close to passing a minute or two. And Apollo was still babbling for what seemed to be reason – though in reality it COULD make sense. Did he not once note that he had no one to share his problems with? Well, this way, he could state all of it without being judged and the best part was that Klavier wouldn't remember a freaking thing in the morning!

". . .Everyone CLAIMS I'm 'hot', I'm 'cute', and I should be less 'negative and wake up to reality'. I don't see it. And all I can do is cringe and want to lock myself in my room with the blinds closed and hide away under the blankets for several hours. It's so difficult having to hear all of a sudden." Apollo, by this point, he was hugging himself and looking generally in bad shape. His eyes kind of quivered and he felt that life sucked. "Maybe I should give myself a break, maybe I'm not as below average as I think. With me, I never thought of myself as very. . .physically attractive and it's probably obvious I still don't see anything there. And it's difficult for me to admit sometimes. . .but. . ." He raised his eyes and gazed over at Klavier, briefly looking stoic. "You must be able to soar on your own personal cloud, life for you seems to be easy and you're never concerned of being out place. I can't help wondering what it's like, after all. . .you are 'blessed'."

Finally, he arose feeling more fury that he couldn't contain, Apollo rose from the seat and began pacing around once more. Babbling away as he did so; "It's so stupid, but I can't help it! I don't even like the attention and I think there needs to be at least a little more dignity back in this crazy world, but I also wish I didn't have to be stuck looking so. . .unappealing. Why am I even using you to voice these problems in the first place?! You're asleep!"

With that moment of logic, Apollo sighed once more and froze near the couch. Half sitting and half standing against the arm of the couch. He didn't need to make this a habit. . .confessing problems to people who wouldn't hear him let alone know what was happening around them. Whether they be asleep, disoriented, or unconscious.

Right now, gazing at the clock on the wall, it was slightly after the time he would usually get some dinner. And while he wasn't very experienced in the kitchen, he didn't want to show his face in public right now either – also, logic was telling him that he couldn't eat with a bag over his head –, the only option he had in this moment was to order out for something. Maybe he should get some for Klavier to have whenever he woke up and recovered from his impending hangover. . .nah. . .

Okay, well, lowering his gaze as Klavier shifted over onto his back and otherwise continued sleeping without any disturbance whatsoever, he couldn't help the involuntary smile once more forming. Maybe he was just lost due to the power that he had over everyone, but he could have sworn he had a change of heart and decided he would get food for him. Even if he was still pissed off about the peeping affair.

And for some reason, in this moment, he felt he didn't want to close his eyes. He didn't wanna miss a thing.

. . .Wait. What. The. Hell?

No, that above question was not directed at the reference. Rather, it was what Apollo's expression silently stated after he zeroed in on a object that he could see falling out of Klavier's pocket. It looked to be kind of clunky and silver in color and it was almost familiar. . .

He felt he had seen it somewhere recently. . .earlier that afternoon, when Klavier intruded upon him and pictures like that mystery jerk had done once. This object was most certainly his camera.

And so, curiosity began to kick in. It was obnoxiously kicking his head and saying 'pick it up, look, invade privacy and look!' over and over. Apollo remained in his original position, nervously scratching his own hands trying to keep them away from snatching it.

But ever so slowly, with each rise and fall of his chest, the camera slipped farther out of the pocket and was soon just innocently _**resting **_there on his stomach.

So badly, he wanted to take that camera and give it a look see. He couldn't help getting the feeling he needed to.

But that's kind of an invasion against privacy. It's wrong, so he really shouldn't-

Then again, his freaking job places him in the position to have the right to-

No, no it's not ideal! He would just as bad as Klavier and that would really-

For the love of God, just DO IT!

And Apollo did just that. In a blinding speed, his arm outstretched and with his palm locking on the camera with a good grasp, he managed to swipe it and Klavier hadn't the slightest clue.

Even though he really should be ordering food right about now, Apollo found himself ultimately curious over the camera. There was just a vibe he received about it, just like the vibe he received earlier when he was taking advantage of his drunk state and he said something about 'being the one to do something'. For some reason, even if this could be a rather sudden and illogical conclusion, Apollo had a little faith he was going to discover whom submitted pictures of him against his will.

As per usual, you just need one picture to tell all. Or. . .well. . .in the upcoming events we're spoiling with this dialogue, sometimes there's MORE than one picture to reveal the whole affair.

Apollo, half expecting to find something shell-shocking and half not really giving a visible care, he casually pressed the 'on/off' button and soon the camera screen flickered on. Through its lens now, it showed view of his ankles and the floor, but he soon however began fiddling around with buttons trying to get it to show pictures saved on its SD card.

Thankfully, it didn't take a massive amount of time for it to make the saved pictures appear. After screwing around with the settings and accidentally taking a picture of the ceiling – which he scrapped immediately – he finally found the correct button. Which had been clear as possible the whole time, but Apollo didn't use cameras often so give him a little break here.

Remember when Klavier said something about still having that uncensored picture of himself on hand? He was serious. Apollo found that out when the first picture was displayed on the screen. . .

Apollo stared, impressively looking stoic. Slowly, said stoic. . .ness melted to a fascinated expression as he even tilted his head and gazed borderline shamelessly. Ahem, hypocrite alert, anyone?

He neither said nor thought anything. A rather good decision, really, he just hurriedly tried to wipe what blinding amazing. . .ness had been seen and pressed the button to switch to the NEXT picture.

And within seconds, the shame began to settle in. He still had his eyes torn away from the camera despite the next picture in line now on the screen. Heart thumping in panic, he felt like he really needed to go get some drinks now. . .something to forever block out that mental picture he doubted he could toss away.

"(That's something I will never be able to un-see. Thank you, Klavier.)"

Okay, after performing the typical ritual to try and forget something stunning or otherwise mental-scar-inducing: you know, things like frantically rubbing the eyes and blinking repeatedly, mentally blocking it out, and – though this part is optional – either getting totally drunk or just getting brain bleach to purify the mind. Apollo believed it was time to return to gazing at the pictures to find the answers he was in quest for.

He was confident. At least. . .until his gaze lowered to the _**next**_ picture on the screen. Rapidly, color rushed into his cheeks and he lifted one hand to his head and began clawing through his hair overall looking totally horrified and mortified at the same time.

_**0~0~0~0~0~**_

"**HE HAS PICTURES OF ME ON HIS CAMERA. . .?! I'M SUCH A FREAKING IDIOT FOR NOT SUSPECTING HIM. . .! HOW COULD I NOT HAVE SUSPECTED HIM?!**"

A middle-aged and currently scowling man walked over to the window of his apartment's bedroom and firmly shut the window. He was so. Freaking. Sick. Of that neighbor of his constantly making all of that unholy NOISE. Jeez, he thought, go join a screamo band or something and leave them all ALONE!

_**0~0~0~0~0~**_

"This is not good. . ." Apollo murmured shakily, eyes wide and face absolutely burning as he scrolled back and forth between all four pictures of himself. Two of them were the ones entered into the magazine and then the latest he had taken during his 'science class assignment' and apparently enjoyed too much to delete. He suddenly raised his head, looking skyward. "Can I drop dead now? Just out of the blue? My heart fatally stops for no reason? . . .No?!"

Wanting to die just because of someone sneaking into your house and snapping pictures of your body. Jeez, talk about _**low**_ self image. Calm down, Apollo. No? Well, double jeez.

For Apollo, this was some kind of nightmarish experience that was too dark and hardcore to describe. He probably shouldn't jump to conclusions. . .there could be plenty of reasons as to why Klavier had those first two pictures. Maybe this wasn't even his camera. Yes! And maybe the weather in the depths of hell called for snow tomorrow!

Why would he even do this in the first place? Did he WANT to do this in the first place? Did Trucy play a role too? Was there any possible way out of this? Were any more fangirls going to tap on his window tonight? And why are these questions being asked to no one whatsoever as far as we know?

Apollo needed answers and felt he would get them. But first, he angrily hurled the camera at Klavier's feet and rushed out of the room feeling so disgusted, so ticked off, so mortified, the only thing that could calm him down now. . .would be to get something to eat. He was starving. So he fished out his cell phone and just as angrily as he yanked it out made a call.

Meanwhile, he was planning what kind of furious lecture he would give Klavier when he woke up. . .

_**0~0~0~0~0~**_

CHAPTER POSTSCRIPT 2/2

_*~* Klavier's Dream *~*_

"_I kind of. . .got this paper cut, but it's nothing." Apollo mentioned calmly, raising his index finger and revealing a cut, blood droplets beginning to trail down._

_Klavier leaned close and inspected the cut, horrified at the fact he could stand there and bleed to death. Even though the cut really WASN'T that bad. "What were you doing, Herr Forehead?"_

_That question left a long and awkward silence between them. All of a sudden, Apollo lost all composure and he closely cradled his hands and nervously let his gaze fall to the floor._

_So Klavier tried once more. Perhaps much more dramatically than what was necessary, he reached out and grasped his shoulders. "What caused you to be so careless?"_

"_I-I can't tell you. . .that's too embarrassing."_

"_Embarrassing? I could understand feeling that way over accidentally getting your finger in a mousetrap or something. . .but this is a big deal!"_

"_Honestly, you're overreacting. Look, the wound will close up soon and the blood is barely reaching the surface."_

"_I'm just. . .trying to ensure you're okay. I mean, I understand I don't always pay attention when you're in a distressing moment so I want you to know I'm not careless. Someone actually does care."_

"_Wow. . .that's. . .almost flattering." Apollo sighed, annoyed. Though it wasn't hard to assume he was flattered on the inside. "Okay, well, when I was handling that picture of you from the magazine-"_

"_Oh! No further explanation necessary!" Klavier randomly declared, releasing his shoulders and smiling suggestively. "You were enjoying the view so much-"_

"_Hey, don't get any perverted ideas! If you think I would ever go as far as to. . .no. . .you and your mind. . .!"_

"_Your finger is proof enough you got interested. You must not have had control and your finger suddenly swerved off to the side. But worry not, I'll help you with the pain."_

"_Tch, yes, because I'm really going to let you provide medical assistance after you try and suggest I'M the closet pervert. . .hey. . . wha. . .what are are you doing now?"_

_The next thing Apollo knew, his finger had been grasped gently and a pair of lips were pressed against the upper section above the cut. He stared at this, stunned and horribly flustered._

"_. . .Well, it DOES kind of hurt." Apollo murmured in defeat, rolling his eyes and standing there anyway letting him. . .kiss the injury better._

_And the longer that this happened, Apollo eventually began getting so into it that he actually blurted out he had a little of a headache and was in need of some affectionate healing there too-_

_*~* Dream Fade Out *~*_

Abruptly, Klavier's eyes snapped open and remained wide and alert. The previous grogginess and yearning for rest gone in a – finger snap – just like that manner. And that dream was beginning to get good. Oh well.

He couldn't drift off again, he gazed around the room and noticed that sunlight was streaming through the windows and provided a little light. Damn, he felt rough. Dizziness, his whole body was like a dead weight, he couldn't remember coming home – he only could remember at the moment was having his suggestion about the next magazine submission being accepted over drinks and then something about Trucy's face, and he also didn't give a care if he could have overslept. He was just grateful he wasn't sick yet, and this hangover wasn't as hardcore as previous ones. At least he didn't feel like he was dying.

Klavier managed to lift himself to a sitting position after a few failed attempts. He leaned back and stretched his tense muscles, just trying to get feeling to return. He hated sleeping in one position almost all of the night and waking up all stiff and-oh, look, there was his camera on the other side.

Huh, this was all rather weird. He usually didn't sleep in everyday clothes, nor have a dream that didn't already begin with him and Apollo in a more or less questionable situation, he also didn't sleep on the living room couch with his camera. This was all so strange. Oh well. When you're drunk, you'll wind up anywhere. At least he managed to somehow get here without trouble along the way. . .as far as he knew.

Coming to, the pounding in his temples calming a little, Klavier reached out and grasped the camera. He held it closely and randomly tossed it back and forth to each palm. He was thinking. . .now that he managed to convince the editor guy to go along with his suggestion, he needed to come up with a smoking hot picture of himself and talk someone into handling the camera.

But first. . .it was time to do some morning prep work rituals and then go on a science class field trip. . .to Apollo's apartment. So he stashed the camera away into his pocket, and very clumsily rose to his feet, and then began wandering out of the room and up a staircase – although he did once take a look behind him wondering how long he had that tacky lamp in the shape of a tulip in his house. . .

_**0~0~0~0~0~**_

The short adventure down the second floor's little hallway was exhausting as it could be. Klavier could barely concentrate with the massive headache, the bitter cold temperature in the house was also not improving his stiff limbs. But, amazingly, he finally found himself walking through a room with a wide open door. Of course the intoxication was long gone and he was finally sober; but hey, he saw a bed and didn't care if his usually didn't look that nicely-made in the morning, he was just feeling rough and he needed use of the bathroom.

Stumbling through the bedroom, his face kind of smacked into a closed door on the other side of the room. He briefly groaned and rubbed his jaw, wondering when he had a bathroom connected to his bedroom anyway. That wasn't something he woke up to in the morning. . .this was really freaky.

Eh, but he could care less in that moment. Klavier opened up the door rather loudly – meaning it kind of smacked into the wall unnecessarily – and was ABOUT to enter entirely. . .but that was when he fully took notice to what he was intruding upon. – Finger snap – just like that all previous disorientation was forgotten and he was fully alert and gawking at what was before him.

Yes, he was starting to believe he had the best timing in history. He never failed to walk in when things were just starting to get fascinating.

Okay, for the record, Klavier's morning prep rituals didn't include seeing someone else in his bathroom apparently doing some prep work themselves. Also, he usually didn't wake up. . .in the residence of that aforementioned someone. Feeling like an idiot for not noticing his whereabouts. He was already at his necessary destination, and he hadn't even realized!

He honestly couldn't believe his timing, but somehow he really didn't mind. Rather, he leaned close wearing a delighted smile just savoring the moment. Like any non-perverted and respectable person would do in such a situation. . . .Oh come on, don't say you wouldn't do the same thing. . .

There was Apollo obviously preparing to step into the shower once more. In the process of slipping off his undergarments at that. One thing that kind of made this all the more teasing was probably the fact he wasn't turned in his direction, so he had the best view of his back all down to his behind and legs. He didn't even notice his visitor intruding – although one has to wonder how he did not pay attention to the door slam.

Klavier's smile stretched. If that was even possible. He hurriedly reached into his pocket with very shaky hands – why were his hands shaking?! – and grasped hold of the camera and pulled it out. He acted as if the success of him capturing this scene would determine a very bright and awesome world in the future. Though that's debatable. . .

The instant he turned it on and raised it before him and got Apollo inside the screen, that was when his subject felt a disturbance of sorts and was prompt in unexpectedly whirling around light on his feet and staring with horror at what he was seeing.

By this point, there was just no use in hiding his intentions anymore. The facade slipped off and shattered to pieces, and Klavier's smile resembled that of an imp as he stated aloud; "Smile for the camera, Herr Forehead~"

His finger grazed over the rectangular button. . .

Some kind of horrified sound was emitted from Apollo and he hurriedly reached across the sink for a bar of soap and then hurled it. . .

All of hell was unleashed in that moment when Klavier had gotten attacked by the soap – which was heavier than it looked – and Apollo made fail attempts to cover up whilst calling him a 'pervert', 'completely ridiculous', and other vulgar things that are unsafe to mention.

. . .Okay, 'all of hell' is a little of an exaggeration. We can't say it was THAT severe.

Although it was pretty close. Jeez, Klavier. . .just. . .jeez. . .

To Be Continued

_**0~0~0~0~0~**_

(BEWARE: long A/N ahead!) Haha, you'll never understand how epic writing this chapter was. Of course it turned out to be not as eventful as originally intended and its pacing seems to be off to me, but writing it was epic because. . .I was listening to my music player whilst writing and the most freakishly fitting songs played on shuffle at questionable moments. X D Let's just say. . .

I Just Died In Your Arms Tonight by Cutting Crew began playing as soon as Klavier passed out, Kiss Me Slowly by Parachute played immediately after I began writing Apollo's first moment of realizing how affectionate he was in his sleep, and freaking I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing by Aerosmith (My. . .er. . .phone's ringtone) blustered out of the blue when Apollo watched him sleep the last time. WHAT IS THIS I DON'T EVEN HAVE A CLUE- O / / / / O

While we've music in the topic, I would just like to point out that the chapter title was based off of an Eyeshine song, Summertime. No copying, I altered it and I think it kind of describes Apollo's thoughts of the matter. Well, the original title of the chapter I came up with totally sucked. . .

Well, Polly, CONGRATULATIONS! You have discovered something that was already in plain sight! But things aren't going to get any better, especially with Klavier now wanting to submit pictures of you both in the same upcoming issue once more. And he's casting off the lies. I would reveal what's going to happen now, but spoilers aren't my thing~

I hope you liked the chapter despite its. . .shabbiness for lack of a polite wording. Please read and review, and I'll be working on the 6th chapter in the meantime~


	6. The Screwing Around Stops Here?

Originally intended to have only 4 or 5 chapters. . .now has written chapter number 6. -Enthusiastically punches the air several times while smiling like an idiot- A DETERMINED WRITER IS ME~ HELL YES~

-Realizes she was acting non professional and frantically composes self- I. . .I. . .um. . .I mean, how stunning! O / / / / O Well, if you readers really like this odd stuff I spawn. . .how can I not feel extremely motivated to go on?

Ahem. Anyway, enjoy the chapter~ When we last left off, Klavier got more than a little tipsy and wound up crashing on Apollo's couch and not even realizing it. He seemed to believe he had the perfect opportunity to snap another picture although he has been discovered and Apollo is less than cool with this. Meanwhile, a rather unnecessary amount of references to songs were made. We're looking into the context of that.

_**DISCLAIMER: "If MasterMindOfFiction's name isn't on the box the game comes in, that can only mean she's only a fan and nothing more."**_

_**0~0~0~0~0~**_

Picture Perfect Turnabout

Chapter Six – The Screwing Around Stops Here?

(Written And Published By – MasterMindOfFiction)

_**0~0~0~0~0~**_

"_**I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD TRY IT AGAIN!**_"

"_**Herr Forehead, what do you mean-OH MY GOD, THE SOAP BURNS!**_"

"_**OH, AS IF YOU'VE NO IDEA! I THINK I KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON, MY SECRET PHOTOGRAPHER!**_"

"_**Y-your 'secret photographer'?!**_"

"_**I can tell you've sobered up, Klavier! Do not bother lying through those overly-white teeth of yours because I'm willing to RIP THEM APART!**_"

"_**MY TEETH. . .?!**_"

"_**No. . .your lies. But if you continue to shamelessly try and gawk at my body despite your eyes burning from the soap, I won't mind knocking some out for you!**_"

That noise carried out from the bathroom, through the bedroom, and out into the streets due to the window unknowingly left open. Some people driving by actually leaned their heads out of the window to stare at the building with 'what the hell?!' expressions.

And some people, the ones walking by, stopped and gazed up at the building. Before hurrying away quicker than necessary.

_**0~0~0~0~0~**_

He purposely decided to shower in his own residence just to prompt Klavier to sneak in and try to keep once more. The logic behind this was crazy, but would prove to work somehow. You see, if Klavier really did take those pictures like he finally believed and secretly found him attractive – please control your raise of the eyebrows – somehow. . .he would most certainly try and score more pictures because they were good for the eyes. Among other things we feel restricted mentioning.

If Klavier did not take the pictures – maybe he was borrowing the camera of another – and he really wasn't interested in seeing another guy in all his glory – though you have to admit he DID sound sincere when he drunkenly confessed fascination –. . .he wouldn't bother trying to sneak in and whip out the camera. Sober or drunk.

Klavier proved the first scenario highly likely. Whether or not he realized, this would have to be on a debate later. But for the moment, he was as suspicious as he was the day he was found hanging out in that flaw in the building's design on a 'science class assignment'. Well, the shower was going to have to be put on hold. . .

"Herr Forehead, you need to allow me a few seconds to explain!" Klavier suddenly mentioned desperately, one palm over his now-very-red eye and the other holding the proof what subject his 'assignments' really were about. "I may be risking my luck. . .anyway, I don't even know why I'm in your home in the first place! The only thing I can recall about last night was drinking, Trucy's face, and something about you rambling of being labeled as 'hot'!" He sounded so desperate, so confused, but most of all he was like someone from a really bad science fiction movie who woke up with wires and screws attached to his limbs in a dark and empty room.

Apollo, whom was very tightly clutching a towel over his body despite still clad in his undergarments, he sighed with irritation and only more a mere aggravated expression as he helped fill in the blanks concerning last night; "Well, this gonna sound awkward, but you must have been drinking really hard and then you randomly approached Trucy and I. You began acting like an idiot and I realized that when you're drunk: you apparently spill everything you've ever kept secret in your life. And seeing as you passed out before we could hear anything WORTH hearing about. . .you passed out in my arms and we took you here for the night."

Klavier took in the tale, intensely. His eye that wasn't covered widened with fascination, though Apollo theorized it was merely from the manner he kept ogling his body when the towel began to slip a little. Don't lie, you'd totally do the same thing. One of those things you just HAVE to stare at whether you like what has been seen or not.

But out of the blue, Klavier finally removed his hand from his burning and flaring eye and pocketed the camera. He briefly looked more than a little embarrassed before lowering his head as to hide it. "I. . .blab secrets when I'm drunk?"

"Yes, yes you do. From stealing your dad's money when you were six years old. . .all the way to being caught watching watching porn in your office which I can only hope was a moment never mentioned again."

". . .And _**everything else**_ in between?" Klavier weakly asked, though he was only begging for another strike right in the dignity. And of course, that was a blow quick to happen when Apollo did nothing else but nod whilst wearing a less than impressed expression. Klavier nervously adjusted his gaze once more, although he was still caught off guard. "I can only hope you didn't hear about what I was intending to do with that picture of you ripped from the magazine."

"No. . .I didn't hear that one. But you seem to be in a fitting position to tell me what the hell THAT implies. . ."

"Perhaps I can inform you later. . .for now, I have to know something." Klavier raised his head again, previous humiliation seemingly forgotten as he now looked scared about something. But what did he have to fear? Another dripping and deadly bar of soap to the eye? "So I may have blabbered secrets when I was drunk, and that's really bad, but I didn't say anything about that magazine. . .right?"

"Hmm. . .well, yeah." Apollo had once assumed a thoughtful position, which was broken immediately for him to desperately grasp the towel again. He wasn't hesitant in pointing out; "You did corner up Trucy and I couldn't hear everything you were proclaiming, but you did manage a 'plan'. You also mentioned something about this entire scenario with the scandalous photos. . .and I believe I know why."

"Herr Forehead. . .please don't tell me. . .you've figured it out?"

"Oh yes. I know what's going on, you couldn't keep me in the dark forever."

Okay, now it was time to panic. Klavier didn't want to reveal he was shocked he found out THIS soon, he at least expected him to find out by the time the next issue came out! It wasn't acceptable in some way!

The damage had been done and Klavier was very nervous and inconspicuously trembling as he blabbered something he probably shouldn't have; "You know I'M the one who managed to sneak into your residence the first time and took the pictures all while under the stupid lie of being on an assignment?!"

Apollo, however, he didn't look overconfident as if he expected that confession. Rather, he was genuinely startled. Seriously, how. . .?

Klavier regained his composure and then had a moment of realization. He previously didn't intend to confess all of that so soon. He wanted him to be locked out of the loop for a longer amount of time.

Apollo, whom had been staring with horror, he began looking full of disapproval as he shook his head. For now, he actually seemed to be taking the news well. . .

_**0~0~0~0~0~**_

"_**I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN IT WAS YOU FROM THE START! IT'S A FREAKING GOOD THING I CHECKED YOUR CAMERA'S CONTENTS LAST NIGHT!**_"

"_**H-Herr Forehead?! You looked over my camera while I was passed out. . .? Wait, I still had the original two pictures saved on its SD card. . .?**_"

That Marmalade girl was once more climbing the fire escape like an idiot. Dressed in her bland uniform and this time. . .with a few extra dollars in her pocket. Maybe she could bribe that guy into stripping for her today. After all, it's not like she was the type of fangirl who gave up.

She was actually blissfully unaware of the intense yelling that was coming from the open window. She continued to smile bubbly, even though many pedestrians on the ground were walking by and plugging their abused ears.

_**0~0~0~0~0~**_

"There's not enough descriptions in the world to explain how completely wrong that is! If you wanted to see me undressed so freaking badly, why didn't you just sneak inside in the first place without flashing me to the world?!"

"Well, it is true I could have done this a long time ago. That large tree in your yard is strong and I could easily see in with a pair of-"

"So why didn't you just do something that stupid and leave the public out of it?! I know society's not exactly the purest thing any more. . .but. . .it doesn't mean you can do this to someone without even TELLING them and providing a warning! Besides, there's a little thing called modesty which SOME PEOPLE still practice!"

Klavier rolled his eyes, though the flared one was still painful, he leaned against the door of that flaw in the building's design and cradled the camera. He didn't have to stand here and let him continue to chastise like that. But. . .Apollo kind of seemed hot when he was ticked off.

Nothing's more hot than anger. Literally. You know? Blood boiling. . .boiling. . .hot. . ._**ahem**_.

He was willing to allow Apollo to ramble and ramble until he was short of breath. When that happened, he would step in and make a good attempt at explaining his intentions. . .and if he had the time, he would also explain he didn't mean to harm his sanity. Though he doubted his courtroom rival would even listen right now.

". . .I'm not comfortable with flashing like you seem to be! Did you even take the hint when I refused the first time?! No, no you didn't! I guess you wanted to humiliate me because of my refusal to join in with the shenanigans of you and everyone else! Follow the leader, so to speak!" Apollo continued to endlessly ramble, so ticked off that he couldn't even see an end to his lecture and scolding. He was willing to stand there for hours and do this if it was really necessary. He barely even breathed between this, and a short pause was soon broken with even more ramblings; "I hope you're satisfied, Klavier! Because now I'm always going to have this reputation and I'll never shake off these loony girls always stalking and flirting! Oh, you're probably enjoying every second beyond a human's understanding, I'll even bet a lot of money you were intending to insert me into the _**upcoming issue **_too! I see that stunned expression on your face! AHA! So you must have gotten drunk because you knew Trucy and I would take pity on you and give you an opportunity. . .!"

He was actually starting to make some sense! Not the part about him getting drunk on purpose of course, but he. . .he found out what he was intending to do concerning the upcoming issue of what's-its-name. D-damn, he's good. . .

Apollo probably would have rambled on. But suddenly, he totally froze in the process of his lecture and his eyes widened. He seemed distressed and he knew it. Wordlessly, he began flailing his hands in a panicked manner and then lightly brushed one over his throat.

Even when he opened his mouth and tried to speak. . .it was just silence.

Klavier gasped and felt he should point out the obvious. "You've lost your voice, Herr Forehead!"

Apollo stopped panicking immediately. Rather, folded his arms across his chest and gave his photographer a very evil glare which served to indicate he found this was all. His. Freaking. Fault.

"You aren't so intimidating now that you're unable to yell at me~" Klavier declared, now smiling and approaching him. Apollo continued to glare hatefully, even when he stood before him and laughed cheerfully while taking a hand and rustling his hair as if he were a child. "Well, the world is on my side, it seems I can explain myself so you won't be confused. Will you stay and quiet and allow me to speak? . . .Oh, yes, I already have that opportunity!"

Never had he wanted to deck him as much as he wanted in that moment. Apollo swore he actually felt his blood boiling now, he wondered why the world seemed to literally make things work for Klavier and yet. . .here he was suffering this teasing and inability to chastise him some more! Ah, it was just another 'you suck, so deal with this' moment, huh?

He really didn't have a choice, so Apollo nodded against his will and signaled he was willing to listen to his pathetic attempts to making his actions seem less perverted and very wrong. He vowed he wouldn't believe him, however.

Klavier didn't even back up and give him some space. He actually continued smiling and letting his palm go on a long journey through his locks as he spoke. Why was everyone so fascinated with his hair these days?

"You see, Herr Forehead, it's very true I was the one who photographed you against your will. And. . .I'm stunned to realize you didn't piece it together sooner. I only went through so much trouble. . .well. . .um. . .because. . ." Klavier suddenly began struggling to explain. Although his original starting point was so confident. He averted his eyes from Apollo's hateful ones, feeling his cheeks warm a lot. "At first, I began to wonder if you were really blessed or not after you left in a huff. After all, you are bold on the eyes at first glance. Maybe I was a little unhealthily obsessed with discovering you, er, well, so to speak."

Still, that did not make Apollo feel any better. He was far from comforted, not flattered by the charm he was attempting, and he honestly looked as if he was staring up at Klavier's hand and wondering when he would have the opportunity to grasp it, yank it down to his mouth level, and sink his teeth into it as wildly as he could.

"Worry not, I LIKED what I saw that day." Klavier suddenly proclaimed, hoping to smooth the rough edges. Hoping to make his rage fizzle out. Hoping to overall improve his self esteem issues. He was grinning as he said this, however, but he DID mean it. "At least we can agree on one thing. . .your forehead _**doesn't**_ make up for anything else! You've _**plenty**_ of reason to show off, hey, maybe you could even make a certain editor for this magazine even faint at first sight of the next photo like she did courtesy of mine!"

Apollo stopped angrily staring at his wrist, waiting for his chance to grasp it and pull it to his mouth, he froze up entirely. Eyes bugging out and mouth opening and closing but no words being said. To Klavier's enjoyment, he looked close to short-circuiting.

So, Klavier continued to push his luck as far as he could by rambling onward and totally not helping the situation – much to his obliviousness. "The thing is. . .I wasn't trying to humiliate you at all. You're the one who acts like it's the worst thing that could ever happen; but you've never been more wrong. My intentions were good no matter what kind of interpretation it can be warped into: I simply wanted you to gain some self CONFIDENCE rather than CONSCIOUS. I wanted you to be less negative and open your eyes to REALITY."

Apollo still looked less than convinced he was really in need of such a thing. Confidence? Why would he need confidence in the way he viewed himself? He didn't want to be like those people who were so freaking into themselves that they basically snogged the mirrors they always carried around.

. . .And, while this made him cry out silently for bleach to use on his brain, Apollo could see get the not so impossible mental picture of Klavier secretly pulling out a mirror from God-knows-where and having a more or less romantic moment with it. Trippy stuff has been seen.

". . .Let's face it, you may be very negative about yourself, but those who think low of themselves are the ones who are in a league of high status. For someone who seems to be trapped within a world that loves to watch them suffer, you do have some bragging rights. If you know what I mean~"

Apollo looked rather not comforted. Now, he was trembling from head to toe and turning so red.

". . .In conclusion, I regret nothing. Perhaps I failed to make you realize you've no reason to be so harsh on yourself, although I'm shocked to see you actually believed I was going to tattle on a poor girl and that my original intentions were humiliation. Um. . .Herr Forehead, why are you reaching for that second bar of soap?"

_**0~0~0~0~0~**_

Marmalade made it at the window again. Hooray! She was so freaking excited! With a few extra dollars in her pocket, she didn't know how in the world that guy would turn down her suggestion today!

Her plan was UNABLE to fail!

. . .Ugh. Who was she kidding? She didn't know if he'd give in and do it even with thirty waving around in his face. Maybe he was too, you know, chaste. If so, then Klavier would be the only one to see the real thing. Not that she disapproved. Rather, it made the hormones act up.

_**0~0~0~0~0~**_

"Why are you so angry with me?! I've done nothing wrong!" Klavier found himself trapped against the bed trying to dodge his wrath. It was difficult. He was surprisingly frightened and looking for an escape route.

But Apollo was standing very close glaring in a manner that was much unholy in this moment. He had the bar of soap raised high ready to attack his second eye with it. Yeah, this wouldn't help him much, but at least this would make him feel better. Getting his voice back would be the most loved thing of all, but seeing Klavier suffer would be a close second.

"Please, you have to calm down! Your rage is not becoming!" Klavier continued trying to back away, Apollo rushed close and grasped his waving wrist, holding him down to the spot he was standing – only remaining on his toes as a last resort. "Herr Forehead. . .! I'm serious; I really wasn't intending to ruin your life! Your life isn't ruined at all! As soon as I take the _**next**_ picture of you and give it to that editor. . .wait. . .I wasn't supposed to mention that."

Apollo suddenly paused, glare breaking. Now he just looked utterly horrified. Perhaps because he just admitted to intending to try taking a picture of him against his knowledge AGAIN. Only this time. . .he was more than likely intending to send it to that magazine once more.

Oh, if only he could ask him what the heck was wrong with his mind! For now, he couldn't, and the only thing he could manage now would be to just give him a punishment of sorts and then kick him out of his house! When his voice returned, he was so getting a very hateful phone call. . .

Angrily, he raised the soap high as if going to do this in slow motion like something out of a very suspenseful horror movie. And Klavier was totally freaked out, he hated getting things like that in his eyes! He took good care of his eyes! Desperate to get away, Klavier leaped backward onto the bed and was about to slide off to his feet and run like some kind of speed demon. . .

But Apollo was far too fast. He silently gasped, not wanting the source of his self-described misfortune – which really wasn't so bad if think about it, but this would be an entirely different tale if so – to get away so easily, and went as far as to spring off his feet and wrestle him down on the mattress.

. . .Though, there's probably a better way to describe that action.

They were locked in a struggle of sorts, Klavier was pinned down on the bed by a palm grasping both hands on his chest. He was horrified and tried to free his legs which were weighed down by Apollo – wait, he thought briefly, he must eat in that case but WHERE does his weight visibly show up – whom was on his knees and his expression was a glower that indicated he wasn't one to screw around with. And Apollo used one hand to tightly pin both of his while he struggled to calm down long enough to aim the soap at his eye. Damn you, soft side, you're making it hard to go through with this by pointing out how very frightened and helpless Klavier was.

The two were unaware of a figure now on her knees at the window peeking in. The school girl, also known as the fangirl who hung around Trucy and possibly was the one to poison her mind, her eyes widened and she looked totally stunned at what she was seeing. She actually had to wipe an arm over her possibly-betraying eyes and look again.

Wow. . .she really was seeing that correctly. If her crazy teenage mind did not know any better – don't get the wrong impression, for Marmalade lacked logical understanding – she would suspect those two were. . .you know. . .they were, ahem, having an R-rated moment. The kind of thing her parents teamed up to forbid her from ever being associated with. Could she really IGNORE her parents wisdom. . .?! Just for today.

She wished she brought some popcorn today. Ah, scarfing down salty popcorn – no gross butter involved of course – and watching two guys have a sadistic moment of affection on the bed. Now THAT was living the dream! But, for now, Marmalade smiled in a very suggestive manner and she whistled. Her whistle was far too shrill, unfortunately it caught their attention.

So Apollo and Klavier froze up entirely, basically dropping what they were doing. It was only in that moment when Apollo realized he had just lost his tempter and was trying to beat Klavier with a bar of soap, and he was doing so whilst half naked with the window wide open. Can someone say awkward? Hey, he couldn't. . .someone had to in his place.

Marmalade cringed upon realizing she was at fault for ruining the moment. Oh well, there was little time to be angry at herself now, she could at least inform them she loved what part of the show she witnessed and was willing to pay them. . .if they'd do it again. This time with less clothes perhaps?

She stood up a little more, accidentally bumping her head on the window, and while nursing a bump growing on her skull now, she smiled suggestively and said aloud; "What awesome timing I have! I came to request a striptease and I wind up with an intimate and borderline sadistic moment!"

Oh God, not her again. Not her again. Apollo, once hearing that obnoxiously-high voice, he reeled away from Klavier, tossed the soap in a random direction, and buried his face in his hands. He didn't want to believe she was at the window AGAIN. But that voice was all too familiar, especially when the tone went lower in a manner that was supposed to be suggestive when she mentioned wanting to request a striptease.

Klavier sat up normally, seemingly forgetting about that previous moment he was shell-shocked by a mere bar of soap, he dared to make eye contact with the orange-haired freak in the window. And even more strangely, he smiled like all was pleasant and there was nothing violent going on.

"What a very determined girl, Herr Forehead. She apparently climbed your fire escape and she's not ashamed of admitting what she believed that situation to be!" Klavier craned his neck, still smiling, he gazed at Apollo. His smile faltered and he looked concerned when he noticed Apollo was trembling and burying his face in his hands. "Um. . .Herr Forehead, are you alright? Are you still angry with me?"

"Granted I know nothing about relationships. . ." Marmalade suddenly spoke up from her spot at the window, gazing through and still smiling like the loony and one-dimensional fangirl she was. "I assume he must have been angry because you ignored his attempts to have a romantic moment? So was that why he began attacking you with an improvised weapon and demanding attention like those late nights shows on TV?"

"Hmm? Relationships. . .romantic moment. . .?" Klavier stared at the loony fangirl, baffled by her descriptions. But then something clicked in his mind, the floodgate of flashbacks broke and he remembered that Apollo mentioned a fangirl climbing his fire escape yesterday. . .this must be her.

With all of the chaos happening this morning, Klavier hadn't any idea what this orange-haired fangirl was randomly doing on the fire escape. But with the memory seeping into his mind, now he understood. She was the one whom was very determined and wouldn't go away no matter what anyone did. Heh, he couldn't say he hadn't put up with that kind of before. He could almost go into a nostalgic flashback about discovering them on his doorstep camping out. . .or that time they attacked while he was leaving backstage and he got away with the scent of gag-inducing perfume lingering, cheap lipstick all over his face in the shape of lips, and torn clothes. . .

Wait, this wasn't the time for flashbacks! It was all about the present! And though it wasn't possible for Apollo to voice it now, his actions made it clear to even a stupid person that he hated this situation and this fangirl brought up bad memories. Poor guy, he looked like he needed a hug. But. . .Klavier stopped himself from hugging him because he didn't want a black eye to clash with his flared red one.

It seemed like the only way they could repel this fangirl would be if they convinced her that her presence wasn't needed. Either that. . .or they could give in and just deliver what was demanded. Seeing as Apollo couldn't speak, he couldn't give a disagreement! Oh, this was perfect, because it meant Klavier could go through with his plans to get the fangirl off his back for him!

Suddenly, Klavier put a shy little smile on his face and pressed his hands to his cheeks. "W-wow, I've never expected we would be discovered. Has Herr Forehead been blabbering the secret to other people?" He said in this a tone that was convincingly flustered. It caused both Marmalade and Apollo to set their eyes on him, merely gawking. "You know I'm not ready for many people to be aware of it!"

Apollo just peeled his hands off his eyes, they widened with confusion as he gawked at Klavier. He couldn't help wonder. . .what the hell was he planning? And would this prove to add even more stress upon his already-balancing shoulders?

"I'm almost embarrassed. You've been flashing this whole city and you're so much more open about secret relationships than I am." Klavier said this in a manner that was attempted to sound very distressed. . .it sounded too over the top in Apollo's ears. But strangely, Marmalade fell for it and she leaned close staring with shock at the fact his personality made a three-sixty. He arose from the bed and he turned away from them both while wrapping his arms around himself. "Will there be no end to this torment?"

"Uh. . .so you guys really are, uh, together?" Marmalade interrupted. She looked very excited about that, her toothy grin gave that away.

Klavier turned back around and sent her a wink, even going as far as to return that grin and say; "Every night and sometimes in the shadows in broad daylight. It's always exciting, never once stopping for a break. If you people must know, I almost never let him go when he informs me he has other things to do."

"Whoa, that's, um, that's really intense! L-like. . .EVERY night? BROAD DAYLIGHT?"

"We're no strangers to intimacy, and I only wish other possible love interests would realize that when they attempt to make a move Because. . .we're entirely sold to each other, I'm not exaggerating when I say there's no area left undiscovered."

Apollo suddenly didn't want to hear any more of this. He reached for the top blanket and pulled it over his head. He also plugged his ears, just hoping he could drown them out. Are you just a hater, world?

Moments later, Marmalade was gaping enough to catch flies in her mouth and her face felt hot enough to combust. Klavier was finished with his lengthy description of their nonexistent 'sex life' – that could not be mentioned because we don't need anyone taking this situation out of context – and was still smiling and acting totally not bothered by the fact he used that as a last resort. Poor Apollo was still underneath the blanket, fingers lodged in his ears trying to block out anything _**sanity-damaging**_ and his face was freaking burning.

". . .Now that you're aware of our relationship, you have to understand it's not appropriate if you continue to climb Herr Forehead's fire escape and request he do dirty things for cash. He likes to keep his body in good condition for me only. If anyone gets to see it up close, it's me." Klavier finished while his smile became very sweet and innocent. _**Clashing**_ very much so with his words. Because sometimes, a sugary sweet smile is ALL you need to frighten one out of their wits. "Don't get the wrong idea, I'm not angry. And I won't resort to drastic measures to get rid of you. The only thing you can do now is back off. Permanently."

She finally stopped catching flies. Marmalade used her hands to pull her jaw back up and her mouth fell to a close. She kept her eyes on the floor, looking very shamed. Because suddenly. . .Klavier had a very good point. She was no doubt a disgrace to females everywhere for acting this way. Doing perilous things just to see someone get naked. Having guys on the brain all of the time and undressing them with her eyes. Acting as if she discovered the Promised Land when seeing he and Apollo were allegedly in a hot relationship, and just overall being herself. Although. . .to be honest, Klavier never once said she was a disgrace to ladies everywhere. She twisted the words herself.

"Maybe it's best I back off. I think I'm missing out on important things in life by spending so much time here, huh?" Marmalade mentioned. . .gasp. . .LOGICALLY! "I mean, I still really want to see him do a striptease. Just ONCE. But. . .you know, you've a point. What am I doing with my life?"

Klavier was ecstatic she was listening. At first, he almost believed even his skillful words wouldn't back her back off. Even Apollo finally unplugged his ears when sure it was safe and poking his head from underneath the blanket.

The now-logical fangirl nodded and she offered one last grin. This time, it was done nervously and unlike the semi-impish manner it once had been. "Well, I regret _**nothing**_. Still, it's obvious to me. . .I should back off. I hope you guys really make this relationship work, and please remember one detail, it can't be all lovemaking all the time. You can express your complicated emotions in other ways."

And with that, by an honest miracle, the fangirl bid them her farewell – forever. She backed up and sent them her grin once more and then climbed back down the fire escape and left them. . .presumably to go get her life back on the right track. Maybe actually attend school, so paranoid people like Apollo didn't have to feel bad for the generation of tomorrow. . .

Back inside the bedroom, Klavier pulled the window to a close and closed the drapery over it. He turned around and walked over to Apollo whilst wiping imaginary dirt off his hands. "_**That **_is how you get a fangirl off of your back for a long time. Take notes, Herr Forehead, you will need to keep it in mind until this phenomenon dies down."

Apollo cautiously gazed around, although he was still desperately clutching the blanket around him and looking. . .bluntly. . .terrible. Klavier flopped down next to him and reached for it and pried it out out of his grasp, and with a flourish he removed it entirely.

"She's gone, and she won't return. I'm willing to place a bet on the fact you're so relieved I made her leave you alone. . .you're probably going to even reward me with a very belated _**thank you kiss**_~" Klavier mentioned happily, pressing his luck by wrapping an arm around Apollo's trembling shoulder and leaning very close to his ear as he spoke. He couldn't see that Apollo was looking very horrified, although his cheeks had suddenly flared red. ". . .Well? . . .Oh, oh, I see now! You're too shy to it yourself, but worry not, I can put you in a mood to return the theoretical love~"

Taking the matter into his own hands, Klavier pressed his luck to. The. Freaking. Limits. He was possibly enjoying this TOO MUCH as he pressed a simple little kiss against his temple. . .

_**0~0~0~0~0~**_

Klavier stumbled over his own feet and the doorstep, he rather ungracefully fell on his knees from where he had been shoved out of the door.

Apollo was glowering in an unholy manner again and his face was so red as he hurled a crumpled piece of notebook paper at him too. And then wordlessly slammed the door very loudly.

"Ow. . .that was unnecessary. . ." Klavier commented, now sitting on the doorstep. He lifted the leg of his trousers and examined his knee, jeez, that was so going to bruise later. He craned his neck and frowned whilst staring at the door. "Herr Forehead, how can you treat your alleged 'boyfriend' this way? It's complete domestic violence!"

Ugh, who was he even talking to in the first place? Apollo was more than likely angrily going to finish his morning prep work, and he isn't capable of speaking anyway so he wouldn't reply. Then again, even if he hadn't lost his voice courtesy of him finally deciding to welcome him into the loop among friends, he wouldn't say anything anyway. He wouldn't even let him back in to explain himself further. Never mind Klavier could EASILY climb his fire escape and enter that way. . .

Klavier sighed and began to rise to his feet. Later, he was going to have to apologize more dramatically. Perhaps pour out his whole heart and pray that he'd understand and not use so much domestic violence to voice his rage. Before he stood up, he noticed the crumpled piece of notebook paper that he had seen Apollo briefly scribbling on before hurling it. Maybe this was a message of understanding?

Hurriedly, Klavier grasped it and smoothed out any of the creases. He read it over. . .and gradually began smiling. And by the end, he was grinning.

_**YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW BADLY I WANT TO KNOCK YOU OUT COLD. I SWEAR, IF YOU EVER COME WITHIN A FEW FEET OF MY APARTMENT EVER AGAIN, YOU MAY WANT TO PURCHASE AN IRON LUNG. NOW YOU'VE DONE MANY AGGRAVATING THINGS TO ME, KLAVIER, BUT THIS COMPLETELY CROSSES THE LINE.**_

Somehow, Klavier just didn't feel threatened. Rather, he hummed and happily began writing something down on the other side of the paper – with a pen he had in his pocket the previous afternoon at the bar the editor guy had dropped and he forgot to return mind you – and then placed it on Apollo's doorstep and casually strolled away from the apartment like life was rather in balance.

Klavier's footsteps were actually kind of slow and he was taking all of the time in the world to leave. It was almost as if he didn't believe this chaos reached its ending. Hands resting in his pockets, an impish little smile on his lips, he counted down something in his head.

On time, he could overhear the door unlock loudly. And then creak open. And he stopped and then turned around and watched Apollo cautiously step out. Interestingly, he didn't look as ticked off as he was previously although his expression was unreadable. He noticed the new message left behind on the doorstep and curiously swiped it.

_**Now, now, is that anyway to talk to your alleged 'boyfriend'? Oh, and seeing as you've lost your voice and can't say no to this. . .I'm going to take pictures of you and submit them anyway, okay thank you~ ; )**_

Apollo's expression altered to a very ticked off scowl. And his hands crushed the other side of the paper he had just read. Angrily, he raised his gaze and watched Klavier from where he stood smiling and winking before wordlessly walking away in a casual manner.

He couldn't stop him, nor would hurling that crumpled paper back at him actually solve a problem. Air rushed out of his nostrils and he turned away and then tossed the paper over his shoulder.

And as Apollo opened the door and went back in, he was mouthing some choice words for his 'alleged boyfriend', the kind of stuff that makes heartless and foul-mouthed scum of the earth blush and plug their ears.

_**0~0~0~0~0~**_

It was probably pointless in getting work done today. Honestly, he felt he was drained of energy and the fact that his popularity had yet to crash and die played a role in making him want to lie in bed all day as if the world wasn't ready for him. Or he wasn't ready for the world.

Well, either way, SOMEONE was rather unprepared.

Today could have started out the right way and leave him expecting great things to come out of it. But right now, Apollo wished he had the ability to turn morning into evening, so he could walk out into town without being seen. And at night, most people were either at home or the businesses that stayed open during that time. _**Alas**_, he had no such ability.

He dragged his miserable self back into the bathroom and thought that just maybe. . .even if he was really gambling now by doing the thing that propelled him into this chaos. . .perhaps a bath could calm him down. Not a quick shower, instead, a warm bath to sooth the TENSION that Klavier has placed upon his shoulders and HOPEFULLY CALM HIM DOWN. IF THAT WAS EVEN FREAKING POSSIBLE RIGHT NOW. If the intense emphasis on that caught intended attention.

So, he gathered some clothes, towels, washcloths, soap, and then proceeded to fill the tub with the hottest water necessary before impossible to manage.

He also decided to keep a bottle of shampoo on the edge and within reach. Because he had the paranoid vibe that Klavier hadn't learned his lesson and could return. In that case, just before he could score another picture and screw up his life even more, he'd have this stuff burning his eyes out of their sockets. Hey, maybe it is a little cruel, but it was the only form of defense he had.

_**0~0~0~0~0~**_

Klavier still hadn't learned his lesson and he returned. Yes, facepalm insert. Apparently, he wasn't satisfied with the lack in alternation to Apollo's self image and his lack of confidence in that department concerned him greatly. He was not going to rest. . .until his bold actions paid off and this stopped being entertaining for him. But do not get the wrong idea; he wasn't in this for entertainment solely.

He was also in it. . .because he very much liked getting to see Apollo scantily-clad, honestly, he doubted he could ever see him in the same manner again. But that was fine with him! Hey, he still labeled him as starting to get easier on the eyes! Bold. Not entirely easy. But he was getting there.

He faked him out by walking in the direction to take him back home. Klavier decided that he would leave and return home to salvage the remains of the day– after he scored another picture of his very freaked out courtroom rival. This time, he had to play it safe and not reveal himself.

Perhaps he was at fault for revealing himself. Well, what else could he do? Apparently, he was dragged here after drinking with the editor guy and he could have easily blabbered his secrets. Unfortunately, he tended to reveal classified info when drunk out of his mind. And in that case, Apollo could have already known and just pretended to be hopelessly out of the loop. If that really was the case. . .well. . .he couldn't deny it. And so, no more 'I was taking pictures for my science class assignment so please continue and don't mind me'. No, if that were really what had happened, he could only come out and make his actions and intentions known.

With Apollo's voice being lost for the time being, he could not confront him with an apology. Then again, he kind of doubted that he would be forgiven. It could be hazardous to his life he tried to get close. It was a challenge. A challenge that was so accepted.

Klavier didn't trust that fire escape, he doubted he ever would. But this was his only way of getting into the apartment. So, quietly and rapidly, he made his way over and lined himself up with the steps. But, before he began his perilous climb, he sighed and held his head with a palm.

Was he _**seriously**_ going as far as to risk Apollo being so angry with him for what could easily be a prolonged amount of time. . .just to take a picture of him in a state of undress and then kick back and profit. Hmm. . .yes, yes he was.

Gladly, just like he did that one time, Klavier lunged for the really crappy excuse of a ladder and then began his climb. Hmm, thinking this over, he realized along the way that he was getting really accustomed to this. Smiling fondly and gazing at the ground as he acquired more height, he also noted that he didn't feel so paranoid of it before and he could grip the cold handles securely.

"(I recall once thinking over this manner of entering Herr Forehead's home. At first, the idea of climbing his fire escape every morning just to try and catch him in a state of undress would be unhealthy and too risky. Now. . .)" His eyes flickered closed and his smile stretched along his face. "(Well, no one has to KNOW I could make this a routine. Though I would have to wake up earlier than I'm capable of, it's just a price to pay for getting a little motivation to continue my day. . .wait. . .I-I just labeled him as nothing more than MOTIVATION, didn't I? _**This is not good**_. . .)"

Klavier became too flustered by that thought. He gasped aloud and then paused in his climbing to smack a hand against his head to try and rid himself of it. Of course, you should not grip a really weak and falling apart ladder that loosely. . .otherwise. . .

_**SCRAPE! SCRAPE! EEEEEEEEE! CRASH! **_"NOT AGAIN! I'VE LOST STABILITY! . . .I'm saying this really loudly, yes?"

_**0~0~0~0~0~**_

Inside of the bathroom, Apollo was trying to climb into the tub. However, the silence that filled the room was to be destroyed in three. . .two-

_**SCRAPE! SCRAPE! EEEEEEEEE! CRASH! **_Followed by a familiar voice shouting things that could be considered very over the top and not fitting for the context.

_**SPLASH! **_Yeah, Apollo kind of plunged face first into the water in shock from all of that. Honestly, anyone would do that. Is it not a natural response but to fall on your face when such loud noises and a familiar voice shrieking outside of context are killing the silence? Well, we're looking into it a little more.

A few seconds later, Apollo lifted his face from underneath the water and spat out a mouthful. He silently groaned and attempted to sit up and nurse a bruise that he just knew was going to to form on his face. Even before it was revealed what all of the noise and hysteria was about, he was finished with being hopelessly oblivious. Just look at where that had gotten him. It was time to theoretically gamble and bet whom this person was.

And a mental picture of Klavier suddenly assaulted his mind. And suddenly, there was much rejoicing. Wait. . .no, we've the facts screwed up! Ahem, no, rather, Apollo mouthed a curse and began to take his anger out on a nearby washcloth by twisting it and nearly ripping it down the middle. So he STILL was out to get a picture? Even though he made it VERY clear he was against this many a time, he was overwhelmingly determined to get another picture and further shove his world off the axis some more?

Apollo silently sighed and slumped down. He remembered he forgot to shut the window tightly again. He couldn't get out and go do so to ensure he wouldn't enter, he couldn't because he recalled his clothes had been left in a neatly-folded pile on the bed. . .which was, to finish this with a bang, located on the other side of the room and he had to pass by the window to either close that drapery or gather the clothes.

Okay, world, why you have such a fun time making one's life suck all of the way around?

He sighed and let his palm meet his forehead. And again. Maybe a third time wouldn't hurt. Angrily he continued to disfigure the poor washcloth to the point of some thread was actually starting to be separated. There had to be some kind of way he survive this. . .some way. . .wait. . .of course! The solution was so obvious that he should slap himself for not seeing it!

OBVIOUSLY, heavy emphasis very much needed, if he stayed quiet and out of sight. . .Klavier would have to believe that he was not in the house and he would have to leave. He'd believe that his subject fled away elsewhere and he would be left with only one option: freaking LEAVE.

Maybe this plan was a little flawed. If only he could do this like Trucy would. . .go through with the plan despite the flaws preparing to make this all come crashing down. Besides, sometimes flawed plans work. To an extent. Apollo should have been a little more positive, though he wasn't, and this was his downfall from the beginning. But, um, don't tell him that.

Apollo overheard what sounded like someone falling through the open window. So, the time had come to hide and remain as silent as possible. Just as he had done in the past, fade into the background like he didn't matter to the world and we'd all be lucky to have this presence-ugh, this wasn't helping his self esteem right now! Anyway, he pulled the curtain entirely closed and then submerged into the water to the point only the top of his head was visible.

_**0~0~0~0~0~**_

"There should be bigger windows. It's very hard to climb through that small space." Klavier commented, raising up from the floor and rather nonchalantly wiped off dust. Notably, however, he seemed to be ignoring the fact windows don't exist for the sole reason of invading the house of someone else. . .

He briefly shivered once more, that air conditioner made this place utterly cold. Once more, he wondered if Apollo had some kind of enjoyment in freezing to death. Why. . .why would anyone do this?

Oh, wait, he wasn't here to wonder the strange ways of another. Nor did he climb through that window just to stop and look around again for an items that could possibly make Apollo act like a prude wanting the world to end if they were discovered. Though, he DID make a mental note to do the latter at another time. . .although if you asked he would probably save face by saying he was doing so because his he has to do a science experiment. . .to, um, get an A+ by the end of the semester? Okay, even in his mind, that excuse just _**sucked epically**_.

Klavier was very much tempted when his gaze fell on an open drawer. But, trembling, he hurriedly looked away and picked up the pace as he arrived at the bathroom door. This was no time for snooping in the drawer of someone else. . .first he becomes a peeping tom and now this. . .what is this, he doesn't even. . .

_**0~0~0~0~0~**_

"(Can't. . .stay underwater much longer. . .)" Apollo finally gave up. He lifted his head out from underneath and water and hurriedly began trying to breathe again. Although he soon after, when breathing was enabled, clasped a hand over his mouth and cringed as he realized he made a lot of noise just then. "(Damn it, Klavier, if you're going to sneak around looking for me. . .JUST DO IT. Not that I want you to try it, but I'm loosing patience and you're taking your sweet time! Why can't you-)"

Oh, it sounded as though his impatience had been noted by the world and the suspense would be broken! Apollo silently gasped and lowered himself back into the water again when he overheard the door loudly creak open – Ahem, one does not simply loudly open a door when trying to be stealthy – and then the unmistakable sound of someone turning on a very evil digital camera followed after. It had began. It was time to bring it on.

"(Oh, so you're really going to try a second time! From the second I found out about what you do alone with a camera in your spare time, I knew you were just as perverted as everyone else in this insane city! But you will not get what you want. . .and unlike the first unfortunate time. . .I'm NOT flashing you. That was. . .well, everyone makes mistakes. . .)" Apollo adjusted his position just a little more comfortably and reclined an arm on the edge of the tub. But he remained still, silent, even the thing that the water gushed out of had no water droplets escaping. He had composure. Almost like that of a pro.

But then. . .the unfortunate happened. Apollo's eyes shifted to the edge of the tub, they immediately widened as the bar of really slippery soap kind of fell off the edge between a little gap in the curtain and landed on the floor. Did we mention that was a tiled floor? Did we mention object hitting the tiled floor equals a loud noise? Ugh. You know what, world? Curse. You.

"Hmm?! What was that sound. . .?" Klavier could be overheard asking aloud. His footsteps were overheard too, as he began walking. . .getting closer. . .if this were a horror movie, then the soundtrack of screechy violins would play.

However, Klavier's own personal soundtrack was what filled the room right now. Wait. . ._**what**_? Apollo suddenly realized he wasn't supposed to note that.

Speaking of Apollo, his heart felt as though it could leap right out of his chest. His whole body went tense and his brain could easily be symbolized by someone yanking the support right out from under a house of cards and then letting them scatter all over the floor. Though, that's a lengthy way of describing it.

Right now, this was really. . .really bad. 'Oh, that is just a bar of soap~ Why would anyone panic over that?' Someone attempting to be logical may say. But for Apollo, he needed that bar of soap because it also served as his back up defense against Klavier. You see; he realized that the shampoo bottle was empty so that bar of soap was the last resort. How was he supposed to react if the curtain was pulled back to reveal him in all his glory and there was no way of thwarting the impending picture-taking?!

"(Klavier may see my hand if I try and reach for that soap. . .and if I don't reach for it, he'll realize I'm hiding and take the pictures, I won't be able to give him the special penalty for doing so. AAAUGH, WHY IS THIS SO SUSPENSEFUL?)" Apollo felt prompted to dive underwater again and give himself the punishment he kind of deserved for never realizing what was happening behind the scenes, instead, he held his head in his hands for he had been left in despair.

He could only pray that Klavier was checking the flaw in the building's design. Or maybe he was on the other side of the room. Hey, maybe he gave up seeing as the room was very quiet all of a sudden. Apollo snapped out of his unnecessary despair and then he began to lean over the edge of the tub and reach an arm out, groping around for any trace of that soap-

Suddenly he felt something. The soap? No. . .no it didn't feel like soap, it was too soft. Damn, now that he was feeling of it was just the freaking curtain! Where have you gone, soap?

But he was not about to sit back stripped of. . .heh, sorry, that's too easy. Ahem. So Apollo was basically propped on the tub trying to extend his arm farther and grope around for the soap-

". . .HEY! Did something just touch my butt?!"

. . .Grope as in try and get grasp on something. Not. . .you know. . .let's not even go into that. Apollo's curious expression promptly faded and he slowly reeled his hand away from what he now knew was Klavier's behind. Well, the only good thing that may have followed after was that he realized how close he was.

Reeling away back into the tub, Apollo stared at the hand he used. . .having the nerve to smirk of all things. _**Um**_. . .?

However, he hadn't the necessary time to process what he had just done. Because Klavier was overheard turning around sharply, presumably now paranoid and in search of who or what had sneaked a touch. . .and he promptly loudly gasped.

Apollo peeked out of an opening in the curtain, eyes widening as he noticed in a split second that Klavier had tripped on the very slippery soap. There wasn't much time for reaction when he latched onto the curtain for support and. . .failed to have support. Well. . .one word sums the following events up nicely. . .

_**SPLASH!**_

_**0~0~0~0~0~**_

Ema was chilling on a bench on the side of the road next to Apollo's apartment. She was here because she was awaiting to get a ride to work. Sometimes she hadn't any energy to walk, and she didn't today because she had to hold back eating snackoos – apparently that moron of a doctor of hers claims they're a 'one-way-ticket-to-heart-attack-city'. Jeez. The man knows NOTHING.

Her fingers trembled as they connected with the second pair and she was trying hard to not think about how long this was taking and especially not acknowledge she was starving from forgetting to eat breakfast. She had to remain calm. She needed something to take her mind off of this cruel doctor's orders.

Suddenly, she overheard footsteps. Ema leaned back against the bench and she craned her neck to gaze at what was approaching her. She immediately reverted to wearing a sour expression and one hand curved to a tight fist. Of all things. . .she didn't need Klavier breathing down her neck before they even got to. . .work. . .wait, what?

Her eyes widened and she performed a double take. And when she realized she was seeing things correctly, she made some kind of spiting sound and clasped a hand over her mouth as it dared to form a very amused smile.

You see, Klavier was sulking away from what seemed to be Apollo's residence. His expression was so over the top gloomy and he was absolutely soaked with water from head to toe – water droplets still dripping off and clothes clinging to his skin. One hand held a camera and the other was rising to his ruined hair to try and squeeze out water. And finally, he approached her when he realized she was staring like an idiot.

They made eye contact. And Ema let out a series of chuckles and collapsed onto the bench holding her sides as if they would burst.

Klavier rolled his eyes and wordlessly sat down near her on the bench. How long could one laugh without even knowing what the context was. . .?

_**0~0~0~0~0~**_

SEVEN AND A HALF MINUTES LATER. . .

". . .I haven't. . .I haven't laughed so much in YEARS! Your face, your appearance, what the hell happened?!" Ema managed to comment. . .weakly rising to a normal sitting position and using her free hand to wipe her tearing eyes with tissue from. . .somewhere.

Klavier realized she stopped laughing at long last. He had been in the middle of checking a watch on his wrist that he hadn't ever realized he was wearing – thank God it was waterproof –.

"Ah. . .okay. . .I'm okay. It's all good." Ema commented, wiping sweat from her brow and then sitting up in a very presentable manner and changing her expression to a sour one when she realized Klavier had been sitting close to her all of this time. "So, uh, you've been getting into trouble?"

"Yes. . .um, it's kind of a long story." Klavier replied, nervously fishing his camera out again and then sighing sadly as he tried to turn it on. . .and it wouldn't work.

Ema watched him curiously. He seemed to really be in a state of solemn. . .ness. . .or something. She tried to pry into the drama; "Hey, do you feel like sharing this 'terrible' tale? I normally wouldn't care, but I happened to realize you were walking away from Apollo's apartment and I couldn't help. . .wondering. . ."

"Well, he probably wouldn't want me to tell the story to anyone. . ." Klavier replied, staring straight ahead at the traffic. Soon, he reclined against the back of the bench and began trying to wring water from his hair again. "Although, seeing as you're willingly asking, how can I say no?"

"Don't get confident on me. I'm only asking because if you were doing something unsettling to Apollo. . .I should be the first to know so I can try and fail to provide comfort."

"You act as though you're severely pining-"

"Hey! Don't make me break out the 'you-know-what' chemicals I have on hand, just fill me in on what I have a right to know!"

". . .Th-the ones with-"

"Yes."

"And the burning-"

"Mmm hmm. They're within reach."

"And the explosions-"

"That hasn't been recorded, but. . .yes."

Klavier could not win. He would have to tell her the whole story. So, while Ema assumed a ready-for-story-telling pose and leaned close with interest that he was stunned he acquired, he tried to be casual in his tone even as he felt a flashback of the event coming on. . .

_**. Flashback/Backstory Moment .**_

**Klavier was stunned, he hadn't anticipated a wayward little bar of soap would cause such an event. It was just like his computer and camera: some inanimate objects are obviously evil in visible form! Although. . .half of him wasn't horrified, in actuality, it was rather okay with this from a certain point of view.**

**He tried to hang on to the very dark curtain for support, his grasp on it was desperate and yet weakening. . .as it began to snap off those little things holding it on the bar. So yeah, the curtain was ripped right off to the floor and Klavier – propping one leg on the tub to provide fail stability – he lost his balance in a very intense split second.**

**Klavier fell. . .into the bathtub. Water shot up and littered about the floor and forming puddles – look, let's just say it was a big tub and it was entirely filled OF COURSE that much water would be sent flying –, and soon realized he was not alone. He found, once the shock wore away and he removed his hands from his head that were trying to save him from a concussion, that there had been an occupier of the bathtub trying to pull a 'Nobody is home so don't come a knocking' move.**

**His brain had short-circuited for a second, but he could clearly piece together what happened soon after. He had fallen into Apollo's bathtub. During his fall he twisted his body around and wound up landing on his side rather painfully against Apollo. Apollo was frozen in some kind of horrified moment – eyes wide, arms extended, and generally he was making no attempt to cover himself –. He had a rather good closeup of Apollo's thighs from here. And that's about it.**

**No one dared to say a word. Honestly this. . .really. . .no words could provide help. Besides, keep in mind Apollo's state.**

**Klavier promptly made some kind of shocked sound and pushed himself up with his hands and threw himself backward to the point of painfully connecting with the knobs and water tap. Yes. Because when you fall into an occupied bathtub, you are ENTITLED to remain there still fully clothed and staring with gawking eyes at said occupier. Way to go, Klavier.**

**Of course, Apollo still couldn't scream or order him to leave. And he was reduced to total horror at the situation. And rather than getting all angry, he kind of reeled in his legs as if to give him some room and kind of used both that and his arms to cover himself in a fail manner. He seemed calm. . .even letting his expression go blank and careless.**

**Klavier had some faith this would end well. He also had the nerve to smile and then offer to wash his back for him. . .seeing as he kind of tumbled in at a good time.**

**Apollo briefly smiled himself. Before a very unholy glare became of his eyes and he looked all evil. Klavier felt the room become TEN TIMES more chilly than it was a moment ago as he laughed nervously and fished out his camera and set it aside as a gesture of surrender.**

**He surrendered because, by his point, his camera probably no longer worked after being drowned. It's debatable if he would have given in should the camera still be intact.**

**Apollo was grateful he lied down the source of their drama. Evidenced by the manner his sour look fell apart momentarily and he seemed so stunned in a good way – even going as far as to fight back the hint of a smile across his lips.**

**Yet. . .emotions were taking the wheel. Apollo didn't have to mention it aloud, it was rather clear by the way his expression reverted back that he was indeed still highly ticked off by the things he had done and forgiveness couldn't be easily achieved. Rage overcame him, but he didn't feel cruel enough to fill the tub again and forcefully shove his head under the water. No, he let him off with a warning and one minor action.**

**Apollo leaned over and turned on the hot water. It soon flowed out violently onto Klavier because he was very close to it. Undignified shouts and frantic apologies soon filled the room.**

_**. Flashback/Backstory Fade Out .**_

". . .With that, I don't think my apologies were valued. But I did take the hint and bolt out of the room, so here I am now."

Ema's eyebrows raised and she clasped a hand across her mouth. There was so many things she wanted to say in response to that tale. She wanted him to know he was indeed crossing some lines: he grabbed a freaking shower curtain for balance! _**Seriously**_?!

"I honestly don't know what happened, but I have the feeling Herr Forehead will be very cautious about mentioning it again and he's more than likely going to rise his guard every time I talk to him." Klavier commented, finished wringing out his hair. He sighed and reclined against the bench once more. Truth be told, he couldn't arise just yet. . .his legs were killing him after falling into that bathtub. "In the end, I did not get what I came for."

"Okay, firstly, I feel like I should ASK what you came for. . .but I'm far too busy imagining how Apollo must have looked in that moment to really care." Ema stated as if it was matter of fact, raising one finger for demonstration. She actually looked serious. . .despite the topic. Like a pro. The next finger raised. "Secondly, your situation still amuses me and I'm laughing so hard on the inside."

"How can you find this so amusing? I'm having a terrible morning!" Klavier lamented, hopelessly holding his head in his hands. And then he straightened back up, with an 'aha!' kind of moment overcoming. "Wait. . .it's to be expected of you. I sometimes forget your way of showing fondness is different than most."

"You better not be implying something with the 'fondness' bit." Ema warned him, eyes narrowing. Better raise your guard, not doing so is a hazard at its finest. "Anyway, were you. . .uh. . .you know, at Apollo's residence?"

That last part was rather odd. Klavier had braced himself for very prolonged – due to the munching he kind of missed right now – lecture on interrupting a person's morning prep work. He wore a curious expression as he met Ema's eyes again. "What do you mean? I'm afraid I don't understand because of the stalling."

"I. . .was trying to ask. . ." Ema met his eyes and faltered. She hurriedly jerked her body away and began to press her hands to her burning cheeks. God, give her strength. How could she ask THIS? "Uh, so you were being perverted and walking in on Apollo's bath. I understand that much of your amusingly-fail-morning. How much did you see when you fell in?" She cringed outwardly and slowly turned around to meet his eyes. Klavier's eyes widened and he seemed disturbed as he inched away. "N-not that I'm curious. . .but I have a right to know. Well, I understand he has mysteriously shown up in that particular men-exploiting magazine. . ." She choked. Klavier's shocked face fell apart. . .as he began to smirk and further flustering her. "Which I have read for PRACTICAL reasons and nothing more. It's called 'RESEARCH' of the human body and it's a perfectly normal thing a scientist must-WILL YOU STOP _**SMIRKING**_?!"

"Do you need a hand to grasp? It appears that hole in the dirt seems to be swallowing you."

". . .Humph. Do you want a mouth filled with my fist?" Ema promptly faltered and facepalmed. "Oh God, no, just no. Don't answer that. . ."

"You certainly aren't the chaste type. It's interesting how I keep seeing facades fall apart these days." Klavier suddenly commented, glancing elsewhere for no true reason and pressing a hand to his mouth as felt a series of chuckles coming on.

"Neither are you. Honestly. . .hasn't Apollo suffered enough? It's not like I'm aiding him in the darkest hours of his life, but he really doesn't enjoy this kind of attention and I suppose. . .though I hate admitting it. . .it's wrong for me to drool over the thought of how he may have looked when you waltzed in." Ema began to ramble in a dramatic manner, eyes downcast and her overall expression now deeply solemn. Not in the angry manner, just very serious. Hey, this _**isn't**_ a drama novel, people!

Klavier was far from joining in on the drama. He kept the atmosphere all casual on his side and even looked and sounded nonchalant as he began smiling with amusement. He obliged and belatedly replied to her previous question just to see her get excited; "Speaking of Herr Forehead, if you really want to know that badly, of course he was undressed. As much as he was the day he was born. No towels or convenient camera angles to cover anything."

Ema promptly snapped out of her drama moment. Her cheeks reddened and she clasped a hand to her mouth.

". . .In case you're wondering, that forehead of his? It doesn't compensate for anything."

Ema suddenly felt a little faint. She leaned back, the redness spreading to her ears and a rather dizzy feeling overcoming.

". . .At first, I came out and teased him about size. Though I'm regretful; because he's equally as blessed as I am. If not only a little more. I suppose that may be increase his insecurity, yes? He may have fooled himself into believing he was not very blessed because of. . ."

Perhaps it was a good thing Ema didn't have her snackoos right now. She was certain she would have swallowed them accidentally and begin freaking choking to death. And right now, her whole face was looking rather red and her fingers were pressed over her eyes and peeled apart just slightly for her to stare at him as her eyes themselves widened so much.

". . .Herr Forehead does need to eat more, that kind of worries me. But aside from slightly scrawny limbs and a tiny waistline, he doesn't seem to be going hungry like we're all led to believe. And yet he isn't overweight. Perhaps somewhere in between? And yes he isn't muscular, I don't believe he works out often. Though some people find that to be a turn on, some people just like their men _**soft**_. . ."

At least six taxis had driven by. . .Ema ignored them to sit here gawking at the one person she totally couldn't stand for one second at least. Her eyes were absolutely wide with utter fascination and her lips were betraying her and forming a dreamy 'I just saw my crush doing the call me gesture in my direction' smile.

". . .He'd want to fall through a black hole opening up in the ground if he knew I was reporting these things in such detail, however, perhaps I should leave it here. I'm certain your mind will fill in any blanks with mental fantasies."

"WHOA, who said anything about stopping?!" Ema suddenly protested, now scowling and angrily folding her arms across her chest. "Let Apollo drown in his misery for one more minute, I have the right to hear this. . .for. . ._**research for science**_!"

"Oh, I'm certain you want to hear more. I can sense you're rather excited in more ways than one, but we shouldn't say such things with Apollo's residence not so far away." Klavier said rather teasingly, coming just a little closer and running a hand over the top of her head as if she was a child. Ema's eyes were polished daggers glaring at him for this. . .along with the manner he was randomly acquiring modesty of all things!

"Tch, fine, you can get away from me now. If I wanted to know what Apollo looked like undressed," Ema yanked herself out from his hold. She angrily gathered her bag, rose to her feet, and then proceeded to take a few steps away from the bench. "All I would have to do is climb that perilous fire escape of his, stuff myself through a window, and peek. . .into his bathroom. . .and be a disgrace to women everywhere." Ema's words were faltering again. She slowed them down to a crashing halt and her expression reverted to complete horror with herself. "I just. . .I just came up with that idea."

"Ahem, someone beat you to it." Klavier spoke up, rising from the bench too and smiling rather impishly. "But that plan is so famous now anyway, I highly recommend trying it out. . .perhaps those urges of yours will thankfully be settled."

"Call them 'urges' again, and I'll jam my secret stash of snackoos down your throat." And that was all Ema needed to say. She smirked. . .darkly. . .and then adjusted the strap over her arm and walked to the edge of the street.

Ema began looking out for another taxi again. And also trying to breathe in and out, calming herself down. At least the blush was fading from her face and she no longer felt like she could pass out cold – but do so with a genuine smile across her lips.

Klavier began to slowly turn and leave her there, even if his residence was a far way off, he doubted that Ema would let him ride in the same taxi with her. Also, he looked rather disheveled right now and still smelled of alcohol – he'd never live down anyone besides those within the loop seeing this. And as he walked away, he sadly pulled out his camera and looked it over. It couldn't be saved.

He highly doubted that the SD card had been spared. What if water had leaked into the compartment and totally destroyed it? If so, that uncensored picture of himself and those of Apollo were lost forever! And that would be so tragic! The camera wouldn't even turn on. . .he could assume it had taken its last picture a while ago. At least it had helped bring good things to the eyes of the public.

Right now, he needed to get another camera. But, as everyone tech savvy SHOULD know, it's very difficult to find the perfect digital camera. . .especially in six days and for a reasonable amount of money. How was he supposed to pull this off?

When he felt as though he had fallen into the pits of hopelessness. . .Klavier turned around, pausing in his walking, and gazed at Ema having gotten a taxi and was leaning through the window by the passenger seat sticking her head and arm through to give money. All of a sudden, a choir of angels seemed to sing and a light bulb – in a theoretical sense – lit up over his head. She was his only hope!

_**0~0~0~0~0~**_

CHAPTER POSTSCRIPT 1/2

At the talent agency, a very strange coincidence of sorts had occurred. Before leaving for school, Trucy was kicking back in a strange chair in the appearance of a watermelon – okay, awkward, yes, but it was surprisingly comfortable – and she was reading a certain magazine. The one that we all know too well by this point.

And, to be specific with the details, it was that latest issue Apollo had been inserted into. Even though she and Ema had browsed through it once, she really wanted to look again, her curious teenage mind just wouldn't spare her. She wanted to have a good laugh at 'hair-extension' guy and of course take in the rather sexy. . .ahem. . .FORM of 'skull-wearing' guy. She tried to ignore Apollo's photos, although she did gaze at the cover for an estimated forty seconds just smiling like she won the lottery or something.

Of course, she placed it back on the chair, said goodbye to her dad, and dashed out the door to attend school. She had faith that even though the magazine was out in the open. . .what were the chances of Phoenix actually seeing it? He usually didn't sit in that chair when he took his naps, so how. . .? She thought her secret was still safe. . .though she probably shouldn't have jinxed that.

Because one does not _**simply**_ hide something from Phoenix Wright. One must _**desperately **_do it. See what we did there?

Ahem, moving along, Phoenix entered the building after encountering some people. We would provide some detail as to what he's been doing, but then again, if you were to ask him. . .he'd just say something about social situations, buckets of water, and a mystery. YEAH. Helpful.

"(That was a very eventful encounter, we really accomplished some things.)" Phoenix thought to himself with satisfaction. Freaking satisfaction for what exactly? He kicked his shoes off and strolled over some junk that really shouldn't have been on the floor and moved in the direction of the refrigerator. "(Well, it looks like the place is empty again. I haven't seen Apollo in. . .hmm. . .maybe six or seven days? You know, it's so easy to lose track of the time when you're not being observant.)" He shrugged his shoulders and began returning to raiding the refrigerator. "(I feel tempted to call him. At least try and ask why he's being a slacker for no reason. Some people. . .)"

Phoenix rather lazily turned and exited the room with a freezer bag and a bottle of grape juice. Almost forgetting to close the door. He did. With a slow kick. "(Some people aren't very hard-working these days. . .I mean, who slacks off out of the blue?)"

It's true. Some people just aren't willing to get butt in gear and go make a difference in the world. But Phoenix wouldn't know what that was like. He strolled calmly through the kitchen and then disappeared into the sitting area where he flopped down at the watermelon-shaped chair.

. . .Wait, he flopped down at the watermelon-shaped chair?!

Phoenix kicked back with legs propped on the table in front of the chair, bottle on that same table, and he proceeded to open the freezer bag and pull out the leftover chili cheese fries inside. . .um. . .don't ask, okay?

However, he noticed that the seat was rather uncomfortable. It was no long soft to the touch and able to sink right into. . .for some reason, it felt rather stiff. Phoenix tried to adjust his position, but that cushion remained very displeasing. He finally sighed and shoved the french fries in the bag onto the table and reached a hand underneath him – ah, that was the problem, apparently someone had left a magazine there!

He pulled it from underneath and smiled, wondering if it was a catalog or something. They were so entertaining to read sometimes. Don't judge him. We've all our own ways to entertain ourselves. So, Phoenix kind of ignored his late breakfast for a second, reached for his grape juice, and proceeded to to take a long swig before straightening out the magazine and preparing to flip to page. . .er. . .?!

It was a good thing he swallowed his beverage before looking at this. . .total spit-take-inducing material he couldn't help stupidly gawking at.

This was it. . .he officially lost his mind. He had endured so many maniac breakdowns in the past, he had seen so many things that could not be unseen, he had given up what made his life actually worth living, and now. . .now he was loosing it and imagining things! Apollo on the cover of this latest issue of what's-its-name? REALLY? Had he gone mad?

Apollo. . .on the front cover of this kind of magazine. . .it was actually taking Phoenix a rather long time to fully process this information. What, with his mind which he assumed had finally snapped.

Phoenix continued gaping at the cover. And then he gazed over to the grape juice. Then the cover. He slowly, trying to calm down, leaned over to a nearby flower vase and began pouring every last drop into it. It was good. . .while it lasted.

"Oh my God. . ." Phoenix finally commented, tossing the bottle behind him – _**CRASH! **_– and then pressing a palm against his highly amused smile. "I think I've lost it, but somehow I'm okay with that. I really should be calling Apollo right now and informing him: he has a lot of explaining to do."

Moments later, Phoenix was standing by the horribly dated cordless phone in the hallway – when did they get a hallway? – and was fidgeting anxiously and swaying, waiting for his call to be received. All he could hope for was that he remembered the cell number. He still couldn't believe what had been seen, and he didn't know if he needed rehab or an explanation. . .but seeing as rehab costs a lot these days. . .

All of a sudden, he overheard what sounded like a beeper experiencing the biggest malfunction of its life. He cringed and dropped the phone instinctively.

Oh wait, that was Apollo's default ringtone which he REALLY needed to change. So if he could overhear his ringtone, that must mean he was nearby. Phoenix hurriedly placed the phone back on the reciever-thingy-whatever-it-was and then took his leave into the sitting area.

The first thing he saw upon entering was Apollo standing by the door gazing down at his phone and then shaking his head and hitting the button that ignored the call. Phoenix put on a totally nonchalant facade. Like a pro or something similar. And greeted him.

"Hey, Apollo! It looks like you're finally remembering you've a job, huh?" That was Phoenix's greeting. Like a pro, he smiled and laughed convincingly. He expected Apollo to provide some kind of snarky comment. . .but he remained silent. Phoenix looked on worriedly. "Apollo. . .?"

Apollo just randomly drops by and acts like he's the ticked off spouse giving the silent treatment. . .with no reply to the fact he pointed out his lack of contact with the world. Good God! This was serious!

Phoenix, however, tried not to panic. He remained nonchalant, approaching him and showing no intention of hostility – so he didn't have to be hostile either. Should that be the reason for silence. "You're among friends, don't look so sour. Hey, seeing as you have a ton of work to catch up on, I'll give you a break and let you only do half. Are you happy about that?"

Apollo merely glanced in his direction looking totally blank and void of emotion in general. He nervously scratched at his wrist and then swayed a little, gazing away, it was almost as if he wanted to reply. . .but couldn't.

Phoenix was not about to give up. He needed to find out if anything was bothering him, but more importantly, lure out the reason for his uh. . .appearance on that magazine cover. "After the hours are over, I'll let you take whatever from the refrigerator. Doesn't that make you feel loved?"

Apollo briefly looked at him as if he said something really tempting. His eyes widened. But soon, they settled and he turned away and reached for a random notepad that had been left on a shelf complete with a pen resting atop.

Phoenix leaned against the wall calmly and proceeded to try and draw out a reaction. "So. . .have you been getting exposure lately? They say when you think you know someone, you really don't know them at all, or something like that, anyway I'm not saying I disagree with-"

Phoenix cut himself off when Apollo stopped writing something down and then whirled around and placed the notepad onto his hands. He gestured to whatever he had written too, a very pleading look in his eyes as if silently saying 'please, freaking read this'.

_**I can't talk! I'm in despair! I was screaming so loud this morning, though it was all Klavier's fault for causing it, now I seem to have lost my voice. . .but there is a reason I came here today. . .there's something going on and I've no one else to talk to; so I'm settling for one of the least ideal.**_

Phoenix read over that message nodding as if he understood. He wore a serious expression too, as if this was child's play to comprehend. But that belief was shattered when he lowered the notepad and, while raising and eyebrow in a suggestive manner, and then asking; "Should I ask WHY you were screaming at Klavier in the morning?"

Apollo stepped back, mouth falling open. And while Phoenix continued to make suggestive faces and chuckle at a mental picture assaulting his mind, Apollo hurriedly snatched the notepad, flipped it over to the next page and then scribbled his reply before handing it over.

_**Getting old is gonna suck. Especially if I start saying putting things into a dirty context. – _ –**_

Phoenix looked shocked for a second. He gasped and then looked back at Apollo making the same face as the one drawn. "Are you suggesting I'm turning into one of those pervy old guys from foreign animation?! But, speaking of sucking, are you certain nothing unsafe to mention happened between you and Klavier?"

Apollo rolled his eyes and took the notepad again. He couldn't believe he was really apart of this moment. Faintly turning red, he scribbled his response and tossed the thing at him again.

_**Stop acting like a hopeless romantic of an author, Mr. Wright. Sucking ANY part of Klavier is thankfully the LAST THING I'd ever consider even if we were stranded on a desert island for years. GET YOUR MIND BACK IN REALITY. And cooperate with me. . .I have a confession.**_

"Does this confession have anything to do with. . .you know?"

_**WE ARE NOT GOING TO HAVE A CONVERSATION ABOUT THE POSSIBILITY OF ME GETTING INTIMATE WITH KLAVIER!**_

"Tsk. Tsk. Apollo. . .I was no longer talking about that topic. Do you need something to drink? It looks like you're getting rather hot about something."

_**. . .You * * * * * *. . .always trying to * * * * up my brain. . .you know what?! WHY AM I EVEN TRYING THIS * * * * WITH YOU?!**_

Phoenix's mouth fell open and weakly raised his gaze back to Apollo whom was now fuming and staggering on his feet. "Language, Apollo, language! Where do you learn this stuff?"

Apollo suddenly calmed down. He took a breath and then exhaled, returning to looking blank as his eyes darted all over the room. Eventually, he snatched the notepad away and began to scribble down his response.

_**Uh. . .look, I'm just really stressed out. I didn't mean to snap. You do push me to that level often, Mr. Wright, but in this moment there's a bigger issue.**_

"Well, speaking of issues," Phoenix suddenly smiled and gave the notepad back to Apollo. During his pause, he hummed a random tune and began to walk over to the watermelon-looking chair and he returned with a magazine in his dangling hand. "I discovered this magazine earlier, it was what I called you about, did you REALLY submit this kind of picture. . .?"

Apollo's eyes bugged out as soon as he raised the magazine to his view and he could easily see the very familiar cover. His pointed a finger in absolute horror and reeled away with a rather large blush painting his cheeks. Yes. The notepad fell to the floor useless. But that was okay, because my a miracle, he had gone long enough without speaking for. . .

"HAVE YOU ANY DECENCY. . .?! YOU CAN'T JUST SHOW ME THINGS LIKE. . .!" Apollo suddenly forgot the extreme mortification and gasped audibly and froze up. Barely believing what had just happened. He actually. . .his voice. . .yes! He promptly grinned and whirled away gazing skyward. "At long freaking last! That wasn't permanent! Suddenly, I no longer want to die, so don't take my previous request seriously."

He happily whirled back around with empowerment and his eyes fell on Phoenix – whom looked like he was considering calling professional help for this freak – and the landed on the picture he was still holding out in the open. All empowerment drained to zero and Apollo gasped with horror as the heat began absolutely burning across his cheeks and making him feel more self-conscious than ever.

"Y-you're still. . .M-Mr. Wright, THROW THAT AWAY!" Begged Apollo, trembling wrapping his arms around himself. He gazed into Phoenix's eyes dramatically and it was questioned if he would actually fall to his feet embracing them and pleading with him to get rid of that. . . .Hmm, that was something Phoenix thought he'd find amusing in a cruel manner.

"Apollo, I'm happy you suddenly got your voice back, I want to let you finish, but I have to point out. . .you're acting ridiculous." Phoenix mentioned nonchalantly, even freaking smiling of all things. That smile further fanned the flames and Apollo looked like he could break down into tears at his feet. "Let's not keep secrets, I have to confess you're not very bad looking. That being said, about those two moles right here have you always-"

"No one was supposed to see this. . .this is too out of control. . ." Apollo suddenly murmured. He was left in despair and held his head in his hands. "It's, it's all Klaver's freaking fault for deciding to flash the world and then sneak into my bathroom and make me unwillingly flash the world with him. I. . .I can't even. . ." Apollo suddenly stood upright, arms falling down to either side as he suddenly wore a look of amazement. "Y-you don't think I'm very bad looking?"

Not as strange as you may think, Apollo was not asking that with extreme mortification and he did not look like a prude wanting to materialize to the darkest corner of earth. When he asked that, it was more of. . .a confirming thing. Unexpected twist, anyone?

Phoenix merely smiled as if agreeing and then gave him the magazine. Which Apollo promptly ran away with and could be heard slamming it into the garbage can whilst ranting about Klavier and something about ninja skills.

_**0~0~0~0~0~**_

CHAPTER POSTSCRIPT 2/2

"Miss, are you going to get in or not?" The irritated old man in the parked taxi asked.

Ema sighed deeply and then slapped the cash into his open palm. "Please, just wait for a moment. I will get in as soon as I deal with that fop over there."

The old man squinted his eyes and gazed in the mirror. "The guy drenched from head to toe and approaching you with his arms spread out?"

"Ugh, yes, that g-WAIT, WHAT?!"

But Ema hadn't had any time to react. She did manage to reel her head out of the taxi and stand upright with a horrified expression, but all of a sudden she was freaking ambushed. Klavier had moved in and wrapped his arms around her torso and very randomly embraced her on the spot. In broad daylight. She froze up as if a gun was pointed at her face and her complexion turned paler.

"Have I ever told you how much I enjoy having you in my life?" Klavier suddenly asked, still hugging her and resting the side of his head against the top of hers.

". . .Well, if there's anything I don't have a right to do, it's saying that aloud." Ema suddenly mentioned in a sour manner, horrified expression reverting to irritation as she craned her neck and got a look at his dreamy expression. "Hey, anyone who wants to touch me intimately must get the seal of approval first. If you don't release me now, I'll personally bite those arms of yours off."

Klavier promptly looked mildly bewildered and then reeled his arms away and took one step back. "I never received that information. Well, anyway, I only wanted to tell you that out of all of the girls I've ever met-"

"Klavier Gavin, you're trying to charm me. . .aren't you?" Ema suddenly interrupted, whirling around and angrily resting her hand on that small tube in her bag that had done. . .something. . .one time. Er, it's best unsaid, really. "It's not going to work, so you better come out and tell me what you WANT. I know it's something I'm going to really regret giving you."

Meanwhile, the old taxi driver. . .he was leaning over the passenger seat. Eyes wide and mouth gaping as he formulated his own context of the situation. Er, that too is also best unsaid. Take our word for it, looking into his mind may damage your own. . .

Thankfully, the situation was not as dirty as he believed it to be. Well, debatable for some people.

Klavier finally sighed and looked defeated. Before she even rejected his request. "Well, my camera was damaged after I fell into Herr Forehead's bath. I need another one, quickly, because. . .I'm the one who took those pictures and submitted them to the magazine. I would like to give him another page in the upcoming issue."

Ema just choked and nearly threw herself backward against the taxi. She slowly craned her neck to see that the aged taxi driver was holding out a can of some kind of lime soda. She accepted it, took a long swig, and then willingly performed a spit take all over the side of the street.

"It wasn't that surprising!" Klavier commented, looking horrified as he tried to avoid the puddle of soda trailing on the ground to him.

"I can't believe this! When I read that issue," Ema angrily tossed the now-empty can back into the taxi – the old man screeched when it nearly hit his head – and then she gazed up at Klavier with glowering eyes. "I was so stunned by the perfection, I actually commented I would fall at the feet of that person worshiping them. . .will I ever be free of torment?"

"You don't have to be disappointed, there are many who would love to fall at my feet-"

"IT'S NOT HAPPENING!"

Klavier regained his composure and tried to not laugh now, especially considering that she just looked so amusing with her anger seeming very out of place and her argument against falling at his feet worshiping his skills with the art of the camera was rather weak. "Alright, so you aren't going to break easily. Well, the least you can do is loan me that brand new camera of yours. . .so I can snap pictures of Herr Forehead again and make the both of us happy."

". . .It just seems wrong that I know who did it." Ema suddenly commented, she pulled at the neckline of her shirt and wondered when it got this hot all of a sudden. It was a rather comfortable temperature just a second ago. She nervously averted her eyes, anger forgotten. "Well, I can't deny Apollo could use some attention in that manner. . .it's very good for me. . .uh! And. . .and him."

"So you're going to let me borrow your camera? For one day?"

"Why should I go through with this? I hate your guts, remember?"

"I couldn't possibly forget that fact. However, I'm convinced one thing you DO love is ogling Herr Forehead's body. . .if I take the pictures, and give you the camera back, I only recently discovered the pictures _**stay **_on the SD card even when they're downloaded."

Ema promptly raised her head, revealing the fact she was trying so hard not to smile like an idiot and her cheeks were bright red. "S-so I'll still have the pictures saved on my camera?" Klavier, in response, grinned and nodded his head.

The flustered detective lowered her gaze to her feet once more, she nervously tugged at her bag's strap and then she turned her back to Klavier to hide her very dreamy smile taking residence on her lips as she considered the idea. . .oh, his persuasion sometimes worked. . .if he said the right words.

Meanwhile, the old man reclined back in the driver's seat and facepalmed. He couldn't help wondering what happened to the days when women were too shamed to openly show when they got more than a little horny in public.

"You, you're such an annoying. . .damn it. . ." Ema sighed with defeat. She crumbled. The game had been won and Klavier was the one walking away with the win. Ema turned around to face when she believed it to be safe and rested her hands on her hips. "Well, I can't believe I'm saying this, I'm going to regret it at a later date, but I am willing to give you my camera. Just keep in mind: you better leave the picture – or PICTURES – you take on the camera and I won't forgive you if you return it in pieces or otherwise not working."

"(Wow, that was easier than I expected it to be. She really must be pining full-scale.)" Klavier noted, trying not to smile as he glanced down, avoiding her gaze. "(At least I can move on and get those pictures I need. Maybe my very evil computer will cooperate. And between all of this, perhaps Herr Forehead will calm down and overlook the bathtub incident.)"

Ema turned around and was about to approach the backseat of the taxi. She soon, however, stopped and then whirled around to gaze at the one person she couldn't stand. . .all while wearing a rather curious expression. "Wait a second, one thing bothers me. Why would you insert him into that magazine against his will?"

"And why were you reading that certain issue. . .?"

"Tch, I asked a question first!" Ema rather hotly retorted perhaps literally. A sudden flush flared on her cheeks. And she honestly looked too exaggeratedly furious to be taken seriously. "The only reason I'm asking is because Apollo seems EXTREMELY freaked out by it. . .I'm positive he couldn't have woken up one day and suggested you take pictures of him."

"Of course he didn't~" Klavier replied all sing song like and rather peppy for some reason as he recalled the events. Ema briefly looked in the taxi driver's direction and they exchanged 'no, for the love of God, just no' expressions. "A certain curious teenager has discovered the magazine and she begged me not to tell on her father. Well, I made a meaningless deal with Herr Forehead. Claiming I would keep the information on the down low unless he went through with submitting pictures of himself."

"Of course, you WOULD suggest that." Ema commented with no humor whatsoever. Even rolling her eyes.

"Do you believe I suggested it because I wanted to see him scantily-clad? I think that theory is more than a little spontaneous and doesn't have much of a crutch to lift it." Klavier rather intensely argued, just in case. He didn't want to lose face.

Were they really having this conversation? Ema was taken aback, but soon facepalmed. "You know, if Apollo had any idea you did this, he'd-"

"Actually, he already knows. He found out late last night and he screamed those chords of his totally silent this morning."

"Maybe I should call him and tell him I support him?"

"No, I believe Herr Forehead will recover from all of this. He's not exactly a hopeless case, you know."

All of a sudden, the taxi driver began angrily honking the horn. Ema and Klavier outwardly cringed and whirled around to gazed over at him now gesturing at the needle beginning to fall to towards the E. And it was in that moment when it was questioned. . .did he really so something stupid like NOT park, but rather, keep the vehicle RUNNING? Jeez, people these days. . .

Ema collected herself. She looked back in Klavier's direction. "Well, I will give my full lecture concerning what you've done later. And tonight, I'll loan you the camera; remember to KEEP the picture on it!" With that, she finally opened the door and reclined in the seat and requested the very ticked off driver to roll down the window for her – why couldn't she do it herself – because Klavier suddenly approached them again.

Klavier leaned against the window and rather suggestively smiled at her as he gave her one last piece of information. "Just so you're aware; I also intend two pictures of myself with that camera. Should I keep those. . .?"

Ema said nothing. She did, however, look exaggeratedly horrified and then she made some kind of disgusted sound and rolled up the window herself.

With that, the old man took the hint and so he slammed a foot down on the pedal and sped away. Like some sort of pro.

Klavier smiled with much amusement as he watched the vehicle zoom away. He was entertained once more, someone please invent a new scale of numbers, because he was certain not even a math genius could count this very high. He decided it best to go home now, and await the moment he would get his hands on that camera. Ah, the things he intended to do.

Not only that, he had to do all of his morning prep work fast and then hurry to work. Meanwhile, schedule out some time during the day to consider what two themes he would use for the pictures of himself. Let's see. . .he already did the 'ready for lovemaking' kind of pose and he needed something new but equally hard to un-see.

Hmm. . .how about a rebirth kind of thing? Like, perhaps, rising from a curled up position on the floor with the light reflected just right? No. . .that may conflict the readers' religious views.

What about parodying a female pose? Like he could wear only his undergarments – the most revealing one possible – and sit there craning his neck dangerously far over his shoulders and sexily staring at the camera? No, just thinking about that pose made a horrible pain act up in his neck area.

What about doing one of those shower scenes? Like, for example, if he got it at just the right angle and found the right kind of pose, he may be able to do it. This one seemed possible. But he'd have to give it more consideration.

After all, he could not rush into anything. But with an 'outrageously blessed' body like his, there was many an opportunity awaiting. And he was willing to show it off. For on true reason besides the feeble one of wanting to provide 'eye candy' for the readers.

It's just a shame Apollo didn't acknowledge his own 'blessed' body, it still baffled Klavier as to why he had to act like he was living in a century that found a woman showing her ankle full-scale unthinkably obscene and men showing off their bodies to be very distracting in a bad way even if they were sexy.

Sigh. . .if only everyone else thought the same way he did. . .this city would make more sense. Though Klavier could have been biased on that thought. . .

TO BE CONTINUED

_**0~0~0~0~0~**_

Saying that someone or something is 'screwing around' should be my catchphrase. Even my siblings and my best friend claim I overuse to the point of they can predict when it will be uttered. X D When the chapter says 'The Screwing Around Stops Here?' that is just my fail attempt at being ironic.

Because, well, not to explain the joke and all, but obviously NO ONE has decided they should act professional and mature. Then again, if they did, we'd have an INSANELY DIFFERENT story on our hands and it wouldn't very amusing. I just felt the need to point this out.

This chapter exists to warm you all up for the upcoming events. I do not approve of spoilers left and right, but I CAN give you this piece of information: Apollo's mad. . .okay, yeah, he's very mad at Klavier and Phoenix tries to persuade him to let go of this and accept it happened and overall freaking get over it. But forgiveness isn't easy. So Phoenix comes up with a plan. Meanwhile, Klavier does get his camera and snaps two pictures of himself and then gets one of Apollo. . .just when his subject was getting close to deciding to forgive him! Oh yeah, and Trucy makes appearances and she's led to get the wrong idea when she is informed of the courtroom rivals'. . .er. . .moments. . .by Marmalade between classes! This will be whilst I make perhaps lame jokes and make you facepalm! : D

So, uh, in conclusion, thank you so much for taking the time to read. . .whatever this is! I appreciate it, I'm feeling loved, and I feel like I'm going to get to writing the seventh chapter very soon! So read and review and all that jazz in the meantime and you later~


	7. With Freaks Like These

I apologize for the time it took to get around to writing this chapter. You see, I've a reason. A rather unfortunate one. My older brother has caught a cold, and he gave it to me. ENOUGH SAID. : (

_**DISCLAIMER: "MasterMindOfFiction does not own the Ace Attorney series, never has and never will."**_

_**0~0~0~0~0~**_

Picture Perfect Turnabout

Chapter Seven – With Freaks Like These

_**0~0~0~0~0~**_

Overly dramatic narration. Overly dramatic narration everywhere. Okay, it goes something like this, you know the story at its beginning – so we're going to start from the last ending section.

Apollo was very glad to recover his voice, although he still couldn't use it as loudly. Right now, he had done so much yelling over the last month or so that apparently his rage at Klavier was the last straw. Right now, his voice could kind of rise in volume, but not much. It was like puberty all over again. And that just sucks, people.

Well, at least he could speak. Able to speak, Apollo sat Phoenix down and – while his boss stared and scarfed down really unappealing in sight chilli cheese fries – he decided that it was high time he explain his reason for suddenly not coming in to work. It was time to explain why he was so ticked off. It was also time to inform him. . .of the situation. As much as he hated having to point this out, the truth could no longer be swept under the welcome mat, you know?

It's kind of nondescript, so let's just sidestep the part about Apollo explaining why he wasn't working these days. Let's just say he was as vague in detail as he could be, deciding it was best to inform him of this magazine entry as LATER AS POSSIBLE. Because God knows he didn't want to. . .this was embarrassing enough, but somehow he had the vibe Phoenix could make it worse for him. Whether he was doing that on purpose or not.

Blah, blah, blah and so forth. . .blah blah. . .mumble mumble. . .okay! Zooming in!

_**0~0~0~0~0~**_

". . .I-I really didn't want it to have to reach this point, however. But it looks like I'll HAVE to tell you what's going on, I mean, SOMEONE needs to be on my side." Apollo murmured very pathetically, eyes locked on Phoenix's shoes rather than his face. He could feel his blood boil just thinking of what a certain new-found photographer has done, but he tried to control his rage.

If you didn't know that the atmosphere in the room was tense, good God, we MUST point that out. The atmosphere was very much tense and dramatic, at least on Apollo's part. His words left a lot of random silence moments too because Phoenix just took in the tale – nodding and stuffing the fries in his mouth while the situation was being processed epically in the mind.

It was very uncomfortable for Apollo, he was stepping WAY out the comfort zone to stand before Phoenix and recapping this 'disgusting' and 'senseless' situation. He kept keeping his eyes away from his face, occasionally faltered in his speech, and he honestly wondered if the temperature in this building was really that hot or if it was just him. And while Phoenix sat there in that watermelon-shaped chair and stuffed his face, Apollo gathered his thoughts and exhaled a breath.

"That. . .that magazine. . .look, I never intended to. . .I WOULDN'T!" Phoenix actually cringed and gasped as he was rendered with shock. He didn't expect Apollo to suddenly be able to shout while sounding like he had been reduced to a frenzy or sorts. He soon, however, calmed down and readjusted his very comfortable position. "Do you even believe I would willingly submit pictures to that erotic-pleasure-inducing garbage?!"

"Hey, Apollo, don't doubt what an impulse can do." Phoenix suddenly interrupted, making a 'tsk tsk' sound afterward while wearing a smile that could only be described as 'I totally make more sense than you'. "While I admit you're being a complete prude – not like that's a bad thing –, it's actually very becoming. I told you previously: you've no reason to be ashamed."

"M-maybe I'd believe that if I heard it a few more times. . ." Apollo suddenly commented, raising his gaze and staring into his eyes. He was. . .looking less depressed.

Phoenix chewed the remains of the fries, swallowed, and then waved a dismissive hand while smirking. And it was in that moment when Apollo's brightened expression shattered and he glared, thinking that he just silently dissed the thought of telling him he was overreacting.

Hey, keep in mind, this was Phoenix freaking Wright telling him he didn't have to be ashamed of these pictures being shown to a million of people! It didn't matter what chaos had happened, if he said this and he meant it, Apollo actually believed he could comprehend this. . .at least a little.

And this was his cue to carry on. Apollo exhaled a breath and then he turned away, now holding onto himself pathetically; this topic was becoming even more awkward. "A-anyway, I didn't do it willingly. That would have been wrong if it was the other way around. Someone climbed my fire escape and came through the window-"

"Uh, is it just me. . .or did that last choice of words sound vaguely wrong?"

Apollo paused briefly, sending polished daggers in his eyes over at Phoenix. And, in surrender, Phoenix raised his hands and even went as far as to shut up.

"_**As I was saying**_, This certain someone was Klavier. . .Klavier climbed my fire escape and he came through the window-" Apollo suddenly overheard the unmistakable sound of laughter. He angrily folded his arms and tapped a foot as his gaze fell on Phoenix standing there trying to not laugh. After a few brief moments, Phoenix composed himself and cleared his throat like a pro. "AND. . .he infiltrated my bathroom while I was showering, I didn't know this at the time, but he took the pictures and submitted them both to an un-named editor. So, you previously asked if I was getting intimate with him? HELL NO!" Now Apollo was loosing it. And he proceeded to throw something of a fit as he whirled back around and leaned very close to Phoenix's face with a wild look in his eyes. It was an unholy disturbance at its finest. "He has gone TOO FAR, this is unacceptable and unforgivable at the same time! Klavier should have thought of the consequences, but he obviously did not and now it's going to haunt him! He'll have to do something pretty over the top for me to even consider forgiveness and to move on from the drama! AND ABOVE ALL ELSE-" Jeez, that yelling wasn't good. Apollo promptly started coughing and choking, he clasped his palms to his mouth and hurriedly reeled away.

"Apollo. . ." Phoenix stopped himself from backing away even more. He finally leaned back up and briefly sighed with relief at the fact no bodily fluids had been flung in his face when he started coughing and choking in proximity. "I guess, in some point of view, maybe you're not overreacting as badly as I believed a few seconds ago. But, uh, you're still kind of freaking me out, okay?" Apollo wouldn't look his way or anything, so Phoenix put on a smile that gave the impression he cared and he approached him and placed one of those sympathetic hands on his trembling shoulder. "Okay, what's the big deal? No one really knows your name, maybe you could pass yourself off as lookalike to this picture or vice versa. Or you could say that's your twin brother, ect. Anyway. . .this is all going to blow over eventually, don't become TOO MUCH of a prude."

"Hey, I'm not a prude-"

"Whoa. . .you're really flushed! Could you repeat that?"

"Are you loosing your hearing? I just said I'm NOT a prude-"

"You're even redder! Apollo, try saying the word ten times in a-"

"WILL YOU TAKE LIFE SERIOUSLY?!"

_**KNOCK. KNOCK. **_Oh, that sounded like someone at the door. A very much amused Phoenix and an emotionally-screwed-up Apollo both froze in the middle of the debate of whether or not the latter was really being too much of a prude in the wrong century.

Surprisingly, there wasn't any more raps to follow. Phoenix became curious and dropped the topic for another time. Apollo stepped aside and allowed him to pass by in the direction of the door.

_**0~0~0~0~0~**_

With the twist of the knob, the door flew open and Phoenix stood in the doorway and finding himself lowering his gaze to a short teenage girl standing there positively beaming.

Not much could be said about the girl, she looked rather easy to forget. She was probably no older than sixteen, kind of short, her hair was really long and black with blonde streaks, and she was dressed in an expensive-looking dress.

Phoenix and the girl met in a very suspenseful gaze. But the girl continued to beam, was this. . .was that her permanent expression or something? God, she looked kind of creepy.

Finally, the girl cleared her throat and then assumed a cute pose with both arms held behind her back. "I have been searching the address books for a really long time – fifteen minutes. However, I must tell you, sir, I visited his house and he was nowhere to be found." Her head cocked to the side, and she continued to smile and sway a little, attempting to look adorable. She came off as disturbing. "The guy with the rather impressive-sized forehead, works here. . .does he not?"

Phoenix awkwardly mulled the situation over. His eyes darted from the disturbing girl – jeez, even her manner of speech was strange because she sounded like she was trying and failing to be proper – and then to the scenery for no apparent reason.

He then made up his mind. He obviously should see where this goes, seeing Apollo and the disturbing girl's interactions would prove whether they were acquaintances or strangers. . .or maybe she was his own personal fangirl. Haha. . .yeah, Apollo with fangirls. . ._**suuuure**_. . .

Returning the girl's smile, Phoenix nodded. He then promptly whirled around, raising a hand to his mouth and shouting; "Hey, Apollo! It's for you!"

_**0~0~0~0~0~**_

Apollo rolled his eyes and lifted himself from the couch. "(Whatever's at the door is supposed to be for me? Is he trolling again?)"

He felt he would regret doing so. . .Phoenix was known to be like that of a troll on the internet. Not really cruel for no reason, but he did find some amusement in building him up only to tell him it was all a mere joke. Whatever was at the door. . .it was probably a bucket of really cold water.

And honestly, he was in no way in the mood for some childish joke. ALL HE WANTED was to inform Phoenix that this situation was very awful. He needed support from SOMEONE. And even though his former idol can't be considered much of an encouragement, well, who cares? He could GET informed and MAYBE encourage him.

Notice all of the emphasis on those words. . .

_**0~0~0~0~0~**_

"Oh, here he comes now."

"H-he is coming?! S-sir, how do I look?!"

"Hey, calm down. You look nice and your smile is blinding me in a _**very**_ unpleasant way."

"Oh, whew, thank you!"

Phoenix and the girl both casually stood there as Apollo could be overheard babbling about how he hated the way they were wasting time.

". . .And you're making me talk to people on the doorstep, it's probably just a sales-" Apollo finally arrived at the arch with Phoenix. His gaze lowered to the girl and their eyes locked. But, rather than giving a friendly greeting, he kind of shrieked when she began to grin and give him 'ready for lovemaking' eyes. "Oh my God, it's happening all over AGAIN!"

Phoenix wore a blank expression as he watched Apollo point in horror at the suggestive-looking girl and generally look like he was going to run away screaming if he continued.

But, he decided he should play along and see where this would go. Phoenix put on a hopelessly clueless sort of smile that he managed to perfect like a pro. "Apollo, that's no way to react to a visitor. For all we know, she may need a job or some help."

"M-Mr. Wright. . .believe me, you. . .you _**need **_to make her leave! Tell her we're busy! Do SOMETHING!" Apollo suddenly proclaimed, now trembling with much fear and trying to slide over behind Phoenix for protection. The girl continued to grin, she even giggled at his reactions. "She's not an average girl! I saw _**That Look **_in her eyes. . ."

"Apollo, calm down. She came all this way, we should at least find out what-"

"She's obviously a fangirl! I've been cornered up by them for the last few days. . .that's kind of why I haven't left the apartment much. . ."

Phoenix couldn't help it. He spat and started snickering over the new information, and. . .his imagination conjured a mental picture of these aforementioned girls cornering him up. That was something he felt he would have liked to see close and personal.

Meanwhile, Apollo found no humor in the things he revealed. Although he was still trembling from behind him and grasping handfuls of his jacket, he managed to send him a very stoic expression.

Between all of this, the now-revealed-to-be fangirl laughed behind her hand and then assumed her cute pose again. She was still sending the 'ready for lovemaking' eyes in Apollo's direction however. "Oh, I do think it's time to reveal my intentions. Apollo is correct; I'm a fangirl. I'm here to tell him how I think he's so cute, also, I want to. . .um. . ." She shyly lowered her gaze as her cheeks began to flush brightly. "Well, you know, I don't know if you're into short girls who have a habit of dying their hair in different colors every freaking day like me, but maybe. . .we could go chill over some coffee?"

"Aw, Apollo, how can you reject-um. . .uh. . .are you okay?" Phoenix had been in the mood to take this all of the way to the limits and tease Apollo over the girl's fangirl intentions. He craned his neck to see Apollo was now backed away from him and standing there holding his head in his hands. He leaned closer to the fangirl and said; "Please stand there for a moment while I speak with him."

And with that, Phoenix closed the door and left the fangirl standing there blinking in confusing as she raised her head.

_**0~0~0~0~0~**_

Soooo. . .Apollo really did have fangirls. That explains why he finds his 'unwilling entry' into that magazine so horrible. Among other reasons such as he's not appealing to look at, oh, and Klavier can fall off a cliff for all he cared because this was supposedly his fault in the first.

Or something like that. Phoenix was having trouble with all of this information at one time. He needed time to really think it through so he could develop sympathy. Or, heh, not develop sympathy. Honestly, it seemed like Apollo was really living it up with all of this attention – did he not once say he wished he could have at least a little bit of good attention? He was now getting it like a snowball to the face, so why was he not satisfied?

Phoenix decided it was time he put a plan into motion. He was bored, he wanted something to do. He briefly let everything else in his head clear as he focused himself on the current situation and nothing else. He decided that he would plan to. . .settle all of this chaos.

First things first! He had to yank out some information of the situation, and then he had to mull it over for a short amount of time – but do so very effectively like a badass mind you –, and finally concluding section number one of the plan would be convincing Apollo to forgive his ninja-like photographer. Because let's face it, Klavier was doing something strange. . .but he must have good intentions. If he's giving the world shameless glimpses of eye candy. . .HOW can that be considered a bad thing?

Presently, Apollo paced back and forth in the main room and kicking clutter aside as he did so. He was looking randomly disheveled and turning so red. More than likely, all of his rambling was going on inside the mind.

Phoenix calmly approached him and got a firm grasp of a sleeve to halt him. And, smiling with no restraints out of amusement, he began saying; "How can you be so doubtful of yourself when you've apparently many girls like her saying you're 'cute'?"

"It's not right! This is all so freaky and horrible!" Apollo was quick to reply, jerking his arm away and whirling around and giving him a scowl. Which looked to be more of a pout. Way to display your emotions. "How would _**you **_feel if your privacy was utterly shattered and lying around in pieces?! How would _**you **_feel if you were locked out of the loop and only find out after naked pictures are scattered about the whole city and many people end up ogling them?!"

With a shake of the head, Phoenix opened his mouth about to say something in retaliation. He was cut off by Apollo rambling onward.

"Yes, I wanted attention. . .but not like this! It's the wrong kind, but no one seems to understand that. . .they all blindly go along with it and act like mindless perverts."

"Come on, Apollo, you have to calm down and realize there's no reason to let it get under your skin." Phoenix suddenly piped up, and rather logically might we add, he folded his arms and made a 'tsk 'tsk' sound. "Besides, that fangirl outside didn't seem too bad. Show me some kind of _**proof **_she's crazy and needs to be sent to the mental place."

As if on cue, Phoenix received his proof. It wasn't through Apollo saying or doing anything, rather, they both overheard. . .singing. And scurried over to the window near the poor and pried the drapery away slightly to gaze outside.

The girl was singing very poorly, the range she had was too high and she ended up sounding shrill and obnoxious, murdering whatever it was she dared to try and perform. The lyrics were something about 'crooked smiles', 'can't deny', and 'it must be love'. Hey, Apollo hadn't heard the song before. . .though Phoenix briefly nodded when he remembered hearing it over the radio constantly.

The duo reeled away from the window and placed the drapery where it belonged. There was a moment of an awkward silence, Phoenix holding his head as if he was experiencing a massive headache, and Apollo folding his arms across his chest and pouting once more.

"Does THAT provide enough proof, Mr. Wright?" Asked Apollo, he continued pout even as he jerked a thumb in the direction of the door as if to gesture at the singing fangirl.

"O-okay, you've made your point!" Phoenix finally admitted, groaning and plugging his ears. Thankfully, he noticed she was getting close to the end of the song. He staggered slightly before going on with his planned comments; "Well, I think I understand why you haven't left the house. . .fangirls really are obnoxious. God, how do you get by, Apollo?"

"I'm only hanging by a thread, if I have to suffer any more of this. . .let's just say you will have to lock me up in a mental place instead. And, do you know who I have to thank?" Apollo suddenly rushed forward and began angrily ranting and flailing his arms around in a freaky manner. But don't tell him he looked like a freak, it's hazardous to your life span. "Klavier has officially broken me, I don't care how many times he tries to explain it's not as bad as it seems, I just want life to go back to the way it was before. . .where things made SLIGHTLY more sense!"

"You know remaining angry at Klavier isn't going to sooth the problem. It will only get worse. . .because it's possible he finds it entertaining." Phoenix warned him with shifty eyes. Like he knew this was true, although no one really knows in this moment.

Well, if Klavier found this so entertaining, he really needed to straighten out his life. Honestly, could it really be that fun to watch him deal with becoming even more of a freak magnet?

We're looking into the context of that, but right now, er. . .who cares? Let's just take a theoretical dive into the chaos, shall we?

Finally, Apollo sighed. So down at this point, even his hair was beginning to fall along with it. "Mr. Wright, is it okay. . .if. . ." He drew a breath and exhaled, so very afraid to prompt him with this question. . .but it must be done. He hoped he wasn't begging for his grave to be dug. Where's the shovel? "If. . .I stay here? You know, overnight?"

There was a brief awkward silence. Even the singing outside had long stopped – OH THANK GOD FOR THAT ONE – Apollo was shamefully lowering his head while Phoenix was just blinking in a sync of sorts.

"Um, because. . .I don't think this particular fangirl will leave. I'm too angry with Klavier to call him for advice, and I have no skills with conjuring ridiculous things to say that will repel the fangirls, so if I could have ONE break out of the year. . ." Apollo shuddered briefly, his arms kind of hang low as he sort of leaned over with extreme fatigue. But he finally managed to man up, at least a little, raising upward once more and boldly looking Phoenix in the eye.

He looked rather close to breaking by this point, not the best position to be in. Although Phoenix couldn't help thinking that if he was in his shoes now, he'd be freaking making the most of this special attention if there were any females between the ages of seventeen and thirty. . .oh. . .wait, that's beside the point. . .

Phoenix had the idea he should help him. It was just a vibe he received, maybe it was coming from the guy's very soul-penetrating look of grief. Whatever the case, he offered a hint of a rather fond smile and then advanced upon him. "You know, I think you're just in need of someone to constantly mention they support you. And. . .well, as long as you don't complain about the unfairly small room you'll have to sleep in, I believe I have some space."

"You seem to be misunderstanding something, Mr. Wright, I'm not asking because I want to spend all night in a crappy excuse of a working environment. . .and I'm most certainly not intending to cry on the shoulder of either you or Trucy." Apollo suddenly warned him, tone lowering in aggravation as he took his eyes off of Phoenix's hand patting his shoulder. He rolled his eyes and then stubbornly lowered his gaze. "If you're agreeing to this, you'll have to prove it to me by helping me get that freaking annoying fangirl off of the doorstep."

"Oh, don't worry, it shouldn't be too hard to remove the fangirl. . .all we have to do is give her what she wants."

Give her. . .what she wants? All of a sudden, the room seemed to spin and the lights inexplicably dimmed. Apollo tensed and his arms wrapped around his torso hugging it with horror. He had a very unpleasant flashback of yesterday when he tried to do the same thing to the alleged fangirl slash Klavier on the fire escape.

We probably should describe that flashback in this context, unfortunately, there's a little something called over-doing it, you see, and besides. . .it wasn't very long ago when this happened. Logic, yes?

Very randomly, Phoenix craned his neck and gazed at the lamp that inexplicably shined less brightly. He sighed and looked a little annoyed. "Jeez, someday we need to purchase those expensive light bulbs. These are the worst. . ."

_**0~0~0~0~0~**_

You know, maybe this plan was going to work out after all. Although Phoenix hadn't convinced him to forgive his new-found photographer about the 'sneaking into the shower and taking pics' incident, there still was a good window of time to do so. And succeed. Because Apollo was going to stay over here, so he should do the same thing and use his time wisely. . .by constantly mentioning he was on his side. . .blah blah blah. . .heart-warming junk, blah blah, tear-jerking gibberish, blah blah blah, and so on. . .

Part one was going to succeed, he just had to remain positive. However, that was going to have to be put on pause because of this stupid and bland girl on the doorstep. Jeez, he hoped this wouldn't be an every day occurrence with Apollo and his new reputation.

Phoenix kind of knew how this would end. It was simply, really, child's play. And no, not that kind. For this does not involve anything G-rated. More like PG13 because the content may or may not be suitable for virgin eyes. While dragging a very hesitant Apollo to the door, he whispered what he should do as soon as they encountered the same fangirl. He knew what had to be done. . .even if he didn't approve.

The girl was sitting at the doorstep. When she felt the door against her shoulder blades move, she hurriedly scrambled to her feet and whirled around expectantly, very eager as she watched Apollo and what's-his-name-again exit the building. Hell to the yes, it was time for her to receive an answer!

"Miss. . .whatever your name is," Phoenix began to address, palm pressed against his mouth to hide the fact he was about to start grinning. Grinning in a manner that is suspiciously very amused and overwhelming for the context. "Apollo and I have discussed your, you know, wishes. Well, he obviously doesn't intend to date you let alone ever see you again. I'm sorry."

The girl's happiness promptly deflated like a stabbed balloon. Her smile went from bright and beaming to nonexistent and hollow. She sighed very deeply and then lowered her gaze. "Maybe I had sky high expectations that would not have worked out with anyone. I suppose I do get these things from my father. . .hey, as you should be aware of, he IS constantly going out drinking and rambling about wanting to be very rich-"

"But, that being established," Phoenix cut in, very bored and not wanting to hear her ramble any more. He caught her very full attention and then gestured to Apollo. . .whom was facing the outside wall and resting a head against it in depressed fashion. "He's going to cave in and give you something to remember this encounter by. And what do I mean – you may be thinking. . .? Well, he's going to strip briefly and let you ogle him up close!"

It was a chain reaction. The girl's eyebrows raised very high and her mouth kind of started twitching at the corners as it dared to collapse open. Phoenix could have burst into a series of highly amused chuckles, instead, he kept a hand over his mouth tightly, and Apollo would have been okay with the house falling down and having debris crush them all. . .but rather, HE caved in and tried to swallow his discontent and extreme mortification as he began stripping. . ._**in broad freaking daylight**_.

. . .Hmm, well, stranger things have happened. Still, Phoenix couldn't count the number of times he forced a guy to strip in broad daylight on the doorstep of the building for some fangirl. But this was honestly going to be a scene he was going to keep in the mind, for, um, certain reasons.

_**0~0~0~0~0**_

The day was finally wearing down, time seemed to pass by quicker today. Somehow. Anyway, the traffic outside continued to bustle back and forth to destinations, schools were being dismissed, people left work, that bar-by-day-sly-strip-club-by-night was even starting to open for the evening entertainment.

Let's zoom a little closer at the talent agency. Where the main attraction is happening. At around four in the afternoon, Trucy was hurriedly trotting down the pavement. She hoped she wasn't too late, she really didn't want to answer her dad's questions as to where she had been. . .she kind of didn't want to mention the scenario that she could see playing in her head right now. . .

_**. Flashback Moment .**_

**It was time for gym. Well. . .that's where Trucy and Marmalade – honestly can we get acknowledgment on the fact that name sucks for her – would have been doing. Yes, because in all seriousness, physical condition matters just as much as mental does. We're not putting down a good physical education, it's just, Trucy actually was prepared to leave through the door and enter the gym with the rest of the girls.**

**But as soon as she pulled up her shorts and adjusted her shoelaces, she heard the sound of someone making an obnoxious 'pssst', 'psscht' kind of sound. Eh, it's hard to describe, really. It kind of sounds like static but yet it is not? The kind of sound someone makes to get one's attention, anyone?**

**She stood up and gazed around, wondering what that sound was. Trucy's eyes traveled in every direction, until they settled on the flash of vivid orange hair that disappeared around the side of one of the lockers. Shrugging her shoulders, and not expecting anything out of the ordinary, the young magician approached the area. . .**

**And there was Marmalade – ugh, honestly, nickname of not?! – in all of her orange-haired glory. And we know what you're probably thinking, perverts, actually she was sporting gym clothes too. Anyway, she randomly ambushed a horrified Trucy like something out of a very bad drama flick and grasped her shoulders while wearing a very unfitting grin.**

"**M-Marmalade, you look. . .scary today." Trucy couldn't help commenting, offering a friendly and equally unfitting smile as she looked into those unholy eyes locked on her.**

**Interestingly, Marmalade knew she had been labeled as scary, and smiled proudly at the realization before releasing a horrified Trucy's shoulders and backing up more. "A most wonderful thing happened to me! I know I'm talking rather strangely, however, that will be revealed should you listen to me!"**

"**Y-you sound different. . .in a good way. You actually sound. . .less obnoxious by only a little."**

"**Mmm hmm, I have two certain guys to thank for such an occurrence!"**

"**Okay, yes, that's getting old FAST. . ."**

**So, Marmalade began doing that thing she did where she ran her hands throughout her curly and neck-length hair one would NOT be envious of, and then continued to grin in her trademark unholy way as she led Trucy over to one of the benches to sit down. Because. . .this was going to be a long story. . .**

**As the chatting went on and on, suddenly a very fangirl-like gasp filled the locker room and vanished immediately after.**

"**Y-you climbed. . .er. . .the guy with the forehead's fire escape again? And you saw him having an intimate moment with Klavier Gavin?!"**

"**You must believe it, Trucy! I saw it all with my own eyes, they were very much expressing their love for each other through questionable acts involving only: the bed, a bar of soap, and just so you are aware. . .the guy with the impressive forehead was only in his undergarments!"**

"**Whoa. . .you. . .you're making this up. I don't think they would really. . .I mean, that's-"**

"**Are you implying you find it hard to believe Klavier Gavin is playing the role of the one top of things in more ways than one?"**

**. . .Awkward description is awkward.**

"**Er, no, well IF he is interested in guys. . .when did this happen?"**

"**You have cornered me there, Trucy. I simply cannot conjure a suitable argument and I believe I too am lost for words concerning his gender preference. Still, this would make a very steamy book. . .a book of which I WOULD most certainly purchase with my lunch money."**

**. . .Really, 'Marmalade', REALLY? Actually, her words kind of sum themselves up, there's really no way to describe how awkward. . .**

"**Marmalade, what else happened? Did these two, um, speak with you?"**

"**You can be well assured – they did. I was drooling all over the floor, very much captivated by their state of intimacy, and then Klavier Gavin himself spoke to me. . .I almost fainted. By honest luck, I managed to remain upright and our conversation consisted of the context. You see, the previous day when I first appeared, the guy with the impressive forehead actually informed me of their relationship. . .but I was not entirely convinced until Klavier Gavin himself stated what they do. . .everything. . .oh my God, am I drooling as I speak? Is that not precious bodily fluid?"**

"**You're drooling, Marmalade! Whoa, calm down, girl, let's not become turned on in the middle of a locker room! Um. . .wait. . .did I just make that sound less than innocent? Ahem, changing the uncomfortable topic, exactly. . .WHY are you speaking so oddly?"**

"**Oh, yes, it was in the moment I was told of their intimate exploits that I recalled I was being more than a little impure. As you know, I am not known for a clean background – and I suddenly realized it was embarrassing to be so perverted. So I am changing my life around ever so slowly as I become pure all over again. It will not be easy – for I am still becoming inappropriately excited over others' intimacy and getting these steamy R-rated images in my head. . ."**

**Trucy was almost not even listening by that point. . .she still couldn't believe. . .Apollo and Klavier – really? HONESTLY? Whoa, this could be an even bigger scandal than the magazine-thing. . .that is. . .IF it was true. Her bad-influence-acquaintance over there wasn't known for being accurate in her observations and she never tried to conjure a logical explanation.**

**So, she thought to herself as she got motivated and meanwhile tried not to think the thought was hot, Trucy was going to visit Apollo later and point blank as if they were really. . .leaning that way!**

_**. Flashback Fade Out .**_

Well, Trucy did visit Apollo's apartment and she rang the doorbell many times. He did not answer, even when she borrowed a megaphone from a nearby police officer. Nothing. She took the hint he wasn't home either brooding or acting like someone being targeted by the evil in a horror movie when she perilously climbed his fore escape – this is really getting too frequent not to mention – and checked the whole empty building.

There could not be many places he would go with his popularity still soaring effortlessly. Even with that _**immortal **_paper bag, Apollo was far too mortified to go anywhere many faces familiar or unknown would be. And although that's just really sad, Trucy had to admit it was natural for someone in his position to break down and act as though public appearance was impossible.

She had yet to understand why he hated that kind of attention. Personally, she received much attention after a magic show and. . .yes. . .there were some men who watched for reasons that are unsafe to mention in mixed company. Yes, she was well aware some people showed up for. . .you know. But still, it wasn't bad because she knew no one would try anything with Phoenix right there sending them a glare like that of polished daggers.

Apollo was suddenly acquiring that kind of attention too. Except the genders were reversed. And she had been informed that the girls were possibly worse than a naughty old man could be. Oh God, this is getting stressful to talk about. It was giving Trucy a headache she couldn't shake off. She just wanted to know. . .if these girls didn't go _**too **_far, how could he not feel empowered? Do guys not usually feel like they're in a high league when girls swoon and say ego-inflating – among other things – comments?

Well, that was just her thoughts. Apollo obviously wasn't your average Joe. Nor could she picture him being labeled as 'Joe'. . .really. . .that's. . .no, just no. But no offense to those actually named 'Joe'! There is no hating here!

If only Apollo could just man up and stop acting like the world was hanging in there by a few strands of thread. This was going to calm down eventually, even if a certain new-found photographer decided to do something impulsive. . .like take another picture of him and send it off to the editor he constantly drinks with. He should realize that he doesn't have to be embarrassed about anything. . .but try telling him that to his face. Seriously, try it. Would you like a tombstone or a stone cross with that?

All in all, you got it – flaunt it. Have some self confidence, and it's not being vain enough to fall head over heels in love with oneself, it's about being comfortable in one's own skin and overall. . .you know, just being content with the fact one's stuck with that body for the rest of his slash her life and there's hardly a thing to change that. Unless we're talking a very long process and many surgeries. . .oh. . .but that's another story entirely which kind of clashes with this context.

Trucy returned to planet earth, dragging herself away from her thoughts of the matter. By this time, it had to be around four-thirty. She just managed to twist the knob and enter the building.

"Daddy, I'm home! Let's break out the phone and get some dinner!" Rang throughout the room. Trucy waited for a few brief moments. She expertly walked over the clutter among the floor and she tossed her bag onto a nearby table for the moment. ". . .Daddy? Are you home? I don't remember you having any 'work' to do tonight. . ."

She assumed a thoughtful look and then began to wander through the main room. Trucy gazed in every direction during this time, she didn't see-

"Oh, Polly, what are you doing here?"

As a matter of fact, Apollo was face down on the couch looking like the perfect definition of misery. He seemed to be having. . .another 'moment' again. And she knew from personal experience: do not interrupt one of those, although they tend to cause his self esteem to plummet like a car off the edge of a cliff, there's no way to pull him out.

Trucy blew strands of hair from her eyes and then kicked her shoes off and approached him. Dinner was going to be put on hold tonight. You know, literally, she and her dad often got put on hold when they ordered out. . .shutting up now. . .

She calmed herself for a moment. Before placing a very cheesy smile on her face and then waving her arms high with enthusiasm. "POLLY, IT'S GOOD TO SEE YOU~"

Apollo once more raised his head at one hell of a good time. He looked utterly blank, eyes even forming bags underneath and then. . .his eyes bugged out and he gasped dramatically.

Knowing what was to happen, Apollo hurriedly scrambled off his stomach and he threw himself backward, it was in that instant when Trucy sprang off her feet and collapsed on her knees on the couch.

. . .You'd think that would be awkward. But to be honest, Trucy suddenly assumed a normal sitting position and smiled like all was normal, looking nonchalant like a pro. And Apollo once more looked blank and he uncomfortably lowered his guard and avoided her contagious smile.

"Okay, Polly, lay it down." Trucy suddenly ordered, remaining nonchalant even as she leaned a little closer to his face and ruffled his hair.

"What does that imply? Trucy, you can't just say such things with no indication of what the meaning is. . ." Apollo briefly scolded, eyebrows connecting with aggravation as he watched her flatten the horns to the point of they remained low directly in his vision.

"One: where's Daddy? Two: why are you lying face down like your life has crashed and died? Three: are you and Klavier getting more friendly in a way I'm not being aware of?" Trucy named off, even going as far as to reel her hand away and raise three fingers to demonstrate.

Mildly confused, Apollo didn't respond straightaway. He did, however, consider what she asked and grasped her fingers and lowered them again. "One: He said something about Chinese food, unfitting death metal during a poker game, and friends before he left. Two: I decided to stay here for the rest of the day and hours ago, a fangirl stalking me showed up and Mr. Wright forced me to strip for her. Three: as far as I'm concerned, Klavier's dead."

She understood the first part. It sounded like Phoenix was going to pick up Chinese food from friends, just as soon as they all played a brief game of poker with death metal blasting in the background. Nothing _**too** _unusual about that.

But she could not grasp the meaning of reply number two. Number three didn't much much sense itself, although she felt she had the sneaky vibe she was warm when it came to guessing. . .

Well, if she wanted to find out what was going on, it sounded like she would have to ask. Trucy assumed her 'ready for story-telling' pose. Which consisted of her crawling over to Apollo, propping her torso against his shoulder, and wearing a fascinated expression as she asked for details.

Even if he was in no mood to describe what happened. . .Apollo let a palm rest on his face as he unwillingly recapped these stupid events. . .he was so going to regret this in a few minutes.

_**0~0~0~0~0~**_

MEANWHILE. . . 

Ema shuddered as she handed the digital camera to him. Good God, she felt uneasy of doing so. But if he was that good with the previous photos of Apollo, well, could he work some of that magic again? And spread some eye candy for her. . .ahem. . .for _**people **_to see?

Of course she wanted to see more pictures of Apollo in that state. He was surprisingly nice to gawk at, although she swore she would not say this aloud no matter how much bribery was involved. One could give her an entire laboratory of her own, but she'd just – weakly – refuse and walk away.

"Thank you. I promise; the next picture of him will not disappoint your wayward fantasies."

"Ugh, stop smiling like that. You know I'm not doing this for YOUR benefit. It is for MINE only. M-I-N-E."

"Yes, I gathered that." Klavier pocketed the camera and, leaning in the doorway just a little too close for comfort. Well, Ema's comfort. Anyone else would gladly allow that. "So, this is where I leave and take the pictures? Are you going to come with me and try and sneak a peek?"

". . .What? Did you seriously invite me to come along on a perverted adventure late in the afternoon? Tch, you must be loosing your sanity."

"Not as strange as it seems, Ema, I recently had the vibe he may strip a few layers when he's home alone. If that's the case, well, you're guaranteed a nice view from a hiding spot. Besides, I could use assistance-"

"Humph. Knowing you, you're just going to drag me along and use my presence as a diversion so you can save your own butt."

"That, and I'll need company because I tend to get lonely easily."

"Me too, but do you see me complaining? Man up and go alone, I have to write up some-"

"Please, come with me. You know you want to. . .your heart's pounding at the thought of seeing your 'not-obsession' in the flesh showing off what he's blessed with. Even if you do not desire my company, you would so do this for that aforementioned reason."

Ema actually mulled the situation over. She whirled away from Klavier's confident expression. True to what he said, her heart was pounding and she was having a difficult time breathing properly at the thought of what she would see up close and personal.

. . .God knows she hated having to work next to this man in any manner. But he made quite the tempting silver lining. She was so torn that she. . .jeez, she wished she could eat! But no, now was not the time.

Finally, Ema whipped out her keys, shoved Klavier aside and stepped out, and she locked her door and began adjusting the strap of her bag tightly.

"Come on, let's get this over with. But, keep in mind, I'm not saving your butt if he catches us!"

_**0~0~0~0~0~**_

Apollo went through with the whole explanation. He first informed Trucy of the results of letting a certain person whose name still leaves his tongue with bitterness stay over while passed out from intense drinking. He rather angrily explained how he found out about the scheme, he even added details like the fact he lost his voice screaming at the top of his voice and they wound up in situations like getting locked in a struggle on the bed and Klavier falling into his bath with him while boldly trying to score another photo. But it should be noted, he didn't give many details to those things.

As he did not explain the context, a very stunned Trucy remained silent with wide eyes as she took into account what the reformed-Marmalade had awkwardly explained. She didn't press for details, she assumed she would confront him with those theories at a later date. For now, she was becoming convinced that maybe. . .maybe they were getting a little friendly. Even if he was blatantly stating he 'hated each cell in his body' for now and wanted to deck him for coming up with such a scheme.

Once calming down, he even bothered to go into detail about the fangirl encounter. And you can be rest assured THAT was awkward as it gets! He actually had to pause occasionally because Trucy would interrupt with a fit of unrestrained giggles. Of course, this only further embarrassed the hell out of him.

He explained how the girl was kind of, well, to be honest very disturbing. She was different compared to other fangirls he had seen over the last few days, but she remained hopelessly 'in love' with him and the whole thing was just awful to experience. Mostly because Phoenix was there to witness it and tease him about it for the rest of the day. Phoenix also helped him get rid of her by 'giving her what she wanted'. Which was stripping. Shocker. Apollo hated having to do it, but he soon found himself shirtless and in the process of pulling his trousers off. But by the time they lowered to his thighs, the fangirl's eyes rolled to the back of her head and she. . ._**fainted**_. They both moved her out of harm's way to a nearby bench of course, knowing she'd wake up later and leave. She did. Safe and sound.

". . .Wow, you've had an eventful day." Trucy commented, giggles trying to die down. She couldn't help all out laughing briefly, watching Apollo look horrified and then give her a stern look was too amusing in that moment. She lied back on the couch and sighed. . .happily? "I'm still trying to wrap my head around you stripping in broad daylight in public like that!"

"I didn't WANT to! You'll never be able to understand how embarrassing that was. . .I even saw people driving by lean out of the car window gawking as they passed. . ."

"Aw, come on, can one blame them? When you see a 'hot' sight like that in broad daylight, it makes sense to stare until the shock is over."

She really wasn't trying to reassure him. She just wanted to see him look like he could pass out just as that fangirl did and have zero regrets. Right on time, the floodgates opened and sent the hot flush throughout his cheeks. But Apollo gave no dismissal, he just groaned and promptly lied down over the arm of the couch in a depressed fashion.

"Polly, it's okay. . .you have to stop overreacting sooner or later." Trucy tried to reassure, leaning over and tracing circles on his tense shoulder blades. She seriously doubted she was ANY help. Oh well. "Keep in mind; popular icons almost never last forever. . .and I'm certain very few actually know your name. Try using an alias like. . .ooh, try something really cool like taking letters from your whole name and ordering them into a mixed-"

"Let's stop talking about it, it's too depressing. . ." Apollo suddenly interrupted, let's face it, he sounded like he was deeply into misery. Although doesn't he realize misery is not becoming? Eh, why would he? "Your dad will be home soon anyway, I'd rather not have him overhear the conversation and once more hopelessly try and convince me to forgive Klavier."

In a manner that can be considered not caring, Apollo dragged himself off the couch. Actually falling on his knees and then springing up to his feet. Hey, for the love of God, don't dent the floor. . .

But he couldn't leave so soon. Trucy was anxious to confront him about what she originally was fixated on. She hurriedly leaped to her feet and even more hurriedly grasped his sleeve. "Wait! You just brought Klavier into the conversation, let's focus on him for a moment!"

"Were you not listening to me?" Apollo, annoyed, he released his arm from the tight grasp of hers and then rotated and gave her a less than happy expression. Actually, we're not exaggerating if we say he looked resentful. "I don't care how many times he apologizes, even if he purposely gets drunk out of his mind and becomes affectionate with me again, absolutely nothing will change my mind. . .unless TIME makes me get over it."

"Come on, Klavier doesn't deserve the cold shoulder like that! You're becoming soul-less again, I think I even hear demons laughing!"

". . .Tell them to shut up so I can salvage the rest of my night in peace and quiet."

"Hey, do look like a supernatural expert? Look, Polly, you have to forgive him. . .because. . .I know you're only saying these things to harbor a secret."

Hmm, this conversation – once really strange with the inserts of demons and cold shoulder antics – was actually taking an interesting turn. Apollo actually stopped pouting long enough to look stunned and stare at a rather knowing Trucy. His confusion was totally visible, not a word had to be said.

"Secretly, you're not as resentful to Klavier. Although, the details escape me, I can't help believing. . .you know, maybe you would actually forgive him." And then make up for your stone cold words and comments by offering your ready lips, but Trucy didn't dare cross the borderline and say this part aloud. Though, the thought was vaguely interesting.

For several moments, the atmosphere in the room suddenly changed to a very overly-dramatic one. Not, you know, that it wasn't a few minutes ago. . .but it somehow had gotten cranked up all of the way. But we must go even farther, let's push it past the limits into oblivion while we can!

Or something. . .ahem, moving along. . .

Apollo wouldn't look at her. For an instance, an expression passed over his features that only be described as guilty and knowing. Of course, he didn't dare break. He returned to looking ticked off and once more gazed at Trucy. "Leave the topic alone, Trucy. I really don't want to talk about it, I feel so gross doing it!"

He promptly whirled around and began walking away – although kind of killing the dramatic exit by stumbling over random objects in the floor – while grumbling and rambling about the situation under his breath. Trucy remained where she stood, arms crossed over her chest as she watched him leave. She still didn't receive the answers she wanted, she was still having a hard time interpreting this situation was anything other than. . .

Well, let's just say: Trucy couldn't interpret the scenario as anything other than a couple experiencing a very trivial bump in the road. All thanks to that damn newly-reformed Marmalade. . .not that she was relevant to anyone's lives or was even all of the way reformed at this point in time, but it was all her freaking fault for causing this tension! Trucy knew she would have been spending her time more wisely if she just went to gym class instead of listen to her exploits!

"(Oh well, it seems I will have to wait before Polly acknowledges his current status with Klavier. For now, he intends to insert him in the magazine again; I THINK that's what he was trying to tell me last night.)" Trucy smiled and trotted into the hallway where the dated phone was located. She arrived and hummed a random uplifted tune as she dialed a familiar cellphone number. "(I probably shouldn't. . .but the excitement is too much! Anyway. . .I'm going to feel guilty about it tomorrow.)" She craned her neck and gazed around. Thankfully, Apollo wasn't anywhere in sight, he must have left to that spare room.

She placed the phone close to her ear and awaited to be answered. In a few brief moments, a familiar voice answered and was pleasing for the ears. Perhaps almost as intense as he is on the eyes. Oh, wait, did we really just mention that. . .?

"Hello, Klavier, I have a suggestion for you. . .you'll have to come over to the talent agency however. Yes. I'll explain everything then. Oh, and, Apollo's here – he was previously commenting on the fact he was feeling very filthy and needs to _**shower**_."

Trucy placed a palm across her lips to stop herself from snickering. It was true, she noted, Apollo DID sort of say that. . .this was a GREAT chance for more picture-taking. Time to screw around like idiots some more! However, she suddenly didn't hear any words or breathing on the other end.

". . .Um, Klavier . . .are you there?" Nothing. He must have ended the call.

. . .Well, _**someone**_ was eager.

But, honestly, Trucy could not blame him. This was a freaking opportunity slapping him in the face, so it was best to not ask questions and just take it!

Even if this was just begging even more chaos to happen. Even if the plot was about to get as thick as an old, lumpy mattress. What was that we were saying about pushing the limits, hmm?

_**0~0~0~0~0~**_

CHAPTER POSTSCRIPT 1/3

Klavier this, Klavier that. WHY couldn't he just get that freaking name out of his mind for one freaking minute?! Oh wait, he knew exactly why: because the world still wished to see him suffer. Obviously, he hadn't enough. And the world obviously favored Phoenix and Trucy being the ones to keep that name in his thoughts and make his blood boil and the rage soar.

Still very ticked off, not to mention disgusted after all of the events last night and today, Apollo decided he would just try and scrub off all of his disgust and then maybe lock himself in the spare room early and try and get his mind off of everything that bothered him. Well, _**good luck with that**_, Apollo.

He sulked into the bathroom and proceeded to crank up the water pressure real good. Honestly, he could use such intensity. Even if it would be loud and more than likely block out any sounds, he actually didn't care in this moment. Maybe because he knew no one would bother looking for him in the talent agency – the fangirls excluding the one from today don't even know where the heck he works! And neither Phoenix or Trucy have reasons to peep on him, besides, the thought of that is enough to require brain bleach because it's too unlikely.

You know, for a moment, he actually felt very carefree. Even if his mind was still a storm and angrily throwing choice words – the kind we cannot mention in such a context – at Klavier, he was carefree enough to. . .major gasp. . .NOT lock the door!

Talk about walking on the wild side! Not locking the bathroom door when there's a perfectly-useable one installed. . .we just can't even. . .is that. . .just. . .holy sh-

Even as he stepped into the shower and closed the door back, he couldn't help still being very angry. He wouldn't say he was angry enough to do something stupid. . .like tossing rocks through Klavier's window in hopes of him getting struck with one. But he swore, regardless of the guilt beginning to consume his being, it would not be easy to score his forgiveness. He should have known better.

The water pressure rose and beat down his head and shoulders, he sighed and just leaned against the wall letting it consume him. A trance, he had been reduced to a victim of a trance. Suddenly he forgot what he was even angry about. Klavier who? Magazine what? What in God's name is a camera?

He was so blissfully unaware. . .they were coming. . .and no, not hoards of zombies like something out of a cheap horror movie, but rather it was Klavier and his half willing and half unwilling assistant.

_**0~0~0~0~0~**_

"So. . .let me get this straight. . ." Phoenix started, facepalming and holding the door open as he stood before Klavier and Ema on the doorstep. "You were 'strolling by' as two 'companions' trying to get to know each other better? And all of the talking and walking has made you hungry?"

Klavier merely nodded and then, grinning, he wrapped an arm around Ema's shoulder. The really disturbing part in this was that Ema was forcing a very uncharacteristic stupid smile on her face and allowing him to do that.

. . .All together now: AWKWARD MOMENT IS AWKWARD.

Honestly, the duo had no faith in their fail explanation succeeding. It totally sucked. It was see through as a blotch of black ink on the opposite side of a notebook page. The one who came up with it was Ema, however, she originally considered he could invite himself inside and then let her in through a window. But no, she decided against that when Klavier reminded her that getting inside would require him having to pull her by the hands. . .tch. . .as if she was going to let him taint her hands.

Even if he so did not believe their 'explanation', Phoenix removed his palm and then opened the door wider whilst returning their very awkward smiles. "You're both very lucky, I just returned home with some Chinese food. Come on, let's split it up and have a 'friendly' meal together~"

. . .He was so mocking them. Especially with that sing song part at the end.

Still, Ema's eyebrows rose as a sign of interest. For a moment, she almost seemed willing to abort the plan just to get a meal. She even said aloud, "You've Chinese. . .? That's good enough for me."

Horrified, Klavier's fingers sharply dug into her shoulder. Causing her to cringe and then crane her neck and give him polished daggers as far as her glare went. She couldn't help his offer of food was enough to sway someone. . .

Awkward moment becoming even more awkward, Phoenix stepped aside and allowed the two 'best friends' to enter. He was looking blank and nonchalant the whole time like a boss.

_**0~0~0~0~0~**_

"(We're in. . .that was easier than I anticipated. But now is not the time to lower the guard, not with him watching us like that.)" Klavier thought to himself, once entering all of the way and then releasing his arm from around Ema's very tense and risen shoulder. "(I've the camera, at least ten opportunities, Trucy on my side, and Ema's. . .presence? On second thought, what help will she be?)"

"So, you guys want to move into the kitchen now? It's not very big, but the table will hold at least three people." Phoenix began rambling, playing the role of the host anyway. Even if he was internally facepalming from all of this. He suddenly felt like solving all of this chaos would be tough. Anyway, he approached the very nervous forms of Ema and Klavier. "Hey, don't be shy. You're among friends."

"Y-yes. . .that's comforting!" Ema blurted out from overwhelming nervousness. She faked a carefree chuckle and then positioned her pointer finger at the stairs. "Before we, uh, have that '_**friendly**_' meal, I have to. . .you know. . .use the bathroom." She suddenly grabbed Klavier by his upper arm and then furiously began walking away pretty much dragging him. "The fop's coming with me, I hope you don't mind!"

Phoenix stood there, scratching his head as if confused. He then suddenly took a step forward and outstretched a hand. "Wait, you can't just burst in there!" Ema immediately cringed again – she needs to stop that before she's given away – and froze and released Klavier's arm. "The fact the both of you are going to be in the bathroom at the same time really doesn't faze me – I've seen _**weirder**_ things – but it would kind of rude to barge in on someone in the shower."

"Oh, I already know Herr Forehead's in the shower!" Klavier promptly responded, as nonchalant as someone with an already-noted plan up their sleeve could be. At his side, a stunned Ema who knew that he had already found this out from Trucy's phone call, she sent a fist into his upper arm. Not cool.

"Yes, Apollo may be traumatized if this would happen again. . .apparently, SOMEONE has taken pictures of him in such a state and sent them to a magazine for all to see. He seems to not like that." Phoenix mentioned, blank and nonchalant. Totally aware at the same time; he was making Ema flush and stumble around all nervous, and Klavier relieve his adventures and act a little awkward. "We could. . .discuss it during our friendly meal. That is, if you haven't lost your appetite from my manner of acting suspicious."

The two intruders- I mean visitors gazed at each other, as if awaiting the other to bravely step up and admit they still were near drooling over the thought of getting a good – free – meal. . .

Not surprisingly, Ema stepped forth while boldly looking Phoenix in the eye. "Clean hands or not, I'm going to eat some of that Chinese food. Save me a plate."

"But, before we eat," Klavier chimed in, enthusiastically whilst grabbing Ema's shoulders and dragging her away with him. "We have to go into the next room to. . .pray! It won't take long, but you can start setting out the plates!"

"Wait, since when are you and Ema religious-"

_**STOMP. STOMP. SMACK. SMACK. **_There went the home intruders – I mean visitors up the stairs.

Phoenix finally allowed to himself to grin. Just a little. He had the idea they were going to invade upon Apollo's shower; their intentions being to make him even more 'well known' around the area. Frankly, he couldn't say he felt tempted to stop them.

He was just an old man – not that thirty something can be considered ancient history – whom had once had many people to shake up his life and make it worth living. And looking back, well, everyone's gotta live and make it worth nostalgia in the future. He swore that the day would come when him, Ema, and Klavier were going to look back on this extremely awkward events and laugh uproariously.

And someday. . .he didn't know when. . .Apollo was going to admit by tongue, he was acting too prudish for no reason. Well, someday. Maybe it would be like MANY years. But you get the point?

_**0~0~0~0~0~**_

Very quietly, Klavier and Ema walked on their toes to the bathroom door. If they strained their ears, they could hear the sound of a shower head turning off and the brief scraping of a door opening. With connecting eyebrows, shaking hands – one pair holding a lavender colored camera – , and determination they soon arrived.

Like something out of a really over the top spy movie, they pressed their backs against either side of the door and for some reason. . .Ema milked this moment as much as she could by assuming a pose with one hand resting threateningly behind her back and one hand rose as if holding an invisible gun.

Klavier noticed this. He briefly lowered his guard, arms lowering as he just looked ashamed to be sharing this moment.

But he recovered soon. Klavier backed up against the wall once more and then lowered his voice to a mere whisper as he instructed; "If you're willing to get a plate of that Chinese food Herr Wright is serving, you'll have to crack the door open, look inside, and let me know if I can score a photo."

Ema swallowed a lump in her throat. She didn't want to follow his instructions, but she also wanted that food and a shot of. . .eye candy. . . She masked her nervousness with a scowl and whispered back; "I want you to know, you can't control me with that food tactic forever. After tonight, I will NEVER listen to anything you have to tell me."

"Oh, well, that means you are not in this job for the pay~"

". . .Tch. Well, what can I say? F-"

"_**Ahhh**_. . .that actually calmed me down. . ." Apollo's voice suddenly rose from behind the door. Effectively shutting them up and notably; he sounded rather suggestively lost in a trance.

Klavier's eyebrow rose with interest. As if he wondered what was happening in there. "That must have been a very exciting shower. . ."

"It sounds like he's out. . ." Ema piped up, she averted her eyes while she reached for the doorknob. Notably, she was smiling suggestively. Yeah, this was like dirty internet content for her. "Well, maybe SOMEONE has to let you know when there's a good opportunity for a picture."

Ema wasted no time in leaving her position near the door and she lined herself at it bravely. She was anxious. Totally willing to do this. And not to mention anxious again. But she calmed down and twisted the – freaking yes! It was unlocked! – knob and then cracked it open silently. . .enough for only her eye and cheek to be seen if he was looking her way.

She could see him stand there at the shower drying off. The towel going all over his chest trying to gather the water. . .a short towel. . .which covered hardly anything.

Honestly, if her smile grew any bigger. . .it may become her permanent expression. . .

She watched. . .for fifty very long seconds.

Klavier remained at his side of the wall, camera ready to take a picture, he was looking annoyed and leaning against it as if it was his life line. Okay, he thought, ANY MINUTE now. . .she couldn't possibly take up all of their time – without giving him a little peek. Wait, what?

_**0~0~0~0~0~**_

CHAPTER POSTSCRIPT 2/3

_**. Flashback Moment .**_

**Well, although it took some time, at least they did wind up with what they intended to get. Ema was so completely spellbound – though she'd never admit it – as she peeped in on their target and took up all of the time just staring. Burning this memory into her mind. This was so much better than just seeing it in the magazine.**

**Seeing everything from his head to his toes. Right there in plain sight. Can we get a hell with that yes?**

**The downside of this, however, was that Ema was certain. . .she was never going to look at him the same way ever again. And that's bad. Then again, BRING ON THE MENTAL PICTURES.**

**Speaking of pictures, it wasn't until Apollo had finally clothed himself did Ema alert Klavier it was cool to barge in. . .and she promptly fell down to the floor performing a face-plant.**

**Because a mere facepalm offered no mercy for a fail of epic proportions.**

**However, their luck seemed to turn around when the knob began to twist and turn. Klavier hurriedly scooped up the still-basking-in-her-own-failure form of Ema and they were basically holding each other and not daring to breathe as they stood flat against the wall.**

**As if paranoid – always feeling like someone's watching kind of way mind you – Apollo only opened the door a little and gazed out at the supposedly-deserted hallway. He could not see his stalkers – I mean photographers because of the door shielding them. Thank God for doors.**

**Content with the fact no one was out there, Apollo stepped out and then slammed the door back with a foot. It should be noted he was not fully dressed. He was only wearing an old, somewhat see through t-shirt and boxers. With the remains of his clothes underneath his arm. He walked back down the hall quietly, thankfully not heading in the direction his stalkers were in.**

**Klavier and Ema watched until he entered that room at the very end, that spare room for him. They were fascinated, wondering if he often dressed a little less when home alone at night. . .and if so. . .**

**Wait, there were more important things to note. Like, for example, Ema noticed that Klavier's arms were still wrapped around her torso holding her back. She angrily slammed a foot on his own and then left him to deal with the pain while she hurried over to the spare room.**

**When the excitement numbed momentarily – as did the surging pain in Klavier's foot and ankle – the duo quietly conversed about the state of the situation. And reached the conclusion they may get what was intended after all. Just because the last two pictures were as scantily-clad as you can get without removing layers of skin itself. . .this would work too.**

**Ema mentioned that she had. . .ahem, viewed pictures of some guys still preserving a little modesty by being in their undergarments. For example, she noted, that nobody in front of the rainbow-colored curtain, some random guy who looked to work out a lot, and that athlete what's-his-name.**

**Maybe it was just because Klavier was really entertained in that moment, but he agreed it could work. So he and Ema once more shuffled over to the door and both huddled together as the latter reached for the knob – what a risk taker! This door was unlocked too! – and give it a little twist before opening it up as quietly as possible. They then peeked inside, looking like unhealthy peeping toms in the process. Which, by now, yeah that was a reasonable description.**

**From this angle, they could see Apollo walking over to the bed. He was not looking their way, from the bed's position against the right side of the room really aided them to see it well. He flopped down with a random boring-looking book.**

**Hmm. . .jeez. . .some people REALLY know how to live it up these days!**

"**Get in position." Ema suddenly demanded, craning her neck and keeping a straight face while she said that. Ooh, yes, because this situation was very dire. "Even though I LIKE the view, you'll never be able to get that picture with me in the way."**

"**Okay. Stand back, I may be able to step inside the room and score the picture if he becomes absorbed in his reading and fails to pay attention to surroundings." Klavier replied, sounding just as serious as she was. Um. Honestly, was that necessary?**

**They switched positions. Ema sighed dreamily as she took in one last look and then hurriedly backtracked and allowed Klavier to step closer and peek in through the doorway with her camera in hand.**

**This was nerve-wracking and he was nervous of screwing up again. Was this some kind of time paradox? Anyway, Klavier did not elaborate on that thought, he stepped in a little more when he noticed that Apollo was altering his position. And. . .for the better.**

**From this angle, he could see Apollo was now lying against the pillows on his bed. The book was flat and his eyes were on it as he raised a hand and began to brush through his left alone hair to maybe scratch the back of his neck. But it kind of looked like he was just smoothing any stray pieces.**

**Quickly Klavier whipped out the camera. He couldn't stop himself from grinning even as he caught his courtroom rival inside the square. . .zoomed in. . .and CLICK! It was finished.**

**The sound did not go un-noticed. He forgot to adjust that was well as the flash. 'Oops' offers no mercy for that moment. Klavier cringed, he remained frozen in a shock because of it.**

**His eyes screwed shut tight as he awaited to hear Apollo either making inhuman noises out of both fury and mortification or his feet thundering across the floor. Klavier found himself just standing there for several long minutes awaiting those things. . .huh. . .that was weird. Apollo. . .wasn't responding?**

**Slowly, one eye cracked open. Followed by the second. And Klavier could see Apollo still lying on the bed looking as nonchalant as ever whilst reading the book. He had adjusted his position slightly, now suddenly on his stomach still focused on the pages. His legs moved back and forth in the air as if that boring novel was fascinating for him.**

**He was baffled. How did Apollo not react? Wha-. . .th-. . .the world suddenly has no sense. . .**

"**(Oh well,)" Klavier thought to himself, his shoulders assumed a shrug and he once more raised the camera and caught his target inside of the square. "(One more picture for the road? Yes, I believe this will work as the payment for borrowing the camera in the first place.)"**

**Once more, Apollo switched positions. How was he not purposely doing this? He sighed aloud and began looking kind of annoyed. . .as if he really didn't like this novel after all. But can one blame him? The title now being in his view, Klavier noted he once read that novel and merely declared it sucked so much it must never be mentioned again.**

**Klavier caught the second picture. He couldn't stop smiling. With satisfaction, he was willing to calmly take his leave and pretend this whole thing never occurred. He whirled around lightly on his feet and proceeded to step out with one hand on the doorknob.**

**But suddenly. . .havoc was wrecked. Hell was breaking down the barrier. Voices were raised. Dramatic description was in use.**

"**WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?!" Klavier swore his feet stumbled clumsily as he tried to leave. That's so unbecoming. . .wait. . .was he focusing on the wrong thing? Well, he could either focus on that or the fact Apollo was leaping off the bed and looking ready to hurl the camera out of the window. "DID YOU JUST. . .WHAT. . .I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!"**

**Klavier whirled around. He felt his hands shake, but this time out of slight terror. He really didn't like that glare Apollo's eyes formed or the way he was aiming that thick and equally boring novel.**

**Good God, what was he going to do?! Make him read that novel? Oh the horror. . .it's so. . .**

**Despite being extremely enraged, Apollo suddenly lowered his weapon and out of the blue. . .his eyes began quivering? Klavier performed a double take, he swore he couldn't have possibly just seen. . .c-could he?**

"**Why can't you let this whole topic die? I've had more than enough of it, I never even WANTED it in the first place!" Apollo snapped at him, tossing the novel behind him as if not needing it. He still looked ticked off big-time. But for some reason, those quivering eyes. . . "Don't bother lying, don't bother making excuses, just tell me. . .what the hell possessed you to infiltrate this place just to snap pictures?!"**

"**I. . .um. . ." Klavier tried to explain. But for some reason, he knew it would be difficult to get the point across in this moment. . .he lowered his gaze and almost looked ashamed for a moment. Said shame didn't last long; for he spontaneously looked up again smiling. "I only want to help you! You may not realize it now, someday you will. Someday, you're going to realize this whole thing will pay off. But for now, I only need you to cooperate and allow fate to do its job."**

**Apollo remained as silent as he was listening to him. He tried to figure out if what he was saying about wanting to help him and the rest of that bull was even true. . .although he hadn't the bracelet on, for some reason, there was this vibe he was truthful about that part.**

**. . .Well, jeez. That kind of really dampens his mood to argue hotly.**

**Apollo nervously let his eyes roam over the floor and he soon even more hesitantly raised his head to see Klavier still standing in the arch of the entrance looking like the perfect picture of innocence. The only thing that was missing was a halo over his head.**

**. . .But he was so not going to be convinced he was honestly trying to 'help' with this mysterious 'something' he never described. And until that was revealed, he swore he'd remain hot and angry about it even going as far as to be skeptical about everything he does.**

**For now, Apollo realized one important thing: he was conversing with Klavier after he had obviously sneaked in and photographed him AGAIN. To really make this scene even more lovely, he was still in his undergarments. Not too bad, but realizing that fact made unexplainable embarrassment creep up on him.**

**. . .Especially more so. When Klavier fully acknowledged that too by lowering his gaze and going as far as to gesture there. "You know Herr Forehead, black kind of works for you."**

**Apollo found himself unable to say anything. He immediately cringed and turned away, but so far he wasn't overreacting. . .**

**THIRTY SECONDS LATER~**

"**LEAVE. . .!"**

**Klavier gasped and he gladly performed the yelling order. He promptly spun around and bolted out of the room, slamming the door shut when he realized Apollo was hurling that novel his way.**

**SLAM! The door firmly closed. Klavier couldn't even stop a minute to catch his breath, he nearly collided with Ema – whom had sneaked a little closer hoping to catch another peek – and he didn't explain anything to her. She caught on when they overheard Apollo loudly ranting about how there was no way in hell he could continue to get away with this.**

**At least, Ema thought to herself, she had not been discovered by him. She didn't know how she would be able to live with the humiliation on her shoulders. . .of being known as 'the second crazy person' in this nonsense! That would suck!**

**Without explaining what happened, Klavier just reached for her coat sleeve and began dragging her away. They wound up sprinting away and nearly having jump down the stairs just to ensure they could get the hell out and save themselves from possible impending danger. Once reaching the end, Ema easily yanked her arm free and then she picked up her pace ahead of him – and hot damn was she fast. You really wouldn't believe it. . .but. . .jeez. . .**

**So fast in her escape, Ema also managed to snatch her camera back. She was smiling like a loony person and ignoring Phoenix – whom was stepping out of the kitchen area with a plate of a rice dish – and wasted no time in bolting out of the building entirely.**

"**Uh. . .you don't want your share?" Phoenix offered to no one in particular, eyes blinking in confusion as he just stared at the door left wide open. He couldn't help wondering what happened. . .if either she was happy because she saw something good, or because Klavier got beaten for taking the pictures.**

**Finally, Klavier dragged himself over to Phoenix. Coughing and choking on air, having to double over just trying to calm down. Honestly, it looked more than a little. . .unnecessarily dramatic. Realizing that one of them was gone for good, Phoenix slowly rotated around and took in the exhausted form of the second 'guest'.**

"**So. . .are you staying for dinner?" Phoenix asked, acting totally oblivious while holding out the plate before him. While Klavier was composing himself, his eyes fell on the food. . .they widened as he took it in. "Before Apollo comes down here and kills you, a last meal may be nice."**

**Klavier said nothing. There was no reason to. He quickly composed himself and left as if all was casual and nothing had been disturbed.**

**. . .But he did backtrack to take the plate of the rice dish with him. THEN he took his leave.**

_**. Flashback Fade Out .**_

"Are you certain this crappy excuse of a computer will download the pictures?" Ema complained for the tenth time since they've been in there. She rested herself over Klavier's shoulders and angrily watched that icon of earth have unlimited papers launched into it. While it just spun crazily.

The percentage seemed to be stuck on thirty-seven. . .and it was supposed to reach one-hundred. To say that Ema was ticked off by that. . .would be the understatement of the month. She was so ticked off that we would have to resort to many vulgar terms just to describe it. But thinking of the innocent, let's not and say we did.

"I hate this computer. And it hates us. That's the only explanation I have." Klavier replied, his tiredness was clear in his tone. He tried to combat a yawn as his eyes slowly flickered. Alertly, he randomly sat up – eyes wide – when he realized that the percentage moved up. . .by three!

In despair, Ema peeled herself off his shoulders and her arms raised with the aforementioned state. She then angrily kicked aside some cans of soda that littered the bedroom floor. "For once, just one time, I believed something great happened! But now the progress has to be delayed by a stupid computer – A. K . A . The spawn of demons?!"

Klavier, whom was opening another can of soda to get him high on sugar and download, he whirled around in the seat and gave Ema an amused look. "Well, we can't do anything about the computer. At best, the process will be finished after midnight. You don't have to stay the whole time, although, there is one thing I request of you."

"Tch, this will be good. . .not." Ema stopped despairing and she angrily positioned her hands on her hips. "Okay, what kind of request do you have so I can leave this war zone of a bedroom?"

Klavier merely lifted himself from the kind of chair we all know everyone secretly spins around for fun on, and he grasped the camera – soon softly tossing it into Ema's fumbling hands.

Ema, once securely holding the camera, she gave it a long stare with bewilderment. When she raised her head, she immediately reeled back with horror to see that Klavier was randomly stripping.

Though we can think of several whom would have killed to be in her shoes, she kind of blankly watched as he removed his jacket and shirt. . .she rolled her eyes – thinking if he was expecting her to do the same, well, he'd wake up the next morning in in a crippled position on the ground underneath the bedroom window. She'd never admit she was the one who shoved him out.

Thankfully, he explained his actions. Better late than never, right? Klavier gestured to the camera while suddenly grinning as he was getting high off of the soda. "I will need someone to take pictures of me for the upcoming issue. I intend to have a page and a place on the cover, so let's ensure they're good~"

If Ema had been eating in that moment, she was certain she would have accidentally inhaled whatever it was and choked dangerously. Good thing she wasn't eating. Still, this came off as shock and she found herself gaping while she stared.

Eventually, she positioned her hands to her jaw and closed it. She then proceeded to look ticked off again as she stubbornly rotated and looked away. "Humph, you're asking ME to take the pictures? Stop drinking that soda, it looks like you're getting too high for your own good."

"No, the sugar hasn't done THAT much damage to be yet." Klavier insisted, although he still seemed to be sugar high because he smiled for no true reason and there was a certain sparkle in his eyes like life was just too indescribably worth living. "I did get a random person from the detective squad to take the picture the last time. So why not do it again? Besides, who knows? You may have skills with the camera that even I cannot understand."

The corners of Ema's lips betrayed her and formulated a smile. Only because she was complimented for something she didn't know she was skillful in. "For the first time since I've known you. . .you've made me feel good about myself." She finally gazed back at him. Their eyes locked with. . .out of place fondness. It was destroyed soon after, Ema was still smiling warmly as she folded her arms and quite firmly stated; "But nothing you can do will destroy my sober mind and allow you to flash me while I take pictures. With that said, goodnight. Goodbye. See 'ya around."

Ema waved him off and she was quite rapid in stepping over the cans of soda to make her escape. MAYBE it was fun to infiltrate the talent agency just to score some pictures, but there was no way in hell she was going to stay here at the annoying fop's house any longer to await those pictures to be downloaded. While. . .ugh. . .she took pictures of his body. Maybe she was just disgusted because it wasn't normal how he looked too good for the unprepared world. Jeez, turn that down a notch and MAYBE she'd consider. . .

Ahem, not that she would EVER consider taking pictures of a willing person's body. . .that sounds. . .wrong.

. . .Wait a second. . .that reminded her! Suddenly, her world seemed to be collapsing off the axis as she realized. . .Klavier used her camera to take the pictures. The pictures were on her camera. Apollo had seen the camera. And this all adds up to a scenario that _**could **_be reality: Apollo could discover it lying around somehow and notice it was her camera only to think she was in on this too!

Okay, so that logic had its flaws and kinks. But it horrified Ema, and Klavier must have realized she finally got that amount of unlikely scenario in her head. . .because he approached her and smiled knowingly while placing the camera inside of her limp and trembling hands.

Ema realized she had no way out of this. . .not now anyway. If she hadn't gotten involved, oh, if only. . .

She swallowed her disgust – and jeez there was a lot of it – and turned on the camera. Klavier swore he should have said something in triumph, but he remained quiet and hurriedly prepared to get in position.

_**Klavier:**_ _**Three. Ema: Zero.**_

_**0~0~0~0~0~**_

CHAPTER POSTSCRIPT 3/3

At long freaking last, Phoenix was finally able to eat. He was starving from all of the craziness tonight, and he kind of wanted to forget it for a second and have a decent meal. Both he and Trucy were seated at a small table with paint chipping off of it. Big plates of some taken out Chinese food before them.

It was actually rather decent. The place this stuff was ordered from had this really good rice. . .dish. . .thing. . .well, Phoenix was unsure of what it was because the characters were hard to read. But whatever it was, we're not exaggerating when we say it is awesome.

As the time passed and they ate in typical peaceful silence, Trucy finally decided to make conversation. She absentmindedly played with the food on her plate with the fork, and eventually spoke up. "Daddy, should we save some food for Polly? I haven't seen him since he went upstairs and I think he's disconnecting himself again."

After swallowing another mouthful of food, Phoenix washed that down with his beverage and calmly responded; "He's going to be okay. We shouldn't worry about the disconnecting part, he'll get food when his stomach starts growling obnoxiously again."

"Yeah, maybe, but I think he's too riled up to even remember eating is important." Trucy murmured, sighing afterward and noting in the mind; she didn't understand how one can forget to eat. Anyway, she ate a little more and belatedly went on; "I hope he's okay. . .maybe the tension hasn't gotten to him."

"Yes, Apollo's been speaking of a 'horrible' situation lately-"

"Oh, no, that's not the scenario I'm referring to. I mean the _**sexual **_tension he may be experiencing with Klavier."

Phoenix WAS eating. He had been inching a spoon filled with some kind of soup towards his mouth. Eventually he no longer looked casual; now he was totally stunned and the spoon fell back into the bowl with a lingering clatter. Trucy was nonchalant however, she managed to hold a gaze strongly.

Even after seven seconds. . .Phoenix still didn't know what just happened. But this was a moment he decided he would let pass by without a comment. He was going to try and pretend that was never said. Just because he could have fun watching Apollo get ticked off and act like a loony person while he denied everything. He didn't know Trucy was the shipping type. . .well, when you think you know someone. . .

The two continued eating, thankfully that topic of shipping was out of the picture. Although Phoenix could just sense his daughter was going to prompt someone with that question in a very inappropriate setting at a later date. They continued stuffing their faces, no conversation involved.

Halfway through the meal, Apollo even attempted to be sneaky in walking in and snatching his share of the food. Yes, we did say attempt. His efforts in being un-noticed failed – more than likely because Phoenix couldn't help realizing he wasn't fully dressed and told him to not wander around the building in his undergarments in a fake flabbergasted way. Well, Apollo did get the food. . .but of course he did send a very bitter glare in his direction. . .THEN took his leave. Weird.

Finally, Trucy tossed her fork back on the empty plate and leaned back in her chair full and unable to eat anymore. "That was a great idea, Daddy! I never knew that place had such good food. . ."

"Yeah, I need to randomly pick dishes off the menu more often. Hey, what about trying that new Greek place down the road next time?" Phoenix randomly suggested, once recalling that he overheard of this new establishment in the paper. He wondered if the menu would be in Greek. . .if so. . .you take the wheel, random guessing abilities.

Trucy beamed and leaped out of her chair, she began gathering the plates to carelessly toss into the sink. Hmm. Maybe she could later convince Apollo to wash them for her. "Go for it, we need a little variety in our lives. Everyone needs to live it up, huh?"

Phoenix briefly took his eyes off her, letting his gaze fall on to the table. He nodded, not really paying much attention to the topic of where they'd get dinner tomorrow night. Something she said toward the end reminded him of a topic he felt was necessary to confront her about.

He shoved his chair back, lifted himself up, and then crossed the room to the small trash can near the arch.

Behind Phoenix, at the sink, a very unsuspecting Trucy hummed random things as she carelessly tossed the dishes inside – _**CRASH! **_– and she then wiped her hands off as if accomplishing some kind of important task. She gracefully whirled around – and found herself staring at him. Her gaze rose and their eyes met, she couldn't help having curiosity written all over her features.

". . .I'm glad Apollo entered the topic. Well, you know he stopped by to lie around in misery with some company, but I feel I should know something." Phoenix removed his hand from behind his back and revealed the crumpled and beaten magazine at Trucy. He watched as she slowly made the transition from curious. . .to stunned. . .to all-out flustered. She said nothing, she just nervously fumbled with her hands and lowered her gaze. "It's out of the blue, yes, but do you know how this magazine ended up here? I discovered it this morning. When you look at this cover, what's the first thing you think of?"

Trucy swallowed a lump in her throat and she nervously peered up at the magazine cover. Very bluntly she replied, "Polly should have a double life as a stripper."

Phoenix. . .just stared. His brows connected as he started thinking. . .just. . .what? He then proceeded to flip the magazine around and look it over himself, he stared for ten seconds. Eventually, he could see where she was going with that.

"Hmm, you have a point there." Phoenix commented in a rather fascinated manner. He continued to shamelessly stare at the cover, taking in everything like some sort of critic. Okay, we're calling it, nothing makes sense anymore. . . "Wait, that-that isn't something to discuss right now! As I was saying, do you know how this magazine was left behind here?"

"D-Daddy. . .how could you think I'd. . ."

"Wait, don't look so ashamed. I just need to know if-"

"Well. . .I didn't. . .originally, I thought. . ."

"I won't become angry if you were the one who left it here, Trucy. It's not hard, just say 'yes' or 'no'."

Finally, Trucy couldn't handle it. How could anyone? Honestly, he wasn't doing anything to make her freak out. . .and that fact alone was making her so flustered and freaky.

She composed herself, although she still kept her eyes locked on her feet and the blush risen on her cheeks was not going anywhere. Trucy knew she couldn't continue to keep this on the down low. "U-um. . .Ema and I both payed for that issue but I ran off with it afterward. I couldn't help it, there's some nice-looking guys in this one! And the last issue had this guy with the most drool-inducing abs and then Klavier was on page fifteen. . .!" She was just getting carried away now, very shaky in her voice and also getting kind of turned on just by thinking of what she had seen.

The black-haired guy with the nice abs, Klavier, the skull-wearing guy, the athlete guy, and many more. . .the eye candy was on a level she couldn't even comprehend! And now. . .oh God. . .did she REALLY just confess all of this to Phoenix's face?

Apollo. . .he better still have that immortal paper bag. Yes, she once vowed to destroy that thing, but now it seemed she would be needing it herself.

"You've been reading this magazine?" Phoenix asked for reassurance. He kind of felt prompted, especially considering he once heard that some entries have those middle pictures that unfold and are very. . .erotic and. . .whatnot. . .

When this was all over, Phoenix swore he'd single-handedly invent brain bleach just to save his mind.

"YES. YES she has been!"

Phoenix almost cringed. He nervously gazed at Trucy, whom was now looking embarrassed and letting her palm meet her forehead. . .seriously. . .why now? The confession has been made, there's no reason to take it this far and act like a scene from a lame sitcom on the television.

Seriously, did Apollo have superhuman hearing or had he been eavesdropping the whole time? He stood in the arch that leads to the kitchen again. And he looked less than amused, his arms were crossed and he angrily tapped a foot. More or less, he looked like more of the parental figure in this moment.

At least. . .until; "What kind of a father are you?! She's only freaking fifteen – that's WAY too young for even KNOWING that this trash exists! Hell, when I was sixteen, I thought 'streaking' meant those guys were going to try and have a better _**grade streak **_by the end of the school year!"

Trucy removed her palm from her face and then snickered. She leaned against the sink counter, trying not to full scale chuckle or anything. "You need to teach me how you pop out of nowhere, Polly! That would be a great new trick for me!"

Phoenix just looked confused as he blinked repeatedly. "I'm more concerned as to HOW you thought streaking meant-"

"C-can we FORGET about the streaking part? It brings up bad memories!" Apollo briefly seemed to be affected with horror. He shuddered visibly and shook his head. The horror. . .of discovering what those three classmates of his meant when they performed their 'streaking' in broad daylight during class. He recovered from bad memories and then angrily gestured to Trucy. "It's a good thing I decided to walk through here for something to drink! Mr. Wright, I can't even BEGIN to tell you where this will leave her in life!"

"Hey! All I did was pick up two issues and comment of the sexiness aloud, Polly!" Trucy looked thoughtful for a second and then sent her confusion in Apollo's direction. "Don't guys usually get confident when a girl mentions their attractive-ness? Why do you keep cringing like that?"

"He's obviously cringing from the surprise it brings. You see, Trucy, if you were a stranger telling him this. . .he would be flattered and act all confident and in a high league."

"I'm not cringing because I think she was talking about me!"

"So why are you now sounding really flustered? You're not still being a prude. . .right?"

"I told you BOTH so many times now: I'm not a prude-"

"Trucy, step back! He's turning redder, that CANT be a good sign. . ."

Apollo stopped freaking out long enough to rest his trembling hands and then rotate around to gawk at Phoenix. There was no denying he was certainly feeling hot enough to combust at the mere mention of being a 'prude', but he also had a 'what. . .just. . .what?' kind of expression – imagine that mentioned quote as deadpan.

Eventually, Trucy stopped looking between the both of them. She cleared her throat, effectively catching their attention, and she began cheerfully preparing to walk away. "Well! I can see there's nothing left to discuss, so I'll go watch TV!" She wore a big, cheesy smile as she began to pass by Apollo – but soon was stopped when he reached out and grasped her cape, dragging her back over while she fought back to no avail.

The topic had not been buried yet. Though, Apollo noted, he would have loved for it to be. He hated the last two months for some reason.

Phoenix took the hint that it was time to return to the main topic. And seeing as Apollo and Trucy were around each other a lot, well, he assumed he could get the most information from the former. He turned to him and tried to give the impression of not being _**too**_ inquiring as he asked; "Can someone fill me in on the ENTIRE scenario? Maybe tell me HOW LONG this has been going on?"

"That's easy!" Apollo promptly replied, advancing closer by a step. He was grinning in a manner that can only be described as an imp ready to rouse chaos. Was he awaiting for this moment for a long time? "Last month! Just for your information, I wanted to tell you what happened at first. . .but then Trucy started begging me not to and Klavier entered the conversation. Anyway, the point is, I hope you're proud of yourself because you have successfully raised a-"

Interrupting Apollo – oh thank God – was the sound of loud raps on a door. He, Trucy, and Phoenix gazed at each other with bewilderment at the sudden visitor. . .what kind of person knocked on door's late in the evening anyway? Even if Apollo was reluctant, and he scurried out of the scene because he didn't want this visitor to see him not fully dressed – how could he have just remembered he was in his undergarments again –, a bold Trucy decided to approach the night visitor and see what was going on.

And so the plot thickens. . .not that it wasn't rather intense already, but now one can't help wondering if this chaos will ever be resolved. Hey, if it doesn't, something WORSE would have happened anyway~

T . B. C .

_**0~0~0~0~0~**_

Break out the fanfare, because I have something awesome to tell you in this A/N! : D -Cue cheesy fanfare in the background- I think I'm feeling much better, I may just be recovering from this cold of mine! -The fanfare instantly dies with one last noise from a random out of tune trumpet and people wave dismissive hands and walk away- . . . D : Yes, you probably don't care much.

Well, I digress, thank you so much if you survived this lengthy and perhaps awful chapter! Consider yourselves to be in a high league if so, you've most certainly earned THAT. Because looking this chapter ever, I kind of expect people to mention it sucks. : ( I wrote a lot of it while being sick. . .no further explanation necessary. . .

As the ending sentence stated, there is more to come with the plot. There's another time skip to a month in the upcoming chapter and let's just say that. . .there are surprises in store for BOTH Apollo and Klavier. When it's realized that, whoa, there's a second picture of Apollo included that was NOT taken by the new-found photographer! What is this sorcery?

Read and review, and sit back and chill whilst I get to typing the next chapter~


	8. Stalkers, Snapshots, And Confrontations

Like it or not, I have gotten my health back! Woo!

From my last parting words in the previous chapter, you may be wondering what the heck I implied when I stated there is another picture of Apollo inserted into the next picture – one that Klavier has zero knowledge of. You may think I'm just pulling this out of my theoretical little magic hat, but I must confess. . .I envisioned this from the start.

_**Disclaimer: "MasterMindOfFiction can't speak Japanese – so HOW could she have created AA games in the first place?! O _ O "**_

_**0~0~0~0~0~**_

Picture Perfect Turnabout

Chapter Eight – Stalkers, Snapshots, And Confrontations Oh My!

_**0~0~0~0~0~**_

_**. Overly-Dramatic Flashback Fade In .**_

**It was late in the evening at the talent agency. It wasn't unusual for the 'workers' spend the night there, especially consider their homes sucked equally anyway. After dinner on this particular evening, Phoenix confronted Trucy about her reading choices. . .he kind of didn't expect Apollo to burst in as if he had been anticipating this forever and hurriedly reveal her secret.**

**Of course, the full information behind it wasn't revealed because of random raps on the door. When Trucy hurriedly bolted to answer it, her dad swiveled around to the victim of random picture-taking and informed him he would like him to spill the whole thing later. . .when Trucy was asleep. Probably because he didn't want her to overhear and feel embarrassed about it.**

**In the main room, which moonlighted as the leisure room considering how many times Phoenix had crashed there after 'work' overload, their random guest was revealed to be a girl slightly older than Trucy with curly vivid orange locks and a very impish grin on her easily-forgotten face. Phoenix stepped in to give a greeting too, to which he was suddenly finding himself being introduced to her as a 'somewhat friend' of his daughter and found out her nickname she was known only by was 'Marmalade'. Hooray, it is just a nickname!**

**Seriously, we can ensure one would get teased endlessly in grade school to have a name like that. . .oh God. . .**

**Apollo heard that voice. . .bluntly, he so badly wished he had not. She was talking in a very obnoxious manner with a randomly-expanded vocabulary and he could only hope he wouldn't be noticed if he could just hurriedly walk through and make a dash for the above floor.**

**He didn't care why she was here. . .unfortunately he held a theory: Marmalade was not going to go away so easily until she saw him do something really erotic. There was no way in hell he would strip down, phone Klavier, and indulge in naughty conversation with actions to match just for her and her impure mind! NOT. A. CHANCE.**

**Let's just say that Apollo TRIED to hurriedly bolt to the second floor – they actually made sense when they remodeled the place, good call –. Unfortunately, just as his bare foot touched the floor of the archway leading to the small and cramped hall, he overheard a shrill whistle.**

"**Whoa, what is this I see?!" Apollo froze up as if he had been shocked. He reached out to the wall and clawed it for support, feeling his cheeks burn and a wave of mortification follow. "I must visit this place to give you your forgotten books very much often, Trucy! I had no idea HE lived here at this less than tidy and respectable establishment – oh, ahem, no offense. . ."**

**Bad memories. Bad memories were creeping up on him like a spider, and this was in no way pleasant! Apollo knew he had himself to blame for bolting through here with un-wanted company in the room, but that didn't prevent him from wishing this girl would just take a single ****ticket out of the country and leave him freaking ALONE.**

**He could overhear Phoenix joining into the moment – totally aware of his mortification – he was teasing him by reminding him he wasn't payed to run around not fully dressed and provide eye candy. Although. . .this can easily be backfired on him. Apollo was rarely payed. Tsk tsk. . .OWNED.**

**Even Trucy giggled and played along with the fangirling 'reformed'-Marmalade and teasing Phoenix. She mentioned aloud that she should have stopped by one hour ago to get a peek of him occupying their shower. Then this really would have been worthwhile.**

**And Apollo just ignored them all and fled. Honestly, he felt that was more than enough mortification for the evening. . .the very same thing he wanted to sidestep by spending the night here! World, why are you so unfair?**

**He retreated to his temporary room to escape their insanity. That may have been the only place he felt was safe to be in. Although it provided no security because he could still overhear the three chatting randomly and he was so paranoid that he believed the topics were on him. If Phoenix dared get friendly with that girl and invite her over all of the time. . .he may as well have a death wish.**

**LATER~**

**Soon, Apollo found himself very lost in thought over the matter. Tsk tsk. Apollo, don't think about it too much – just flaunt it if you really got it. Okay. . .shutting up now. . .**

**There was an old, full mirror on the east side of the room. It was somewhat stained and more than a little dusty, but Apollo assumed it would help him. For once in a long time, he felt he should look himself over real good and try and get a grasp on what it was about him that brought all of the girls – and one guy – to the yard. So he stripped down – please contain those bedroom eyes – and he intensely and critically looked himself over from head to toe.**

**He did this for several long seconds, but found no answer. No matter which angle he surveyed, no matter where he looked, all he could see was someone of average appearance. All he could see was lackluster lack of confidence. So. . .what were all of these freaks seeing in him? Or did they acknowledge something he didn't?**

**He released a troubled sigh and leaned closer, pressing a palm against his reflection's. "This is going to bother me forever. Why can't I freaking see what these people are seeing? Am I in denial or something?" Slowly, his brows separated and he curiously watched his reflection. Come to think of it, he didn't FEEL like he was in denial. So what was the problem? "Ugh, I wish this would all crash and end. . .I can't take it any more, I'm better off just not acknowledging any of this and going everywhere with that bag over my head."**

**Of course, he received no answer from his reflection. He didn't expect to, naturally, although in his experience the reflection of himself proved to be a great listener. He often found himself shouting and conversing all kinds of things. Any mirror, to be honest. This filthy, old one was no stranger. We're all friends here, right?**

**. . .He suddenly felt he needed to get a social life. Yeah, that would help many things.**

**For now, Apollo gazed over his shoulder as if paranoid. Those paranoid vibes had been acting up a lot more than normal ever since this incident began all of that time ago. . .and it seemed at random moments he felt he was been watched creepily. Besides, the LAST THING he needed was for Phoenix, Marmalade, or Trucy to barge in and see. . .an unexpected show.**

**He'd so never live it down if that were to occur. If brain bleach really existed, he would buy it all off of the shelves.**

**Still taking in his. . .form. . .Apollo stared back at his reflection and assumed varying poses. Perhaps mocking anyone who stupidly did these to show off. Even as he did various ones, he couldn't help stopping briefly to facepalm and question the sanity of everyone else. He just. . .there was something he felt he was missing, he couldn't find out what exactly was 'hot' here.**

**Although that COULD be considered a good thing, well, zero self esteem isn't good either. Sigh. It seems it is just difficult to win sometimes.**

**One last time, he assumed a pose that randomly came to mind. He hadn't seen anyone do it before, he didn't even think anyone ever thought to make it known. But just to gawk at himself to try and see what everyone else did, he assumed it. This pose consisted of him holding his arms behind his head as if about to lie on down comfortably, he somewhat turned to an angle, and stood in a way that highlighted. . .his form. . .**

**It was a bad idea to do this, of course Apollo did not know that. He didn't see what was going on behind him. He noticed there was one of those screens that people undressed behind in the closet – he recalled Trucy telling him they found that on the street once and attempted to sell it, notice the word 'attempted' was in use – so he opened it up beforehand and used that to conceal himself.**

**The last thing he would have expected was a camera to slowly and equally silently be suspended in the air and lining up just right to capture him. All that could be seen – if Apollo had noticed this unexpected turn of events – was a finger preparing to press the rectangular button.**

**As silent as it slipped closely, the camera took the picture. No flash, no noise. Apparently, SOME PEOPLE actually remember that digital cameras have settings for these things. Klavier, sit in the front row and take some notes.**

"**(Huh? Was that. . .?)" Apollo broke the pose and cringed, he didn't have to look into the mirror to know the color was draining from his face as he got another paranoid vibe. But this feeling was so intense, as if it wasn't so impossible someone was there. "(I-I can't believe I'm actually going to look. . .but do I have any other choice? What if it's someone like that fangirl who stopped by? Oh God. . .please don't let it be her if it HAS to be someone. . .)"**

**Trying to calm down and not show a possible presence his horror, he quietly turned and then peeked around the side of the screen-thing. He gazed over what he could see of the room. . .but saw no one. Even the door was still closed with nary a sign of being left ajar in the not-so-distant past of a few minutes ago.**

**He no longer looked horrified, now he was perplexed. This was so strange; he swore that those vibes he received were ones warning him of someone barging in and getting a peek. Trucy, Phoenix, Klavier, the orange-haired freak, that fangirl from this morning, SOMEONE. But maybe he was just letting the stress weigh him down and send him becoming TOO paranoid.**

**One cannot simply become overly-paranoid. That's not ideal and it only threatens your life span, it happens in every movie concerning paranoia so anyone whom watches them would know. Apollo actually watched those movies when he couldn't sleep at night. Don't judge him.**

**Hurriedly, Apollo reached for the t-shirt and undergarments draped across the screen. He slipped both on as fast he could manage and then bolted out from behind to survey the unfairly small room better. He gazed in every direction, but nothing looked out of the ordinary. Not one decorative pillow on the bed was crooked. The window was still locked with drapery closed too.**

**Still, he swore he knew someone was in here. . .he just couldn't see him slash her. Apollo reached for the closest thing he could find that could be considered an improvised weapon: a very thick pillow that would knock the wind out of someone should they be attacked with it. Hey, let us not lie. . .anyone whom has taken part in a pillow fight knows what we're talking about. . .**

**Next to a dictionary, the pillow can be a weapon one should not screw around with. The best kind of weapon next to something typically used for long-lasting harm. The best thing about it? Stuff bricks in the case. . .wait. . .this is irrelevant.**

**Clutching the pillow, a very out of place determined look on his features, Apollo raised the theoretical guard and he slowly began to patrol around looking for anyone. If anyone was in here, his first guess would be the orange-haired what's-her-name. . .that sudden increase in her vocabulary didn't convince him she was no longer mindlessly perverted and willing to put off school just to gawk at him.**

**Wait. . .that sound. . .Apollo knew it was the unmistakable sound of feet hitting the floor and hurrying out of the room. Followed by a door slam. He hurriedly whirled around and dropped the pillow, totally mystified rather than angry.**

**Whomever that was. . .they certainly could run. He was too shocked by their speed exit to really concentrate on the fact there were three suspects in this building. . .one of them could have just snapped a picture of him and ran for their lives only to never speak of it again.**

**Although, later, he found himself about to slip under the covers and sleep off all of the chaos from today. Before he lied down, his eyes widened and he promptly made some kind of noise of realization. Some sort of 'aha!' moment we suppose. He suddenly noted whom was the most likely. . .**

**It was totally that orange-haired what's-her-name. He would not put anything past her, she probably planned for Trucy to forget her books just so she would have to stop by – somehow actually having the knowledge he would be here – and peek on him for her own sick, perverted entertainment. Well. . .yes. . .he knew this logic was kind of weak.**

**Right now, he'd rather not focus on that. Shaking his head, Apollo just lied down and buried himself underneath the blankets. For now, he was safe. . .so he shouldn't get freaked out again. If it was that girl, he would know when Trucy blabbered the secret if he confronted her.**

**Jeez, he wished his life didn't have to be so complex and crazy.**

_**. Flashback Fade Out .**_

He didn't understand why that random memory had played out in his dream. Apollo awoke after it ended, he found himself staring up at the ceiling of his bedroom wall and the only source of noise in the room were birds and his neighbor arguing with his daughter's fiance. Nothing unusual.

His eyes blinked rapidly, just trying to get adjusted. Last night was spent watching another one of those movies about people loosing their sanity through imagined circumstances and totally break down by the end. Yeah, he felt he really needed to stop viewing those when he couldn't sleep. It's not like he did not see enough of that. . .

Once he got adjusted to the light, Apollo threw the covers aside and he rose to up to his hands and knees and looked over at the nearby calender – it revealed the fact today marked one month has passed. It has been yet another month since all of that insanity over the latest issue of that erotic-pleasure-inducing garbage hit the shelves and he endured much intense mortification and stress.

"(Come to think of it, I haven't had to repel many fangirls or wear the bag lately.)" Apollo noted, still gawking at the calender. He gasped promptly, and collapsed backward, trying not to shout out joyous comments. "(I can't believe I haven't noticed the change! I question my skills when it comes to observing, but for some reason. . .I never have been more happy about that!)"

The change had been slow, but eventually went into effect. At first, he was still being hassled by the fangirls and wearing the bag almost everywhere he went – at least he remembered to cut eye holes in it –, now it seemed rare if loony fangirls appeared from nowhere! And he could actually get a little work down without dealing with those creepy phone calls when they looked up his number! In a way, however, Apollo had to admit he felt kind of bad for Trucy. . .

Phoenix could almost not look at her in the same way. And he seemed to like to double check every time she dropped her school books on the couch to get a beverage. Poor girl, it must really suck to have a parental figure not able to look at you the same way and secretly consider professional help.

But no one could be at fault with that one. Trucy should have considered what line she would cross when she opened it up and turned to a page. When she listened to whatever her mind was wrongly instructing her. Eventually he knew she would get over that. And so would Phoenix.

Unfortunately, even if things were finally starting to make sense again, Apollo doubted he managed to overcome what happened to him. Maybe it wouldn't have bothered someone else, but it just bugged him and he couldn't think about it without reliving the moment he first saw himself inserted into that magazine.

He would be lying if he said that still didn't embarrass the heck out of him. Maybe he should have at least tried to get over it, especially considering his life was trying to revert back to normal. He was only hindering he process by continuing to grasp that memory and not face himself eye to eye – courtesy of his reflection in a mirror – and freaking say aloud that he was finished being stuck in the past. So. . .a lot of people see him while he's stark naked in the shower. . .

These people like what they see, somehow. . .

Almost nothing is left to the imagination, which he'd rather try and forget considering he didn't know if he could, you know, actually honestly say his forehead didn't compensate for anything. . .

When all was said and done, just remembering it made Apollo flush hotly and roll over, burying his face into the tousled bed covers. This was too much to handle at nine in the morning, why did he always have to deal with craziness this early?!

Oh wait, because if the world could be personified in this moment – it would be smiling on troll-like levels and kicking back in a hammock. Pfft. Seriously, try and imagine that.

Moments later, the alarm clock began ringing obnoxiously. And even though those things are the spawn of all that is unholy, its shrill noises actually were intense enough to snap him out of his 'woe is me' moment. Hey. . .that's amazing. Where was this last month when it was needed?

Apollo recovered, not even able to remember why he was having a 'woe is me' moment anyway. He hurriedly rose up from the blankets and crawled over, arm outstretched so he could shut that damn thing up.

Moments later, he found himself. . .picking up the pace as he wandered around getting ready. Strangely, and didn't even know how this was possible, he was bustling around even going as far as to occasionally slide across the tiled flooring when going into the bathroom. Jeez, what was he going to do next? Moonwalk every time he makes an exit?

. . .Wait. . ._**that would actually be epic**_. Mental pictures, mental pictures everywhere.

_**0~0~0~0~0~**_

MEANWHILE IN "WE SWEAR, IT'S RELEVANT". . .

A shady figure began to approach the building. He assumed he had the correct directions right there in his hand, it took him a freaking long amount of time to retrieve it – we're talking FORTY MINUTES.

This guy was silent and swift in his movements, looking the apartment over and trying to figure out if it was the correct place. . .it just as small and less than appealing as he had been informed. When he began to circle around the different angles and found the really unstable-looking fire escape, a satisfied smile was cracked.

Yes, he realized, this was indeed the correct place. _**Heck. Yeah.**_

The shady guy paused briefly, standing before the fire escape. He felt his heart miss a beat, or two, just thinking of what he was about to do. . .and if he really could get away with this without being confronted by the police for assumed sexual harassment. What the heck, police? So, he was going to sneak into the home of another via the fire escape and tell this person he thought he was hot and then offer his lips and leave immediately, MAYBE he has done this before, it's not harassment.

The figure tried to sooth his rapidly-pumping heart and gazed up at the window. He felt his head spin too, there was no way that fire escape was safe. . .but he was willing to be a total idiot and risk it. . .this may the only time he could man up and accomplish something.

So, releasing a held breath and shoving the sleeves of his ripped up jacket, the mystery dude lunged for the ladder and proceeded to climb perilously.

_**0~0~0~0~0~**_

A suddenly energized Apollo was totally unaware of the fact someone was once again infiltrating his bedroom again. His paranoid vibes were acting up, insisting that it was very much smart to peek out of the door and find out if anyone was really there like someone with a very unhealthy obsession. He ignored every one, thinking that maybe he should take life a little more easier. He couldn't say he felt carefree enough to put on some sunglasses at night and then crash a house party. . .but he could at least go out into the world normally.

He already finished up with most of his morning prep work. It went by a little quicker because he decided he wouldn't bother with his hair today. . .it wouldn't cooperate. When he first tried to style one antenna and it kept refusing to remain upright, he knew it was a hopeless battle. Besides, he once some people claiming it was becoming. . .well, why not test that? Even if Klavier was the one to say that; he kind of didn't mind!

Although it may seem strange he was actually going to follow Klavier's advice, well, Apollo assumed that he would have to get over what he did sometime. He was not totally forgiving him, no rather, he was intending to TRY and realize he wasn't doing anything entirely insane and unforgivable. The key word here is TRY.

Now that he was clean, dressed, and that hair not in place, Apollo gave one last look to the mirror. He briefly leaned closer to it, facial features revealing a little unease as he silently contemplated if this was really the right time to get over all that had happened. Could he seriously move on and never talk about it again – saving that stuff for the therapist?

_**0~0~0~0~0~**_

"I. . .I'm in his bedroom." The mystery dude commented once ungracefully falling through the opened window. His eyes widened as he took in every inch of the room, his hands began to tremble with anxiety, and he swore his heartbeat shouldn't have been as powerful as it felt. "This is where he sleeps. And I'm inside of it. Oh. . .my. . .God."

His natural voice was monotone void of emotions, but just stating obvious things about what he was a part of made it actually rise a little and it horribly clashed with his personality. He began to freak out at least a little, but not in a bad way. He was suddenly grinning like an idiot.

He clasped his hands to his mouth to try and conceal a very happy gasp. Once that was over, he removed his hands and commented aloud, "I expected he would have a nice choice in color coordinating. My house looks like the inside of a prison with its dull colors."

The guy sighed dreamily and collected himself once more. His eyes wandered all over the nicely-designed room in search of his obsession. He couldn't recall what made him so crazy about the guy in the first place; flipping through that magazine and seeing those pictures of him just triggered an attraction he only had for guys. . .okay, MAYBE more than one time. . .

He rather clumsily began bolting over to a clothes basket near the bed, however. He noticed dirty clothing articles poking out of it and he felt intoxicated enough to investigate such a thing. . .hey, why not? He would have to kill the time somehow before Apollo entered the room again. He swore however, he would only request that he find out his name and kiss him – then he'd jump out of the window and run down the streets and go broadcast his joy to the universe.

The random – oh what the heck we'll call him a fanboy in later details – guy crouched to the floor and he hurriedly snatched things like shirts and socks. . .he rather obsessively inhaled the scent of both. And soon removed his face from them long enough to grin and wonder aloud what kind of detergent he used because he still smell it. . .

Well, this fanboy totally wasn't creepy at all. Whew, there's hope for the world.

At least, that could have been said. Until; "Hey, there's some of his underwear!" Yeah, um. . .

You'd think this fanboy had discovered the promised land. His facial expression – so full of life and joy – very much described his state that way. At first, he did consider he was crossing a line that shouldn't have been even dreamed of. But his own desires; they outweighed logic.

Eagerly, and he swore he would control himself and not do this again, the fanboy dropped the shirts and pairs of socks. He then swiped some really worn gray boxer briefs – they were shoved against his nose and he inhaled the faded scent of the really strong detergent.

It was true, you know. Apollo found that seeing as he had this issue with constantly sweating in court, he should try really strong washing detergent even if it seemed less than-. . .ahem, that's irrelevant. . .

The point is, this guy was in ecstasy. He stood up, eyes rolling dreamily. "If I acquire the backbone to do it, I'm asking him where he gets his washing detergent and if I could get some too." The fanboy used all of his strength to stifle a fit of unmanly giggles and then he whirled around and collapsed onto the bed, dramatically getting very into the moment. He even more dramatically inhaled the essence of the undergarments.

. . .Then the bathroom door opened up loudly. Apollo stepped out and began leaving after swiping his cell phone, he stopped and stared.

The fanboy heard this. He was pulled out of his, er, moment. Stunned, he lowered the undergarments to his chest area and then sat up slightly and gawked at Apollo in return.

Not a word was uttered. There. . .there really wasn't any words to help this.

Apollo was torn over what kind of reaction he should have. Should he be uncaring, mortified, vexed, or not even acknowledge this? While he considered what to do, he took in the appearance of this apparent fanboy and found himself noting that he did look kind of familiar; he recalled seeing him watching from a reasonable distance around town.

There was no way he could say this guy looked ordinary. He was roughly around his height if not only slightly taller, he almost always looked blank unless he was having a 'moment', his dark hair reached his shoulders and looked as if it had not been washed in weeks, and he dressed in clothing like heavy ripped jackets and baggy pants – kind of like a hipster, really.

And at long last. . .he confronted him. Well, not really HIM, more like his freaking UNDERGARMENTS. Way to make an impression, dude. Work that magic 'cause we are waiting for it!

The entire moment was rather awkward. Apollo never believed this stranger would seriously go as far as to find out where he lives and spend his valuable time inhaling his clothes. And the fanboy never believed that he would encounter the source of his love of life itself so soon – it was so shocking.

The fanboy immediately recovered from shock and he hurriedly sat up and then leaped to his feet. He was scaring Apollo as he bolted over to him and lovingly gazed into his eyes – much too close for comfort of any kind. By the way, this guy needed to do something about those pimples trying to arise on the skin below his eyes.

"You've no idea how long I've waited for this." The fanboy commented breathlessly, hands clasping as he held a gaze with Apollo. Apollo, looking just as terrified as he did with the fangirls, he began to shrink away slightly. "Many times, I've seen you through the city many times. . .and I never believed we'd actually encounter! Man, you've also no idea how crazy you're making me – I never USED to be, I SWEAR."

Apollo said nothing, but he started to flush slightly as he lowered his eyes. The fanboy did too and he realized why he looked more than a little disturbed – because he was still grasping the undergarments he had been shamelessly inhaling.

". . .I look very insane, don't I?" The fanboy offered, putting on a guilty grin across his face.

"Y-yes. . ." Apollo replied rather bluntly. He laughed nervously, smiling in an equally nervous manner. He so didn't need to deal with this now, he hurriedly pulled out his cellphone with a flourish. "I'm calling the police this time!"

"THE POLICE?! Wait, you don't understand my advances! Please, don't! I only want to ask if I can take this underwear and put it under my pillow. . ."

_**0~0~0~0~0~**_

MEANWHILE. . . . .

It wasn't ideal to skip classes. But Marmalade convinced her to, what a bad influence the girl was.

Trucy swore she would get a hold back on reality and attend school, but first she was going to go to wherever magazines were sold and hope she could find a copy. Hmm, maybe that bookshop would be the ideal place to look consider it was located on her path to the school?

Within a few minutes, she found herself hurriedly entering the bookshop and not even stopping to greet the rude employee now standing at the cash register – no, not today because she knew what she had to do. Before the issues were sold out!

This was so shameful, maybe, especially considering Phoenix was now very aware of her secret. She knew she shouldn't have tried to hide it from him, he'd only find out somehow even if no one told him. Even if he was still not looking at her in the exact same manner as before, she still found herself an overly curious teenager whom just couldn't hold herself back.

Ah, the nostalgia will be so great. . .

"(Okay!)" Trucy thought to herself, a determined expression flashing across her features as she picked up the pace. "(This is my vow: I will not pick up this magazine ever again once I read the newest one! No more spending money just to see 'eye candy', no more helping Klavier narrow down a good time to snap pictures of Polly, and finally no more fanning the flames over Polly's situation. I didn't know it would last this long, and it's very entertaining, but. . .)" She found the magazine rack in her view, and released a held breath as she boldly approached it. "(He hasn't mentioned anything in several days, but I don't think Polly has gotten over it. . .what if he's so mortified that he'll decide it's not easy to overcome?)"

She couldn't help letting her palm meet her forehead in a very swift hit and run. Trucy then decided she'd take a moment to bask in the senseless. . .ness. . .of the scenario. Although that's not a word? "(Polly really worries me sometimes, I DO care about him and the fact he fails to see one good advantage he has over the world. . .that makes me feel down. I want him to gain confidence when it comes to that; maybe he won't be so awkward with people afterward and actually acquire a social life.)"

Well, Apollo was not going to decide to get over his. . ._**um**_. . .'exposure' if she kept these thoughts in the _**mind**_, yes? If anything was going to change, she needed to say this aloud in his earshot. So maybe he'd realize she was right and he couldn't be anymore wrong.

But, for now! Right now, she needed to check out the latest issue so she can bid it a proper farewell! Trucy approached the magazine rack, her eager fingers peeled back some issues of teen gossip crap, sports magazines, magazines featuring gardening topics. . .but she did not find the one she was looking for.

At least, until her fingers began to trail up the wrist of another. The owner of the wrist shrieked briefly and hurriedly leaped back with a magazine in hand. Trucy cringed too and then hurriedly leaned upright and found herself looking at. . .not-so-shocked-gasp! Ema!

This was so. . .! Well, er, NOT out of the blue at all!

Ema was, in fact, standing there holding the latest issue of that magazine. . .er. . .damn, that price sticker always in front of the title. She began to get her breathing pattern back in order and composed herself.

"Trucy. . .it's just you. I thought you may have been that creepy woman who works here – the one who always smiles and she tends to flirt with only me through subtext." Ema commented near breathlessly. She FINALLY calmed down and then stood up properly and gave Trucy a fond look. For a moment. Before she realized something, gesturing at her and looking offended. "What are you doing here?! I don't think it's acceptable for students to willingly not attend school – especially before summer break. . ."

"W-what?! I'm not ditching or anything!" Trucy tried to explain, horrified. She didn't want this revealed to the whole freaking store, and she didn't even know if Ema was that serious about education. "Hear me out: I am going to go to school in a few minutes. . .but first. . .I _**need **_to view that latest issue you're holding."

Ema's disapproving expression melted fast. Now she was looking mortified, and her eyes traveled a little lower to see that she was in fact holding that aforementioned issue. Just remembering her role in all of this, she gasped aloud and hid it behind her back.

". . .Come on, we're friends." Trucy tried to coax, putting on a sweet smile and slowly advancing upon Ema. But the other girl merely gave her a ticked off look and shook her head. Oh, that's right, they weren't very buddy-buddy officially. "Well. . .you and Daddy once worked together and acquired friendly thoughts of each other. . .wouldn't you naturally warm up to his family too?"

"You will try anything to make me give up the magazine issue. . .the last one. . ." Ema pointed out, still looking less than happy. She huffed and then slowly pulled the magazine out from behind. . .only slightly. "If you swear you won't screech like a stupid fangirl, you can share it with me."

Trucy grinned. And she felt prompted to burst into a fit of joy and throw some confetti in the air. But she kept up an epic composure and then eagerly accepted the magazine being placed in her palms. Ooh, words could not describe this. . .moment. . .?!

_**0~0~0~0~0~**_

Phoenix couldn't help it. Ever since he started paying this bookshop a visit once a week, he was unable to get over how indescribably epic some of these novels could be. He couldn't recall being much of a bookworm – especially in school, those books he was forced to read for a good grade and write a report on. . .they sucked.

This time, he was randomly skimming the mystery section and picked up a rather fascinating book. It was about a family, the wife being a secret criminal and only bending the laws to provide for her family because her husband lost two limbs and was finding it hard to adjust especially at the workplace. Something about her struggle to choose between what's right and wrong. Whatever the case, he was enjoying this tale. . .

"_**EEEEEEEEEK~**_"  
"_**MY EARS! I specifically told you to not scream – there's nothing very interesting about this!**_"

Phoenix found himself shocked. He briefly groaned in pain and massaged his throbbing ears. Once recovering, at least a little, he leaned against the bookshelf once more and proceeded to turn to page ten of the book.

He could have sworn he just overheard someone similar to Trucy screeching like a happy fangirl, and someone like Ema trying to rain on her parade.

Nah, that scenario didn't have a snowball's chance. Phoenix yawned into his palm and then proceeded to stare with much devoted attention at the novel.

_**0~0~0~0~0~**_

Customers and employees alike began to look their way after that fangirl screech filled the building. Ema was so taken aback that she literally stumbled backward momentarily and plugged her throbbing ears.

And Trucy kind of didn't give a care as to how much unwanted attention she was receiving. Even if she was aware, yeah, she doubted she would find it disturbing. So it's all good, right?

"He's in this issue again! Talk about ending this craze in the best way possible! Oh my God, Ema, look at this!" Trucy excitedly proclaimed to the whole building, not really caring about what kind of reputation she would acquire after this. She just hoped people would think she was cute in a childish way. She leaped over to Ema and grinned whilst flashing the cover to her view.

Ema really didn't want to have to see it again. . .it was bad enough actually having to be the one looking through that camera and seeing it all as it was happening. She was shuddering pathetically, trying to turn away and bury her eyes in her hands.

Stupid sexy Klavier! Now Ema was actually starting to fall under that spell! She cracked, hands lowering and eyes taking one mere peek at the magazine cover flashed to her view. She couldn't believe this entire process took thirteen freaking seconds. . .

But there was the picture of Klavier she shamefully remembered taking for him. The photo was taken in his bedroom again, but he was draped over the middle of it on his back letting his head dangle off the edge. He almost looked to be upside down in this one. He had one hand tucked behind his head beneath his mussed blond hair falling down and showing off the flawless. . .ness, the other hand was raised and making a beckoning gesture as if just enticing someone to meet him on that bed for reasons inappropriate to say, and his legs kind of just rested on the bed.

Oh, and he was basically naked again – but you probably saw that coming. Yes, no covering whatsoever over his upper torso, undergarments were visible at his ankles, the only thing preserving modesty was the bed sheet lying over his crotch area. . .although even that wasn't covering much considering the readers were only a few centimeters from all out flashing.

If Trucy couldn't muster a fangirl screech the first time, OF COURSE she'd do it now. She was ogling everything. . .but mostly that expression of his. That was the facial expression of someone who was not at all shy about revealing they were sexy and they knew it. That smile. . .so confident. . ._**oh yeah**_.

"Trucy, close your mouth and wipe that drool from your chin. It's disturbing."

Trucy promptly cringed and dragged herself kicking and screaming out of the trance. She became mildly self-conscious and shoved her mouth to close, and her eyes shifted as she hastily cleaned off her chin.

Ema stood there glaring daggers at the magazine cover. Nothing in the world would make her be okay with what had happened. . .not even that plate of the rice dish Klavier allowed her to take home. Now, if this was a certain overly-self conscious someone else. . .Well~. . .

"H-how can you stand there looking mad?!" Trucy suddenly asked with horror, fully noticing Ema's less than pleased state. She still held the magazine with one hand, the thing remaining close to her face. "This is Klavier! How can you not be joining me and falling to the floor in a pathetic form of happiness?!"

"He's not my type, okay? I just don't find that attractive. . ." Ema flatly responded, angrily clawing the strap of her bag and her eyes roamed left and right quickly and wildly. "The worst part in all of this was that I didn't WANT to know he was going to do this again. Now I have to deal with you pathetic fangirls screaming your lungs out at this damn, shameless-"

". . .Whoa! Apollo and Klavier are BOTH on page eighteen!"

"D-did. . .did you just say _**Apollo**_?! Give me that. . .!"

_**0~0~0~0~0~**_

With the click of the lock, Apollo found himself at long last safe and sound within his bathroom. He previously had been involved in bolting all over the room, trying to dodge the advances of his lusty fanboy and attempt to find out more background information.

The fanboy, while following after him and climbing over any furniture and objects he used to shield himself with, he looked extremely dreamy as he happily answered any questions. He found out that this guy was twenty years old, single, no friends, his family thinks the fact he falls for the guys is just a faze, and he's currently hoping to work at the bookshop downtown because his passion for books was strong enough to be considered his ultimate downfall. Oh. And his current goal was to be whisked away to a perfect fairytale location by Apollo and eventually cause him to return his 'love'.

. . .Well, at least he had his life straightened out.

Apollo did manage to dial the police. While hiding in the closet – insert a much too easy closet joke here – a few moments ago, he did manage to call them and request help. The guy who answered sounding VERY unenthusiastic and it seemed he didn't even take him freaking seriously; but mentioned they would be there as fast as they could. And then the fanboy found the key to the closet and dragged him out only to resume the chase for his obsession.

Now all alone to wait for the police, Apollo stumbled back to the cabinets and he slid down to the floor, relieved that this crazy event was soon to end. He could resume his day and hopefully forget that this ever happened. . .maybe later he would even swallow his disgust and call Klavier to request a way to repel a fanboy. Did Klavier ever deal with fanboys?

Trying to calm down, Apollo let his eyes flicker to a close and he took a few breaths as he let his head fall back against the counter under the sink. All was silent. He was in security. Help was soon to arrive.

"So. . .did you lose that guy?"

Apollo smiled, feeling accomplished. "Yes. . .I think he's still in the bedroom trying to get inside." Wait. . .who was he talking to? Realization quickly dawned, Apollo's eyes snapped open and he hurriedly craned his neck to gaze in the direction of the bathtub area. "What the-?! When did you-?!"

Surprise! There was the fanboy sitting on the edge of the bathtub, once leg crossed over the other and his hands comfortably tucked behind his head. Oh, and he was giving him the 'ready for lovemaking' eyes.

Apollo was far from pleased. His eyes narrowed angrily and he soon lifted himself to full height and approached the guy.

Of course, the fanboy was ecstatic of their proximity. He sighed dreamily. "That ticked off expression, man, that turns me on. Wait. . .should I have revealed that?" He promptly looked flustered. Before gathering composure and returning to smiling like a loony person.

Apollo just reached for his arm and pulled him off his behind to full height. He was not oblivious to the guy basically melting from the touch and visibly struggling to stand properly as he was still holding onto his arm.

"Look, what's-your-name, I'm not trying to be too rude. . .but you're driving me insane." Apollo mentioned sternly, glaring into those rolling eyes. "I'm not worth swooning over, you're better off trying dating websites if you want something like that. Anyway, what do you have to say for yourself?"

"I want to be your stalker." The guy answered in a daze, smiling and trembling.

Apollo opened his mouth to speak. . .and promptly closed it. He kind of, he just couldn't, well. . .what the hell? He felt prompted to inform this fanboy that he already been something of a stalker before – he would always watch him when he traveled here and there. . .but maybe he didn't realize he had been doing a pathetic job at being on the down low.

"Whether you like it or not, I'm going to stalk you." The fanboy mentioned without any shame. He leaned even closer and grasped Apollo's shoulders. . .it caused Apollo to cringe and drop his cellphone. "Now, before I leave, is it okay if I kiss you?"

Apollo merely returned to looking horrified. The level of his horror was so high that's impossible to describe in much detail. Let's just say that it was the same amount as the first time he was cornered by fangirls.

_**0~0~0~0~0~**_

People bustling up and down the sides of the street paused momentarily to stare up at the apartment. On the fire escape, there was someone crouching at the open window watching. . .something. . .going on. Really loud shouting and lots of other noises could be heard.

"_**IT'S NOT GOING TO HAPPEN! I'M NOT LETTING FEAR PARALYZE ME THIS TIME!**_"

"_**Come on! I only want one kiss – it doesn't even have to last a long time, thirty seconds at the most!**_"

"_**THIS IS TOO INAPPROPRIATE – WE JUST MET!**_"

"_**Well, what's the big deal?! I'm so head over heels that I can't seem to contain myself! Don't run away, love!**_"

"_**S-stop it! Where the hell are the police?!**_"

"_**Oh, you know them. They either got stuck in traffic or will never show up – I'm placing my bet on the latter. . .this means nothing can stop me from persuading you to kiss me. WOO! THIS IS AWESOME!**_"

"_**COME TO YOUR FREAKING SENSES! WHERE DO YOU PEOPLE ACQUIRE THESE FANTASIES OF ME BEING SO DES. . .!**_"

And then all was silent. The spectators on the ground shrugged their shoulders and proceeded to carry on with their way.

_**0~0~0~0~0~**_

There was indeed someone on the fire escape watching the whole thing. Frankly, he was both stunned and almost amused. He knew the context of what was happening because he had been there ever since the fanboy was caught. . .becoming intimate with the undergarments.

Not so surprisingly – he has made this a habit you know – Klavier was the one hanging out on the fire escape. He crouched at the window gazing inside, as soon as Apollo had been yanked against the obsessive dude's body by the wrists and was soon frozen in horror by the encounter of their lips, he couldn't help rather loudly whistling at that. Just to get their attention at least.

Just for one moment, yes it was very brief, the fanboy thought he had just stepped into the promised land and his life was now very great. His obsessive quirk was really getting satisfied and he only regretted that kiss being so short because of the whistle scaring him into releasing his obsession.

On the other hand, Apollo was certain his world really did fall off the axis for a brief moment and that certainly wasn't a good thing. He couldn't determine whether he was more horrified or mortified, maybe he was both, and even more so when he overheard that _**very familiar **_whistle. Oh God, no. Not now. Unfortunately, the ways of the world had no mercy. And as soon as he was released and acquired his personal space again, he began spitting and desperately wiping off his tongue – he swore that guy tried to insert his own and make them meet.

The wost part in all of this? Klavier. . .he was holding his camera and aiming at them as if he tried and failed to get a picture of that. He noticed they were gawking at him with both horror and embarrassment, and he was quick to grin very nervously and rapidly shove the camera back into his pocket. . .just. . .pretend that didn't almost happen.

We're calling it: A-W-K-W-A-R-D. Fitting, isn't it?

At long last, as if playing the role of a scolding parental figure whom walked in the son about to 'get to know' his new 'friend', Klavier shook his head all while smiling impishly. "Herr Forehead, don't you think _**I**_ would have liked to be _**invited **_to your affairs. . .? I understand you're rather popular and you've so many at your feet-"

"Oh God, don't even bother saying anything. . ." Apollo promptly interrupted him. He groaned afterward and then buried his face in his hands. Suddenly feeling like waking up today was a TERRIBLE idea. "I already know the drill: this fanboy slash stalker is mistaken for a lover, you came here on a 'science class field trip', and my life hasn't been restored AT ALL. Am I correct?"

Klavier and the fanboy both gazed at each other, startled to realize he just summed up the routine. They couldn't argue with that if they TRIED. . .

When nothing was said by either of his guests, Apollo slowly peeled his fingers back and dared to look at them. Of course, they were staring and looking hopelessly speechless so that didn't help his mortification – if it was even supposed to in the first place. We're looking into the context of that.

"Okay, that's more than enough STARING." Apollo pointed out, the staring was unholy and he was not fond of such things. "Everybody out, and don't forget your belongings!"

Klavier promptly glanced at the camera sticking out of his pocket.

The fanboy looked downward too. At the underwear still in his hand. He bravely asked; "Does that mean you're letting me keep your underwear?"

_**0~0~0~0~0~**_

MEANWHILE. . . . .

Inside of a small and very solemn-looking office, a man perhaps in his forties or slightly older stepped in. His eyes shifted left and right, he even gazed over his shoulder to view the hopefully-deserted hallway.

He smirked, relieved to see that he was alone for now. There was much business with all of the magazines to print, but the editor guy found himself not caring at the moment.

"Ah, I love this time of the day." The editor guy mentioned to himself in his snobby voice. He gracefully spun around on his toes, kicked the door closed, and then sauntered over to his desk. "I always say there's nothing wrong with a 'liquor break' now and then."

The editor guy collapsed into the chair, propped his legs on the very unorganized desk and scooped up a tall bottle of his favorite alcoholic beverage; the one he was able to get for free because he befriended the owner of that bar-by-day-strip-club-by-night. He sighed dreamily as he began to open the lid-

_**SLAM! **_"FATHER. . .!"

"AH!" In shock, the editor guy did open the lid. . .and a lot of the contents exploded out all over his very expensive shirt. The one with the perfectly-placed buttons and very soft collar too! "MOTHER OF GOD, WHAT INHUMAN. . .oh. . .A-Angel, it's you. . ."

The editor guy swore his life was flashing before his eyes. It certainly was something he saw. . .going back to his supposedly tear-jerking childhood and leading up to this very moment of his daughter angrily standing in the doorway.

There she was, hands reaching up to her very long black hair – this time she removed the blonde streaks she usually dyed with it – and was yanking it so strongly it was surprising she hadn't ripped it all out yet. She unusually wasn't sporting any of her more expensive and beautiful clothes. . .instead sporting a an old faded gray tank top, knee-length blue green jean shorts, and yet she still wore classy vivid pink flat shoes.

. . .Yeah she was ticked off. She only wore something nice to be seen in when she was happy. And suddenly, the editor guy facepalmed and questioned why he had to get carried away with his wife on their honeymoon.

The fangirl, now addressed as. . .heh. . .Angel. . .she continued to tug on her locks even as she angrily explained her reason for showing up, "I am so ticked off! Get that disgusting crap out of your hand, because you have some phones to ring up!"

"It's my liquor break!" The editor guy whined in return, refusing to let go of his bottle. He no longer seemed refined or even halfway respectable, just like a drunken teenager refusing to listen to his parents. Father of the year material, people. "Angel, I already gave you some money to see that new teen drama movie. . .can't you be grateful for once?"

"This hasn't ANYTHING to do with the movie! Besides. . .it doesn't start until three anyway. I'm here because I've waited one month, and I can't stand not having what I want!"

"What do you want?! I give in to practically EVERY impulse of yours. . ."

"I don't have HIM."

"Who?!"

Angel – Hah hah – she approached the desk and flopped down on it. She angrily glared into her powerless father's eyes. "Do you remember that particular guy who submitted pictures for your men-exploiting magazine? The one with the really large forehead? I once found him and discovered the name was Apollo."

The editor guy leaned back and thought for a second, also using this pause to hurriedly drown his personal problems with alcohol. And jeez, it tasted especially good today! He promptly snapped a finger with realization. "Oh yes! Mr. What's-his-name! You. . .er. . .could you explain what you mean by 'not having' him?"

Air rushed through her nostrils and she looked ticked off enough to explode. But Angel didn't do anything drastic, yet, she still folded her arms across her chest and was practically crushing it with the intensity. For the love of God, they make pills for that. "You've said it yourself, Father. . .I get everything I want when I want it. So WHY can't I have a boyfriend?! I HATE being single when I'm so blindly lovestruck!"

The editor guy stared, eyes so bugged out. He promptly took another long round of the beverage, just hoping soon enough he would be so drunk that he wouldn't remember this. And finally, "Lovestruck? Where was I when you started paying that kind of attention to the male population?"

"Hey, I'm a teenager – it's normal." Angel rather tonelessly replied, looking as blank as a robot or something. She sighed irritatedly and then lifted herself and furiously began to pace. "I saw those pictures of him. . .I knew I had to meet him. I saw those eyes up close and he freaked out and acted like I was the most horrifying he had ever seen. That was when my heart started pumping so fast I though I'd have to run down the street to chase after it~" She sighed dreamily and then began to twirl around on her toes.

Meanwhile, the editor guy just facepalmed. And that's all that has to be said.

"I want him, Father. I failed the first time, but this time could be different." She suddenly looked like the spawn of the devil. Angel whirled around and forcefully and equally painfully slammed her palm on a cleared space of the desk. "SO CALL HIM! And tell him that if he knows what's _**best **_for him. . .he'll meet your very **_lovely _**and _**saintly **_daughter at. . ."

The editor guy sighed and rested his cheek on his palm. One bottle of the alcohol in the other, he felt more than a little prepared to down the whole thing after she left. He couldn't say no to those eyes locked on him and the very half lovestruck and half insane tone she used.

Oh, he had such a bad feeling about this. He didn't want to screw up that guy with the foreheads' life. Well. . .screw it up more than what it already was. Yeah, whatever the case. . .proceed with caution, people.

_**0~0~0~0~0~**_

". . .To be honest, you didn't have to offer to take a 'friendly stroll' with me. Walking and talking like two childhood friends REALLY isn't going to help." Apollo complained for what felt like the twenty-eighth time now. Even as he looked very unenthusiastic, moping alongside Klavier.

Klavier, in contrast, he was casual and calm. His pace rather upbeat and his head high. Well, at least someone was enjoying this 'outing'. He loved it when he would give in to his very effective 'bat your eyes like a girl and look cute' routine.

Yeah, life so did not suck right now~

It seemed aimless how they were taking the time to walk down the street rather than taking some type of transportation. After the fanboy fled the scene – worry not, he was right over there in the alleyways stalking Apollo – Klavier rather randomly declared he had something he needed to discuss with him. . .and it also involved a 'surprise'. And who knows what that could mean.

Jesus, take the wheel. The big countdown clock looms. . .until Apollo's theoretical world tumbles off of the equally theoretical axis.

Just so one is aware, Apollo TOTALLY wasn't swayed by Klavier's dedication and the batting of his eyes. He TOTALLY wasn't close to forgiving him. And he's TOTALLY not shifting his eyes right now.

He was only doing this because he originally intended to go out into town with his head high and not give a care about what as happened in the past. Apollo, however, became more than a little self-conscious when they would wait for traffic to clear. . .and he would overhear what sounded like random girls becoming giggly – and when he fearfully stared at them, they either got even louder and left without a word or just grinned in an eerily suggestive manner and then hurriedly took their leave.

Klavier wasn't much help. He merely tried and failed not to laugh when Apollo groaned and then approached him and buried his face in his arm as a last resort.

At long last, they arrived at the destination Klavier had been leading. When he noticed the outside of the building, he stopped immediately and beamed before gazing down at the pathetic form of Apollo still clawing his arm and burying his face into it.

"Here we are, Herr Forehead! Um. . .if you are finished having an intimate moment with my arm?" Admittedly, Klavier found that more than a little. . .how to say this. . .well, worrying. Though he couldn't help his arms were just as nicely-built as everything else.

It was like having a bucket of cold thrown on him while he was sleeping. Apollo promptly cringed and he hurriedly was forced to accept realization. He was looking nothing short of scandalized as he reeled his face away and then tried – and failed – to act composed and not caring.

"A-at least. . .I don't make out with pillows after I fall asleep from drinking too much." Apollo quickly tried to retort, quickly thinking that MAYBE he could restore some kind of pride at least. Although still flustered, he bravely gazed at Klavier.

For some reason, Klavier just reeled away looking scandalized with himself. Perhaps. . .because the thought of what he could have done whilst sleeping the night Apollo took him in, it was extremely mortifying.

He did decide to drop the subject, and there was much rejoicing.

Oh, wait, why was he forgetting what he led Apollo to in the first place? Hurriedly, Klavier recovered from the fail moment and then he glanced back at him all smiles and casual. . .ness. "Herr Forehead, you can see that we're at the bookshop, yes?"

Apollo promptly stopped reliving the moment he saw his companion displaying his love for a pillow, and then gazed up at the building. His eyes widened with complete horror; yet he managed to stand there and NOT run away like some kind of easily-freaked out maniac. "Why are we here?! This is the exact same place I discovered those pictures in the magazine!" His knuckles began to tremble and made this very cringe-worthy crunch noise as they curled in. But then he tried to calm down, at least a little, and reached for Klavier's arm and he yanked him away against the side of the wall that connected the bookshop with the alleyway. "Did you bring me here on this 'friendly stroll' just to bring up bad memories. . .?"

Klavier allowed himself to be shoved against the wall, only slightly painfully. He still had no shame and managed an angelic smile for Apollo. . .which so wasn't helping him seem cute right now.

"You probably just want me to see that picture you took the last time. . .what page is it on? Perhaps page seventeen with some even better-looking random guy alongside?"

"Herr Forehead, I think you're slipping off of the correct-"

"Oh, then let me guess again! We can do this all freaking day – even with my new found stalker watching us right now. . ." Apollo and even Klavier, they both craned their necks and gazed at the fanboy slash stalker currently trying to hide deep in the alley and looking at them with shock. They both managed to wave casually before returning to their own exchange.

It was child's play to break free from Apollo's hold. Klavier rather simply pushed away just a little and then sidestepped – and thus he was free. He proceeded to whirl around and then saunter over to one of the tables nearby.

Apollo furiously folded his arms and just glared as he watched his 'companion' approach the table and gather a magazine left behind. He believed he didn't need to see that magazine's cover. . .he had the bad theory of what it could be; of course he was correct. It was that same trashy magazine causing his life to collide with hell itself.

Finally, Klavier returned. He held the magazine at the side of his leg and didn't reveal it. . .yet. He surprisingly looked a little more serious and couldn't seem to make his eyes meet Apollo's. He nervously hesitated, and then, "I can't deny I did sneak into the talent agency while you were there, and yes. . .I did get some snapshots. You more than likely believe I used one of them in this current issue."

"You should know it's too soon for apologies. . .I won't listen to them anyway." Apollo promptly cut in, just hoping to inform him that he wouldn't give a care if he fell at his feet begging for forgiveness. Well. . .on _**second thought**_. . .

"Apologies would be acceptable. . .but that's not what I'm trying to do right now. I want you to be aware of this fact: I did not insert them into this issue." Klavier nervously averted his eyes, and he swore his tone was starting to lower in a sheepish manner. Jeez, that always sucked when it happened. But perhaps this was for the better, because Apollo immediately broke his glare and looked very relieved. "You could say I felt kind of bad for you when I realized how it's not very easy for the inexperienced to deal with sudden popularity. Or maybe. . .I'm not out to get you and make your life suck? Whatever the case, it's why I only inserted two pictures of myself this time."

There was a very long moment of silence. And it was very stress-inducing and generally hard to penetrate with words. But at long last. . .Apollo managed to put his eyes back in his head and make his frozen thoughts thaw and process this new information.

He lowered his head, doing this to prevent himself from being caught. . .softly smiling as if he threw stress of his shoulders for good. "But you had a very good chance to exploit me even more. . .it would have entertained you to see me get stalked very excessively from that guy and have to bail me out when fangirls raided by apartment. Trucy me informed a little while ago how you've been enjoying this."

"Ahem. . .she. . .she could have been _**exaggerating**_ the details." Klavier was quick to try and save face with. Nervously pulling at his jacket and wondering why the temperature just soared dangerously.

"No, she sounded sincere to me. She said the reason you kept those original pictures on your camera before its death in my bathtub was. . .due to the fact you 'go both ways', or something like that-"

Oh God, Klavier didn't need to hear this. He was prompt in cutting him off – he knew this tactic would work because it did the first time – by flashing the magazine cover to his view desperately.

Before one could count to three, Apollo's eyes already fell on the cover and locked there with extreme awe and intense dedication that you will never be able to copy in your life. In record time, his hands began to tremble rather pathetically and his cheeks began to sport a shade of pink.

Ahem. . .not that there was anything hypocritical about that. If Apollo could find the use of his mind, he'd probably just argue that it was Klavier's fault for choosing to be as scantily-clad without totally flashing everyone as possible. Yeah, that seemed legit! Let's remember that one!

". . .Now that I've caught your attention," Klavier paused to hurriedly stifle a brief moment of laughter. He really didn't need Apollo knowing that he found his sudden fascination. . .entertaining. After all that has happened recently, it's best to be quiet about it. He rather proudly smiled and then waved the magazine around – Apollo's wide eyes followed it with no hesitation. "I want you to be honest in replying to my upcoming question. Do you think it's destroying my life to send these pictures off to such 'garbage' and allow others to drool over it?"

Apollo really wasn't listening until he realized he really did prompt him with such a question. He was quick to recover, putting his eyes back in his head and not forgetting to flick the precious bodily fluids from the corner of his mouth – when the hell did THAT happen?

But a very entertained Klavier was awaiting his reply. Apollo composed himself and then tried to keep his eyes on what was in front of him and not the magazine cover. Bravely he replied, "Of course it's not destroying your life!"

Klavier nodded with satisfaction and then he shifted his eyes. "Why do you believe my life hasn't been destroyed?"

Apollo didn't know where this was going, he felt a tense swerve in this moment. But whatever the case – briefly slapping himself to focus on important things when his eyes fell to the cover – he boldly looked him in the eyes and carried on; "Because you're so 'hot', I guess flashing the whole city isn't SO regrettable as long as you're pleasant to look at. . .but some people aren't so lucky."

Randomly, Klavier moved a little closer and then held the magazine behind his back with one hand. Using the other to press his luck by inching it closer to Apollo's shoulder – which was in fact swatted away before it could land there. "Are you saying that some people naturally look less than appealing? There's not a thing they can do to change that?"

"Of course! YOU may not believe it, but some people work too freaking hard to look appealing because EVERYONE can only look at the surface. That's why the divorce numbers sky rocket."

"Herr Forehead, what if I argued that someone may look pleasant to look at and they fail to realize it?"

"Good for that person. Tell him or her I'm VERY thrilled."  
Now Klavier began to almost smirk, knowing very well where he was hoping to take these seemingly useless exchanges. He wasn't oblivious to the glaring eyes locked on him as he began to drift around Apollo gracefully and teasingly – yes, just to see if he would finally get angry and full scale ask him what he was planning.

"I hate dragging this on, but I feel I should mention there's a chance one particular person in this area has some issues with the way he sees himself. Yes, he's stubborn and won't let anyone convince him that he's not too bad to look at. It could be due to the fact everyone loves to make fun of him and constantly act as if he's capable of nothing. . ." Klavier paused, not looking in Apollo's direction. In a dramatic manner, he rose a hand and rested it over his forehead. He didn't have to look behind him to know that Apollo was staring with utter confusion rather than understanding. "Maybe this one guy should listen to those trying to help. He may the only one whom can undercover a moral by the end and perhaps teach everyone this lesson."

"Okay, now you're just babbling gibberish." Apollo suddenly interrupted tonelessly. To say that he was not amused, well, that's a hardcore understatement at its finest. He approached the very dramatic Klavier and turned him around to face him. "Am I supposed to look between the lines and understand whatever you're hinting at? Or should I forget this and ask why you originally used yourself as an example."

Well. . .he may have wasted a few precious moments of his life he would never get back. But Klavier did not despair, because he was certain that later Apollo would recall his supposedly wise words and compare them to himself. . .he would also undercover a moral that everyone was intended to know.

Because a lot of stuff has happened. . .but Klavier can't seem to find the moral. He assumed he would find it later, at least by the time the fall of the action occurred. . .but so far: nothing. Not one theoretical trace of moral or any lesson for him to learn. And that sucks.

Oh well. Should a moral be THAT important; it would have theoretically slapped him in the face by this point. So let's just forget about that, hey, Apollo and Klavier, even the stalker of the former did.

Klavier returned to another thing he wanted to show him. The second picture of him in the magazine. While a very baffled Apollo looked totally baffled – yeah that was so a double use of the word baffled at its finest – he flipped to page eighteen where he was told it would be. . .and then he made some kind of. . .er, sound.

It may have been a gasp, perhaps intended to be at least ten times more dramatic like someone performing in a very over the top movie. But with Klavier, it sounded more like he just- you know. . .that's best left up to imagination than anything. Apollo even cringed upon hearing it and its many different interpretations.

Klavier was standing there looking very stunned for reasons unknown as he stared at the magazine picture. Either he found himself sexy or he was having inappropriate thoughts of a random guy. Or maybe the aforementioned possible random guy had excessive body hair.

"K-Klavier, what are you doing? You're disturbing me." Apollo felt the need to admit that, especially considering he wasn't getting the best theory of what happened now. He looked just as worried as he felt, shakily approaching Klavier.

Klavier, however, his eyes were wide and he swore that a flash of heat was soaring from his cheeks up to his ear tips. "Th-that picture. . .Herr Forehead. . .page eighteen. . ." Gasp! Apparently, he was so stunned that he could only say words that have a summary of the moment!

"Whatever you found in that trash, I'm certain it's not THAT BAD." Apollo tried to say to lighten the mood. He dared to grin with amusement. Amusement he so knew he would regret. And while Klavier continued to act horribly flustered out of his right mind, Apollo made a 'tsk tsk' sound and swiped the magazine away. "Allow me to glance at page eighteen and see what's wrong with it. Let me guess first: did you take a second picture of yourself and the angle is more unflattering than you thought?"

Tsk tsk, Apollo. One does not simply treat a situation of this level with that kind of attitude. And he was soon to learn his lesson. . .and it all it took was him to flip to page eighteen straightaway to find out what made him so flabbergasted.

. . .He discovered the reason. But his reaction probably wasn't all that overly-

_**0~0~0~0~0~**_

"_**I'M IN THE MAGAZINE AGAIN?! OH MY GOD. . .WHAT WILL I. . .! OH SCREW THIS, I'M GOING BACK HOME!**_"

People whom were bustling left and right paused to stare at the strange guy grappling a magazine and yelling his lungs out over it. Even the doors to the bookshop opened – followed by Ema and Trucy poking their heads out and staring with curiosity at the commotion.

Well. . .screw the thought of his reaction not being overly-dramatic. But worry not Apollo, a harem will be in the making in no time! Wait. . .what?

_**0~0~0~0~0~**_

CHAPTER POSTSCRIPT 1/2

It wouldn't have been so bad if it was just Klavier on that page and maybe some random guy next to him. To be honest, his picture WOULD have been very distracting even though in this one he at least wore undergarments – that showoff acrobatic pose of his helped matters for him – and yes Apollo could admit to being just a little distracted by it for a few seconds. Not. . .ENTIRELY or anything. . .ahem. . .

Now, he was more heavily concerned of the second picture. Oh, what is so bad about that, you may ask? The fact that when he glanced at it; he was looking at himself! This picture obviously was taken when he was staying over at the talent agency last month. . .because. . .well, he was totally undressed and gawking at self in the full mirror. From the angle one could see both him and the reflection, arms resting behind his head and everything from head to toe in plain sight.

There was censorship however – a rectangular label stating the theme of the picture covering the crotch area. Well. . .ahem, only slightly. Hey, what? It's to keep the readers of the magazine interested, duh.

Perhaps the most 'scandalizing' thing about the picture was that label of censorship. The, um, 'theme' description went a little like this: "_**WARNING: Look, don't touch! May cause third-degree burns!**_" YEAH. . .

See, because that implies the focus of this picture is too hot to touch both figuratively and literally- we're shutting up now. . .

Well, Klavier's first picture didn't make sense either. The label being a co-. . .er. . .that's too easy. AHEM, blocking out anything 'controversial' clearly stated: "_**Look at this picture, now look at your bedroom. You're disappointed to not find this.**_" double time YEAH. . .

See, because that implies you were so turned by the picture that you wanted to see that same thing waiting for- you know it's best to not elaborate.

Apollo. . .he wasn't taking this so well. After all that has happened, after somehow salvaging his strength and remaining on his feet, he finally passed out. His eyes rolled back and he soon began to fall; he was caught by Klavier however and then set down against the outer wall of the bookshop.

His stalker remained close by, eyes wide and tearing as he thought that he had passed on before his time.

Klavier and Trucy both crouched to the ground attempting to wake him up. The latter had taken the magazine issue and was desperately waving it in his face. . .she CLAIMED before doing so that she 'could handle this'. Yes, because waving the source of one's unconsciousness in their face would help matters.

Rest assured: people were walking by and staring at Klavier and Trucy strangely. . .but they soon decided it was best to keep their eyes ahead and hurriedly flee the scene. Pretend they saw NOTHING.

"Come on, Polly! You have to wake up!" Trucy began to desperately say whilst the grip on the magazine tightened and she waved it extremely fast.

Klavier briefly ignored the scenario. He fully realized her presence, eyebrows raising curiously. "Schools are in session at this hour. Why were you in the bookshop anyway?"

Trucy promptly froze, busted. She reeled the magazine issue away and sent a guilty smile in his direction. Apparently, Apollo's condition could wait. "Uh. . .I wanted to try and copy Marmalade by reforming myself? By the way, Klavier, those are some NICE pictures~"

Complimented, Klavier was more than a little joyous. It was almost as if he was not trying to make someone wake up and then discovering a student skipping school. He rather suggestively leaned a little closer and then mentioned; "I can take even BETTER pictures just for you, you know. Would you want that with or without censorship?"

Trucy promptly did what any other intoxicated teenage girl would do in that moment. Her cheeks lit up red and her eyes widened so much that it looked as if they'd burst. And we ALL know she was going to calm down for a moment and then give him the okay and order it without-

"They better HAVE censorship, if you know what I mean. . ."

Klavier and Trucy promptly fell out of. . .whatever kind of moment they were having and then recalled Apollo's existence. Hurriedly, they looked back at him and could see that he was able to slump against the wall and was conscious again. However, Apollo was groaning just a little and massaging his temples. . .probably wondering what the hell happened and WHY he awoke to THAT conversation.

"You're not dead~" Trucy promptly cheered – forgetting the previous topic. For now. She flung herself at Apollo and proceeded to happily wrap her arms around him in something of an air-cutting-off glomp.

"Yeah. . .I-I'll be okay. . .maybe. . ." Apollo laughed a little nervously, using up oxygen to do that. He promptly weakly struggled to crawl out from under Trucy's glomp. . .yes, he literally did have to crawl and she didn't release until Klavier peeled her off. Once she was off and he was more aware to his surroundings, Apollo sat up properly and worriedly looked at them. "Sh-should I even ask what just happened? Did I pass out or something?"

Trucy merely smiled. Either at his lack of recollection or because Klavier was taking his time in releasing his arms from her torso. That smile didn't leave, even as she reached for the magazine and presented him with page eighteen.

In a very horrible way, memories flooded back into his mind. Apollo stopped and stared at the picture of himself, feeling all of his blood gather in his cheeks. Yeah, feeling it.

"This picture is really good! Even Ema said that looking it was sure to make her want to run to her room and scream like a fangirl. . .the thought of her doing that scares me. . .but! Anyway, you must have been so distracted by your own hotness that you passed-POLLY!"

Trucy promptly dropped the magazine and she hurriedly launched herself over to Apollo and tightly held him by his shoulders. His eyes suddenly began to roll back and he was near collapsing. Of course she was horrified!

Either he needed to check his blood pressure, or he was so not enjoying this turn of events. Whatever the case, he was once more unconscious in Trucy's arms. She looked on worriedly, actually kind of wishing Ema did not flee from the bookshop to go home momentarily and release her fangirl. . .ness. . .

Out of the blue, a cellphone began ringing. Klavier seemed to not care about the passing out scenario much, for now, as he reached into his pocket and pulled out the phone. He stared at the number flashing on the screen. . .kind of bewildered by it.

He couldn't meet Trucy's curious eyes and tell her whom it was. He didn't need her to know that he was spending a lot of time with the editor guy and that person just called. It was safe for both of their reputations that no one knew of their drinking misadventures. . .

Jeez, some people just can't focus on the right scenario sometimes.

_**0~0~0~0~0~**_

CHAPTER POSTSCRIPT 2/2

Phoenix sighed, still lost in intoxication from reading the remaining parts of that chapter. He found that book very enjoyable, but only read thirteen chapters because he knew that often really good books have the WORST endings. So, he decided enough was enough.

He stretched his fingers just a little, trying to get some feeling back. But it was during this time when he thought could overhear talking. Curious, Phoenix strained his ears and he peeked around the side of the bookshelf.

He could see a very mysterious guy who looked like the stalker type. He was dressed like that of a hipster and his hair looked so filthy and hazardous to look at.

He also noticed a girl who looked very similar to the fangirl who showed up at the door of the talent agency last month – her hair only lacking the blonde streaks but she wore an expensive white blouse and very long and feminine blueish green skirt. And he knew she was that same person. . .because of her voice.

It looked more than a little suspicious for two shady characters like that to be chatting in front of the section for every biography one can think of – who puts the biography section after the mystery section anyway?

". . .How did you know I was stalking him, Angel?" The guy asked with horror, cowering under her eyes and looking like he could use a hug. Poor thing.

"Please, you don't think your own relatives would not keep in touch. . .do you? Besides, I have listened in on your, ahem, fanboying when you thought you were all alone." The fangirl mentioned, smiling very wickedly. For someone so tiny and non-threatening. . .that smile was most unholy. "If you have been stalking him so long, surely you do know where he goes and how I could 'just happen' to encounter him."

"You said that Uncle-"

"Yes! I KNOW I just said that Father would call that Klavier person and contact Apollo through him. . .but I can't wait THAT LONG for a reply!" The fangirl angrily began to stomp her foot, it echoed and caused the guy to cower even more. God, imagine having to be related to something like her. . . "Seeing as you're obsessed with him too; you can tell me where he usually goes. And you will tell me now."

"I don't think I should do that. He already thinks I'm crazy, he may begin to believe he can never approach me again."

"You should know that's for the best! You're not his type – and everyone knows the gay option is only good for fanservice until it loses its popularity fast!"

"I think I actually have a chance, Angel! Look, he even let me have some of his underwear."

"Underwear?! Oooooh. . .you know what they say about giving your underwear to someone else. . ."

"Heh, has he given you anything? I THINK NOT~"

"Oh, don't start bragging to me! Maybe you've his underwear, but it's all in the WAY you acquire it. By the time I am finished with him, if he doesn't give me anything to remember the experience by. . .I'll take matters into my own hands by leaving my panties at his doorstep."

"GASP. I am SO worried now. . ."

"_**WHAT THE HELL MAKES YOU THINK THAT WON'T WORK?!**_"

"Angel, I've seen many an upskirt to know you don't wear them. . ."

"YOU LOOKED. . .?!"

Phoenix just looked like he needed a good round of brain bleach. He promptly reeled himself away from their. . .exchanges. Letting his palm rest on his forehead the entire time.

He wasn't sure what just happened. . .he wasn't sure what to think of it either. Whatever that was, it seemed like something he would have to warn Apollo about – he never knew that his admires were beginning to fall to these depths. Also, why did he not become informed of the fact he had a fanboy?

There was so many questions, but so little time. And as entertaining as this could be, Phoenix couldn't help feeling sympathy for reasons unknown; he wouldn't dare let this slip under the radar without informing him of what was going to happen.

Phoenix left the bookshop with his head high and for once, he looked quite determined. It was a moment of epic-ness that you will never be able to comprehend in your life. He knew he was going to improve the situation from slipping into the craziest depths imaginable. . .

But first, he had this scheduled poker game coming up in one hour. Okay, he decided, he WOULD tell Apollo about what those freaks are going to do.

He would do so IMMEDIATELY after the game. He swore he would. Don't you wish you had support like that. . .

To Be Continued

_**0~0~0~0~0~**_

I apologize for the time it took to write this chapter, I hate to admit this. . .even though I KNEW where I was taking the story I just experienced a little writer's block when it came to the point of WRITING it out. Usually, I don't get writer's block easily so this seems foreign to me.

Thankfully, the gears in my brain turned and I spawned. . .er. . .this! I must confess that some parts were rewritten many a time. Especially the part with Apollo and Klavier discovering the magazine's mystery insert. They didn't talk about here, but they will in the next. The almost-line about the labels being cockblocks. . .allow me to give a shoutout to my cousin for suggesting that! X D

I want to inform you that this story is reaching its conclusion. I think it may end after two or three more chapters. So, from the beginning to right now, I hope the story has been. . .enjoyable? Anyone? D :

Er, anyway! I digress! Thank you for taking the time to read. . .this. . .and we shall meet again in the next chapter. -Activates her puppy dog eyes- Will you feel like leaving your comments. . .?


	9. Turning The Turnabout Inside Out

BRACE YOURSELVES: It's going to be a very long chapter. X D That's all I have to say.

_**DISCLAIMER: "MasterMindOfFiction would not be writing fanfiction if she owned the real thing, that should have implied she was just a fanatic."**_

_**0~0~0~0~0~**_

Picture Perfect Turnabout

Chapter Nine – Turning The Turnabout Inside Out, Wait What?

_**0~0~0~0~0~**_

Trucy slowly inched away with horror. Somehow, she questioned if helping Apollo wake up after passing out was really the best thing to do. . .maybe she should have bolted as soon as she overheard him yelling. Then she wouldn't have to deal with this.

Apollo was sitting close to her trembling very pathetically and looking very much traumatized about something. She could actually join him there and wrap a supportive arm around his shoulders – and surprisingly he didn't cringe and tell her to not do that in broad daylight. Wow. . .that's good to know.

Obviously, if she ever wanted to be affectionate with him. . .all she had to do was say something of this event and traumatize him briefly. If only she had a notepad to write this down on, but she was fearful of the fact she left it in the bookshop and someone could have snitched by now.

"Page eighteen. . .page eighteen. . .page eighteen. . .what the hell. . ." Apollo kind of babbled strangely whilst lost within this moment. Even though he was looking at Trucy whilst saying this, he couldn't see her. . .all he could see in his mind was that magazine picture. And that's sad.

This. . .was ridiculous. Trucy promptly decided that enough was enough, and so she reeled her arm away and then sent a disapproving expression in his direction. "I've said it before, I'll say it again. . .you DON'T have to act this way!" She then smiled with intoxication and reached for the magazine. . .flashing page eighteen to his unprepared eyes. "Come on, you look good enough to be in here! Maybe if you either worked out more or ate bigger meals you'd be even better to look at. . .but that's beside the point. . ."

Thankfully, the shock brought Apollo out of his most unholy trance. He then proceeded to hurriedly reach for the magazine, crumple it, and shove it behind his back. And while Trucy looked on sadly, he decided to retort, "You know, it's really SAD when people skip out on important everyday routines just to purchase this trash and fawn over it like this. I thought we finally decided to let the topic go, nope, it's WORSE now! It's so. . .I can't even. . ." He promptly squeezed his eyes shut and weakly fell to the side against her shoulder.

In response, Trucy smiled with sympathy that no one knew whether it was genuine or not. She tried to calm him down by slipping her arm around his shoulder and brushing over it gently. . .she TOTALLY wasn't doing that just to disguise her attempt to get the magazine.

Finally, after failing to reach the magazine, Trucy craned her neck and then she affectionately raised her hand and pat his head as if he was child. "It's okay, Polly. Remember: there's NO shame in crying if you really can't hold yourself back anymore-"

"Who said I was going to cry over it?!" Apollo promptly interrupted indignantly. His eyes had snapped open and he hurriedly reeled away from her and scrambled to his feet. While he was watched with mild amusement, he cleared his throat and tried to compose himself. "Tears won't help anything, the only thing I can do now is verbally batter the jerk who did this." Apollo's eyes promptly fell on Klavier, whom was still sitting at one of the nearby outdoor tables looking worried while on the phone. He scowled and it was safe to assume he was majorly ticked off. And seeing this, Trucy's eyes widened with fear.

She felt prompted to inform Apollo that Ema revealed how this situation went behind the scenes. About how Klavier had this mysterious change of the mind last minute when fully realizing – at long last – how he couldn't keep this up forever and he'd have to find something else to be entertained by. Inform him, before he did anything drastic, that Klavier was not the one to blame for this. . .unless. . .unless Ema was just hiding something and made up that story.

Come to think of it, that story did seem kind of weak. Trucy was stunned to note that she didn't have many details about it! Since when did Klavier change his mind easily and why did he suddenly feel sympathetic for Apollo? So many questions so little time. . .

In the end, Trucy rose to her feet and grasped the magazine. But she did not stop him from approaching Klavier and yanking the phone away from his ear. She immediately cringed and plugged her ears; for she knew what was coming next. . .

_**0~0~0~0~0~**_

MEANWHILE. . .

"_**. . .TAKE YOUR LITTLE PHONE CALL OVER HERE, BUT IT WON'T WORK! How could you do this to me again?! What have I done to you?! No, no I'm not going to 'be quiet'! You must have taken me out just to see that * * * * * * * result! What? I don't have to yell? THIS IS THE PERFECT TIME TO * * * * * ABOUT SOMETHING!**_"

. . .Um. . .

"_**. . .You constantly talk about wanting to get on my good side! If you're so determined to get close – and not * * * * partners like Trucy keeps saying-**_"

"_**Polly, that's so vulgar! I recall merely implying you guys were LITERALLY sleeping together not. . .um. . .w-well, what you just said!**_"

"_**Trucy, stay out of this. I'm trying to verbally assault and then drive him to confess, okay? Now, where was. . .oh! If you keep invading my privacy and snapping pictures at any opportunity, you can just forget about EVER getting on my good side! You know I don't like this and yet. . .ugh. . .just think about what I've said and try to insert yourself in my. . .hey! Trucy, s-stop giggling – that WASN'T funny!**_"

AND. . .the editor guy promptly pulled the phone away from his ear and he gawked with wide and terrified eyes at what he was hearing on the other end.

He promptly pressed the button to end the call, and then the hand grappling his beverage rose and he chugged the alcoholic contents like there was no tomorrow.

_**0~0~0~0~0~**_

"Herr Forehead, you made him end the call." Klavier commented, staring at Apollo with disappointment. . .it should be noted he didn't look fazed or even a little flabbergasted by the verbal assault. Like a boss, might we add.

His eyes widened slightly and he leaned away as Apollo's face was suddenly approaching his own. . .and he wore a half-mockingly-amused and half one hundred percent vexed expression. "Look at my face. Does this look like the face of someone who gives a damn?" Apollo gave him no opportunity to answer, he then began to make his eyes really widen. . .to the point of it looking disturbing and soul-damaging. "More importantly, tell me. . .did you REALLY insert me in that magazine again?"

There was a moment of awkward silence.

Their eyes continued to meet and it couldn't have been anymore disturbing.

Trucy slowly unplugged her ears and then approached them. . .curiously. She saw enough of this to not be traumatized by the intensity, mind you.

After at least one minute passed slowly, Klavier hadn't said or did anything to reveal his true intentions. He just eventually looked innocently lost for words and was totally still.

That was when Trucy rolled her own eyes and then began to tap Apollo's shoulder. "Okay, let's not traumatize anyone today! Come on, Polly, I don't believe he did this."

Thank God, Apollo put his eyes back in his head and then he rapidly whirled around and met Trucy's gaze. "SOMEONE had to do this. . .and he was the first to start it!" Out of habit more than anything, Apollo's arm arose and his pointer finger was thrust in the direction of a still-as-innocent-as-ever Klavier. "It's all because of him, I can't have a somewhat-decent life now. . .I. . ." His tone began lowering drastically, and his finger fell back to his side while he began to shudder. Trucy and Klavier both exchanged worried expressions in the meantime – prepared for the worst. "Passing out prevented me carrying this out, but now that I've made myself look like a freak in the same league as everyone else. . .I'm going back home."

Maybe he was just being dramatic. But to be honest, Apollo saw no reason in sticking around because it just made him want to run. Run away as far as humanly possible. . .maybe beyond human levels if that could happen just once. He didn't want to salvage this day all of a sudden.

The world could go on as it always did, and it would do so without his presence. Maybe it was not ideal to lock himself within the apartment and do meaningless things all day. . .could he really do anything else? Could he really gather the strength to go through town ANYWAY without giving a care to the giggles and stares aimed in his direction? Would it be possible for him to move on at long last and tell Klavier he could get over his interest in his body – that couldn't sound anymore wrong could it – and then inform Trucy he could live with the fact she had discovered trashy imagery. . .but she would have to swear she'd never pick up another one until she was twenty. No exceptions.

Right now. . .he didn't have that kind of strength. He felt he'd cave in like a house of cards if he had to linger in this moment, so he didn't say anything else. Apollo managed to get his feet in gear, and promptly began hurriedly walking away – it's too bad that a hand had outstretched and caught a handful of his clothes to reel him in.

Of course, he merely pouted as Trucy dragged him back to where he stood originally. She was scowling a little with disapproval even as she began to converse, "You can't leave yet. I've decided; you're not going home to disconnect yourself until you are convinced you're wrong and everyone else makes sense!" She promptly began to beam happily and sidestep him, lining herself face to face as if she previously hadn't been the one to take control. "Let's find another person to talk to and ask if they-"

"Oh my God, you're going to do that kind of test?" Klavier suddenly spoke up, and it as in that moment when they recalled his presence. Apollo and Trucy both glanced in his direction as he facepalmed and then smiled brightly and approached them. "I've a better test! One that is ninety-nine percent effective and should be carried out. . ." Klavier promptly let his eyes shift to view the bookshop – where Angel and Apollo's new stalker could be seen watching them creepily. He cringed and then grasped his companions' arms. "We can't do it here, it must be done in a quieter setting!"

God knows what would happen if he were to allow those two freaks to catch up to them. It may have seemed odd, but Klavier KNEW what he was doing. After spending so much time with the half-refined and half very alcoholic guy and seeing pictures proudly shown from his wallet. . .he easily noted that the duo were part of his family and they happened to be fond of Apollo these days.

How fond, you may ask? Well, Klavier was especially horrified because the reason the editor guy called. . .it was to inform him that his rather demonic daughter was experiencing another impulse; this one involved having the 'guy with the forehead' all to herself. . .meaning she was PROBABLY going to some very questionable acts to corner him and not let anything to thwart her from getting what she wanted.

Yeah, the girl was something of a spoiled brat. She didn't sound like his type, so Klavier did not have to be worried about that. However, he felt prompted to save Apollo's behind from this demon on the loose. Of course there was MORE than just his behind he had to save, but that was a major target. . .

"Hey, if this is 'ninety-nine' percent accurate, but the other _**one percent**_?!"

"Polly, forget about that! He wants to help, you don't have to question the little things. . .jeez. . ."

To their bewilderment, Klavier gave no explanation for full scale _**running for the sake of life **_out of the scene and they had to really get legs and feet in gear just to match the pace and not clumsily stumble behind.

At the bookshop, the two figures stepping out just watched the trio flee. Angel was pouting and angrily yanking on her hair. The fanboy was wiping sweat off his forehead and inwardly noting how he was relieved that the object of his obsessive desire managed to escape the scene – he didn't want him to be tied down by his demonic cousin, for HE wanted to be the one to whisk him away!

_**0~0~0~0~0~**_

Jeez, it felt. . .whoa. . .to be honest, Apollo wouldn't have doubted the theory of them running for HOURS. What felt like hours was merely two minutes, however.

It was like running in the nineties all over again, although to be more precise, it was running in the two-thousands and it took its toll on everyone.

Apollo found himself struggling to breathe as he leaned against the wall as if it was his long lost lover and he was reuniting with it. Trucy found herself on her behind waving the magazine in her face to cool it off before she passed out from exhaustion. Klavier was taking it better than anyone, but he didn't look too well as he doubled over trying to gain awareness.

At long last, the first to calm down and get a grip on composure was Apollo. He stopped lovingly embracing the wall of the alleyway for support and he then whirled around and glared in Klavier's direction. "If I have to run and batter my own legs in the process, maybe this 'plan' of yours isn't going to work." Apollo managed to say calmly, although still glaring. He briskly approached the source of his drama and then grappled his shoulders more tighter than necessary. "What the hell is going on?! Give me the freaking answers already!"

"Whew, I thought I was going to collapse. . ." Trucy said, pretty much to herself in the meantime. She leaped to her feet and then casually watched Apollo flip out like this was a perfectly normal occurrence. "Hmm, it looks like they would be too busy expressing their love to see me make a dash for school. . ."

"I know you're lying about having a plan to help me be okay with the situation and I shouldn't be locked out of the loop when something important is happening! So I swear, if you don't tell me what's really-"

Apollo was silenced by a palm suddenly clasping over that mouth of his. He was taken aback, he even stopped clawing his shoulders and reeled in his hands.

Contrary to how one may react if someone was flipping out before their eyes, Klavier was totally not disturbed. But he felt a little shamed and couldn't properly meet Apollo's bewildered eyes. "You. . .you may be right about always being 'locked out of the loop' when it comes to information. I want to inform you of some things, but the situation is rather dramatic for this genre and I don't know if you can handle it now."

Apollo immediately halted in trying to break away from the proximity and at least pry off his palm. He calmed down and his eyebrows began to lower to normal height as a worried expression flashed over his features.

"Don't worry about it too much, Herr Forehead. I don't INTEND to abandon you now." Klavier was smiling fondly as he said that. And he promptly craned his neck and mouthed to Trucy; 'Not when he has a stalker and a demon after him'.

It wouldn't have killed the dramatic moment if Trucy had correctly read his lips. She gasped aloud and then began to move animatedly as she blustered; "An OCD chef is going to hijack Polly's car?!" While BOTH Klavier and Apollo looked blank, she calmed down and waved a dismissive hand while laughing at her fail moment. "Wait, that chef won't be able to do that. . .obviously it would be impossible considering Polly doesn't own a car in the first place."

". . .Um. . .as I was saying," Klavier began, awkwardly trying to get back into the dramatic moment. He finally succeeded to meet Apollo's eyes without that much shame. "You can think what you want about me, but I'm not going to step aside and let your world encounter hell. Here's some important information: in order to score good places in the magazine I became drinking buddies with an editor. . .oh, and his daughter is very creepy and impulsive: she's become a fangirl of you and she won't rest until she 'sweeps you off your feet'. That is all."

An awkward moment of silence filled the alleyway. At least until Apollo took all of that in and he began breathing very haphazardly and looked much prepared for the world to end in that split second – spoiler: the world _**didn't**_ end.

. . .'Cause it was having too much fun.

_**0~0~0~0~0~**_

MEANWHILE. . .

"What are you waiting for? You're his stalker, so you have to keep up with his every move!" Angel barked at the cowering fanboy at her side. And if you catch the reference, the fact she was barking orders rather helped bring out her persona.

The fanboy's knees her shaking and he looked full scale terrified by her angry face – but can one blame him? Seriously, just seeing her face would be enough to send armies of vicious and savage warriors in full retreat.

"Go after him! And you better not try something betraying, like claiming his lips before I do!" Angel once more barked, pointer finger extending and gesturing to the part of the street their target had fled down.

Something about her comment toward the end made the fanboy compose himself. He began to look less scared out of his right mind and more smug and accomplished. Now smirking, he turned to his cousin and rather proudly gestured to his lips. "Well, I hate to inform you of this. . .actually, I don't. He's already gotten a taste of me – best four and a half seconds of my life."

"Don't. . .don't look so freaking SMUG, novice." Angel immediately commented once wiping a look of complete loathing off her face. She then looked equally smug as she gestured to her own lips still heavily adorned with lip balm in the event they'd have romantic plans. "I may not look it, but I can do many things with the tongue. And if I can do that, well, these lips will be the last thing needed."

The fanboy opened his mouth, and promptly shut it. He felt he should ask what she meant when she said the tongue was more mightier than the lips, but he felt it would have an erotic answer that he wasn't mentally prepared for.

And thank God he didn't ask. Otherwise, we could wave our last goodbye to sanity. . .

Come to think of it, sanity died a long time ago. Big gasp! And the funeral wasn't properly done!

_**0~0~0~0~0~**_

His palm retreated from Apollo's mouth, just so he could stop feeling a strange shiver descend his spine in a good manner when he started breathing very rapidly on it. Klavier sighed with a little depression and then proceeded to say, "Okay, this situation is more serious than it may seem. . .so let me try and explain it a little deeper – with imagery."

_**. Flashback Fade In .**_

**A busty and overall, you know, 'mature'-looking young woman smiled and then she delicately rested her palm over her mouth to control her bubbly giggles. Once recovered she commented, "Oh my, do you have any idea how many girls would want to kill me if they found out what you did to me?"**

**Klavier, whom was probably around nineteen or so in the setting, he was smiling rather suggestively as he reeled himself away the nameless girl's cheek and kicked reclined against the trunk of the tree. "All I did was kiss your cheek. . .unless you were anticipating an encounter between our lips."**

**The girl promptly blushed and her giggles increased. She recovered soon, and began to turn around to him and hold him down by the shoulders. "I don't know. . .do you want to?"**

"**Making out? That's child's play, a minor game I tend to win every time." Klavier replied, making no effort to resist as he was slowly moved down to the grass and he had this nameless girl trying and failing to properly straddle him. . .**

_**. Very Abrupt Flashback Fade Out .**_

Apollo looked kind of disgusted and was desperately averting his eyes. Trucy – whom had gotten popcorn from God knows where and was now eating it – her eyes were totally devoted and very wide.

Klavier nervously kept his eyes on his feet, an embarrassed smile creeping onto his face as he mentioned, "Wait, um, that wasn't. . .allow me to start over."

Let's have another go around. . .and pretend that didn't just happen. _**You saw NOTHING.**_

_**. Flashback Moment .**_

**Klavier felt rather accomplished. As accomplished as someone whom had just taken two very good pictures of someone in the shower – and that same person being his courtroom rival whom he had just seen naked for the first time – could be. So that's a high level.**

**He approached the door to the office of the editor guy, prepared to invite him out for some drinks. He would have called him via the phone, but they seemed to never be answered. Maybe he was busy trying to deal with whatever work was put into editing a magazine or something of the sort.**

**Klavier's hand grazed over the knob, but he didn't open it because he could overhear people conversing on the other side. It was human nature, he couldn't stop himself from getting too curious for his own good and pressing an ear flat against the surface to eavesdrop. Hey, no one's been given angry looks just by listening in on conversation. . .as far as he knew. . .**

"**. . .Humph. Well, perhaps we can compromise?" A feminine voice tried to reason. Whomever the voice belonged to, this girl sounded both ticked off and whiny.**

"**That is an R-rated movie! I may take a lot of liquor breaks, but the booze hasn't affected me THAT much. . .and I am sober enough to stand up and say-" The unmistakable snobby voice of the sometimes-refined editor guy tried to argue back before being cut off by a loud raspberry.**

"**WHY DO YOU TREAT ME LIKE I'M AN-" A loud bang could be heard, like someone kicking a wall or something. "-IMMATURE BRAT WHO CAN'T HANDLE EROTIC LOVE SCENES AND HARDCORE GORE IN A MOVIE?!"**

"**Angel. . .may I remind you what happened when I said it was okay for you and your friends to watch 'Psycho' at the slumber party?"**

"**. . .Humph. I do recall not being scared until the guy watched blondie strip down to her underwear."**

"**Ugh, I recall returning home from the grocery store to see you glomping your friends while screaming your lungs out as a knife stabbed an equally-loud woman in the shower. I did allow you to see the rest, but remember how you kept trembling all day and didn't take a shower for one month?"**

"**Okay. . .so ONE movie traumatizes me. But that was last year; and I hadn't EMOTIONALLY DEVELOPED enough to handle it! I'm sixteen and very much stable in the mind; I can handle R-rated movies!"**

"**No, I can't have you loosing whatever amount of sanity you do have. If your mother could see the way you force me to cave in to your impulses. . ."**

"**OH. . .YOU'RE DEAD TO ME!"**

**Klavier felt the knob suddenly twist under his palm. He promptly backed away and managed to suddenly assume a nonchalant pose as if just arriving. The door opened up rapidly and a short teenage girl stormed out scowling. . .she had features similar to the editor guy and even had his same scowl, he kind of narrowed her down as his daughter.**

**The girl didn't even seem to acknowledge his presence. She furiously brushed past, keeping her eyes straight ahead. Klavier watched her, shaking his head with disapproval.**

**More than anything, he was kind of concerned of that girl giving the poor editor guy alcohol poisoning. . .**

_**. Flashback Fade Out .**_

Just recalling that, ugh, it made Klavier shiver with fear. Even though it happened a while ago, just remembering the girl's very whiny voice and her scowl was most traumatizing. He almost felt the need to give himself a pat on the back – for succeeding in recapping the event and saying it clear enough to give imagery in the mind of everyone.

He gazed at his companions and studied their reactions. Trucy was gawking with shock and Apollo was totally baffled. Hmm, the second wasn't something he believed he would see. . .

However, Apollo suddenly scowled and shouted in belated response, "You were SATISFIED with taking those pictures of me?!"

"I regret nothing." Klavier promptly confessed, smiling in a manner that can only be described as ultimately satisfied with himself. He was thankful that there was nothing around that could be thrown. . .he didn't need a black eye courtesy of Apollo.

"Humph. Well, forgetting that, can you explain WHY you had that flashback?" It seemed changing the subject was for the better, at least Apollo believed that. He stopped pouting for one moment and watched Klavier curiously.

Immediately, Klavier began to react somewhat nervously. Shown clearly by looking over his shoulder as if paranoid. "Um, I was trying to warn you about this particular fangirl. . .look, she may seem sweet but I believe she could be a walking demon."

"But she looked so _**cute**_. . .until she put that ugly scowl on her face." Trucy piped up, walking close and nervously trembling. Mere words couldn't describe how that girl's scowl made her feel scared to death. She even went as far as to cling to Apollo's arm as if he was her life line.

"Yes, but everyone knows that the cute ones shouldn't be trusted." Klavier informed them wisely. Apollo and Trucy couldn't help agreeing, they decided to shut up because any argument could not compare. "Herr Forehead, this particular girl wants. . .um. . .she wants you."

Rather than being scared to death like she SHOULD have been, Apollo looked thoughtful for a second as realization washed over him. He promptly gasped and recoiled, mentioning, "That girl looked familiar. . .was she the same one who stalked the address books for me and showed up on the doorstep of the talent agency?" No one responded because they hadn't a clue what he was referring to. Apollo filled in the awkward pause soon with an 'aha!' moment; "Yes! I think I understand you're trying to tell me that there's a fangirl so obsessive and crazy whom can be labeled as the spawn of the devil, the first rejection was too much and now she's out to. . .to do something. . ." His enthusiasm crashed and died, now Apollo's was certain all color was draining in his face and he could pass out again. "'SOMETHING'?!"

Promptly, Apollo whirled around and he fled the scene. He ran. . .ran. . .damn, that's the kind of thing those marathons for charity need.

Klavier and Trucy just exchanged bewildered expressions. They felt they hadn't the need to acknowledge his especially hasty retreat, as if his life itself depended on the outcome of that.

"He didn't stick around to hear what I had to warn him about. Judging by his rapid escape, he probably got the point." Klavier finally spoke up, nodding with. . .approval?

Trucy began to tremble nervously and then she pulled Klavier aside and began to invade his personal space whilst mentioning, "If that's really the case. . .it's all OUR fault that his life is in danger! Some fangirls go too over the edge, and when that happens. . .their obsession becomes more like _**helpless prey**_."

"I understand they become that way. . .I once had a fanboy who was already a little unhinged when it came to sanity." Klavier replied, looking not nostalgic this time. Rather, he was solemn as he nodded and yet made no attempt to make her stop invading his personal space. "He's probably still watched by the president and can only stare at white walls while people give him drugs."

Well, that story wasn't disturbing at all. Seriously, it must not have been disturbing because Trucy managed to not pass out or something. She looked equally serious. . .but determined.

And that was due to the fact. . .she was overcome with an idea. She couldn't help being genre savvy enough to know what was going to happen next today – and so she had to find a way to counter it and turn the tables. . .we're talking taking this turnabout and totally turning it inside out.

Or something. . .but it just sounds better _**not **_spoken aloud.

_**0~0~0~0~0~**_

Okay, MAYBE he was safe. But just to ensure, Apollo returned to his spot and tried to relax, noting everything that he had done in the past twenty minutes.

He recalled bolting home, locking the door, locking every window, closing all doors, turning off all the lights, pulling drapery over said windows, gathering his cellphone and a dictionary – just in case things got. . .ugly, and he finally found a good hiding place behind the living room couch – it was a good thing it was pretty close to the wall and he could rest against said wall.

Yes, he was acting like he was preparing for the zombie apocalypse or something equally terrifying. To be honest, he had many a reason to act this. . .overly prepared. He had to _**ensure that he survived**_ until his popularity died down and the spawn of everything unholy found something else to obsess over.

At first sight of the girl, Apollo never would have believed she was so insane. First impressions never reveal the main persona of someone, and he should have realized that. Maybe freaking out at first sight of her on that doorstep was not as random as Phoenix informed him. . .because now he could be secure that hindsight was not going to scold him.

He was very much convinced by Klavier's flashback. . .he was convinced she was something to be wary of. Apollo needed no further explanation, or other flashbacks. It shouldn't be too hard to hide at the apartment until she gave up the chase. . .right?

"(Come to think of it, this IS the place where I've had to deal with that orange-haired freak and the fanboy. . .what. . .what if she DOES come here?)" Apollo clasped a hand to his mouth to try and stifle a panicked gasp. He calmed down soon after, however. And slumped against the wall. "(No, no I'm going to be fine. . .because I've a very heavy dictionary,)" His left hand grazed over the dictionary. "(And my cellphone,)" His right hand brushed over his cellphone close by. "(And. . .)" His left hand rose and then flopped down on, er, skin? "(Someone's. . .KNEECAP?!)"

He didn't want to look. . .nope. . .looking was the worst action in this kind of moment. Apollo kept his eyes straight ahead, expression trying not to show ultimate fear at what he discovered. . .even as his hand curled around what he now assumed was the kneecap of someone. Maybe he could deny this.

Yeah, that kneecap didn't belong to a certain obsessive fangirl whom he was trying to shake off. It was probably Trucy, maybe Ema, or hell it could be the guy who delivers newspapers. . .please – just be ANYONE ELSE in this moment.

Alas, the world had no mercy on him. Despite all that he had gone through, despite bolting into his apartment and preparing for the worst. . .despite sitting here for what seemed to be ten minutes. . .nope, the world intended to make his life suck. And it brought this. . .THING next to him smiling sweetly.

Very slowly, Apollo turned his head. He took all of the time in the world to do so, having the feeling that it was NOT ideal to do so and he would be an idiot for acknowledging IT.

He found himself looking at that familiar face. . .whom was giving him the 'ready for lovemaking' eyes once more.

And then Apollo promptly withdrew his hand as if it had been burned. But he otherwise held his composure; facial expression blank and totally careless at first glance. Hmm, that was kind of becoming. It seemed he was finally going to not react too much-

_**0~0~0~0~0~**_

"_**WHAT DO I HAVE TO DO TO KEEP YOU OUT?! CALL AN EXORCIST. . .?!**_"

"_**Calm down! Jeez, you act as though you've never had a pretty girl just begging to be ravished!**_"

"_**HOW. . .WHEN. . .?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!**_"

Thankfully, the windows were closed and locked. No one bustling to and fro outside gave the apartment a second look.

Actually, the people were all good smiles and cheer – totally oblivious to what unholy visitor had descended upon Apollo.

_**0~0~0~0~0~**_

Apollo found himself scared to death, it's not like a girl whom probably didn't reach up to his stomach as far as height goes and smiles as sweet as sugar could be harmless. He knew better, she couldn't pull some kind of act on him now. He hurriedly scrambled to his feet and began to hurriedly walk backward.

But the fangirl, Angel, she rose to her feet too and smiled with lust. She made no attempt to corner him. . .yet. . . "Perhaps I should explain my way of entering?" Apollo just shakily nodded and continued to walk backward until flat against a bookshelf. "I must confess, I broke in through the front door maybe forty minutes before you entered. Used one of my hair clips and another tool you DON'T want to know about. . ."

"Y-you broke in?! Somehow. . .somehow I believe that." Apollo admitted, still trembling. Although his terrified expression was replaced with irritation by her blatant confession. He tried to act firm and uncooperative by assuming a calm composure. "Whatever you intend to do, it's not working. Mr. Wright COULD have been fooled by your act, but you can't do the same thing to me."

"Oh. . .why is that?"

"Because _**I **_witnessed a very _**telltale flashback**_!"

There was a mildly awkward pause in the room. Angel found herself dumbly tapping her skull, trying to get the gears to turn and conjure a theory as to what he meant. While Apollo. . .looked proud of himself with a 'hot damn, I am good' kind of expression which included a cocky smile.

This. . .er. . .moment. . .it didn't last long. Because Angel suddenly began to swoon, a little light on her feet and clasping her hands together. "Well, well, you've managed to confuse the hell outta me. I like the guys who can do that, it implies they're hard to figure out like the world's biggest enigma. . .and as for me. . ." She began to advance closer, grinning in an eerily suggestive manner. "I'll take all the time in the world to lay you down and 'figure you out', IF you know what I mean."

"That's not necessary. . .because. . .because there's. . ." Ooh, composure was promptly shattered into millions of pieces. A vibrant shade of red darted across his cheeks and he returned to clinging to his life line – the bookshelf. "I'm not. . .well. . .it's inappropriate!"

Angel giggled behind her palm and then returned to clasping her hands as she swayed and tried to look cute. She believed he was acting that way because he was turned on to her. . .antics. . .and was trying to hide it. In reality, he wanted the portal of hell to drop by and TAKE HER BACK.

"I think I understand your gimmick: being all terrified of intimacy and retreating like a frightened little boy. . .it's cute and totally works for you." She promptly grinned in her eerily suggestive manner and then. . .ugh. . .cracked her neck. For the love of God, why. . . "Well, who says a girl can't play the dominant role once in a while? I may look innocent, but I assure you that I've watched enough pornography late at night to know what to do. So come here, boy, let's 'get to know' each other."

"Sorry, but THAT is where I'm drawing the line!" Apollo snapped. Both in his tone and for a moment that happened to his state of mind. He rather boldly stepped forward – making Angel's eyes widen as she rose her arms high with surrender – and began to move animatedly as he spoke, "This whole thing is COMPLETELY out of hand, and it's ridiculous! You'd have to be utterly deranged to believe I would back down like this and allow you to whatever the hell you want! This is MY home, it's MY body, and this is ME saying no and making a move for my cellphone – to call someone and interfere with this utterly disgusting sexual harassment that I DON'T have to deal with."

Jeez, Apollo. . .well. . .just. . .JEEZ. But somehow, that must have worked like a charm – because Angel was actually surrendering to that and looked very moved in a way that's hard to describe.

The silence surrounding them was very thick, it seemed it wouldn't be beaten down. Ever. But eventually, a still-moved Angel lowered her arms and then stood there gawking whilst mentioning, "Did you conjure that refusal in seconds? It. . .that was. . .oddly effective."

"I. . .don't know." Apollo babbled, his downfall was admitting the fault of not knowing what came over him. He should have just carried on with fake backbone and continue to give a speech – maybe one about how he didn't do that kind of thing with demons from the fiery pits. "Whatever I just said, I meant it. You can't change my mind. Allow me to open the door and you know, personally kick you out."

Apollo wished he knew what happened, maybe he if he acted that way toward everyone who gave him hell. . .

Wait. . .what was wrong with Angel over there? Loud sniffling suddenly filled the room, and Apollo slowly redirected his eyes back to her and found himself shocked at what he was seeing. . .no, how could that be right? Did his eyes betray him?

Angel was indeed. . .crying? She was sniffling and kept her hands close to her eyes wiping what could have been tears away. Since when do demons have feelings?

Well, she was indeed perhaps the spawn of the devil. Nevertheless, she was still a girl – physically. And there was just something about a girl crying, some kind of depressing and heart-stopping about it. . .Apollo didn't know what the feeling was but even HE found himself feeling like a jerk.

No, no he shouldn't have done it. It could have been nothing more than a trap. But whatever the case, Apollo's feet began to move and step closer. He found himself looking very sympathetic as he slowly and shakily outstretched a hand and took all of the time in the world to rest in on her head. How was he supposed to comfort a crying person? How?

Angel promptly looked up from her hands when he rested his hand on her head and awkwardly brushed through it a little. She sobbed a little more and then weakly asked; "What. . .what are you doing now? Trying to check for any mental scares you've left?!" She promptly returned to pressing her palms to her eyes and stifled a shout of agony with it.

Apollo's eyes widened with absolute fear as he withdrew his hand. But then, well, _**curse you sympathy**_. He looked down at her and tried to peel away her palms. "C-calm down, okay?"

"WHO COULD CALM DOWN AT A TIME LIKE THIS?!" The fangirl snapped, palms retreating and glaring daggers through teary eyes. Apollo recoiled, very startled. Angel continued to go on a rant, her words just sounding really stuffy and broken the longer it went on, "All I wanted was to find something to care about in this crazy world! Love at first sight is always tragic. . .it's happened to me FOUR TIMES in my life and I don't think I can handle anymore. . .and you tell me to 'CALM DOWN'. . ."

"Wait, it's not like I said I HATED you or anything." Apollo tried to reason, reaching for her wrists and pulling them away from her eyes. Now both of their hands were covered in tears. . .ew. . . she looked up at him with the most hollow look ever and he looked down trying to put on a smile. "You know, if this was a different universe and time line. . .perhaps I wouldn't be so repelled by you. Even if I think you're the scariest thing to walk the aforementioned universe, it's not the end of said universe. I think I said the word 'universe' too many times."

"You. . .you're just saying that. I can't force myself to believe that." Angel promptly huffed and freed her hands from his. She stubbornly whirled away and placed her hands on her hips. "But maybe I can leave without any regrets, if you carry out one minor task."

There was a bad feeling overcoming Apollo. Like this was a trap. But nevertheless, he sighed and submitted to whatever it was she wanted, it seemed like the only way to get this emotional wreck out of his apartment. "What do you want me to do? And, before you ask, I'm NOT stripping again."

She shuddered momentarily. Angel seemed to find it either hard to resist requesting that or she found it hard to say whatever she felt was appropriate and what was in reality NOWHERE NEAR appropriate. Angel soon turned fully and her teary eyes seemed to sparkle while she threw her arms out.

"What. . .?"

"Hug me."  
"I repeat: WHAT?"

"A simple hug, that's all I want from you now. I couldn't possibly request anything more because of my. . ." Cue the sympathy-inducing loud sobbing. "HORRID actions and aimlessly flinging my self at someone who couldn't care less AGAIN. . ." Angel finally began to flail those arms wildly as she choked on her sobs and gasped overly-dramatically. "I KNEW IT! I'M SO REPULSIVE THAT YOU CAN'T EVEN HUG ME! WAAAH! I DON'T DESERVE TO BREATHE!"

Meanwhile, Apollo had both eyes screwed shut and looked to be in utter painful agony as her wailing and sobbing filled the room. His hands had been flat against his ears, but even that couldn't tune her out. So. . .what else could he do? What else could he do but. . .throw in the theoretical towel?

Finally. . . "Ugh! Just come here!" Apollo promptly sprang into action and rushed over, encircling his arms around her torso.

Angel's eyes were so wide they could burst. She made a. . ._**very **_pleasured gasp however when she was suddenly powerless against him pulling her close. . .so close she swore she'd pass out if she had to be subjected to the total bliss of inhaling the scent of him.

Epic embrace was epic. That is all.

Still, Apollo knew he was going to really hate himself the next day. He would wake up and confront the image his mirror flashed to him, verbally giving himself the beat down of the century. And on the other side of this spectrum, Angel swore she wouldn't care if she died now. . .she'd die with the biggest, silliest grin on her face.

But. . .everything suddenly changed. For the better – for Apollo at least. He found himself gazing down, smiling more than a little knowingly as he reached his hand over to hers and pulled a small bottle from it with ease.

"Tsk tsk. . .do you use this trick all the time with those other 'love at first sight' guys?" Apollo asked teasingly, whilst hurriedly peeling himself away from her and keeping her at an arms' length apart now. She gawked, face turning crimson as she noticed him holding a small bottle by the pointy cover. "Eye drops, fake sobbing, and an equally phony sob story. . .REALLY?"

"I. . .I. . .um. . .about that, this is really. . ." Angel looked back and forth between the bottle of eye drops and Apollo. Heat spread from her fake-tear-covered face to her ears and she weakly began to laugh.

Yes, she laughed for a few seconds. As her mortification soared, so did the volume of her weak laughter. Heck, even Apollo let himself press his luck and laugh along with her just to make this all the more perfect.

Finally, their laughter awkwardly silenced. Angel flicked the fake tears from her cheeks and smiled like a total idiot. "This, um, this is rather embarrassing. . .you found out my plan."

"Don't be modest, I'm certain it must have taken SIX MINUTES just to put it together." Apollo couldn't help saying, tossing the eye drops into a nearby trashcan and then waving a dismissive hand.

Angel promptly gaped and then pushed her mouth closed. She huffed again and then approached him. . .head leaning back to make face meet face. "You've certainly a lot of cheek saying that! I will have you know. . .it took _**seven **_minutes to get the plan together due to my finishing the pear I was snacking on! Oh! Speaking of cheeks. . ." That same eerily suggestive grin took residence on her face.

She struck fast, one hand hurriedly extending towards his behind and promptly latched on feeling it up. She did not simply smack it and go, nope, she intended to really gain attention by coping said feel.

If he was asked about it later, Apollo would just laugh shakily whilst denying he screamed more than a little girlishly. . .

_**0~0~0~0~0~**_

"So. . ." Phoenix began awkwardly, finding himself standing on the side of the street with Klavier and Trucy before him both smiling stupidly whilst the latter kept her arm around the former's shoulder in a friendly manner. "You expect me to believe that the reason you're not in school and you're not working is. . .because a tornado warning was recently issued and you're looking for shelter together?"

_**. Impromptu Flashback Moment is Impromptu .**_

"**I'm worried about Polly, what. . .what if that fangirl you were talking about winds up following him home or something?" Trucy pointed out, and rather logically might we add. She wouldn't put it past that crazy girl to do such a thing – judging from what Klavier mentioned she was likely to do WHEN Apollo was in her clutches. "Maybe we should assume some kind of squad and then spread out?"**

"**To be honest, I had a similar thought." Klavier admittedly with no shame. Surprisingly, especially considering he just admitted to wanting to do something very stupid, yet every effective in the future tense. "Trucy, that girl should not be trusted. . .she's probably unhinged in some way or another like that old fanboy of mine. . .and if this is the case; Herr Forehead's situation is more screwy than a house's framework."**

**The two began to hurriedly move out from the alleyway, although one SHOULD wonder why a famous icon and a seemingly-ordinary teenage girl would be leaving a dark location together. . .**

**Their feet pounded against the pavement and they hurried around people and those strange cube-like structures for making phone calls. Along the way, they conversed of their plans once they did get halfway across the town.**

**Trucy mentioned she thought they should acquire as many as possible and then. . .well, it probably seemed silly at the time and she had to agree, the talent agency had this room where costumes were stored. When Klavier dropped the world momentarily to stare with surprise and ask why, she just struck a pose like a girl out of an anime from the nineties and stated – that was due to the fact one must ALWAYS be prepared for ANYTHING life can throw. And Klavier promptly shut up, unable to argue.**

**Seeing as she seemed to have a plan that could work, Klavier agreed to join in. Even if it meant doing something ridiculous considering she stated there would be costumes and as many people as possible. He also decided to pitch in by getting into contact with the editor guy and informing him that, if possible, he should throw out all of his alcohol and meet up with them – to hopefully a grow a freaking backbone and finally play the role of the parent. Or something like that, he was somewhat low when it came to hope in him reeling in his daughter.**

**While they were traveling in the direction of the talent agency, they had to cross the road of course. Impatient and looking distressed, Klavier and Trucy stood there fidgeting while awaiting for the seemingly endless traffic. Curse you, bustling and lively town.**

**Then, Trucy felt a finger tap her upper arm to get her attention. She cried out with fear and hurriedly craned her neck to get a glimpse of this one who dared to-**

**But she promptly looked even more distressed. When she realized that Phoenix was standing there casually chilling with hands securely placed in his pockets.**

**Klavier turned around too, promptly looking nothing short of scared out of his mind. Not because of whom was behind them, no rather, it was due to the fact he intended to ask him for help. . .but he hadn't a clue as to whether he would willingly help or not. . .does he think highly of employee/play-thing?**

_**. Flashback Fade Out .**_

"You'd think. . .the last time would make you realize ordinary white lies only allow me to embarrass anyone who uses them." Phoenix commented, looking so very unconvinced as he tapped a foot and shook his head in the disapproving form. "Now that we've cleared that up, who will be brave enough to step up?"

Klavier promptly smiled all innocent like. He then took one step back – leaving Trucy to be the one to bravely approach him looking very determined.

"Daddy, the real reason we're out here like this. . .oh. . .it would take so long to explain!" Trucy facepalmed and then she rushed over to Phoenix and began to get a handful of his jacket and invade his personal space. "Okay, um, think back to last month when that fangirl approached you and Polly! She's really some kind of spawn of the devil – at least that's the FITTING description of her – and she's unhealthy obsessed with him! We fear that Polly's at risk of a role-reversed and totally non-wanting firework-making session in the bedroom!"

Rather than reacting with horror, Phoenix looked to be baffled. He calmly peeled Trucy's hands away and then racked his brain for a second, mumbling aloud, "Firework-making session. . .? What. . .?"

Helpfully, Klavier entered the scene again. Looking slightly flustered, he leaned close to Phoenix's ear and whispered what she meant by that.

THEN Phoenix's eyes bugged out and he looked to really need something strong to drink. "THAT'S what they're calling it now?!"

Trucy hurriedly tried to rid herself of mental pictures and otherwise unsafe thoughts. She then began to move about excitedly and look stressed out again. "We all know that Polly can't handle that! He probably thinks holding hands is the equivalent of it anyway. . ."

"Kind of like how he once thought 'streaking' was referring to grades?" Phoenix couldn't help bringing up again, mostly for his own amusement. AND. . .to see Klavier from the corner of his eyes struggling not to laugh.

Oh boy, this was going to get complex. Trucy promptly sighed and then she raised her finger with a flourish to literally point out the cleared traffic. "We've a plan to rescue him from her dirty deeds, but in order for it to work. . .we must round up whatever help we can and then go get those costumes you have in that closet!"

"Trucy, you didn't have to tell me twice. I sensed something was wrong. . .when I overheard that fangirl speaking with his new stalker about their plan and. . .something about her going commando. Eh. . .I'd rather not relive that moment." Phoenix promptly shook off any possible trauma from listening in. He then began to look. . .wow, he actually looked determined for once – and the look was as fitting as skin for him. "Admittedly, I was going to go to that scheduled poker game I told you about. But I think it's better if we rain on the fangirl's parade."

Klavier looked back up at him again, from where he had been standing a small distance away fiddling with his cellphone. He noticed they were staring at him questioningly, and he wouldn't have found it that strange. . .considering that he could sense he was looking terrified. He felt terrified.

"Klavier. . .? Is there a problem?" Trucy prompted, eyebrows connecting to complete her look of concern. She kind of wanted to know why he looked terrified enough to bolt away proclaiming about the end of humanity itself.

But Klavier said nothing, he felt that actions would help him out. So he approached them whilst holding his phone outward and showing them the rather revealing text message from Apollo. Phoenix promptly gaped overly-dramatically not really caring as to how far his jaw was going, and Trucy mimicked a girl from a western flick fainting complete with the hand over forehead and leaning back thingy.

No one heard it, Klavier's phone had been on silent. Apollo must have been inside enough distress to. . .send such a message. It said word for word: '_**Klavier, I really hate having to do this. . .ugh, look, HELP! That fangirl you were telling me about has cornered me in my home and she**_' The message eerily ended there. . .incomplete.

Well, either that. . .or Apollo could care less about proper communication and thought pronunciation could go jump off a cliff.

_**0~0~0~0~0~**_

"(Okay, um, this wasn't on my list of 'things I want to do before I die'.)" Apollo thought to himself. He could feel his heart pounding rapidly and he was trying to not to breathe too loud as he pressed himself against the wall of his bedroom closet. "(I wonder how it will sound in the newspaper when I'm found dead from starvation? On the front cover, it would probably be: 'DEFENSE ATTORNEY FOUND DEAD IN HIS OWN CLOSET WITH CHEAP LIPSTICK MARKS ALL OVER FACE'.)"

He promptly growled under his breath and scooped up a wayward mirror on the floor. He flicked on the light and examined himself. "She really caught me of guard with that surprise attack. . .it'll take _**hours **_just to get her freaking lipstick marks off my face!"

Thankfully, the last place that demon would look. . .it had to be the bedroom closet. A location so obvious, it was the last place one would check! Apollo didn't find the thought of never being able to leave again and dying from starvation with lipstick all over his face – from her previous attack in which she tackled him to the floor while he ran and then assaulted his face with her lips – had to be one of the most embarrassing ways for him to die. Cruel world, did he really deserve that?

He could only hope. . .the actor playing him in the movie based on this true story – he hoped he would take his role seriously and not improvise with the scene where the demon tackles him to the floor and lovingly assaults his face.

Way to be confident, Apollo. Insert supporting thumbs up from the theoretical crowd even more theoretically watching all of this play out.

If he ever had any idea how these next few months would play out, you shall better believe Apollo wouldn't have even woken up that day. Nope, he would have just stayed in bed and refused to budge from his home until the magazine issue had come out as always WITHOUT his insert. He wished that Klavier and Trucy could have THOUGHT before making such over the top plans. But maybe, above all else, he wished he could be given at least one year without madness in his world.

He sometimes believed that the only reason he existed. . .it was to be everyone's play-thing. Like the whole world around him was the dollhouse, and he was the creepily-portioned – ahem, well even though Apollo didn't have much self confidence, he didn't think of himself as 'creepily-portioned' – doll put into someone's hands for their imaginations to take the wheel.

Maybe life wasn't THAT dark. . .yet. But Apollo honestly could see no other conclusion. Even if he was here just to provide entertainment and deal with freaks, it's not like he was going to have absolutely no hope of eventually sorting things out.

Yeah, things were insane around him. Maybe everyone else was out to make his life suck. But he couldn't possibly consider getting out of this. . .nope. . .even now, he wasn't prepared to rid himself from otherwise 'perfection'.

"(. . .Even if there's no point in leaving this refuge. . .)" Apollo caught his breath and he began to rise up to his feet from a box of some kind of cooking appliance inside. He tried to cast away any paranoid vibes and thoughts, and effectively managed to cast off the hopeless expression on his face. "(It would be even more embarrassing to sit around here and wait for KLAVIER of all people to travel through these castles to save his princess. He can try and save the day if he wants, but I won't wait for his reply. I'm going into the battlefield.)"

Apollo stuffed his cellphone back into his pocket and he began to silently approach the door. The barrier that separated him from the 'battlefield' that was once his apartment. He took in a breath dramatically and then tried to get a grasp on strength. That last task, it was most challenging.

But before he knew it, he successfully opened the door and managed to exit both the closet and bedroom.

He was determined to save his own butt from this situation, figuratively and literally by the way. The bedroom door creaked open and was soon swinging against the wall. Apollo poked his head out and scanned the area for any trace of that freak. But after looking both ways, he realized that he was alone. Well, that was a weight off his shoulders!

Apollo thought he was free when he stepped out and slammed the door behind him. Unfortunately, cue this – "There you are~"

He gasped and swiveled to the left side. But he was too late to react, because Angel bolted from behind a potted plant – damn, her short height actually helped her hide – and she once more sprang off her feet and rather impulsively. . .yeah. . .she tackled him to the floor again.

It's people like her who are destined to be professional football players in this country. . .

Once more, she shoved him flat on his back and then began to crawl atop him and smile in an attempt to look cute as she flopped down and propped her elbows in the middle of his helpless arms.

They remained in those positions for several awkward seconds, and it was not pleasant. Oh, Angel was more than a little excited by their proximity, but Apollo swore he was seeing the entrance to hell behind her – THAT was not his idea of something pleasant.

"Isn't this nice?" Angel dared to ask. She promptly let her eyes flicker to a close to complete her 'cute' and 'saintly' look.

"Nice. . .? You expect me to think this is nice?" Apollo babbled, lifting his head from the floor and attempting to lift his leg to hopefully shove her off. All attempts failed. He promptly sighed with exhaustion and fiercely locked eyes with her. "If I could reach my cellphone, I'd call the police!"

A rather blank and hollow expression passed over Angel's face, it looked even more disturbing as her eyes opened a little. "Mmm. . .most guys wouldn't mind having a pretty girl chasing after. I thought they instinctively became totally excited when in such a position?"

"Sorry, but any opportunity for ME to get 'excited' was over before it could begin. . ." Apollo murmured, he promptly managed to lift himself up just a little more – arms too. He used his free arms to outstretch to her shoulders and grasp them with his hands. "Now, will you get off?!"

Angel's eyes widened for a moment when she gazed down and noticed that because of her atop him, he couldn't exactly line himself and grasp her shoulders. . .his palms were actually shoved against her chest area. Yeah, she smiled with pleasure and then made a certain comment; "If you really wanted me to get off, you wouldn't feel up my chest. . .correct? Although, if you WANT to, I'm willing~"

"Wha-. . .?! Hey, that's the LAST THING on my mind!" Apollo hotly argued. Perhaps literally, because even though he was scowling as he withdrew his hands, the color rushing into his cheeks was crystal clear. Angel merely giggled like the freaky fangirl she was. "And. . .and I don't mean that as in feeling you up IS on my mind! It's. . .it's not!"

"I dunno. . .your manner of speech combined with that massive blush you sport, they tend to tell me otherwise. Hey, if I'm turning you on, that's only natural." Angel mentioned. And oh God, she was so not being logical in that moment. She even went as far as to casually reach for the buttons on her blouse and even more casually unbutton the first four. "Now you just lie there like a good boy, okay? Your apartment is rather chilly, but for some reason I REALLY need to get some air."

And. . .Apollo promptly untangled himself from her and scrambled to his feet. Once on his feet, he desperately reached for the hand trying to cooperate with the other in the process of unbuttoning, he grasped it and hurriedly pulled her up to full height too.

Angel feared this wasn't how it was supposed to go. . .every time she watched one of those videos, the guy always ogled the girl as she undressed. Apollo was just trembling and keeping one hand hovering over his eyes – just in case he turned around and gazed at what was trying to pop out of her shirt. Well, someone was certainly uncooperative, weren't they?

But Angel didn't mind. . .as stated before, she liked that type. She liked a challenge – and Apollo certainly was that kind of challenge. She grinned suggestively and then approached him from behind, innocently saying, "I swear, it's not a sin to be curious. You can look, I mean, it's only fair seeing as I've been treated to such imagery from you."

Angel's intentions were doomed from the start. And does one know why? Because, even if no one else had any by this point, Apollo swore he'd not fall that far. He was going to try and be more clean than anyone else – SOMEONE had to be.

Apollo didn't even try to turn and look, humph. . .either she lacked that certain appeal. . .or she did have it but was merely as scary as it gets. And she had too much self confidence to admit the latter.

She cracked her neck and then put on a smile that was supposed to make her look innocent and saintly. However, both of those were blatant lies. Angel seemed to hover – not walk, but hover – across the floor and approach him from behind. She sighed aloud and then put on the act of being tired; falling against his back and purposely reaching an arm around his torso and up to his chest.

Apollo knew what she as doing, bluntly, he was scared out of his right mind. . .especially when her hand fell against his chest and fondled it in a certain manner. Was it enjoyable? Hell no, rather, because her nails were so long and rough. Plus, he swore he'd have to punish himself if he dared to fall so low and enjoy. . .er. . .whatever this was.

"What will it take to make you calm down? Do you want me to lay down my rights?"

". . .You could LEAVE."

"Haha. . .haha. . .NO. That is quite the thought, but I would rather stay until I drive you right where I want you to be."

"You must be insane!"

Apollo hurriedly pushed her away as if she was an unimportant object, and then he whirled around and gave her a certain look. . .like that of a very disapproving parent. "You don't even KNOW me well enough to break into my home with some kind of poorly-executed plan, in the meantime basically flinging yourself at me and expect me to go along with it blindly! Sorry to point out reality, but this makes you seem like a shallow excuse of a person who's too stubborn to give up when you seriously have nothing else to do. . ." He promptly pointed in the direction of the staircase. "So you can button your shirt and LEAVE, because whatever you want. . .it's NOT happening – ever!"

Angel huffed. Still, she must have realized that what he said was rather true. Against her will, she lowered her hands to her blouse and started shoving the buttons back through holes.

"(I can't believe that worked.)" Apollo thought to himself, so relieved that he felt he could pass out and regret nothing. He began to smile, just a little as to realize he was getting a break. "(I never can get out of trouble that easily.)" He suddenly was struck with more reality. And promptly gasped silently. "(She's still here; it's not over yet. . .! Why did I have to believe I was REALLY going to get out of this?!)"

Now no longer flashing anyone, Angel approached him once more and put on her serious face. Raising her head and glaring into his eyes. "Well, I assume you may be thinking that this is over. . .I just wanted to inform you that it's not." She then grinned suggestively and proceeded to take her finger and twirl it a little, kind of like how that orange-haired freak did at one time. "Even if you reject my affection, I CAN live with it. But the only way to make me leave. . .you'll have to take it all off and give me a show."

Do you know how the enemy's base gets blown up in sci-fi movies and there's a really loud noise following it? Yeah, that's basically what happened to Apollo's mind. . .theoretically.

"A-a sh-show. . .?!"  
"You know what I mean, don't you? All you have to do is get naked and show off whilst-"

"I know what you're talking about, but I'm far more concerned over how you believe I'll REALLY do that! I may have stripped for you once, but that was as far as it would go. . .because. . ."

Promptly, Angel began to grin again. If only that could be slapped off her face. "Oh, are you implying that you don't let just anybody get that kind of view? I have to have special requirements if I want to see even more fainting-inducing sights?"

Apollo promptly rolled his eyes and blew a raspberry. "Apparently, it's a common sight to everyone now." He let his eyes fall back on her, he hurriedly swatted her hand away when she began to shift a few dollars in his direction. "Keep your money, I'd rather earn it while actually knowing I deserve it than to fall so low!"

Angel just growled and stuffed her money back into the little purse hanging from her wrist. Her hopes and excitement just became crushed with that comment. . .seriously. . .what was wrong with being a little suggestive to earn cash? Wasn't earning money all the same? That's what her father always told her.

_**0~0~0~0~0~**_

MEANWHILE, OUTSIDE. . .

"Okay, let's climb the fire escape to get inside. Klavier, you'll go first because this must be a hobby or you. . ."

"Are you certain that's a good idea? I don't mind, but. . .this costume. . .won't an upskirt occur?"

"I won't look, but Trucy might."

"Daddy. . .! I would. . .oh. . .jeez, you're right."

"Come on, you guys! Just climb up there while me and what's-her-name go to the front door, I mean, it's not like I'm OVERLY worried about that guy, ahem, but I am his stalker now and I feel I should always track his movements."

"Oh, my rather filthy companion of a stalker, need I remind you that I too am crazy about him? I fear you shall have no chance as if a snowball in that fiery place."

"Trucy, did you really have to invite Apollo's stalker, Marmalade, Ema, AND this editor guy to join us?"

"I know it seems useless, but the more help will be the better! Alright, Klavier, stop hesitating and climb!"

". . .Hmm. . .that is a nice angle. I may have to stalk him sometime."

"Hey! You shall come with me, not stay around and ogle any other sexiness that crosses your wayward path in this lifetime!"

"Hot damn, I KNEW I was right when it came to choosing whom to contact for entry into the magazine. . .wait. . .did that sound kind of gay coming from me?"

"Fop's got it better than me, at least. Ugh. . .WHY did I have to be stuck with this costume to make me look like an Italian guy delivering a pizza?! I can't even copy a decent Italian accent. . ."

_**0~0~0~0~0~**_

"You will perform for me."

"No, it's not happening!"

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes."

"No!"

"Do it."

"When this city's crime rate crashes to zero. Maybe."

"You are going to perform for me."

"No, I'm not!"

"You're not going to perform for me."

"I am going to perform for you!"

Angel promptly grinned suggestively. She caught him perfectly in her trap.

Apollo slowly realized what happened. . .he promptly recoiled with horror.

"Ah, now we are getting somewhere. . .okay, let's get to stripping!" Angel backed up, probably to give him some space. She then leaned against the wall and her eyebrows raised high with fascination. "Think of it this way, it's only one person watching; and I won't blabber it to anyone else."

"I never willingly agreed to strip for you; you tricked me into doing it! And because of that, well," Apollo stubbornly folded his arms across his chest and whirled away. He began to walk away from the scene. "You get nothing. Dirty tactics never work, you should have known that."

That did have some truth to it. Dirty tactics will work to a certain point, but they're never going to work forever. . .eventually the user will screw it all up and have everything fall at their feet. Apollo assumed that Angel's plans were going to come to this – considering that now he was firmly refusing and managing to swallow his utter terror and embarrassment.

Unless. . .there were some heroes on his fire escape – preparing to pull something both ridiculous and effective to save his behind – then Apollo felt he may be able to survive. If he kept being stubborn and swallowed the ultimate fear and embarrassment. . .he should be okay. Until the police arrive.

At long last, Angel revealed her ultimate weapon. Stand back, it was time to be epic! She randomly bolted up to Apollo and then she looked into his eyes dramatically whilst he looked baffled. She struck. . .maybe. . .?

"You _**will **_perform an erotic show for me." Angel mysteriously said, eyes wide and one hand waving before Apollo's face swiftly.

Several very awkward seconds ticked by. Apollo even craned his neck and gazed at the clock before a moment.

Sorry, Angel, the Force is not with you today. Not that it ever is. . .

Apollo promptly couldn't help it, he chuckled. He realized he did that, however, and hurriedly clasped a hand to his mouth as if he just said something full scale offensive.

"Don't laugh! It COULD work. . . in an alternate universe!" Angel promptly cried out indignantly. She looked away, pouting as she blushed vividly. Twice in one day. . .no fair. . .

"I. . .I was previously full scale HORRIFIED of you?" Apollo managed to say through a struggle to not all out laugh. Against his will, his lips were fighting to curve into a goofy smile. And oh God, he'd never admit to smiling like that. . ._**you saw nothing. **_"Yeah, I can understand being very intimidated by your lusty moments and the way you act like a demon, but it's moments like these. . ." He promptly couldn't help his chuckles evolving into full scale laughing. He promptly clasped both hands to his mouth, utterly humiliated now.

Angel watched this, captivated. She no longer looked shamed. . .for some reason, now she was smiling TEN TIMES more goofy than him and letting her head tilt to one side.

It wasn't long before Apollo reached out for his long lost composure and they reunited. He cleared his throat and promptly whirled away, wearing a very straight face. "Anyway, uh. . .those little mind tricks of yours? Sorry to point this out, but they've no effect. However, having the Force at one's fingertips would be very gr-"

"Exactly! I would bet all of the money Father gives me. . .you wish you could use the Force to pull down my shirt and be flashed again." Angel rather slyly mentioned, suggestive grin not so much beautifully gracing her features.

"Yes, I. . ." Sudden realization was sudden. A rather hoarse choking-like noise was emitted and then Apollo furiously whirled around to meet her freaking smug face. "No, no, no! Not in a million years!"

"Mmm hmm, yes. You totally aren't thinking of ravishing the girl who wants to ravish you, and that huge blush that flashes like a neon sign isn't your body heating up with pleasure?"

"Pleasure?" He promptly blew a raspberry and then smiled cockily with his flickering closed, there was a head shake somewhere in there. Despite the fact the heat soaring over his cheeks was mocking the heck out of him. "Yes, because a girl who looks like she's never hit puberty other than having a large bust REALLY drives the guys crazy?"

"You're mocking the hell out of me. . ."

"Someone has to do it. Look, the world is FINALLY giving me a chance to not be the one putting up with zero respect. I think, one time, I can return it."

Angel just rolled her eyes and then whirled away from him. He couldn't see her face as she lowered her head and just stood there as if stone. Apollo's eyes began to seemingly sparkle with excitement and he briefly punched the air – having a 'A WINNER IS ME~' kind of moment.

He would more than likely deny reacting that way at a later date. _**Ahem, nothing has been noticed, correct?**_

Out of the blue, Angel let her head lift and she turned around whilst looking lusty again. All of Apollo's hope seemed to be ready to die as she said matter of fact, "I'm still not leaving until you give me another good view. Something that will really make my head hurt after I pass out cold."

"Good luck with that, because it's not happening. Nothing will change my mind."

"You know, I CAN just watch you bathe tomorrow morning."

"That's the most crude method in the history of peeping. . .!"

_**SMACK! SMACK! SLAM! **_"Herr Forehead! Open the window, we've come to help!"

Angel promptly stopped looking lusty, she blinked repeatedly and then racked her brain stupidly. . .trying to figure out who that sounded like and why this voice was familiar.

Apollo swore he was not hearing a lot of random noises from the direction of the bedroom – why does that sound wrong outside of context? – and rather, he was hearing the sound of a miracle. Even if it was Klavier's voice.

Maybe. . .maybe sending that text message wasn't as useless as he believed. Apollo promptly gave himself a pat on the back for what felt like the first time ever, and then he leaned over to Angel and quickly promised he would return to argue with her. . .as soon as he opened his window and got a little 'fresh air'. Surprisingly, Angel allowed him that before she turned and began to bring out a mirror to fix up her very cheap and less than helpful makeup.

_**0~0~0~0~0~**_

Promptly, Apollo bolted into the bedroom. He nearly tripped over the basket of laundry on its side, even his own feet too. But he soon arrived at the window and – casting aside his grudge for a brief moment to get a taste of a miracle, and jeez that sounds wrong – Apollo hastily drew the drapery away and opened the window.

. . .Only to stop and just gawk at what he was seeing. Um, there, there wasn't many words that could sum up that moment – 'What kind of a freak show did I just fall into?' would be a suitable thought.

There were two people on his fire escape this time. Well, Apollo was having a difficult time trying to determine if these two were really familiar faces he dealt with often. He could at least ASSUME they were.

One of the people was someone who he assumed was Phoenix. Phoenix was. . .he. . .let's just say he was looking more than a little _**suave**_ for his own good. The man was sparkling, okay? Apollo swore he was seeing literal sparkles radiate each time he merely blinked. Spiky hair uncovered, sporting a very nice gray shirt underneath a black blazer, black slacks, and good God those short boots SHINED, baby. Apollo began to stare more than a little dreamily. . .and then was not even trying to be subtle with raising a hand and slapping this expression off his own face.

The second person was. . .Klavier. . ._**maybe**_? Well, the face was familiar. . .unlike the rest. Apollo found himself now shifting attention to him and he knew he must have looked stupid with his widening eyes and mouth falling open, but he couldn't help it with this sight. Klavier looked highly uncomfortable – maybe the most uncomfortable he had ever been in his life – and yet he tried to not comment about it. He sported a wig with really straight and pretty fake auburn locks down his back, what looked to be fake freckles across his cheeks, and he swore a cheerleader costume that had the colors of white and blue and some sneakers. . .but what really drew attention was the tiny skirt that barely covered anything, oh, and he could only hope that whatever that was poking out of his tiny shirt wasn't real-

YEAH, Apollo felt he should not look at this any longer. He promptly said nothing, he just reached for the drapery and pulled it back over the open window. SOMEHOW, he felt he should have seen this coming.

"Apollo, that's no way to react to help." Phoenix could be overheard scolding. It sounded like he was doing a 'tsk tsk' sound afterward as he just slipped his arms through the open window and revealed themselves once more. Apollo still stood there, torn between smiling dreamily and looking very confused. "It took us approximately twenty-one minutes to get ready and gather everyone, but I KNOW you're grateful." Phoenix smiled by the end, he then reached into his blazer pocket and pulled out a pair of thick-rimmed glasses with no prescription inside before shoving them over the bridge of his nose.

"M-Mr. Wright. . .you. . .you look. . ." It would appear Apollo had fallen into a relapse state. He sighed dreamily before regaining his senses, slapping his face, and then returning to looking stern. "What are you doing here, and. . .WHY is Klavier. . .?"

Klavier gathered a little power to lift his head and meet his widening eyes. He smiled, flustered. " We received your distress message. I know this may look strange," He paused to glance downward as if paranoid, and then grasp the skirt's hem to hold it down. "Truth be told; we assumed you had been tortured to death by the fangirl. . .or worse. . .she took your innocence."

Interrupting him was Phoenix, whom gasped and then leaned a little too close to Apollo – causing him to be staring into his eyes dreamily – as he examined his face. "It looks like we may have arrived too late! When a guy is in the bedroom looking disheveled and covered in cheap lipstick. . .well. . ."

Apollo shook his head and dragged himself kicking the screaming out of the trance. He then backed up and smiled, actually kind of relieved by their presence. "You haven't arrived too late, the fangirl is still in here. . .she won't leave until. . .until. . ." He promptly buried his face in his hands and began to shudder. Suave and bespectacled Phoenix, and strangely cute and unwillingly flashing Klavier glanced at each other with utter fear. "Oh God, the fangirl wants me to strip and do something to get her turned on! I can't do that – it's both obscene and ridiculous!"

"But it can't be as obscene and ridiculous as what costume I was instructed to wear." Klavier cut in, still desperately holding down the hem. He briefly wondered if schools actually permitted these uniforms, before he whirled around to Phoenix and gazed at him. "Speaking of that, WHY did you instruct me to wear this outfit? I believe it would have looked better on the orange-haired girl, Trucy, even Ema. . ."

"They're here too?!" Apollo cut in too, looking flabbergasted, but also very relieved. Because this must mean there was some kind of big plan in store that would forever remove Angel from his house.

Smug Phoenix looked smug as he gazed at Klavier. There was a certain look in his randomly-sparkling eyes too. "Because Marmalade wanted to wear the belly dancer costume, Ema would have thrown a fit and chosen the Italian pizza deliveryman even though she hates it, and Trucy. . .let's just say I would be prepared to kill you if you looked up while she was climbing the fire escape."

"You know. . ." Apollo cut in again, letting his eyes fall on Klavier. He wore a straight face and was nodding as if liking what he was seeing. "The outfit's not bad. Blue's not my thing, but that color actually suits Klavier."

"Can we please ignore my costume?" Klavier asked out of despair, although he did briefly let his eyes roll dreamily as to realize he was complimented.

"Well, before we do that," Apollo gazed behind him. He didn't see the fangirl, so he hurriedly gestured for them to enter. "Come on, climb in and inform me of what freaky plan you've got."

Phoenix obliged. Sort of. After doing exercises like he had done before climbing up – that involved giving himself a pat on the back and saying aloud how he was strong and could handle this – He was very prompt in brushing past and then climbing inside – although once he did kind of stumble when rising to his feet now inside and Apollo had to move fast and hold him up, Apollo then growled and informed him that he would deny it if he told people that he sighed dreamily whilst helping him rise to his feet.

Klavier – although he did want to help out – he was very hesitant and both Apollo and Phoenix had to resort to reaching for his arms and dragging him through the window in a moment that was not something they would have liked to have been apart of. And although this has been said a lot lately, both would deny it ever happening if asked about it. However, while climbing through, his tiny shirt just had to get caught on a nail and he was in an awkward position trying to pull it out without leaving a small hole.

It was in that moment when Trucy had finished climbing. Her hair free and positioned forward near her throat area and her typical clothes replaced with a stained tank top, a guy's maroon blazer, guys' ripped up and faded jeans, and beaten sneakers, also she wore the fanboy's baseball cap. She rose to her feet, then stared with awe at Klavier. . .well. . .to be precise, it was his behind. Close enough.

"Klavier, um, aren't you going to go in?" Trucy pointed out, still smiling widely. She then promptly gasped and waved her arms desperately. "I mean, not that you HAVE to so soon! I can wait." Her eyes flickered close – to complete her smile that was a little too innocent.

_**0~0~0~0~0~**_

CHAPTER POSTSCRIPT 1/2

"So. . .what are you going to do with the costumes and this big group?" Apollo asked, looking very anxious and leaning close to the three freaks. . .he would so not admit he was too looking as desperate as he felt. "T-tell me now! I have to be prepared for the worst. . ."

Trucy stepped closer, smirking and turning the baseball cap backward like a boss. "That is for you to find out, Polly! We're _**entitled**_ to keep you locked out of the loop~"

Sparkly and sexy-and-he-knows-it Phoenix promptly walked closer at her side and grinned whilst resting an arm around her shoulder. "Don't take it personally, but you'll turn this plan into a fail if you know what we're doing and join in."

". . .And I was five seconds away from drooling over your appearance." Apollo growled, very offended as he pouted and turned away from the freaks.

"_**That **_was not sarcasm, Herr Forehead. Do you have a confession. . .?" Klavier promptly chimed in, grinning and sliding into the scene like a pro. Phoenix gazed at him, either baffled or just being in awe over the brief flip of his skirt.

Oh God, this was getting nowhere. Apollo knew this, so he promptly whirled back around and gave them a serious look to indicate the switch in topic that was upcoming.

"Well, if you're certain this will work. . .I can't stop you. I realize this is very ridiculous, yes, but do we have any other option?" Apollo shook his head, having a moment of nostalgia. . .although he was stunned to realize that all of those freaky events in hindsight were almost nice. Almost. He promptly clasped a palm over his mouth, to prevent them from seeing him smile. "What can I say? Let's, um, let's get this show on the road." He could not believe he just said that, setting off the events.

The three just smiled, amusement levels proceeded to increase by an intense amount. Apollo promptly threw himself onto his bed and buried his face in the pillows with embarrassment. Aw, could he be coming around? Was the converting. . .successful?

Nah, we're not serious. No Apollos were converted within these very idiotic events.

And as for another waring: no head injuries occurred from fainting due to over-exposure from Klavier.

Third time's the charm for last-minute warnings: No nosebleeds occurred from over-exposure to Phoenix in general. . .whom yes, was sexy in this moment and he knew it – even his imaginary sparkle harem knew it and thus they followed him around like stalkers.

"_**APOLLO. . .! WHERE THE * * * * ARE YOU?!**_" Suddenly echoed through the room like. . .ugh. . .whatever it was, it made Apollo almost whimper and then hold the pillow over his head. Phoenix, Trucy, and Klavier all cringed outwardly and then prepared to assume their roles.

They couldn't deny thinking that maybe, just maybe, Apollo had some rather great ears to have not become deaf by now. Although the three of them heard a lot of loud things in their lives, jeez, that demon could really do some damage. Trucy also briefly had to smack herself to stop being fazed by the dirty word usage.

"_**YOU BETTER NOT HAVE JUMPED OUT OF THE WINDOW, SO HELP ME-**_" Angel cut herself off upon throwing the door open and stepping inside. She stopped and stared at the visitors, too confused to notice Apollo lying on the bed too embarrassed to question where this was going. "Oh. . .uh. . .you've company. And I'm yelling and threatening with violence." The fangirl laughed nervously, her eyes then flickered closed and she flashed a toothy grin. But her act was already long gone.

Klavier was busy adjusting his skirt, and Trucy was now trying to comfort Apollo, so Phoenix decided to begin things by clearing his throat and then approaching Angel – whom he knew by recalling her in the bookshop.

"Hello, the name's Cognito. . .Ian Cognito." Phoenix greeted warmly with a higher pitch in his tone, he smiled and then extended his hand toward a rapidly-blinking Angel.

In the background, Apollo could be seen lifting his head out of the pillow and wearing a very hopeless expression as he mockingly repeated Phoenix's fake name. It's okay, we don't get it either. . .

Angel stared at his hand, she then put on her 'sweet as an fresh apple pie out of the oven' act and then returned his smile as she shook it firmly. "Hello, sir. Um. . .why are you here?"

Phoenix laughed heartily and then he used his thumb to gesture to Apollo. "Why else would I be here? It's time for the annual Family Day Out – kind of like a family reunion. . .but we take everyone out instead of crowding together back at the house. I have to collect my beloved son, duh."

"Son. . .?" Angel repeated, gawking with realization. . .really, realization?

"SON?!" Apollo could be overheard yelling ten times louder. Before a thud followed and all was silent.

"Today has been full of excitement, gathering the family and preparing to come over and provide encouraging comments to Apollo seeing as he's finally moved out of the house." Phoenix mentioned, sighing with nostalgia by the end. In the background, Trucy stopped waving her baseball cap in Apollo's face as he began to come to and lift himself off of the floor. "Ah, I remember when Apollo was so young and still living at home. I apologize for becoming nostalgic. . .sigh. . .I just miss the days of wiping tears and yelling about the loud music blasting."

Angel rose a curious eyebrow and examined Phoenix closely, as if wondering why he was familiar somehow. But luckily, her memory wasn't working well in that moment so she drew no conclusion. She did, however, smile genuinely and clasp her hands. "You and him must have been close. Tell me Mr. Cognito, what was it like having a good relationship?"

"Why do you ask?" Trucy piped up curiously, her voice going down a little deeper to try and sound boyish. Rather, she still sounded female. . .with a terrible sore throat. Eyes began to drift to her, and she decided to smile and be more specific with what she was implying, "My uncle and cousin were indeed quite close. A real father slash son type of thing, really. Didn't you have a close father slash daughter thing?"

"Actually. . .no. I don't angst over it, it's not painful for me to admit that Father drinks like there's no tomorrow because of me in general." Angel admitted, not sounding even the slightest wistful over her lack of relationship with her dad. That's just cold. Angel promptly grinned casually and then laughed it off. "Don't ask me why he's like that! The old man's got his ways that I just don't understand!"

"To be honest, I actually need something really strong to drink after being a part of this insanity. . ." Apollo mentioned to himself in the background. This being directed to himself didn't stop Trucy from smiling as if devious and then meeting Klavier's gaze and winking. . .suspiciously.

_**0~0~0~0~0~**_

The editor guy's brows were connecting and his facial expression showed extreme concentration. He was holding a small hair clip of his daughter's and attempting to insert it into the opening at the door knob with a shaky hand.

Behind him there was Apollo's stalker, Marmalade, and Ema leaning over him looking very affected by the suspense as they invaded personal space and watched.

Then, gasp, he dropped it! Marmalade and Apollo's stalker screeched – yes our fanboying stalker did in fact lose composure and sound even more girly – while Ema scowled and angrily crawled over the Father of The Year himself and scooped up the hair clip.

Ahem, not that Ema has done this before. . .but she was quick to insert the hair clip into the hole and pick the lock herself. Admittedly, she as rather good at it and the door became ajar in mere SECONDS. Marmalade cheered and then forcefully high-fived Apollo's stalker, while the editor guy chuckled nervously whilst INSISTING that he could have done this under 'normal circumstances'. . .

_**0~0~0~0~0~**_

". . .Yes, he could be more than a little stress-inducing when he was young. The worst times were when he cried over the slightest thing, and oh my God, I thought he'd never learn why the toilet was an important object-"

"WE GET IT! THAT'S MORE THAN ENOUGH OF YOUR 'NOSTALGIA'!"

"Aw, really? I wanted to know more of these nostalgic moments."

Well, these so-called 'nostalgic moments' were not going to continue! Apollo didn't know how the hell Phoenix came up with this act or how long it took to establish these phony stories – to be honest, maybe he would rather not know or else he would be forced to hear the real thing. But anyway, he promptly stormed over to his sparkling and sexy fake dad and began to drag him over to the corner by his snazzy blazer.

Meanwhile, Trucy and Klavier realized it was their time to step in and drive her away. Trucy put her 'boyish' voice into action, and Klavier stunningly managed to begin talking in a voice that sounded like a girl trying to imitate a guy. . .and strangely, it was more believable than Trucy's. . .

At the corner, Apollo released Phoenix and then huffed and began lecturing him in a quieter tone, "This is your plan? To traumatize me for life? Look Mr. 'Ian Cognito', if that's all you got-"

Phoenix quickly cut him off, by trying and failing to stop himself from snickering with amusement. Apollo began to glare once more, and his fake dad began to give his shoulder an affectionate brush. "You've no reason to worry, Apollo. Trucy, Klavier, Marmalade, Ema, this fangirl's dad, and your stalker are going to join in too and we'll successfully remove her. All you have to do is play along, or not, but the least you can do is stop loosing your composure so easily."

"I haven't lost my composure!" Apollo denied, huffing and glancing away. He knew, however. . .Phoenix was so gonna call him out on-

"You almost fainted when I said you were my son."

"_**You **_try and handle being informed of something like that, only to realize that it's impossible! I mean. . .I wasn't _**fond **_of the thought. . .oh. . .!" Apollo stopped digging himself a grave theoretically, he angrily folded his arms and then gave Phoenix an uneasy look. "Well, more importantly, should we really lie like this?"

Phoenix shook his head. "It would be inappropriate in any other scenario, but we haven't any other option now. Besides, not EVERYTHING has been a lie. . .the person who I had a scheduled poker game with was one of your foster parents – he talked about how tough raising you was. And mentioned some things that would haunt you forever."

Apollo gawked. He backed up a little, cheeks reddening as he lowered his gaze. "K-keep that stuff quiet. If you dare try and broadcast anything-"

"Do I look like the kind of person who takes enjoyment in embarrassing you to death?" Phoenix prompted, now smiling very innocently, the sparkles around his head seemed to form a halo. "By the way, Trucy has taken the role of your cousin and Klavier is your girlfriend."

Apollo just facepalmed, summing up his thoughts of the situation quite nicely.

Meanwhile, Angel seemed to be stupid enough to believe what she was being told – without a second thought no less – although her smiles and bubbly attitude was a total act right now because in reality. . .she was ticked off about her time with her obsession being interrupted.

". . .Yeah, these Annual Family Outings kinda suck, you know, 'cause they interrupt my video game playing. . .'cause I'm the kinda guy with superhuman thumbs." Trucy rambled endlessly, flashing a practiced cocky smile – all she had to do was study the way Apollo did it – and then she placed her thumbs together and held them before Angel's fascinated eyes. "See what I mean? Almost like magic, I can win every time."

Klavier promptly smiled and then began to speak. . .wow, a guy sounding like a girl trying to imitate a guy. . .still trying to figure that out. "Oh, you shouldn't brag about your magic with the games. . .even I beat your high score in one last week." He promptly adjusted his skirt for pretty much. . .the thirtieth time since putting it on. . .and then approached Angel whilst assuming a girlish pose with both hands clasped near his cheek. "Anyway, it's so nice to meet a friend of Apollo's~ We've been dating for one month today, but he never lets me meet his friends. . ." Promptly, he folded his arms across his chest and then gave Angel a briefly aggravated look. "Unless, ahem, you're like. . .dating him behind my back."

Angel's eyes widened with fear. She then raised her hands in surrender. "N-no, just. . .just calm down. . .er, what's your name?"

"Oh, the name is. . .uh. . ." Klavier promptly tried to think of a fake name fast, he needed something that made sense but yet it wouldn't turn into a very overdone pun – please excuse the rhyme. He smiled once more and then held out of his hand in a friendly manner. "K. . .Kim – and don't forget it."

Angel laughed nervously, scared by the apparent girl's jealousy. She felt more than a little intimidated to mention she previously was getting lusty on her man. She didn't want to have her eyes clawed out. She outstretched her hand and shook his. "M-my name is Angel. . .f-f-fitting name for someone like me, huh? Yeah. . .I was just. . .er. . .returning a book for Apollo!"

Klavier just gave her a doubtful look. Because he knew the real reason, he was not intending to let her leave this house without a vow to never bother Apollo or any other poor guy ever again.

Angel gazed down at their hands still clasped together. She awkwardly reeled hers back whilst smiling as she admired his own. "Hey, you've strong hands! Let me guess: you cheer _**and**_ play in the marching band at your school?"

"Well, I am talented when it comes to music." Klavier felt he could afford to brag in this moment. He brought his hand to his mouth and giggled delicately. He'd have to remember to drink away this memory. He promptly admired his own hands and then gestured to Apollo – whom dared to approach them. "Of course, I must have strong hands if I want to keep my baby interested. He loves it when I message those tense spots in his back every night."

And. . .Apollo suddenly regretted joining the conversation. He gaped momentarily, before Trucy helpfully sprang over and then shut his mouth for him. He shook his head to clear the shock and managed, "Um. . .Kim. . .let's not say things like-"  
"Don't be shy, baby. I know that even right now, you're fantasizing of my magic touch." Klavier promptly smiled suggestively, bat his eyelashes flirtatiously, and then turned to him and began to run his hands up and down his spine intimately. "Tonight, if you say the right thing, I'll do it without my shirt. . .or skirt. . .your choice~"

Angel immediately looked ticked off. . .jealousy levels on the rise. The atmosphere seemed to change entirely as she approached the couple – Klavier giggling flirtatiously and pressing his body against Apollo's arm while his 'baby' was totally rigid and trying not to enjoy this – she angrily said, "I can give you some money; use it and get a freaking motel room or something!"

"Jealous, my new acquaintance?" Trucy suddenly challenged, sliding up to Angel's side as if the floor was oiled and smiling kind of smugly. "Those two are so hot for each other, may I suggest leaving him alone?"

Angel immediately whirled around and glared into Trucy's eyes. "Leave him alone? The reason I sneaked into his apartment in the first place was to pressure him into hooking up with ME." Those words left a very painful and awkward silence behind. Everyone froze, no one said a word. She. . .she just admitted that, and there was much rejoicing – for Apollo anyway. He was glad to see she noted she was hopelessly obsessive.

Phoenix gawked, lowering the glasses on his nose just a little, Trucy was hiding a grin behind her palm, Klavier was very relieved of the news, and Apollo looked like he was trying to not smile with a little hope this could work out – notably he also didn't attempt to free his upper arm from Klavier's hold.

Angel felt her face heat up as she awkwardly gazed at everyone. Again, she felt very humiliated to have her intentions realized. . .she hated that feeling.

Suddenly, loud raps could be overheard at the bedroom door. The only ones who found that random and newsworthy was Apollo and Angel, who equally questioned what could possibly happen now. But the three freaks over there were just smiling casually – happy to see that the next part of the plan was happening on time.

"Hey cousin," Trucy suddenly piped up, looking over at a baffled Apollo. She was not very subtle in gesturing to the door with her thumb and going as far as to lean her head in that direction. "Maybe you should answer the door. There could be something. . .or _**someone **_there to. . ._**join the party**_."

"I-I think there's more than enough of a 'party' in here already." Apollo overheard Phoenix clear his throat in a disapproving manner. He cringed and then craned his neck to see his alleged parent raise his eyebrows high and literally point out the door. "Oh, you've something to say. . ._**Dad**_?"

"_**Son**_, what was that I taught you when you were a child?"

"I don't know. . .more importantly; does this matter?"

"Ahem, 'always be friendly and answer the door, but proceed with stranger danger alerts if he or she looks to be problematic'. Now you recite it."

Apollo glanced at Trucy and Klavier snickering and Angel looking baffled. He was seconds close to crumpling out on the floor from all of this. He soon looked back at Phoenix. "I am NOT reciting that."

"Ooh, we've relapsed into your rebellious teenage years." Phoenix shook his head once more, keeping his head low so no one would see him beam with total amusement. This was fun. As soon as he looked stern again, he gazed at Apollo properly. "Well, I've come prepared for such an event. I'm positive our peers in this room would love to hear about how, when you were a kid, you would-"

"I'LL ANSWER THE FREAKING DOOR, ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?!"

Apollo promptly bristled and then angrily brushed past still-snickering disguised Trucy and Klavier, and then he approached the door and yanked it open with a little too much strength.

He promptly stopped and stared. . .as a pizza box was shoved close to his torso and he realized he was staring at. . .Ema. . .?

Well, this was awkward. Ema looked highly embarrassed, though she still scowled in a way that said it was best for him to NOT comment on her appearance. But he couldn't help screwing up and accidentally grinning – promptly clasping his hands to his mouth to prevent her from seeing it – as he looked her over. Ema's hair was pulled up underneath a hat with green and white stripes, a fake mustache colored black was above her lips, and she wore a very hideous green and white-striped outfit with clunky shoes, the only decent thing was the gray bow tie around her neck – that had _**style**_.

Everyone looked over at the visitor, two of them snickering even harder, one giving her a thumbs up to signal he was supportive, and the final one was just ticked off and wanted to return to her plans.

"Name's Luigi, and here's your damn pizza." Ema growled, not even bothering with an accent or at least altering her voice just a little. Her scowl deepened as soon as she glanced over at Klavier taking out his phone and randomly taking a photo in her direction.

Angel walked closer, critically ogling their visitor before she turned to Apollo and prompted him with a very logical question, "Apollo. . .why is there an Italian guy who sounds like a girl delivering pizza to your bedroom?"

Klavier immediately stepped forth. Helpfully for Apollo, but making Ema suffer mentally in the process. "Isn't it obvious? He ordered it for the two of us to eat while we ditch his family and have our own get together." He promptly giggled and then lovingly embraced a stunned Apollo from behind. "You're so good to me~ You know how much I hate you ignoring me for those freaks~"

Angel proceeded to look like the spawn of the devil again, very ticked off about the way this girl dared to put her arms all over HER prey! And while, she did this, Ema watched while still holding the pizza box and sighing heavily. And in the meantime, the third part of the plan was activated and Phoenix and Trucy gazed at each other wearing horrified expressions and gasping very dramatically.

Loudly, Phoenix's foot smacked against the floor. Everyone watched as he rushed over to Apollo and then pried his alleged girlfriend off of him. He looked. . .really furious. "Son! How could you even THINK of ditching your own family for her?!"

Apollo's eyes widened and he leaned back a little as Phoenix invaded his personal space. He briefly knew he shouldn't have been staring. . .but those sparkles in his eyes. . .wait, what?

"I'm so. . .disappointed in you!" Phoenix proclaimed over-dramatically, throwing his arms in the air with hopelessness. "Do you remember what I told you when you hit puberty? I recall saying: 'Son, remember that no matter what hormones go into a frenzy over a girl, she can never be more important than people who are forced to love you no matter what'!"

Trucy joined in too, she was behind Phoenix folding her arms across her chest and putting on a look of complete loathing. Maybe she could pursue an acting career on the side of her magic-stuff. "To think that last night. . .I shoved aside my manliness and hugged you before you left to your new apartment."

Apollo thought this couldn't get worse. WRONG. It did get worse: Klavier adjusted his skirt again and then walked over peeling Phoenix away from the source of their drama. He then began raising his tone fiercely although he still sounded like a girl imitating a guy. "Leave him alone, old man! Apollo CAN love me and still put up with you guys! He told me last night over the phone. . ." Klavier was quick to pause and assume a girlish and flirty pose in Apollo'd direction – causing him to just lower his head and hope the world would end. "Um. . .what was that you told me, baby? I believe they were certain three words. . ."

"I-I-I don't know. . .um. . .you must be mistaken?" Apollo babbled, so very confused and utterly flustered. He could feel himself tremble as he felt everyone's eyes on him, what the hell was he supposed to say to advance this. . .whatever it was?!

"Hmm, it sounds like he was confessing his love for you. Did he say 'I love you'?" Ema piped up, still scowling and holding out the pizza. She briefly smirked when Apollo craned his neck and gawked at her with a totally shocked expression.

"Yes~ That's what he told me last night~" Klavier proclaimed happily to the whole room. . .maybe even the other side of the world was not locked out of this 'news'.

Angel, in the background, she gaped for several seconds. She didn't know whether to feel angry enough to want to kill him or run out of the room and drop her obsession.

"Son. . .! Those words. . .!" Phoenix mimicked a fainting spell and then he hurriedly scrambled back to his feet and then firmly placed his hand on Apollo's shoulder. Apollo just buried his face in hands, hating himself for opening that window to let him inside and do. . .whatever this was. "How could you fall in love with her?! You've only dated for a few months, that's not enough time to develop strong emotions!"

Was he. . .supposed to argue back? It certainly seemed that way with Trucy and Klavier watching them expectantly. Apollo groaned with embarrassment and then weakly replied; "Look, uh, Kim is. . .special to me. . .she's very irritating and drives me to want to drink every memory of her out of my mind sometimes. I guess I still love her anyway." Apollo moved his hands back and cracked one eye open, stunned to realize that saying this wasn't OVERLY embarrassing although it still made him want to flee the scene. He briefly looked empowered, before plastering a furious expression and shoving Phoenix away. "And. . .and by the way, you've no authority over me anymore – because now I live on my own with my rules to follow!"

"Uncle Ian is STILL the one who freaking gave you life!" Trucy randomly shouted angrily, looking more loathing as each second passed. Where's that award for best acting anyway, we can't seem to find it? "Regardless of where you live, he's always going to be your dad and it's already a written rule that you must obey him!"

"You're right. . ." Apollo heaved a fake sigh and then he whirled away. He noticed Ema looking at him, smiling a little slyly and he returned it. He was kind of getting into this. "Whether you're young or old, you can't change the fact that parents supposedly know best. But what if you haven't any parents?" Apollo put back on his furious expression and sent it in Phoenix's direction. "You're not my dad. . .at least, not now. You're dead to me."

Hmm, maybe Phoenix needed his award too. He had the most convincing look of extreme sadness across his face and this was the part where the soundtrack was supposed to swell and then play dramatically to move everyone watching to tears.

Apollo looked over at Klavier and silently gestured for him to come closer. He did. . .and was pleasantly surprised when he was pulled VERY close by the hands and was soon in close proximity with his alleged boyfriend. This was just begging for a dramatic kiss. . .

Hey, don't get excited. This isn't _**that**_ kind of story. Rather than pulling him into a snogging session, the most Apollo did was swallow his fear and give a chaste peck on his cheek. You would THINK that Klavier had just been swept off his feet entirely – _**that huge smile**_. . .

"Humph, you always did like the girls with reddish brown hair. . .curse them. . ." Trucy commented very angrily, now turning away as if looking at this display was revolting. In reality, she had to do so because she was now blushing vividly and grinning like an idiot.

After all of this, Apollo could officially never leave the house again. But he tried to swallow the after effects of what line he had just crossed to drive someone away, and then released Klavier's – trembling – hands and then put on a suggestive smile whilst gazing into his eyes. "Worry not, _**That Guy **_and my cousin, no one else in my family can separate us. We'll run away if we have to, somewhere that doesn't involve any of the craziness here."

"Do you. . .do you promise, baby?"

"Yes, I wouldn't have said, er, _**Those Words **_last night if I didn't feel them. . ."

Ema promptly snorted and then she leaned against the door for some support. She couldn't wipe the totally entertained expression off of her features as she 'helpfully' mentioned; "'Those words'? Are you chickening out now? Come on, you KNOW what you must say if you really feel that way. . ."

_**SMACK! SMACK! THUD!**_

Ah, with the sounds of feet loudly smacking the floor and the owner of them rushing into the room and falling flat on the face, it was time for the next section of the plan to activate. Only Apollo and Angel cringed because they hadn't expected that, but everyone else in on it just nodded with approval and then returned to whatever emotion they were supposed to display on their faces.

Apollo looked down at the person whom fell. He was immediate in looking sour about it and then holding his head as if she triggered a terrible headache. The person whom entered and fell. . .was the orange-haired 'reformed' fangirl of his, Marmalade. Her curly neon orange hair was contained in a ponytail, because she wore a sparkly lime green headband with a clear white veil over it, she also wore a rather revealing lime green belly dancer outfit – you know shirt that only covers a little of the chest and even then shows the top of the bust, flared out pants, and she wore no shoes.

Klavier was quick to pull the skirt back down – who knew someone running into a room would leave a breeze – and then he played dumb and began to inquire to anyone whom would listen, "Why did a belly dancer with orange hair barge into the room uninvited?"

Marmalade knew that was her cue to take on the role of 'Grace' as she wanted to be called – see, because she assumed that belly dancing required grace in the stomach area so yeah – however she pushed herself to her knees and then reached toward her feet for whatever she tripped over. "What in the-" She cut herself off, a fangirlish giggle rising from her throat as she realized it was a dirty tank top that had been left in the clothes basket. She shifted her eyes before fondling it when no one was paying attention and then crumpled it into a ball before shoving it. . .down whatever shirt she was wearing existed.

"Who is this girl? Is she finally going to take this pizza off of my hands and give me the money?" Ema began to chime in, now faking a curious look as she STILL balanced the pizza box.

Marmalade carefully rose to her feet – trying to hold Apollo's shirt within her own securely – and finally smiled in a very fail seductive manner and began to shake her hips not so much teasingly while she approached Apollo. "The name of which you ask. . .is Grace. Yes, I come from a distant land somewhere in the world and sweep the male population off their feet straightaway."

Apollo was not one of the so-called 'whisked away male population' he just looked very disturbed as Marmalade tried and failed to look enticing as she strutted over to him. He looked in Phoenix's direction for help – the sparkly man merely winked and mouthed 'play along'.

"You remember me, Apollo? You should. . .for I recall that one night we spent lovingly discovering each other in this very bedroom." Marmalade rambled in a very dramatic and slightly-deeper tone. It was supposed to sound seductive, but she failed quite miserably with that. She leaned close and then longingly stared into his terrified eyes. "I have returned to claim my love, as you have done for me. Together will be forever, forever never dies where I come from."

Right on time, Klavier put on the expression of someone whom had been betrayed and beaten into nothing. He promptly bolted over and then he began to move a little animatedly whilst rambling, "Hold on! What's going on here?! Get away from my baby!"

Marmalade put on a sour look and then she whirled away from Apollo – whom was now burying his face in his hands again – and angrily stood before Klavier with her hands on her hips. "YOUR baby? I much rather assume. . .I should receive an explanation to these incredibly stunning events!"

Trucy watched for several moments, silently. Before she decided to improvise. She was originally intended to go into a 'fainting spell' like Phoenix, instead she gasped with horror and then pointed. "OH MY GOD, MY COUSIN'S A FIRST CLASS PLAYER!"

Apollo didn't know if it was safe. . .he truly didn't. . .but he managed to gather a at least a little strength to raise his head and see what was happening. The first thing he saw was Klavier and Marmalade glaring at him, with Phoenix in the background giving him a thumbs up – way to be supportive.

"Um. . .a-about this 'player' thing. . ." Apollo began nervously, he was so unsure of what to do that his arms and fingers moved kind of awkwardly and he made several gestures and twitchy movements in the process. "Er, I didn't mean. . .uh. . .G-Grace. . .Kim. . .I. . ."

"Did you really go that far with HER?"

"Are you really this irritating cheerleader's 'baby'?"

Apollo knew this was just an act, but his heartbeat was increasing rapidly with fear – maybe it was just from their perfected glares. He began to breathe roughly as he clawed the back of his head and began to walk backward. "W-what would you say. . .if I mentioned. . .I did feel strongly about one of you in the past, but right now I'm devoted to the other?" Oh God, was that the right thing to say?! Was it?!

Apparently, it must have been. Because Klavier and Marmalade shifted their eyes to each other, then stopped glaring and looked only slightly annoyed now. Oh, and Phoenix did start acting hysterical in the background; sadly lamenting about his 'son and his obsession with the opposite sex that has driven them apart', or something like that.

"Um, Grace was special to me. Her orange hair, it's so unique and. . .orange. I guess I was only attracted to her because she was from a 'very distant land', that's why I got carried away one night. . ." Apollo paused momentarily to look away from everyone and give himself a long encounter between his palm and his forehead. He was so going to never live any of this down.

"You. . .you are trying to tell me you don't love me?" Marmalade inquired, looking either very offended or a combination of heartbroken and disgusted. She kept a hand clasped to her cheek, just trying to look dramatic for Angel.

Apollo sighed heavily and lowered his head. He didn't know where the heck he was going with this, maybe he didn't WANT to know. But it seemed like the only way to please everyone else and also get Angel out of his apartment for good.

"Let's just say, I may have loved Grace in the past. Maybe. I don't know. Whatever the case, right now. . .Kim is more important to me." Apollo was cursing himself out in his head, eye screwed shut as he whirled away. If he survived any of this, Klavier would more than likely never let him forget this. "Kim is different from other girls – WAY different as a matter of fact. I can't explain our relationship, but even if she drives me insane. . .she'll be the first person I can act carefree and moronic around while NOT feeling humiliated about it." Apollo, shielding his face from view as he walked over to a corner and attempted to not have to look at anyone while he spoke. He would not have to steal glances at them to know they were almost breaking their facades and smiling with amusement. "I can only hope that she's not angry about this strange harem I've acquired since that magazine insert. . ."

Klavier stared at him for a long amount of time, but that was okay because everyone looked at him expectantly – and it was not just because his adjusting the skirt actually flipped it.

He finally bolted over to Apollo and was quick to milk this moment as much as he could. . .by ambushing him into a loving and very much oxygen-cutting-off embrace. Apollo gasped aloud as he trapped against him and feeling arms basically crush his chest. . .but was quick to overcome his shock and just wear a blank expression while he was being attacked with fondness – his expression was so blank that it full scale said: 'Screw it, I may as well let this happen'.

Apollo couldn't help getting the feeling that somewhere. . .in a strange alternate reality. . .he and Klavier many a moment similar to this. But what he didn't realize was that he was kind of accurate with that theory. AHEM, MOVING ON.

"Son, you are never going to understand how disappointed I am in you!" Phoenix immediately proclaimed, he then pulled out a random tissue and pretended to cry his eyes out.

"At the Annual Family Reunion, I'm so going to bash you in conversation!" Trucy threatened not so strongly, although she still looked angry enough to punch the life out of something.

"Sooo. . .did I cause this? You still want this freaking pizza?" Ema inquired, internally ranting about her lack of a role in this stupidity.

"I cannot believe you would toss away the heart of a beautiful girl of the distant land like me! How can one do such a terrible deed?" Marmalade rambled like an idiot in her weird accent she put on.

Ah, now it was time for the final part of the plan. The show had been long and maybe exciting, but now it was time for the very final act and then curtains to descend. Phoenix carelessly tossed the tissue over his shoulder and then pushed up the sleeve of his very becoming blazer and gazed at a watch on his wrist – when the heck did that get there? – and he smiled impishly while counting down the seconds. . .as soon the countdown was over, he pointed a finger at Angel as if to signal her cue.

Angel had been watching everything from where she sat on Apollo's bed. The whole time, her expression had been stuck in utter 'WHAT THE -_**BLEEP**_- IS THIS -_**BLEEP**_-?' Exactly as Phoenix predicted, she finally jumped to her feet whilst yanking on her long black locks as if she lost her mind.

"JUST STOP! SHUT UP FOR ONE SECOND!"

Spoiler: everyone obeyed and shut up. Ema, Phoenix, Klavier, Trucy, Marmalade, they were all trying not to smile wickedly as they looked in her direction. Apollo looked over, from where he was still being lovingly glomped, and looked as if he was staring at a physical miracle.

Angel began to smile crazily, one eye seemed to not be able to stop going into twitch spasms. "This all way over my head, I just. . .I can't even. . .I don't understand. . ." She gestured to Phoenix, then Apollo, then Marmalade during a pause. And finally, she threw up her arms with despair and went on, "You people are really freaking me out, you're totally insane! And I don't think that's something I need to be associated with. . ."

Apollo couldn't believe she just labeled everyone insane. More importantly, she gave that title to HIM. He pouted briefly, before smiling like a wicked little imp and began to approach her after those arms around him reeled away. "So, you think we're insane? But. . .aren't you the same fangirl whom previously attacked me with kisses and was lusty enough to want to get into my pants?"

With horror, Marmalade killed the mood by immediately looking at Apollo. "She wanted to do what?!"

Even Ema was not okay with that. She looked more hollow than ever as she shook her head with disapproval. "If I knew where she lived, I would hurl rocks through her clear bedroom windows."

Angel released her abused hair and then stormed to the center of the room, she was unknowingly making herself look very mentally unstable and like a demon in physical form. She proceeded to rant about the situation, "It is true that I was so SURE he would fall for me if I could show him that I could provide much pleasure. . .but it seems like that backfired. And if he's already involved with TWO girls, well, that's just low! What kind of person does that?! I don't give a care if you do love the strong-hands cheerleader over there, not informing the foreign chick about your affairs just seems wrong!"

Apollo just smiled cheerfully as his eyes closed. Taking all of this in. . .like a boss.

Angel then looked in the direction of Trucy and Phoenix, angrily scowling at them. "You two are first class PATHETIC! Who gives a flying. . .ugh. . .well, allow me to just say you two need to get over yourselves and stop making so much drama out of this. INSTEAD; you should lecture him for being close to two different girls and not even realizing the consequences of such!"

For a moment, Trucy and Phoenix gazed at each other as if ashamed. When Angel turned away in a huff, they moved closer and the former affectionately draped an arm around the beck of his neck.

Angel was not finished yet. She kept shifting her eyes left and right, giving evil looks to both Klavier and Marmalade. "And as for you two. . .I cannot believe you would not put up a fight for your man! Honestly, you're supposed to argue and resort to violence, the last one standing wins it all! More importantly, perhaps you two would have a better chance with him than I would. . ." And with that said, Angel huffed one last time and then she proceeded to pad across the floor with her head held high.

The humiliated fangirl was about to step out of the room entirely, but then Ema dropped the pizza box to the floor – which opened briefly to reveal that it was empty the whole time – and then reached out and clasped her hand around her wrist.

"Are you really prepared to give up? Forever?" Ema inquired, now walking away just a little and dragging a barely-struggling Angel with her. What was easily the ghost of a smile appeared on Ema's lips under that ridiculous mustache she was forced to wear. "If you're really walking away from these people, the drama, and the stupidity, I feel you should state that loud and clear."

Angel gave her a ticked off look. But then she slowly craned her neck to gaze at the nearest person, whom happened to be Apollo waiting for her to do as Ema suggested.

"I. . .I won't do that." Angel had the nerve to reply. She stubbornly folded her arms across her chest and then acted like a big-time snob as she held her head high again. "I said that the situation was way over my head, so who said anything about me giving up forever?" She cracked an eye open and then gazed in Apollo's direction, smiling eerily suggestively again. "As soon as his life becomes normal and he realizes he's totally hot for me, I'm so coming back to-"

Apollo's clear of the throat cut her off. Angel cringed at the sudden noise interrupting her and then gave her a sly little smile that could mean her downfall. . .or it could mean a fangirl shriek to fill the room, she just thought he looked so cute with that. Anyway, although he wanted to facepalm about what he had just seen, he gestured to the doorway – where two figures stood with folded arms and faces of disapproval.

Angel gawked, horrified. She didn't know if she was horrified of the simple fact of her father and cousin standing there in the doorway. . .or to just want to gasp and shield her eyes from their ridiculous costumes.

You see, they weren't _**instructed **_to wear the costumes. . .but seeing as there was more than enough to go around and everyone else was doing it, they _**wanted**_ to join in. The editor guy's graying black hair was mussed and had pieces of fake straw sticking out of it, he wore no shirt and what seemed to be a pair of faded blue overalls and really worn brown boots up to his kneecap. . .he also carried a fake pitch fork for a prop.

Do we really have to describe the clothing of Apollo's stalker? Er. . .okay. . .uh. . .well it at least looked like he rinsed his hair and scrubbed the filth out of it – it was still dripping water as it rested toward the back of his neck. Er, the fanboy wore a purple bikini top in a sea shell design, a really long green mermaid get up over his legs that still allowed room to walk, and he wore no shoes. All he needed was a wig with long red hair and he would have looked perfect. . .apparently, they didn't have time to get a wig for him. Oh God, don't give this guy any ideas.

Apollo and his stalker briefly shared a gaze as soon as he stepped in. His stalker's eyes widened before beginning to flicker closed just a little as they rolled a little.

And while Angel and her father shared an intense gaze, the fanboy happily deserted them and then he invaded Apollo's personal space, making him lean back with horror as he dreamily gazed into his eyes and began to hold him down by one hand around the back of his head.

"We've come to reel in my cousin, I apologize about what lusty acts she may have done on you. . ." The fanboy mentioned tone low and apologetic, although he still looked dreamy as his eyes met Apollo's. He backed away slightly and then let his free hand fall from his chest to his thighs as if to show off his costume. "On another topic, are you into this kind of thing? Doesn't seeing me in this costume want you to sweep me off my feet to a private beach and make out with me at the shore?"

Apollo merely looked him over and then awkwardly glanced away, trying not to look too disturbed by his suggestions. "Um. . .no."

The fanboy sighed as if heartbroken. He wasn't really that sad over it, and it showed when he forced a smile and mentioned, "You should think about it sometime, man. Whenever you want to carry me bridal style to a romantic, private beach. . .just say the word and I'll be there~"

The editor guy facepalmed epically. And then he rolled his eyes and reached out for the back of his nephew's bikini top, reeling him back in. And why does that sound kind of wrong?

Luckily, Angel had seen many a strange thing in the past several minutes. She was not very fazed by her family's attire and then forced an innocent smile as she approached them. "Father, er, why are you two here? Have you come to obey my wishes and ask Apollo to date me?"

"Sorry sweetie, that's over." The editor guy was quick to snap. . .like that of a strict parent. His tone was firm and unbending, it caused Angel to lean away gawking with horror. "I've done some thinking, I believe it's high time I step up and carry out my role."

No one else saw this, but if they were looking in that direction. . .they would have seen Klavier just grinning with approval and looking more than a little proud of the editor guy.

Angel gawked at her stern father for several awkward seconds. . .she then laughed heartily and once finished, wiped a stray tear from her eye. "Oh. . .I can't even. . .WOW. . .Father, I think you're drunk again – so go home."

She wasn't laughing anymore, not when both her cousin and her father approached either side of her and clasped one hand around each wrist. "HEY. . .! What have I told you about grabbing my wrists?! You know I hate that!"

"Uncle's not putting up with your 'Father, bend to my every will' crap." The fanboy mentioned in reply, grinning more than a little wickedly at how he was liking the turn this was taking. He could now honestly say that he was proud to do something stupid. Angel stared at him as if he said a math problem that was beyond her level of understanding, and then he smiled as if a proud little kid. "I think we've finally convinced him to stop drinking so much, he's actually gonna kick it."

"It'll be the hardest thing I've ever had to go through." The editor guy commented sadly, sighing and gazing into space. He overheard Klavier clear his throat in a disapproving way, and he promptly let his head rise as he put on a strangely-becoming motivated smile. "But I assure you, I'm not giving up until I no longer have to take liquor breaks and I can prove myself to not be failure at life!"

"You've gone insane too. . .I mean. . .you've ALWAYS depended on the booze."

Bravely, Ema shifted close to Angel and smirked as she mentioned, "Some people just can't kick a habit – not that I know what it's like I swear – but I believe your dad's going to be okay. He's most certainly finished with your disrespect and tendency to want to get into my current obsession- I mean, your current obsession's pants."

The editor guy gave Ema one raised eyebrow, especially considering those words came from the same young woman who had previously been trembling and blinking uncontrollably because she overheard of a sale on those snackoo things down the street. His lips curved into what everyone else assumed to be a genuine smile, and he happily began helping his nephew drag the spawn of the devil toward the doorway – and she didn't fight back! What sorcery was that?

At the doorway, Angel did kick both of their ankles and then lean forward looking very ticked off. A scowl was present on her features as she began ranting, "Okay, what kind of an ending is this?! You're all going to watch me get dragged away in a humiliating manner?!" Everyone, looking accomplished, they just nodded and mockingly smiled. A growl rose from her throat and then she turned her back. "Whatever, it doesn't bother me! I don't give a flying-"

"Oh, wait," Apollo suddenly called out, reaching into his pocket and pulling something out. A close inspection revealed that it was her little bottle of eye drops from earlier. He smiled and walked over, slipping into the tiny purse that was dangling from her arm. "I thought you may need these eye drops back, you could use them for a living. If your dad will support you, go audition for dramatic movies."

Angel kept her head low, feeling her cheeks burn as a chuckle – from Apollo's stalker whom knew of what she intended to do – ensued. She growled and soon craned her neck to survey her EX-obsession's very mocking beam. "Humph, I'm never lusting after the likes of you again. You're not very gentle on the ladies' hearts, your family consists of overly-dramatic maniacs, and-"

"Don't forget that your dad's probably going to ground you for a _**long time**_!" Trucy helpfully shouted out, before meeting the eyes of the editor guy and winking at him – he winked in return and mouthed 'thank you'.

Apollo sighed, totally relieved. He then casually raised his hand and began to survey his fingers for any imaginary injuries from today. "I understand. . .and I can live with that. I'd say I enjoyed this – but I would be lying, so there's left for me to say."

Angel promptly grinned, both teeth and eyes gleaming. "So, I assume you won't care if I claim your lips one LAST time?"

Ah, he felt rather stress-free for once. Apollo continued to smile softly, gazing at his fingers as if they were the most exciting thing on earth. "Yes. . .wait. . ._**WHAT**_?!" He gasped and attempted to shield his face as Angel broke free and advanced upon him madly.

_**0~0~0~0~0~**_

"_**Calm down, Son! It's all over, it's over!**_"  
"_**She. . .she inserted her tongue during that kiss. . .!**_ _**I'LL NEVER BE ABLE TO REMOVE THAT TASTE!**_"

"_**Ooooh Polly, you should have seen how that looked from the sidelines. . .you know, I could've sworn that I saw your tongue too.**_"

"_**Move. . .! I HAVE to get that taste out of my mouth, oh my God. . .!**_"

The window had been opened by Phoenix whilst the kiss had been in action, so people bustling to and fro outside of the apartment were treated to all of that yelling.

Everyone would stop and just stare up at the building. . .awkwardly. And when all was silent, they shrugged their shoulders and carried on – because nothing EXCITING ever happens here in this city. . .

_**0~0~0~0~0~**_

CHAPTER POSTSCRIPT 2/2

Looking rather sickly and weak, Apollo dragged himself down the hallway. He previously had bolted into the bathroom, locked the door, and he proceeded to really clean out his mouth. He swore he must have brushed his teeth very strongly for twenty minutes, gargled mouthwash two times, he even began to chew some peppermint gum in an attempt to remove Angel's lingering TERRIBLE taste and hopefully cleanse his tongue from meeting hers. And when all of that was over, he washed the vivid pink lipstick off his face.

Yeah, their tongues meeting. . .wasn't the best moment of his life. Those steamy romance novels LIE.

Apollo recalled that everyone else hadn't left yet. Angel and her reformed father and not to mention his stalker left the building. But his helpers were still in the living room awaiting his return. But he wasn't sure if he could meet any of their eyes.

He stopped near the flight of stairs, resting against it and vacantly staring at his feet. It's not like he was not grateful for their help, despite some stress. . .he knew he was VERY grateful – and he probably wouldn't have been able to drive Angel away on his own. He WANTED to tell them that. But the issue here was. . .he kind of embarrassed about the whole affair, how he blindly fell into it and needed to be bailed out.

He WANTED to admit that he appreciated their help, even if it involved ridiculous costumes and acting even freakier than usual. But they'd so milk it for all it was worth, never letting him forget it. In the bad kind of way, he'd always have to deal with teasing because the world was one big troll.

Apollo WANTED to stop being concerned of what may happen now. If Angel was being honest, she was never going to return and maybe her reformed father would be able to tame the demon. He shouldn't be negative and wonder if his popularity would put him into this kind of situation another time.

"(But it's so hard to face them now. . .)" Apollo turned away and sighed deeply. "(If I go down there, I'll be subjected to teasing, lecturing, or something else that can be considered stressful. I'd leave via the window. . .but the height from the fire escape to the ground is HUGE.)"

Let's see: a very intimidating height VS speaking how he really felt. Apollo promptly hung his head shamefully, knowing what he had to do.

. . .He had to get a blindfold. It's too bad he _**didn't**_ own any and he couldn't use the paper bag because of cutting _**eye holes**_ in it. Well, were there any third options? Anyone?

Wait, hold it for a second, Apollo thought he overheard their chatting increase in volume. It sounded like a very chuckling Phoenix and mere snickers from everyone else. Apollo whirled around and gazed down the stairs, even though he couldn't see anything from here. But what he heard. . .

". . .That's what he said, word for word!" Phoenix could be heard recapping loudly, he sounded so casual and amused. Apollo briefly smiled softly, he liked hearing this. . .until. . . "To be honest, I actually kind of wonder if he never grew out of it. I don't know, Apollo probably wouldn't ADMIT to wetting the bed almost every night. . ."

Apollo immediately took off running, his feet barely touching the steps as he traveled down them.

In the living room, Phoenix was kicking back on the couch with Ema and Marmalade, Klavier leaned against the bookshelf – not wanting to sit down and have the skirt expose him – and Trucy was seated in the old recliner. Everyone was snickering, either they were amused by the stories or they were high from the excitement of driving Angel away.

Well, not that they NEVER act high. . .

"It's a little cold to tell us these stories, you know." Klavier suddenly piped up, and even though he was slightly lecturing him on cold actions. . .he was grinning as he reached for a can of soda and opened it up. "I don't approve, but it's your life. . ." He promptly began to drink the contents as if nothing was wrong with the world. . .way to tell someone off. People, sit down and take notes from this man.

Phoenix thought back to some other things that guy told him. He remembered another that he found interesting and then he leaned forward and prepared to tell another with everyone's eyes on him. "But let me tell you about something REALLY strange. Have any of you noticed that Apollo has been acting like such a prude in the wrong century?"

Ema, Trucy, and Marmalade all nodded together. Klavier was the only one to not do that, but he still smiled impishly behind the can of soda he was drinking – recalling how overly prudish he acted and that it was kind of endearing. . .somehow. Don't ask him how that worked.

"According to that guy, Apollo often preferred to remove his clothes when he was kid. I understand it's different when you're young, but wow. . .you know, you wouldn't even TRY processing that kind of idea considering how he acts now! He told me that he was never shy about-"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TELLING THESE PEOPLE?!"

"Ooh, Daddy. . .you've been caught."

Phoenix just laughed a little, he was promptly caught off guard by a pillow from the couch hurled at the back of his head.

Apollo was not so happy in this moment. As a matter of fact, he looked torn between kicking everyone out on their faces or just wearing the bag for old time's sake. He angrily turned away from Phoenix and huffed, trying not to allow himself to be swayed the way he was putting on those glasses and trying to be sexy again.

"Calm down, Apollo. Throwing pillows is a terrible habit. . ." Ema tried to sooth, craning her neck and giving him a smile. She was relieved to not have to play along anymore, she already let down her hair and removed that itchy fake mustache. "You should join us, I was actually enjoying myself."

Apollo just gawked at her. He then huffed once more and looked away, heat scorching his cheeks. "I'll only join you if. . .if you believe that whatever Mr. Wright said about me is fake."

Everyone promptly turned their attention to Phoenix – he was leaning back against the couch with the most sincere little smile across his lips and his sparkle harem forming a halo around his head.

"How can you think that he'd lie?" Marmalade inquired, holding her chest and gasping dramatically.

"Daddy has a source: some guy who took care of you." Trucy informed him, smiling impishly.

"It may be the fact I've been wearing it for a while, but I think this skirt is actually comfortable." Klavier commented randomly, gazing down at the skirt whilst holding the hem again.

Even more randomly, Apollo dropped the topic about humiliating stories of his childhood and then snapped a finger as if to realize something. He gazed at everyone, before cracking the vaguest smirk possible. "More importantly, why are you still here wearing those ridiculous costumes? Angel's gone, you know."

Trucy gazed up at him from where she was looking over the channel guide for the television. She buried herself deeper into it to hide her smile. "Yeah. . .we know we scared her off. And hopefully she'll take a page out of her daddy and cousin."

Apollo still stood a small distance away from everyone, struggling to go on with this topic. He WANTED to. . .but it was difficult for him to openly mention he didn't mind they were being freaks, because, well, that saved his behind. He scratched the back of his head and kept his eyes averted to the floor, mumbling only slightly audibly, "Well. . .I didn't expect for you stick around. Look, I'm not very good with entertaining people-"

"I beg to differ, Herr Forehead." Klavier chimed in from where he stood. He stopped adjusting the skirt long enough to meet Apollo's eyes and give him a suggestive smile. "These last few months were VERY entertaining~"

"That's NOT the kind of entertainment I was talking about!" Apollo immediately shouted, trembling as Klavier just chuckled and shook his head. He pouted and then returned to looking at everyone in the room's center. "Look. . .um. . .you're all strange." Apollo sighed and he approached the couch, leaning down a little and resting his folded arms on the back. Marmalade and Phoenix craned their necks to gaze at him. "Often, I'm very annoyed and even embarrassed by your antics. I never understand any of you, you're like walking enigmas ninety-nine percent of the time."

"But. . ." Phoenix piped up, now smiling as if too curious for his own good. "What about that lonely one percent, Apollo?"

Apollo let his head fall and his face meet his folded arms. He so couldn't look into any of their eyes as he admitted aloud; "That one percent. . .it's when I don't mind it. When you take advantage of how quirky you are and. . .help."

There was a brief moment of silence. Before everyone mockingly went "AW~" simultaneously and Apollo cursed as he felt heat scorch across his cheeks.

"Polly loves us!" Trucy randomly proclaimed, throwing the channel guide away and clasping her hands together.

"Please, don't word it that way." Apollo deadpanned, rising from his arms. He glanced down at Marmalade, whom was staring dreamily and smiling like a loony person. He sighed and stared, "Not THAT kind of love. Besides, thankfully, none of you can prove that I put up with you because you're important to me."

"All we have to do is read that journal you keep under your pillow." Ema mentioned, looking totally nonchalant as she reached for the remote control and began to change channels on the muted television. She soon stopped, when she felt everyone staring at her. She sighed and mentioned aloud, "Ahem, I can admit to taking a sneak peek when you went to purify your mouth."

In the corner, Klavier was looking depressed with himself. He couldn't believe he had been in that bedroom multiple times both stalking for pictures and chasing off the fans of Apollo. . .but he hadn't thought to check in that obvious location for something entertaining!

Apollo just decided to not ask. He returned to resting his head on his folded arms as he began to go on and somewhat point out what he really felt of the situation. . .this was so difficult. . . "Um, you see, what I'm trying to say is. . .th-than. . .th-. . .I'm trying so hard to say-"

Oh God, did anyone else feel the tension? Phoenix did, and so he promptly groaned aloud and then rose to his feet. "I know what you're trying to say, Apollo. Thankfully, I can take control as the translation for everyone else." He grinned casually and then began to circle the couch until next to Apollo. He rested a palm on his head affectionately and then proceeded to mention to everyone else; "Apollo is trying to express happiness over the fact we've stepped in to help. Although he could have lived without seeing us look and act ridiculous back there, he knows that if he's ever in a bind again. . .we're not going to strand him there within it."

"That's so. . .nice." Marmalade commented, gasp, she hadn't much to say! So moved, she flicked trailing tears from her eyes. "This very much makes me feel entitled to join you if something arises again." She randomly lowered her gaze to her wrist and gasped. "Oh my God! It's getting late, and I have to do the daily grocery shopping!"

Everyone watched as Marmalade leaped off of the couch to her feet, and she bolted out of the door as her life depended on it. They briefly wondered if she was going to go grocery shopping in a belly dancer costume. . .and then decided to leave that topic alone.

Phoenix cleared his throat and continued to affectionately rustle Apollo's hair and finish up his translating; "And. . .he thinks I'm sexy in this costume. Enough said."

Apollo promptly recoiled and backed away from Phoenix, horrified beyond anyone's understanding. That comment about him supposedly thinking he's sexy did manage to score a knowing smile from Klavier, and snickers from Ema – whom was quick to fake a choking spell to cover that up.

_**0~0~0~0~0~**_

Okay, it was very late in the afternoon and everyone was FINALLY gone. It took several more minutes to get Phoenix, Klavier, Ema, and Trucy out of the house after they were finished fangirl-removing. Apparently, they wanted to see what as on the television and also talk about the incident. Apollo didn't WANT to talk about it at all. . .but he immediately faked a smile and did so excitedly when Phoenix dared to lie back and go into yet another embarrassing story.

At precisely six, they were finally out of the door. And Apollo was left all alone to realize just what happened. . .and how much he would never want to recap these events, ever. He crashed into a chair at the dinner table and let his head meet the surface tiredly – he was so relieved that he survived and maybe got her off his back forever. But yet, he knew that this latest entry into the magazine may bring even more fangirls.

Why couldn't he achieve a break once in a while?! He really didn't want that kind of attention, or fangirls, or having to rely on freaks to dress up in costumes – that Phoenix admitted were lying around ' just in case', above all else. . .he didn't need his new stalker – whom was in fact now peeking in through the window and then writing down the new romantic location he wanted to be whisked away by him to.

Out of the blue, his phone began to ring. Apollo knew that was his, because he finally changed that truly awful ring tone to something more reasonable – music from the Eighties, OH YEAH~

His hand dragged it close and he took a moment to gaze at the number flashing on the screen. It didn't take seconds for him to groan and consider not answering.

Why. . .why would Klavier call him now? He should have been at his own residence, out and about, some other activity on the mind – rather than him. Did he just take pleasure in annoying him?

. . .Eh, that should be obvious by now. Don't answer that.

The only answering was Apollo giving in and accepting the call. He knew he was going to regret, he found himself doing so every time Klavier tried to 'bond' with him.

Klavier didn't even give him the opportunity to answer, he immediately greeted him with – "Hello, Herr Forehead~ Guess where I am right now."

Apollo leaned back in the chair, looking kind of thoughtful. ". . .On my doorstep, now dressed normally and putting on a cheesy smile for me?"

"Correct! I am on your doorstep, I assumed you wouldn't mind if I visited to take you out somewhere."

Apollo really didn't like where this was going. He immediately leaped from the chair and was about to lower himself to the floor underneath the table and pretend he wasn't home. . .until he questioned what kind of logic that was.

Klavier continued rambling despite his lack of replies, talk about desperate. Ahem, not that he was really desperate or anything crazy like that. "After your experiences with the editor guy's daughter, I couldn't help thinking that you could use a place to unwind. Somewhere to relax and get your mind off all that bothers you."

Hmm. . .somewhere to unwind. Apollo's scowl fell apart as he briefly brushed over his shoulders and felt very muscle tense when he rose to his feet. He sighed with defeat, mentioning, "Klavier. . .you know I'm wary about where you want to take me. You've probably another plan up your sleeve, you'll probably attempt to show me that my popularity isn't ruining my life."

On the other line, Klavier laughed in a carefree manner. He then contained himself after a moment and said in reply, "I merely want to help you relax. This establishment is the ideal place for that, and I promise I won't say anything if you decide to wear a paper bag over your head. To be honest, you may NEED that paper bag to ensure no more insane fangirls and fanboys pick out your location."

Apollo had the feeling he would regret doing this, but he was so exhausted from all of the previous events that he simply didn't give a care. And maybe this could be considered a downfall, or maybe not.

It's not spoiling anything to mention that he did accept the offer. Although having only Klavier for company didn't really thrill him.

Only searching for a way to unwind, Apollo found himself somehow walking into trouble straightaway. . .and so the plot thickens even more. Don't worry Apollo, you've still got the immortal paper bag!

T . B . C .

_**0~0~0~0~0~**_

-Gasps for breath and wipes sweat from her brow- This chapter. . .was a beast to write. Oh sure, I enjoyed the heck out of it, I've strong fingers and yet they're in pain as I type this. X D

I do hope you've enjoyed the chapter, as well as the story so far. It's soon to be over, the next chapter will wrap up everything and I may be generous after that – writing an epilogue that fully details how everyone is taking life now after all these crazy events.

To be honest, this story was not intended to be on the crack-ish side. . .but I think it crossed that line in this chapter. Oh well, 'tis all good with me if 'tis all good with you readers. ; D

Is it wrong if I enjoyed the heck out of writing this chapter? I mean, especially the part where Apollo's. . .er. . .companions burst into action to help him rid the fangirl from his house. I totally got carried away with that, writing whatever ridiculous thing hit my mind. I personally chuckled here and there, but MY idea of humor is probably MUCH different than the normal.

And I, for one, APPROVE sparkly and sexy-and-he-knows-it Phoenix. Join me in giving the thumbs up to that mental picture. . .that is. . .if you can handle it. O / / / / / O


	10. Screw Sanity, We're Here To Party!

WARNING: The following chapter you are about to read consists of dialogue that may induce your palm to meet your forehead multiple times, suggestive themes, drunken antics, mentions of attempted joke-telling, Apollo being a *SPOILER CAN'T TELL*, Phoenix being a little of a troll, brief moments of preachy morals that don't even exist, Apollo's fanboy/stalker in a snazzy tuxedo, and did I mention that a certain someone briefly becomes a moonlight sensation as a *SPOILER*? Yes, it'll be interesting. . .for lack of a better description. Be careful, because it's ANOTHER _**long chapter**_!

PROCEED WITH CAUTION! O . O Seriously. . .-gives you a military style helmet for safety-

_**DISCLAIMER: "The author writing this fanfiction owns no rights for the series. That's a guarantee."**_

_**0~0~0~0~0~**_

Picture Perfect Turnabout

Chapter Ten – Screw Sanity, We're Here To Party!

_**0~0~0~0~0~**_

Apollo wasn't prepared for this. All he wanted was to get some relaxation after all of the UNBEARABLY MASSIVE stress that he has experienced for the last few months. And yes, the heavy emphasis is indeed necessary.

After being inserted into that filthy magazine. . .let's see, er. . .doing some math. . .screw this. Let us just say that it was many times in his mind. Even if it was only a few that we're failing to mention in this dramatic opening narration. Apollo not only had to deal with that, but also becoming popular and some kind of magnet for crazy girls – and one very determined guy.

As human beings, we tend to crave attention most of the time. We tend to yearn for a taste of fame and being in the highest league – one cannot simply quit that kind of dream. We want to have many to fawn over and even go as far as to kill to be like us.

Apollo never wanted it. We're not saying he's not human because of it, he merely as things that not many have in these freaky modern days. Morals, as a matter of fact. There's some kind of moral that he has, but its kind of hard to narrow down and name. . .should we even try? It may be impossible, or maybe it's easy. God knows what it is.

Well, the point is, he merely wanted a normal life. He didn't want over-exposure – Yes we are aware that was too easy to mention – , he didn't desire many girls and a certain swooning guy to come climbing the fire escape and sneaking into his house via hair clips. All he wanted was some decent acknowledgment. Something. . .something he may never truly acquire now.

Klavier kind of was the cause of this madness. He wanted to be the one to set things right now that they went through drastic measures to repel one very over the top fangirl. Let's just say that he had the idea of how to make Apollo 'relax' – and it was given to him by a scheming Trucy and Phoenix.

Phoenix had a troll moment, you see. The moment involved him smiling like that of an imp in Klavier's direction after he gave him the cheerleader costume back, a fail joke was uttered, and they both could have sworn that they were screwing a better light bulb into that old, cruddy lamp at the time.

Now let us dramatically zoom into the action. . .

_**0~0~0~0~0~**_

"Okay, so we managed to get all of the costumes back." Trucy noted, after exhaling and wiping slight perspiration from her brow. She then leaned upright and smiled in a vaguely nostalgic manner and tossed the lime green belly dancer costume back into the closet with the rest. "Marmalade, you know that you'll have to return that headband and veil. . .right?" Trucy, looking disturbed, she rotated around to look at Marmalade.

Marmalade stood by her, smiling casually. She was still wearing the school uniform, but the notable difference in her appearance was the fact she still sported the lime green headband and white veil.

Trucy decided to leave that topic alone. Obviously, her almost-friend really felt comfortable in that costume. . .enough to go grocery shopping while in it, THEN returning it. If it meant that much to her, she assumed it was okay to loan her the accessories of 'Grace'.

"At least we still have the costumes." Trucy mentioned, changing the uncomfortable topic. She smiled proudly and grabbed the 'reformed' fangirl's wrist, dragging her away with her. "Daddy says that it's important we always be prepared for drastic situations – I can't help agreeing with him."

"Hey, I am most agreeing to that logic!" Marmalade excitedly mentioned, grinning as she walked a small distance behind her and then freed her wrist. . .to shove her hand down her shirt. "Being a part of those affairs to help Apollo was most amazing! You should see what I scored in the process, allow me to fish it out of my clothing. . ."

They both froze in the middle of reaching the stairs. Trucy gawked at the amount of skin the 'reformed' girl was unintentionally showing as she fished something out of her shirt. And in a few minor seconds, she must have found what she was looking for.

With a flourish, Marmalade released her hand from her shirt and flashed a rolled up clothing article. "Check it out~ I have successfully scored this clothing article, by tripping over it! Here, smell of it!"

The clothing article was thrown at Trucy's awaiting hands. And even though she briefly unraveled the – now revealed to be – tank top, she shook her head in a disapproving manner. She assumed that Marmalade was finally starting to reach the important stage of the reformation. . .where she would stop being a freak and snatching up clothes.

That didn't stop her from shoving it against her nose and inhaling the scent. Trucy said nothing, she didn't have to. Her eyes rolled as if she was lost in a pleasuring trance. . .she didn't care if she was well aware this was Apollo's clothing. She just loved that scent – she made a mental note to pick some of that same detergent up from the store later.

"Is that not like a piece of Heaven above?!" Marmalade asked enthusiastically with her eyes now sparkling. . .pretty much literally. She then happily giggled and snatched the clothing away, inhaling it once more.

Oh. . .they were so loosing it. Somehow, Trucy noted that she didn't care. After what they previously did to chase away that hopeless fangirl. . .let's just say that perhaps she was entitled to ditch sanity and live a little. She could only hope that this wouldn't lead to her invading Apollo's personal space every time she was close to him – just to inhale the essence of his clothes. Awkward thoughts were awkward.

"(Hmm, speaking of Apollo. . .)" Trucy turned and hurried down the hallway, leaving Marmalade there to giggle childishly and then rub the shirt against her cheek. "(It's approximately six now, I think he should be at the location now. I want to call Klavier and ask how it's going. . .but I guess I'll have to wait until the action begins.)" An impish little smile flashed over her features. "(I hope Apollo enjoys himself tonight – he totally deserves that.)"

_**0~0~0~0~0~**_

"Herr Forehead, give it a chance!"

"Are you out of your right mind?!"

". . .I WILL be; as soon as I order something strong."

"Th-this. . .this. . .THIS?! I-I-I can't believe you think THIS is relaxing!"

"Alright, perhaps it can be warped from a certain point of view. But it is relaxing, even though it's technically bad for your health. Look, just a little alcohol can't kill you that quickly."

"It's not just the alcohol I'm concerned about. . ."

"Hmm. . .you're still not freaked out by the topless woman accidentally colliding with you while leaving, are you?"

"W-well. . .maybe! That bra of hers was barely even there! But let's forget that for one second-"

"Forget that? How can I, when your expression was priceless?"

"Stop talking about that. . .! More importantly, A BAR THAT MOONLIGHTS AS A STRIP CLUB IS NOT RELAXING!"

Just in case you didn't get that, let us give the details. Okay, so Apollo only wanted to relax after all of that stress with the fangirl and trying to rid his house of the companions in costumes, whom rivaled the lingering nature of cockroaches to be honest. He didn't expect to take a rather fast-paced motorcycle ride to the bustling streets of town. . .to THIS kind of establishment!

Was Klavier already drunk, or was he becoming insane? Honestly, Apollo saw nothing relaxing when it came to drinking gross beverages and ogling men and women flashing for cash. That just seemed so sick! And it really didn't have any logic or moral inside – no matter how hard he tried to diagnose it!

Besides, all this did was remind him of his inserts into the magazine. Apollo took one look at the building, Klavier opened the doors for him and revealed a bar area and giant stage with a scantily-clad woman occupying it. . .he immediately felt like passing out cold, and then one of the 'regular workers' ran out in a hurry and he fell to the ground with her – did we mention she was exposed from neck to belly button?

All Klavier did was totally not attempt to sooth him. He merely smiled like this was all totally casual and he saw it every day, he even went as far as to act like that 'regular worker' (read: one of the usual female strippers) was not even flashing them! _**What. The. Heck?**_

The darkness was beginning to cover the town, street lights and signs casting some shine among everyone, and Apollo was forced to be stuck here with Klavier. . .at a bar-by-day-sly-strip-club-by-night. This was so going to be awful, he assumed.

It's not like Apollo could go back home, it was a big distance on foot. Besides, he often stayed home at night because he was worried he'd get mugged or something equally horrible. Not like there's anything worse than being mugged – although, with his pay, he couldn't claim to be carrying much cash on hand. He had no choice. . .but to be stranded here until Klavier agreed to take him back home.

There was something wrong about the concept of Klavier 'taking him back home'. We're looking into that, but for now it seems kind of. . .

Anyway, Apollo looked very vexed as he met Klavier's eyes. He then kicked the doors back to a close and whirled away. "I am not paying that disgusting place a visit!" Being stubborn, and morally acceptable, he began to walk back over to the parked motorcycle. Even if it scared the life out of him. "Take me home, Klavier. Whatever you're trying to do, it's not going to work."

Klavier stood there looking saddened for a moment. Slowly, he began to approach Apollo and then rest a palm against his tense shoulder. "But Herr Forehead, don't remember how we used to talk about busting out and breaking their hearts together. . .forever?"

Apollo heaved a rather heavy sigh. He then placed a smile on his face and whirled around to meet Klavier's gaze. "No, I don't remember that. . .because it _**never happened**_!" His face immediately fell into a scowl and he moved about a little impatiently. "What the hell are you rambling about NOW?"

The yelling managed to drag him from the trance he had been randomly sucked into. Klavier recovered, blinking repeatedly and then holding his head. "That was someone else. . .um. . .forget I mentioned that." He promptly laughed a little nervously. But it didn't break the ice, and Apollo looked more annoyed than ever as he whirled away and gazed over the strange transportation-thing.

Looking it over, Apollo felt his heartbeat speed up like it had while riding the beast. Never really being one for speed and flies in his face, he thought that motorcycle was something from the fiery pits. But it seemed like his only chance of getting out of here while he still had sanity. . .and morals. . .

Klavier knew that he was looking for a way out. He immediately smiled with glee, he felt they BOTH understood that he couldn't get out of this unless there was an agreement from both parties. And let's just say. . .he wasn't prepared to go home before he helped Apollo relax and ease that tension of his for one night.

Tonight, Apollo was going to party like it was nineteen ninety-nine. . .and he was going to like it. Er, in hindsight mind you.

Klavier, whom had been looking down at their feet, he finally raised his head while wearing _**That Look**_ again. The one where he smiles as if an innocent bystander in these shenanigans and then bats his eyes like a girl to look extra cute.

Three, two, one, and there went Apollo's cold heart melting at first sight of it. He watched, slowly changing from a scowl to an affected expression on the face. It didn't matter how overly uncomfortable he was. . .there was something about _**That Look**_.

But this time, Apollo was not to be defeated so easily. Despite the ice around his heart melting and pooling at his feet, ahem not literally mind you, he put back on his stoic look and huffed. "Stop trying to sway me with _**That Look**_! Klavier, you act as if it ALWAYS works."

Hmm, there was a strange feeling overcoming them now. Both looked over their shoulders, gazing into space as they felt imagery in the mind overcoming. . .

_**. Flashback Moment 1/3 .**_

"**Herr Forehead! Herr Forehead, wait for me!"**

**Apollo sighed very deeply as if affected with a truckload of stress. He so didn't want to turn around, just hurry and MAYBE he could reach the doors before it was too late-**

**Yeah, it was too late. Apollo's walking pace hurriedly evolved into sprinting, but he hadn't good timing in that moment. In the lobby of the courthouse, in front of some people that he knew and others he probably didn't, he was attacked by Klavier flinging himself at him and affectionately locking one arm around his shoulder – it was more of a deathtrap than a friendly gesture, in his mind at least. . .**

**And Apollo really wasn't listening as he rambled about topics he didn't give a care about. He looked bored out of his right mind and propped his head up with one hand whilst Klavier latched on and babbled to the point of the word 'anyway' was loosing ALL MEANING. . .**

**And finally. . . "Oh my God, will you let me go home?! You're going to have to run out of topics someday!"**

**Klavier was instantly taken aback, he looked exaggeratedly baffled by his yelling. He then let his shoulders slump as he choked out a reply, "I-I didn't mean to take up your time. . .s-sometimes I merely want someone to talk to. . .but if you're annoyed. . ."**

**Apollo gawked as he reeled in his arm and then feigned sadness by brushing a finger close to his eyes. The corners of his lips twitched and dared to open as he watched Klavier promptly put on a sweet smile and then bat his eyes.**

**At long last. . . "Oh, alright! Drape your arm over my shoulder, I'll listen to whatever the hell you were talking about. . ."**

_**. Flashback Moment 2/3 .**_

"**. . .You have to help me! It's so ugly, I don't know what I will do if someone sees-"**

"**Klavier, it's just a patch of acne on your cheek."**

"**It's flaring red! It's so obvious! This shouldn't be happening, I thought that after eighteen I wouldn't have this problem anymore. . ."**

"**Look, even people in their forties have it. Anyway. . .if anyone sees it then it just means you're like everyone-"**

"**Herr Forehead, your face always looks clear. . .you must use a powerful medicine!"**

"**I-I just use what my doctor tells me to. Anyway, my skin is probably different from yours and it could have opposite effects. Don't get any ideas."**

**Klavier briefly stepped back, as if offended to be breathing the same air as him in that moment. His palm was still clasped against his cheek and he soon met Apollo's eyes. . .now smiling innocently and batting his eyes girlishly.**

"**. . .Okay, let me go home and get the bottle for you."**

_**. Flashback Moment 3/3 .**_

"**I am not going to set foot into public today, it's still risky!" Apollo firmly argued, immediately huffing and whirling away from view of the window. After discovering that his stalker of a fanboy was approaching him up close now, he didn't believe it was safe anymore.**

**Klavier remained at the window. He seemed to be more than a little disappointed, but then his expression brightened up as he began to climb through.**

**Apollo whirled around again, stunned to see him now inside. But he wasn't going to give in, he tried to make his refusal even more sharp, "Klavier, whatever you're planning just isn't going to work! You could stand there forever while protesting, but I'm not leaving. . .until I know that it's safe to show my face again."**

"**But no one was looking at your face in those pictures." Klavier pointed out logically, smiling innocently now. Meanwhile, Apollo gawked with horror and his complexion seemed to redden. Klavier then put on an exaggeratedly saddened expression and he gazed skyward. "However. . .if you really find that I couldn't help fend off fangirls. . .well. . ." He sighed in a totally fake manner, he didn't even hide the fact it was exaggerated.**

**And while Apollo realized that he was trying to sway him, he still couldn't help thinking that was a powerful move. His cold heart was beginning to thaw and even his furious expression shattered.**

**Klavier then moved one foot closer and shifted forward – barely touching the floor in the process. He invaded Apollo's personal space to smile innocently and then bat his eyes girlishly right in his face.**

**Apollo watched, swayed as if a powerless rowboat against the violent ocean current. And THAT description is in no way an exaggeration.**

**Spoiler: Apollo gave in, but he'd later totally deny it. Yeah, but you probably know this already. . .what? Did you expect a fail joke on this line? Shutting up now.**

_**. Flashback Fade Out .**_

Apollo returned back to earth, immediately groaning as if experiencing pain. He kept a palm flat against his forehead and avoided Klavier's sugary sweet smile. "I really, really, REALLY don't approve of this. For the record: this is the most disgusting thing you could have whisked me away to. . .and I know I'm not going to enjoy anything that happens beyond this point."

"I'm just going to assume that's your way of saying. . .'yes, let me get a theoretical paint brush and paint the town red tonight'?"

"What kind of person would say that. . .?!" That was the only thing Apollo could concentrate on. He looked totally horrified at the mere thought of someone willingly saying a line that stupid.

_**0~0~0~0~0~**_

MEANWHILE. . . . .

"Trucy. . .and. . .what's-your-name! Would you like to go to that new Greek restaurant and have dinner tonight?" Phoenix called out to Trucy and Marmalade.

Despite the fact that the two girls were on the couch watching television, and Phoenix was only standing a few feet away, mind you.

Immediately, Marmalade felt complimented because she was invited to have dinner with people who called her things like 'orange-haired chick' and 'insert-your-unknown-name-here'! She reached for the remote and immediately turned the television off from the exciting thriller movie on. "Oh my God, I would very much love to join you for a night of _**painting the town a red shade**_!"

Phoenix immediately grinned like the world totally didn't suck. "Yes, that's a nice attitude! We'll paint this town so red – no one will know it's Los Angeles!"

Trucy began to ponder, however. She slowly rose from the couch while assuming a thoughtful position. "Hmm. . .to be honest, I never believed we were really in Los Angeles, Daddy. So how are we going to paint it red?"

It was as if all of the world was dropped in that moment. To be honest, she really did make a good point. Phoenix met the eyes of Marmalade, and they promptly assumed thoughtful positions and tried to figure out how to overcome this issue – so they could go out and have a good meal for once.

Immediately, there was much rejoicing when Trucy snapped a finger and began to rush over to them with a cheesy smile on her face. "Let's just forget about this topic! I'm getting hungry and I managed to save enough money for the three of us!"

"Yay! Big eaters are we going to be!" Marmalade randomly proclaimed, throwing her arms in the air.

Trucy gasped, horrified. She then folded her arms and gave her not-friend a disapproving and stern look. "Marmalade! You can't proclaim random things with that grammar when we go out!"

Oh God, it was true. Marmalade had been too carried away and she failed to understand how she had been abusing her reformed status by saying things strangely. Out of the blue, she felt so ashamed and immediately covered her face with the – see through – veil and bolted out of the door.

Phoenix and Trucy merely gazed at each other with odd expressions. But soon, the former recovered from whatever the heck just happened and then he assumed a nonchalant aura as he asked, "Shouldn't we bring back some food for Apollo? It could be a way of showing that we're really concerned of him. . .oh, and as a gesture that I'm almost sorry for blabbering those embarrassing stories of his childhood."

"Yeah, that sounds like a wonderful idea!" Trucy chirped in a bubbly manner. She then ushered him out of the house, and she was the last one out. She hurriedly flicked off the lights and snatched the keys to the building. They began to trot after a terribly ashamed Marmalade. "(It's a wonderful idea, because Apollo will probably be puking all night after the drinks, he'll need food. And maybe, seeing as the restaurant HAPPENS to be located only one block away from the bar-by-day-sly-strip-club-by-night. . .)"

They weren't even halfway down the exit, when Phoenix totally stopped walking and Trucy was baffled but followed suit. They could overhear the orange-haired freak's cries of self-hatred in the background, and yet Phoenix assumed a nonchalant stance and curiously looked his daughter over.

He could have sworn he overheard her saying things under her breath. . .although she was smart enough to make a lot of it – the stuff that slipped out of the mind – kind of run-together and fast-paced. Phoenix felt a little concerned of the fact she mentioned a 'bar-by-day-sly-strip-club-by-night', and also 'Apollo puking all night'. Honestly! The fact that a fifteen year old girl was talking about THAT kind of establishment proved to be suspicious!

Oh yeah, and he hoped Apollo wasn't catching some kind of virus or something.

The awkward staring proved to be a little disturbing. Only a little, because Trucy was used to attention. She swayed a little on her feet, trying to look cute as she met Phoenix's eyes. "Um. . .do you have something to say, Daddy?"

"I thought you had something to say." Phoenix mentioned, he was thoughtfully muttering as he shifted his eyes. But soon, he stopped trolling with that serious expression. He then laughed it off. "Maybe I'm just imagining things, but I could have sworn you were talking about that bar slash strip club and also mentioned Apollo throwing up all night."

Oh God, he was on to her now! Trucy didn't flinch, however. She remained upright and smiling casually when their eyes directly met again. "Daddy, it's not like I gave Klavier the idea to take Apollo out to that place to relax. Honestly, that thought is so. . .er. . .strange?" She immediately mentally gave herself a slap in the face and then rushed over and latched onto Phoenix's arm. "Hey! Marmalade is waiting for us, let's just go eat!"

Tsk tsk. This time, she failed in making herself seem innocent. But Phoenix wasn't horrified at the thought of Apollo going to one of those places and making an idiot of himself. Nope, that actually sounded GOOD for him in some kind of very warped perspective.

You see, Apollo seemed to be much too uptight sometimes. Phoenix was being nice with that thought, for it would have been more accurate to mention that there must have been a stick lodged somewhere uncomfortable and it was thwarting him from occasionally having fun.

Yes, it's not ideal to resort to entertainment like just to have a good time. Phoenix felt like it wouldn't harm Apollo for the first and last time. He could drink just a little – he could only hope that Klavier would keep his eye on how much he was taking in – and let his hair down theoretically. Unlike that alcoholic editor guy, perhaps the kind of liquid was needed in this case.

Oh God, was he dwelling into deep thoughts again? Before Phoenix could pull properly recover from the excess thinking, he realized that Trucy and Marmalade were now standing before him grinning excitedly. He stepped back, alarmed.

"We must hurry! They'll run out of a most good meal if we don't hurry. . ." Marmalade mentioned, in a fleeting moment of logic. She then reached for Phoenix's sleeve and hurriedly began dragging him away with her and Trucy.

Phoenix allowed himself to be dragged away, he had already weighed the options he had in that moment. He could either eat a nice meal and then call Klavier and ask how it was going. . .or he could call and then eat.

Yeah, he decided to eat first. As you can see, Phoenix had life straightened out in that moment – so move up to the front row and take some notes on this.

_**0~0~0~0~0~**_

Apollo didn't like this, he felt he'd regret it. This couldn't have been anymore senseless and completely crossing the very intense line between normality and what was freaky. Why did he have to 'let his hair down' anyway?

He felt like somewhere in an alternate reality, he had done this before. With rather interesting results that consisted of him, Klavier, and a guest bedroom. Er. . .perhaps this is unsafe to dwell on.

Apollo felt so out of place as soon as he opened the doors – shakily – and stepped in for the first time. He stood there like a total idiot, rigid and looking terrified out of his right mind as he surveyed the strange scenery and inhaled the scent of not-too-strong drinks.

It was like a scene out of a very cruddy rap music video. The center of attention in the room was a big stage that had speakers belting out music – admittedly the music choices were awesome at least – and right now another young woman was up there finishing her routine by tossing her shirt and skirt at some random guy in the front row. At least her undergarments were modest, not that Apollo was paying her a glance or anything. There was a small bar area that currently had a sign at the counter stating that it wasn't serving any of the daytime 'powerful' drinks. Most of the customers were seated at a small area near the stage with signs and tables.

Klavier noticed him staring. He approached him and, looking quite proud of himself for reasons unknown, he placed a friendly arm around his shoulder as he dared to ask; "Doesn't this relax you? I can't think of a better way for someone in your place to unwind. . .than to drink a little and enjoy a nice show."

It took him a lot of strength to stop letting his senses leave through the door and his eyes to keep falling on the young woman thanking the crowd and then _**casually**_ leaving the stage in her undergarments. But Apollo managed to slap his face and then whirl around to glare daggers in Klavier's direction.

Glaring did not simply faze Klavier. He acted totally friendly regardless of the unholy look. "There's no reason to be scandalized, Herr Forehead. If you want to do something else besides watch the show, we can get up there together and perform an impromptu concert or something."

The thought of doing that totally scared Apollo. His glare fell apart as he buried his face in his hands with hopelessness. But soon, he sidestepped Klavier's friendly little half embrace and glared up into his eyes face to face. "We shouldn't be here. . .all this is doing is making me feel worse! You don't even seem to care that it's bringing up bad memories!"

"I believed you were finally over the magazine incident." Klavier calmly confessed, still looking unfazed by the way Apollo's expression changed from rage, to mortification, to total loathing all in a span of a few seconds. He lowered his head as if ashamed. "You know I didn't insert any more pictures into that magazine, and I probably can't now that the editor guy is turning his life around and will refuse drinking."

"I. . .I wasn't exactly blaming you with that statement." Apollo admitted, looking down at his shoes as he felt like a jerk for causing him shame. What he didn't realize in that moment was. . .Klavier really wasn't ashamed at all. "Someone had to insert that picture, but it doesn't mean you're the only suspect. This doesn't change the freaking fact that you STARTED all of this – and now you're making me relive it by watching people strip for cash and attention!"

In the words of Angel: What's so bad about doing something suggestive to earn cash? Isn't it all the same thing or something? Well, she probably didn't say it exactly like that. But Apollo couldn't help hearing her words echo in his mind. . .and reopen that mental scar.

Surprisingly, Klavier didn't try to argue against that. This was so freaky, even more so than it typically was. Apollo was full scale scared of this. . .it wasn't right. . .nope, he must have accidentally entered the Twilight Zone. . .! And now he was trapped in a strange universe where the freaky residents didn't even bother trying to save their behinds and allow him to brag about being the one in the right. . .!

No. . .what was he thinking? Apollo suddenly stopped being disturbed, and he chuckled aloud. Because the music and action had died down briefly, people were beginning to look in their direction as if a weirdo was among them. The portal to the Twilight Zone wasn't _**here**_. But it easily could have been _**next door **_or something.

Yeah, even Klavier was beginning to give him one of those 'getting kind of scared by your reaction' looks. He then began to lean a little closely and clasp his hands anxiously. "When all is said and done, don't you believe you should party for ONE night in your life?" A horrible mental picture overcame Klavier, however. A mental picture of Apollo. . .partying. . .he promptly shuddered and then nodded epically. "ONE night. . .and tomorrow, we can act as if this never happened. We'll never mention anything that happens – so feel free to act without sanity and live it up."

Apollo cringed and began to embrace himself a little, he looked over his shoulder at the briefly-calmed scene and then he looked back at Klavier. "This just isn't my kind of place to 'live it up'. I'm not experienced with this, I look so out of place and as if I'm looking for the 'insert lame activity here' convention!"

"You could have a very good time tonight, but you won't if you continue to be so negative." Klavier wisely mentioned out of the blue. He was randomly looking skyward for dramatic effect and folding his arms across his chest while he stood tall and proud.

Apollo just stared at him in the most unconvinced manner imaginable. He dared to look behind him again, but this time he saw a trio of young ladies looking his way while giving the 'lead me to the bedroom' eyes.

Klavier noticed them too. He looked as if he didn't give a care to the impending wreaking of havoc.

Honestly, why does one have to care when they can take one night out of the year to let hair down and have a decent time to mention to the therapist?

Apollo simply couldn't live without mentioning the trio. He was quick to bolt around to Klavier and make himself look truly pathetic by using him as a shield and shivering as if the temperature dropped drastically.

As much as Klavier enjoyed the fact his arms were clasped around his torso, this must have looked very awkward from varying perspectives. He craned his neck and gazed at Apollo's horrified face. "Those girls cannot bother you, Herr Forehead. Go find a table for us while I get something to drink, and I'll be watching in case they approach."

It sounded like he truly was going to watch his back tonight. Maybe not only his back, for his lips and behind seemed to be targeted areas for the mindless harem of his. And oh God, were they really just labeled as his harem?

Right now, Apollo hadn't a free will. He couldn't leave, and he could not convince anyone that this was undeniably insane. So he turned away and began crossing the floor to where the tables and seats were located.

He tried to not look at anyone, even though he felt the heavy stares of the three young women. His eyes remained at the floor and his footsteps were swift, but obviously cautious from afar. It felt like the longest walk of his life – and now he knew what entering hell felt like.

Finally, his foot lightly touched the stand of a table. Apollo lifted his gaze and noticed that there were three empty seats – one of them was occupied by someone reading a newspaper that was concealing their features. He knew he needed to find somewhere to chill, for at least one brief moment of his year.

Not asking if it was okay, Apollo pulled the chair out and he flopped down in it. Immediately groaning and leaning forward burying his arms in his hands.

For one aforementioned moment, it wasn't half as painful as he assumed previously. The music started up again, really old tunes from before the two-thousands. . .not like THAT'S a problem. It truly isn't, that can be considered a gift from God if you asked some of the people here.

Slowly, the person originally occupying the table alone. . .he lowered his newspaper and placed it flat on the table surface. He revealed himself to be Apollo's stalker – and he was sporting crimson sunglasses and a very suave black tuxedo.

Apollo felt his stare, he really couldn't help it considering the lust radiating off was very high. He slowly lifted his head, but remained leaning over the table as he craned his neck and offered one look.

His stalker said nothing, he merely smiled flirtatiously and then lowered the sunglasses a little so Apollo could get a glimpse of the way he was making his eyes sparkle with fondness.

The moment was made even more awkward. . .because the song being played throughout the building had lyrics that were not so much slipping sexual implications under the nonexistent radar.

Out of the blue, his stalker grasped the shades and then threw them in a random direction over his shoulder. He was prompt in resting his elbows on the surface and leaning closer with a dreamy look on his face. "I knew you would be here tonight, I overheard your phone call with that rocker-guy." Apollo looked nothing short of disturbed as the dreamy stalker slash fanboy dared to reach out and stroke his cheek. "Ditch him for me, I'm more willing to do whatever you want. We could run off together, forgetting about anything that happened with my cousin today. You could take me to a secluded part of the country and whisk me off my feet to a private beach in the middle of the night. . ."

Apollo now looked utterly annoyed. He briefly met his stalker's dreamy expression and then dared to look over at the trio of young women now at a table close by and trying not to seem obvious as they watched his every movement. This was great. . .he was taken here to ESCAPE this insanity – he hoped that Klavier had a good plan for tonight, because all of a sudden he felt like he would be willing to chug some bleach that would be good for his brain. If that existed, mind you.

He felt it was another good chance to establish a line between him and the obsessive fanboy. Annoyed, Apollo leaned upright and then he removed the hand from his cheek. . .but he was giving mixed signals by taking the guy by the hands.

The fanboy slash stalker was thrilled, naturally. Once skin met skin, he leaned upright too while gasping happily and looking like he discovered the answer to everything about the universe that baffles people.

"What's-your-name. . .what I'm about to tell you is important, and you have to listen closely." Apollo informed him seriously, looking epically serious and unbending as he met the eyes of his ecstatic stalker.

"Oh. . .my. . .God, I know what you're doing." The stalker slash fanboy mentioned, briefly looking serious too. But his brief moment shattered, and he began to laugh gleefully and smile like a child as he began to proclaim loudly; "You're going to give me a love confession!"

As if on cue, almost everyone in the room turned their attention to them. Apollo cringed and he found himself struggling to speak from that kind of impulsive thinking.

"No, that's not what I was referring to!" Apollo finally stated, trying to calm down. He looked around to see that everyone was no longer looking because of the revealed scenario. They so expected love to spark up in here. He sighed deeply and then started over, looking at his stalker's very wide and expectant eyes. How could he reject a face like that? "I'm trying to tell you. . .whatever is you want from me, it's not happening. There's never going to be 'us' in a 'perfect fairytale location', okay?"

"Of course there will be!" His stalker slash fanboy replied immediately afterward whilst grinning with joy. Apollo glanced skyward with irritation as if disapproving the ways of this troll of a world. The rather determined guy leaned a little closer and longingly gazed into his eyes. "Man, you just don't realize it yet. . .but there will come a special day when you call me personally and give an invitation to the beach for a sensual midnight stroll."

"How can you _**believe**_ any of this stuff you say?" Apollo couldn't help asking, reeling his hands away and then burying his face in them as he had been reduced to despair.

The stalker slash fanboy was not even offended by that. Rather, he collapsed backward into his chair laughing with amusement. . .and he wasn't even drunk yet.

After a few awkward moments, the fanboy decided it was time to cut out the laughter and leave. He felt he had done all of the stalking and persuasion he needed for the evening. He stopped his laughter and then randomly reached into the pocket on his surprisingly-stylish jacket and then pulled something out – soon pushing it over to Apollo.

Apollo thought that maybe it was safe to look again. He removed his hands and gazed down at the small sticky note left behind. . .that had the guy's freaking phone number on it. Horrified, he raised his head. . .his stalker was just smiling as if winning the lottery and then he happily jogged out of the building.

Suddenly. . .Apollo didn't know what the hell just happened. Should he accept that guy's number, or not? Decisions, decisions everywhere.

"(Well. . .this can't get any more disturbing.)" Apollo mentioned, trying to calm himself down. Keep in mind that he _**willingly accepted the number**_. He decided to try and calm down, resting his arms behind his head and letting his eyes close and concentrate on the. . .song about a dude looking like a lady or something. "(You know, you CAN be more uptight than necessary. Klavier's perspective is more warped than portals of twilight scattered about Hyrule. . .but maybe he means well. And as for that fanboy of yours, he merely needs to visit his family therapist again. Look, you're going to have to realize that your life isn't normal. . .all you can do is throw in that theoretical towel and step down to their league.)"

Apollo knew that lecturing voice in his head was right. He needed to, you know, chill sometimes and not take life seriously. Because when you are the world's play-thing. . .life is near impossible be taken seriously. If not many do so, why did he have to? After all, nothing terrible could happen now that the worst has happened with that magazine. . .haha, it's not like he'd randomly wake up one morning and be surrounded by eager young women!

For one moment he was in a peaceful state. When Apollo heard the sound of someone falling into a nearby seat at the table, he automatically assumed it to be Klavier. . .so he opened his eyes and gazed at the new presence.

Unfortunately, he was now surrounded by three eager young women. The same ones whom have had their ogling eyes on him for the past ten minutes. They were probably around his age, although one looked to be in her late twenties and she was the one who wore more revealing clothing and gave him the eyes that screamed 'let us proceed with the lovemaking'.

Apollo found himself extremely uncomfortable. Although any guy in this scenario would more than likely have been thanking God above for his lucky break, Apollo had seen many a disturbing scene ever since being inserted into that magazine. . .even if one of them stripped onstage and beckoned him to come very close to see the action, there was not a chance he would give in.

Regular girls whom are average and have truly forgettable faces were the ones he felt were more appealing. The fangirls who tried too hard and couldn't get a life. . .BACK UP, BACK UP, IT'S A DANGER ZONE YOU'RE APPROACHING!

One of the girls, dressed modestly but wouldn't stop trying to be flirtatious by curling her hair around a finger and grinning, she began to speak first. "We happened to see you sitting over here looking lonely, sir. Have you any company this evening?"

Promptly, the oldest of the three began to speak and didn't even give Apollo a chance to reply. She kept her arms folded under her chest trying to be a show off, and kept her eyes fixated on him. "The three of us are regular entertainment here. We've heard of your recent exposure to the public, and we assumed-"

Cutting her off was the third girl who wore glasses and had freaking hot pink hair. She was overly hyped up as she leaned over to Apollo while proclaiming; "Why don't you join us onstage?! We'll kill two birds with one stone if the four of us get pleasured and the audience gets free pornography!"

. . .Awkward silence following that suggestion was awkward.

Apollo looked as if wanting the world to end. Totally flustered and extremely red in the face, he slowly slid from the seat to under the table.

The hot pink-haired girl just remained in her original position, grinning and not realizing the effect of her words.

Even the other two were shocked by her suggestion. . .they. . .weren't even planning that kind of thing. They merely wanted Apollo up close to see them strut their stuff, and maybe get a kiss or two. Not THAT. . .whatever it was. . .

For someone who looked to be the show off and vain type, the oldest of the three had enough moral to stand on. . .that she began to scold her companion by whacking her over the head with the newspaper the stalker slash fanboy left behind.

"You idiot! You're scaring away the poor guy!"

"I'm not a dog. . .! You can't scold me with a newspaper! OW, PAPER CUT IS PAINFUL!"

"Come on, let's not make a scene before the show. Hey. . .where. . .where did that guy go? I thought he shrank underneath this table?"

Their words were just becoming gibberish as Apollo made his hasty escape away from them. Once he hit the floor to collect himself for a second, Apollo got on his hands and knees and began desperately crawling away from them. . .he swore he'd scramble to his feet as soon as he reached the front doors. And maybe people weren't staring TOO MUCH at the random guy on the floor.

For several seconds, he hurriedly made his way over the floor on his hands and knees. Apollo didn't know the layout of the building, he didn't know if he was going in the right direction because he was too intimidated to raise his head. He must not have been going in the wrong direction. . .oh jeez. . .he apparently must have run into the wrong person.

Well, not really a 'person' per see. More like this person's shoes. Apollo stopped in his tracks when his hands fell onto two familiar shoes and he overheard this certain someone click their tongue and was probably shaking the head with disapproval.

"Herr Forehead, why are you crawling?" Yeah, it was Klavier. Who else could that have been in this moment? Apollo really didn't want to look up now, he cursed himself out in his mind and then finally leaned his head far back to get a glimpse of Klavier's amused expression.

For a moment, Apollo didn't want to reply. He sent him a rather sour look and then uttered the first comment that emerged into his thoughts; "What does it LOOK like I'm doing? I'm obviously preparing to shine your shoes." Yeah, it was probably over-used. And somehow. . .he simply hadn't a care to give.

Either Klavier was playing along, or he took that seriously. Whatever the case, he chuckled and then reeled in one foot, using his free hand to gesture there. "These shoes don't need any help, they've been to hell and back and survived with no battle scars."

Well, HOW NICE FOR HIM. Really, Apollo was thrilled of the fact someone around here could be carefree enough to brag about his invincible and always-shiny-without-trying shoes. Anyway, he didn't care about that topic suddenly.

Apollo sighed and he realized that perhaps it was time to get up off of the really dirty floor. After all, who knows what or who has been there. He awkwardly and clumsily scrambled up to his feet in a few tries. At long last, he found himself at full height and brushing himself off as if a pro.

But he would have to remember to do that crawling thing more often. Not only did it save him from the fangirls about to attack, but he also could use that action when needing to sneak in or out of a place undetected.

As soon as he brushed away the last unsettling piece of lint, Apollo found a tall glass of a light-colored beverage being extended to him. He curiously looked it over, baffled by this random offering. He slowly gazed up at Klavier, to see that he was the one holding it outward and smiling as if he was doing a good deed for someone.

He did say he was going to get something to drink. And all of the chaos was making Apollo really thirsty and exhausted, so he began to mindlessly reach out and wrap his fingers around the glass-

Wait a second. What kind of place was this again. . .?

It's a freaking bar that turns into a trashy 'let us see who makes the most cash with dirty actions' kind of place.

Knowing Klavier, he could have purchased something alcoholic. He was probably trying to get him drunk – maybe this was why he brought him here. Because getting drunk out of one's mind is supposed to be 'relaxing'? Oh, he was so not going to get away without a lecture. . .

Apollo swatted the glass away and then he angrily folded his arms across his chest. "I am not going to drink. . .whatever that is! You're just trying to get me drunk, you think that's 'relaxing'!"

Klavier opened his mouth to protest, he couldn't because Apollo carried on angrily. . .and it seemed for one moment that there would be no end.

"There's no way you'll get that drink down my throat, it's just too risky! If I get drunk, I could wander into danger or do something terrible. . .like. . .like making out with a fangirl, whisking what's-his-face away to a romantic location like he wants me to, or even _**break dancing**_." Apollo's tone was very shaky and there as not a doubt he was horrified of the suggested actions. But when he mentioned the art of break dancing, he swore an eerie chill descended his spine and he was trembling pathetically.

Because break dancing is in fact, rather scary when push comes to shove. Seriously, what is THAT STUFF all about in the first place. . .?!

To be honest, Klavier was now experiencing a mental image of him doing that. Bluntly, he was both prepared to laugh and then run for cover because the apocalypse must have been coming.

With the horror gone, Apollo regained composure and he began to walk away from him and his alleged alcoholic beverage. He noticed a nearby area with empty seats at tables – these were more larger seats around a table – and drifted over, unfortunately with Klavier hot on his heels as if following him wasn't weird at all.

At the sitting area, Apollo basically lifelessly fell into a seat and then let face meet table surface. Only a few seconds afterward, he overheard a slight thump-like noise. He looked up again, and found himself staring at Klavier's hand wrapped around that same glass of the alleged alcoholic beverage.

That was it. Apollo began to glower and he leaned over the table a little, meeting the eyes of Klavier opposite him. "I am not going to fall that low! Do you remember how wasted you got that one time after wandering into me and Trucy in town? That's the reason I'm not doing this – because I'm not going to make myself look like anymore of an idiot. . ."

"I looked like an idiot?!" Way to focus on the real topic, Klavier. He was very shocked by the news that he only has been informed of in that second, he looked totally caught off guard and was possibly even paranoid as he gazed around.

Apollo jerked backward, more than a little shocked by the sudden switch in topic. "You weren't THAT MUCH of an idiot when drunk, although making out with the pillow in your sleep did – and still does – disturb me."

"This isn't about me, Herr Forehead! You need to stop trying to pull me into conversation. . ."

"What. . .? That's coming from the same guy who's always talking about himself even when it's not entirely relevant?"

"I don't know about that. But there is one thing that must be done – drinking this beverage." Putting on a friendly and 'hey you can totally trust me~' smile, Klavier reached for the glass and lightly slid it closer to his failure-at-partying companion.

Apollo gave the beverage a look of hatred. And then he reached for the glass with two fingers and slid it back. "Drinking isn't exactly a fulfilling activity. Besides, people like that editor guy become hopelessly addicted – it's possible to die from it, in case you've forgotten. . ."

The glass was shoved back to him. Klavier gave it wistful look, before smiling at Apollo and propped his head with one hand as the free one slid the beverage over there again. "You won't become addicted and die by only a few drinks, Herr Forehead. Please understand that the drinks they serve at night are not as strong as they are in broad daylight. . ."

Apollo was waiting for the glass that time, his hand had been lying there in the spot it would have landed and he wrapped around before it could even arrive there. Shaking his head, he returned the vile beverage back. "I'm sorry I'm raining on your parade, but I think drinking is ridiculous."

_**0~0~0~0~0~**_

A FEW MOMENTS LATER. . . . .

"If you drink this, you'll be so relaxed that you'll forget about your problems. It can't harm you, at least. . .not until the hangover begins." Klavier happily slid the beverage across the slick table.

"That's another issue; I'd rather not be puking all night or lying around feeling like crap." Apollo furiously slid the beverage away.

"Herr Forehead, I'm merely trying to help you. All I want is to brighten your life, but you seem to hate everything that is nice and friendly." Klavier slid the beverage over.

"How is making me drink 'brightening my life'?!" Apollo slid the beverage away.

_**0~0~0~0~0~**_

MANY SECONDS LATER. . . . .

". . .Yes, I understand that the editor guy's condition worries you. I will admit that I've enough moral to not drink carelessly – and I only did that a lot because I needed to get him in a state he would accept the pictures easily and so I wouldn't be flustered for admitting I was the one to photograph you." Determined Klavier slid the beverage over again.

"I've morals too: and one of them is 'drinking will ruin your life'!" Apollo slid the beverage away all while starting at the contents with hatred. That poor glass. . .so much abuse. . .

"There are no morals to be found inside of this story we're living, Herr Forehead. I admire your dedication to finding one, but alcohol and awareness of its consequences are not playing a role." Klavier gleefully shoved the glass even closer.

_**0~0~0~0~0~**_

SO MUCH LATER THAT THE OLD NARRATOR GOT TIRED OF WAITING, AND THEY HAD TO HIRE A NEW ONE. . . . .

"I don't care how many times you try to persuade me, you can spawn one million comments and look as adorable as you want, it's just not going to work!" Apollo snapped, really strongly sliding the beverage away. How has it not fallen off the table yet. . .?

"Herr Forehead, if this were an alternate universe or something. . .rest assured, I would have given up on this argument and just made out with you already." Klavier said this, but. . .didn't slide the beverage over. To be honest, um, WHAT did he just say?

Apollo was awaiting the beverage to catch it again. But his palm remained facing outward in the air and he found himself gaping at Klavier in response to whatever it was he just said in retaliation.

While he was distracted by his random declaration, Klavier officially made his move. He began to sigh deeply and look very disappointed about something. "This has been dragging on for two minutes. . .and I expected it to be much longer than that. Herr Forehead, I'm disappointed you didn't put up more of a _**challenge **_for me."

The nonexistent gauntlet was lying there, it was theoretically Apollo's for the taking. He banged both hands on the table and leaned so close – how did the beverage not fall to the floor, and how did he not loose balance and collapse onto his stomach?

Klavier expected that to happen, the intensity proved to be a little surprising anyway. He couldn't help jerking backward against the seat while Apollo had his moment.

"You think I CAN'T drink that?!"

"Well. . .Herr Forehead, I never said you couldn't drink it. Instead, I mentioned you haven't put up more of a-"

"No, I can see that sly smile on your face! For your information; I'm not as pathetic as you people make me out to be!" Apollo angrily pointed at the beverage, the source of their drama. He then began ranting again, "I CAN drink this entire glass! I chug it all down in. . .one minute, and perhaps have the strength for more!"

"Now THIS is fun." Klavier accidentally admitted through words rather than the mind. He gasped, horrified with himself. But soon recovered and folded his arms across his chest, smiling at Apollo's half furious and half determined face. "Ahem. . .well, if you're so hyped up about it then how can I argue with it?"

Promptly, Apollo reached for the glass. Although he was nervous and in his right mind, he knew this was stupid. He hasn't consumed this kind of stuff before, he wanted to keep it that way no matter what. Maybe if he chugged this one and passed out, Klavier would be convinced to never do this again.

He immediately cast aside his fears and then reeled himself back into the seat. Apollo tried not to be too slow in moving the glass close to that freaking big mouth of his, the scent of the stuff only affected him in that moment. . .oh God, it was awful. . .

Opposite him, he could see Klavier falling into a state of suspense. He looked on, eyes wide and hands trembling just a little as to wonder where this would go. This convinced Apollo that it was best if he went ahead and consumed the stuff, let it happen fast and maybe the passing out wouldn't be TOO dreadful. . .

Unfortunately, he felt he was loosing the backbone he had acquired just to pick up the theoretical gauntlet and go through with this. Apollo was nervous, even as he tried to ignore the overpowering scent and just drink the stuff. In only ten seconds, his lips finally met the liquid reaching to the very top and in an unsure manner he drank it properly.

For a moment, he swore he felt the world stop rotating and a chill to go down his spine. Like everything was dropped for this moment and the needle scratched and all was silent. In Apollo's mind at least.

It was amazing how he drastically changed in that moment. At first, Apollo looked scared to death as he drank whatever that was, but then his eyes immediately widened as a taste maybe over nine-thousand times more strong than the scent attacked his unprepared mouth, it wasn't long before he couldn't even swallow it and his cheeks began to puff with it still in there, finally his eyes started tearing up either from pain or he was ashamed of himself.

Klavier watched all of this, he was more than a little concerned. He leaned over, hesitantly saying; "Herr Forehead. . .you can spit that out if it's too much for you to handle. To be honest, I never believed you could go through with it."

That comment sent his blood boiling. His doubting words caused Apollo to gather enough backbone again to swallow that stuff. . .oh God. . .it burned and made him feel really sick on his stomach. But he did it – and promptly groaned and let his face meet the table surface.

Fittingly, the music in the background began to start up again. It was a song about a breakup that the singer was happy about, eh, who says the tunes have to fit a moment. . .

"Are you still alive?" Klavier couldn't help asking with horror, reaching over and poking his head with spoon that had been left on the table. He briefly stopped when a random guy walked past giving them strange looks. And then returned to trying to find out if he had, you know, passed on before his time. "Herr Forehead, please. . .if you're alive, give me a response!"

Jeez, Apollo certainly did give him a response. He randomly lifted himself off of the table. . .his expression was that of dreariness and he seemed almost ill. Apollo fell back against the seat, wiping the tears from his eyes.

"Did you have a bad experience?"

Apollo couldn't help gawking at Klavier and his question. He was prompt in shaking his head and then reaching out for the glass again! "It was the worst moment ever, but somehow. . .I want more." He slid the drink closer to himself, grappled it, and then leaned his head back whilst chugging it down.

Klavier was at a loss for words in that moment. He kept his distance, staring with widened eyes at this strange sight before him.

This. . .may not end well.

Still, he reached into the bag he had been heaving over his shoulder this whole time. . .and pulled out a _**video camera**_.

_**0~0~0~0~0~**_

MEANWHILE IN "COULD THIS BE RELEVANT TO ANYTHING". . . . .

The three of them were walking down the lit up streets of their town, heading out to spread theoretical red paint about the scenery. They probably couldn't away with it literally, however, there have been moments of the people watching calling it 'vandalism'.

Before they arrived halfway to their destination, Phoenix suddenly stopped entirely. He felt a strange vibe and began to hold his head as if experiencing pain.

As if this was something worth putting all over news headlines, Trucy and Marmalade turned around to view his status. And once realizing he was having some kind of moment, Trucy was quick to hurriedly bolt over to him and invade his personal space to ensure he was alright.

"Daddy, are you okay?!" Trucy shouted with distress, freaking out as she looked over his head to see if that was the cause of these problems. To be honest, that place tended to get a lot of abuse and it was necessary.

Even the 'reformed' Marmalade was concerned, although not ultimately. She still stood a few feet ahead. . .reaching into her shirt, pulling out Apollo's tank top she snagged, and mindlessly inhaled its essence while waiting.

Finally, Phoenix's moment concluded. He reached for the roaming hands all over his head and then placed them back to Trucy. He gave her a smile to signal all was well. "I'm sorry about that, I just. . .I felt a disturbance of some kind."

"A disturbance?" Trucy repeated, blinking repeatedly as realization overcame her in an instant. She jumped back a little, holding her head and squeezing her eyes shut. "Wait, wait I feel it too! I think it's coming from somewhere nearby. . ."

Marmalade, now randomly standing between them. She was smiling casually as she rotated around and then pointed at the bar-by-day-sly-strip-club-by-night. "The disturbance is coming from that place."

Phoenix began to view the building, looking thoughtful and combing an imagery wizard beard on his chin. But he and Marmalade were the only calm ones in that moment. . .Trucy was making herself seem highly suspicious by making a startled noise when looking at the establishment – and was promptly laughing nervously while ushering – read: shoving – them along the pavement again.

_**0~0~0~0~0~**_

"Herr Forehead has consumed three very big glasses of an alcoholic beverage. . .but how long will he hold out before the substance consumes his being and he does something that only the therapist will hear the full details about?" Klavier narrated over-dramatically as he positioned the video camera at Apollo.

Apollo probably didn't even realize he was being captured by the camera. He probably didn't even realize that earth was spinning in this moment. The scene of dark clouds casting out the sun entirely may have been the only way to describe his mind – which wasn't working very well.

And somehow. . .it felt AMAZING.

Oh, yeah, he felt that his throat could burst into flames if he continued drinking this stuff. And maybe he couldn't move his head smoothly. And yes, it looked like he had twenty-nine fingers on each hand. But he couldn't stop himself from bolting over to the bar and excitedly ordering another – swearing he'd pay 'later'.

Klavier thought he was going to really begin to dislike himself in the morning. But for now. . .he just kicked back happily as he captured Apollo looking a little fidgety and hyped up as he sat there joyfully admiring what looked – in his mind – to be twenty-nine fingers.

Klavier leaned a little closer and easily placed his apparently-fascinating hand back on the table surface. Much to the disappointment of Apollo. "Now Herr Forehead, what kind of activity seems interesting now? Should we leave or stay here?"

Apollo didn't reply with words straightway, rather. . .he went into a fit of random snickers as if being told a dirty joke – come on, who DOESN'T do that after a dirty joke even if it wasn't even like that in this case – and then began saying enthusiastically; "Let's go skydiving into France and then throw a rave at your place!"

Awkward reaction to that statement was awkward. Klavier felt there was no true response for that kind of suggestion. He nervously tapped the surface of the table and then looked kind of blank.

Randomly, Apollo ditched his suggested activities and then basically threw himself out of the seat. For someone who was obviously drunk out his right mind, he wasn't suffering many clumsy movements. Klavier turned the camera in his direction again – not wanting to miss a moment. He watched as Apollo began to happily _**skip away **_over to three random guys and loudly babble about how awesome they were. . .while attacking them all in a big glomp at once.

"And now, Herr Forehead is displaying his love for random people." Klavier narrated, using a very sophisticated tone and trying not to laugh while doing so. When Apollo released two of the guys – because the third one was enjoying the random glomp and showed that by patting his back as if they were long lost friends or something. He turned the camera around into his own pouting face. "I just wish I could get footage of him doing that to me. Sometimes he glomps me in my dreams, however. . .does this make me Forever Alone?"

Well, you can't get anymore Forever Alone than that. Shutting up now. . .

"Let's forget about me for a moment and return to capturing his first time drinking. Remember: this may be his last if he does anything that can be considered crossing the line." Klavier continued to narrate, smiling charmingly into the camera as it positioned it to himself.

He turned the camera back to where Apollo allegedly was. But when he looked over there too, he was more than a little horrified to see that his companion. . .he was nowhere to be found. How could someone whom had gotten drunk after so little drinks move so freaking fast?

"Oh God. . .he's gone." Klavier uttered, both his expression and tone would make it very obvious he was having one of those moments. The kind of moment in which it's an understatement to say that you're screwed. He hurriedly threw himself to out from the seat and table, and was quick to get feet and legs in gear and bustle around looking for Apollo. "Herr Forehead. . .! Herr Forehead, where are you?! If I loose sight of him, I'll have a seat with my name on it in hell. . .!"

This action scene good be considered good footage for those special people Klavier hoped to show this to. He kept the camera rolling and captured shots of his freaked out expression, frantic running, and the expressions of confused people, okay. . .he also briefly got one shot of a sexy woman's behind too – but that was kind of an accident when perspiration built over his hands.

He spent at least two minutes running around trying to find Apollo. It freaking didn't make any sense as to how someone DRUNK could escape from sight so FAST. Granted, Klavier didn't recall much from those times he had gotten drunk with the editor guy. . .but he could remember foggy moments of barely being able to lift his own arms, and one time he had to lean on the shoulders of people just to remain on his feet. Perhaps the booze affected people in different ways?

Klavier could admit he wasn't just worried about going to hell for this. Also, he was concerned of Apollo's safety – the guy wasn't as useless as dirt in his mind, he was actually nice to have around. And if he had to choose between partying without sanity tonight and forgetting about having a great time to be his guardian tonight. . .he would shudder as to overlook the first and wind up picking the latter choice.

What. . .? No one, sadly not even him, could be entirely perfect. Some people just have a hard time choosing the option that has a moral involved and will make people who acknowledge it give you a smile and an approving comment. Wait, do morals have to do with anything?

Klavier checked the restroom, the bar, backstage, he even disturbed people by crawling under their tables – and one time he accidentally hit some poor guy's crotch with the camera. . .twice. Did we mention it's a heavy camera?

This was so nightmare-level bad! It didn't matter where he looked, Klavier eventually was forced to acknowledge that Apollo was not within these walls. That was the last thing he needed to deal with. . .a guy who got drunk for the first time loose on the streets in the middle of the night! It was horrifying on levels he had seen before. . .and was too traumatized to recall.

Klavier jumped to his feet after crawling along the floor near the stage. He furiously let his palm meet his forehead for one moment, and he was so distressed that he began to rant outside of his thoughts again; "How do you _**loose **_one guy?! All I did was take him out to forget about his problems – and now he just ditches me!" In one brief moment, he realized that he did shout that. . .just as he feared.

Oh, and the camera was still on and probably captured him sounding stressed out and ready to bang his head against a wall. Not to mention the fact that people were staring at him oddly, and even the male stripper about to start his show onstage had paused in the middle of chewing gum.

Rather epically, Klavier didn't let all of those confused eyes bother him. He brushed it all off with ease, giving everyone a hair flip and then strolling out of their way still heaving the bag and video camera.

And when he was out of their sight, everyone let it slip by. There was not one person who didn't shrug their shoulders and then hurriedly return to whatever they were doing before.

Normally, he would be concerned about if anyone else would bother to remember his stressed out moment. But right now, Klavier turned the camera off and sulked out of the building – thinking that maybe he sucked in this moment.

He sucked because he lost someone when they were drunk, and he wouldn't have suggested the booze for a solution if he hadn't had the idea to insert him into that magazine. . .

But he was unaware as to what was taking place in another area. . .

_**0~0~0~0~0~**_

MEANWHILE. . . . .

Two girls stood against the wall, both were swooning and sighing. They were two of the fangirls from earlier – the impulsive bespectacled and pink-haired one, and the oldest one with the over-sized bust.

The last one, the one dressed the most modestly, she was grinning so much that it could become her permanent expression if she wasn't careful – she'd probably look like the slit mouth woman or something – the reason she looked like this was because Apollo drunkenly wandered over to them while they were talking. It's a long story, but he randomly began giving them pick up lines and was literally sweeping them off their feet.

The modestly-dressed fangirl found herself being dipped low by him, she rested one hand on his chest and the other was reaching up to his hair and fondling it – she just loved the way it didn't lose its shape when touched it reminded her of jello, weirdly – and there was no doubt Apollo was drunk. . .because his smile was so blissful that it stretched from ear to ear.

If he drew lines on his face, okay, maybe HE would be the one to look like the slit mouth woman. . .

"You're rather bold all of a sudden. . ." The fangirl commented once finished fondling his hair. She giggled a little, but soon stopped when the scent of alcohol drifted through her nostrils. She began tearing up, still smiling though. "Er, are you drunk?"

Apollo wasn't offended at all, he moved in closer to her face. The tears began streaming down on her face, but that was ignored blissfully. "Drunk, I'm not! Come on, let's ditch scene and go back to my place!"

The impulsive of the three gaped upon hearing that, it further cemented the theory of him not being in his right mind. As if a train crashed through, the idea gave her mind a sudden strike. . .and it was brilliant!

So she tried to contain her amused giggles as she strutted over to Apollo and then began to circle her arms around his waist. "You know. . .we could go to your place. But I have a much better idea!" Apollo literally dropped the modestly-dressed girl, she gasped as she hit the ground, but it didn't harm her MUCH. He smiled suggestively at her giving the bedroom eyes and tracing over his arms. "You've such a nice body, why don't you go back and give everyone a little show?"

The oldest of the three got what she was implying. She immediately brightened up, cheering inwardly and then rushing over too. "What a fantastic idea! Yes, you should go back and put all of those other guys to shame!"

Apollo found himself confused by the way they were staring at him expectantly, but he felt like he didn't have to think this wasn't a good idea. Somehow, he was feeling so good that he didn't care! Oh yeah, whatever this was. . .he was loving it! He happily rotated around to face them both and laughed like an idiot while punching the air.

"YEAH, that sounds like a good idea~"

The modestly-dressed fangirl WAS going to get back up. But then she just realized that Apollo took no time at all in agreeing to getting onstage and stripping for everyone.

Her eyes rolled to the back of her head, and she was out cold on the pavement again.

_**0~0~0~0~0~**_

He waited and waited, but there was no one answering the phone. Klavier didn't know what to do anymore, he stood there by the motorcycle just HOPING that he could call Apollo's phone and get some kind of reply. Unfortunately, no one even answered.

This was so bad. . .what if he was captured by fangirls again and they threw away the only source of contact between him and anyone else? Klavier hoped that this hadn't happened, but it seemed that Apollo was like a magnet for the fangirls whom have no sanity – sanity is not even a proper word in their personal dictionaries. They prefer to do everything that crosses the line.

They probably even literally cross the line. Klavier recalled that one time he had to escape a fangirl like that, and then she freaking jaywalked!

All Klavier wanted was for this to have a happy ending. He had his fun, he felt that after those antics with Angel. . .maybe everyone could settle down. Nope, that isn't possible here. And now the chaos continues by loosing someone who could easily wander into a very horrible situation.

He gave up on using the phone. Stripped of hope, all he could do was stuff the phone away and then reach for the bag lying there with the camera inside. If this was where the dramatic loss of faith occurs – you know, like in movies where the hero/heroine looses their faith in their own abilities and takes a brief retirement – and all he needed was a background soundtrack with a sad song to swell. . .

Unfortunately, everywhere Klavier went. . .he swore that Guilty Love stalked him so hard.

Klavier felt that it was time to experience a dramatic moment. He turned on the camera and decided to express his failure. Once it was on, he held it a small distance away and had from his head to his chest in the shot.

"I seem to have lost Herr Forehead, and. . .I don't know what I'm going to do now." Klavier narrated, sounding a little sad to have to admit it. He sighed and lowered his gaze to his feet rather than the camera shoved close to him. "When I took him to this kind of place tonight, I was hoping that he would relax. He would get a little alcohol – not enough to damage his body – into his system and briefly remove whatever stick my brother shoved somewhere uncomfortable."

He paused for a dramatic effect. Klavier assumed it work, anyone watching this footage afterward would feel possibly moved by the way he seemed too speechless by his failure. And he didn't fail often, mind you.

"Herr Forehead has been inserted into a scandalous magazine, courtesy of myself. Anyway, I would be lying blatantly to mention he liked finding this out. And for all of this time, he's been too embarrassed to live as he was – and fangirls have been after him as if he was a walking target. To be honest, I don't understand how cannot like that. . .but everyone has different opinions." Klavier could not be seen smiling during this dramatic moment. But he couldn't help it when he mentioned the part about not being able to understand why having girls throwing themselves at someone could be a bad thing. He wiped that off his face, returning to looking wistful. "Long story short, I feel I should make some confessions in the event I find him and these events are a blur in his memory."

Klavier knew it would have been difficult for him to admit these things, he needed some help of the booze to do so. But he tried, exhaling and then returning the camera to its close up position. "Herr Forehead, what I'm about to say is very important. Um, see. . .I. . .I have been climbing your fire escape every morning for the past month just to see you undress and then leave. You can't attack me, I am a mere recording."

He promptly cringed and was very hasty in turning the camera off. Oh sure, he looked more than a little hot when the camera's were on him – but he feared Apollo wasn't going to be fazed by physical attraction if he were to watch this someday and reach this part. Here's to the use of a single ticket out of the country!

If he wanted to find Apollo and ensure his safety, he needed help. Klavier knew there was a certain someone in on this 'get him to relax' plan. . .but what if she was in a situation where it would be difficult to come over and provide assistance? What if she was doing some kind of briefly-entertaining activity with her dad and he pulled the phone away and trolled him with an attempted joke of what he overheard?

Trucy didn't realize it, but she sometimes would loudly broadcast what she was listening to over the phone. Oh God, he didn't know how this could end if Phoenix came to help with her. . .even he would need a therapist. . .

And after Phoenix was finished with him, the therapist would need a therapist. We'd go deeper, but then your head would blow up.

It's kind of like how some questioning individuals take a moment out of their evening to stand in the doorway and contemplate the fate of a mailman whose mail is delivered to him by another mailman, and that mailman waits for the next mailman whom recently has been sick, so they call in the replacement mailman whose best friend is also a mailman and he knows ten other mailman whom have been working with the original mailman for ten years, and one of the special mailmen has a son whom has taken his place as the next mailman but now mailmen aren't needed because the breakthrough of a P. O . box has restored the balance to life.

Let the heads blow up and light up this dark night.

_**0~0~0~0~0~**_

MEANWHILE. . . . .

"This fasolada isn't bad! I can't believe I almost passed up the opportunity to try it~" Trucy happily mentioned after taking her first. . .five spoonfuls of the strange dish. As simple as it looked, she was in ecstasy and was more than happy to look over at Phoenix and Marmalade opposite her and display her love. She hungrily shoveled down a little more and then continued onward; "We should have visited this place more often when realizing it existed! Hey Daddy, are you going to eat anymore of the spanakopita before we get our main meal?"

"Here, there's more than enough for the both of us." Phoenix offered, lightly shoving the strange and yet rather tasty dish closer to her. Trucy disturbed a few other customers by cheering aloud briefly and then hurrying to satisfy her hunger.

Before any eating could take place, a rhytmatic series of oddly-catchy beeps could be heard playing over the establishment's background music. Marmalade looked up from her own bowl of the fasolada to quietly mention she assumed it was Trucy's cellphone.

Trucy was quick to randomly reach behind her and even more randomly acquire the old and kind of cruddy phone. She flipped it open and pressed it to her ear, but she couldn't even answer properly because the caller cut her off with his frantic message of distress.

"Trucy, there's something important I have to report." The caller was Klavier, judging by the voice. He sounded distressed and a little hestitant to mention this. But he went on and described what happened, it didn't take a knowledge of what was happening on the other line to know that he was cringing when she gasped and shouted out what he just said.

"POLLY'S DRUNK AND YOU LOST SIGHT OF HIM. . .?!"

It only took ten seconds for Trucy to realize she did in fact, shout that to the whole restaurant. She very slowly swivled in her seat to gaze at her dad and maybe-acquantance opposite her. In response to her proclamation, Marmalade stared at her with wide eyes as she paused entirely in fixing the collars of her blazer, and Phoenix was frozen entirely in the process of eating – the fork with the section of spanakopita still hovering at his mouth.

Trucy just gave them a cheery smile and waved casually at them. She assumed that maybe they didn't believe her phony implications, so she returned to looking distressed and then turning away and shoving the phone back to her ear.

"How could Polly escape from you? I thought you were going to watch him closely?" Trucy asked, lowering her tone and keeping one hand covering one said of her mouth. She didn't have to look over her shoulder to know what both Phoenix and Marmalade were on to her. Or at least. . .Phoenix was. Marmalade had many a derp moment.

On the other line, Klavier took a moment to pause and maybe he was pacing furiously because she heard scraping feet across pavement. "It seems I've overlooked what the alcohol could do. Rather than slowing him down, it seems to have hyped him up."

"Can alcohol even do that? Polly could be faking this, you know."

"I considered that. . .until he began to grin and then excitedly suggest we _**skydive into France**_."

"Polly was grinning like that?! Oh my God, he's really. . .oh my God. . .this is terrible!"

"As well-cared-for as his teeth look, there are some lines that certain people cannot cross."

"Do you need me to help search for him? I may not know all of the details, but I think you'll need someone to have the rear side covered!"

"That's exactly why I called! Yes, I need your help. . .but I'm looking at a sign at the window, and it says that no one under eighteen can enter."

"That could be a problem, I don't want to violate a sign. . .still. . .are there huge guys at the front entrance checking idtinifications?"

"Well, there was. But I can see one of them in the crowd watching a male stripper who looks like he really needs to tone down his use in tanning beds. The second one whom threw me and the editor guy out that one time is nowhere to be found."

"Great! Look, I don't approve of it. . .but at least we can look back with nostalgia and say that we did this with the best of intentions in mind. Klavier, you just wait outside of the building – I'll sneak out of the restroom and meet you there in two minutes!" Trucy immediately acquired random motivation and with this, she felt it would be necessary to stand in her seat and strike an epic pose.

Instead of causing any more of a scene, Trucy didn't wait for a 'goodbye'. She was quick to slam the covering down and end the call forcefully. Apparently, no one says 'goodbye' these days. . .must be outdated or something. She stuffed the phone away and then turned back around in her seat.

Phoenix and Marmalade remained staring at her in their original positions – nothing changed.

. . .They totally overheard everything she said. Considering they were barely a few feet away, yeah, the awkwardness was now beginning to sink in and cause its dreaded consequences.

Trucy just chuckled nervously and then hurriedly slid her chair back. "I. . .I'll back as soon as possible, I think I've a stomach ache." She tried to make her excuse seem not feeble as she brushed over her stomach and made very weak groans of pain whilst rising to her feet. "Just save some of the main meal for leftovers tomorrow, Daddy. And. . .and don't leave until I come back!" Rapidly, Trucy turned and then made a dash for the restroom – the one she ASSUMED was the correct one.

. . .Okay, so maybe she didn't leave entirely. Trucy hurriedly bolted out, returning to the table long enough to swipe her bowl of the delicious foreign soup – THEN she hurried into the men's restroom.

Finally, Marmalade finished adjusting her position and awkwardly began fiddling with her veil while her expression became utterly blank and all understanding was lost. "Um. . .I must confess, I've no true idea what the acquaintance to my obsession has said."

Phoenix finally placed the fork back on the plate. He leaned back in the chair, looking so very baffled. "I'm more concerned over why she said she had a stomach ache. . .and took more food with her. The fact Trucy bolted into the men's restroom is far less bizarre in context."

Marmalade promptly shuddered and then had a terrible flasback moment. "I also must confess; the last time I had a stomach ache, I couldn't eat for hours. And I think I could have been eating old pork chops at the time, and now. . .when I think about pork chops. . ." She released her veil, clasped that hand to her stomach, and then cried out in pain. Phoenix gazed over at her, leaning as far away as possible and gawking among all of the other people in the room. "OH MY GOD, IT HAS RELAPSED INTO LAST SUMMER VACATION ALL OVER AGAIN. . .!"

The 'reformed fangirl' promptly bolted into the correct restroom, nearly colliding with a waiter at the same time. She entered. . .we presume to throw up.

Phoenix just shook his head, as if disagreeing with the way illness struck people. Now that she was gone, he began to whistle innocently as he reached his hand to the side and got a spoonful of the foreign soup she had been eating. . .

_**0~0~0~0~0~**_

MEANWHILE WITHIN MEANWHILE (WAIT, WHAT?). . . . .

"So. . .all I have to do is go behind the curtain-thingy and act as suggestive as I can?" Apollo asked, just for reassurance as he gazed at the three fangirls curiously.

"Correct! You'll be great, all you need is a little more of this stuff to. . .er. . ." The modestly-dressed fangirl mentioned, hesitating somewhat as she held out another glass of a slightly-stronger drink than the one he had previously.

Luckily, she didn't have to elaborate. Because; "YAYS, ANOTHER DRINK!" We're pretty sure 'yays' isn't even a word. . .and somewhere in England, there's an old man who is the perfect definition of an old-school English gentleman. . .and he's crying.

Apollo was quick to happily and somewhat greedily snatch the beverage and then tilt his head backward, chugging the contents like there was no tomorrow.

The fangirls just watched. . .two were drooling and thinking dirty thoughts. The exception was the impulsive one – whom was fanning herself and trying to think of the local weather forecast. . .yeah. . .wholesome weather forecast. . .with clear skies tomorrow, two rainy days, and tonight the temperature was really hot – Jeez, it's not working.

Quickly, the liquid had been inhaled. It burned his throat and sent his cheeks flaring even redder. Apollo randomly tossed the glass over into a rack to hang clothes on, stumbled a little drunkenly, and then eagerly began to. . .work with removing his vest.

Of course, you can be sure that all of the fangirls watching were delighted. And kind of not wanting to stop him before he got too far, but the oldest one with the improbable bust stepped closer and then hurriedly did the first thing she could think of – she raised a hand and then slapped his with it.

Apollo staggered back a little, whimpering and gazing at her while rubbing his abused hands. "W-what are you doing?!"

"Hey, I know you're eager. . .but you're supposed to do that ON the stage." The oldest one corrected, using a firm and scolding tone. She did that thing with folding her arms under her chest, looking him over as if he was a dog and she caught him chewing the sofa. There was a mildly awkward pause, before she cocked her head to one side, smiling flirtatiously. "Be a good boy, okay? When we say 'go', that will be your cue to interrupt that boring guy and shoo him away, just move in sync with the music and really show off what you're hiding."

Apollo just stupidly nodded, eyes traveling in varying directions. It was a total ditz moment.

The pink-haired impulsive girl facepalmed and then approached her older companion. "Honestly, do you think he understood your orders? He probably can't even do basic math right now."

The modestly-dressed fangirl shyly looked over at them, shuffling her feet. "Well. . .not everyone can do simple math whether sober or drunk. For example, across the pond-"

"Forget that! Come on, let's just prepare to shove this cutie onto the stage as soon as the music begins."

_**0~0~0~0~0~**_

Trucy didn't think she had ever ran as fast as she did in her life, except for earlier this morning. She was gasping for air and was trying so hard to keep up the pace as she found the establishment now in her sights. When it seemed too far away, when she thought she was going to fall over ungracefully from exhaustion, she realized that she was indeed at the parking lot.

Honestly, escaping a restaurant shouldn't have been that exhausting. Well, Trucy realized that she burst into the wrong restroom when she noticed guys staring at her strangely. Ignoring them like a pro, she rushed past and opened up the window with ease. She didn't look behind her, she kind of didn't have to just to know that occupiers of the restroom were crowding around the now-open window and looking totally stunned as she sped out of there as if her life – or maybe the life of another – depended on it.

Look, there would be more details to her intense traveling down a few blocks, but right now she was far too exhausted to recap. Right now, she just wanted to find Klavier so she could have a shoulder to rest her throbbing head on – oh yeah, and she needed to help him turn this building inside out just to find Apollo.

She wiped the perspiration from her brow and began to trudge around the parking lot, trying to keep her eyes peeled for any sight of Klavier. But it wasn't until she arrived at the front doors did she make any progress.

Out of the blue, sending a state of surprise upon her, was a hand resting on her shoulder. "You move fast! I literally stood here for a mere minute. . ." Klavier revealed himself, circling around and then standing before her, smiling with admiration. "When all of this is over, can you instruct me in the art of traveling fast?"

Trucy just dropped the previous topic, suddenly acquiring energy again. She felt complimented, and replied; "Maybe I can give a few lessons tomorrow after school. But I hope you're prepared to fail the first few times – traveling fast takes a lot of practice."

Were they suddenly engaging in friendly conversation in the middle of a distressing moment? It certainly seemed that way, especially when Klavier removed his hand from her shoulder and began to chill as he leaned against the front doors. "Some people assume I'm too soft to be able to run, but maybe I can prevent more of these distressing situations if I have the ability to run fast."

"Those people don't have a clue as to what they're talking about! Hey, anyone can run. . .if they're motivated to do it." Trucy gestured to the entrance, the free hand began to move with rhythm at her side as music began blasting through. "Klavier, I can't focus on the conversation anymore. I hear old-school music blasting from somewhere and it's taking me over. . ."

Klavier heard it too, the overpowering music that blasted through the doors. That must imply that the guy who was going to perform entertainment for some cash was going to start his show. As much as he wanted to gaze in for a brief moment. . .out of mere curiosity and nothing else. . .he really needed to be looking for Apollo – he could be anywhere right now in some form of distress or drama!

Neither could help it, they were brainwashed slaves just nodding their heads to the guitar and drum intro. _**That freaking guitar and drum intro**_.

Oh God, she couldn't stand it anymore. Trucy began to look distressed herself, when she looked up into his eyes and shakily mentioned; "I know we're supposed to group up to find Polly. . .but. . .let's go inside for one moment! Maybe he's. . .er. . .near the stereos?"

Klavier took no time in contemplating, he made up his mind seconds ago. And he immediately kicked the doors open with a foot. "What are we waiting for? Let's go in and. . .er. . .'search for Herr Forehead' together!"

They both proceeded to rush through the doors. And didn't lose any composure in the meantime, but honestly, it's hardly reasonable to think they would have looked desperate in that second. Really, it's just a natural reaction to this sort of thing. Be right back, going to infiltrate establishment for Guns N Roses music. Will be back. . .whenever.

The inside of the establishment was really getting high on the party level. Lights were dimmed just a little more, the music was cranked up and giving everyone's ears a firework-making session right where they stood, and people were either sitting close to the stage or where standing there hurrying as they opened their wallets – those people were the ones whom were drunk out of their right minds.

Previously, the decent looking guy whom did look as if he tanned too often was on the floor on his face. He had been randomly knocked off of the stage by another guy whom was either eager to make some money, or he intended to be a show off tonight. But even if he was outdone by this newcomer, he still managed to walk away with his small personal fanclub hot on his heels.

Klavier and Trucy nonchalantly wandered inside, lost in their own trances by the music. It didn't matter if it was too loud and would possibly take away their hearing tomorrow. . .this was not a force they could ignore.

While Klavier began to get closer to where the music was coming from, Trucy dragged behind him as if a zombie. . .she moved clumsily and a dreamy smile was present on her features. Some kind of strange force caused her to briefly crane her neck and look at the stage.

Three. . .two. . .one. "OH MY GOD, KLAVIER!" Shouted Trucy, being released from her trance. She stopped right there and then fully turned to face the stage, her expression was one of both shock and total bewilderment as she pointed it out.

That was enough to drag Klavier from the trance too. The music's intro began to end as the lyrics followed, and he turned and then approached her. "Why are you yelling. . ." His question would have to remain unanswered. Yeah, um, there's really wasn't a way for him to remember it anyway. He too gazed at the stage, and suddenly his jaw felt too heavy as he watched the source of everyone's attention.

Um. . .they found Apollo without even trying. Well, some form of him at least. It certainly wasn't a common sight to see him before an audience dancing suggestively, with strangely-fitting music in the not so much background, WILLINGLY. The logic has just left the building, but it has never felt better!

Trucy had been told that he was drunk. . .but if so. . .she wanted to know how it was possible he moved so NEAR PERFECT and the beat was so well MATCHED. She wanted to know why he was doing this. But most importantly. . .she wanted to know why she felt no need to stop him – and why she was pulling out more popcorn and enjoying the show.

If he already started, she hadn't the heart to disappoint these people. Trucy even briefly looked over at Klavier – whom was smiling like life couldn't ever suck again whilst capturing Apollo's antics on camera. This. . .yeah. . .it probably wouldn't end well.

Everyone needs to loosen up sometimes, right? More than likely, no one would even remember any of this in a few weeks. For now, it was best to just kick back and spread the theoretical red paint about the town. And we'll not disturb sanity's resting in peace.

Apollo began moving about the floor as if it were slick as oil and proceeding to give in to the request of a random girl with pink hair in the crowd and start taking off his vest.

The rest of the events passed with dollars being thrown left and right, clothes hitting the floor, Apollo 'relaxing', and if asked about why they didn't interfere when they still could. . .Klavier and Trucy decided to claim that they merely were possessed. . .er. . .by the music. Yeah, good plan!

_**0~0~0~0~0~**_

CHAPTER POSTSCRIPT 1/2

At a very tardy eleven o clock in the morning, the lump in Apollo's bed finally began shifting around restlessly. Zooming a little closer in, Apollo could be overheard moaning dramatically like one of the undead invaders and then he briefly gagged loudly before controlling himself from throwing up right there.

Slowly, he sat up. . .only seeing darkness from underneath these covers. His eyes blinked repeatedly, trying to clear the haziness as he groped around, trying to find the escape from whatever he had been wrapped inside of. After a few frustrating fails, he managed to peel up the blankets on the edge and then thrust his head out – immediately shouting and shoving his palms against his eyes. That freaking sunlight was TOO STRONG.

"Oh God. . .what is that. . ." Apollo managed to gasp out, finally removing his hands and poking his head out farther to get accustomed to the light and attempt to find out where he was. However; "The last thing I remember is-AAAH!" _**THUD!**_

Curse you sunlight, and blankets, and not to mention that stupid floor having to be right there! Apollo didn't know what was happening, let alone have any recollection of how he ended up. . .in his bedroom. . .?

Yeah, that's it. He was in his bedroom, and a lot of time must have passed since he blacked out. Despite his burning and flared eyes, throbbing head, and the pain forming on his leg, he was able to understand that simple little fact.

"Okay. . ." Apollo again mentioned to himself, looking around at the room curiously and trying to find anything out of the ordinary. "The last thing I remember, uh, I think I was at that disgusting place with Klavier. Klavier was trying to convince me to drink. . .but did I give in?" He sighed deeply and then smacked a palm against his forehead.

It would have been really helpful if his brain would cooperate. Unfortunately, he didn't know what the hell happened. . .he didn't even know if he should be concerned. When you're taken to a vulgar place like that by someone you know, and then you're being begged to drink something, and then you find yourself randomly in your bedroom. . .that can't be a good combination whatsoever.

Something else was very wrong. . .he was used to the cold temperature – but right now it was at a comfortable not-too-cold-nor-hot temperature. Oh and, and felt a breeze all over. . .because he was totally undressed.

Apollo took all of this in, facial expression totally blank and careless. When the seconds awkwardly ticked by, it was assumed that he would finally learn to not overreact-

_**0~0~0~0~0~**_

". . .All I could find was turkey in the refrigerator." Klavier mentioned, poking his head in from the kitchen arch. Trucy approached, looking a little disappointed while she counted a huge collection of money in her hands. "I know that a sandwich is easier to make, but if he doesn't have any beef. . ."

Trucy sighed and then looked up to meet his eyes. "Well, I guess I'll have have a turkey sandwich. Put everything except tomatoes-"

Suddenly, interrupting this peaceful moment. . . "_**WHAT THE FREAKING HELL HAPPENED LAST NIGHT. . .?! WHY CAN'T I HAVE ONE BREAK OUT OF THE WHOLE YEAR. . .?!**_"

After that yelling, all was eerily quiet. Klavier became a little intimidated momentarily before realizing. . .oh yes, that was just Apollo. He must have finally gotten out of bed to join the world.

You see, long story short, he and Trucy didn't feel the need to stop his show. His little performance really gathered the attention of almost everyone in the establishment, and he proved to leave quite the impact when some people realized this was same mystery guy in the men-exploiting magazine. His performance didn't last two long – only five minutes because of the fact that he wasn't wasting any time in showing off. When it was over, Klavier shoved the camera back into the bag and he bolted over to inform everyone that there was nothing left to see – while he awkwardly dragged a now-drowsy Apollo away. Trucy followed after them, as soon as she gathered the money and clothes scattered about.

And the both of them swore that, just before leaving, they could see a trio of girls standing in the parking lot looking in their direction and smiling rather suspiciously. Whatever role they played in all of that, it would have to be left undiscovered for now. One of those unsolved mysteries.

They expected Apollo to sleep in today, he kind of deserved it after what craziness happened the previous day. But to be honest, now they both were horrified to realize they'd HAVE to reveal all of this to him. . .and oh God. . .it would not be easy.

Trucy stuffed the money away into hammerspace and then she looked back in Klavier's direction. "I've a better idea, Klavier. I can prepare us the food and you can tell him about what happened last night~"

Klavier suddenly felt as if he could pass out right now, and he'd regret nothing. He inwardly shuddered and then backed away into the kitchen. "No. . .I fail when it comes to recapping stories." Turning on the charm, he began to give her a bright beam as he continued to make his excuse clear; "You're more unpredictable and cute, and I'm certain that Herr Forehead can't get mad at you."

Trucy began to fall for the charm somewhat. Blushing, she backed up to the wall and nervously fiddled with her hands. "No. . .I can't tell him. He'll, um, he'll act weird around me just because I happened to join in at the perfect time to see him 'relax'."

"Oh, don't be negative. You're fun to listen to, and you've a way with charming people~"

"That's true, Klavier. But it doesn't change the fact that you're like that too. I INSIST you tell him first~"

And so, they went into an intense 'No, You First' battle. One of the most lose-lose types of battles EVER.

_**0~0~0~0~0~**_

They hadn't any way to describe how nervous they were, because it was so high that no mere explanation could narrow it down. Let's just say that the 'No, You First' battle reached the unfortunate moment where both parties realized that there was no other conclusion. They threw flattery back and forth all over again, but it reached the point in which Klavier and Trucy would both have to look him in the eye and tell him what happened.

It's too bad they couldn't use holograms or some other kind of futuristic technology to do this, that would have really saved their hearing and composure. Curse you, not-crazy-enough world.

Side by side, Klavier and Trucy began their walk to doom. Neither said a word, they just held on to their respected items. . .a video camera and bunches of dollars. There was no other way they could tell the whole story – not without a little imagery to really stun the heck out of him.

It seemed like the walk to the door was longer than it really became. Once there, Trucy began to shiver a little and gnaw on her bottom lip as she rapped on the door. They stood there waiting for a response.

Strangely, there was no response. Even after waiting for several seconds, Apollo didn't open up and ramble about how strange it was that he woke up here undressed. And if there was any sort of description, he probably didn't really want to know deep down.

Trucy leaned a little closer and pressed an ear to the door. She didn't overhear any rustling of sheets or sleeping noises. So, she rapped the door again and began to speak up; "Polly, are you awake? Whether you are or not, we're infiltrating!" She then smiled very nonchalantly and was quick to follow that up by twisting the knob and bursting in not entirely invited.

And Klavier still stood in the doorway, too horrified to go in there. He almost whirled around and proceeded to place the camera down so he could escape – but Trucy's arm randomly extended from the inside and her hand grasped a handful of his hair to reel him back in.

So there they were in his bedroom again, this time the temperature was actually reasonable because they turned off the air conditioner when returning last night. Klavier was looking down at the camera with mixed feelings; because he was both entertained by the footage but he also knew this was going to serve as the final event to make Apollo give him the cold shoulder for the rest of his life.

Trucy approached the bathroom door and rapped on it a few times. "Polly, are-" Her eyes promptly bugged out and she instinctively threw herself backward when puking noises cut her off. Yeah, she found Apollo. . .

Er, yeah, we'd love to describe those next few moments. . .but perhaps it's less disgusting if we not and say we did. Anyway, Trucy found herself looking concerned and watching the door the entire time. But eventually, those noises subsided as soon as a toilet flushed. When she assumed it was safe to enter uninvited, she hurriedly bolted in and the door slammed behind her.

Interestingly, there was a period of silence. No talking, no noises at all. If Klavier had not known better, he would have believed that they both fell over in an impromptu death scene. Of course, no death took place – for that would have been too much of a genre shift. He did become curious enough to walk over to the door and shove an ear against it.

"Tr-Trucy?! Why. . .when did you. . .?"

"Klavier and I stayed over for the night, but that's not important right now. Are you okay?!"

"Klavier's here? Oh, that's wonderful~ Tell him HE FREAKING SUCKS for what he did to me last night. . .!"

"That's merely your hangover talking! Now please, calm down. I want to know if you're okay."

"Other than the fact I feel the blood moving in my body, the intense headache, the puking, oh yes. . .my life couldn't get any better. See my smile?"

"Well, if you're able to rant like that. . .you're okay~ Come on, Klavier's out there waiting to see you and we've. . .er. . .information will be revealed if you listen to us."

Not wanting to be caught eavesdropping, Klavier immediately backed away and pretended to be oblivious whilst half sitting on the nearby desk. His nonchalance worked easily, and his 'companions' left the bathroom not suspecting anything.

Apollo was looking. . .er. . .well, saying 'nice' would be a sad lie. So let's just say that he was 'almost decent'. Yeah, that's a good plan! Anyway, Klavier had to admit that after last night's events. . .it was almost weird seeing him looking ticked off and sickly, not to mention fully dressed – but that's another story entirely.

Trucy seemed to be able to blissfully ignore his condition and focus on what was important. She whirled around to face him, putting on a cheery smile despite his '_**BACK OFF**_' glower, and yes the emphasis was heavily needed. There needs to be more people like her. . .honestly, could there be another to survive that look?

Seeing as he wanted this to pass as quickly as possible, Klavier found himself approaching Apollo. And even though he was tensing and stepping back as if cautious, he still tried to put on a smile as he spoke; "Herr Forehead, we understand there's a lot of questions you obviously have. . .but we can answer them. So don't hold back, we're prepared for anything you may want to know."

Those words made Apollo stop walking away. He froze up with realization, and immediately tried to look like he didn't care by gathering random items on the floor to put in order.

Ooh, that wasn't a good sign. Klavier suddenly felt that cool wind that consumed his shoulder. . .even if it wasn't literal. He stepped closer and tried to be friendly by reaching an arm around his neck. "Come on, you know you're unsure of what happened last night and why you're here. Don't be childish, it's not becoming for you."

Apollo remained silent for just a few more moments. Blood boiling as he rather loudly shoved the wayward cellphone charger and notebooks back on the shelf. It left a noise, causing both Klavier and Trucy to cringe inwardly and outwardly respectively. It should be noted that Klavier immediately withdrew his arm as if it was offending in some way.

The breaking point was in full view and Apollo briefly lost it, stepping over that line. He found himself smiling wickedly and then immediately whirling around with his eyes taking in Klavier in a most unholy way. "Yes, there's a LOT of things I want to know." His tone was kind of. . .you know. . .ahem; 'totally-lost-my-sanity'. "Why did you take be to such a place last night? What happened after I blacked out? Why are you and Trucy here? Why did I wake up naked? And above all else, DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH YOU SUCK RIGHT NOW?"

By the very end of his angry inquiries, Apollo was towering over him a little glowering and as if a ticked off animal air was rushing through his nostrils right into his face. Klavier found himself intimidated, looking kind of disturbed as he shrank lower to the floor with each question.

It's not surprising that the silence following this very awkward. At least thirty-seven seconds must have passed, until Apollo had a grasp on sanity again and recovered – putting himself back in order and stepping back as if that did not just happen.

"Um. . ." Trucy bravely piped up from the sidelines, nervously rubbing her hands and watching this not go very well. "Polly, um, let's just say that. . .you drank more than one of whatever that was. And according to what I was told, you got really drunk and ran off somewhere."

Apollo immediately became frozen with horror at this. Even if he was horrified, he still met her eyes.

Trucy approached him, trying to smile and seen casual. . .she was failing. Because all she could do was keep one hand over the side of her face to hide the fact she looked disturbed. "I'm going to assume you've never had a taste of the booze before? Anyway, don't answer that because I already have an idea. You became so drunk and excitable, you were all over the place. . .but please don't be mad at Klavier because. . .I was in on this too."

Klavier felt this was a moment he should have input. Although still a little nervous, he approached him and threw a friendly arm around his shoulder as if they had been friends for years. "I merely followed her instructions. . .until the point of loosing you." He met Apollo's widening eyes and squeezed his shoulder in a fail affectionate way. "I apologize for that, it shouldn't have happened. All I can say is. . .I could have either chatted up girls and drank, or spend the whole time looking for you. I chose the latter."

"He did it willingly, Polly! You don't have a soul if you can't be MOVED by that!" Everyone looked at Trucy once she called him out on the possibility of him not having a soul because he didn't look moved by the revelation. And while Klavier kept his eyes on his feet and Apollo just looked irritated, Trucy laughed nervously and tried to move on, "Anyway, we. . .er. . .we DID locate you. But it was already too late when we did. Ahem, yeah and then we took you home and decided to spend the night here to look after you in case you woke up during the night."

Ah, so that was what happened. If Apollo didn't care about the full details, he would have just smiled and thanked them for putting effort into ensuring he was okay in that embarrassing state. However, there was something very wrong about this. . .and he couldn't leave it alone. The fact that Trucy sidestepped many important things like WHY were they 'too late', and WHY he was even undressed in the first place. Apollo had his own paranoid theories, but he NEEDED to know what really happened.

So, despite scared to death at what could have been, Apollo gave in and he asked the major questions. "You said I got drunk – which is completely terrible in its own way – but what did you mean by you were 'too late' when you found me? And when I woke up this morning, I noticed that I was naked. . .WHAT happened?"

Oh God. Couldn't the world have just ended in that second? Trucy wouldn't have cared, she was far too scared right now. . .too scared to put on a facade of nonchalance and insist that whatever happened wasn't as bad as it seems. She wore a very disturbed look as she shoved a hand behind her into her cape. . .and pulled something out with a flourish.

Apollo blinked obliviously, staring at the large contained stack of dollars in his face. This was just an estimate, but it looked as if it would be over three-hundred if added up. Admit it, you just expected the number to be over nine-thousand.

"This money technically belongs to you. We tried to convince the throwers to take it back, but they heavily insisted you deserved this amount." Klavier helpfully explained, leaning over his shoulder and gesturing to the cash. He couldn't help internally cringing, because. . .he MAY have mindlessly tossed a five during the performance.

Apollo found this very strange, stranger than any usual event. He took the money anyway – I mean, who wouldn't – and looked it over whilst glancing at both Klavier and Trucy with a curious look.

His memory just wasn't triggered by the money alone. And Klavier had placed his bets on that, he did so desperately hoping that he wouldn't have to show him that footage he captured last night. . .but now. . .it was time to really seal the theoretical deal.

Defeated, Klavier moped over to where he left the camera. He turned it on and proceeded to pull up the footage on it. Trucy meanwhile grabbed Apollo by the arm and insisted that he move over to the bed – because apparently whatever he was about to be shown was 'too shocking' and his head would need a 'soft landing ground'.

Eventually, all three were seated comfortably on the bed. They leaned in close to each other to see the footage about to play on the video camera, and just before it started. . .Klavier gave his last warning – "Herr Forehead, you unfortunately have to watch this whole thing. It may harm your mind forever, but we just can't SAY it because of the nervousness. . .so. . .here's the answer to your questions." Promptly, the dark screen turned to a slightly-faded bright color and there was someone who sounded rather similar to Klavier making fascinated sounds mixing in with the background music.

_**On the small screen of the video camera, there was an animated measuring tape unrolling. And the background played catchy, soft music while a female's voice continued singing along about her friend's dress.**_

"_**. . .It's a perfect color, and so hip~" The source of the singing was revealed to be an animated unicorn with a white body and curled purple mane and wearing red glasses. She continued to sing as her horn glowed and used magic to make fabric slide around. "Always got to keep in mind my pacing, making sure the clothes correctly facing~" Now a purple color fell over the screen showing pink stitches for emphasis. "I'm stitching Twilight's dress~"**_

_**The purple and pink screen swirled about for a moment, before revealing a fluffy white cat looking disturbed as more fabric was pulled from underneath its body and the singing continued.**_

"_**Yard by yard, fussing on the details~ Jewel neckline, don't you know a stitch in time saves nine?~" The unicorn was still singing as she stood by a mannequin and making a neckline-thing for a dress.**_

_**Now the same cat was on the floor looking stoic as it pawed at something. The unicorn sang off screen about her other friend's dress some more; "Make her something perfect to inspire~ Even though she hates formal attire-"**_

Much too late, Klavier realized he was not playing the correct footage. Upon realizing, he was quick to hurriedly pause it and laughing nervously while fast-forwarding a lot.

Apollo just stared. . .expression stoic. And why was he looking stoic you may ask? Because of the fact he had been secretly kicking his feet to the rhythm. "Uh. . .Klavier, WHAT was that supposed to be?"

Trucy had been moving around to the beat of the music blatantly. . .without any shame, mind you. She was actually kind of disappointed when it ended and immediately frowned. "I was enjoying that! Anyway, Klavier, was that you singing along to it in the background. . .? I heard something. . ."

"I have no idea what you're talking about. . .I can't even recall why this footage is on the camera." Klavier mentioned immediately, perhaps a little more quicker than what could be thought of as necessary. Apollo and Trucy were staring at him strangely, but he just turned away from them feeling the perspiration build on his hands as he hurriedly fast-forwarded to the latest footage.

FINALLY, he reached the beginning of the recent footage. Klavier allowed that previous awkward moment to fade away as he alerted that now they were going to see the intended stuff. He held the camera out for everyone, and they all once more leaned uncomfortably close to each other and surveyed it. Apollo's eyes widened when he noticed that. . .he was standing on that filthy stage and people were getting excitable. The music in the background sounded like an old, epic song that couldn't recall the title of. . .

_**On the small screen of a video camera, the scene was dark-ish and lights only shone close by the main attraction – the stage. Excitable people were either standing or sitting nearby and cheering and whistling while throwing cash. . .or acting totally drunk and shouting requests like this one that kept being said by the apparently same person – "THROW SOMETHING AT ME! DOWN HER IN FRONT! HEY, I'M OPEN!"**_

"_**Klavier. . .um. . .is that really. . .?" Trucy could be overheard asking off screen. She sounded both disturbed beyond a human's understanding and also strangely fascinated.**_

"_**Can you pinch my arm? See, I had a dream that looked exactly like this one time. . .oh my God. . .could it have been a vision of the future?!" Klavier could be overheard babbling off screen, he sounded both trying not to be turned on and startled in a bizarre good way.**_

_**On the stage, there was Apollo. . .wait for it. . .moving around sensually – let's just say that very few guys could pull off stepping forward and taking a few steps back and stretching more than just arms and legs. People were now starting to toss catch that he ignored, and began moving around to the beat of the music as he proceeded to remove his vest-**_

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!"

"I know it doesn't look hot enough, Herr Forehead. Trust me; it gets better~"

Apollo and Trucy both changed their attention from the screen to Klavier, they wore questioning expressions. And then they quickly returned to the. . .performance, if you will.

_**Back on the small screen of the video camera, people were really into the show. Some of them were eagerly waiting for clothes to literally fly, unfortunately. . .something caused their excitement – in more ways than one – to die.**_

_**What a strange turn of events! Apollo was trolling – pulled a Phoenix on 'em – and was quick to suddenly forget about stripping at the moment, he must have picked up on their disappointment because he was grinning. . .just. . .oh God, that sly little grin. . .yeah, he had this under control.**_

_**Briefly the focus on the camera shifted. There was a blurry moment before it began to briefly fall on Trucy – whom had turned her head whilst meeting the eyes of Klavier – her expression was. . .well, there's really no way to describe how utterly flabbergasted she was. Aw, you would have had to be there in the moment to feel the vibe. But that twitchy eye spasm really sold it.**_

"_**I'M THROWING MONEY, BUT NOTHING WILL HAPPEN! OH DAMN YOU, MY TERRIBLE AIM!" **_

"_**Miss, may I point out that you're using foreign currency? He obviously doesn't understand why you're tossing coin-things. . ."**_

_**Random people's exchange was random. Anyway, after that could be overheard, the screen got all blurry as the focus was being readjusted to Apollo. . .just in time to see him in the process of acting all cool and not giving much of a damn as he rather perfectly traveled to the other side of the stage.**_

_**. . .He traveled via a rather flawless moonwalk, mind you.**_

_**Once arriving at the very edge of the stage, he began to get everyone hyped up as he dipped low at the crowd – the only thing missing was water to fall down and douse him entirely, on second thought that actually would have been a great idea if this were planned out – and hands once again worked with buttons. Cue the excited squeals from a few girls, and some guys to lean on the edge of their seats. Trying to figure out who was more into this. . .**_

_**His hands were like. . .like. . .screw this, they were fast-paced! Really, no one should be able to unbutton something in three seconds without a few fails. . .it's impossible! OR IS IT? Anyway, so the first article was discarded and it rather slowly – perhaps too slowly – took its time traveling down his shoulders and arms. It's surprising no windows broke from the manner all the people up front were shouting with drunken thrill – even a few weren't really under the influence.**_

_**Apollo felt he had no need for it anymore, he finally caught it before it fell, and rather carelessly tossed it into the audience – it was caught by Apollo's stalker who came, saw, and did we mention came? – and it wasn't long before the tie slipped off and rejoicing was coming.**_

_**He continued to make rounds about the stage, some places that would take second guesses having much attention drawn by gravity. Gravity, you win so much. Apollo was perhaps too nonchalant in kicking off his shoes into the curtains and then spinning around slowly whilst thrusting the pelvic area. . .for no true reason. . .er, tell us, does one NEED a reason in this context? Didn't think so.**_

_**Someone gulped after he did the thrust-thing. It was too loud for it to have been someone in the audience. . .**_

_**Rather soon, he was lowering himself down to the floor. Socks were peeled off and scattered in random places. People were getting anxious, they threw cash in hopes of getting some more action and also shouted things that can be considered too indecent to mention. . .even in this context. . .**_

_**Apollo gave in, even if he more than likely hadn't a clue what was really happening. He suddenly jumped to his feet, and then. . .unexpectedly leaped from the stage to a cleared part of the floor – it was a little shaky, but otherwise he didn't even fall or anything! What sorcery was that?!**_

_**Now among the people, the focus zoomed in closer to see that Apollo did not merely walk across the floor. . .no. . .he strutted across the floor in a 'sexy-and-I-know-it' kind of fashion that caused people to get even louder as he approached them. Apollo didn't seem to have any certain person in mind, he randomly climbed onto a table that was near two lucky girls who got to see the next part up close.**_

_**We assume you know what happened next, but we'll tell anyway. All eyes were locked on him as the shirt began to come off. His hands lowered to the bottom and in one fast movement – there went the clothing article somewhere into the floor. And the people rejoiced.**_

_**So yeah, everyone was given generous views of chest. It's a good thing that most people here didn't have muscle fetishes – otherwise they would have been disappointed by the revelation. Practically everyone began to ogle, the two girls whom had him invading upon their table. Money continued to soar through the air as he showed off in ways he totally wouldn't have done sober. . .we're talking – flexing and thrusting. YEAH. . .**_

_**Whilst the money began flying and the song was reaching the ending mark – don't worry, it was awesome and would have been set to replay – and hands teasingly began traveling really low.**_

_**Someone in the crowd must have gotten the idea of what he was going to do, because that random guy shouted out; "FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, TAKE OFF YOUR FRIGGING TROUSERS ALREADY!"**_

_**Random guy, would you like an epic with that win? Even if he sounded like someone from a very terrible pornographic movie who just wanted to get to the good stuff. . .**_

_**A little longer, however, Apollo was teasing the entire audience by leading them to believe he was going to go that far. Their shouts ranged from excitable, to frustrated in more ways than one. But damn it, he was good at having them melt right into his hands! He was such a swaggerer in that second, confidence that he typically never displayed was radiating so strongly – there was no denying that this was. . .well, whatever it was, it wasn't Apollo.**_

_**At long last, he decided that it wasn't a bad idea to really get everyone going. Once again, his hands lowered – 'trolls gonna troll', everyone else thought in that moment – and since the beginning of time itself, there may not have been rejoicing this intense from the audience.**_

_**Well, at least he wasn't trolling this time. In a swift motion, trousers were discarded and one of the girls nearby cheered aloud and claimed that for some reason. . .while her friend just stared up at him.**_

_**. . .By the way, is the word 'trousers' starting to sound weird to anyone? Try saying that ten times really fast, it's kind of fun.**_

_**The removal of his trousers went as one would expect; the money was really soaring now and people were very much on the edge of their seats that they could easily fall on their faces – but it would have been worth it, you know. It could have been due to the fact he did not simply 'remove' them.**_

_**To be precise: he lowered them to hip-level. And once there, allowed gravity and shaking to send them plummeting. A classic tactic, really. That's why those 'cool' people, need to watch this with their notepads and write it down.**_

_**So now the only thing that provided modesty was black boxers that were THIS close to being deserted too. But despite everyone's suggestions to hurriedly do it before the suspense 'tore them apart', Apollo's blacked out mind had other ideas to get everyone so far on the edge that they fell on the face; he leaped off the table and once more the floor cleared to give him room to strut across it like he owned this place.**_

_**Literally, everyone acted as if he held the official papers stating ownership.**_

_**Apollo made his way over to the stage, then he rather gracefully whirled around and proceeded to go back to the original starting point. The floor was divided into two sidelines of people either gawking or preparing to throw whatever was in their wallets, and he just continued to move about as if walking on air with a swagger. There were certain movements in places that a guy just shouldn't be able to pull off and it looks hot, that was just. . .wrong in a normal context. . .so why did this look so freaking right?!**_

"_**I've said it before, I'll say it again. . .OH MY GOD. . ." Trucy could be overheard babbling out of the blue.**_

"_**This can't be morally okay! So. . .why am I enjoying this?" Klavier babbled in too, possibly attempting to make input JUST BECAUSE. He then could be overheard using his dramatic narration voice again. "And now, Herr Forehead is showing off to the hoards of horny people prepared to ravish him any second. Look at that body, you'll never see it again after tonight." While Apollo could be seen pausing to randomly strike suggestive poses, Klavier zoomed in a lot to capture one area at a time.**_

"_**Look at his legs, they're surprisingly in shape. . .it must be from all of that walking. How would you like to have that straddling you in the dark?" Klavier narrated, the screen only showed an up close view of his legs, the focus going slowly up and down to capture from ankles to thighs.**_

"_**Every moment like this needs an infamous crotch shot, you know." Klavier once more narrated, the focus now lifting up and staying locked on the crotch area. . .what has been seen, it won't be easily forgotten. "Well, I once told an attempted joke of him having such a broad forehead because of the lack of anything here. As you can see, there's nothing to worry about. . .if anything, this isn't the reason he normally refuses to expose himself."**_

"_**And now we travel upward once more, as you can see. . .I believe he doesn't eat enough. But otherwise, I wouldn't mind having my head resting against that." Klavier narrated as he lifted the focus to his chest area. He then realized what he just said, on camera no less. He immediately cleared his throat and began speaking. . .a little more flustered in the tone, "Of course, I didn't mean. . .um. . .let's just get a glimpse of his face!"**_

_**Hurriedly, the focus lifted to the highest point – Apollo's face. Showing that 'sexy-and-I-know-it' grin consuming it. "Last but not least, here's his most charming expression. The one that I, just like you, will probably never see again when he sobers up. Oh. . .wait, what's he doing with his hand. . ."**_

_**Apollo must have felt like everyone waited long enough. Because the hand that had been positioned behind his neck was now traveling very low and getting a grasp on the undergarments. . .**_

Trucy watched the screen. . .smiling. Yeah, smiling like there was nothing wrong with this.

Klavier looked either mortified or scared, hands over his face. . .but not enough to cover his wide eyes.

Interestingly, Apollo was stoic. . .the only thing a little off was the way his eye went into twitchy spasms.

_**0~0~0~0~0~**_

People bustling back and forth past the building gasped and hurriedly a few steps away for safety purposes as an electronic item was suddenly hurled out of a bedroom window.

_**CRASH! **_The item landed with the cringe-inducing crash. People cautiously approached to see what it was – it appeared to be a video camera.

Some guy at the bedroom window whom was glowering, he quickly reached for the window and – _**SLAM!**_

_**0~0~0~0~0~**_

Satisfied, Apollo wiped the filth from his hands – you know that video camera must have been dirty to have captured all of that – and yet he didn't turn around to view the reactions of his 'rescuers' from night. But he kind of didn't have to look. . .no, it was quite clear that both wore disappointed expressions.

They wanted to see the ending. . .from the moment the undergarments went flying, to when he suddenly crashed from tiredness right in the middle of the cleared floor.

But Apollo felt he didn't have to see anything beyond that point. . .no, what had been seen was MORE than enough to give him an idea of what happened last night. So he had gotten drunk and somehow randomly decided to be a stripper. . .well, that was going to help his reputation. . .ahem, not. . .

Bravely, Trucy decided to remove the tension. She rose to her feet and cleared her throat noisily. "So. . .that's what happened last night. Did you _**relax**_?"

Did he relax? DID HE RELAX? What kind of a question was that supposed to be?

'Hey dude, I wanna relax! So I'm a gonna be drinking and stripping tonight!' Doesn't that sound terribly wrong? In his opinion, this entire situation was so not going to help anything. . .it would probably make it worse considering that those people there could have been sober and would remember his face, or something else if anything.

Trucy didn't care if she had no reply. She still smiled gently and cautiously began to approach him, footsteps rivaling a rocket launch in noise. "Personally, I believe you DID relax after all. Think of it this way; you were drunk and hadn't any stress. . .most importantly, NO worries or concerns!"

Apollo had been furiously twisting the drapery in knots, lowering his face as a mocking heat wave spread over. He decided to reply, but he wouldn't dare meet her eyes. "You're trying to imply something, aren't you? I guess you're trying to say. . .I relaxed, but didn't even know it?"

"You're catching on~" Trucy happily declared, giving him a round of applause in the process. Once finishing that, she was now very close and was more than a little enthusiastic in draping one arm around his shoulder. "Of course I understand these events totally conflicted with what you believe in, not to mention your stalker was there and he must have seen the show because I had to battle the vest out of his hands, oh and of course me and Klavier saw everything and we could make inside jokes out of this for YEARS to come, I once ate chocolate cake and got sick off it for hours, and why do rowboats even exist when they're more prone to sinking, and I'm certain these events will be in the news somehow. . ."

Somehow, that was not helping him calm down about what humiliating things he had done last night. SHOCKER.

Apollo wasn't really listening to her anymore, he felt there was no reason. Right now, he wished he could reserve the world's darkest corner for a few hours. . .he could use the isolation. Unfortunately, he feared that it was already rented by another unlucky soul somewhere out there. That's what you get for not being prepared. He continued furiously knotting the drapery – how has it not torn into pieces yet – to try and express his intense feelings of the situation. . .

Why do you lie, therapists? That wasn't helping him at all! If only they would just leave him alone right now. . .because after seeing what happened last night, he felt it wasn't appropriate to look anyone in the eye – because they saw everything, both figuratively and literally.

Trucy sighed in reeled in her arm. "Okay, don't calm down and realize that whatever happened last night won't be remembered forever." Her face was stoic as she twirled around on her feet and then approached Klavier, whom had been watching and was now rising to his feet. "Me and Klavier can shoot the breeze while you stand there in your corner of 'woe is me'. . ."

She couldn't help meeting Klavier's eyes and giving him a certain playful look that just screamed 'follow my lead~' in a very impish sort of way. And it didn't take very long for Klavier to catch on, immediately grinning on levels that are too high for one to comprehend.

Apollo just remained where he stood, hands crushing the life out of the curtains as they knotted several times in a row. He perked up with interest however, he did so when he overheard Klavier chuckling and saying a little louder than necessary; "The only reason he's grouchy about the situation is because he can't look as good as I can~ Jealousy radiates off of him as if sun rays~"

Snickers were bursting at the theoretical cage, trying to break out. Trucy contained them the best she could as she spoke in a fake cheery tone; "You're right, Klavier! If it were you last night, the world would have ended. . .because it couldn't handle the sexiness~"

Listening in, Apollo felt his blood boil and the hands around the poor drapery curled into tight knuckles. If they continued to pull out that kind of tactic anymore. . .

"Some people don't have to try. . .and then SOME people have to use all of their strength just to look easy on the eyes for unprepared spectators." Klavier continued to mockingly mention in the background, snickers were vaguely heard the longer he spoke. Despite the initial attempt to restrain them. He sighed exaggeratedly and then dipped kind of low as if overcome with the feeling of fainting. "If only you could be in the same category of those whom really are blessed, I'm certain we could have avoided so many problems if so."

Trucy shook her head and then put on a stern expression whilst wagging her finger. "Maybe you should stop taunting him, Klavier. It's impolite to mention the lack of sex appeal in someone standing only a few inches away."

Klavier exaggeratedly whimpered and then lowered his head as if a scolded child. "You're right, I don't understand what came over me. I was so utterly disappointed by his below average body, I couldn't contain myself. . .did I mention that they make pills for his kind of problem?"

They just couldn't handle the mocking his own opinion anymore, spit was flung to the floor and both wound up laughing at their own words that were so wrong – the level of wrong being so high that it goes off of the charts and cannot be recorded.

Apollo, however, took their laughter in the wrong manner. In his mind, this was directed at him because he must have looked as below average as he feared and what he drunkenly did last night was hilarious on levels that too cannot be recorded for it soars off all charts. His eyes screwed shut tightly and the blood was really boiling now as he began to yank the drapery along. . .

_**RRRRRIP! **_Trucy and Klavier immediately shut up, they glanced over at Apollo to see that his overly-tight grasp on the poor drapery finally sent them falling to the floor with a huge rip in them. Well, damn.

Well. . .this is awkward. Now Klavier would have an easier time peeking on him in the morning.

_**0~0~0~0~0~**_

". . .JUST GO HOME!" With that, Apollo angrily slammed the door in their faces in one fast movement.

Trucy and Klavier found themselves now standing outside of the door. . .staring with disappointed expressions. Not because they didn't approve of him throwing them out – no, because maybe they had this coming –, they were disappointed because he still didn't realize how stupid he sounded when his opinions were backfiring into his own ears. Oh well, Apollo would stop locking himself in his home in mortification eventually. . .Trucy was betting on the typical two and a half hours.

"Every action and word was courtesy of that horrible hangover, you know." Klavier suddenly pointed out, meeting Trucy's eyes and gesturing to the door. The door that they assumed was locked. . .because they could easily over his muffled ranting and the click of two locks.

"He does this a lot, so I'm not worried." Trucy mentioned, smiling. . .in an out of place kind of way. She sighed and then pinched the bridge of her nose. "Deep down, Polly knows that he's grateful we didn't leave him for dead last night. He'll more than likely never live down his brief stripper fame, but at least we've an awesome story to tell!"

"We're really good companions for him, I can't think of anyone more inspiring and caring of his being than us." Klavier dared to mention, grinning as if he believed his more than a little risk-to-say words.

They began walking away together, during which Trucy laughed blissfully and then mentioned; "Yeah, one of these days he's going to understand that we're not out to get him. . .we merely want him to live it up before he dies! At least this whole thing has been av adventure. . ."

"It wouldn't have even occurred if I didn't meet that editor guy." Klavier mentioned, he seemed slightly nostalgic at mention of the one-alcoholic-and-refined editor guy. He noticed that they had stopped near the landing site of the video camera. Surprisingly. . .it still worked! It was still playing the rest of the footage! "Hmm, speaking of that guy. . .I wonder how he's doing. After all of the antics I went through with him, and now Herr Forehead's first time. . .hmm, maybe I should give it up too."

Trucy, smiling fondly as she scooped up the camera, she replied with a dreamy tone of voice. "Yeah, because drinking doesn't seem to be a good moral. Anyway, forgetting that, it looks like your camera is still intact."

"Of course it's still intact." Klavier approached her and then lowered his gaze to the video camera, smiling mischievously at it. "This is the world's way of reminding me to putting that footage of Herr Forehead _**on the internet**_."

And. . .Trucy immediately choked on imaginary liquid. She looked horrified as she rose her gaze to Klavier. "You were SERIOUS about that when you mentioned it last night?"

Gasp! Could he have been serious?! Well, it turns out that Klavier must not have been. . .because he immediately shook his head to signal 'no' and then replied nonchalantly; "Of course I would not do such an impure thing. . .rather. . .we're going to not, but SAY to his face that we did."

There was a brief theoretical light bulb sparking even more theoretically over Trucy's head. She was once looking stoic, but now her lips began to twitch. . .until it increased to a teeth-showing grin. "I see what you did there. It's kind of mean, but we're _**entitled **_to mess with Polly's head sometimes~"

In that moment, the world just seemed like it was in balance and didn't suck. Maybe, just for once, everything was as it should be.

Well, for everyone except Apollo at least. . .

_**0~0~0~0~0~**_

CHAPTER POSTSCRIPT 2/2

The editor guy's eyes began to bug out as the sensation from this beverage overcame him. It was so strange. . .the taste, the essence, the feeling of it flooding his mouth and descending down his windpipe. . .this was something that he couldn't say he experienced before.

His first few unsure sips led to him being lost in ecstasy, freaking ecstasy! And when he was finished being left in this feeling by such a beverage, he began chugging the rest like there was no tomorrow – the impact it left was incredible!

It was like. . .it was like a violent wind cyclone busting through the walls and trapping him within, then whisking him away into a beautiful field of wildflowers and sparkling bubbles soaring over the cloudless sky, while he flops down and rolls among the indescribably awesome nature-

"Hey, it's not a good idea to chug the whole bottle like that! You could get stray pieces lodged into your throat or something!"

Those warning words brought him out of his trance, just when he was lost within his fantasy of rolling about the beautiful flowers and vines too. The editor guy hurriedly came to, yanking the bottle away from his mouth and swallowing the last of the delicious new-found beverage.

Phoenix was sitting across from him, looking very worried of what he spoke about happening. He didn't want to cause anyone any trauma or anything, you know.

The editor guy slammed the bottle of the surface of the table – that was in the shape of a bonfire, Phoenix once got it cheap out of a catalog and thought it matched the main room's atmosphere – and then took a long and shaky breath. "I apologize for getting carried away, it's just, oh my God, this drink. . ." He yanked his head up at leaned over at Phoenix, a very wild look appeared in his once-stoic eyes. "WHAT IS THIS? I have never before seen this. . .!"

Phoenix kind of leaned back, looking more than a little disturbed by his proximity. "It's just grape juice. . .nothing elaborate!"

"Grape. . .juice. . ." The editor guy tested out this new combination of words, eyes now on the table surface although he was still basically lying across it now and in intense proximity with Phoenix. "Grape juice, you say? That's what this gift from Heaven itself is?"

"Yeah, it's sold in the local shops and everything." Phoenix mentioned knowingly, attempting to smile. . .although he was freaked out by the way this dramatic editor guy still leaned close and stared into his eyes intensely. "I always get coupons for it, but if you're getting low on money then I can always loan you some. Grape juice is awesome, you know."

"Awesome, you say?" The editor guy now looked extremely passionate about the topic, his brows connected and his palms loudly met the table surface. Phoenix almost thought he said the wrong thing, and leaned back farther. "MORE LIKE KICK-* * * * * * * * AWESOME! I-I NEED MORE OF THIS! IT'S BETTER THAN ALCOHOL~"

There was another bottle on the table, freshly opened and everything. Phoenix didn't want to be maimed by this now juice-aholic editor guy, so he offered it to him.

Worked like a charm, because that was what he wanted in the first place. Merrily, the editor guy accepted the offer and then threw himself backward into his chair, chugging down the contents like there was no tomorrow.

Phoenix couldn't help thinking that he had just done terrible by inviting him over. Then again, maybe it was better to be hooked on juice rather than the booze, at least until you realize that grapes are used in making wine. . .

Oh, but he had not forgotten why he invited him over. While the editor guy indulged in his few-found obsession, Phoenix became nonchalant and looked him over. "Now that we're comfortable I wanted to talk about this magazine you work with. . .whatever the name is – that freaking label always covering it up. . ."

To single he was listening despite chugging the juice, the editor guy made a beckoning gesture.

"I understand this magazine is mere erotic-pleasure material and nothing else." Phoenix mentioned, resting his chin on his hands and smiling. He couldn't thinking it was nice how this guy wanted the juice rather than the booze. "You've a lot of young guys in there, ranging from pretty to manly. I find it interesting how there's so much diversity for those lonely people who make use of their hands."

The editor guy finally finished the last drop of the bottle. He acted as if it was alcohol into his system and his movements became awkward and heavy. He slammed the bottle onto the table and leaned close, reaching for a third. "Yeah, but it's not like everyone's young. As long as these guys are attractive and meet any type of fetish we, the staff, can think of. . .they'll be included. For example; there's a lot of guys beyond twenty-six in here, but you wouldn't know it because they're so boyishly pretty."

Phoenix was stunned, but in a good way. He leaned closely with fascination and wasn't even looking as he too reached for another bottle and unscrewed the cap.

The editor guy whistled after recovering from yet another fantasy involving him and a pool of grape juice. "In the last issue, we even had a guy who was fifty. . .but was buff and handsome enough to look freaking twenty years younger! And he had a head full of natural reddish brown hair too. I swear, the fountain of youth must truly exist somewhere. . .I wish my hair could stay the same." The guy sadly picked at pieces of his hair that was graying heavily, giving it a salt and pepper look. And he was only in his forties.

"So. . .what kind of content is in these magazines? I heard that some pictures lean to the erotic side."

"Well, that's half true. You see, we censor whatever is requested. . .and don't bother if no one says anything. If someone sends in a picture that is meant to used for dirty purposes, they probably wanted no censorship."

"So it's usually not THAT bad?"

"Even if they're willing to show off, you'll find that some of these guys don't want to show everything – do you understand what I mean?"

"Almost. Well, I guess this is good to know. . ."

Phoenix slid the next bottle of grape juice in the direction of the editor guy, and then he couldn't help smiling at least a little impishly as he began revealing his reasons for bringing him here; "I have given this a lot of thought, you know. . .let's just say I insert a picture of myself in this magazine. . ."

The editor guy accepted the next round of the juice, and once hearing that suggestion. . .his eyebrows rose curiously. Either because he liked the idea, or he just liked the mental pictures.

But it was more than likely the mental pictures, if you know what we mean.

To Be Continued

_**0~0~0~0~0~**_

Well, I prepared this nice little speech about how writing this story has been fun as heck. -Pulls out a thick bunch of papers bound by only a clip- Seeing as I'm prone to freaking out when many are paying attention to me when I recite things, screw the sappy speech. -Grins and tosses the papers away into the wind-

This story isn't over YET. . .we've still an epilogue that fully details how everyone is doing after the events of the story! I originally intended to scrap it, but seeing as this story actually received positive attention. . .aw. . .I feel like such a dork as I say this, but I can't help feeling motivated to not leave anyone with questions. : ) You know how in the games, there's an epilogue-like thing during the credits? Well, this is going to be similar to that by showing how some characters are doing. . .and more dialogue to make your palm and forehead have a nice encounter!

Er, writing this chapter was kind of awkward. To be specific; my older brother was unknowingly looking over my shoulder while I was writing the part about Apollo and his brief stripping career. . .he said that although it was fascinating for him, he's still going to have to make an inside joke out of this and use it whenever Mother and Father are around to confuse them and embarrass me. – _ –

. . .Eh, but it was still his idea to have Klavier accidentally play the recorded from the television footage of Rarity from MLP FIM singing Art of The Dress. I'm very grateful. X D

So, uh, thank you for giving this chapter a look see! If you have any words to say, please don't hesitate to mention them! We shall meet again. . .in the epilogue~


	11. The Epilogue

Well, after all of this time this story is FINALLY over. -Hurriedly writes this down on her 'Nostalgia List'- So, whether or not this story was decent. . .I'm going to remember to be nostalgic considering it was my first published multi-chapter. I do hope you've all enjoyed the story so far, even if it makes little to no sense. X D

Soooo, uh, you may now scroll down and read the epilogue. Please let me know of your thoughts~

_**DISCLAIMER: "Well, at the risk of sounding pathetic. . .I do not own this series. I play the heck out of the games, I adore the cast and become moved by the situations, but that's as far as my role goes."**_

_**0~0~0~0~0~**_

Picture Perfect Turnabout

Chapter Eleven: The Epilogue

Written And Published By – MasterMindOfFiction

_**0~0~0~0~0~**_

When you look back on events, shouldn't you have a sense of nostalgia even for the really crappy times? Apollo had been told numerous times that he should get over what happened, because it truly wasn't worth it when all was said and done. He was told that he would stop freaking out and eventually accept that it happened. . .and then get over it at long last. Above all else, he had been informed that he'd eventually look back with nostalgia – with or without a therapist right there to laugh along with him.

Let's see if we can possibly list all of the things he has gone through within a few months. . .brace yourselves, people. . .the recollection is coming!

Being inserted into a filthy magazine just because Klavier had done this and it was apparently 'not so much disgusting' as it seemed.

He winds up with pretty much a harem of freaky fangirls and one fanboy whom – even in the present time – became a stalker. Not to mention that all of them have requested the most outlandish and perverted things from him.

A lot of people in this town – according to Klavier; even some Japanese people – have seen this magazine and his pictures that he believed to be. . .well. . .he just couldn't see it the way everyone else did. It was practically no secret what he looked like under the 'lackluster' clothes, if he were to go streaking in broad daylight. . .he doubted anyone would gawk too much because this was something they were already treated to.

Let's not even go into the implications of him and Klavier being together in that way. Apollo didn't even want to know HOW that came to be.

Oh, and we cannot forget the fact that one of the editor's for the magazine had a very demonic daughter who was related to his stalker. . .and yeah. . .she went crazy and made him a hostage in his own residence. Luckily, Trucy and Klavier managed to round up some help to remove her. . .but it wasn't long before the situation got out of hand again.

Along the way, Phoenix had to be something of a troll and tell embarrassing stories just to get him to do meaningless tasks. Stuff that did in fact, really haunt him as to be informed.

To really finish all of this up with a bang and some pretty lights in the aftermath, Klavier and Trucy PLANNED to have him become drunk. . .but they didn't realize that a trio of fangirls were going to convince him in this drunken state to PERFORM for tons of people! Rather than feeling ashamed of themselves for not being able to save whatever modesty he had left – they would just smile as to recall what happened and then feel proud of themselves.

One day passed since that drinking and stripping event, and it was in that same day when two and a half hours drifted along since he was informed of the obscene things he had unknowingly done. . .and the world was NOT going to let him forget it; he gathered enough nerve to step outside and then gather the newspaper.

Apparently a photographer for the newspaper had been there that night, stunningly she wasn't drinking that night and was sober enough to realize that this would be a fascinating event worthy of. . .wait for it. . ._**the front of the newspaper**_. Yeah, she was actually quite the photographer, because she scored a very suggestive picture of when Apollo was only in his undergarments on the cleared floor and was striking poses to show off.

'RANDOM GUY STEALS THE STAGE AT BAR/STRIP CLUB' was the headline. Oh God, the description was what made it however: "According to a source with a video camera and really pretty blond locks, the usually-rowdy strip club events were shaken up massively and the cheers and squeals were heard blocks away – due to open windows of course –. The usual male stripper was upstaged courtesy of defense attorney Apollo Justice, whom according to a cute as a button source, isn't a stranger to exposure because of his inserts in that magazine what's-its-name. This was the performance that gathered the most attention in weeks, it remains a mystery if this Apollo person is going to do it again. . .if so. . .the owner of this establishment eagerly awaits to employee him."

The newspaper was promptly crumpled into a ball, then Apollo hurriedly dashed back into the house – not forgetting to lock the door in the process – and then he began to angrily rip it into pieces. One. By. One. Allowing them to fall into the trashcan.

Was he feeling nostalgic after all of this extreme humiliation? Could he finally accept that it happened and there wasn't much else he could do about it? If this were a heart-warming story, then maybe. Alas, Apollo was NOT okay with this. . .he was NOT going to think that the world made sense again. . .and there was NOT A SNOWBALL'S CHANCE IN HELL he would accept the job offer of that owner of the establishment.

Even if it meant earning money on the side. No, Apollo didn't need filthy cash. He even took what he 'earned' that evening and threw it out of his window. . .and his stalker greedily snatched it up and then ran away cheering about how he was going to purchase a video game system.

Obviously, the world just wasn't ready for him to get over this. Why would it continue to rub it all in his face at any given opportunity.

That same day, Apollo found himself face down on the couch trying to block out the world. He could easily, you know, man up and go outside anyway. Alas, he didn't care if anyone would think of him as pathetic in this moment. . .because. . .well, it was true! The entire situation made him feel pathetic.

Although, one must admit that it was BECAUSE of his intense – cough, SCREWED UP, cough – pessimistic thoughts of himself. If he had been a little more confident, perhaps boasted to Klavier about the situation down there rather than being embarrassed because of his 'blessing', he wouldn't have tempted the evil workings of fate.

He just wanted to lie around the house and do nothing, maybe even listen to a depressing song or two. It sounded so much better than going out and suffering the attention he'd receive when walking down the street, and then deal with someone like Phoenix teasing him about what happened. And you know that Phoenix's teasing would be the worst.

It's like teasing him was some kind of hobby. The man probably wrote down brand new tactics in a little book next to his bed. Every night before going to sleep, he more than likely was struck with inspiration and then jotted that down. Yeah, this wasn't an impossible theory.

In the process of feeling utterly pathetic, Apollo heard his cellphone rocking out. Miserably, he rose his head and then let it fall back into the cushion. He so didn't want to know who could be calling, it was probably that owner of the bar requesting he be a regular stripper. . .or even Klavier asking if he could come back inside and allow him to see what happened after he removed his undergarments.

But his cellphone continued to rock out to tunes from the Eighties. And as _**enjoyable**_ as this would be in any typical scenario, Apollo was well assured that the person calling really wanted a response.

Weakly, his hand traveled into his pocket and pulled out the phone. He didn't bother giving the number a look, he still lied face down as he pressed the button and positioned the phone to his ear.

"Ugh. . .hell-"

He was immediately cut by what sounded like someone blowing a raspberry more than a little epically, and then this; "HAHAHAHA! IS _**THIS **_WHAT YOU DO IN YOUR SPARE TIME?!"

Oh God, no. . .not him. . .and not now. . .world, why you have a twisted sense of humor?

Apollo gave no reply other than a drawn out groan as he reached for the nearby pillow and stuffed his burning face into it.

"Apollo, Apollo, Apollo. . .have you no shame? I have seen more than enough freaks in my life to know where this is going."

If it were even possible, his face traveled even farther through the abused – and once lovingly assaulted – pillow. There was not a chance that he would show his face to him now, nope, he just couldn't.

"Tsk tsk. You're certainly going to be a local sensation if you keep this up. But I feel I should mention that as your boss, I'm entitled to ask for some of the dirty money."

Life just sucked right now, there was no reason to deny it. Apollo hurled the pillow elsewhere and then he managed to lift himself to a sitting position. "Look, I wasn't sober last night! I don't know how it happened, I don't even know how this is in the news-"

"It's okay, Apollo. I know you've reached the league in which bragging is okay-"

"You are not even listening! And I HEAR your snickering!"

"Come on, I can't help it! You should have been there when I picked up the newspaper this morning – I could have really embarrassed you by acting stunned and gesturing to you while proclaiming for everyone walking by to hear something like this; 'HEY, YOU'RE THE STRIPPER FROM LAST NIGHT~ HEY EVERYONE, HE'LL STRIP RIGHT HERE FOR CASH~'"

Just the thought of that actually happening, it was enough to open the floodgates and send a burning sensation flooding through his cheeks. Oh thank God he had his own place!

"But in all seriousness, you're probably kind of embarrassed about it. I mean, not every guy can pull something like this off without regrets. . .so remember that Phoenix Wright is always there to be a shoulder you can cry on and cheer up, okay?"

"As if I would really cry on your shoulder!"

"Okay, okay, so maybe that comment was begging for a negative response. Seriously though – and this time I am serious – I want you to come by the old workplace today. . .if you're up to it. . ."

Knowing Phoenix, he'd say that just so he would be lured in. And then as soon as he arrived, he'd more than likely have to deal with his stalker concerning him up and requesting they go on a midnight stroll through the woods. Or maybe he'd assault his unprepared eyes with the newspaper front page of him doing those embarrassing stripping antics and tell him to get over it.

Oh God, just the thought was enough to make him accidentally whimper aloud. His cheeks promptly lit up again as he smacked a palm against his mouth. Phoenix so heard that; he was snickering on the other line.

"Hey, don't act like that over it. You've already lost your motivation, confidence, privacy, lip virginity, body modesty, social life, temper, and let's not forget numerous clothing articles courtesy of that Marmalade girl. I think you have NOTHING ELSE to loose~"

"H-how do you know I've lost some of those things?"

"Eh, I hear things. Anyway, that's not important! What does matter is you coming down here and being apart of something I have faith you'll like."

Phoenix could have been trolling again, luring him in with his sweet offerings and then theoretically dropping a bomb on his life. It didn't matter what he had to offer this time, Apollo shook his head and then returned to pitifully lying on the couch and staring up at the ceiling with zero motivation.

And with the other line silent for several seconds, Phoenix must have been disturbed by it. He briefly made startled noises, before returning to sounding many degrees cooler as he _**stated**_; "Apollo. . .we've got _**cake **_over here."

Apollo promptly leaped to his feet and swiped the paper bag before finding himself in the kitchen cutting a mouth hole to match the eyes.

_**Phoenix: One Apollo: Zero**_

_**0~0~0~0~0~**_

ELSEWHERE AT THAT SAME TIME. . . . .

Phoenix stuffed the cellphone back into his pocket and then rotated around to look at Trucy, whom was lying on the couch looking over a calender. "Trucy, can you give me a few dollars?"

Trucy rose her head with interest, meeting Phoenix's eyes whilst pulling money out from God knows where. "Of course. Uh. . .but what are you going to do?"

"I've got to pick up a cake in a ten minute time limit." Phoenix replied promptly, approaching her and taking the money she offered.

. . .And Trucy just said nothing else, waving goodbye with a smile on her face.

Because when Phoenix takes money to buy a dessert, the world just shuts up and lets him do it. Your argument remaining invalid until further notice.

_**0~0~0~0~0~**_

LATER. . . . .

Apollo sighed in a manner that can be considered depressing, and then he rapped his knuckles against the door. He didn't receive the prompt reply he usually did. . .this was strange. . .usually the 'workers' were there to greet him with their mocking, cheesy smiles penetrating his damaged soul.

That is, if he had a soul anyway. Trucy kept accusing him owning no soul and having a heart the same temperature of the ice age. Just because he didn't find Klavier's occasional affectionate moment to be cute, mind you.

He seriously needed to re-think a lot of things. But that's irrelevant right now, he needed to find out why no one was freaking answering even after a very tardy thirty seconds!

He even pressed his ear to the door, hoping to hear SOMETHING. No, he couldn't pick up anything! No obnoxiously loud television, no chaos, no snoring, no grating-on-your-nerves chewing and/or slurping noises, ect. Did. . .did Phoenix and Trucy. . .spontaneously, you know, kick the bucket?

"Mr. Wright?" Apollo called out, loudly rapping on the door. Nothing, nothing at all responded to him. "Trucy?" He called out again, tone rising with panic as he rapped extra loudly. He promptly only SLIGHTLY rapped and both his tone and expression went sour as he murmured; "Klavier."

Nothing. At. All.

Brace yourselves, passengers. . .we're diving headfirst into a bought of turbulent PANIC.

"NONE OF YOU HAVE LIVES, YOU CAN'T EVEN AFFORD TO WALK TEN FEET AWAY FROM YOUR OWN HOUSE!" Apollo said this now, but he leaned upright again after pounding the door in hysterics. . .and noted that he would later deny acting like this.

If his pathetic moping had to be interrupted, then SOMEONE had to live in the 'woe is me' atmosphere too, damn it!

His hysterical pounding must have done something, the door creaked in a very anti-climatic manner. Apollo stared at it curiously, but he opened it all of the way and then proceeded to step inside – finding himself inside of his 'professional' working environment, but the darkness inside was drastically thick! He could barely even see the hand he held in front of his face, even when he lifted the paper bag above his eyes – but still left it atop his head in case of an emergency need for it.

"Oh God. . .the government must have realized you were behind on paying the electricity bill." Apollo found himself babbling, he was hoping that he was directing it to either Phoenix or Trucy. . .and not seem like a loony person talking to himself. He groped around in the dark, trying to find either the light switch or a lamp. "Come on, someone turn the lights back on before I fall!"

He sighed aloud and continued his trek through the main room, occasionally painfully meeting furniture and stumbling. But finally, Apollo's desperate search for some light payed off – his hand brushed over what he was certain was the wall. . .and then his fingers stretched about and touched a smooth material he noticed was the switch. Now sighing happily, he flicked it and light instantly flooded back into the crappy excuse of a working environment.

SURPRISE! . . .He was utterly alone with nary another human presence in sight.

"Well, that clears up this situation. I've been stood up." Apollo concluded, facepalming and feeling like an idiot for continuing to speak aloud to no one. The comment about being stood up being all too easy, so we're not even mentioning that. . .

Well, maybe if they weren't here with their 'cake', they'd have to crawl out of the woodwork sooner or later. Apollo was about to claim a seat on the couch, but stopped when a crumpled and very random sheet of paper was launched from seemingly nowhere – smacking the back of his neck. He sighed, playing along and gathering it. . .he had the theory that this was his intended reaction anyway.

He unraveled it and then held it delicately, facial expression blank as he found himself looking at this:

_**Follow my directions, if you dare. ; P**_

_**Walk into the kitchen area and pick up the note plastered on the refrigerator. (There's more details in that one!)**_

His eyebrows rose high with almost. . .curiosity. Apollo looked behind him, but he couldn't see where this note could have been launched from. What else could he do what play along again? He moped into the kitchen area and found the next note on the refrigerator doors.

_**Open the fridge, I think you'll like what's inside~ (Yes, this note is seriously short. And somewhere, an environment-loving-dude is probably feeling a disturbance in the lack of trees.)**_

"What choice do I have? My life officially sucks, it's not like I could regret anything else now." Apollo murmured bitterly, tossing that note to the table and then opening the refrigerator doors. . .he gasped and was literally taken aback briefly. "How is it possible for THIS to fit in this tiny refrigerator?!"

Well, he did come for cake. And that was what poked out dangerously from the refrigerator doors, the covering over it showed a small view of the front. . .it looked to be chocolate, but he couldn't make out anything else. He hurriedly balanced the dessert abusing the refrigerator, and yet another crumpled piece of paper tumbled out onto his shoes.

Now, who WOULDN'T be happy to see a large cake falling into their own hands as if a gift from Heaven itself? Well, we can name a lot on just one hand. . .oh. . .but maybe this is irrelevant?

Well, Phoenix did say there would be cake. It was nice to see that he was delivering what has been promised, that may be the greatest thing he's done in weeks. Anyway, Apollo didn't have a clue as to what was happening today. . .but he couldn't deny finding the cake to be nice change of events.

"Okay, I guess they left for some reason." Apollo theorized aloud, staring down at the cake he was balancing in his arms. His shoulders shrugged and he crossed the room over to the small table to lay down the massive dessert. "It's kind of strange to invite someone over for cake, only to leave them to themselves when they show up. I guess Mr. Wright never got that memo."

And with all of the stress and mortification that had been consuming him for so long, Apollo just didn't care about the fact that this was all so random and bizarre at its best. He dropped the cake on the surface and then prepared to lift open the box and get some-

"AAH!" Something smacked into his back. Apollo whirled around immediately, desperately looking around for the source of this randomness.

That was when his eyes fell on yet another crumpled note that had fallen near his feet. Apollo released a sigh and gathered this 'important' note for what seemed to be further instruction and looked it over with a blank facial expression.

_**Now. . .**_

_**Dance to the beat, wave your hands together! Come feel the heat, forever and forever! Listen and learn, it is time for prancing! Now we are here, we're Caramell Dancing!**_

"Not in a million years." Apollo deadpanned, now rolling his eyes. But he couldn't help noticing that the note did continue to the real task he assumed he had to do.

_**Okay, okay moving on! ; P What you're really supposed to do is. . .go to the recently-constructed second floor and wait exactly thirty-eight seconds before coming back into the main room. We've a surprise for you~**_

_**- Sincerely, Phoenix and Trucy**_

"They're planning something." Apollo sighed and tossed the note into the random trashcan nearby. "I really shouldn't stay here, I'm better off lying around in misery around my apartment."

He stood there in the kitchen contemplating his next moves. . .after all, what was he supposed to do in this kind of situation? It was obvious that those two were planning something of impish levels that he was going to be mortified of when all was said and done. So why was he tempted to follow instruction just to get this out of the way?

If one thinks about it, he truly didn't any other option. Apollo was overcome with a feeling of defeat, and so he did as told and dragged himself over to the stairs and moped up them.

_**0~0~0~0~0~**_

EXACTLY THIRTY-EIGHT SECONDS LATER. . . . .

"(What am I doing? They're going to douse me with a bucket of cold water, I just know it. . .)"

Apollo didn't know what was worse; waking up to realizing that he became a stripper for the previous evening, or being at the mercy of two impish 'companions' who loved to tease him like they were five year old children at the playground all over again.

His eyes were screwed shut as he miraculously made his way down the steps without looking. Each footstep was carried out with shaking and hesitation. And if you asked him later, he'd very much deny the fact that he found it appealing to drink all over again to make himself unable to attend whatever kind of prank he just KNEW they had set up in the main 'work' room.

"(I could run away, but after what happened last night. . .maybe I deserve it.)"

He stumbled off of the last step, and then shuddered dramatically before fearfully cracking open one eye. To his confusion, the lights were all off again. He could barely see anything in front of him, and the thought of instigating an encounter between his stomach and the table didn't seem tempting.

"(Okay, didn't I just turn on those lights? Something weirder than usual is going on. . .and I can't believe that's humanly possible.)"

Now both eyes were open, but he could only slightly make out the outlines of various things. Apollo groaned, feeling the familiar stress take residence upon his shoulders. He began to cautiously walk around, arms out and hands trying to look for something like a light switch. Did he find anything? Unless we're counting the stress, then no. . .he was not successful in a search.

He wandered around lost for a few moments, groping through the dark and finally realizing that he was back in the main room. He knew that – because he nearly tripped over what he gathered was some of Trucy's magic supplies crap.

Oh, speaking of Trucy. . .he overheard her voice calling out – "He's here~ Quick, turn on the lights!"

He didn't know where she was, but Apollo's curiosity was received by her when he suddenly tore his gaze off of the floor and looked in a random direction. "Trucy, is that-" _**CLICK. **_The light switch was flicked and artificial lighting flooded the room once more. "AAH! WHAT THE * * * *?!"

Trucy randomly gasped from. . .somewhere. She could then be overheard scolding him verbally; "Get some soap for that mouth of yours! Honestly, it's not THAT sudden. . ."

How was THIS supposed to be not so sudden? When Apollo woke up this morning and then kicked Trucy and Klavier – who freaking helped him last night, in a certain point of view – out, he was not expecting. . .whatever this was intended to be!

Could someone offer a theoretical hand in this moment? Looking around, Apollo was certain that he must have had the appearance of an idiot just staring into space like that. He. . .really couldn't help it.

There was no logical explanation for this 'surprise' of theirs. Good nights folks, the logic has left the building – it's probably not coming back for an encore!

You see, Apollo found himself inside of the main 'work' area alright. . .but surrounded by a lot of people whom had revealed themselves from hiding places – and some of their hiding places wouldn't have been very successful in hindsight.

For example: Phoenix had been standing in the corner with nothing concealing him. . .but a lampshade over his head.

All together now! FAIL HIDING PLACE WAS FAIL. A win when all was said and done. . .but fail in hindsight all the same. . .oh good God, that really hurts the temples. . .

But someone else managed to triumph over Phoenix; Ema had been lying face down on the couch, it was a total mystery as to how Apollo did not see her leg acrobatically curling around the back unknowingly.

When one realizes that the couch was positioned in way where it was easy to see another one lying there from that standing position – that just makes it all the more baffling. Then again, maybe Apollo could have this one slide by on the record, because he walked in very stripped of enthusiasm for life.

One is free to snicker immaturely at the usage of the word 'stripped' with varying context, you know.

Phoenix, Ema, Trucy, that editor guy, Klavier, the orange-haired chick (what was her name again), Apollo's stalker, they were ALL once more in the same posse. All of these freaks were hiding in random places and then showed themselves while all wearing cheesy smiles on their faces.

When several cringe-worthy awkward seconds of silence came and left, Trucy clapped excitedly and then pointed at Apollo with a flourish. "You look so surprised! Mission accomplished, people!"

"Hooray! Winners are us!" Marmalade more than a little randomly exclaimed whilst breaking out into a brief dance move that wound up with her colliding into the wall.

Ignoring that 'reformed' quirky fangirl, Trucy's words could not have been any more clashing with what expression was really displayed on Apollo's face. The conflict BURNED.

You see, Apollo's expression was very hard to describe. Let's just say that he looked very sour and less than surprised. . .more like overwhelmingly scarred mentally because of this randomness he was forced to share with them.

Oh, but it wasn't like he didn't care about their effort. Somewhere underneath his less than excitable expression, he was probably smiles, sunshine, and adorable baby kittens opening their eyes for the first time. At least. . .Trucy believed this.

To be the icebreaker, Klavier leaped from behind the watermelon-shaped chair and he skid to stop before Apollo. Grinning like life was amazing, and capturing him around the shoulders with an arm. "Aren't you uplifted?!" Yes. . .he seriously just asked that. In broad daylight, mind you.

Sorry, that totally did not break the ice. If anything, Apollo felt the room grow chillier as the ice spread over the theoretical large pond. Upon seeing his expression, Klavier withdrew his arm and then _**promptly**_ retreated as if a vehicle put in reverse.

Everyone else took notice to his bad-tempered state. . .they too stepped backward, _**for caution**_.

Strangely, Apollo didn't dwell into a lecture about how freakish they were. He continued to look a little sour, gazing all over the place and just silently taking in what was going on.

Apollo's stalker, whom was standing close to Phoenix, he leaned into his ear and was not as quiet as he thought when randomly commenting; "I told you that we should have gotten ice cream instead!"

Apollo stopped taking it all in, he finally lost the sour look and now just looked rather curious in an almost good way. He stifled brief nervous laughter and then returned to taking in everyone else. "So. . .what's going on? You dragged me here for. . .?"

The editor guy, of all people, he decided to approach his money-making machine and then gave him a fond smile whilst carrying about ten bottles of grape juice in his arms. "Isn't it obvious? We're doing this because. . .well. . .I guess it's our way of giving your stressful – but my paradise like – situation a proper farewell."

Apollo blinked repeatedly, stupidly gazing at the guy who smiled like a loony one while attempting to open one bottle and balance nine others. "A farewell? What is that supposed to imply, and WHY are you being an idiot and trying to open that with so many others in your arms?"

"Ah, the flashback is mightier than proper description." The editor guy wisely stated, looking skyward for dramatic effect as if he just solved a major issue of the world.

_**. 'Mighty' Flashback Moment Is 'Mighty' .**_

**It all happened in this same day. . .only a few hours ago. Anyway, Trucy decided to invite Klavier over to the agency because he was feeling too focused on what happened the previous night to concentrate on practical matters. She, herself, didn't have to attend school because a 'germ outbreak' had randomly started up or something and everyone was told to remain elsewhere until it was straightened out.**

**The instant the duo entered into the 'work area', Phoenix was seen falling out of the watermelon-shaped chair as he read a newspaper. . .and proceeded to almost literally roll on the floor laughing. Rest assured, the new-found photographer didn't miss the opportunity to whip out his cellphone and snap a picture of this moment.**

**. . .It was a terrible habit. But great all the same~ Klavier couldn't decide if he liked the picture of Ema dressed as the Italian pizza delivery guy or Phoenix rolling on the floor laughing better.**

**When he noticed they were staring at him strangely, Phoenix hurriedly rose to his feet as if that didn't just happen. He then grasped the newspaper and shoved it into their vision.**

"**Is this Apollo stripping for dirty cash, or did I just enter the Twilight Zone?"**

**Trucy just remained rigid, eyes widening as she found herself not prepared for this.**

**Klavier simply gawked at the picture, those hands that were placed over his eyes with possible mortification DIDN'T shield them all of the way, you know.**

**Well, after some very awkward explanations, Phoenix was let into the loop. He listened to their accounts of the previous evening, and he found himself able to choke down the laughter trying to explode out again. He just couldn't help it, there was no way Apollo was sober when doing such things – unless he has finally accepted the truth.**

**When all was said and done, Phoenix proceeded to crack his hands in preparation and then rise from his chair at the table with feeling put into it. "I know what we must do now!" He looked skyward dramatically, Trucy and Klavier joined him in doing so. . .but soon didn't even know WHAT managed to hold his interest. "Apollo needs to understand and accept his new-found reputation, he needs to know once for all that it's going to fade before he knows it."**

"**That's it, Daddy! We've got to trap him in one place. . .with a lot of other people! And then we can force him to face reality!" Trucy proclaimed with spirit, rising from her chair with dramatic effect.**

**Klavier was the only one sitting, and that made him feel like the lone soul here. He immediately rose casually and joined them again in gazing skyward at nothing particularly exciting.**

_**. Flashback Fade Out .**_

"In my opinion, that didn't help explain anything!" Ema called out from where she was comfortably seated. It should be noted that everyone else gazed in her direction, she returned to casually inspecting the pillows as if that outburst didn't just happen.

Then again. . .she was right about it not explaining anything. Apollo noted that he felt more locked out of this loop that EVERYONE ELSE seemed to be in on. Oh God, he hated this feeling!

"Um. . ." Apollo hesitated, just for a moment. Hands moving about a little awkwardly as he attempted to say what he wanted. . .especially with the now juice-aholic editor guy beaming at him. "Ema's right; that just doesn't explain anything."

". . .Oh. Well, er, how awkward." The editor guy cleared his throat and then hurriedly scooped up his juice bottles again and bolted away from his money-making machine.

Once more, seeing as he was part of the original scenario that brought this on, Klavier was the next one to approach Apollo. Although his gaze wasn't met – probably due to the previous tension – he remained totally friendly. "We're obviously gathering around to tell you once and for all: _**accept your popularity**_!" It was so strange how one could sound so fierce by the end, yet smile friendly and wrap an affectionate arm around his shoulder.

Apollo wasn't stupid, at least he didn't think he was. He finally met his eyes, looking more than a little aggravated about his exclaimed request. "How am I supposed to do that? You just don't understand my point of view; it's not easy to deal with random popularity that won't die." He scoffed and jerked himself out of Klavier's hold, and he whirled away from everyone else as soon as being free. "This has been the most embarrassing scenario ever, nothing can top it!"

Everyone exchanged looks with each other, curious as to where this was going. Apollo continued to ramble onward, and even if they didn't want to listen to his negativity acting up – they really couldn't help doing so.

"You all have the nerve to gather around and tell me. . .I have to 'accept' the fact I've gathered this kind of popularity? ACCEPT IT?"

"Oh my God!" Everyone, even Apollo, they all looked in the direction of Apollo's stalker. . .to see that he was bolting over to the couch and springing off his feet just to fall down behind it. "Everyone take cover, this won't be pretty – I've seen it in every action movie ever!"

Well, that wasn't out of the blue at all. People, move up to the front row to takes notes of how to be inconspicuous from the master himself.

". . .Get off the floor." Apollo murmured, sighing heavily by the end and preparing for-

"ANYTHING YOU SAY, LOVE~" The stalker of a fanboy rather randomly sprang to his feet with extreme enthusiasm that conflicted his appearance oh so much. He then bolted over to his 'love', and then didn't give him any personal space as he latched on to his arm and gazed into his eyes dreamily.

Apollo hadn't the energy to fight him off this time. He whirled back around – taking the clingy guy with him – and returned to being frustrated as he moved a little restlessly. "As I was saying, I can't believe you really think I'm going to easily accept this! I've TRIED to get over it, but something keeps telling me that it's going to be a long time before people forget about my face."

Once again, someone interrupted him. Trucy bravely stepped forward, cupping her hands to her mouth just to be louder. ". . .Among other things!"

Apollo immaturely turned to face her and gave her the 'ticked off parent' look. "Yes, 'other things' that I INSIST you purposely forget about. I'm sure Mr. Wright would agree-"

"As her father, I think I know when she's mature enough in the mind to handle graphic anatomy lessons." Phoenix piped up, looking as if he didn't give a care whilst casually. . .replacing a light bulb in the nearby lamp. . .WHEN did he get that extra light bulb anyway?

Even more randomly, Ema made her input. She was smiling more than a little suggestively whilst adding in – "At least I've had my 'graphic lesson' too. So I'm no longer envious of Trucy."

Everyone immediately stopped their teasing when Apollo randomly made some kind of frustrated sound and then began to hold his head as if being trapped in eternal agony. "Do you see what's wrong now?!" Everyone else in the room became tense, even giving each other looks of bewilderment in the process. While Apollo gestured to all of them with a flourish, because they ALL were the accused in this moment. They ALL gave him mental suffering on a daily basis now. "It's because of your constant teasing, mild flirtation – Looking at you, Marmalade, my stalker, Klavier, Ema you can't shrink away because I see you – and the strange determination to make the situation worse! I could get over this. . .if you'd just leave me alone about it!"

Ooh, they were totally called out. This was the strangest thing, it was almost unheard of for the 'freaks' to be the ones wondering if they had done the right thing.

Had they been doing the right thing all of this time?

OF COURSE they were doing the right thing! Apollo obviously couldn't handle it, however. But that was okay; he would eventually.

"I guess. . .there's not one person in this room who understands my point of view." Apollo decided to add in, just as an after thought upon inspecting the expressions of everyone. . .they all had the nerve to SMILE as if they had been complimented. _**What**_. He felt himself lose all effort in trying to convince them. "Why did I bother thinking that you would understand?"

Bravely, Phoenix approached him too. He was still smiling as if given a very pleasing compliment. "I don't know how you thought we'd see your point of view, but now it's time for YOU to see OURS!" Klavier had been standing nearby, so Phoenix looked over to him giving a certain signal. . .that consisted of sliding his arm closer to his direction and then holding out his hand expectantly. Promptly – and to the delight of Marmalade, Ema, Apollo's stalker, the editor guy, and even Klavier himself – Klavier shoved a DVD into it.

. . .Apollo swore that he could feel his world spin madly, suffer many a blow, and then finally be flung off of its theoretical axis – when he leaned a little closer and examined the DVD and noticed it had a label attached.

A label. . .that read: "_**Herr Forehead's Striptease**_" with hearts scribbled on the edges.

No, no, no, no, no, no! That seriously could not be. . .! Why was there hearts scribbled on it? HOLY SH-. . .!

"You look rather eager, Apollo." Phoenix commented, smiling blissfully. In reality, he knew that his words were kind of conflicting to the real thing – because right now. . .he honestly didn't think his eyes could grow any wider, his hand survive being clawed to death by the other and its fingers, or his face to be any redder. "Apparently, Klavier returned home after you kicked him out – he told me that his computer may be slow when it comes to downloading, but it's freaking fast when it comes to _**making DVDs**_."

"Y-Y-Y-You're not really going to. . .?!"

"Are you doubting me?"

"Mr. Wright. . .! This. . .this. . .! GIVE ME THAT DVD-" _**CRASH!**_

Phoenix cringed and was afraid to look at the damage. "Ooh, that charge looked so calculated at first." He whirled around, gazing at the bonfire-shaped table to see that Apollo had wound up lying against it in a crumpled position with his stalker in the same situation – he had been trying to take some of the editor guy's grape juice after all. "You really must be eager for everyone to see the performance they've been informed about; after all you DID charge at me to put in the disk yourself."

Apollo groaned a little, feeling the bruise try to formulate on his back. But otherwise, he was still okay. . .though he felt he wasn't going to be soon, because the fanboyish stalker of his began to forget his pain long enough to invade his personal space and smile dreamily, he mentioned that he'd 'kiss the injured' area if he wanted him to.

Apollo did not want it. Anyway, he hurriedly scrambled to his feet – only to find himself much too late because Phoenix hurled the DVD over to Marmalade (she fumbled with it first) whom then became super giddy when realizing how awesome this moment was going to be, then she sent it flying over to Trucy because she was the closest to the DVD player in that moment. Chain reaction, baby.

And that was one calculated DVD! Where does one acquire such an easy to catch DVD, hmm. . .?

This upcoming moment was going to be something that Apollo found on the same level as a nightmare. He tried to stop them, he really did. But everyone was already hurrying over to the television and piled on the couch, stood behind it, or claimed spots on the floor. Curse you, modern day technology!

No, no that's not enough. Modern day technology, may you and your wiring burn for all of eternity!

"Give me the remote, editor person!" Trucy excitedly requested of the editor guy, whom had been sitting on the floor drinking the grape juice not so responsibly. He promptly reached for the remote and sent it soaring to her, she caught it with ease and laughed in a bubbly manner before pressing play.

This could not get any worse! Apollo hurriedly bolted over to everyone and he was quick to snatch the remote away and pause it before the camera focus on screen got clearer. "Have you ANY shame?!"

Everyone just blinked. Oh yeah, and the editor guy watched him block out the screen with his body as he himself unscrewed the cap of another bottle.

He had been hyping himself up to give them a good lecture about how sad it was that the found this to be the best thing since freaking sliced bread – or something similar to that line! Anyway, he just wanted them to stop whatever it was they felt was necessary. . .because this most certainly was NOT necessary!

It was bad enough that Klavier and Trucy had seen it all up close. It's also horrible to mention that people at that bar/strip club were not ALL drunk out of their right minds. . .this being backed up by the fact someone was able to snap a pic for the newspaper.

Apollo felt he could live WITHOUT watching his shame-inducing performance a second time – without those whom missed it up close getting their first view of it! He really didn't want them to see it, no, this was probably the craziest thing they've done in weeks!

THAT is really saying something. But he still wasn't sure if it was crazier than dressing up in costumes and acting over the top to drive Angel out of his house and life for what was hopefully eternity.

"I know you probably want to help. . .but this isn't going to do anything but make me want to reserve a rock to crawl under for the next ten years!" Apollo stubbornly mentioned, and yes he did cause the very interested viewers to groan with irritation at the fact he wouldn't let them see anything.

One brave person stepped up. This soul couldn't have been any more unlikely, but he did so anyway. "Hey love, I think you're exaggerating this entire situation." Everyone, even Apollo, gazed at the fanboy of a stalker whom was now rising walking from around the back of the couch. "What's the big deal if we see your. . .'performance' last night?"

Well, this was highly unexpected. Apollo didn't expect this guy of all people. . .to attempt logic. He found himself speechless momentarily, before holding the remote against his chest by folded arms; so he couldn't try to snatch it.

"I know you more than likely want to see it – God knows why –, but this isn't appropriate! I know that this country's morality has been low for years now, but that doesn't mean EVERYONE is into the idea of showing off their bodies at every opportunity!"

"Come on, you know that it won't hurt our thoughts of you to see this. That cool prosecutor guy mentioned it was very awesome, I'd rather not think otherwise!" His stalker promptly grinned in an eerily suggestive manner. . .further cementing the fact he was related to Angel with that almost entirely similar smile with just more teeth put into it. "You really do have nothing else to lose beyond this point. If I were you man, I'd seriously consider the idea of the 'freaks' having sense for once."

"YEAH! CONSIDER THIS A VERY MUCH GREAT IDEA!" Marmalade began to randomly add in, leaping to her feet from where she had been sitting next to the editor guy. She was smiling suggestively, you'd think she never had been 'reformed' in the first place. "Apollo, realizing that we have sense is very much in high demand!" Okay, that strange of way talking REALLY needed to be cut sooner or later. She was just getting annoying – at least, this was what everyone else thought.

Could. . .could his fanboy of a stalker be right? Was the converting process working after all of this time? Apollo found himself terrified out of his right mind at the mere thought, maybe due to the fact freaks like him were never correct about anything.

He was the type of person who shouldn't be trusted. If he says anything, it's probably mindless garbage that will make his life suck if he follows it.

If this was the case. . .then why were people like Phoenix and Ema over there actually nodding their heads in agreement? Oh yeah; it was because of the obvious facts that Phoenix was Phoenix, and Ema was sick of the typical every day work she did and wanted a change of pace. . .a sexy change of pace.

Well, er, he'd rather not label it as 'sexy' or anything! But if you asked all of the people that were spellbound after mere seconds of ogling his pictures in that magazine, it most certainly was sexy. It would seem that the word 'sexy' is starting to loose meaning, its usage is popping up a lot, yes?

Still, he firmly believed this was a terrible idea. They would never see him in the same way ever again, he'd be forced to deal with the constant teasing for the rest of his life. Could he really survive all of that? Would he ever be able to be outside in public longer than a few seconds?

His stalker of a fanboy began to approach him, Apollo nervously leaned back as the guy sighed dreamily and then began to wrap a hand around the back of his head.

"You know. . .we foresaw your unwillingness." The stalker slash fanboy gasped, realizing that he was beginning to sound a lot like the 'reformed' chick over there. Dear Lord, he hoped he wouldn't go out and dye his hair neon orange and then start talking with hideously incorrect grammar! But he recovered, and returned to looking at Apollo in a fail seductive manner. "Me and these guys, we decided that the consequences of you not letting us see your sexy performance. . .will be you either entering a long make out session with me, or whisking me away to a romantic beach getaway for one week."

Apollo felt like he was going to finally pass out, with little to no regrets this time. Yeah, his stupid brain just wasn't cooperating again. . .and he found himself gawking at the fail-seductively-smiling stalker slash fanboy, and then everyone else grinning _**impishly**_.

"You're all bluffing." Apollo promptly tried to argue, when realizing that passing out just wouldn't work. He gestured to the stalker of a fanboy whom he had slightly shoved away without being too rude about it. But that guy didn't care, if this was a cartoon. . .he probably would have melted into a mere puddle. "Come on, there's no way you'd seriously arrange this kind of cra-. . .er. . ._**unnecessary event**_?"

"You don't know if we're bluffing. Maybe you're the one bluffing, Apollo." The editor guy boldly stated, finishing his moment up (the grape juice turned this man into quite the bold one) with an all-too-knowing wink.

Everyone else just gawked at the editor guy. . .to which he smiled blissfully as he looked back at them, not catching on as to why they were stunned he was epic for once.

"Before this guy disturbs me even more," Ema randomly stated to clear the silence, she rose to her feet and then approached Apollo and the stalker slash fanboy whom she could hurl out of a window if he continued to flirt with him. "It's best to believe our warning, we literally combined whatever was in our wallets, called up transportation, set up an on hold rental for a private house near the closest beach, and in case you choose the make out thing. . .we've given this guy unlimited breath spray – you'll thank us later."

"You. . .you seriously. . .?" Apollo just knew his complexion was becoming disturbingly pale. Not because of the fact he'd seriously have to do one of those things with the devoted stalker slash fanboy, rather, it was due to everyone GOING THROUGH THAT MUCH trouble for something that may not have even happened!

If they were bluffing right now, oh. . .they've become CHAMPIONS above all other pathetic users of the technique.

Ema merely smiled unfitting sweetly, despite the fact she wanted to puke at the thought of Apollo whisking that dude away for one week. Making out with him however, that wasn't SO bad. So she gave in and to further prove the drastic measures they were going through, she tossed the bottle of breath spray to the dude's awaiting hand.

Everyone leaned forward eagerly, eyes wide and smiles big enough to split their faces. Especially Phoenix: he looked like. . .well. . . there's no easy to sat it, he looked like freaking shipper.

And then he lost balance suffered an embarrassing face plant. Only Trucy noticed though, she gave him a baffled look before hurriedly helping him rise to his feet and not endure a noticed fail.

"So Apollo. . .what's your choice?" Ema began to not so helpfully ask, tone dripping with dark amusement as she smirked and began to aimlessly pace while keeping her eyes locked on him. "You don't want us to see your performance from last night, I respect that. However, you can't back out of the consequences for your actions. . .will it be a LONG kiss with him, or a one week vacation that we'll know about via planting cameras everywhere?"

He could not believe they were doing this! Oooh, but they were damn good with this. Apollo swallows a thick lump in his throat and gazed at the not-repulsive-hipsters-are-merely-not-his-type guy. . .who was readying his mouth that he feared he'd get another taste of no matter what the choice.

When all seemed to suck, Apollo gathered a little of a spine. It wasn't much, but enough to make everyone lean backward – Phoenix nearly missing it and falling off the side of the couch arm – when he stated; "You can't gather here and force me to this! Look, I'm not going to whisk him away on a romantic beach vacation for one week, just so you can all watch through spy cameras!"

"Then. . .you'll have to kiss him." Klavier helpfully piped up, smiling more than a little excitedly about that topic. Everyone looked in his direction, all eyebrows raising curiously. But he ignored them and hurriedly whipped out Ema's camera that he acquired. . .somehow. . . "Make it really count, because I want to ensure the memory album I'm making will have only the best pictures!"

. . .Whatever that meant. Yeah you do that, Klavier.

Apollo hadn't a chance to argue back, because his stalker finished preparing his mouth – why does this sound like something out of badly written porn – and then leaned a little closer, his breath now minty fresh and it was SUPPOSED to be enticing. "Ready your lips, man. I forgot to tell you this the first time; but I'm a novice when it comes to lip-to-lip action. . .try not to bruise me."

"THAT'S IT." Apollo shrieked, face turning crimson as he desperately tried to push away the incoming love. _**Oh dear Lord**_,_** the horror**_! "MAKE IT STOP! THIS IS COMPLETELY RIDICULOUS!"

Although everyone else was watching and snickering about his over the top reactions, the person whom deserved the most description in this moment was the editor guy whom was totally glued to the action between his nephew and money-maker. His eyes were bugged out as he made fascinated noises and finally happily mentioned; "This is better than daytime television! I'd PAY to see more of this!" He then smiled proudly and unscrewed yet another cap off of a grape juice bottle.

Because who wants to help someone out from false horrific events. . .when they can drink disturbing amounts of grape juice instead?

"Hello, I'm in an uncomfortable situation!" Apollo once more called out to them, cringing as he tried to push away his stalker with hands and even one foot. The guy just continued to strongly advance, finger gesturing to his puckered lips awaiting the contact he was promised. This was becoming too difficult, he sighed with defeat. "Okay, okay! You can watch the performance, just make him stop humiliating himself – I'm freaking feeling it instead!"

"We knew you'd come around! Okay, we'll help." Phoenix promptly mentioned, he totally knew this would happen of course. The stalker guy promptly froze up, kind of disappointed, but he allowed himself to be dragged away back to the couch by the older man.

Though he didn't forget to crane his neck whilst being dragged away, giving Apollo the bedroom eyes again. It would not be honest to say that it didn't send a chill down Apollo's spine. But whether it was good or bad, eh, that's left for anyone's interpretation.

He was trapped now, and he honestly couldn't see any escape. With defeat, Apollo sulked away from the television and then joined Klavier and what's-the-stalker's-name standing behind the couch.

"Now, let's play this bad boy!" Trucy was quick to announce with thrill she didn't mask. She eagerly reached for the remote and pressed the play button. . .God knows why she was eager. . .

The song that had been playing promptly filled in the silence, and everyone tried to watch quietly as the focus on screen began to get less blurry and shift around at drunk people cheering and throwing their money. One must wonder if they woke up this morning and thought; 'Who robbed me?!'

Yet another thing interrupted them, however. Trucy looked heavily annoyed and paused when Marmalade suddenly shrieked like a fangirl and then rose to her feet shouting as soon as she took notice to the epic guitar and drum intro – "OOH, THIS IS VERY MUCH MY JAM~ I. MUST. REACT~"

"Marmalade, stop it!" Trucy gasped when she ignored her and then bolted over to a somewhat-more-roomier corner and then started shaking and 'dancing' like God knows what. "Y-you're wasting previous performance-watching time!"

Apollo, however, he was looking joyous as he watched the freak. . .'dance'. "Let's give her one moment. Everyone deserves to go crazy when they've become lost in their. . .jam."

". . ._YOU COULD BE MIIINE! BUT YOU'RE WAY OUT OF LIIINE! WITH YOUR * * * * * SLAP RAPPIN' AND YOUR COCAINE TONGUE, YOU GET NOTHIN' DONE_. . ."

Everyone – except Apollo – looked to be in agony as they plugged their ears with either fingers or stuffing from the old and torn couch pillows. That Marmalade sounded so horribly screechy and out of tune when she sang to her jam. And she didn't even notice their discomfort, she continued to belt it out with no shame. Meanwhile, Apollo's smile couldn't get any bigger.

He was so happy that she was being a very annoying direction – now he could bail! Apollo was out of there, goodbye freaks!

But it seemed like the instant he arrived at the door and was about to twist the knob, fate had to pull another sad twist and ruin his escape plan. You see, Ema was going against her stupid doctor's orders today. . .she brought along a bag of the 'unhealthy' (read: they weren't as unhealthy as he believed) snackoos and began to hurl them at Marmalade's wide open mouth. Damn, that aim was spot on!

Yeah, so really disgusting choking noises filled the room after that. While Marmalade suffered, Klavier whirled around and called Apollo out on his attempted escape – he then mentioned that if he kept this up. . .he'd have to _**challenge **_him to stay and watch the entire performance a second time.

Challenge accepted. Apollo wordlessly gathered his nerve and then proceeded to whirl around and walk over to his original spot with much dignity involved. Dignity. . .that would be wiped away as soon as they finished watching this stuff.

"Thank you kindly for not noticing I was choking!" Marmalade randomly shouted out to everyone, now no longer suffering for she had managed to chew the snackoos and swallow properly. She wildly waved her arms about as she ranted; "What is the matter with you very much unsympathetic people?! Revenge will most be mine – I WON'T treat all of you to my wonderful singing when that song starts up in the performance, HAH! May you all suffer as I did!"

"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, GIVE _**ME **_THE REMOTE!" The very impatient editor guy yelled randomly. Trucy actually smiled approvingly when he snatched the remote and didn't give time for her maybe-friend to claim another seat, he just hit play and the focus instantly settled on the stage.

Apollo could be seen dancing around and moving more than a little suggestively for that lucky, lucky crowd. Everyone leaned on their edge of their seats, most of them stunned to see that Apollo looked like THIS when drunk out of his mind. Apollo, however, he just slowly lowered down and until totally on the floor and unable to see the chaos.

_**0~0~0~0~0~**_

Apollo just tried to tune all of this out, fingers inserted into his ears just hoping that it could do so. However, the volume – that was already loud to begin with – was really intense on the ears and broke through the barrier. He remained sitting on the floor, trying not to have to look at that again.

It sounded like someone was spitting because of trying not to laugh. It was Phoenix, who else? He then DID laugh and then commented loudly; "He freaking _**dipped **_to the crowd! Where's the bucket of water to fall over him?"

The stalker slash fanboy could be overheard gasping with rage. He sounded just as ticked off as he no doubt looked when he commented too; "Rewind that part, Uncle! I think I saw some slut TOUCH his butt when he did that!"

"Okay, I don't mind rewinding. It just shows how I'm quite the master when it comes to choosing whom to insert into the magazine. . ." Awkward pause. "Oh but of course you deserve credit too, Mr. Gavin!"

_**0~0~0~0~0~**_

"OH MY GOD, DID I SEE HIM DROP IT LOW?!" Marmalade shouted in. . .well, not really horror. More like shock and THEN very much liking what she saw.

"He. . .he did. Holy-! Okay, Apollo looks way too casual in tossing off those shoes. . .he looks like he's done this before!" Ema stated, at first speechless. But then she reverted to sounding very much interesting in knowing if he's secretly done this before.

"Whoa, random pelvic thrust!" Phoenix and the editor guy BOTH mentioned as they leaned ever closer to ensure they weren't seeing this wrong.

"I'm afraid the air has lost its innocence." Klavier couldn't help commenting, he was trying not to laugh. . .but his lips betrayed him and allowed the spitting noises past.

It was just sad how he could still hear all of their comments, it really wasn't helping sooth the intense embarrassment he was feeling.

But Apollo really couldn't do anything else. . .but bury his face inside hands.

_**0~0~0~0~0~**_

"Hey, the underwear he's wearing looks kind of familiar. . .isn't that the cheap brand that almost every guy in our school wears, Trucy?" Awkward silence. ". . .What? Okay, so I used to spy on guys changing for gym before I became reformed. . ."

"Look at him dominating the floor! Hot damn, everyone knows who's the main topic!" The editor guy pointed out, sounding like he really admired those random drunk people for being aware of who owned them in this moment.

"Be quiet, here comes the part where he strips himself of underwear too!" Trucy mentioned, and afterward she sent annoyed looks in the directions of the editor guy and Marmalade.

On the floor, Apollo didn't think this could get any worse.

Nope, the drunk people on screen began erupting in wolf whistles and cheers, while both Trucy and Klavier off screen could be overheard sounding close to passing out.

_**0~0~0~0~0~**_

Everyone had their own reactions as on screen, Apollo randomly crashed in the middle of dancing really suggestively in all his glory. It was all over, the screen turned black and then returned to the main DVD player screen-thingy.

The editor guy was. . .impressed greatly. When all of this started, he could admit he was unsure if inserting him into that magazine was a good idea. But now, he rose to his feet after taking a long swig of the grape juice and then erupted into applause. Tears were also leaking from his eyes, he was just so moved.

Marmalade was both totally turned on and rendered speechless for once. She remained in the position she had fallen to on the floor, keeping her hands clasped to her vivid red cheeks in hopes of concealing the effects.

Trucy hadn't the chance to see anything after he removed his undergarments, Ema had clasped a hand over her eyes and STILL had it there even after it ended. Ema also had one hand attempting to shield her own eyes – except it didn't work because she purposely left a wide gap to see through. But she was indeed smiling very suggestively. . .this was a memory she'd keep in the mind.

Klavier also tried to shield his eyes, but just couldn't bring himself to do it all of the way. Even though he saw this like three times now. . .it just didn't get old. He finally decided to join the editor guy in giving applause, that was just AMAZING.

Apollo's stalker was melting over there, having to grapple the couch just for enough support to stand on his own feet. Even though he had seen a little last night – but chickened out too early and decided to flee as he was too flustered – he liked getting the opportunity to see the whole thing. And there's no easy way to say it. . .he thought that was _**hot as hell**_, and you better believe this guy for one time.

Phoenix wondered if he'd ever be able to get his mouth to close. It had been wide open ever since seeing the first pelvic thrust, and it would only fall open when he tried to shut it.

No one was saying anything and the sound was long gone. Apollo groaned and rose up to his feet. . .the immortal paper bag with eyes and mouth cut into it now on his face. "Is it over yet?"

"It's . . .um. . .yeah, the show's. . .oh my God. . ." The stalker guy babbled, very slowly craning his neck and meeting what he assumed was Apollo's eyes. His head promptly snapped back to regular position and he wasn't even looking his way as he reached out with his hand and aimlessly attempted to place it on his shoulder. "When I chose to be your stalker, man. . .well. . .I'm not disappointed."

"Well. . ." Ema commented bravely, swallowing as she removed her palm from Trucy's eyes. She then cleared her throat and rose to her feet casually. "I'd give it four stars, only because I _**wasn't there **_at the time."

The editor guy promptly gasped as if truly offended. He often got this way when others indirectly put down his choices in magazine inserts. "How can you be a such a critic?! I personally believe that deserved a very grand _**five stars**_!"

"ARE YOU SERIOUSLY DEBATING THAT?!" Apollo couldn't help yelling more than a little randomly, bolting out from behind the couch and standing in between the baffled editor guy and Ema. "I can't believe you're acting like this! Don't you two have ANY shame?"

Phoenix finally forced his jaw to close. And once that happened, he couldn't help returning to looking totally casual as he smiled about it and mentioned; "Our shame was gone the moment we turned on the television. To be honest, I give it four and a _**half **_stars."

He totally saw Apollo, Ema, and the editor guy rotating around to glare daggers at him coming. To really seal the deal, Ema even rushed closer to him and looked very disapproving while mentioning – "Third options aren't valid! You either 'really liked it', or 'loved the hell out of it'!"

"Hey, can someone help me with the vibrant orange-haired chick?" Apollo's stalker randomly asked to anyone whom would listen. He then returned to giving a still-frozen-in-her-original-position Marmalade a sympathetic expression as he rudely jabbed a finger into her cheek. ". . .I think it's broken."

Yeah, that was ignored. Trucy brushed past them and then happily approached Apollo whilst throwing her arms out with a flourish. "Aren't you happy, Polly?! Flash your smile to us unprepared people!"

The editor guy randomly spat, everyone couldn't help giving him disapproving looks as he laughed immaturely at the usage of the word 'flash' after what they just saw.

Editor guy, looks like you're more than a little high on grape juice. Go home and take a long nap to ease off the fail.

More importantly, Apollo was fuming over the fact she asked if he was happy. Did he feel happy? Did he want to rip off the bag and capture everyone in a heart-warming group hug? HELL NO. But he did want to forget the appealing cake and just go home for ten years. You know someone is feeling terrible when they turn down CAKE of all things.

One does not simply turn down cake without a struggle. Unless they're cupcakes – and you KNOW what they say before one eats the evil cupcakes. . .

Are you feeling it, Apollo? Are you feeling that sanity slipping away? Oh, yeah, he must have felt it after all – he randomly whirled around to face Trucy and began to babble like a mad one – "You want me to SMILE after THAT? Trucy, did you seriously just imply you're convinced I feel BETTER?"

HOLY SHI-, RUN FOR YOUR MISERABLE LIVES 'CAUSE IT COULD BE THE END OF THEM! . . .Nah, Trucy wasn't scared on that level. Quite the contrary to that; she was totally blissful as she folded her arms and watched him lose his sanity and temper for one brief moment.

Meanwhile, everyone else had prepared for this. For some inexplicable reason, everyone but Marmalade wore military-style helmets. They be genre savvy, you know.

_**0~0~0~0~0~**_

It's not like the windows weren't open. They were, and the ruckus could be overheard just outside – where people bustling to and fro outside were. . .by this point. . .genre savvy enough to stop entirely and listen to it.

"_**What is wrong with you people?! For the love of God, HOW could everyone I have to deal with on a daily basis watching me do dirty dancing for cash – WHILE FREAKING DRUNK OUT OF MY MIND NO LESS – HELP me get over my embarrassment, and shed my prude-born-in-the-wrong-century attitude?!**_"

"_**. . .Well, Herr Forehead, you are admitting your drunken actions with the window wide open – I'm certain that there are genre savvy people outside listening to your rant.**_"

"_**THE WINDOW IS WIDE OPEN?!**_"

The random folk nodded epically, all nameless population noting that it was refreshing to hear that after some time. And so, life resumed for them and they returned to bustling to and fro.

_**0~0~0~0~0~**_

"I was once the translator for Apollo. . .and I think I can be the translator for everyone else now." Phoenix dramatically mentioned. How was this dramatic? Well, he surveyed the main 'work room' and then accepted all of the attention that everyone excluding a still-frozen Marmalade was offering to him. "After all, it's very obvious what we're trying to say. But seeing as Apollo just doesn't get it, the front line awaits and I'm going in."

"Will you just translate already? Because we kind of need someone to snap the chick out of her state of being frozen solid by the sexiness!"

"Oh stalker person, you don't have to be a critic."

If you didn't catch that: it was Apollo's stalker and then Trucy speaking. Which is kind of awkward, it's awkward when one realizes that they haven't officially spoken to each other at all.

While Apollo just slipped his hands underneath the bag and proceeded to cover his face in shame. . .even though he was causing inception because his face was already covered. . .Phoenix stood there epically whilst almost everyone excluding Marmalade gathered behind him.

"Apollo, we planned all of this out so you would realize. . .it's stupid how you're behaving. Hey don't get me wrong, the fact that there's ONE prude in all of this country is admirable in a way! And someday, there's going to be a very lucky person of either gender who will genuinely fall head over heels for you out of the fact that you're not a follower of the 'freaks'. Someday, but it's NOT today."

Pause for dramatic effect was placed. Phoenix faked being in stress, the sighed as he turned to the side slightly and positioned a hand over his head. . .for no reason other than to look intelligent. Spoiler: it didn't work as he hoped.

And then he returned to translating for everyone. "If you ask us, we believe you're trying to move on but can't admit it because you've made such a big deal over it when you WERE embarrassed enough to want to run all of the way to Scandinavia or something – which I think is humanly IMPOSSIBLE. Anyway, you're just trying to deny that you're reaching the point of getting over your out of place shame."

Another intensely dramatic pause for nothing more than dramatic effect. During this time, Phoenix struck that same 'necessary pose' after removing his military-style helmet. And everyone else recalled they were still sporting their helmets, they hurriedly removed them.

Also, Ema was the only one in the group who was contemplating the idea of running all of the way from America to Scandinavia. She felt her mind start to theoretically break down because of it.

Way to focus on reality, someone come up and give this woman flattery for such accomplishment.

Third time's the charm, for Phoenix at least. In more ways than one, to be exact. "After all is said and done, you should calm down and allow this to just be a memory of the past. Because I'm certain there's going to be other submissions in that magazine and they'll make everyone become excitable in more ways than one over that instead. That is all."

Spoken like a true physical example of epic. Rise to your feet and applaud this man, he speaks reality.

And Apollo just said nothing, but he had finally looked up from the floor. He took his time in slowly revolving around to gaze at everyone's knowing expressions from within his safety zone of the paper bag.

Seeing as it was taking too long, Trucy helpfully stepped up and then proceeded to throw out her arms over to his paper bag. "Let me help you with that, Polly!" She gave him no reaction time, Apollo was only able to gasp as she got a tight grasp on the immortal bag and yanked it off straightaway.

Holy crap. . .! The bag was taken down by a large split that ensued when Trucy tightly yanked it. . .! What is with the surprise, you may ask? Well if you have not noticed, everyone was certain the bag was immortal – but it just couldn't handle anymore after already having holes for the eyes and mouth.

Anyway, the bag fell to the floor useless. Apollo didn't care, he just hurriedly tried to shield his face with his hands as all eyes began to flicker over to him expectantly.

"Tsk tsk, don't hide yourself NOW!" He was ambushed by Trucy, she flung herself over as soon as she said that. She was quick to catch him off guard by standing behind him and reaching for his shielding hands to pin them there. Where did she learn this anyway? "Look at these happy and supportive faces, Polly. How one can _**not **_be cheered up by that is totally beyond me!"

Heh heh, 'happy and supportive' indeed. . .mostly the happy part. . .

Apollo gloomily raised his head to survey everyone's faces.

Everyone was snickering in a manner that could not have been any more mocking. Their aforementioned happiness was clearly visible in the loony smiles. Yes, even Ema cracked the 'I hate the world' routine by letting her own cheery smile break down that barrier.

"Okay," Apollo suddenly uttered in a happy tone that was more mocking than anything. He clasped his hands together and then broke away to stroll across the room. "If anyone needs me, I'll be under my bed covers for ten years!"

"Oh, will you just wait for one freaking second?!"

That random exclamation simply was not expected, and the entire room fell into silence as all eyes wandered about looking for the source. . .and that was when they found it: all eyes decided to rest and take in the sight of the now-juice-aholic editor guy.

You know that something intense will happen. . .when someone like assumed-to-be-refined and aholic guy raises their voice at the same person who gives them what they earn for a living.

To further hype himself up, the editor guy took one last swig of the juice and then tossed the empty bottle into the nearby wastebasket. "Have you NO understanding?!"

Apollo felt sorry for that guy all of a sudden, now he probably couldn't live without juice. . .because he could be seen angrily snatching another offered bottle from his nearby nephew. The guy took another long swig as it were alcohol, and then he continued to rage as he waved the bottle about.

"You've been a good money-maker for me, Mr. . .ohhhh. . .WHATEVER your name is! I wish you would understand; I took one day off just to stop by and attempt to prove it. . .and for all that is good and holy in the world, you'd best listen to what we've to say!"

Whoa, this pathetic guy was capable of. . .rage. It was so creepy, but yet it seemed rather good on him. And the only ones whom had not took a few steps back slowly surrendering to it were Marmalade and Klavier.

You see: because Marmalade was still frozen in shock after seeing the performance. While Klavier was very happy that he was expanding his mood options, he was more than a little random in this moment by doing gestures that encouraged him to go onward.

The editor guy was not finished. . .yet. But he was nearing the end, this was signaled when he paused to take in a few breaths and then put on a fiercer grimace for his money-maker over there. "You're more than likely not going to listen to me – because NOBODY does! But it doesn't matter, just listen to what those other people have been saying and you'll no longer have to be ashamed of yourself! Besides, I WANT you to realize what you can do with the crowds of lonely people – you'll benefit them greatly by sending in some more stuff. . .wait. . .what?"

'Wait. . .what?' Is a GOOD question, editor guy. Way to go, you either implied that people do dirty things with his pictures or that you just want him around for the money you'll earn.

But when all was said and done, no one could deny that he made sense for once in his life. He actually pointed out how ridiculous it was for him to be ashamed over a gift from God Himself, he should just go with the flow. . .even if it was a foreign concept for his mind.

All eyes returned to Apollo, hoping to find the reaction they were hoping he'd have. And. . .hmm. . .this was definitely a sign of something good that would either surface, or blow up in their faces. Apollo didn't say anything, he just couldn't think of the right words.

He hadn't the need to say anything, however. The body language was filling in any blank lines for them: he was avoiding their very expecting gazes, and he still looked like the embarrassment level was over nine-thousand. . .but he hadn't ran away.

THAT was all they needed to know. . .it implied their quirky antics once again prevailed.

For a few moments, Trucy disappeared from the scene. She returned shortly afterward heaving the chocolate cake that they had rushed out and bought, and began to happily approach Apollo with it now uncovered and revealing its. . ._**delicious**_. . ._**mouth-watering**_. . ._**perfectly-portioned**_. . .

Er. . .that's irrelevant, isn't it? Cleaning up that saliva now. . .

"Here, I think this cake sums up everyone's thoughts." Trucy mentioned gently, for she was unsure of how he would react now. She could only hope that he wouldn't continue to be ashamed and frustrated, and then took a fleeting glance at everyone else excluding Marmalade gathering around. "We all pitched in with this too. I know that you sometimes mention how good chocolate cake is when you see them for sale. . .soooo. . ."

"Trucy, a cake isn't going to smooth anything over." Apollo reminded her, tearing his eyes off of the floor and giving her a stern look.

In response, Trucy just laughed a little suspiciously. . .knowingly. . . "I don't buy it, especially considering that cake was the only reason you showed up – I can sense you're happy it was no lie."

"Aw, I HATE IT when cake turns out to be a lie. . ." Apollo's stalker couldn't help pointing out as he briefly lowered to the floor and formed a fetal position with gloom.

Kicking the stalker guy aside was Phoenix – by accident, mind you – he stepped forward and then excitedly suggested; "You should read what we instructed them to write on it! Maybe then. . .you could find it inside to forgive us all?"

Well, he seriously doubted he'd forgive them now. Not when he had been so determined not to. But Apollo did as suggested and he lowered his gaze down to the surface of the cake.

_**We're sorry for your stress. Can you forgive us, Alpo? TT _ TT **_–That was written in white icing, and yes they seriously did write that crying face anime style.

Apollo sighed with depression before pointing out one glaring mistake; "What the hell is 'Alpo'. . .?"

Everyone else rotated around to gaze at Phoenix through narrowing eyes. . .to which he just hummed something out of tune and pretended to be looking through a random address book.

Well, seeing as they were not going to receive answers for the typo, Apollo just tried to overlook it. He gave the cake a fond look, accepting it from Trucy's hands. "You know, the mistake doesn't take away anything from this moment – I'm starving anyway."

"Alright, he accepted the apology cake!" Klavier was quick to announce to the whole room with new-found enthusiasm. He then randomly slid up to Apollo's side in a manner that contained no intelligent explanation and then wrapped a fond arm around his shoulders "This is a good moment for me to ask if I could continue to hang out on your fire escape every Friday morning to watch you change clothes."

Instantly, color flooded his cheeks and Apollo was quick to give him an evil glare. "If you want to snatch any of this cake from me, you WON'T admit you're still doing that even after you've seen more than necessary."

"Hooray, life makes sense all over again!" The editor guy randomly proclaimed. Oh boy, it certainly was random! Everyone was beginning to feel sorry for him for other reasons; he'd never be able to score a date with someone like this.

"Ahem," Apollo began to smile knowingly looking in the direction of the enthusiastic editor guy. "The world never did make sense. You haven't any reason to proclaim things like that."

The editor guy promptly shut his mouth, and then hurriedly filled it with more grape juice so he could receive his lost composure again.

"Hey, I'm just relieved you've accepted the cake." Phoenix mentioned, coming a little closer. He was giving it certain looks. . .you know the ones. . ._**prey targeting**_. Implying that cake was so gonna be his own in only a matter of time. "Before we all snatch our bites of it, I wanted to mention that I feel we can all afford to go out to eat somewhere together. It's a way of showing that we're. . .you know, there's no hostilities anymore."

Ema was quick to spontaneously gasp as if told of something pleasuring. She then bolted over, stars in her eyes. "We're getting more Chinese?!"

"Aw, I kind of wanted food from that Greek place. . ." Trucy cut in, expression going downcast as she miserably poked at the floor with her toes.

His food suggestion just started something horrible. Now all of the 'friends' were arguing and dividing into sides over whether it was better if they all ate Chinese or Greek.

How bad was it? Weeeeell. . .let's just say that Ema approached Apollo and threatened to stuff his face into the accepted apology cake if he didn't join her side. Oh yeah, and Apollo's stalker had randomly bolted over and kicked her behind for no true reason other than payback for messing with his man.

Phoenix sighed deeply as he rested against a nearby random coat rack and watched the chaos. Before his eyes, he hadn't seen anything like it in a long time. _**A part of him loved it**_.

The apology cake had thankfully been moved out of the front line and was back on the kitchen table. But Ema had captured Apollo's stalker in a choke hold and they argued while this happened, Klavier was desperately informing Trucy of how good the Chinese food was and she was to stubborn to believe that anything could have been better than the appetizers she had last night, the editor guy was really chugging the grape juice and he had Apollo chewing him out over the fact he kept saying stereotypical things about both Chinese and Greek people.

Finally, Phoenix just stepped forward and called out – "Hey! I know you're all having a lovefest right now, but I think we should just compromise and get pizza. . ."

We may never know how pizza counts as a compromise.

The chaos stopped dead in its tracks.

And pretty soon, everyone was happily following Phoenix out of the door while showing each other love and tolerance. Yeah. . .um. . .WHAT JUST HAPPENED?

It should be noted that the last one out, Apollo's stalker, he happily flicked off the light and closed the door. He previously had been concerned about Marmalade, but now he was leaving her behind STILL frozen in shock. . .but hey, this meant the cake was hers for the taking if she would get over it.

_**0~0~0~0~0~**_

CHAPTER POSTSCRIPT 1/3

The morning air was stuffy, yet vaguely refreshing. Although it was a most unholy five o clock, Marmalade found herself standing there leaning against the streetlight and taking in everything that has happened.

She felt so dramatic about it, considering that one month has already passed. Was it just her, or did time really seem to fly by as if the page of a massive novel was turned?

Whatever the case, she wanted to stand here and take in the previous few months. This freaky, 'reformed' fangirl had been devoting time from important things just to buy erotic material and ogle the scantily-clad guys. Well, we've all out own opinions on whether that is wasting time or not!

Unfortunately, Apollo mentioned he did not want anyone else to include scantily-clad pictures of him in the magazine ever again. He swore he'd find a way to get G-rated revenge, and this sounded both hilarious and threatening at the same time. She recalled recovering from her frozen state of pleasure to see everyone return to feast upon the accepted apology and him proclaiming this, before cutting a piece for himself.

He also stated that he didn't want her or the stalker guy to approach him directly anymore, he wanted to put all of this in the past where it belonged. She was very sad at first, immediately pausing in stabbing a piece of his cake with a fork to feed it to him lovingly. But if that was what her obsession wanted, Marmalade decided she would have to respect his wishes.

Come to think of it, this was the first time that she has EVER respected someone's wishes.

People often thought of her as stubborn, irritating, rude when she didn't mean to be, and those people saying these things were _**accurate**_! So, hmm, maybe this wasn't a good retaliation.

She sighed dreamily, recalling all of the pictures and eventual footage that she had seen. It was so sad that the only way she could see it now would be to sneak into his bathroom and spy on him. Unfortunately she hadn't that kind of strength in her; she could climb his fire escape and peep on him through the window, but she drew a LINE when it came to infiltrating his bathroom!

She gazed into the distance dramatically, silently wondering if he even realized that he was making that magazine money. The editor guy seemed happy about it, and a lot of lonely and otherwise horny people were happy about his presence too. It would certainly be missed, but if this had to happen. . .so be it.

She'd always remember this – because of the fact that she still had one ripped out and taped to the ceiling above her bed. Every morning when she woke up, she would get a motivating glimpse for the day.

The best kind of motivation, don't deny it.

Behind the 'reformed' chick, someone was approaching. Once again, it didn't look like it did not occur to him that he should wash his greasy hair. . .and it was probably a good idea to wear a belt once in while. You more than likely know who this is now, but we shall tell anyway: Apollo's extremely determined stalker.

Marmalade could smell him, really, that guy's hair was just that filthy these days. She briefly looked as if she would puke right then and there, before whirling around to survey him.

"What brings someone like you into this part of town at five in the morning?" Apollo's stalker was quick to ask, putting on a playful grin and then approaching her. When he came close enough for the horrible smell to infiltrate the air around her and tears formed in her eyes, he began to look sympathetic. "Are you going through some kind of hard time? You look like you're crying."

"Crying?" Marmalade forced a very see-though smile and then hurriedly blinked away the tears of pain. She then began to pinch her nose and come close enough to give his arm a slight punch. "Hey, life the same of mine does not simply experience tragedy!"

"But now you're pinching your nose as if you smell something terrible." The guy mentioned stupidly, leaning ever closer to survey her reactions. When more tears leaked, he gasped and then began to wave his arms high in panic. "Oh my God. . .it's the morning air! You must be allergic to-"

He was cut off by the suffering 'reformed' chick now groaning loudly and then sending a more aggravated fail punch to his upper arm. "You must calm down! Look, does it really matter as to why I seem to be reacting negative?" It's too bad that not many could decipher just what she said now that she was 'reformed'. Apollo's stalker gazed at her in his familiar stupid manner, although his expression was stoic again. "On yet another drifting topic, what task brings you upon the town at five o clock?"

Apollo's stalker stared at her, totally lost with her nonexistent way with words again. But when he finally deciphered it, he smiled casually and then pointed a finger in the direction he was about to go. "I know that Apollo told me I shouldn't stalk him so closely, so I decided to do it when he's asleep. You don't think he'll call the police if he wakes up to see me staring at his face. . .do you?"

Marmalade reacted as if what he just said wasn't creepy. She nodded enthusiastically and even gave him the encouraging thumbs up. "Go for it! Everyone must bend rules now and again! But I do hope you remember that I've more a slender opportunity than you."

The stalker guy felt encouraged, even if she just implied that he would never be swept off his feet to a location yanked out of Fairytale Avenue.

But before he could leave, the freak of a 'reformed' fangirl began to wrap a suspicious arm around his shoulder. Apollo's fanboy of a stalker stared at this, wondering what caused her to get touchy-feely out of the blue – with someone who wasn't much into girls at that.

"I must assault you," That really wasn't the best place to insert a suspenseful pause. But Marmalade did it anyway, dramatically leaning her head backward and positioning her free hand to place over her eyes. "With yet another plan that will land us what we both desire." Apollo's stalker began to get curious, Marmalade sensed it and then leaned upright and smiled slyly smile moving in even closer. "Knowing that we both desire Apollo, I believe there is one lonely plan that may work."

"You have a plan? YOU?" He didn't mean to sound rude, but the fanboyish stalker couldn't help it. He gawked at her, the arm around his shoulder making him vaguely uncomfortable.

Marmalade just grinned, then she truly caught him off guard by reaching around his torso and hugging him very closely as she proclaimed; "We must become a couple! It is the only manner of which he will notice us!"

Holy sh-! The fanboyish stalker just realized something! This plan. . .it was very stupid, poorly thought out, and where the hell did this come from in the first place? We're just going to assume that Marmalade has been conjuring this ever since the two of them met properly during that plan to remove the editor guy's daughter from their obsession's apartment. And if this was the case. . .he really shouldn't want to help.

Hurriedly, the uncomfortable stalker wriggled out of her glomp and then held her away at a reasonable distance. He was trying to keep a twitchy smile on his face as he mentioned, "Y-you're lucky I love joining in with stupid schemes, otherwise I wouldn't say this: _**consider me your new boyfriend**_."

The grin that appeared on the face of his alleged girlfriend couldn't have gotten any more enormous. She then screeched with delight – possibly damaging his eardrums – and then clapped. "Hooray, a good scheme do we have! I cannot wait to assault Apollo with our false affection to each other, and then eventually force him to pick one of us to end the very much craziness!"

The stalker nodded, twitchy smile not lessening at all. He finally gave in when she decided to practice, by rushing close and glomping him around the waist again.

Still. . .

"Ahem, Marmalade, there will be some rules in this 'relationship'. And you've got to be less touchy-feely, because I bruise easily and I don't want to look unappealing when Apollo finally whisks me away on a romantic late night walk on the beach."

YEAH. . .good luck with that, guys. May you and your scheme eventually have a reasonable outcome.

_**0~0~0~0~0~**_

CHAPTER POSTSCRIPT 2/3

It was yet another day at work, Apollo stepped inside and then loudly closed the door behind him. "I'm here! What's the latest 'interesting' news update?"

He gazed around the main room, trying to find someone to answer him. . .so he didn't have to be left in this painful silence and swear he hears crickets making mocking noise.

Usually, someone was there to provide a comment of their own. Apollo wasn't very accustomed to finding himself apparently all alone and imagining the noise of obnoxious crickets.

He briefly pulled out his phone and gazed over the time; it was late in the morning, everyone was usually here at eleven-forty. He groaned and stuffed it away as he began aimlessly crossing the floor. "If this is going to exist, it needs to be consistent. You can't leave all work on the shoulders of one employee while you keep your lazy butt. . ."

Oh, why did he even bother any more? Absolutely no one was here to listen to his troubles.

If he wanted to, he could just go home considering that no one seemed to be here. But no, he unfortunately harbored too much motivation to finally get a little work done this year – so maybe he wouldn't have to regret not doing enough when New Years rolls around.

Apollo arrived at the kitchen area, he decided he may as well raid the refrigerator for something to help give him needed energy to do work himself. Just as he opened the door and leaned in, he overheard a rather familiar chuckle.

Oh God, why was he here? Apollo knew exactly who this was: the one who had the biggest role in getting him caught up in that previous scandalous magazine crap, Klavier.

He was trying to get over everything, so he felt it wasn't proper to give him the cold shoulder. Still, Apollo did have to wonder. . .why the hell was he here? He certainly didn't work here, unless he wanted to make a little change on the side by cleaning up this junk-filled chaos.

For a few moments, Apollo pretended to not notice him at all. He wasn't going for the cold shoulder, he just wanted to see how far he could last without revealing himself verbally. He briefly smiled with little to no restraints, and began his search for something decent to drink.

Grape juice, grape juice, grape juice, milk, grape juice, grape juice.

This was too easy – he'd take the milk.

Behind him, Klavier was looking vaguely offended by his lack of attention. His shoulders slumped and then he backed up to claim a seat on the edge of a counter. He considered clearing his throat, but then he assumed it wouldn't help at all.

Apollo finally reeled himself out of the refrigerator with the carton in hand, he softly closed the door and then continued to give the illusion of being upbeat as he changed direction for a cup.

There was a mildly awkward silence in that moment, Klavier impatiently gazing around and Apollo raiding the cabinet for something to drink this random milk from.

Finally, he just couldn't keep his mouth shut any more. "Herr Forehead, do you even REALIZE that no else is here excluding the two of us?" Oh God, he sounded really offended. . .didn't he? Klavier didn't want to make it obvious, he hurriedly clasped a palm over his mouth.

Across the room, Apollo merely chuckled with no feeling put into it as he tossed and caught the cup in hand. "If you want a weekend job, you'll have to discuss the pay with Mr. Wright. But I'm hoping you get the job when all is said and done." He craned his neck, gazing at Klavier with the most mocking little grin ever. "You can pull off a cheerleader skirt, so I'm hoping that the _**tiny little maid outfit**_ will be able to hold a candle."

What does this mean, Apollo. . .it doesn't even. . .

If his intention was to get Klavier to shut the _**BLEEP**_ up, well, it was working. He kind of just stared, mouth slightly going agape being unable to handle this.

The silence was simply too thick.

It must be stopped, and it was after a few seconds.

By Apollo's somewhat-disturbingly-pulled-off laughter.

"I'm kidding about the maid outfit, Trucy's saving that for some kind of masquerade party she's attending in a few weeks." Apollo finally revealed, laughter dissolving as he waved a dismissive hand.

Klavier wished he could understand what just happened. He was certain he had been trolled, but it would have to be thought of deeply later. For now, he NEEDED a retaliation of sort. . .something.

His eyes squinted slightly as he looked him over, searching for the proper topic. . .oh! There it was! He then let his eyes flutter as he smiled sweet as sugar and then gestured to him. "As much as I wouldn't mind at least _**trying on **_such an outfit if I push came to shove, you should work around my office. . .your uniform would be a cute little white apron and not much else."

Counter trolling has been enabled, ladies and gentlemen. Now find a suitable hiding spot, the countdown to destruction of the right mind is now looming above our heads.

This was why Apollo hated it when he felt the urge to troll. Cheeks flaring, face falling into a totally irritated look, he just whirled away and began pouring the damn milk at long last.

Now that he felt secure again, Klavier happily ditched the previous topic by rising to his feet again and then approaching him with the friendliest arm attempting to take a rest on his shoulder. "It's going to be some time before Herr Wright returns, I purposely dropped by and sent him away to chase a rainbow."

"Chase a rainbow? Should I even ASK what that implies?"

"Now, now, it's not what you think. He is merely performing an impossible task. . ."

_**0~0~0~0~0~**_

Phoenix began to feel the perspiration dripping down now, his teeth were clenching so much that he feared they'd break, and for what seemed to be the thousandth time since arriving here – he attempted to make one. Freaking. Loop. With. These. god-forsaken. Needles.

Did we mention that he was also attempting to knit with very loud and obnoxious rap music in the background, the most annoying part of the song being on endless loop?

But Klavier stopped by to mention that he 'found it fascinating' that he had done a lot of crazy things in his life, he then asked if he had ever attempted to knit a blanket while listening to rap in the background – claiming that he would have 'quite the story to tell' if he _**survived**_.

Seeing as Phoenix had nothing else to do with his life, he took up his needles and went off to war. But first. . .he had to borrow these needles from that old lady downtown.

_**0~0~0~0~0~**_

"WHY would Mr. Wright even have a need to brag about knitting a blanket through torture?"

"Herr Forehead, are you questioning human nature?"

Valid point was valid. Apollo decided to let this one go, backing up in surrender as he looked awed.

Randomly, Klavier was all smiles and sparkling flowery backgrounds again. He began to reach into his jacket for something that had apparently been stashed there, and began to ramble whilst doing so. "He should return soon, and in the meantime. . .I have something to stimulate your prudish mind."

He just said the triggering word. Apollo picked it up immediately, instantly looking ticked off and crushing the cup in his hand. "How many times do I have to tell you people?! There's a difference: I'm merely full of moral, while being a prude just means-"  
"Only a true prude would turn crimson over being called out~"

"That doesn't mean anything! What makes you think I'm not just angry?! If you ask me, you need to have more-"

Klavier instantly 'shushed' him and then, with a flourish, pulled out something from his coat. Apollo tried to calm down, not overreact too much to being 'called out'. But it was anything but easy, he knew he wasn't a prude or anything, he was certain. . .

Topic change! Klavier held out the magazine for him, smiling more than slightly suggestively as he began to explain his reasons for purchasing such a thing, "Now that we're all trying to put your scandals in the past, I think it's time you can read this magazine without being embarrassed. Think of it as a religious rite of passage – without the religious part."

Apollo huffed and then craned his neck to briefly gaze at what he feared from the beginning. He promptly looked disgusted. "You purchased another copy of that garbage?"

"That's offensive, Herr Forehead!" Klavier gestured to the magazine, looking as if he was trying not to be swayed by the charms of the guy on the cover. "I'm helping out the editor, giving him enough money to live on and be able to purchase the remains of his backbone so he can be a strict father!"

Apollo rolled his eyes, totally not believing that. But the fact that he didn't feel prepared to go crawl under a rock at mere mention of this trash, maybe he really was starting to overcome all of that chaos. Especially after he had been told by Phoenix a few days ago. . .that he had been the one to insert the latest picture of him at the mirror into the magazine.

Apparently, he did so because he thought that it would really 'give him a reputation'. Way to go, Phoenix. You've been successful in giving someone a dirty reputation, all rise for the epic clapping and tears of joy now.

After an awkward silence that he had not taken into account, Klavier began to travel in circles around the one in need of a 'rite of passage' and began rambling equally aimlessly. "You're not going to damage any of your sanity by looking at this, it's nothing you wouldn't see on daytime television."

"Klavier, there's something you don't seem to understand." Apollo paused briefly, chugging the milk as if it were something alcoholic. He then threw that into the sink and whirled back around. "Everyone else has lost all sense of modesty, they think it's okay to be either rude or socially unacceptable. . .and it's so ridiculous. I just don't want to fall that low. . **.**_**again**_."

"You don't seem to understand this: briefly looking at guys whom are admittedly attractive isn't something scandalous. You can still have your morals, but you may have a difficult time admitting this to your therapist."

"My guess is: you inserted more pictures of yourself, you want me to ogle them and claim you really are God's gift to our unworthy eyes."

"That is. . .! Herr Forehead, I've decided to take a break from this. I promise you; I'm nowhere to be found."

That's too bad, because the editor guy really would be rolling in the cash if Klavier included pictures of himself for several months in a row. But he didn't seem to notice this, if he really were intending to help that guy gain the backbone to put Angel in her place. Speaking of her, was her VERY LONG grounding session finally up yet?

Out of the blue, Klavier held up the magazine again, smiling in the most innocent way. And the only thing that prevented this from being perfect was harp tunes in the background and one halo over his head.

Apollo finally give in. Though it was killing him to, he stopped bracing himself for anything unsettling and then turned around fully to survey the freaking magazine.

Skull-wearing guy was on the front this time. Him and his gothic-like skull necklace, clasps around the wrists, and. . .nothing around his frame but fake clouds of smoke for censorship purposes.

Get it? Smoke because. . .screw it. . .

Still, he was actually kind of distracting in the suggestive sense. Apollo's eyes were set there, and. . .wouldn't leave. Even when he turned to a different angle, eyes wouldn't leave that guy and his arms that were starting to look as if he had been working out in his spare time.

"Isn't it great?" Klavier dared to ask, smile increasing with pleasure at the sight as he turned the magazine around the surveyed it himself – Apollo snapping out of his trance and asking what year it was –. "I believe I've crossed paths with him before, he looks familiar. But whatever the case, he's rather blessed when all is said and done – if you didn't give in to the rite of passage, you would have missed this."

Eagerly – a little too eagerly – Klavier began to open up the magazine and rapidly turn pages to the sections where he'd know that the most 'eye candy' of them all resided. And Apollo once more fell deep into his trance, eyes kind of hazy as he staggered clumsily, it wasn't his fault. . .it had to be. . .

Skull-wearing guy's arms! Yeah, those muscular arms were totally the source of this trance! Because it's NOT as if Apollo was being hypocritical or something that drastic!

But Apollo stopped briefly, very unsure. It's not like seeing that skull-wearing guy and his distracting arms were enough to convince his 'prudish mind' that this was not offensive to his morals, and he wasn't sure if he could continue to stand alongside Klavier and-

"Oh, look! Here's one of the regular faces I see in the magazine."

"Klavier, we really shouldn't be encouraging this trashy magazine by-"

Klavier interrupted him by reaching for his head and lowering it down, Apollo's head fell and he began to ogle the auburn-haired guy in his late teens posing in what looked to be bondage gear.

". . .I didn't even know they catered to that kind of fetish." And that was all Apollo had to say about the topic. He no longer looked stern, now he wore a totally fascinated expression as his head tilted to the side to. . .take in. . .there's just no way to describe it, sorry.

Once more, reality met with his mind. Apollo shook his head, clearing this haze away and then returning to looking all stern. "Throw this magazine away! We're probably not even the targeted readers, unless you fall into the 'going both ways' category of course."

Did he really just suggest that again? Klavier's eyes shifted from the magazine to Apollo, a sad expression crossed over his face as to take in this news.

But then he randomly allowed his eyes to flicker to the magazine, on the second page. He grinned again, reaching for Apollo's head and dragging it down to stare at this interesting scene too.

Regardless of whatever preference – or _**preferences**_, looking at you Klavier – they had, neither could deny that the popular blond athlete guy on that same page was looking more than a little hot too. He was usually looking more casual than anyone else, as if exposing himself to tons of depraved people with only their hands for company was a perfectly normal occurrence. Him and his damn muscular body, award-winning smile, and the fact that just looking at him made even the guys want to rip off those undergarments he would. Freaking. Never. Take. Off.

Apollo felt he was doing it again, falling hopelessly into a trance. But before he could drown all of the way, he furiously swiped the magazine out of Klavier's hands. "Will you gather some decency once in a while?! We really shouldn't be slaves to this. . .this. . .whatever it is we're looking at!"

Klavier seemed offended. Offended by the way he couldn't properly describe what 'eye candy' they were indulging in with no control. He looked saddened as the magazine was rolled up furiously and then dropped on the floor.

"I don't care if you think this is some kind of 'rite of passage', it's still very indecent!" Apollo rose a foot, prepared to crush the magazine. What?! Crush it?! Oh God, the insanity. . .

Klavier watched, everything seemed to happening in slow motion as he was rendered horrified of what may happen. But then he decided that, well, it was time to pull out the theoretical ace that would seal the deal even more theoretically.

He rushed forward, grasping Apollo's shoulders and dramatically revealing something of importance, "You can't destroy that magazine! Well, you COULD, but there's something important you need to consider before making a rash decision!" It worked like a charm, Apollo put his foot back down a small distance away from the abused magazine. Klavier internally sighed with relief, before returning to the dramatic revelation,"I spent Herr Wright away on the rainbow-chase-thing because I didn't want him to see what I'm about to show you. He could turn this into some kind of joke at your expense, of course."

Oh, well, he was actually starting to make sense. Apollo began to actually lower the guard and then pick up the magazine when Klavier gestured to it. But he didn't actually flip it open to view, he didn't follow instructions he gave via arm and hand movement.

But Apollo did try to be the normal one in this moment. He wiped the confused look off his face, giving the impression of not caring about what kind of secret he was not in the know of.

"You need to turn this magazine to page nineteen." Klavier hurriedly instructed once finishing with his fail miming act going on alongside. Apollo was not cooperating, he merely gave a shake of the head as an epic refusal. Klavier groaned, feeling the pressure attack him theoretically. "Herr Forehead, I know what's there – I glimpsed through this magazine a little after purchasing it. I know you aren't accepting of this, but you _**need **_to look at page nineteen."

"Why are you so hysterical over this _**amazing **_page nineteen? It's more than likely-"

"Herr Forehead, it has something to do with your situation."

"It's a picture of me, isn't it?!"

"No! I believe I've already mentioned. . .I'm trying to kick that habit."

"Then why are you insisting I 'need' to look at more erotic-pleasure trash?"

"Please, questions are valid any other moment. . .except this one."

"No, I really want to know what's there before I see something that will forever leave a mental scar-"

During their entire exchange, the magazine kept traveling swiftly between the hands of the two. One second it was in Apollo's, and it was thrown into Klavier's the next. It seemed to carry on, even when they stopped theoretically battling it out with words and merely abused the magazine.

And as everyone knows. . .there's only one way to conclude this kind of back and forth.

Phoenix randomly burst in whilst looking happy and holding up a blue knitted. . .something. "Hey, I finally did it!" He paused in the center of the main 'work room', looking somewhat confused as he gazed at his own creation. "Uh, it's not really a 'blanket' per see. But I guess I can still brag about being able to create a place mat."

Hey, one can always use a blue place mat. It's like there's not enough of them in the world.

But Phoenix stopped gazing at his creation long enough to enter the kitchen. He felt he needed like a ton of grape juice to drown out the lingering fail rap that forever rang in his head. He opened the door and immediately stopped when he realized what he walked in on.

Klavier was still here – just as he sensed –, but Apollo was there also. Both had grasps on that 'trashy' men-exploiting magazine – the latest issue to be correct. And yes, we did say 'both'. They froze up entirely, looking busted as they locked eyes with him.

There seriously should have been some kind of explanation to all of this, anything would have helped. Unfortunately, the world isn't gentle sometimes. Besides, there are a lot of things that we just can't put into words.

These are the things the troll of a world loves the most.

_**0~0~0~0~0~**_

CHAPTER POSTSCRIPT 3/3

Damn it, Klavier was right after all. This issue _**was **_pretty good, though he felt his morals decrease at the speed of light as to silently acknowledge this.

To ensure that no one caught him doing this shameful reading, Apollo waited until he was back home to indulge. He went home for the evening, prepared a bath and symbolic bucket of water for purification, and then he locked himself in the bedroom – just so he couldn't leave before the purification process of course. With the secure feeling that he was totally alone, Apollo dressed a little more comfortably – yet another symbolism for what 'walk on the wild side' he was taking – turned off the lights and gathered a flashlight, then joined the magazine under the covers.

At first, he was still extremely ashamed of himself, he was so awkward with the first step: opening the magazine and getting his eyes to focus on the kind of things you usually only see in dirty music videos. He flicked on the flashlight, sitting cross-legged and shakily opening this trash with a free hand.

At first, it was nothing too shocking. It was just some guy who looked to be twenty-six, fairly average looking except for the way he was giving the best bedroom eyes he had ever seen. Not that. . .not that Apollo was on expert on 'how to lead one to the bedroom' or anything. Uh, well one time. . .no. . this is severely off topic.

He felt he could handle this. Although he wasn't sure he was prepared for that was to be found on page nineteen, he never did find out what Klavier was trying to warn him about. It made him feel afraid, but also as curious as a cat gazing into the tank of fish. But he took his sweet time getting there.

And Apollo wouldn't dare admit that he couldn't stop staring at guy-in-bondage. There wasn't another submission like it, pardon the possible irony. There was just something about the realistic ropes around his frame and clasped wrists as he put on the most innocent expression of all time.

As innocent as someone bound by ropes, and the only thing covering them being a few strings of some kind of thong-like apparel could be. . .sorry dude, we don't buy your inexperience act. You totally knew what you were catering to when getting the props.

Sadly, Apollo feared he was falling to the depths of being one of the aforementioned readers to cater to. With horror, he paused to slap his sizzling cheeks and then hurriedly get a grasp on composure before turning the pages as fast as he could.

Of course he totally wasn't falling to such low depths, he was merely overwhelmed!

Finally, he released a sigh once stopping on another page. Apollo was happy to see this, so maybe he'd find something else to take his mind off of that guy-in-bondage, not like he approved of this or anything. He was calm, breathing back in order. So with that. . .wait. . .why was there a rolled up section in between two other guys on page nineteen?

"_**You need to look at page nineteen.**_" It was as if Klavier was right there saying it into his ear. But Apollo gazed around the dim-lit surroundings under the blankets, content with the fact he was just imagining it. Otherwise, he'd call. . .wait. . .never mind.

He shifted the flashlight around a little more, hovering it over page nineteen, the magazine page showed more smaller photos of two guys whom he recalled were supposedly rivals on the baseball field. But unlike what he had been excitedly informed, neither of them looked entirely scandalously smoking hot from the contexts they were in.

Then it occurred to him: maybe that rolled up thing in the middle was what he had been talking about.

He was quick to freeze up with both mortification and horror, suddenly thinking that maybe he was too prudish to walk any further on the wild side and gaze at it. His hand clasped to his mouth, his cheeks were flaring, and he dropped the flashlight painfully on his toe.

Even if this felt so wrong, he really needed to stop being so stupid and just take one simple look. It's not like he'd see anything for the first time, it wasn't like he was being as stupid as two certain fangirls that had attacked him once – them and their reading this magazine on the side of street corner that minors could have easily been traveling down.

Finished hyping himself up for this, finished performing relaxing breathing to then place him in a calm status, Apollo held the magazine by an awkward angle, letting this picture unfold perfectly and reveal itself.

Oh, thank God it wasn't anything horrible! Apollo peeled his own fingers away from his eyes and then surveyed the picture, smiling and everything. "Oh, it's just Mr. Wright." He then laughed, looking and sounding like the world was full of happiness and rainbows after the storm.

Several seconds later, he realized what he had just seen. His content look shattered as if cracked ice, he then looked horrified – complete with a jaw drop that summed up his thoughts nicely.

Well. . .uh. . .he really didn't know what to think about this. 'Bizarre' was one thing, 'smoking hot' was another that dared to enter the thought process.

"Wh-what. . .ho-how. . .WHEN. . .Mr. Wright?!" Normal speech just couldn't be enabled, you'd think he was choking and trying to speak at the same time. And this was when Apollo managed to keep his jaw closed.

This picture was a standing one, it made sense that it unraveled too. . .showing. . .this.

You see, it most certainly was Phoenix – that fact that his hair was uncovered gave that one away –. He was standing in what looked to be a bedroom which Apollo could hope was his own. Standing there shamelessly clad in a t-shirt so soaked that it was see through. . .and not much else. But nothing frontal was shown, because this captured him from the back, which kind of didn't help ease the shock at all. His neck was craned so he could meet the camera and that expression was so passive and yet sexy at the same time.

Oh yeah, and he was holding a spoon that had milk dripping out of it. The fact that he was suggestively lapping that with his tongue positioned in quite the flexible manner. . .that _**made **_the picture in Apollo's opinion.

And suddenly he felt he would never drink milk again.

"Do you like the picture?"

"HUH?!"

Apollo hurriedly began to freak out, he swore he was busted now. From the outside, it looked like whatever lump that was under the blankets was having a panic attack of epic proportions and moving erratically. But finally they were thrown off to the floor, leaving Apollo sitting there holding a magazine, a flashlight, and he seemed to look more than a little disheveled.

And you know what it means when you catch someone in such a position, or maybe not. But it sure is _**fun **_to tease the possibility for all its worth.

And now if you look to your opposite angle, you will see Phoenix now standing in the room before the window. With wide open drapery noticeable on the window to imply how he got in. Although, to be fair, he did close his eyes when he made the climb.

They just stared at each other for a very suspenseful ten seconds. Who knew that ten seconds could be like this anyway?

When all was said and done, Apollo was freaked out and refused to let what was about to occur. . .well, occur! He hurriedly flicked off the flashlight and then pathetically hid the magazine behind his back but this just wasn't enough to save himself.

Chuckling began to fill the room, mocking the hell out of him in this moment. His eyes screwed shut with both annoyance over the mockery and then the horrible shame of being caught reading the very thing he wanted to remove from the world.

And of the world were personified in this moment, you may bet all of your money on the fact that it was leaning back and wearing the face of a troll.

The chuckling finally began to dissolve, Phoenix composed himself as they went away into nothing and then he approached Apollo. "I sensed that something was wrong when I caught you and Klavier with that magazine today. And during dinner, I couldn't stop thinking that you were going to give in and read this." He totally looked casual, claiming a seat beside Apollo and not even attempting to ignore the fact the magazine was still being fail hidden. "Now you know my plan. . ."

Three, two, one. Apollo rose to his feet and began to wave the magazine and his arms about wildly as ranting ensued; "Why did you play follow the leader over this erotic-pleasure trash?! I understand you don't give a damn over what people think, but now you're ruining your own life! All this is going to give you is stress, you'll probably acquire harems of loony fangirls and never get any sleep-"

"Apollo, you seem concerned over my life." Casual Phoenix was casual was he leaned back smiling like all was well. "After all that's happened, you don't have to worry about anything."

"Oh, what makes you believe that?! This is going to cause a whole new series of problems!"

"Yes. . .for _**me**_, not _**you**_."

It was like the magic words, because Apollo's rage crashed to zero and he found himself just standing there with a very intrigued look.

Casual Phoenix arose and then freed the abused magazine from his trembling hand. He then began to smooth it out as he aimlessly wandered the room. "Ever since that chapter where you confessed your problems. . .I've been planning how to free you from this nonexistent 'plague', as you've dubbed it."

"Since you're admitting your 'plan', I guess you can afford to break the fourth wall." Apollo suddenly admitted quietly, turning around to survey the corners of the screen of whatever electronic device this was unfolding on. It was hard to keep up with technology these days.

"I was trying to be on the down low, but now it's time to be open. The final step was inserting myself into the magazine, hoping that I'd be distracting enough for people to forget about you." Phoenix began to approach the calender on the wall. Once there, he pulled that thumbtack out and then took it for himself and flipped over whatever months remained of the year. "I think I'll gain popularity if I at least send a picture for three issues. But don't worry, you'll move out of the spotlight quickly."

"And think this will work?"

"I BELIEVE it can't go wrong, you can't have any doubts if I'm the one saying it will work!"

Apollo severely doubted this anyway. And all he could process here was that Phoenix could break the fourth wall without a problem, be planning things for months, and he stopped by just to inform him all of this and that it was going to work with no fail.

But. . .if it meant that he was going to be free of this 'plague', he was so willing to throw caution to the wind and take part in this insanity. Although he still needed to perform the purification process.

It was as if he was lost under the control of some kind of unholy force, because Apollo found no way to control his feet from walking closer to Phoenix as the plotting man put the calender back on the wall – while commenting on his lack of good choice in scenery in the meantime of course.

He arrived close to him, exhaling a breath that he had been holding dramatically. "Mr. Wright. . .I really don't approve of the manner you're attempting to help. But you are helping anyway, um, I'm trying. . .trying to express. . ." Oh God, why did he have to fail to say this every time? Apollo couldn't look him in the eyes, especially not after he began to look at him with that same expression he used in the magazine picture. Suddenly, he really had a craving for milk. "Uh, I'm saying. . .it goes like this. . .ohhhh!"

"Don't injure yourself in your own failure." Phoenix murmured, looking sympathetic as he watched him fail in expressing thoughts. Apollo finally stopped, facepalming and then whirling away. So luckily, he could be the translator again. "But I know what you're trying and failing to say, I'll translate: 'Mr. Wright I have a love slash hate conflict over you solving a scandal with your own scandal! It's not like I have a way with words, but I'm making a painful attempt to express happiness over the fact I am AT LONG LAST going to be out of the spotlight!'"

Apollo gasped, and then whirled back around looking overjoyed. "That's exactly what I was trying to say!"

Phoenix then began to mimic that of someone starstruck, clasping his hands and swooning to put emphasis on the final translating that maybe wasn't obvious at first glance. "'Oh, I'm also trying to say that you're SO SEXY, and COOL, and I'm completely shivering at thought of you standing so close in this moment'!

And. . .there went his joy. Like someone inserting a needle into a balloon. Apollo began to look completely unamused at the rest of this 'translation' of his, which sounded more than a little exaggerated if you were to ask him.

Because he wasn't shivering THAT MUCH right now. He promptly reached for his shivering arm and smacked a palm against it forcefully.

But the shivering unfortunately increased when Phoenix leaned in close and gave him a light-up-this-freaking-dark-country smile and gave his shoulder an affectionate pat, saying, "Well, I think I've said all I need to in this moment. I promise: you'll wake up tomorrow, leave the apartment, you won't even need a paper bag unless someone notices you were the 'mystery stripper'."

Randomly, a girl popped up from where she had been lying down on the platform. "Hey, not so fast!" Phoenix and Apollo rotated around to get a glimpse of that horrid voice and noticed a girl try to climb inside – _**SMACK! **_"* * * *. . .! WHO PUT THAT SECOND HALF OF THE WINDOW THERE?!"

"Oh my God, does she know when she's not wanted?" Phoenix randomly asked, looking very annoyed have to see her again. . .even after they went through so much trouble to get rid of this demon. He craned his neck, Apollo was using the magazine to shield his face and he used Phoenix as a second shield.

It was the devil in metamorphose. . .! Wait, no, that was Angel. . .which was about ten times scarier than the aforementioned. Angel climbed into while nursing the attacked spot on her head, and she looked just as disturbing as the last time they had seen her. She was dressed more plainly this time, and wore a black cloak that helped the demon-among-us look.

"I happened to overhear your plans, and I can't let that happen!" Angel shouted, cornering them both. No really, Phoenix and Apollo began waking backward to the wall as she advanced upon them with evil in her eyes. "I understand my random appearance is totally random, but I overheard the fact you're trying to make him lose popularity! If you do that, so help me I'll-"

"Hey, I thought you were being grounded for the remains of the year!" Apollo couldn't help mentioning, still holding Phoenix as a shield while he only slightly revealed himself.

Angel laughed in a crazy way momentarily, before pulling down the hood of her cloak and revealing her amused expression. "That's true, but I've secretly been having wild nights on the town when he would go to bed. And last month, I recall visiting that bar-by-day-strip-club-by-night. . ."

Nothing else had to be explained. Apollo got the point, and promptly sent palm into his forehead again.

"That being said, I wanted to tell you someday. . .I liked what I saw." Angel continued to ramble, forcefully shoving Phoenix down to the floor and then stepping over him to corner Apollo. A look of lust crossed over her face, Apollo cringed and went as far against the wall as he could. "Did you think I would ever seriously drop my obsession with you? I'm crazier than ever now that I'm being depraved of the thing I love the most."

"Rookie lips?" Phoenix randomly offered, rising to his feet and looking confused.

Angel just craned her neck and sent him an unamused look. But seconds later, she did scoff and then destroy his theory. "No! I'm talking about the way he's scared to death of my very appearance and wants to run away like a terrified child when I give him the look of lust!" In surrender, Phoenix rose his hands and then stepped away. Don't mind the fact that he was totally leaving Apollo for dead right now.

Speaking of him, Apollo tried to run away once noticing that she was distracted. But then Angel struck, she clasped both of his hands then rose them high over his head. To prevent him from leaving, she pressed her body against his like something out of a dirty internet video she had once seen.

"Now then, let's not make it more difficult than it has to be." Angel said fail seductively. Underneath her gaze, Apollo was scared to death and felt all words escape him at fear of what she'd do now. "I'll leave and return back to the jail of my bedroom, but first I request you to give me the same pair of underwear you had been wearing that night. I tried to catch them, but some girl dressed like a magician who looked similar to your cousin swiped them. . .weird. . .anyway, if you give me your underwear, then consider me totally out of your life forever."

"Is there any particular reason you need my underwear in the first place? I mean, what are you going to. . ." At first, Apollo was making an attempt to crush her ideas. But then he trailed off with horror as her suggestive grin made its way to her face. A disgusted look flashed over his own. "That's just _**sick**_!"

Phoenix, whom had been shamelessly browsing through one of the drawers like some kind of kleptomaniac, he pulled out one pair of boxer briefs and then held them out to their view. "Is it this one? When I was tuning into that performance of his, I didn't get a good look at his underwear so. . ." The two looked over at him, Angel looking passive as if a critic, and Apollo just gawking and mouthing 'whose side are you on'.

The now-cloak-sporting fangirl released one of his pinned hands and then fully rotated around to give him a head shake. "No, mystery dude. I think the pair he was wearing was. . .hmm. . .was it navy? Dark purple? Gray?"

"Well. . ." Phoenix began browsing through the drawer again, serious face on as he searched for the one she was talking about. He was doing this because he knew that she'd have to leave for good if she had what was wanted. "Here's some gray pairs, white, I think that's either 'crimson' or 'very dark red'. . .wow. . .I KNOW it couldn't have been this thong in the very back."

Angel dropped the world. Including her captive's hands. She gasped, excitement written about her face as she rotated around to the 'mystery dude' again. "He owns a thong? That's even better!"

Apollo, however, he was more than a little shocked for this to be revealed to the two worst people. He immediately rushed over to Phoenix and desperately grasped his arm. "I don't 'own' something like that! He's just lying to see you-" He cut himself off, grunting and struggling to walk away dragging Phoenix with him.

Either he needed to work out more, or Phoenix was made of iron itself. He couldn't even pull him away, when though he was using all his strength and the man didn't. Even. Flinch.

Unfortunately for him, Phoenix was enjoying himself too much. He obeyed the wishes of this evil fangirl so she really would leave forever and never randomly show up again. He reached into the drawer and then pulled out the aforementioned good-God-how-does-it-stay-on undergarment and flashed it to them. It would have been nice if the color he had chosen didn't have to be vivid _**yellow**_, but that was the _**only one **_left at the store that one time. . .

Angel promptly giggled like the scary fangirl she was. Apollo swore that he and the floor were about to become good friends with all of these encounters.

"I don't think he was wearing it that night, but I can tell it's been worn on more than one occasion." Phoenix shamelessly theorized aloud, both the smile and the undergarment between his hands stretching at the same time. He then wore something of a more troll-ish look as he leaned close to Angel's ear and spoke not-so-secretly considering that Apollo was barely a few feet away and could overhear anyway. "If you're like me, you wonder WHERE he's worn it. Though it seems like a bad idea, I don't think this skimpy little cloth could restrain anything of importance-"

"Do you enjoy making me suffer?!"

Phoenix and Angel cringed at the loud noise, they hurriedly recovered from laughing like two immature teenagers in a health class, and dared to look in Apollo's direction while rage practically radiated off of him visibly.

It took him a few seconds, but then Phoenix smiled in a friendly manner while lowering the undergarment from view. . .slightly. "Yes, yes I do." He then whirled around to Angel, whom was looking lusty as she leaned in close and smelled the lingering scent of strong detergent on the undergarment. It obviously have been washed _**recently**_. "If you promise to never bother Apollo again, you can have this thong for your own sick pleasures. . .with nine bucks for tax."

"Nine dollars?! It cost a hell of a lot more than THAT. . ." He couldn't have any dignity left now, Apollo felt it was okay to just throw the very tiny remains to the wind at this point. And then he walked over to a corner to briefly hit his head against the wall.

Phoenix meanwhile, he looked down at the supposedly-expensive thong and then laughed. "I so didn't see that news report coming. . ."

Angel stood there gaping, realizing that she. . .she didn't have nine dollars. Her stupid trying-to-be-a-better-parent father canceled her very large allowance since she had been grounded! All she had was five dollars now, after spending a lot of it on those 'wild' evenings she sneaked out to.

But she NEEDED the only thing she could keep of her obsession, take it home and imagine the heck out of him actually wearing this. Even if it seemed a little odd, she had to admit that a prude like him wouldn't willingly let anyone SEE it anyway. So now the world was back in balance.

At long last, she hurriedly reached into the custom-included pocket on the frame-covering cloak and then whipped out a five dollar bill. "Here! All I have is this, just let me have that freaking thong! Also, I er, I promise to leave him alone forever!"

Apollo interrupted this exchange, hurriedly bolting over and clasping his hands around the palm holding this undergarment of so much drama. Phoenix paused from attempting to debate his actions and then gave him a curious look. "Do you really think she's never going to come back again?! Look at her – she's. . .she's just lying through those teeth that are probably more yellow than this thong!" Shocked, Angel turned to a mirror and then opened her mouth to survey these 'yellow teeth' of hers. Oh he was GOOD.

Phoenix understood that it was not wise to trust this kind of person, and he honestly didn't believe she'd never come back. But he was certain that eventually she'd forget him, they'd never have to deal with this PAINFULLY RANDOM appearance by her ever again.

He gave Apollo a certain smile as if to say 'we so do not suck in this moment', and then he approached Angel and grasped the lowered hood of her cloak to rotate her so they could be eye to eye. Phoenix handed the source of their drama, her eyes lit up.

"I'll only lower the price this one time, this is because Apollo and I are sick of dealing with you."

"Sold! Anything to have a little something to remember this stuff by!" She happily tossed the bill at Phoenix's feet and then greedily snatched up the undergarment as if she was just given the answer to life's most intense mysterious.

Meanwhile, Apollo was pinching his arm. . .hoping that this entire evening was just a dream. No, he felt the pain, this must have been reality! First the magazine photo and now THIS, it was as if he just wasn't allowed to receive a break from the craziness! He sighed deeply and began to walk over to his bed to bury his face in the pillow and tune this out – because he felt the vibe something even more random was about to happen.

Angel was smiling as if an innocent child, surveying her keepsake from all of this. She then looked over at Apollo, lusty expression returning. "Now I wonder if I can convince him to put this on."

"I'm sorry, sweetie. That won't be happening."

Angel's eyes were quick to widen hugely as she overheard that voice.

Phoenix, and even Apollo, turned attention to the window – where someone was climbing in to join the party. It was just like old times, huh? Remember that time when we were all here, and there was that thing. . .aw yeah~

It was like God was shining a special light over their new visitor, his appearance was very much nice to see. . .for the first time! You see, it was the editor guy looking stern for once and he was armed with more grape juice to hype him up to acquire his backbone.

"F-Father, what are you doing here?" Angel shakily asked, laughing nervously and hurriedly hiding her prize behind her back. She made an attempt to run away, but Phoenix reached out to reel her in by the cloak hood.

Thank God for cloaks!

The editor guy gazed around, surveying the damage. But when he gazed over at a series of drawers with unmentionables scattered on the floor, and Apollo walking over looking disheveled, not to mention that these two guys were in the same room as a lusty fangirl. . .YEAH.

"Father, this is NOT what it looks like!" Angel hurriedly attempted to explain, arms going outward in the air for dramatic reasons. And then she paused, realizing that she was still holding the thong she purchased. The editor guy still wore his passive face, the only difference was the quirk of his eyebrows. "I-I-I was going out for, for, um, _**grocery shopping**_! Um, th-then I got _**sidetracked **_because of this hobo mystery dude and Apollo gathering-"

"Angel, don't give me more lies to make the situation seem less awkward in context." The editor guy set one hand on his hips, the other positioned the open bottle to his mouth and he chugged down a little grape juice before pulling it back and then carrying on. "It's OBVIOUS you were out on yet another raiding of the unmentionable drawer. . .and then my latest money-maker attempted to stop you by offering that guy with the forehead as if a lamb for the theoretical sacrifice!"

Everyone fell silent, with their own quiet reactions of course. Angel was looking nothing short of humiliated as she lowered her head and yet still fondled the undergarment, Phoenix was still confused over the fact someone just labeled him a 'hobo mystery dude', and Apollo looked prepared to want to go hide in the darkest and most cramped corner of the world until some of this overwhelming mortification could simmer down.

Suuuure, we could go along with that theory. . .

Thankfully, the editor guy was assuming his role nicely. He clasped some of her cloak with his hand and then began to drag the very thing that previously scared the heck out of him away. "Now then, the only reason I'm here is to collect you. You're still grounded, and I don't think it's appropriate for you to have any keepsakes-"

"Please, let her have it." Apollo suddenly spoke up, walking over and giving his shoulder a pat as if to silently wish him some luck. The editor guy watched, confused. "I think this is the only way to get rid of her, besides. . .she'll spend more time in her bedroom now."

"Don't start turning this into a dirty context! The worst I'll do is fantasize!" Angel hurriedly called out, looking horrified at the fact he just implied something dirty to her misunderstanding and hopelessly sober dad.

The editor guy didn't seem to notice the context, he was too sober for that. He nodded as if he understood anyway, better leave a good impression. "If you're okay with it, I can't say no." He then reached into he pocket of his jacket and began to fish something out. "But before we take our leave, there's something I wanted to give you and what's-his-face, what's-your-face."

With no shame – sigh, no one had this anymore –, the editor guy whipped out what looked to be two cards. He put one into Apollo's palm, and then threw another into Phoenix's direction. Everyone just stared at him as if he was doing stupid things in an otherwise serious context, but he took it like a pro.

"These cards have my phone number on them. And all you have to do is call my personal phone, that is you want to suggest any more of your _**wonderful money-making **_pictures ever again. I'd be lying if I were to say I DIDN'T enjoy working with you two even when one was clueless for most of the time!"

While Apollo was just looking completely mortified at the card in his hands, Phoenix approached them and thanked the guy while smiling as if he'd totally do this again.

Now he felt they were no longer needed, the editor guy gave one last grin to two out of the four whom had made him the most cash, and then grasped his daughter's arm and dragged her out over to the window. . .they kind of used the fire escape to climb back down like a couple of idiots. . .oh, but don't be mislead! They were idiots.

When the awkward moment concluded, Phoenix was looking extra cheery as he embraced Apollo from the side – whom was still gawking at the card as if an idiot on their level – and dared to mention; "Don't you love heart-warming endings, Apollo? I feel like everything will be okay now, we should hug or something."

That was enough of a shock to drag him out of his trance-like state. Apollo hurriedly crumpled the card, tossed it to the floor, and then gave him a ticked off look. "This was the craziest year ever! I'm just waiting for this 'happy ending' to have some kind of attempted running gag to break under pressure."

"ANGEL, WE BOTH CAN'T GO DOWN THIS LADDER AT THE SAME TIME!"

"ARE YOU IMPLYING I'M FAT?!"

_**EEEEEEE! CRASH!**_

It all happened in fast moment, Phoenix and Apollo cringed upon hearing the noise. They moved over to the window and gazed outside – where the ENTIRE fire escape platform must have finally given in because it was so old and unstable. It was on the ground, pieces all over the place. The editor guy and his demonic daughter landed safely however, they were within a pile of a potted bush-like plant.

That was so begging to happen.

"We're okay. . ."

"Just got dirt all over my new cloak – it's all good. . .my keepsake was spared."

Whilst Phoenix just looked horrified, Apollo was smiling like all was well. In his opinion, all was well.

It seemed like this very long story had come to an end. And he was feeling good about it, he was starting to believe that the world catching up with them was a sign that he could finally be free of this suffering – for at least a few days.

Of course, if anyone is genre savvy these days, one must doubt that all was going to return back to normal.

There's a quote: "we don't have to take our clothes off to have a good time". Well, warping the context of that like a lot, let's just say that this doesn't apply here.

Phoenix didn't know what the heck he was putting himself into. . .so what happened to everyone in the end, and did he manage to receive the kind of popularity that his play-thing had?

Well, that's a story for another time. But one day. . .maybe this one can be found and retold. Or not. But we just want theoretically close the even more theoretical book on a positive note, of course.

The End

. . .OR IS IT THE BEGINNING OF SOMETHING ELSE? 

_**0~0~0~0~0~**_

"We don't have to take our clothes off to have a good time" – that's a line from a song and listening to it is also what inspired me to dwell on the plot. X D Why yes, I did take it out of context.

I feel I should have warned you readers to brace yourselves, but otherwise I'm happy to see this bad boy finally complete! It may not be all that great, but I had fun writing the entire thing. . .but it may be some time before I write another MONSTER of a story like this one. Sorry, but I need to focus on my other multi-chapter and other random little one-shots.

I also apologize about taking so long to finish this one, long chapters equal long writing sessions. Plus, sometimes I simply didn't have enough time during the day and was too drained to work at night. – _ –

I do hope you readers have enjoyed the story. And I'm not trying to advertise something before I know if it will really happen or not, but there is a high chance I would make some kind of follow up. Maybe something the details Phoenix's experience with popularity, because we really didn't have the opportunity to elaborate on his situation. Let me know what you think of the idea, because you DO NOT want someone like ME to not have any outside opinions. If I followed my own, I more than likely never would have made my account anyway. X D

Thank you for reading through. . .this! I do hope to hear from you again, maybe in a future story I spawn. So this is goodbye, FOR NOW anyway~


End file.
